La generación de nuevos maestros
by danielGT
Summary: 10 años han pasado desde el encuentro con Devileathar. Ahora la hija de Ash y Misty enfrenta una aventura con un incierto final.
1. Dias de escuela

PRIMERA TEMPORADA: CAMPEONATO REGIONAL SKY

El campeonato regional Sky, se celebra cada año al Oriente del territorio Kanto. Los recien iniciados de Pallet City, pueden comenzar ya sea en la liga Añil o bien en la liga Sky, pudiendo enfrentar a los lideres de gimnasio de cualquiera de los dos territorios. Esta aparente complejidad del sistema de campeonato, se realizo hace algunos años para aumentar la competitividad y tambien la dificultad de ambos campeonatos, debido a que Johto estaba teniendo mucho auge. Para participar en la liga Sky, se necesitan 6 medallas de gimnasio si es que se decide enfrentar a los lideres de gimnasio de ambos territorios y tambien por el mayor nivel que se exige, tambien las reglas en cada gimnasio son diferentes (ya veremos como son en cada visita a un gimnasio), mientras que si se pàrticipa solo en el territorio Kanto o Sky, entonces se requieren las 8 medallas normales.

Esta historia ocurre 10 años despues de aquella dificil aventura ocurrida en el kilometro 31 del camino a ciudad Ekrutik en que nuestros amigos, antiguos y nuevos, tuvieron muchos problemas para derrotar a Devileathar. Recomiendo que lean mi anterior fic "El encuentro con el destino", ya que tomo algunas ideas de dicho fic...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 1: "DIAS DE ESCUELA"

Molly ya es toda una señorita

PREGUNTA DE HOY: ¿Que pokemon tiene piel resbalosa y le encantan las cosas redondas?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

El amanecer de Pallet City, una ciudad que tuvo mucho auge despues de 20 años, a pesar de ser una gran ciudad, es muy tranquilo y agradable. Son las 7:30 de la mañana y el verano ya se acerca (hoy es 15 de Diciembre - supongamos que es el hemisferio sur, si? ^_^U ). 

El barrio de Villa Bosque Verde sigue tan apacible como siempre, aunque ha crecido la cantidad de habitantes de dicha Villa, hace 5 años que es adornada ahora por una estatua que simboliza la paz. Dicha apacibilidad permite que alguien en una de esas casas de la villa siga durmiendo como si nada.... no seria problema si las clases no comenzaran a las 8 de la mañana...

- "Z z Z z Z z Z... mi principe azul, que traes?...... Z z Z z Z z"

- "(Te tengo un regalo)"

- "Z z Z z Z z Z... es tan lindo, que es? Z z Z z Z z"

- "(Es un reloj despertador)"

- "Z z Z z Z z Z... y funciona?... Z z Z z Z z"

- "(Claro!! mira lo hare funcionar)"

RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

- "Z z Z z Z z Z.... Mmmmm, el despertador... que lindo suena.... suena.... el despertador..... suenaaaaa.... suena.... eh??? ESTA SONANDO EL DESPERTADOR!!!!!"

Nuestra amiga por fin despierta.......

- |_|U "AAAYYYY NOOOOOO!!!!!!! ME QUEDE DORMIDA!!!!!!!! BUAAAAAAA" T_T

La simpatica señorita se levanta rapidamente, pero tan rapido que se enreda en las sabanas y se cae... PAAAAFFF!!!

- "Aaayyyyy!!!!"

Abajo, en el comedor terminando su desayuno, un chico de unos 10 años, correctamente vestido con su uniforme de primaria, y en su camisa se podia ver la insignia de su colegio, murmura...

- "Bah!!! parece que la fea escandalosa por fin se desperto"

Una dama muy bonita, con el cabello pelirrojo, sale de la cocina con una jarra con leche en una mano y en la otra mano sujetaba una bandeja con tostadas, se dirije a la escalera y llama a su hija

- "Molly!!! ya es muy tarde!!! tu desayuno se enfria"

- "Ya voy mama!!! bajo enseguida!!!"

La joven Molly se vestia lo mas rapido que podia su uniforme de secundaria (ya dare las explicaciones del caso): Una blusa color blanco, una cinta roja amarrada a su cuello, un chaleco delgado sin mangas de color amarillo, y una falda algo larga de color verde, le hacia verse muy coqueta, su largo cabello pelirrojo, se lo peinaba formando una cola hacia atras.

- "En seguida bajo!!... (uyyy!!! que tarde es!!! llegare tarde al colegio!!!)" pensaba Molly

Molly termino de vestirse y bajo por la escalera.. pero aun dando saltitos tratando de colocandose sus calcetines de color azul que formaban parte de su uniforme de su colegio, se amarro los cordones de sus zapatos y tomo un poco de aire...

- "Debo tomar desayuno rapido, Hola Tomy!!"

- "Hola bocona fea" ^_^

- "A QUIEN LE DICES FEA!!!!!!!!!!!" \_/+

- "Jajaja, pues a ti"

- "Soy tu hermana mayor!!! mocoso insolente!!!"

Tomy, el hijo menor de Ash y Misty, siempre molestaba a Molly, la hacia rabiar, le tiraba el pelo, la molestaba con sus amigos, en fin, se peleaban mucho, pero, aunque parezca extraño, se quieren, despues de todo, siempre los hermanos se pelean. Aunque a veces Molly tambien lo molesta a Tomy.

- "Eso no me importa, FEA!!!!"

- "Tomy!!! no molestes a tu hermana" le hizo callar Misty a su hijo menor

- "UUyyy!!!! me saca de quicio este monstruo!!! monstruo tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto!!!! tonto y enano!!!" refunfuño Molly

- "Quee!!!! yo no soy enano!!!" se enojo Tomy

- :-) "Jajajaja, eres un enano!! eres un enano!!" se burlo Molly

- "Quieres pelea???" la desafio Tomy

- "Uuyyy que miedo!!! el enano quiere pelear!!!"

- "Toma, toma, toma, toma"

Tomy trataba de pegarle a Molly, pero ella como es mucho mas alta que su hermano menor, lo sujetaba con el brazo y Tomy solo movia girando los brazos sin poder acercarse (imaginenselo, jejeje)

- "Acaso van a estar peleando y no van a ir a clases???" los regaño Misty, pegandoles con un periodico... PAF!!!

- T_T "Aayyyy.. si mama, enseguida!!" dijo Molly cubriendose

- x_x "Si mama, ya nos vamos!!" dijo Tomy tambien cubriendose

- "Molly termina tu desayuno" le recordo Misty

- "Ooohh, es cierto!!! ñam ñam ñam ñam!!!!" Molly comio a toda velocidad, viendose muy graciosa

- "Oye FEA, mejor apurate o el director de tu colegio te va a tener haciendo el aseo de la sala otra vez... jajaja" le dijo burlandose Tomy saliendo rapidamente de la casa porque... PAF!!! Molly le tiro una sarten que no alcanzo a pegarle XDDDD

- "Enano!!!! me las va a pagar!!!"

- "Molly controlate. Ese niño lo tendre estudiando hoy toda la tarde" le dijo Misty

Molly termino su desayuno. Tomo sus cosas y le dio un beso a Misty, despidiendose

- "Adios mama, nos vemos a la tarde"

- "Adios hija"

Molly salio de su casa y vio que en el patio estaba su papa, Ash, quien se comenzaba a preparar para un nuevo dia de entrenamiento con Charizard...

- "Papito!!! siempre entrenando eh? bueno, ya me voy al colegio... adios.. muaccc" Molly abrazo a su papa y le dio un beso

- "Adios hija, suerte en tus clases!!"

Despues de aquel incidente ocurrido hace 10 años, en la pelea contra Devileathar, Molly le tomo mas cariño que nunca a su papa, realmente lo admiraba.

La casa ya quedo sola, como todos los dias. Los dos hijos se fueron al colegio. Y Ash y Misty se quedaron solos.

- "No te da gusto Molly? es tan alegre!!"

Ash puso su brazo en el hombro de Misty

- "Si, me da mucho gusto que nuestra hija sea toda una señorita y que ya este a punto de egresar de la secundaria. Aunque no sabe aun que es lo que pretende hacer con su futuro." dijo Ash

- "Pero aun tiene mucho tiempo para pensarlo con calma, solo espero que tome la desicion correcta. De todos modos sea lo que decida la apoyaremos, verdad?" pregunto Misty

- "Asi es..."

Ash y Misty ya no eran los mismos entrenadores pokemon de hace 10 años. No eran viejos, para nada... aun seguian siendo muy jovenes. Esta posicion de juventud que les permitia aun disfrutar de las batallas pokemon y tener una vida familiar como cualquier persona lo desearia se debe a que, como ya sabemos, se casaron muy jovenes... mejor dicho, demasiado jovenes. Al cabo de dos meses concibieron a Molly, luego pasaron 6 años y ocurrio el incidente con Devileathar y Mewtwo, al cabo de 1 año nacio Tomy y desde aquella vez han pasado 10 años. Considerando todo ese tiempo y que ya tienen dos hijos, realmente aun les queda mucha juventud. 

Durante todo este tiempo han aprendido lo mejor de la convivencia familiar y puesto que no se puede andar ya para todas partes del mundo como lo hacian cuando niños es que han encontrado un punto medio en la compatibilidad de la vida familiar y las aventuras pokemon. Han aprendido a disfrutar de los pokemon casi tanto como cuando viajaban, ahora en la comodidad del hogar y en los alrededores de Pallet City. Toda su actividad pokemon ocurre en Ciudad Plateada, Pallet City, y Ciudad Verde, y excepcionalmente en otras ciudades... pero vamos por partes, la historia por ahora transcurre en Pallet City.

*****************************************************************************

- "Espere por favor!!! no cierre la puertaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!" grito Molly al conserje de la escuela, corriendo tan rapido que ya no podia detenerse

Ya eran las 8 AM

- ^_^U "Buenos dias señorita Ketchum... por poco y se queda afuera" le saludo el conserje

- "Gracias... pero aun tengo llegar al salon!!!!" seguia corriendo muy graciosamente, ni se le veian las piernas

Molly al pasar al lado del conserje, el viento casi se lo lleva a este ^^

- "Caray!! que rapida es..."

Aun le faltaba llegar al salon C-24 de la secundaria Green Village.

- "Tengo que llegar, tengo que llegar" pensaba Molly mientras subia las escaleras

Dentro del salon C-24, estaban los compañeros y compañeras de curso de Molly, una de las chicas con un reloj en la mano y el resto de las personas contando en cuenta regresiva

- "10... 9... 8... 7... 6..."

- "Bah!! apuesto a que se salva como siempre" decia un chico

- "Uyy, pero esta vez no se ven ni luces de ella, tal vez no lo consiga" decia una chica

- "5... 4... 3... 2........"

De pronto se abre la puerta.... y por fin aparecio Molly, exhausta...

Aplausos surgieron de todos sus compañeros ^_^... CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP...

- "Bravooooo!!!!" celebraron todos la llegada de Molly, que ya era un verdadero espectaculo sus entradas al borde de llegar atrasada

- "Ahhhh... ahhhh... ahhhhh... ahhhhh, creo que lo logre" Molly tomaba aliento despues de correr tanto

- "Molly, un autentico record!! 2 semanas seguidas llegando al borde del atraso, jijiji" le dijo la chica que tenia el reloj

- "Ahhh... ahhhh... ahhhh, Kazumi, no te burles! tuve que correr mucho esta vez"

Seguidamente, entro el profesor de la clase - Walter Rayman -, quien habia escuchado los aplausos desde fuera de la sala.

- ^_^ "Estuviste muy cerca eh Molly?" le dijo sonriendo el profesor quien ya sabia muy bien que Molly acostumbraba a llegar casi atrasada todos los dias

Molly se sonrojo

- "Ahhh... ahhh, este... si profesor Walter" le respondio aun tomando aliento

- "Bueno jovenes, ya paso el relajo, ahora comenzemos con las clases"

- "Aayyy ya no mas profesor" le pidieron los alumnos

- "Vamos chicos, animense, ya falta poco para que el semestre termine. Y ademas ustedes son el ultimo curso, asi que una vez que termine el semestre ustedes egresaran de la secundaria"

Como ya habiamos dicho, el verano estaba cerca y eso significaba el fin del año escolar y Molly y los demas egresarian de su colegio.

Pasaron un par de horas y ya en la hora del recreo...

- "Molly??? Molly????"

Kazumi buscaba por todos lados a Molly en el patio, hasta que por fin la encontro cerca de la pileta, tomandose un refresco, pues aunque el verano aun no llegaba pero ya hacia mucho calor.

- "Kazumi!! aqui estoy"

Kazumi Asamiya, la mejor amiga de Molly, la acompañaba a todas partes. Esta chica de rasgos y origen oriental era el complemento exacto para Molly, puesto que ella (Kazumi) era una chica de caracter fuerte, decidida y con una fortaleza ante las situaciones dificiles casi a toda prueba, ademas de ser una excelente persona, una excelente amiga y muy confiable, en cambio Molly tenia una personalidad muy sensible, ella puede tener una voluntar ferrea y decidida, pero solo si el ambiente aldededor suyo lo mantiene, pero si las cosas se ponen dificiles y no existe ese ambiente que la acompañe, entonces se quiebra facilmente, es decir, o llora o se desespera. Molly necesita de gente fuerte que este a su aldededor. Esto puede deberse a que desde pequeña la mimaron mucho, pero por suerte Ash y Misty cambiaron un poco las cosas despues del incidente de Devileathar.

Sin embargo, a pesar de esa debilidad de Molly, es una jovencita muy alegre, vivaz y muy inteligente. La fortaleza de Kazumi, le ayudara mucho a Molly de ahora en adelante.

- "Por fin te encuentro... oye queria preguntarte una cosa."

- "Si? dime" le pregunto Molly

- "Bueno... la proxima semana el semestre se terminara, y como ya sabes egresaremos de este colegio..." le dijo Kazumi

No alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando vio que a Molly se le empezaron a caer las lagrimas, pero de un modo muy chistoso (estilo anime XD)

- "Si... me separare de mis compañeros... snif"

En todo caso... a Molly le daba mucha pena esto. Terminaria el semestre en 1 semana y al egresar tendria que dejar de ver a sus compañeros de curso y amigos que la han acompañado en sus estudios durante toda la secundaria... sin embargo, Kazumi se vio como una gigante frente a ella y la regaño...

- \_/+ "ERES UNA LLORONA EMPEDERNIDA MOLLY!!!!!! DEJAME TERMINAR SIQUIERA!!!"

(Ven a lo que me refiero con el caracter de Molly? XDDDD)

Molly estaba con una gran gota en la cabeza

- ^_^U "Uppss, lo siento"

- "Ejem... en fin, no hay caso contigo, pero bueno, lo que queria preguntarte es que piensas hacer de carrera profesional una vez que egresemos?"

Molly se llevo el indice a la boca, como pensando

- "Bueno, pues siempre he querido ser una veterinaria pokemon, o si no, entonces ser una entrenadora como mi papa, pero me da miedo..."

- "Y porque te da miedo?"

- "Es que no se, siempre he estado con mi papa y mi mama, y ese enano de mi hermano. Si me voy los extrañare mucho."

- "Pero siempre estaran en tu corazon Molly, ademas ser entrenadora te dara la posibilidad de viajar mucho, pero de todos modos es tu decision"

- "Si lo se, pero me gustaria tanto ser entrenadora como mi papa, pero no se, pienso en que tal vez no sea capaz, que sea muy dificil, que no pueda controlar a mis pokemon y todo eso"

- "Vamos Molly!! no sean tan pesimista, animate... digo, si quieres."

Molly sonrio porque siempre Kazumi la animaba

- ^_^ "Y tu que piensas hacer Kazumi?" le pregunto Molly

- "Yo? pues a mi me gustaria mucho ser entrenadora tambien, pero hay algo que me gusta mucho mas que eso. Me gustaria ser periodista, pero me gustaria especializarme en la vida salvaje de los pokemon, me fascina todo eso, me encantaria hacer reportajes, entrevistar a connotados investigadores y expertos. Para mostrarle al mundo las noticias y resultados de investigaciones que se realizen en el mundo. Me gustaria mucho trabajar para una revista especializada en el tema, como el Pokemon Times o como el Savaje Pokemon World, o Pokemon Discovery, son algunas de las publicaciones mas prestigiosas del mundo. Pero como no se puede solo ser periodista sin ser una entendida en el tema, es que me ayudara mucho el ser una entrenadora tambien."

- "En verdad que estas decidida a serlo eh?" le dijo Molly

- "Claro!! y ademas que me gusta mucho ese tema porque soy una admiradora del profesor Tracey!!! ^_^

Y cuando dijo eso a Kazumi se le pusieron los ojos como corazones

- ¬_¬U "(Suspiro) Ahhhh... aqui va a empezar otra vez" suspiro Molly

- "Pero eso es otro tema, bueno, creo que cumplire mis sueños algun dia" dijo Kazumi con determinacion

- "Kazumi... que valiente eres, tu siempre logras lo que te propones por eso te admiro, yo no se que haria sin ti, hay cosas que me dan miedo..."

En eso que conversaban, se acerca un chico un poco gordo, cejas grandes y con un aire muy desagradable y arrogante

- "Ja! eso no es novedad en ti, gallina!!! acaso la niñita mimada quiere ser una entrenadora?? Ja!!"

Molly se molesto mucho por esto, asi que le contesto

- "Oye gordinflon!!! vete de aqui!!!"

- "UUuuyy que miedo!! la niñita mimada se enojo... Bah!! tu nunca seras una entrenadora porque eres una mimada, si quieres serlo sera mejor que te de unas lecciones de como ser un ganador"

Kazumi estaba que explotaba con una vena en la cabeza...

El resto de los alumnos se dio cuenta como ese hablador y arrogante chico molestaba a Molly...

- "Mmmm... ese estupido es muy.... " dijo una de las compañeras de Molly

- "... detestable." dijo otro de los chicos tambien compañero de Molly

- "Mmmm... ese tarado de Rott. Ya esta causando problemas de nuevo, ahora le ha dado en molestar a Molly y a Kazumi." dijo otro chico

Kazumi exploto...

- \_/+ "Mira saco de estiercol maloliente, mas te vale que te vayas de aqui!!"

- "A quien le dices saco de estiercol!!! este no es asunto tuyo"

- "Si te metes con mi amiga Molly se convierte en asunto mio, estupido!!"

- "Ah si?? y que quieres hacer al respecto?" le desafio ironicamente

Kazumi se puso en pose de pelea, ya que sabia artes marciales, dandole a entender que si seguia molestandolas entonces se llevaria un buen golpe (han visto el tigre y el dragon? XDDD pues es una de las poses que salen ahi en esa pelicula XDDD)

- "Oye bien sabes que no se puede pelear aqui Kazumi" le dijo Molly a su amiga

Kazumi, conteniendose, dejo la pose de pelea

- "Eso!!! hazle caso a la mimada" siguio burlandose

Molly estaba muy molesta, pero no se atrevia a encarar a ese maleducado

Kazumi quiso resolver la discucion de otra manera, tomo una pokebola, activo el boton del centro y esta se agrando, luego con sus ojos le indico que fueran al patio de atras

- "Oh oh... habra pelea chicos, vamos al patio de atras" grito otro compañero de Molly

El chisme o mejor dicho XD la noticia de que habia pelea se extendio en menos de 3 minutos, ya mas de la mitad del colegio iba hacia el patio de atras

- "Hay pelea en el patio de atras!!!" grito alguien

- "Ledyba!!! indica a los demas que hay pelea atras!!" ordeno una chica a su pokemon

- "Ledibbbbbb" obedecio

El patio de atras era un patio un poco mas alejado de los edificios de la escuela, podian verse lineas demarcadas en el suelo porque era en donde los alumnos tienen ahi sus clases de educacion fisica, por eso tambien pueden verse tableros de basketball y arcos de futbol.

Ya casi todos reunidos - hasta los chicos estudiosos de la biblioteca estaban ahi - en el centro del patio estaban Molly, Kazumi y el presumido de Rott. La escena mostraba frente a frente a Kazumi y a Rott, Molly estaba un poco mas atras de Kazumi

- "Bueno mujer 10... a ver si te atreves a pelear conmigo"

- "Por supuesto que me atrevo saco de grasa"

- "A ver si puedes defender bien a esa mimada que dice que su papito es un gran maestro pokemon. Ja! son mentiras!! de tal palo tal astilla asi que su papa debe ser un farsante tambien, o tal vez sea su mama la farsante"

En todos los chicos que estaban ahi se pudo escuchar un "ooohhhhh", sorprendidos por la manera en que ofendia a Molly y a su familia.

Molly puede ser muy timida, pero si le buscan... pues la encuentran. Dio un paso adelante de Kazumi, y encaro a Rott

- \_/+ "Mira maldito saco de excremento, di una sola palabra mas y te vuelo los dientes!!!!!"

- "Uuuuyy que miedo y que me....."

PAFFFF!!!!!

No alcanzo a terminar porque de una sola gran cachetada lo hizo callarse. La mano de Molly quedo marcada y roja en la mejilla del presumido de tan fuerte que le pego.

- "Bieeeeeeeennn!!!!! Bravoooo!!!! CLAP CLAP CLAP CALP" todos, absolutamente todos los alumnos que estaban ahi reunidos mirando aplaudieron a Molly y alentandola, porque ese abusador se lo tenia bien merecido que le pegara esa cachetada.

Rott se sobaba la mejilla, esta furioso...

- "Muy bien pelirroja!!! tu te lo buscaste!!! Charmeleon!!! ve!!!!" dijo lanzando su pokebola

De la pokebola aparecio entre rayos un charmeleon

- "Charr... meleon"

Charmeleon no se veia muy feliz cuando aparecio de la pokebola... porque de inmediato dio un suspiro, lanzando un poco de fuego.

Molly tomo la unica pokebola que traia consigo ,no estaba permitido llevar pokemon a la escuela, pero siempre los alumnos se las ingeniaban para llevar alguno, en el caso de Molly, pasaba perfectamente camuflada su pokebola colgando de su collar que siempre llevaba puesto.

Apreto el botoncito y esta se agrando, luego la lanzo...

- "Wooper, yo te elijo!!!!"

De la pokebola aparecio Wooper entre rayos

- "Upaaaaa"

Wooper, el pokemon favorito de Molly, lo tiene desde que era pequeña, cuando sus padres Ash y Misty se lo regalaron cuando cumplio 6 años (no pongamos problemas en que si viven o no tanto tiempo, lo tiene hace tiempo y ya).

Que ocurrira en esta pelea? Molly se dejara pisotear por ese bocon y maleducado de Rott?

No se pierdan el proximo capitulo!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

LA RESPUESTA: Quagsire!!!

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Hola amigos!! ^_^ estoy de vuelta, y este es mi nuevo fic: Pokemon, nueva generacion de maestros. Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo... bueno, personajes nuevos, personajes ya conocidos, pokemon ya conocidos tambien, pero tambien hay pokemon nuevos!! es una de las sorpresas que les tengo preparadas, pero las sorpresas ya las dejare para mas adelante. Que les parecio Molly?? ya tiene 17 años y es toda una señorita.

Se estaran preguntando que porque este fic. Bueno, aparte de que me gusta hacerlo XDDD siempre me gusto pensar en la idea de que Pokemon sea una serie en un ambiente mas bien juvenil que infantil. Es decir que ya involucren otras tematicas, aparte de la etica de los entrenadores y ser el mejor entrenador del mundo, que tambien haya mas ambiente juvenil, mas romance, mas accion y cosas un poco mas densas. Como solo soy un simple seguidor de pokemon, entonces al menos me conforma y me agrada la idea de escribir este fic como siempre me hubiera gustado que fuera pokemon, bueno, al fin y al cabo para eso son los fics, para inventarse los capitulos... no lo creen? XDD

Espero que el chico pesado y desagradale les haya resultado lo suficientemente pesado XDDDDDDD, tiene que haber un tipo desagradable en toda historia no?

PROXIMO CAPITULO: Se inicia una aventura.


	2. Se inicia una aventura

En nuestro capitulo anterior, conocimos la nueva vida de Molly. Ya tiene 17 años y esta a punto de egresar de la secundaria. Un nuevo integrante de la familia se hace presente: Tomy, el hermano menor de Molly. Siempre la molesta y pelean, formandose una extraña forma de quererse como hermanos XDDD.

Ash y Misty en los ultimos 10 años han logrado formar un hogar bien constituido y han logrado compatibilizar la vida familiar con las batallas pokemon.

Ya en el colegio, conocimos a Kazumi, la mejor amiga de Molly, quien tiene una personalidad fuerte y decidida. Molly en cambio es muy sensible y sentimental, formandose el complemento perfecto para ella. Sin embargo Molly es muy alegre e inteligente.

En el momento en que ambas conversaban acerca de su futuro profesional, un desagradable y arrogante chico comienza a molestar a Kazumi y a ofender a Molly, ante esto Molly reacciona y le pega una fuerte cachetada, desafiandolo despues a una batalla pokemon....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 2: SE INICIA UNA AVENTURA

Es el tiempo de dejar a los compañeros de toda una vida de colegio.

PREGUNTA DE HOY: Es un pokemon fiel y leal, pero tambien es llamado pokemon legendario.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba mas de la mitad de la escuela reunida en el patio trasero. La escena ahora mostraba la multitud alrededor del patio y al centro Molly y Rott frente a frente

- "Wooper yo te elijo!!"

Wooper aparecio entre rayos...

- "Upaaaa"

Wooper, el pokemon favorito de Molly, lo tiene desde los 6 años de edad, cuando sus padres Ash y Misty se lo regalaron para su cumpleaños.

Los chicos del colegio que estaban ahi reunidos alrededor del patio animaban a Molly

- "Vamos Molly!!! tu puedes!!!"

Otros chicos que ni siquiera conocian a Molly, pero que eran del mismo colegio, tambien la animaban aun asi, porque si conocian a Rott y sabian que era un buscapleitos y detestable, y querian que alguien siquiera una vez lo pusiera en su lugar a Rott, y vieron como Molly le pego una fuerte cachetada... de modo que le echaban porras

- "Vamos pelirroja!!! dale su merecido a ese abusador!!"

La gente comentaba entre si...

- "Molly tendra alguna oportunidad? se nota que su Wooper no tiene mucho nivel"

- "Puede ser, pero es un pokemon de agua y puede derrotar al Charmeleon de Rott, que es un pokemon de fuego. Aunque esta vez Molly no esta en ventaja por el tipo, sino mas bien en desventaja por el nivel" le respondio alguien a esa persona

Efectivamente, Molly no es entrenadora - no aun - y por lo tanto su wooper no tiene mucho entrenamiento. Mas bien disfrutaba de su Wooper para jugar con el mas que para pelear.

Rott hizo el primer movimiento

- "Te hare pedazos, charmeleon!!! lanzallamas!!"

El pokemon obedecio...

- "Chaaaarrrrrr"

Charmeleon disparo un lanzallamas contra Wooper

Molly recordo algunos de los ataques que le enseño Ash para su pokemon, que ha utilizado en las pocas batallas que ha tenido

- "Wooper, doble equipo!!!"

- "Upaaaaaa"

Wooper con el doble equipo esquivo el lanzallamas de charmeleon

- "Wooper, danza de la lluvia!!!"

- "Upaaaaa"

De inmediato comenzo a caer una fina lluvia, de modo que asi se incrementrarian los ataques de agua de wooper

Esto afectaba a charmeleon

- "Charmeleon torpe!!! lanzallamas otra vez!!!"

- "Charrr!!!!"

El lanzallamas impacto en wooper, pero no le hizo mucho daño!!!

- "Tu charmeleon no puede contra mi wooper!!!"

- "Ya veras que te hare pedazos!!!"

- "Me ofendiste a mi y a mi familia, estupido!!! no te lo perdonare!!! Wooper!!! manda a freir monos a este tarado con tu chorro de agua!!! lo mas fuerte que puedas!!!" le ordeno Molly a su pokemon

- "Upaaaaa... blu blu blu blu blu"

El chorro de agua de wooper fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dar de lleno en la cara de Root y lanzarlo lejos, dando a parar a otra pileta que tambien estaba muy cerca del patio, cayendo al agua... SPLASH!!!!

- "JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!!!! Bravo Molly!!!! muy bien hecho!!!" Kazumi y los alumnos y compañeros de Molly la felicitaban porque estaba dejando a Rott en ridiculo

Charmeleon miraba a su entrenador con cara de u_uU

Rott salio del agua, completamente empapado y realmente furioso...

- "Pelirroja mimada!!!! me las vas a pagaar!!!"

Y ordeno a su pokemon

- "Charmeleon estupido!!! que haces ahi parado!!! usa tu golpe de cola!!!"

A regañadientes charmeleon obedecio

- "Chaaarrr"

Ataco con un fuerte golpe de cola contra Wooper... PAFFFF!!! haciendo que su defensa disminuya

- "Ahora usa embestida!!!! rapido!!!!" ordeno Rott

- "Charrr!!!!"

PAAAAAFFFFFF!!!! charmeleon embistio fuertemente a Wooper, quien sintio el golpe, ya que fue un golpe critico, causando el doble de daño

- "Oh no!!! el wooper de Molly esta en problemas!!"

Y Rott dio la orden final

- "Charmeleon!!! lanzallamas a toda potencia!!!"

- "Chaaaaaaaaaarrrrrr!!!!"

El lanzallamas fue todo lo que necesito Charmeleon para ganar... wooper cayo lejos debido a su bajo nivel

- "Wooper no!!!!" grito Molly, corriendo hacia el

- x_x "U..p...aaaa"

- "No!! wooper, mi lindo wooper" se entristecio Molly, tomandolo en brazos

La batalla pokemon habia terminado, y el Wooper de Molly fue derrotado.

Pero Rott no se sentia satisfecho, llamo a su pokemon, se fue caminando como enajenado hacia Molly, aun iba sobandose la mejilla por la cachetada que le pego, ademas que seguia empapado y hablaba fuertemente

- "Me las vas a pagar pelirroja!!! ahora veras"

- "Oh no!! que va a hacer ese tonto???" murmuraban los alumnos

Molly estaba sentada de rodillas en el suelo con su wooper en brazos, mirando impavida como Rott se le acercaba, sin saber que hacer

Rott llego al lado de Molly, y la tomo del cuello!!! levantandola

- "Creias que te ibas a reir de mi?? eh!!!"

- "Oh no!!! este animal quiere pegarle a Molly!!!" exclamaron sus compañeros

- "Molly!! cuidado!!" gritaron sus compañeras

Cuando Rott empuño su mano... en ese momento.... PAAFFFF!!! Rott cayo de trasero al suelo por un fuerte empujon que le propino Kazumi

- "Eres un cobarde!!! pelea conmigo!!! pero pelearemos nosotros, no los pokemon!!! si le tocas siquiera un pelo a Molly te juro que te vuelo los dientes de una sola patada!!!" lo desafio Kazumi, otra vez en pose de pelea, debido a sus conocimientos de artes marciales

No fue necesario que Kazumi peleara, de inmediato sintio una mano en su hombro, cuando vio de quien se trataba, era uno de sus compañeros de curso y junto a el otros 5, quienes de inmediato se pusieron frente a ella y Molly, protegiendolas

- ^_^ "Nosotros nos encargaremos de este tarado"

- "Gracias Emilio"

Despues encararon a Rott

- "Mira bola de manteca, si quieres ponerle siquiera un dedo encima a las chicas de nuestro curso tendras que vertelas con nosotros 6"

- "6 contra 1 no es justo!!" dijo Rott

Uno de los chicos tomo a Rott por el cuello, sin dejarlo siquiera hablar

- "Mira estupido!!! eres un maldito cobarde, quisiste pegarle a Molly y querias pelear contra Kazumi. Pero te salio el tiro por la culata (*) porque Molly te dejo en ridiculo y no te sirvio de nada el que le hayas ganado a su Wooper, mientras que Kazumi puede defenderse sola y te hubiera dado una paliza, pero no es de hombres el que pelees con una dama y como somos caballeros no podemos permitir que una chica se las vea con un engreido como tu. No eres mas que un marica, asi que no nos vengas con eso de que 6 contra 1 no es justo!!"

El chico que encaro a Rott lo solto y este cayo al suelo, luego Rott se puso de pie y miro a Molly

- "Nos volveremos a encontrar pelirroja mimada, esto no se va a quedar asi"

- "Ya largate de aqui animal!! si no quieres que te echemos de una patada" le dijeron los chicos.

Rott tuvo que irse asi nada mas con la cola entre las piernas, ya que entre todos lo hicieron quedar en ridiculo.

Kazumi fue donde Molly, quien aun seguia sentada de rodillas en el suelo despues que Rott la solto

- "Molly, estas bien?"

Molly aun temblaba del susto

- "Si... estoy bien, bueno, aun estoy temblando, pero estoy bien"

Los compañeros de Molly se acercaron a ella para felicitarla...

- "Bravo Molly!!! dejaste en ridiculo a ese tonto"

Molly no se veia muy feliz

- "Pero ese tonto me vencio facilmente, no pude desquitarme por haber ofendido a mi familia!!!"

Para Molly esto era muy importante, el poder evitar que la gente le pase por encima, pero su debil caracter no se lo permite... este es el tipo de cosas que deprimen a Molly justo cuando se siente alegre.

- "Vamos Molly!! aunque no lo creas te enfrentaste muy bien a ese abusador y hasta lo tiraste al agua, ademas todos tus compañeros siempre te apoyaremos..." le dijeron los 6 chicos

- "Pero es que...."

- ^_^ "Pero de que estas hablando Molly!! Vamos amiga!! aunque no lo creas le diste su merecido a ese gordinflon, ademas ya con esto aunque te haya derrotado ya sabe que no puede meterse contigo asi nada mas, porque lo dejaste en ridiculo aun asi" ~_^ le decia Kazumi, poniendole un brazo en su hombro, guiñandole un ojo y haciendo un gesto con el pulgar de su otra mano tipico en señal de aprobacion, para asi tratar de animarla

Esto basto para que Molly se sintiera alegre otra vez

De pronto alguien advirtio...

- "Oh no!!! el profesor Walter!!!"

El profesor Walter habia estado observando todo aquel espectaculo de Molly y Kazumi

- O_oU "Profesor... Walter, pero usted estaba aqui???" dijo Kazumi sin saber que decir

- |_|U "Este.. profesor... que lindo dia verdad??? yo... esteee... puedo explicarlo todo" dijo Molly tratando de inventar algo

El profesor solo las miraba con cara de ¬_¬

- ¬_¬ "Saben muy bien que no estan permitidos los pokemon y menos pelearse"

- ^_^U "Pero profesorcito... jijiji.... no estabamos peleando de hecho no hubo ningun solo golpe, mire a Molly, mire, mire... no tiene ni un rasguño... mire, mire" le decia Kazumi al profesor tratando de convencerlo con esa excusa, ademas que tomaba la cara de Molly de un modo muy chistoso tirandole las mejillas hacia afuera

- -_-U "Ya bazda Kazdumi me ezdas didando das mejillazd" le decia Molly de un modo muy chistoso a su amiga que le tiraba mucho las mejillas hacia afuera y no la dejaba hablar bien

Kazumi se dio cuenta que le estaba tirando demasiado las mejillas a Molly y la solto

- ^_^U "Uppss lo siento" dijo con una gran gota en la cabeza XDDDD

El profesor sonrio y les dijo con cara de mucha satisfaccion, por Molly

- "Si, lo se, se supone que en el colegio no se debe pelear, por esta vez pueden irse ya a sus casas"

- "Pero y que no es la hora del recreo? se supone que tenemos que seguir con las clases"

- "Si es cierto, pero la clase siguiente mi colega la profesora Hellen no podra asistir debido a un problema personal. De modo que deben quedarse solo las personas que tienen ensayo en el coro de la escuela para la graduacion de la proxima semana. Los demas pueden retirarse."

- "Gracias profesor!!"

- "No me lo agradezcan a mi, agradezcanselo a la direccion de la escuela."

- "Bueno entonces iremos por nuestras cosas y nos vamos, adios profesor, hasta mañana"

- "Hasta mañana niñas"

El resto de los chicos tambien se dio por enterado y de a poco comenzaron a abandonar la escuela.

Otro colega se acerco al profesor Walter y le pregunto

- "Por que no les aplicaste una sancion aunque sea leve? menos mal que la direccion no te vio porque te verias en problemas"

El profesor respondio

- "Es bueno que Molly haya intentado por sus propios medios defenderse sola, esta experiencia le servira de mucho, por eso a pesar de ir en contra del reglamento, aplique el criterio que hay cosas que no se enseñan en la escuela y que se deben aprender de este modo... en este caso, por casualidad, se dio dentro de la escuela. Es cierto que debi haberlas sancionado pero trata de entender a esa chica, es muy alegre, no es timida pero es paradojico que tenga ese caracter tan debil,es decir, muestra sus sentimientos completamente cuando esta al lado de gente que la quiere, es abierta cuando el ambiente se lo permite, todos aqui saben cuando le pasa algo, cuando esta enojada, o triste o alegre o preocupada, pero en ambientes extraños no sabe que hacer, asi que este tipo de cosas le sirven de mucho. Por favor no le digas nada a la direccion"

- "No te preocupes, no dire nada"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminando hacia su casa mas temprano de lo acostumbrado, iba Molly junto a Kazumi, cuando esta le pregunta

- "Molly, en que piensas?"

- "Bueno es que... no puedo dejar de pensar en que ese bastardo me derroto facilmente y haya ofendido a mi familia"

- "Pero Molly!! ya te lo dije, creo que tienes potencial, se que te da miedo salir de tu casa lejos, pero se te nota en la cara en que te gustaria ser una entrenadora profesional mas que una veterinaria pokemon."

- "En realidad me gustaria ser veterinaria una vez que logre ganar algo importante, pero me encantaria y sueño con tener las mismas vivencias y aventuras que vivieron mi papa y mi mama cuando eran mas jovenes... ademas..." comentaba Molly

- "Que cosa?" pregunto Kazumi, presintiendo algo en su amiga

- "Es que...."

- "Vamos Molly, dimelo, se nota que hay algo que te inquieta"

- "Es que.... quiero demostrarles a todos que no soy una chica mimada!!!"

Kazumi comprendio lo que Molly sentia

- "Ya veo, pero no crees que ese es solo un capricho tuyo el que pienses que eres mimada y que estas sugestionada porque ese gordinflon te molesto con eso? por eso asi"

- "Kazumi.... quiero superarme!! pero.... no me atrevo a salir de Pallet City yo sola!!! me da miedo"

- "Molly, lo primero que puedes hacer es hablar con tus padres, y si quieres yo puedo ayudarte tambien"

- "Puedo pedirte un favor?" le pregunto Molly

- ^_^ "Claro!!"

- "Por favor, vendrias a mi casa cuando yo converse con mis padres?"

Los ojos de Molly demostraban tanto interes en que la acompañara a su casa, y demostraban un deseo de superacion dentro de si de tal magnitud, que Kazumi no dudo ni un segundo en ayudarla

- "Claro Molly, yo te acompañare cuando converses con tus padres"

Molly se sintio mas tranquila, sin duda en Kazumi encontraba una amiga en quien siempre podia ella confiar.

Como se sentia tan feliz en que Kazumi le apoyara, la abrazo fuertemente

- ^_^ "Gracias amiga!!! realmente te aprecio mucho!!!" la abrazaba

Pero la abrazaba tan fuerte que no la dejaba respirar...

Kazumi ya se estaba poniendo azul y movia los brazos para todos lados porque le faltaba el aire

- @_@ "M-olly... no me a-brazes tan fuer-te... aaahhhggg no pue-do res-pi-rar aahhhggg sueltame sueltame sueltameeeee!!!!" dijo moviendo los brazos para todos lados XDDDDDDDDD

Molly la solto

- ^_^U "Uuuppss.. disculpame Kazumi es que me emocione, jijiji"

- "Uuufff, uuufff casi me ahogas Molly, en fin, a que hora quieres que este en tu casa?"

- "Puede ser ahora?"

- "Ahora? pues claro"

Molly agradecio el que Kazumi tuviera esa disponibilidad.

Al cabo de 15 minutos de caminar, llegaron a la casa de la villa del bosque verde.

- "Mami, Papi, ya llegue!!"

El hermano menor de Molly aun no llegaba, pues era temprano aun...

- "Molly?? pero que haces en casa tan temprano?" salio a recibirla Misty

Molly le explico la situacion del colegio

- "Ya veo, entonces pudieron venirse temprano... y veo que traes visitas, hola Kazumi" ^_^ le saludo Misty

- "Invite a Kazumi a tomar algun refrigerio y algun dulce"

- "Bienvenida Kazumi, como has estado?"

- "Muy bien señora, gracias, y usted como esta?"

A Misty no le gustaba que la llamaran "señora" porque aun era bastante joven, asi que se ruborizo y le salio una gota en la cabeza

- ^_^U "Oh querida!! pero no me digas asi que me haces sentir vieja, jijiji"

- "Oh esta bien... disculpe"

Molly miraba para todos lados buscando a Ash

- "Mamá, donde esta mi papá?" pregunto

- "Ah... salio a hacer unos tramites relacionados con pokemon, regresara tan pronto como se desocupe de los tramites en el laboratorio de Tracey, ya que le esta haciendo un examen a sus pokemon"

A Kazumi se le pusieron los ojos como corazones...

- n_n "Tu papa esta donde el guapisimo profesor Tracey????"

- ¬_¬U "(Ya empezo otra vez) asi parece, pero hace varios dias que esta haciendo tramites y visitando a mi tio Tracey en el laboratorio"

Como ya se sabia en "el encuentro con el destino", Molly desde pequeña le decia cariñosamente "tio" a Tracey.

Molly no hallaba como empezar la conversacion

- "Mama... tengo algo que contarte"

- "Dime hija"

Con aquellas palabras, Kazumi se hizo la loca y salio al patio sin que se dieran cuenta, para que conversaran mas en privado

- "Bueno pues... recuerdas que siempre he pensado en ser una veterinaria pokemon o bien entrenadora?"

- "Si hija, y has llegado a una decision?"

- "Si mama... y la verdad es que...."

- "Molly, continua"

- "Es que.... quiero ser entrenadora"

Molly se entristecio un poco por aquella desicion

- "Pero hija, ser entrenador requiere muchos viajes y requiere muchas agallas el viajar casi por continentes enteros"

- "Si mama, pero estoy dispuesta a eso"

- "Pero no puedes ir tu sola hija... que tal si te pasa algo?"

- "Pero mama, tu tambien viajaste por muchos lugares"

- "Hija, yo siempre viaje acompañada de tu papa, con tu padrino Brock y con tu tio Tracey, nunca viaje sola"

- "Pero podria conocer a personas que me acompañen, ademas tu me contaste que cuando saliste de tu ciudad natal Celeste, ibas sola, y DESPUES conociste a mi papa y a mi padrino Brock"

En realidad Misty no queria que Molly, su hija mayor, se apartara de su lado. A pesar de la juventud de aquella familia, pasaron muchas cosas cuando era pequeña, especialmente en aquella batalla contra Devileathar hace 10 años- Si bien aprendieron a no mimarla tanto como hasta entonces, si la cuidaban mucho. En cierta forma le dieron un poco mas de independencia, pero en casos como este en que deba alejarse de su casa, eran bastante sobreprotectores.

- "Pero Molly, deberias reconsiderarlo"

- "Mama!! lo que yo quiero es superarme... quiero lograr algo en la vida a pesar de las dificultades que se me pongan, tu y mi papa me han enseñado muchas cosas, pero lo que quiero hacer necesariamente debo aprenderlo por mi misma, por favor mama dejame ir!!!" suplicaba Molly, a quien a se le empezaban a caer las lagrimas

Por el tono de voz que alcanzo a escuchar de Molly, Kazumi hizo un suspiro u_u "Esta Molly!!! si le dan permiso tendre que enseñarle a no desesperarse cuando las cosas se pongan complicadas. Si ya esta llorando solo por una conversacion!!!". Luego se fue mas al fondo del patio para no escuchar esa conversacion. Esperaria a que Molly la llamara

Misty no daba su brazo a torcer

- "Pero hija!! si supieras cuanto me preocupo por Tomy y por ti!! pero especialmente por ti!!! que no lo recuerdas Molly??? pase una angustia terrible cuando ese Devileathar te mato!!! y eso que estabamos contigo cuidandote!!"

- "Ay mama, Devileathar no me mato!!!!"

- "Si hija, lo hizo"

- "Que no!!!! mama, ese Devileathar no me mato!!! te lo digo porque mis recuerdos de esa vez son continuos, en ese momento cuando me ataco recuerdo bien......." Molly se quebro un poco al recordarlo, pero se repuso ".... que al instante siguiente aun estaba yo ahi, si me hubiera matado no tendria un recuerdo continuo, sino entrecortado, seria como si no recordara esa parte"

Misty suspiro....

- "(Ahhhh)... mira hija no vamos a seguir discutiendo sobre esa polemica"

- "Mama, ese tipo de cosas no va a volver a ocurrir, el mundo ya esta en calma"

Misty no estaba dispuesta a darle permiso a Molly para que se fuera

En ese momento, Misty sintio una mano en su hombro, era Ash...

- "Misty, escuchemos a nuestra hija."

- "Papa, quiero superarme, y lo que mas quiero es ser entrenadora, quiero viajar como lo hacian ustedes cuando eran mas jovenes"

- "Hija, mira... uno de los errores que hemos cometido es ser demasiado sobreprotectores contigo, por eso creo que no te imaginas que es un poco duro viajar para ser maestro pokemon"

- "Pero papa, ya no necesitan ser sobreprotectores conmigo"

- "Cuando derrotamos a Devileathar, supimos que era mejor darte un poco mas de independencia y no ser tan sobreprotectores"

- "Por eso mismo papa, quiero ser entrenadora y asi demostrarle a todos que puedo valerme por mi misma"

Ash y Misty se miraron entre si

- "Misty, creo que no tiene caso que intentemos mantener a Molly atada aqui, su mayor anhelo es ser entrenadora, y lo que mejor podemos hacer es darle nuestro apoyo."

- "Si Ash, creo que tienes razon, pero sabes hija? te extrañaremos como no te imaginas"

- "Hija, eres nuestro mayor orgullo, y si el destino a querido que esta tradicion sea de familia - el ser entrenadores - entonces te apoyaremos"

- "Papa, mama... gracias"

Misty aun estaba preocupada

- "Pero vas a ir sola?"

- "Bueno... no se, yo tengo una amiga pero no se si...."

Kazumi intuyo que era hora de presentarse, asi que entro

- "Señor y señora Ketchum, disculpenme por entrar a su casa" saludo Kazumi, saludando respetuosamente

- "Tu eres Kazumi Asamiya verdad? bienvenida a nuestra casa" la saludo Ash

- ^_^ "Gracias, disculpen por entrometerme en la conversacion, pero yo estoy dispuesta a viajar y a acompañar a Molly en su viaje pokemon. He estado en varios lugares y estoy muy acostumbrada a viajar, asi que se cuidarme bastante bien. Creanme por favor, sere una buena compañera para Molly"

- "Pero y que han dicho tus padres?" le pregunto Misty

- "No se preocupen por eso. Hace bastante tiempo que converse con mis padres acerca de esto y ya me han apoyado para cuando me vaya. Ademas tambien quiero ser entrenadora, pero no para ser maestra sino para tener un conocimiento cabal de los pokemon y asi ser una periodista para publicaciones cientificas"

Ash y Misty sabian que Kazumi era la mejor amiga de Molly y una chica muy confiable y responsable.

Ash puso la mano en la cabeza de Kazumi y le dijo

- "Kazumi, te pedimos por favor que cuides bien de nuestra hija"

- ^_^ "No se preocupen!! Dejen a Molly en mis manos" dijo con seguridad

- "Entonces, cuando pensaras irte?" le pregunto Misty

- "Dentro de 1 semana, esperare a que terminen las clases y entonces nos iremos"

- "Esta bien, entonces tenemos toda la semana para realizar los preparativos"

- "Gracias papa y mama"

^_^ "Siempre te apoyaremos hija... bueno ahora comamos algo que se me ha abierto el apepito" "Quedate a comer Kazumi, sera un honor que nos acompañes" le invito Misty "Si, gracias, empezaba a sentir hambre" dijo Kazumi 

Cuando esperaban la comida, llega Tomy

"Hola fea, llegaste temprano hoy, acaso estabas demasiado horrible y te echaron de la escuela? Jajajaja" \_/+ "A quien le dices fea mocoso insolente!!!!!" 

Y en eso se quedan peleando Molly y Tomy. El le tiraba el pelo y ella le tiraba las mejillas...

- ^_^U "Vaya... deben quererse mucho" penso Kazumi

*********************************************

1 SEMANA DESPUES

Las clases ya han finalizado en este año y la ceremonia de graduacion fue muy emotiva, a muchos se les cayeron las lagrimas. Por supuesto que todos sabemos quien fue la mas sentimental de todas

T_T "Buuaaaaaaaaa!!!! No volvere a ver a mis compañeros... snif, snif" lloraba desconsolada Molly 

Pero eso no era novedad, lo que si era novedad es que Kazumi, la chica de carácter fuerte, tambien lloraba a cantaros

T_T "Buaaaaaa... Molly no llores que me haces llorar a mi tambien... buaaaaa, no volvere a ver a mis amigos y al profesor Walter" "Snif.... Buaaaaa... no volvere a ver a mi mejor amiga... Kazumi, voy a extrañarte muchoooooo... BUUUUUAAAAAAAAA" seguia llorando Molly 

Kazumi dejo de llorar... y puso cara de ¬_¬

"YA CALLATE LLORONA!!!! VOY A ACOMPAÑARTE EN TU VIAJE, YA LO OLVIDASTE???" dijo Kazumi regañando a Molly y viendose como gigante ^_^U "Jejeje.. es cierto, lo olvide" 

Despues de la graduacion, comenzaron a afinar los ultimos detalles del viaje de Molly, durante la ultima semana estuvieron planeando el equipaje y todo lo referente a un viaje largo.

Ya en la casa...

"Molly, solo faltan algunos detalles, y es que debes pensar en que campeonato debes participar" le dijo Ash "Campeonato?" "Asi es hija, los entrenadores pokemon enfrentan a los lideres de gimnasio del campeonato al que representan. Normalmente hay que enfrentar a los lideres de gimnasio para ganarles y asi obtener una medalla. Juntando cierta cantidad de medallas puedes calificar para el campeonato al que pertenecen y asi participar para intentar ser campeon de ese torneo" le explico Misty "Y como podria saber donde ir?" "Eso dejaselo a tu tio Tracey, el es quien ahora se encarga de inscribir a los novatos y darles lo que necesitan para comenzar" 

Kazumi que se encontraba con ellos, otra vez puso los ojos como corazones

"Que emocion!! Iremos a ver al guapisimo profesor Tracey" "Si Kazumi, pero tranquilizate" le dijo Molly 

Luego de unos minutos se dirigieron al laboratorio

Tracey Sketchiet, el anteriormente observador pokemon y posteriormente ayudante avanzado del profesor Oak, es quien ahora se encarga del laboratorio, pues el profesor Oak se retiro hace algun tiempo, decidio que ya era tiempo de descansar, aunque siempre aconseja a Tracey y es una respetable autoridad pokemon y un excelente consultor. Tracey egreso hace algunos años de la Universidad Azulona y continua el trabajo del profesor.

"Tracey, estas por ahí?" llamo Ash entrando al salon "Tio Tracey? Holaaa" llamo Molly 

Tracey aparecio de pronto, como huyendo de algo

"Hola Ash, hola Molly estoy un poco ocupado pero que desean?" "Como te conte hace un tiempo, Molly emprendera un viaje pokemon" 

Durante algunos minutos, Ash y Molly le explicaron que deseaba viajar y que necesitaba algunos implementos

^_^ "Han venido al lugar indicado, siganme" ^_^ "Si profesor Tracey... yo lo seguire a donde sea" le dijo Kazumi con los ojos como corazon 

Molly tomo de una oreja a Kazumi

\_/+ "YA BASTA KAZUMI!!! Vinimos a aquí para averiguar acerca de nuestro viaje, no te distraigas con mi tio!!!" "Aaaayyy, sueltame mi oreja, me duele!!!" ^_^U "Que simpatica es tu amiga Molly" 

Cuando se dirigian al laboratorio... algo le cae encima a Tracey y lo abraza, y lo bota al suelo... PAAFF

"Muk... ya basta sueltame!!! Me asfixias!!" le dijo Tracey tratando de zafarse "Muk... muuukk" ^_^U "Pasan los años y este Muk cada vez es mas cariñoso, se parece un poco al vino, jaja" bromeo Ash "Que? Cuantos años tiene este Muk?" "En si los pokemon en general gozan de buena salud y viven bastantes años, pero en particular los Muk viven muchos años y se encuadran dentro de los pokemon mas longevos... ayudenme a salir!!!!" explicaba Tracey y trataba de escaparse 

Una vez que sacaron a Tracey, fueron al laboratorio... Tracey encendio su PC y vio algunos archivos

"Que es eso tio?" "Es informacion acerca de una liga pokemon que podria interesarte, y que te recomiendo que vayas ahí. Aunque es muy dificil, pero tiene algunas garantias para los novatos" "Y cual es?" 

Tracey proyecto la imagen de la pantalla de su PC, a una pantalla de proyecciones, previamente habiendo apagado la luz

"Te lo explicare, La liga Sky. Es un campeonato regional que se desarrolla en el oriente de este territorio de Kanto. Cada año se abren las inscripciones y gente de todo el mundo puede participar." "Papa y mama me explicaban que se necesitan medallas, cuantas necesito aquí?" "En la liga Sky necesitas 8 medallas, pero en convenio con Kanto se ha establecido que si participas en gimnasios de ambos territorios entonces necesitas solo 6." "En Kanto y en Sky? Pero esos desplazamientos son muy largos, son 2 continentes diferentes" dijo Molly "Por eso es que en ese caso necesitas solo 6, para compensar la dificultad de los desplazamientos" "Eso es bueno" se alegro Molly "Pero te advierto algo, la liga Sky es muy dificil. Tanto asi que hay reglas especiales" dijo Tracey "Reglas especiales? A que te refieres tio?" "Bueno, una de las reglas especiales es que si en uno de los gimnasios eres derrotada, no puedes volver a enfrentar a ese lider de gimnasio, eso es porque necesitas un radio de victorias de al menos de un 75% en el caso de ganar 6 medallas, es decir, que enfrentes a gimnasios de Kanto y Sky, y de un 80% en el caso que enfrentes solo a gimnasios del territorio Sky, es decir, en el caso de ganar 8 medallas." "Aaayyy, no entiendo tio, es muy complicado" "Para que no te compliques, si eres derrotada en un gimnasio no puedes volver a enfrentar al mismo lider de gimnasio, a menos que sea la primera vez que participas en la liga Sky dentro de esa temporada. A lo largo de tu viaje yo te ire dando el resto de las instrucciones" "Esta bien tio, asi sera mejor... participare en la liga Sky entonces" "Muy bien Molly, entonces realizare tu inscripcion ahora mismo" 

Tracey tomo una tarjeta electronica, se conecto a la base de datos de la liga Sky e ingreso los datos de Molly. Luego en la pantalla del computador podia verse el mensaje "Request for Molly Ketchum in Sky league was accepted".

"Listo Molly, ya estas inscrita en la liga Sky, tu primer gimnasio te espera" ^_^ "Gracias tio!!!" 

Ash interrumpio

"Espera Molly, supongo que sabes que debes tener al menos un pokemon. Quien sera tu primer pokemon" 

Molly no dudo en responder

"Wooper sera mi primer pokemon" "Wooper solo lo usas para jugar, pero si lo entrenas sera fuerte" acepto Ash "Asi es, pero que hay de mis otros pokemon?" pregunto Molly "Te refieres a Spinarak?" pregunto tambien Tracey "Spinky, se llama Spinky" aclaro Molly "Esta bien, Spinky, lo siento Molly, debes decidirte por uno. Una vez que hayas completado 6 pokemon de tu equipo inicial, podras inscribir mas" explico Tracey "Oh, esta bien, entonces ya esta decidido, saldremos mañana" dijo Molly "Solo una cosa mas Molly... espera, te traere algo" 

Tracey fue a su estanteria, y saco un papel y un dispositivo conocido para nosotros

"Estas cosas te ayudaran de mucho..." "Pero si es un pokedex!!! Tio Tracey, muchas gracias" "Tienes suerte Molly. Ese pokedex es mucho mejor que el que yo tenia" le dijo Ash "Asi es Molly, ese pokedex es la version 3.6, contiene los ultimos datos de pokemon que se han descubierto y que me enorgullece decir que el Doctor Oak y yo nos hemos dedicado a investigar a los nuevos pokemon descubiertos" dijo Tracey "Hay pokemon nuevos? Cuales?" ~_^ "Ya los veras por ti misma Molly. Despues de esos descubrimientos, el profesor Oak decidio retirarse." "Ya veo, entonces eso es todo? Donde iremos primero?" pregunto Kazumi "Con Tracey hemos conversado acerca de eso y te recomiendo que vayas primero aquí" dijo Ash 

Ash tomo el mapa de Molly y le señalo la ciudad mas "cercana".

"Ciudad Candela. El territorio Sky esta bastante alejado de Kanto, de hecho tendras que cruzar el oceano, pero en linea recta es la que esta mas cerca de Pallet City" explico Ash "Tio Tracey, muchas gracias por todo" "Solo una cosa mas, toma esto" 

Tracey tomo un cinturon con las conocidas pokebolas y se lo paso a Molly...

"Pokebolas!!! Gracias tio, casi lo olvidaba" le agradecio Molly "Con esas podras capturar a tus nuevos pokemon, son 6 en total, de las cuales ya ha sido registrada una para Wooper. El resto tendras que comprarlas, pero por suerte son muy baratas" "Bueno tio ahora si... gracias y estaremos en contacto." Se despidio Molly "De nada Molly, que estes muy bien" 

La visita al laboratorio de Tracey aclaro casi todas las dudas acerca del viaje de Molly. Se acercaba el atardecer y Misty, Delia, Ash y Tomy decidieron darle una fiesta de despedida a Molly.

Fue una cena muy agradable, estuvieron ahí las personas mas cercanas a Molly, como Ash, Misty, Tomy, Delia, Tracey y Kazumi.

Una vez terminada la cena todos le dieron sus mejores deseos a Molly y posteriormente, Molly y Kazumi se pusieron de acuerdo: A las 8 AM saldrian de Pallet City con destino a Ciudad Candela, en el territorio Sky.

Aquella noche, Molly casi no podia dormir. Tenia sentimientos encontrados, acababa de egresar de la secundaria, ya no veria mas a sus compañeros que la acompañaron durante la escuela. Dejaria de ver por un buen tiempo a su papa, a su mama y a su hermano. Esto la entristecia, pero a la vez estaba muy feliz porque por fin iniciaria su sueño de viajar, y ademas su mejor amiga de toda la vida la acompañaria. El hecho que Kazumi la acompañe la hacia sentirse muy feliz y protegida.

Por fin se durmio, pasaron las horas y llego el amanecer... y llegando asi el gran dia

Todos esperaban afuera a Molly, el reloj ya marcaba las 8 AM.

Ash, Misty, Delia y Tomy salieron a despedirlas a ambas.

"Hija, voy a extrañarte mucho, por favor comunicate con nosotros para saber como estas" le dijo Misty con los ojos llorosos "Hija, si das lo mejor de ti se que lo haras muy bien" le dijo Ash "Si papa, mama, los extrañare, pero hare que se sientan orgullosos de mi" "Si hija, y si decides elegir la modalidad de 6 medallas, avisame eh?" le dijo Ash, guiñandole un ojo ~_^ "Que quieres decir papa?" le pregunto Molly "Nada hija, cuando llegue el momento te lo explicare. Hazle caso a Tracey, el te dara las explicaciones del caso" le respondio Ash "Mi nieta... por favor cuidate" le dijo Delia "Si abuelita, siempre me comunicare" 

Luego Molly miro a su hermano y este le dijo

"Bueno fea.... por favor cuidate si? No tendre a quien molestar ahora" 

Molly se agacho para quedar a la misma altura que Tomy

"No te preocupes enanito, yo tambien te extrañare, por favor cuida a nuestros padres , si?" "De acuerdo fea, algun dia yo tambien cumplire mi sueño" ^_^ "Y entonces seremos rivales!!!" le dijo Molly con alegria ~_^ "Asi es hermana!! Seremos rivales" le dijo Tomy "Recuerda Kazumi, cuida a Molly si?" le dijo Misty "No se preocupen, yo cuidare bien de Molly... bueno amiga, es hora de irnos en nuestra aventura" respondio ella "Si, adios a todos, los quiero mucho!!! Ya veran que sere una gran entrenadora" dio Molly una ultima despedida a su familia, y comenzaron a caminar en direccion al oriente 

La familia quedaba ya atrás, .... cuando ya estaban un poco lejos en eso Tomy le grita a Molly

"Molly!! Si sigues asi de fea vas a espantar a los pokemon y no capturaras ninguno!! Jajajajaja" XDDDDDD 

PAAFFFF... Molly se cayo al estilo anime XDDDDD

u_uU "Molly estas bien?" le pregunto Kazumi \_/+ "Uuyyyyy, ese enano!!!! Me saca de quicio!!!" "Bueno Molly, no te preocupes por eso ahora, mira Molly, hacia alla se encuentra el puerto. Ahí comenzara nuestra aventura y el barco de ese puerto nos llevara a la liga Sky..." 

Molly miro hacia el horizonte, penso en que detrás de unas lejanas colinas se encontraba el puerto con el barco que los llevaria al inicio de su aventura. Y con emocion penso en que hace tiempo atrás sus padres iniciaban un viaje similar. 

Ahora la historia se repite: Molly Ketchum, la hija mayor de Ash y Misty inicia una nueva aventura junto a su amiga Kazumi. Juntas viviran muchas experiencias, conoceran a otros nuevos entrenadores, enfrentaran a diferentes pokemon, y conoceran a nuevos pokemon. No todo sera facil, pero al menos se ha decidido a intentarlo...

"Vamos amiga!!!! Vamos a Ciudad Candela!!! Yupiiiii " grito Molly muy alegre 

Y asi, Molly y Kazumi emprenden el viaje hacia Ciudad Candela, que es donde esta el primer gimnasio de la liga Sky. ¿Podra Molly lograr su sueño de ser una entrenadora? ... solo el tiempo lo dira.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...

********************************************************

LA RESPUESTA: Arcanine!!!

********************************************************

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Espero que me disculpen que los capitulos sean tan largos. Y tambien espero que me disculpen haber ocupado cierto lenguaje un poco grosero, es que queria que ese gordinflon les cayera realmente mal y asi dejar claro que es un pesado XDDDD. Que tan gravitante sera Rott en la historia? Bueno para eso vendran los proximos capitulos.

(*) El "tiro por la culata" no es ninguna groseria. Es una frase que se dice para referirse por ejemplo, cuando alguien planea algo pero al final resulta todo al reves y no resulta nada de lo planeado. Tambien es equivalente a decir "se le viro la tortilla".

PROXIMO CAPITULO: Un nuevo amigo en el grupo.


	3. Un nuevo amigo en el grupo

En el capitulo anterior, en la escuela secundaria, Molly se enfrenta a Rott, un gordo desagradable y arrogante que quizo burlarse de ella y de Kazumi, sin embargo ella se defiende por si misma y lo deja en ridiculo. Furioso, intenta pegarle a Molly, pero Kazumi y sus compañeros de curso intervienen, evitando que eso pase.

Posteriormente, Molly decide viajar para ser una maestra pokemon. Inicialmente Ash y Misty se oponen, pero despues comprenden que son los anhelos de su hija y deciden apoyarla. Kazumi no duda y les dice que ella la acompañara durante su largo viaje.

Despues de los preparativos, consultando con el ahora profesor Tracey, inician su viaje a Ciudad Candela, que es donde esta el primer gimnasio de la liga Sky. Lo primero que tienen que hacer es llegar hasta el puerto que esta en los confines del territorio Kanto, y asi inician su aventura

-----------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 3: UN NUEVO AMIGO EN EL GRUPO

El clasico trio se junta para la aventura...

PREGUNTA DE HOY: Pokemon peleador, su nombre se deriva de un conocido actor de peliculas de artes marciales de la actualidad.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Molly y Kazumi acaban de salir de Pallet City, tras 1 hora de caminar deciden consultar su mapa.

"Molly, este mapa dice toda la informacion de los caminos?" "Bueno, aunque este mapa es muy bueno... no dice todo. Pero afortunadamente la version 3.6 del pokedex que me dio mi tio Tracey es mas que un pokedex, es casi una agenda-enciclopedia muy completa que proporciona mucha informacion acerca de pokemon, mapas, caminos y muchas otras cosas. Como es un poco mas complicado de usar, solo consultaremos el mapa integrado que tiene cuando en el mapa normal no podamos encontrar la informacion que buscar" explico Molly "Bueno y entonces cual es esta ruta?" pregunto Kazumi "Según el mapa, dice que esta es la ruta 18, que da hacia el Puerto Azul, y detrás de esas colinas dice que esta dicho puerto" dijo Molly "Mmm... pues se ve bastante alejado, llevamos una hora de caminar y aun se ven muy lejanas" "Si, por suerte el mapa dice que hay un pequeño pueblo antes de las colinas, ahí podremos descansar un poco" dijo Molly "Pues que bueno, y el pokedex nos dira informacion mas detallada?" pregunto Kazumi "Veamos... lo encendere" 

Molly endencio la pokedex y busco en la seccion de pueblos de las rutas que aparecia en el mapa integrado y en su base de datos

El pokedex respondio con una graciosa voz sintetizada

"Click.... Ruta 18: Ciudad Paleta - Pueblo Colinas, en este lugar acostumbran a descansar los viajeros que se dirigen al Puerto Azul. Pero ten cuidado, este es un lugar muy cosmopolita, debido que llegan viajeros de todos los lugares que han pasado por el Puerto Azul, se dice que es un lugar donde los maleantes acostumbran a ocultarse"

Molly se asusto un poco

"Uuuyyy que mala suerte tenemos, porque habra un lugar asi?" "No te preocupes Molly, si se acerca alguien le rompere los dientes" XDDD dijo Kazumi mostrando su brazo fuerte... "Bueno, como aun falta por llegar tratare de capturar algun pokemon" dijo Molly "Es buena idea... solo tienes a Wooper, asi que intenta que sea un pokemon contra el que wooper tenga ventaja y asi te sea mas facil capturarlo" le propuso Kazumi "Si es verdad, pero me hubiera gustado que tio Tracey me permitiera haber traido a Spinky" "Bueno ya conoces las reglas... no puedes iniciar tu viaje con mas de 1 pokemon, tienes que capturar los demas por tu propio esfuerzo" le dijo Kazumi "Si bueno, en fin... intentare atrapar alguno" 

El terreno donde se encontraban era de mucha tierra arida, pero crecian algunas plantas...

Cuando caminaban siguiendo el camino, de pronto Molly piso en un lugar algo blando, Kazumi iba delante de ella y sintio un ruido detrás de si.... PPPAAAAAFFFF!!!

"Aaayyyy, me dolio, cai con todo mi trasero!!" 

Molly se sobaba su nalga... la caida fue bastante fea

^_^U "Jajaja... Molly, estas bien?" le dijo Kazumi riendose "No te burles Kazumi!! Ayudame a salir de aquí" 

Molly cayo en un hoyo bastante profundo... y Kazumi le ayudo a salir

"Tienes que tener mas cuidado, pero no te preocupes porque yo Kazumi Asamiya, la defensora del bien y la justicia cuidara de que a Molly no le pasa nadaaaaaa!!" dijo Kazumi haciendo unas piruetas medias extrañas, muy animada 

Molly la miraba con cara de ¬_¬U

- "Si claro, burlate no mas"

"Ohh... jijiji, disculpa que me ria, es que tu caida fue graciosa" "Si, no se como es que ese hoyo estaba ahí, puede ser peligroso para las personas" 

Kazumi le dijo a Molly que siguieran...

"Bueno en fin, sigamos con nuestro viaje y... Aaaaaayyyyy" PAAAFFFF 

No alcanzo a terminar, porque ella tambien se cayo en otro hoyo

^_^U "JAJAJAJA... mirate tu ahora... jajajaja" le dijo Molly riendose ella ahora XDDDDDDD ¬_¬ "Muy graciosa, sacame de aquí!!" le dijo Kazumi 

Cuando Molly ayudo a Kazumi a salir, se preguntaban extrañadas

"Porque el terreno es tan blando aquí? Deberian reparar este camino" dijo Molly "Si, pero que yo sepa las personas de Pallet City nunca se habian quejado por este camino cuando iban al Puerto Azul" recordo Kazumi 

Ambas miraban a su alrededor tratando de ver el porque del mal estado del camino, cuando Kazumi diviso algo muy pequeño

"Pero que es eso? Oooohhh pero si es!!! ...." 

Ambas vieron una pequeña cabeza que se asomaba en la tierra...

"Digle diggg, digle diggg" "Molly mira!!! Es un pokemon, es un diglett!!" ^_^ "Si Kazumi, ya lo vi... y por eso voy a capturarlo" dijo Molly muy animada "Deberias averiguar primero algunas cosas acerca de ese diglett" le sugirio Kazumi "Es cierto, a ver" 

Molly saco el pokedex y lo dirigio hacia diglett, el pokedex detecto el pokemon y respondio con la graciosa voz

"Click... pokemon detectado: Diglett, el pokemon topo. Este pequeño pokemon puede cavar tuneles subterraneos muy rapidamente y causar mini terremotos. Sin embargo cuando tienen un alto nivel, pueden causar temblores de grandes magnitudes. Digglett es un pokemon del tipo tierra."

"Ya veo, asi que es del tipo tierra, tal vez Wooper si tenga alguna oportunidad" dijo Molly para si 

Molly tomo su unica pokebola y la lanzo...

"Wooper, yo te eli.... Aaaaayyyyy..." PPAAAAFFFF, justo cuando Molly lanzo la pokebola, se cayo en otro hoyo 

Kazumi fue corriendo a ver...

"Molly, estas bien? Oh... esa caida fue muy fea" x_x "S... si, estoy bien... guaaaa" 

Molly habia caido a un hoyo aun mas produndo

^_^ "Dig.. glettt" se burlaba el pokemon 

Kazumi ayudo a salir a Molly

¬_¬ "Uuuuuyyy... ese pokemon!!! Se esta burlando de nosotras!!!!" se enojo Molly "Me pregunto si sera una buena adicion a tu equipo" 

Molly se agacho para recoger su pokebola y la lanzo otra vez...

"Wooper, yo te elijo!!" 

Wooper salio ente rayos...

"Upaaaa..." "Wooper usa chorro de agua!!!!" "Upaaa... blu blu blu blu" obedecio el pokemon 

Sin embargo Diglett cavo un agujero y el chorro de agua fallo...

"Molly ten cuidado, Diglett atacara desde abajo" la advirtio Kazumi "De acuerdo... Wooper, usa excavar!!!" ordeno Molly "Upaaaaa...." 

Wooper cavo un agujero al igual que Diglett... sin embargo este saco su cabeza y uso un potente ataque contra excavaciones.... la tierra comenzo a temblar

"Que eeeesta pasaaaaando??" exclamo Molly "Diglett esta usando un ataque de magnitud... wooper puede perder...." 

El ataque de magnitud hace mucho mas daño cuando el enemigo esta enterrado, y fue justo lo que ocurrio. Wooper salio del hoyo que habia cavado con muchas heridas..

"U...p...aaaa" "Oh... no... mi wooper, estas bien amiguito??" le pregunto Molly 

Wooper estaba muy cansado

"Creo que sera mejor que desista de atrapar a ese diglett. Wooper regresa" 

Molly trataba de llamar a su pokemon, pero este se rehuso a regresar

"Pero , wooper. Que te pasa? Porque no quieres regresar?" "Creo que wooper quiere hacer todo lo posible por darte la alegria de ayudarte a atrapar a diglett Molly, si lo llamas se ofendera." Le dijo Kazumi "Es verdad eso, wooper?" "Upaaa" respondio el pokemon ^_^ "Muchas gracias wooper, muy bien, vamos a hacerlo!!" 

Diglett se enterro otra vez, pero esta vez Molly ordeno un plan a wooper

"Wooper, mantente corriendo!!! Asi diglett no podra usar su ataque de magnitud tan rapido" "Upaaaa" 

Wooper movio sus pequeñas patitas y comenzo a correr, diglett uso la excavacion para atacar, pero fallo

"Wooper, chorro de agua!!" ordeno Molly "Upaaaaa... blu blu blu" 

El chorro de agua tambien fallo, porque diglett era mas rapido que wooper

"Ay no... que hare??? Otra vez se nos escapo" se lamento Molly 

Kazumi penso en un plan

"Molly, diglett es mas rapido que wooper, la principal ventaja de digglett es la velocidad, asi que tendras que alcanzar su velocidad" le dijo su amiga "Mmmm... Es cierto, muy bien, wooper, usa doble equipo, y luego usa chorro de agua cuando yo te diga!!!" "Upaaaaaa...." 

Wopper uso su doble equipo y se movia muy rapidamente, para asi evitar que las excavaciones de diglett impacten en el pokemon...

Justamente diglett uso la excavacion nuevamente, y por el doble equipo de wooper, fallo

"Es mi oportunidad!!! Wooper ahora!!! Chorro de agua!!!" "Upaaaa... blu blu blu blu blu" 

Esta vez la velocidad de wooper supero apenas la de diglett, pero eso fue suficiente para que el chorro de agua se dispare con suficiente rapidez para que impacte en diglett...

PAAFFFF

@_@ "Dig.... lettt" 

Diglett quedo K.O

"Bien hecho wooper!!!! Es mi oportunidad, pokebola ve!!!" 

Molly lanzo la pokebola hacia diglett... y este trataba de escaparse

Mientras la luz roja de la pokebola aun estaba encendida parpadeando, Molly se arrodillo y rezaba...

"Por favor Diosito, que no se escape, por favor, por favor, por favor...." 

Claro que los rezos le salian muy chistosos XDDDD

Hasta que por fin la luz se apago...

^_^ "Molly, lo lograste!!!" la felicito Kazumi 

"...por favor, por favor , por favor... eh?? Lo atrape??? Yupiiiiiiiii!!!!! ^_^ lo atrapeeeeeeeee!!!! Atrape mi primer pokemon!!!!!"

Molly saltaba de alegria, por primera vez en su vida atrapaba un pokemon

Tomo la pokebola, e imitando las historias que su padre le contaba... tambien tomo su propia pose de victoria... con un estilo muy femenino, muy coqueta

^_^ "Viva!!!! Atrape un diglett!!" exclamo muy feliz Molly, en una pose de victoria muy coqueta... 

CLICK....

|_|U "Kazumi... que haces!!!!" exclamo Molly, sonrojada ^_^ "Ji ji ji ... nada Molly, solo te estoy inmortalizando con mi camara" le dijo Kazumi 

Lo que pasaba era que Molly no se dio cuenta que Kazumi le estaba tomando fotografias, para tenerlas de recuerdo y asi dejar impresas las aventuras que ocurran

"Pero no me averguences Kazumi, me da vergüenza" dijo Molly, colorada "Pero que no te de pena amiga, porque te ha dar vergüenza?" "Pues no... se" ^_^ "Bueno, ahora ya tienes tu primer pokemon. Y vaya que te costo" "Si... me costo mucho, en realidad no pense que atrapar los pokemon fuera tan complicado" "Bueno, ahora tenemos que seguir nuestro camino. Wooper esta muy cansado y diglett esta K.O porque lo acabas de atrapar, asi que necesitan que los llevemos al centro pokemon" sugirio Kazumi "Es verdad, espero que en Pueblo Colinas haya un centro pokemon, veremos el pokedex" dijo Molly 

Molly tomo otra vez el pokedex y consulto...

"Click... Servicios disponibles en el pueblo colinas: Centro pokemon, Residenciales, 1 hotel, restaurantes. No existe estacion de policia"

¬_¬ "Con razon dicen que se ocultan los maleantes ahí" dijo Kazumi T_T "Aaayyy, no quiero ir ahí, me da miedo...." dijo Molly preocupada "Pues no tenemos opcion, es la unica manera de llegar al Puerto Azul, ademas tus pokemon necesitan restablecerse" U_U "(suspiro) Bueno, si no hay mas remedio.... " dijo Molly, resignada 

Continuaron caminando en direccion al pueblo Colinas por espacio de 50 minutos

*****************************************************

Al cabo de 50 minutos...

Se podia ver un letrero que decia "Bienvenidos al pueblo Colinas, un lugar para descansar".

¬_¬ "Si es que podemos descansar" dijo Kazumi 

El lugar no se veia muy turistico, se notaba mas bien descuidado, se notaba que era un lugar muy rudo...

"Kazumi, no me gusta este lugar... llevemos a los pokemon al centro, compremos algunas provisiones y vamonos rapidamente, si?" "Si, esta bien, creo que es mejor evitarnos problemas" 

Asi, se fueron a buscar el centro pokemon, cuando al fin lo hallaron, con ayuda del mapa, los atendio una conocida nuestra, pero era algo diferente...

^_^ "Muy buenos dias, bienvenidas a nuestro centro pokemon" ^_^U "Hola... disculpa, nos han contado que hay muchas iguales a ti, por casualidad tu te llamas Joy?" le pregunto Molly ^_^ "Bueno, en realidad mi nombre completo es Josey Joy Segunda" 

Nuestras amigas estaban un poco sorprendidas

"Josey Joy? Que tus papás no te habian contado que las enfermeras se llamaban todas Joy?" pregunto Kazumi en voz baja "Eso pense yo, pero al menos parece que es pariente de ellas, ya que su segundo nombre es Joy" respondio Molly 

Esta enfermera "Joy" era un poco diferente a las demas, su cabello no era rojo, sino mas bien anaranjado, pero mas amarillento.

"Disculpa que te pregunte... pero no tienes madre o abuelas que hayan sido enfermeras?" le pregunto Kazumi ^_^ "Si, yo soy hija de la enfermera Joy de ciudad Grisasea" 

Aceptando esa respuesta, que para nuestras amigas no era nada de extraña, le entregaron las pokebolas de Wooper y Diglett

"Por favor regresen en 30 minutos, sus pokemon no tienen heridas serias, asi que sera muy rapido curarlos" "Gracias, bueno Molly, mientras se restablecen tus pokemon podriamos ir a llamar por telefono a tu casa y comprar las provisiones." Le dijo Kazumi "Si, espero que solo sean 30 minutos" 

Salieron del centro pokemon y se dirigieron a una tienda, tardaron unos 20 minutos en comprar provisiones y luego buscaron un telefono...

Luego de encontrar uno, Molly llamo a su casa

------------------------------------------------------------

En la casa de Molly, sono el telefono... Riiiiiinggggggg, Riiiiiiiiiingggggg

Misty contesto la llamada

"Hola? Esta es la residencia Ketchum" ^_^ "Mama? Hola mamita!!! Soy yo Molly" ^_^ "Hija!!! Como estas? Como va todo? Donde se encuentran?" "Estamos en el Pueblo Colinas, solo pasamos a revitalizar a mis pokemon y a comprar algunas cosas" "Tus pokemon? En plural? Oohhhh ya veo!!! Ya atrapaste algun pokemon??" "Asi es mama, atrape un diglett, me costo mucho pero lo logre" "Me alegro por ti hija, pero me preocupa que esten en ese pueblo. Tiene muy mala fama" "Si lo se, por eso apenas esten listos mis pokemon, nos iremos de aquí directo al Puerto Azul" "Me alegro, por cierto, ya han visto que las enfermeras son todas iguales?" "Bueno, de eso queria hablarte, esta enfermera se llama Josie Joy. Tu y papá me habian contado que las enfermeras eran todas de cabello rojo y se llamaban Joy" "Vaya que raro... no le preguntaste de quien era pariente?" "Si, nos dijo que era hija de la enfermera Joy de ciudad grisasea" "Aahhh, con razon, esa enfermera Joy es la rara de la familia. Es la oveja negra de su familia y no me extraña que le haya puesto un nombre diferente a su hija" "ya veo, bueno mamá ya tengo que irme, mis pokemon ya deben estar listos" "De acuerdo, cuidate hija" "Si mama, dale saludos a papa." "Se lo dire, adios." 

Molly corto la llamada y se dirigieron hacia el centro pokemon, cuando en eso observaron que un tipo de mal aspecto las miraba y las seguia...

"Kazumi, ese tipo me pone nerviosa..." dijo Molly preocupada "Sigue caminando, y no lo mires" le respondio Kazumi 

Siguieron caminando tratando de ignorar a ese tipo, cuando en eso una anciana pasa por el lado de ellas y el tipo se acerca hacia se grupo y de repente... sintieron como que tomaron algo a la fuerza...

"Socorro!! Un ladron!!!" Grito la anciana 

El tipo que las miraba era un ladron y estaba acechando a ver que podia robarles a Molly y a Kazumi, pero al parecer la anciana traia algo de mas valor...

"Señora, se encuentra bien?" le pregunto Kazumi 

El ladron le robo la cartera a la señora, y corrio tan rapido que se perdio de vista

"Si jovencita, gracias por preocuparte" "Rayos!!! Ese sujeto, corrio tan rapido... ni siquiera vi como lo hizo, ire tras el" dijo valientemente Kazumi "No jovencita, ya no te preocupes, en este lugar no hay policias asi que los delincuentes hacen de las suyas" 

Lamentablemente la anciana tenia razon, no se podia hacer mucho contra los maleantes si no hay policia

Un dueño de una tienda se ofrecio para llevar a la señora hasta su casa...

"Bueno espero que la señora este bien, bueno, vamonos Molly, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí... Molly?" dijo Kazumi 

Molly estaba parada con las piernas juntas, los brazos tiesos...

|_| "E... Eso.... fue un asalto autentico...." dijo Molly, temblando y parada ¬_¬ "Sera mejor que te muevas, o si no nos van a asaltar a nosotras tambien" "E... esta bien" le dijo Molly 

Caminaron hacia el centro pokemon y recogieron a sus pokemon

"Gracias enfermera Josie" 

La enfermera Josie noto que Molly estaba muy nerviosa...

"Te ocurre algo?" ^_^U "Esta un poco nerviosa porque acaba de presenciar un asalto en vivo" le dijo Kazumi "Ya veo, eso es cierto, nuestro pueblo es muy pequeño, pero debido a nuestra cercania con el puerto Azul, gente de casi todo el mundo se aloja aquí. Lo malo es que llega de toda clase de gente, incluso la de baja calaña. Anteriormente era un pueblo solo con casas y tiendas, pero como comenzaron a llegar visitantes, se estan construyendo de a poco los servicios necesarios. El centro pokemon y el hospital son los primeros servicios en estar disponibles. Pero la estacion de policia aun no se ha construido. Asi que mientras tanto tenemos que soportar a los maleantes que se dedican a asaltar a los transeuntes que andan descuidados. Asi que tengan mucho cuidado, un par de chicas bonitas como ustedes las hacen un blanco facil para los asaltantes" les explico la enfermera Josie ^_^ "Si, de hecho ya nos ibamos. La proxima vez que los visitemos espero que ya tengan una estacion de policia" dijo Molly apresurandose por irse "De acuerdo, esperemos que asi sea" respondio la enfermera "Adios enfermera Josie" se despidieron ambas ^_^ "Vuelvan cuando gusten, adios, cuidense!!" se despidio la enfermera 

Molly y Kazumi salieron del centro pokemon en direccion a la salida del pueblo, trataban de caminar lo mas rapido posible, pero otra vez ese tipo mal aspecto las seguia.

"Aayyyy Kazumi.... ese tipo nos sigue, tengo miedo" dijo muy preocupada Molly "Sigue caminando, sigue caminando y no lo mires!!!" le dijo Kazumi 

Caminaron por espacio de unos 10 minutos, y ya esaban en las afueras del pueblo colinas, pero el sujeto aun las seguia....

"Aaaayyy Kazumi, ese tipo nos va a hacer daño...." dijo Molly ya comiendose las uñas 

Kazumi se volteo para enfrentar al tipo ese

"Oye estupido porque nos sigues!!!!!" "Hey muchachitas, relajense" |_| "No te nos acerques!!! Vete!!! V...ete..." decia Molly, con una cara de asustada que el maleante se aprovecho de esto "Pero si yo no voy a hacerles nada... oh a ver? Que es esto?" dijo el maleante observando el collar de Molly, de donde colgaba una pokebola "N.... no me toques" dijo Molly, paralizada del miedo 

El maleante se acercaba a Molly, tocado su collar

"Molly quitate te de ahí, no caigas en su trampa!!! Quiere hacerte daño!!" le grito Kazumi "Aahhh se quieren pasar de listas eh? Chicos!! Vengan!!!" 

El maleante llamo a su pandilla, era el lugar perfecto para asaltarlas, ya que era un lugar solitario

"Bien jefe... que hacemos?" "Encarguense de ella, yo me encargo de esta tierna niñita, jejeje" dijo el maleante 

Los complices del maleante rodearon a Kazumi, querian golpearla... pero ya sabemos que Kazumi sabe de artes marciales ademas, se coloco en pose de pelea y tomo una de las 3 pokebolas que tenia...

"Mankey, yo te elijo!!" 

- "Makeyyyy!!!"

"Vamos fracasados!!! Intenten golpearnos si pueden" los desafio Kazumi "Callate!!! Aaaaaaaaahhhh" se lanzaron en picada a atacar a Kazumi y a Mankey 

Uno de ellos lanzo un puñetazo, pero Kazumi lo bloqueo, como eran muchos solo podia defenderse, correr, huir, y seguir bloqueando golpes... cuando tenia la oportunidad golpeaba a alguien...

Mankey por mientras giraba sus brazos a toda velocidad golpeando a cuanta cosa se le ponie por delante, pero como eran tantos sujetos, no podia contra todos

Mientras tanto, el maleante se acercaba a Molly, le tomaba su collar, y se dio cuenta que tambien tenia un cinturon con pokebolas (una de ellas ya ocupada)... como ya todos saben donde se ubica el cinturon, este maleante quieria aprovechar para tocar la cintura de Molly.

El maleante miraba con malos ojos a Molly...

"Kazumiiiiiii !!!! ayudame por favoooooor!!!!" gritaba Molly, suplicando que Kazumi la salvara del maleante que queria aprovecharse de ella, de modo que trataba de correr hacia cualquier lado, pero el maleante la seguia y la acorralaba "Ya voy Molly.... resiste!!!" 

Kazumi no podia sacarse de encima a toda esa manga de maleantes que le tiraban golpes....

"Aaahhhh!!!! Toma esto!!!" PAFFFF Kazumi le propino 3 golpes rapidos a uno de ellos 

PAAFFF le pego una patada circular a otro

Pero no podia sacarselos de encima.

"Mankey!!! Usa golpe de karate!!" "Maaaaaaankeyyyy!!!!!!" 

PAAFFFF

Mankey golpeo fuertemente a uno de los bandidos, pero todavia quedaban mas, a medida que le pegaba a alguno, los otros que ya golpeo, se recuperaban

De pronto, uno de ellos saca una navaja, e intento atacar a Kazumi, pero ella bloqueo el brazo del sujeto. Los demas tambien sacaron navajas, Kazumi se mantuvo en posicion defensiva

"(Rayos.... no se como saldremos de esta. Ya no se me ocurre que mas hacer)" pensaba Kazumi, que ya empezaba a cansarse, pero tambien empezaba a desesperarse, pero trataba de mantener la calma para que Molly no se desesperara y comenzara con alguno de sus llantos. "Maaaan... key" 

Mankey tambien comenzaba a cansarse

El maleante iba a tomar a Molly de la cintura...

;__; "Kazumi... por favor... ayudame, te lo pidooooo!!!!" gritaba Molly ya perdiendo la calma... 

Pero cuando las cosas parecian insostenibles, en eso....

"Aaahhhhh tomen estooooo!!! PAFFFF" 

El maleante que queria robarle a Molly recibio una fuerte patada en la espalda y cayo de bruces al suelo...

Los delincuentes que atacaban a Kazumi tambien se detuvieron a mirar que habia pasado

"Aaaagghhhh que diablos??" "Oigan tarados!! Conque quieren robarles a dos chicas eh?" 

Un muchacho, de estatura mas o menos alta, delgado y cabello celeste, se veia ahí parado con los brazos cruzados y mirandolos muy seriamente.

"Quien diablos eres tu?" le pregunto el maleante "No tengo porque decirtelo imbecil" le contesto el chico "Grrrr... muchachos!!! A el!!!" ordeno el maleante "Aaahhhhh..... toma!!!" PAF 

El muchacho atacaba principalmente con los puños, sin patadas, no sabia artes marciales como Kazumi, pero se defendia y atacaba muy bien. Le propino 2 fuertes puñetazos a uno que trato de atacarlo...

Molly estaba sentada de rodillas, temblando de miedo y no hallaba que hacer, pues no sabia pelear como lo hace Kazumi...

"Ataquenlo!!! Que esperan!!!" 

Kazumi, corrio y golpeo a otro tipo, y luego se colocaron espalda con espalda junto al muchacho misterioso...

"No peleas nada mal, chica oriental" 

Kazumi lo miro como con desprecio... enojada porque no podia ella sola y tuvo que llegar un chico a ayudarle

"Bah!!! Tengo un nombre sabes?? Pero ahora encargemonos de estos tipos" le respondio Kazumi "Temo que no podremos solos, pero pedire ayuda" "Y a quien?" "Ya veras...." 

El muchacho tomo una pokebola de su bolsillo y la lanzo

"Machoke, yo te elijo!!!" 

El pokemon superpoder aparecio entre rayos...

"Ma-chok!!!" "Y crees que con Machoke podremos ganar? Son demasiados!!!" le dijo Kazumi "Bueno pues, pedire mas ayuda" respondio el muchacho 

Tomo otra pokebola de su bolsillo y la lanzo

"Hitmonchan, yo te elijo!!!" 

El pokemon boxeador aparecio entre rayos

"Hitmon!!! Chan!!!!" "Muy bien... llama a tu Mankey, debe estar muy cansado. Ahora nosotros 4 le ganaremos a estos bobos. " dijo el muchacho "Mankey!! Regresa!!" 

Mankey regreso a su pokebola

Kazumi, Machoke, Hitmonchan y el muchacho comenzaron a pelear...

Kazumi por su parte propinaba muchos golpes a varios sujetos con sus artes marciales, el muchacho por otro lado dio varios puñetazos a otros tipos.... al cabo de algunos minutos acabaron con varios de ellos

"Muy bien, ahora Machoke y Hitmonchan se encargaran del resto..." "Grrr... ataquenlos!!! Tenemos que robarles todo lo que tengan!!!" "Hitmonchan!!! Usa evasion y luego usa tu puño dinamico!!!" "Hitmon.... chaaan!!!" obedecio el pokemon 

Hitmonchan esquivo los ataques de los enemigos muy rapidamente y luego uso el puño dinamico, el que por suerte impacto, debido a que ese golpe tiene baja presicion...

PPAAAAFFFF

@_@?? "Aayy me siento raro... mejor vamonos" dijeron varios de ellos 

Cuando trataban de huir, chocaban con los arboles o se tropezaban solos... PAF PAF PAF....

Machoke, toma a esos tontos y mandalos a volar lejos!!!" ordeno el muchacho "Ma....chok!!!" 

Machoke tomo a un grupo de sujetos y los levanto con una fuerza increible, y luego los arrojo lejos...

"Aaaagghhhhh" 

El peligro ya habia pasado, los maleantes fueron repelidos.

Molly estaba aun temblando de miedo, pero ya comenzaba a calmarse... el muchacho le ofrecio la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie...

"Estas bien?" le dijo el muchacho "E...este, si, gracias estoy bien, ese ladron no alcanzo a robarme nada" le respondio Molly 

El muchacho se dirigio a Kazumi...

"Oye chica... peleas muy bien, donde aprendiste artes marciales?" "Mi nombre es Kazumi Asamiya me oiste??? Y hubiera podido acabarlos yo sola!!!!" dijo Kazumi enojada, con aire orgulloso, no queria aceptar que tuvo que llegar alguien mas a ayudarla "Si claro... eran mas de 20 sujetos, vamos, no hubieras podido tu sola. Mis pokemon hicieron casi todo el trabajo" le dijo el sujeto "Mmmmhhhh ¡!!" Kazumi hizo un gesto de desprecio ^_^ "Disculpa, muchas gracias por habernos ayudado, cual es tu nombre?" le agradecio Molly "Oh cierto, mi nombre es Maxwell F. Yamada y vengo del territorio Johto, pero pueden llamarme Max" "Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Molly Ketchum y vengo de ciudad Paleta y ella es mi mejor amiga, Kazumi Asamiya." Se presento Molly "Mucho gusto damitas" "Damitas??? Mmm... bueno esta bien, es cierto, muchas gracias" respondio Kazumi, ya mas relajada "Oigan, y que hacen un par de señoritas solas por estos lugares tan peligrosos? El pueblo Colinas aun no tiene estacion de policia y la gente malvada que llega a traves del puerto hace de las suyas aquí" les pregunto Max "Estamos comenzando con nuestro viaje para ser una maestra pokemon, nos dirigimos precisamente hacia el puerto" le dijo Molly "Y tan solas?? Vaya..." "Bueno, quiero llegar a la ciudad Candela" le dijo Molly "Eso significa que quieren participar en la liga Sky verdad?" "Asi es, y nos vimos obligadas a pasar por el pueblo Colinas" dijo Kazumi "Y tu que haces aquí? Porque no creo que te dediques a defender a las chicas que son asaltadas" le pregunto Kazumi "Bueno, mi padre, Jubei Yamada, tiene un dojo pokemon en el territorio Johto, y dice que mas me vale que sea fuerte como lo es el, asi que me embarque tambien en un viaje para entrenar lo mas posible para demostrarle que mis pokemon pueden ser tan experimentados como los de el y ser un gran maestro de dojo" respondio Max "Ya veo... yo tambien quiero superarme, e intentare participar en la liga Sky" 

En eso Max recordo algo...

"Un momento... dijiste que te llamas Molly Ketchum y vienes de ciudad Paleta?" "Si, asi es" "Mmmm... acaso eres pariente del maestro pokemon Ash Ketchum?" "Si... soy su hija" "Vaya!!! Pero tienes el cabello pelirrojo... " "Eso es porque mi mama es pelirroja, sali casi identica a mi mama, Misty" "Misty!!!! Vaya...." "Acaso conoces a mis padres?" "Si, he oido sobre ellos. Ellos visitaron una vez el dojo Kenzo en el territorio Johto" 

Molly recordo que Misty le conto que visitaron un dojo asi

"Asi es, mi mama me conto que visitaron un dojo de un Sihan (no se si asi se escribe XDD) llamado Kenzo y que tenia algunos problemas con su nieta Shiguza" "Mmmhhh... Chiguza, menos mal que se le quito la idea de enseñar ballet a sus pokemon" "Los conoces?" "Si, ella es mi prima, aunque es mayor que yo." "Ya veo... entonces estas haciendo un viaje tambien?" "Asi es, aunque muchos de mis pokemon son peleadores, tambien tengo de otros tipos. Quiero especializarme en los peleadores pero tambien es importante saber acerca de los otras clases de pokemon" respondio Max "Nosotras vamos a la liga Sky, y ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo aquí asi que si nos disculpas... pero muchas gracias por tu ayuda" le dijo Kazumi 

El muchacho respondio

"Vamos, el mundo puede tener muchos lugares peligrosos y dos chicas solas pueden pasar por muchas dificultades, pero no se preocupen!!! Yo Max, las protejere y sere su guardaespaldas con mis pokemon peleadores!!!" ¬_¬ "Podemos solas sin ti, galan!!!!" le dijo Kazumi "Vamos!! Estamos juntos en esto, todos queremos superarnos haciendo este viaje pokemon. Ademas, si me quedo con ustedes tendre la oportunidad de aprender e incrementar mis niveles mucho mas que si estoy solo. Y de paso, de vuelta del viaje podre conocer al gran maestro pokemon Ash Ketchum, asi que ya se han encontrado un compañero de viaje" dijo Max "Vamos Kazumi... sera divertido estar con un nuevo amigo, ademas que mientras mas seamos, mejor" dijo Molly ¬_¬ "Bueno, esta bien... puedes venir con nosotras" "Viste que es buena idea Kazumi?" dijo Molly 

Kazumi cambio su cara de enojada y dijo

^_^ "Si es verdad, ademas seremos un equipo de la cual formo parte yo, Kazumi Asamiya, la defensora del bien y de la justiciaaaaa!!!!" 

Kazumi tomaba a Molly bailando mientras decia esto, y al final quedo en una pose de superheroina... algo ridicula XDDDDDD

Max solo miraba

¬_¬U "(Que ridiculas!!!....)" - penso - " espero que sea buena idea ir con ellas" murmuro despues, rescandose la mejilla XD ¬_¬ "Que dijiste???" dijo Kazumi ^_^U "jejeje... no nada" "Bueno entonces vamos en direccion al Puerto Azul!!! Ya estoy ansiosa de abordar el barco!!!!" dijo Molly ya tranquila y ahora animada.... "Si, vamos!!!" exclamo Kazumi "Muy bien chicas... en marcha" dijo Max, tomando sus cosas 

Molly tomo el mapa y observo que el camino que les servia, y la unica, era la ruta 19

"Consulta tu pokedex Molly, asi estaremos seguros" le dijo Kazumi 

Molly tomo el pokedex, y este respondio

"Click, Ruta 19: Pueblo Colinas - Puerto Azul. Este es el unico camino que conecta a estas dos localidades, debido a su cercania. Para llegar al Puerto Azul, si viajas en automovil tomara 5 minutos, en bicicleta 15, y caminando 30 minutos"

Kazumi y Molly tomaron sus cosas y continuaron el viaje, se dispusieron a pasar por las colinas.

Al cabo de media hora, lograban salir de las colinas... Molly fue la primera en divisar los primeros edificios y el mar que bañaba la costa del Puerto Azul.

^_^ "Miren!!! El Puerto Azul!! Ahhhh ;___; que belleza!! El mar" 

Molly encontro la vista tan bonita que comenzo a llorar de la emocion XDDDD

¬_¬U "Bah!! Ya empezo otra vez" dijo Kazumi con una gran cara de fastidio XDDD ·_·U "Que... que le pasa?" pregunto Max "Lo que pasa es que esta chiquilla es una llorona sin remedio..." le respondio 

Tomo a Molly de una oreja y la llevo...

"Muy bien nubecita de lluvia, andando, ya fue suficiente de tanta agua" |_|UU "Aaayy!! Kazumi, sueltame mi oreja!! Me duele!!!" dijo Molly, volviendo a la realidad 

Y asi, habiendo pasado por un peligro inminente de ser asaltadas, un nuevo amigo se les une a Molly y Kazumi, juntos los 3 serán quienes viajen por el territorio Sky descubriendo nuevos pokemon y nuevas batallas. Aunque les costo muchisimo llegar al Puerto Azul, nuestros amigos estan preparados para abordar el barco mas proximo. ¿Que aventuras les esperaran al otro lado del oceano? Bueno... primero veamos que aventuras ocurriran EN el oceano y luego ya veremos XDDD.

Una silueta se alcanzo a ver en donde estan los containers, que espiaba a nuestros amigos...

"Jefe... acaban de llegar al puerto y ya van a subir al barco" dijo hablando por su transmisor 

- "Excelente...." dijo una siniestra voz

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA....

**********************************************************

La respuesta: Hitmonchan!!

**********************************************************

Nota del autor: Upps!! ^_^U Uppss chicos lo siento muchisimo... estos capitulos me estan quedando kilometricos... bueno, si ya han leido hasta aquí, les pido disculpas y les doy gracias por la paciencia de leer XDDD. Bueno ya lo ven, por fin se formo el clasico trio en este tipo de historias. Molly ya atrapo su primer pokemon, que bien no? Hasta ahora se estaran preguntando: "¿Y los pokemon nuevos, cuando?", si es cierto, les prometi pokemon nuevos en este fic, paciencia, paciencia, ya vendran ~_^

Como bono extra... ya se comienza a ver los primeros peligros... quien es ese tipo que los espia?

PROXIMO CAPITULO: Un postre desconocido


	4. Un postre desconocido

En nuestro capitulo anterior. Molly captura su primer pokemon: Un digglett. Posteriormente se ven obligadas a pasar por el Pueblo Colinas, en donde hay mucha delincuencia debido a que no hay estacion de policia, despues de pasar por el centro pokemon y de comprar algunos viveres, son seguidas por un grupo de maleantes. Cuando ya estaban siendo acorraladas, aparece en su ayuda un joven llamado Max quien decide acompañarlas en su viaje. Una vez que se conocen continuan el camino y por fin llegan al Puerto Azul en donde deberan abordar un barco para cruzar el oceano y llegar al puerto de Ciudad Candela.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 4: UN POSTRE DESCONOCIDO

La pregunta de hoy: Un pokemon que le gustan las cosas brillantes, ¿sera el que piensan? Quien sabe XD

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

^_^ "Que belleza el mar!! Que lindoooooooo!!! Me quedaria aquí toda la tarde!!!" decia muy animada Molly ¬_¬ "Si claro, quedate aquí y que el barco te deje botada... ademas otros chicos se ganaran la medalla del gimnasio Candela que TU debieras ganar" le dijo Kazumi con sarcasmo 

PAAFFFF

Molly se cayo XDDDDDD

T_T "No me digas eso Kazumi" ^_^U "Si yo estaba bromeando nada mas Molly, ji ji ji" "Esta bien Kazumi, yo se que te preocupas por mi, bueno vamos!! Vamos Max!! Eh??... Max??" dijo Molly quien habia perdido de vista a Max "Oigan!!! Si quieren quedarse aquí por mi no hay problema!!! Puedo ir solo!! :-P " les grito Max quien ya estaba en el muelle, y ni siquiera las espero, las dejo hablando solas y con el dedo se tiraba el parpado inferior del ojo, sacandoles la lengua XDDDDDDDDDDD (ya saben a lo que me refiero XDDDD) 

Nuestras amigas se fueron corriendo muy rapido, moviendo los brazos, reclamando y ni se les veian los pies XDDDDDDDDD

"Oye!!! Oye oye oye oye oye oye!!!!!! No nos dejes aquí!!!!!!!!!!" 

Alcanzaron Max y Kazumi lo tomo del cuello y lo aporreo para todos lados

"Oye eres un tonto!!! Como nos dejas ahí botadas y hablando solas!! Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto...... tonto!!!" "Aahhhgggggg... lo siento era para que se apuraran!!!" ^_^U "Ya sueltalo Kazumi, si?" dijo Molly con una gota en la cabeza XD 

Kazumi lo solto

"Gra........... cias" dijo Max, casi azul y cayendose 

PAAFFFFF

XDDDDDDDD

*********************************************************

"Los pasajeros tengan el favor de abordar el Esmeralda con destino a Ciudad Candela" podia escucharse por los altoparlantes del puerto. "Si que es un barco muy grande, verdad?" observo Kazumi "Si... nunca habia viajado en uno asi" dijo Molly "Con mi padre una sola vez viajamos en este barco fue cuando el decidio regresar y yo decidi quedarme aquí" dijo Max 

Los 3 decidieron subir hasta que llegaron a la cubierta

"Ohhh!!! Es... es.... muy atractivo!!!" observo Molly "Asi es... no es el maximo lujo, pero es muy agradable" agrego Max ^_^ "Que esplendido!!! Sera divertido viajar en este barco... verdad Molly?" dijo Kazumi con muchisimos animos, como acostumbra a tenerlos. 

En la cubierta del barco podia verse gente de todas las nacionalidades, desde Johto, Kanto, Islas naranja, etc de todas partes.

"Wildrow, tienes que mantenerte derecho" decia un señor muy distinguido a su Grandbull "Oye linda!! Vamos a broncearnos... ay que super esta el sol... mi cabello combinara de maravilla con mi piel, y tu piel azulada combina a la perfeccion con mi traje de baño" decia una mujer muy presumida (hasta con acento presumido XDDDD) a su Nidoran hembra ^_^U "Ji ji ji... pero que chica tan presumida" dijo Molly hablando bajo a sus amigos "Pues si, tendra mucho cuerpo pero nada de cerebro, jajaja" dijo Kazumi riendose junto a Molly... "Jajaja, asi es, y ese señor hace realmente el ridiculo usando un abrigo tan grueso si hace un sol abrazador, todo para presumirse con su Grandbull" agrego Max 

Los tres miraron a aquellos presumidos, luego se miraron entre ellos y...

XDDDDD "JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!!!! " 

Molly, Kazumi y Max no podian parar de reirse

"Que gentuza tan maleducada..." decia esa chica 

Nuestros amigos siguieron avanzando por la cubierta, cuando el barco zarpo.

"Mira Molly!!! Desde aquí puede verse la bahia!! Ya estamos zarpando!!" le dijo kazumi a su amiga 

En el momento que el barco zarpaba, se escuchaba la tipica campana antes de que zarpara el barco, CLING CLING CLING CLING CLING!!!

"Adiooooooooossss!!!" se despedian las diferentes personas que estaban en la cubierta, haciendoles señas a los que se quedaron en tierra. 

Muchos pajaros costeros volaban en cantidades aldededor del barco que ya zarpaba, como Pelippers, y otros parecidos a las gaviotas.

Luego de algunos minutos, Max propuso

"Bueno, creo que sera mejor que vayamos a nuestros camarotes, necesito una buena ducha y una buena comida" "Nosotras haremos lo mismo, tomaremos una ducha y luego nos juntaremos para ir a comer si?" asintio Kazumi "Si, yo ya quiero cambiarme de ropa" dijo Molly 

Luego de encontrar sus camarotes, Molly y Kazumi entraron a uno doble mientras que Max entro a un camarote mas pequeño pero individual.

***********************************************

"Ahhhh!!! Que refrescante esta el agua!!" decia Molly, mientras tomaba su ducha 

Kazumi ya habia tomado su ducha, y ahora era el turno de Molly.

Al cabo de algunos minutos, Molly salia de la ducha envuelta solo por una toalla que cubria su cuerpo y otra envolviendose el cabello.

El cabello de Molly es muy largo, llegandole casi hasta la cintura, pero normalmente ella se hace una cola o bien se lo amarra, debido a que es tan largo, tarda mucho en secarselo, asi que es lo primero que intenta secarse antes de seguir secandose el resto del cuerpo.

(Hey!! No sean pervertidos!! No las miren, son 2 chicas!! Yo estoy escribiendo esta parte con los ojos cerrados XDDDDDDDD jajaja)

Kazumi ya estaba casi lista, estaba decidiendo que blusa ponerse, justo cuando iba a ponersela siente que algo la toca...

"Aaaayyy!!!!!!" |_|U "Kazumi!!! No grites asi, me asustas!!!" dijo Molly mientras dejaba otra toalla encima de la cama "Es que senti que algo me rozo la piel" "A...a...algo??????" dijo Molly ya temblando, ya sabemos como es ^^U "Mmmmhhh... si, pero no dejare que me asuste!!" dijo Kazumi con valentia 

Intentaban buscar a esa cosa que Kazumi decia haber sentido pero sin suerte...

Molly continuo secandose hasta que de pronto...

|_|UUU "Aaaaaaaaaayyyyy! Ay ay ay ay ay ay ay ¡!!! Kazumi!!! Que tengo en la espalda????" gritaba Molly como loca y muy asustada 

La cosa esa que Molly sintio en la espalda no alcanzo a verla Kazumi con claridad

"Pudiste verla?????? Pudiste verla??????" "No Molly, no alcanze a ver nada... que sentiste en tu espalda?" "Pues... no se, como algo gelatinoso... o como de goma" 

De pronto... Molly sintio lo mismo pero en sus piernas (estaba sentada)

T_T "Aaaaaaaaaaayyyyy!!! Quitamelo!!! Quitamelo!!! Quitamelo!!! Quitamelo!!!!!! Kazumi!!! Aaaaaaaaaaayyyyy BUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAA!!!!" gritaba Molly como una loca XDDDDDDDDD 

Ante tanto escandalo, Max penso que las muchachas podian estar en problemas, asi que corrio rapidamente y entro a la habitacion de las chicas

"Que rayos pasa aquí?? Estan en problemas? Yo las ayudare!!!" entro Max, preocupado... 

... Sin embargo...

o_OUUUU "este... chicas... yo... este...." 

Max estaba con una GIGANTESCA gota en la cabeza XDDDDDD

Las chicas estaban ahí.... completamente ruborizadas... y XDDD bueno... Molly solo cubierta con una toalla y Kazumi en ropa interior ^_^UUUU

"LARGATE DE AQUÍ MAX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" grito Kazumi 

PAAFF PAFF PAFFF!!!! Se podia escuchar que Molly y Kazumi agarraron todo lo que estaba a su alcanze y se lo tiraron a Max XDDDDDDDDDDDD

@_@ "Ahhhggg... discupen chicas.... pense que estaban en peligro" 

PAFFF!!!!!!

Max quedo estampado en la pared luego que Molly y Kazumi lo echaran de su cuarto XDDDDDDDDD

x_X "Lo......... sien..........to" decia Max mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo, pegado a la pared XDD 

***********************************************************

Paso al menos media hora y Max andaba buscando el comedor

"Bon jour Monsieur, necesita alguna cogsa?" le pregunto un camarero, con acento frances ^_^ "Si señor, podria decirme donde esta el comedor?" "Porg supuesgsto, suba lags escagleras y llegagra alg cogmedor" "Gracias" 

Max subio las escaleras y se encontro con el paraiso XDDDDDD

^_^ "Ooohhh. Cuanta comida!!!" 

Desde donde se mirara se podia observar muchisima comida. El buffet incluia ensaladas de lechugas, tomates, pimientos asados, naturistas, quesillo, papas con mayonesa, arroz primavera, apio, puerros, brocoli escabechado, surtidas, etc. Platos de fondo se podia elegir entre pollo al champiñon, bife chorizo, carne a la plancha, bruchetas, pescado al limon, cebiche, cerdo asado, etc. Y de postres habia helado, crema pastelera, mousse de vainilla, flan de chocolate, merengues con salsa de frambuesa, copa de limon, y un largo etc

Max tomo un plato y se dirigio al ataque

"Quiero esto, esto, esto, esto, esto y esto" 

Justo cuando dijo el ultimo "esto", le llamo la atencion un postre, era una gelatina que se veia riquisima, asi que decidio llevarla tambien.

Habia que aprovechar despues de todo, la comida estaba incluida dentro del valor del pasaje XDDDDDD

"Buen provecho!!!!!" 

Justo cuando se disponia a probar el primer bocado, pudo divisar a una hermosa pelirroja y una chica oriental con el cabello hermosamente arreglado... la escena las muestra como en un ambiente de ensueño (con campanitas incluidas XD)

"Eh!??? Pero si son, Molly y Kazumi!!! |_|U " 

Efectivamente, Molly y Kazumi estaban vestidas de otro modo esta vez, Molly como pocas veces, andaba con su laaaargo cabello suelto y con una linda blusa de color negro y pantalones de color blanco, se veia bastante elegante, mientras que Kazumi, tenia su cabello muy bien peinado como suelen hacerlo los orientales, y con un tipico traje oriental (al estilo Linn Minmey XD)

^_^ "Ji ji ji... acaso no nos reconociste Max?" le dijo Molly ^_^U "jejeje... se ven muy distintas chicas" les respondio Max "Bueno, eso es porque Molly y yo decidimos ponernos a tono con un barco tan elegante. Y este traje me lo regalo mi abuela y es como un tesoro para mi, la bella flor de loto ^_^ " dijo Kazumi, poniendo los ojos como estrellas XDDDD -_-U "Hasta los cactus dan flores bonitas" dijo Max en voz baja, con tono burlon XDDDDDD _+ "Que dijiste!!!!!" le dijo Kazumi con la vena hinchada XDDD al mismo que le tiraba la boca hacia los lados XDDD "Ooo o ije ada, ueltae!!!!" trataba de hablar Max ^_^U "Ji ji ji ji" Molly solo se reia nada mas, con una pequeña gotita "Bueno, mejor te suelto, tu comida se enfria, nos esperas? Nosotras tambien iremos a buscar algo para comer" le dijo Kazumi "Claro, hay bastante lugar aquí las esperare" le dijo Max 

Mientras Kazumi y Molly iban a buscar su plato, Max decidio no comer nada aun para esperarlas - despues de todo el era un caballero con las chicas, a pesar de siempre jugarle bromas a Kazumi - asi que mientras tanto decidio solo probar la deliciosa gelatina que se veia muy tentadora.

En cuanto tomo el pocillo de gelatina, la gelatina comenzo a tiritar...

Tomo la cuchara y cuando iba a sacar una cucharada de gelatina para hincarle el diente... la gelatina salio huyendo!!!!!!!

|_|UUUU "Pero que demonios!!" "Cuidado con eso!!" dijo alguien por ahí 

Molly y Kazumi notaron el alboroto y se acercaron a Max

"Que ocurre Max??" pregunto la pelirroja "Mi postre!! Salio huyendo!! Lo seguire!!" 

Max salio corriendo con la cuchara detrás del postre

-_-U "Tener el estomago vacio hizo que se volviera loco" murmuro kazumi |_|U "Pero como puede salir corriendo un postre??" "Si, es cierto, es muy extraño, vamos!!!" agrego Kazumi, quien tambien corrio siguiendo a Max "Esperame!!" salio corriendo tambien Molly 

"Miren eso!!! " 

"Cuidado!!!"

"Que es esa cosa???"

"Atrapenlo!!!"

Ya toda la gente se habia dado cuenta que algo gelatinoso y morado andaba en la cubierta del barco, pero nadie podia atraparla. Lo que sea que fuera estaba causando gran alboroto...

"Rodeenlo!!!"

"Ahí va!!!"

"Ya casi lo tenemos!!"

"Jejeje.. no podras escapar cosa!!"

La gente habia rodeado completamente a esa criatura... cuando de pronto

"Altoooo!!! Esperen!! No le hagan daño!!!" grito Molly "Y porque debemos hacerte caso chiquilla!!!" dijo un hombron "Esa criatura no les ha hecho nada!! Porque quieren hacerle daño??" agrego la pelirroja "Cosas como esa no deben estar aquí!!" le respondieron secamente _ "Como que cosa?? Ni siquiera tienen respeto por los seres vivos!!" dijo Molly enojada 

Ya sabemos como es Molly, es muy sentimental, pero si le buscan... pues la encuentran

"Ser vivo? Acaso ya supiste lo que es, Molly?" pregunto Max ^_^U "Este..... ji ji... pues no" 

PAFFFF

Kazumi y Max se cayeron... XDDDDDDD

-_-U "Pues saca el pokedex y pregunta lo que es!!" dijo Kazumi "Si, esta bien" 

Molly consulta su pokedex y este responde con la graciosa voz...

"Click, pokemon detectado: Ditto, el pokemon transformador. Este pokemon de estructura celular variable puede transformarse en casi cualquier cosa. Su unico ataque es la transformación. Ditto es un pokemon del tipo normal"

"Conque es un ditto..." dijo Max "Pero no creen que es algo pequeñito?" dijo Molly "Con razon cabia en el pocillo de los postres, si con ese tamaño..." recordo Max ¬_¬U "Si... y tu querias comertelo" le dijo ironicamente Kazumi 

A Max se le puso una enorme gota en la cabeza ^^U

^_^ "Ven aquí amiguito, no te haremos daño" le dijo tiernamente Molly "Ditt??? Ditto?" "Es cierto Ditto!! No te haremos daño" le dijo amigablemente Kazumi _ "DITT!!!!" 

Ditto no acepto la ayuda de nuestros amigos....

"Ditto no nos cree ni una sola palabra de lo que le decimos" entendio Max "Pues claro, si esta gente del barco lo trataba muy mal, como ha de confiar en nosotros?" entendio tambien Molly "Porque no haces que alguno de tus pokemon dialogue con el? Tal vez lo convenza de que queremos ser sus amigos" le propuso Kazumi "Es cierto!! Muy bien... aquí va mi pokebola" 

Molly tomo una pokebola de su cinto y la iba a lanzar....

"Digglet yo te eli........." "Que diablos crees que haces Molly????" 

Max y Kazumi le sujetaban los brazos de Molly para impedir que lanzara la pokebola de digglett...

"Si usas a Digglett seremos historia como el titanic" le dijo Kazumi "Apenas salga de su pokebola rompera el piso y eso destruiria la parte de abajo del barco...... y ni quiero pensar lo que podria pasar" dijo Max 

Molly puso una cara azul como de ultratumba XDDDDDDDD

T_T "Noooooo!!!! No quiero ahogarme!! No quiero ahogarme!! No quiero ahogarme!! No quiero ahogarme!!" pataleaba y movia Molly las piernas y brazos para todos lados XDDDDDDD 

Luego se compuso.....

^_^ "Ji ji ji ji... usare mejor a wooper" 

Tomo la pokebola de wooper y.....

"Wooper yo te elijo!!!!!!!!" 

Wooper salio entre rayos....

"Upaaaaa" "Wooper trata de hablar con ditto por favor" ^_^ "Upa!!" asintio el pokemon pez de agua 

Sin embargo antes que wooper se acercara, Ditto se puso en pose desafiante y luego se transformo en un wooper

"Diiitt...upaaa!!!" "Oh no!!! Creo que quiere pelear para defenderse..." dijo Max 

Efectivamente Ditto uso un chorro de agua contra wooper...

"Diiittt Blu Blu Blu Blu Blu Blu Blu" "Molly!!!! Sera mejor que pelees contra Ditto o tu Wooper se agotara" le dijo Kazumi "Si es cierto!! Wooper usa chorro de agua tu tambien!!!" ordeno Molly 

Wooper obedecio

"Upaaa blu blu blu blu blu blu blu..." 

El chorro de agua de wooper fue mas efectivo que el de ditto, porque wooper ya empezaba a tener mas experiencia en batalla...

Ditto trataba de atacar a Wooper

"Wooper!! Usa golpe de cola!! Y despues embestida!!!" 

El pokemon obedecio

"Upaaaaaa...." 

PAAAFFFF

La embestida fue todo un éxito..

x_x "Dittttt...." 

Ditto volvio a su forma original...

"Es tu oportunidad Molly!!!" le dijo Kazumi "Si Kazumi!! Pokebola veeeeee!!!" 

Molly lanzo la pokebola y luego de luchar por escaparse algunos segundos............. la lucecita roja se apago

^_^ "Siii!!!!!! Atrape a mi propio Ditto!!!!!" decia Molly contentisima!! ^_^ y colocandose en una pose de victoria muy coqueta, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un beso al aire, viendose como un corazon XDDDDDDDDDD 

Click

^_^ "para la inmortalidad" dijo Kazumi quien le habia tomado una foto a Molly en el momento de la captura y en su pose de victoria 

Molly se puso colorada

^_^UUUUUUUUUU "Kazumi!!! Ya te dije que me da vergüenza que me tomes fotografias" "Pero es que te ves tan linda en esa pose!!! ^_^ Molly la defensora de los pokemon!!!!" la adulo Kazumi "Vamos Molly!!! Una fotografia no es para avergonzarse... y ustedes caballeros, todavia tienen algo que decir? Mi amiga ya capturo a ese Ditto asi que no tienen de que quejarse ahora, lo justo es justo, ya no hay Ditto suelto, y ya no habra mas quejas... lindo no? No les parece estupendo? ^_^ " dijo Max con tono sarcastico a los que aun pensaban en hacerle daño a Ditto "Mas les vale que no moleste a nadie ese ditto....." dijo el hombron de hace un rato... luego penso, mirandola de reojo, sin que Molly se diera cuenta, de una manera muy amenazante "(tuviste suerte esta vez chiquilla)" 

El resto de las personas se fueron del lugar, quedando solos nuestros 3 amigos

"Felicidades Molly, te ganaste muy bien a ese Ditto" le dijo Max "Si Molly, fue genial!!" le dijo Kazumi ^_^ "Si amigos!! Ditto yo te elijo" dijo Molly abriendo la pokebola 

Ditto aparecio entre rayos...

^_^ "Ditto... disculpame si? Nosotros solo queremos ser tus amigos y te protegeremos de cualquiera que quiera hacerte daño" le dijo Molly con ternura 

Molly ha tenido esa personalidad tan amable como siempre, pero si hay algo que no ha perdido y que siempre lo tendra, es esa ternura encantadora que siempre ha tenido desde pequeña...

Ditto comprendio las palabras de ella, y puso una carita de mucha felicidad y se subio a los brazos de Molly...

^_^ "Diitttt!! Ditto!!!!!!" dijo con la graciosa voz apegandose a Molly ^_^ "Ji ji ji ji... que lindo eres amiguito!!!" le dijo, acariciandolo con la cara y abrazandolo 

Otro amiguito mas se ha unido al grupo...

"Bueno, ya es demasiado ajetro por ahora... que les parece si vamos a comer algo y luego vamos a dormir a nuestros camarotes?" propuso Max "Por mi esta bien... estoy hambrienta..." dijo Molly recordando que no habia comido casi nada desde que llego al barco... "^_^ Si, es verdad y despues podriamos bailar!!!!" dijo Kazumi muy animada 

Molly y Max se miraron....

|_|U "De donde saca tanta energia esta Kazumi?" se preguntaron al mismo tiempo 

Un nuevo pokemon y un nuevo amigo se ha unido a los jovenes aventureros... con esta nueva adicion al equipo, las cosas comienzan a mejorar y gracias a esto Molly demostro que tiene pasta para ser entrenadora pokemon. Aun queda 1 día de viaje en barco y seguramente nuevas aventuras les esperan mas alla del horizonte... Pero quien es esa persona que miraba a Molly? Y quien es el otro que los estaba siguiendo?

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...

**************************************************************

LA RESPUESTA: Meowth!!!!

**************************************************************

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Hola chicos!! Aquí estoy nuevamente y como pueden ver, el problema con mi PC ya esta solucionado. Si quedaron marcando ocupado XD con la respuesta al pokemon incognito de hoy, pues vean los juegos de pokemon Gold, Solver, o Crystal y veran en el pokedex que dice que a meowth le llaman mucho la atencion las cosas brillantes. Esta vez decidi hacer un capitulo no tan kilometrico como los otros anteriores y la parte de historia que tenia pensado meter en este capitulo mejor la dejare para el siguiente... asi que los pokemon nuevos que les tengo prometidos, sin falta!! Se los juro! XDDDD quedara para el proximo capitulo, pero ya con esto sin duda ya deben estarse imaginando que pokemon sera no? XDDDDD

PROXIMO CAPITULO: AVENTURA EN ALTA MAR


	5. Aventuras en alta mar

Despues de haber salvado a un Ditto de ser golpeado por las personas que querian hacerle daño, Molly captura a este pokemon. De esta forma ya son 3 los pokemon en el equipo de Molly, y ahora nuevas aventuras se vienen a bordo del barco... o fuera de el?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 5: AVENTURAS EN ALTA MAR

La pregunta de hoy: Uno de los pokemon legendarios, el fuego es su elemento y representa el espiritu de la liga pokemon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alguien golpea la puerta... TOC TOC TOC

"Servicio!!... su desayuno" "Z z Z ... aaauuuu, si pase por favor" dijo Molly levantandose con pijama, media dormida "Disculpe... no sabia que..." 

El camarero salio rapidamente al ver a Molly en pijama...

Kazumi acababa de salir de la ducha...

"Quien era Molly?" 

-"Era el camarero, trajo el desayuno"

- ^_^ "Que rico se ve!!"

Despues de probar el desayuno, ambas amigas salen a la cubierta. Molly notaba que Kazumi iba con mucha cara de ^_^

"Porque estas tan contenta kazumi?" le pregunto Molly "Porque vamos a la sala de maquinas a ver al capitan, ya que me entere que es guapisimo!!! " ^_^ 

PAAAFFF Molly se cayo XD

-_-U "Pero que absurda eres!!! Ademas no te dejaran entrar a esa sala" le dijo Molly, con cara de fastidio XD 

Max se unio a ellas

"Si es cierto, no creo que te dejen entrar solo porque quieres conocer al capitan, al menos no a ti" le dijo "Y como sabes tu eso?" le dijo Kazumi, molesta porque le interrumpen "Escucha Kazumi, que te hace pensar que pueden dejarte entrar?" le pregunto Max ^_^ "Si pongo mi mejor cara de enamorada, de seguro podre entrar a conocer al guapisimo capitan!!" dijo Kazumi con corazones en los ojos XDDDDD 

Los dos se quedaron mirando a Kazumi haciendo un gesto de "quien la entiende" 

U_U "Bahhh!!! Que ridicula se pone" dijo Max ^_^U "Al menos no es tan ridicula como mi tio Brock, ji ji ji" dijo Molly, acordandose de su padrino 

Haciendo uso de sus aptitudes como futura periodista, Kazumi consiguio que los dejaran entrar a la sala de máquinas

"Muy buenos dias amigos, en que puedo ayudarlos" 

Kazumi tenia los ojos como corazones... XD

^_^ "Bueno dias capitan, yo solo queria conocerlo y...." le decia Kazumi cuando... 

PAFFF

Molly y Max la hicieron a un lado para ellos conversar con el capitan...

"Solo queriamos ver la sala de maquinas y ver como es que lleva al mando este barco señor" le dijo Max "Es un trabajo muy dificil?" le preguntaba Molly 

Kazumi estaba en el suelo x_X

El capitan les respondio

"Bueno la verdad es una gran responsabilidad, aparte de verificar los informes de mis ingenieros, tambien debo ver que todo este funcionando correctamente" "Debe ser interesante, y cuanto tardaremos en llegar a ciudad Candela?" le pregunto Molly "Faltan un par de horas, pero llegaremos antes del atardecer... apuesto a que ustedes van a enfrentar a la lider de gimnasio" le dijo el capitan "Si, asi es quiero convertirme en entrenadora y..." respondia Molly cuando... 

PAAFFF

Kazumi hizo a un lado a Max y a ella para conversar con el capitan XD

^_^ "Ay capitan... que guapo es usted, digo!! Podriamos ir a ver la sala de control?" le decia con corazones en los ojos XD "Por supuesto..." "Vamos que esperan!! No se queden atrás" les dijo Kazumi, al lado del capitan y no se le despegaba ni un milimetro XDDDDDD x_X "Si, ya...va...mos" decia Molly en el suelo @_x "Me pregunto si el capitan la soportara a esta comadreja" decia Max tambien en el suelo 

Minutos despues, subieron a la sala de control

"Bueno amigos, esta es la sala de control, por medio de estos instrumentos podemos determinar nuestra ruta sin problemas" les explicaba el capitan ^_^ "Que bello es el mar, y mas cuando lo ves desde aquí" decia Molly ^_^ "Me pregunto si podremos ver algun pokemon maritimo, de esos que atacan a los barcos, como los gyarados o los tentacruel" dijo Max con cara de malvado XDDD T_T "Atacan.... a los ...barcos??? BUAAAAAAA" dijo Molly con cara de ultratumba XDDDDDDDDDD ¬_¬ "Max!!! No asustes asi a Molly, ya sabes lo llorona que es" regaño Kazumi a Max ^_^U "Jejeje... si, lo se... oye Molly solo bromeaba" le dijo Max, con cara de diablillo XDDDDDD 

Molly habia caido redondita XDDDDDDDDD

¬_¬U "Si claro, otra vez me hacen caer en tus bromas pesadas" dijo Molly, a quien no le parecio graciosa la broma XD ^_^ "ja ja ja... no hay de que preocuparse, los gyarados y los tentacruel en realidad no atacan a los barcos, si no los molestamos ellos no nos atacaran. Ademas esa es una antigua leyenda de los antiguos marineros, pero nunca fue verdad, al menos no es verdad que los atacaran sin razon, solo lo hacian porque anteriormente los cazaban" respondio el capitan "Que cosa tan terrible hacian antes" dijo Kazumi "Asi es, antiguamente entre los marineros de esa epoca, se ganaba mucho respeto por conseguir una escama de gyarados asi que los cazaban indiscriminadamente. Posteriormente entro en vigencia una ley que prohibe su caza. Lo mismo pasaba con los tentacruel, pero ahora ya estan a salvo. Pero aun persisten algunos cazadores ilegales que quieren cazarlos, aunque al menos ahora los han dejado en paz, sin embargo... solo se ha dejado de cazar a los gyarados y a los tentacruel, porque ahora hay otro pokemon al cual estan muy interesados en cazar..." dijo el capitan "Y cual es ese pokemon?" pregunto Max 

El capitan no alcanzo a responder la pregunta ya que tuvo que fijarse en los instrumentos del panel de control

"Que significa esa luz capitan?" pregunto otra vez Max "Esta luz significa que el radar detecto que hay una embarcacion a las 12 en punto" respondio el capitan "Y hay algun problema?" pregunto Kazumi "Por supuesto que si, se supone que ninguna otra embarcacion debe estar en esta ruta, asi que eso solo puede significar una cosa..." dijo el capitan "Que cosa?" dijo Molly "Cazadores ilegales...." respondio el capitan "Cazadores???????" dijero al mismo tiempo "Asi es..." 

El capitan tomo sus binoculares y observo a la distancia, efectivamente 2 lanchas perseguian a algun animal acuatico...

"Ahí estan!! Observen... son 2 lanchas" les indico el capitan 

- "Es verdad, puedo verlos... estan cazando algo" observo Max

"Pero capitan, usted tiene que hacer algo!! Pobre pokemon!!" dijo Molly, quien ya sentia pena por el pokemon. U_U "Lo siento Molly, solo soy capitan de este barco y a lo mas puedo hacer que ellos se quiten de la ruta, pero no puedo intervenir en algo del departamento de ecologia de este territorio, ademas este es solo un barco de pasajeros" respondio el capitan "Pero capitan!! El pobre pokemon" dijo tambien Kazumi U_U "Lo siento chicos, no hay nada mas que yo pueda hacer... pero si puedo dar un aviso a las patrullas costeras" dijo el capitan "Oh no!! Pero tardaran mucho!! Para cuando lleguen el pokemon morira" dijo Kazumi 

Max bajo rapidamente a la cubierta, y se dirigio al borde del barco

"Oigan!!! Tarados!! Dejen a ese pokemon en paz!!!" 

Los cazadores no hicieron caso y siguieron cazando al pokemon

"Pero que pokemon es???" se pregunto Max 

Molly y Kazumi llegaron corriendo junto a uno de los subordinados del capitan, mientras que el capitan enviaba aun comunicado a los guardias costeros

Con un altavoz, el subordinado grito...

"ESTA PROHIBIDO BLOQUEAR LA RUTA DEL ESMERALDA!! DEBEN ALEJARSE INMEDIATAMENTE DE AQUÍ!!!" "Molly usa tu pokedex!! Nunca habia visto a ese pokemon" le dijo Kazumi "Si, lo hare" 

Molly saco el pokedex, pero el pokemon se movia tan rapido que no alcanzaba a detectarlo...

Hasta que de pronto, el pokemon salto y por fin...

"Ahora!!" penso Molly 

El pokedex detecto al pokemon y entrego la informacion con su graciosa voz

"Click, Pokemon detectado: Dolphine, el pokemon Delfin. Numero 296. Este pokemon ha sido recientemente descubierto. Dolphine es un nadador extremadamente rapido, es uno de los pokemon mas rapidos del mundo, puede lanzar potentes chorros de agua por medio de los agujeros que tiene en su cuerpo, los cuales se tienen que abrir ya que 5 rubies protejen dichos agujeros. Este pokemon es de los mas raros que existen y es muy perseguido debido a los rubies que posee. Dolphine es un pokemon del tipo agua/oscuro"

Nuestros amigos quedaron asombrados de ver un pokemon nuevo, recientemente descubierto por el profesor Oak y Tracey. En verdad era un pokemon muy bonito, de color azulado palido, ojos rojos grandes, a cada lado tiene 2 rubies y 2 dibujos con forma de medialuna, de color verde, mientras que el agujero que tiene en la frente para expulsar agua tambien esta cubierto por un rubi.

Dolphine intentaba por todos los medios escapar de los cazadores, pero estos ya casi lo tenian rodeado, y el pokemon ya empezaba a cansarse.

"Esa es la razon por la que quieren cazarlo, quieren matarlo y quitarle sus rubies!!!" dijo Kazumi, indignada. ;__; "Tenemos que ayudarlo... pero que podemos hacer!!!" dijo Molly quien ya empezaba a desesperarse al ver que no era mucho lo que podia hacer, y a caersele sus lagrimas por el pobre pokemon... "No te desesperes Molly, ahora veran estos patanes!!!" dijo Max "Max que vas a hacer???" le dijo Kazumi "Ire en ayuda de ese pokemon!!" dijo Max "No lo hagas!! Es muy peligroso!!" le gritaron Molly y Kazumi 

Y decididamente... Max se lanzo al mar... SPLASHHHH!!!!

"Pero que hace??? Es un tonto, pero..... tiene razon!! Hay que ayudar al pokemon!!" dijo Kazumi tambien decidida 

Ella tambien se lanzo al mar... SPLASSHHHH

;___; "Pero que hacen???? Max!!! Kazumi!!!!" dijo Molly, con lagrimas... "oh no!!! Pero si ninguno de los 2 tiene pokemon acuaticos" 

Pero en ese momento, como que una luz atraveso la cabeza de Molly...

"Pero... yo si tengo uno!!! Asi que ire en su ayuda tambien!!" dijo Molly decidida 

Como sus amigos, ella tambien se tiro al mar... SPLASHHHH ¡!!

Los cazadores estaban ahí, enojados porque les estorbaban sus planes...

"Ustedes no se metan en esto mocosos!!!" 

Kazumi nado hasta quedar en frente de Dolphine, Max hizo lo mismo, pero por detrás, de modo que lo protegian con sus cuerpos...

Kazumi le dijo al pokemon

"Ya estas a salvo amiguito, nosotros te protegeremos" "Doooolph" le respondio el pokemon, con el alegre sonido que suelen hacer los delfines "Dejen a este pokemon en paz!! No tienen derecho a matarlo solo porque quieren sus rubies!!!" les dijo Kazumi "Largate de aquí chiquilla!!! Ese pokemon nos dara mucho dinero!!" le dijo uno de los que estaban en la lancha "Oigan!! Vayanse a vender tomates al pueblo si quieren ganar dinero, tarados!!" les grito Max 

Molly como no sabia nadar muy bien, le costo mas trabajo llegar, asi que pidio ayuda a su pokemon favorito...

"Wooper yo te elijo!!" 

El pokemon aparecio entre rayos...

"Upaaaaa" "Wooper, por favor, ayudame a llegar donde estan mis amigos" ^_^ "Upaa" 

Molly se sujeto de wooper y este nado rapidamente hasta llegar cerca de Kazumi y Max

"Kazumi, Max, ya estoy aquí!!" les dijo Molly "Molly, no sabes nadar muy bien pero aun asi viniste!!" le dijo Kazumi o_OU "Que? No sabes nadar bien. Molly???" digo Max, asombrado 

Uno de los tipos de las lanchas, que estaba con un arpon, les grito

"Larguense de aquí mocosos!! Porque no me importa si este arpon los atraviesa a ustedes tambien ademas de ese valioso pokemon!!" "Chicas!! Tengan cuidado, estos sujetos son tan inescrupulosos que no les importa nada con tal de cazar al dolphine" les advirtio Max "Molly quedate aquí con wooper... me acercare a la lancha a hablar con estos tipos" le dijo Kazumi "Bueno Kazumi, pero ten mucho cuidado, si?" le dijo Molly "Esa es una buena idea Kazumi, eso los distraera mientras yo...." dijo Max 

No termino la idea, porque se sumergio, SPLASH!! Y nado hasta el otro lado de la lancha

Kazumi nado hasta acercarse a la lancha...

"No entiendo porque ni siquiera les da pena matar a ese pokemon!! Acaso no les daria pena que les mataran a su mascota favorita? Esto es lo mismo!!" trato de razonar con ellos Kazumi "Mira chiquilla!! Ese pokemon tiene unos rubies que valen mucho dinero, no podemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad" le dijo otro de los tipos de la otra lancha "Pero que tercos son!!! Estan matando una vida!!" le dijo Kazumi "Bah!! Ya me colmaron la paciencia, larguense de aquí o no respondo!! Cazare ese pokemon ahora mismo" dijo el tipo del arpon 

Armo su arpon, CLICK, y apunto hacia donde estaba dolphine.... y Molly tambien!!!

|_| "Diablos!!!! Este tarado usara su arpon contra el pokemon y contra Molly!!! Molly cuidado!!!! Alejate!!!" grito Kazumi "Bah!!! Usare mi arpon ahora mismo!!" 

En el momento en que iba a disparar, Max emerge y aparece por detrás, evitando que dispare...

"Muy bien basura, ya deja de jugar al tiro al blanco!! Toma esto!!!" PAAFFF... dijo Max golpeandolo y haciendo que soltara el arpon... 

Se produjo un forcejeo entre Max y el arponero, pero en eso el arpon se cae y se dispara solo.... BANGG!!

El arpon se dirigia hacia Molly!!!

"Oh no!!" dijo Max.... con la cara azul 

Kazumi actuo rapidamente...

"Abra!!! Yo te elijo!!! 

Entre rayos aparecio Abra y Kazumi le ordeno de inmediato

"Abra!! Usa tu ataque siquico y deten ese arpon!!!! " "Abrrra!!" 

El pokemon siquico obedecio y con sus poderes siquicos detuvo el arpon a mitad de camino, por suerte ni siquiera tuvieron que preocuparse por algun rasguño en Molly

"Gracias Kazumi!!" le dijo Molly, y luego dirigiendose al pokemon "No te preocupes amiguito, ahora mismo nos desharemos de ellos" 

- "Rayos!!! El arpon!! Malditos chicos!!" gritaron en la lancha

Max y Kazumi nadaron hasta quedar al lado de Molly y Dolphine, el pokemon se paro en su cola, quedando verticalmente, Abra entonces se paro en la cabeza de Dolphine...

__

"Muy bien, es hora de sacarlos de carrera" dijo Max

"Wooper, usa chorro de agua a toda potencia y destruye esa lancha!!" ordeno Molly

"Upaaaa... blu blu blu blu blu blu blu"

Wooper obedecio, y lanzo un chorro de agua tan fuerte que destruyo gran parte de una de las lanchas, quedando reducida solo a trozos de madera flotando en el agua...

"Abra!! El arpon!! Mandalo hacia abajo y destruye esa otra lancha!!" dijo Kazumi

"Abrraaa!!!"

Como el arpon aun estaba suspendido por el poder de Abra, este lo mando verticalmente hacia abajo...

o_O "Ciudado!!!" gritaron los de la lancha

El arpon atravezó el piso de la lancha, haciendole un hoyo, y el agua comenzo a entrar y la lancha comenzo a hundirse

"Guaaa... socorro!! No sabemos nad.... glug glug glug glug"

"Abra. usa anulacion!!" ordeno Kazumi

"Abbrraa!!!"

Abra los mantuvo suspendidos en el aire y la anulacion los dejo ahí sin que pudieran hacer nada...

El peligro ya habia pasado...

^_^ "Braaaavo!!! El pokemon se salvo!!" gritaba Molly de pura alegria, parecia una niña pequeña, muy contenta abrazando a wooper y a dolphine...

"En verdad esta muy feliz, cierto?" dijo Max

^_^ "Si... esta Molly es muy impredecible, a veces se comporta como una niña, a veces es muy madura.... y a veces..... es una llorona, ji ji ji" dijo Kazumi, riendose

Desde arriba del barco, el capitan les dijo...

"Muchachos!! La guardia costera ya viene en camino, arrestaran a estos tipos"

"Que bien!! Muy bien... apuesto que habra mucho pescado en la carcel, jajaja" se burlo Max

"Grrrrr... nos la pagaran!!!" dijo uno de los tipos, que solo podia hablar ya que abra los tenia anulados

Al cabo de algunos minutos, la guardia costera llegaba donde nuestros amigos... la oficial de operaciones Jenny les felicito

"Gracias a ustedes esta banda de profesionales del equipo rocket ira directo a la carcel. Los estabamos buscando desde hace bastante tiempo."

"Equipo rocket?" dijeron los 3 amigos al mismo tiempo

"Asi es, una peligrosa banda que se ha vuelto a formar, ahora son mas peligrosos que antes" dijo la oficial Jenny

Molly se quedo pensativa... observando una de los pedazos de madera en el agua, en la que se podia ver una "R"

"Que te ocurre Molly?" le pregunto Kazumi

Molly se sacudio la cabeza..

^_^ "No me pasa nada, jiji, lo importante es que este lindo pokemon ya esta a salvo"

La oficial Jenny se despidio...

"Mucha suerte en su viaje, adios y gracias"

"Adios!!" se despidieron los 3

Kazumi se volteo hacia Molly y le dijo

~_^ "Anda Molly, quedate tu con dolphine, sera un gran pokemon, y ademas lo necesitaras en ciudad Candela" le dijo Kazumi, guiñandole un ojo y haciendole una entusiasta señal de aprobacion con la mano, eso siempre le daba animos a Molly

"Pero... no puedo aceptarlo Kazumi, ustedes hicieron mas que yo. Yo creo que tu o Max debieran quedarse con el" dijo Molly, con algo de pena (o sea, no tristeza, sino como con un poco de vergüenza) XD

"De que estas hablando Molly!! Fuiste aun mas valiente que nosotros, no sabias nadar muy bien, pero aun asi decidiste ir en ayuda de dolphine, eso es digno de admirarse. Yo creo que tu mereces que te quedes con el" le dijo Max, poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella

Molly se convencio

^_^ "Esta bien amigos, me han convencido. Muchas gracias!! " agradecio, luego le dijo a Dolphine "Estas de acuerdo en que sea tu entrenadora, Dolphine?"

- ^_^ "Dooollph" le sonrio el pokemon, accediendo

Molly saco una de sus pokebolas y la abrio apuntando hacia el pokemon

^_^ "Muy bien, entonces... pokebola ve!!

El pokemon entro en la pokebola, y la luz roja se apago de inmediato, Dolphine ni siquiera hizo el intento de escapar, pues estaba muy a gusto con Molly

^_^ "Que bieeeen!!! Dolphine es mi nuevo pokemon!!!" dijo intentando una pose nadando, muy coqueta pero... comenzo a hundirse

T_T "Glug glug glug glug. aayy me ahogo"

Cuando su cabeza se sumergio en el agua, Molly aparecio de nuevo, pero esta vez ayudada por wooper

x_X "aagghhh... creo que tendre que aprender a nadar mejor" dijo Molly, con los ojos como cruz XDDDDDDDD

-_-U "No se para que intenta cosas como esa si aun no sabe nadar bien" dijo Kazumi

"Mejor le quitare ese pokemon y me lo dejare para mi, jajajaja" XDDDD dijo Max, bromeando

"Oigan!! No se burlen de mi... glug glug glug glug" dijo moviendo los brazos y hundiendose XDDDD

Wooper otra vez la saco a flote

Max y Kazumi se rieron

- "JA JA JA JA JA"

"Muy bien muchachos, sera mejor que suban a sus camarotes y se cambien de ropa, debido a este percance nos tardamos un poco mas, pero llegaremos al puerto de ciudad Candela en muy poco tiempo" les dijo el capitan

"Que bien!!! Molly, al fin podras enfrentar a la lider del gimnasio Candela" le dijo Max

"Si... tengo que intentarlo!!" dijo Molly, decidida

^_^ "Muy bien, cambiemonos de ropa, quiero estar en la cubierta para cuando lleguemos, quiero ver las antorchas que suelen encender en la ciudad cuando atardece, me han contado que se ve realmente hermoso!!" dijo Kazumi muy animada

"Asi es amigos, ciudad Candela muestra una de sus caras mas hermosas justamente al atardecer, les avisare cuando estemos cerca" les dijo el capitan

Justo en el momento en que se terminaban de cambiar ropa, suenan los altoparlantes...

"ESTIMADOS PASAJEROS, DENTRO DE 30 MINUTOS LLEGAREMOS AL PUERTO DE CIUDAD CANDELA. OBSERVEN LAS HERMOSAS ANTORCHAS QUE SE ENCIENDEN CADA VEZ QUE LLEGA EL ATARDECER"

"Hey!!! Molly!! Kazumi!! Miren!! Tienen que ver esto!!" las llamo Max, quien ya estaba en la cubierta

Las dos chicas llegaron corriendo al lado de Max, lo que vieron las dejo realmente asombradas...

"Ohhh!!! Que hermoso!!" dijo Kazumi

^_^ "Que lindo!! No puedo creerlo" dijo Molly, con los ojos brillantes

El espectaculo era hermoso, los tonos anaranjados del atardecer combinaban a la perfeccion con las luces de las antorchas de la ciudad, las cuales se podian ver desde la bahia.

Y asi, nuestros amigos lograron sortear una nueva aventura y sacarse de encima el peligro que amenazaba con el equipo rocket. Acaso se habran vuelto a juntar? La "R" en la lancha dejo muy pensativa a Molly. Un nuevo amigo pokemon se une al equipo de Molly: Un dolphine. Y ya por fin logran llegar a ciudad Candela. Molly tendra que ingeniarselas para ganar la medalla de ese gimnasio ya que presiento que los lideres de gimnasio de la liga Sky no son nada faciles...

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...

**************************************************************

LA RESPUESTA: Moltres!!!!

**************************************************************

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Hola amigos!! Aquí estoy con este 5to capitulo y... por fin!!! El primero de los pokemon nuevos hizo aparicion y por supuesto!! No podia Molly dejar pasar la oportunidad de capturarlo, seria imperdonable verdad? XDDDD Espero que les haya gustado la idea de los pokemon nuevos que puse en este fic, por supuesto que son ficticios, pero sin duda me gusto a mi mismo la idea de que en un fic hayan pokemon que siempre quise que existieran, y tambien espero que les haya gustado Dolphine.

PROXIMO CAPITULO: UNA BATALLA ARDIENTE


	6. Una batalla ardiente

En el capitulo anterior, Molly, Kazumi y Max logran salvar a un pokemon nuevo: Dolphine, de las manos de unos cazadores ilegales que resultaron ser miembros del equipo rocket. Molly acepta el consejo de sus amigos y captura a este nuevo amigo. Ahora el barco ya esta llegando al puerto de ciudad Candela y la primera batalla oficial contra un lider de gimnasio ya se acerca...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 6: UNA BATALLA ARDIENTE

La pregunta de hoy: Un pokemon tipo planta que le encanta bailar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miren que hermoso!!! Esas antorchas" miraba Kazumi

"Si, en realidad es muy bonito. Nunca vi algo asi en las ciudades de Johto que conozco" dijo Max

T_T "Esto, es muy lindo...." decia Molly con los ojos brillantes

¬_¬ "Oye!! No te vayas a poner a llorar... oye me estas escuchando?" le dijo Kazumi

Molly solo estaba emocionada por la belleza del lugar desde la bahia

T_T "Que lindo... es tan... bello... BUAAA... Buuuaaaaaaaayyyy!!! Aaayy!!! Oye sueltame!!! _" le grito Molly

Max le estaba pellizcando una mejilla a Molly XDDDDD

"Ji ji ji ji bien hecho Max, ni yo pude haberle dado mejor remedio" le dijo Kazumi

"Aayyy!! Mi cachetito, oye!!! Max eso me dolio!!!" le gruño Molly

^_^U "Bueno, disculpa, era solo para que te despertaras" le dijo Max con una gota en la cabeza

"Ah si??? Pues que te parece esto para que te duermas....!!!" le dijo Molly y...

PAAAFFFF!!!

Lo golpea con un martillo XDDDD que quien sabe de donde lo saco XDDDDDDDD

"Ya vamonos Kazumi, hay que ir a ganar esa medalla" dijo Molly a su amiga

^_^U "Vamos Max, no te quedes atrás!!" le dijo Kazumi

x_X "Aa... aaayyy.. si ya voy, no se apuren" dijo Max con los ojos como estrellas y viendo pajaritos XDDDD

Un tipo de lentes oscuros vigilaba sus movimientos...

"La pelirroja que estropeo nuestros planes en alta mar llego a la ciudad, señor" dijo por su comunicador

"Estupendo!! Esperaremos a que lleguen a un lugar desolado, aquí hay mucha gente" le respondio

"Si señor...." dijo el hombre de lentes oscuros, desapareciendo entre la multitud...

Una vez que el barco llego al muelle, nuestros amigos se bajaron y comenzaron a recorrer la ciudad. La ciudad Candela tenia un encanto especial. Los edificios con arquitectura colonial la hacian verse muy sobrecogedora. Las antorchas que iluminaban las calles le daban un aire muy clasico y hasta romantico. No por nada la llamaban....

"Bienvenidos a ciudad Candela: La ciudad donde el sol duerme" leyo en un letrero Max

Los hermosos tonos anaranjados del atardecer y las antorchas le daban la razon a aquel slogan...

"Si es muy hermoso verla desde la bahia, es aun mas lindo observar sus edificios desde cerca" dijo Molly

"El fuego de sus antorchas le da un aire muy romantico" observo Kazumi

"Chicas, tenemos que buscar el centro pokemon. Debes revitalizar a los pokemon y tratar de que les incrementen su nivel. No has tenido muchas batallas que digamos." Le recomendo Max

"Es cierto... solo he batallado un poco con Wooper. Bueno consultare el pokedex" dijo Molly

El pokedex entrego de inmediato la información

"Click, Ciudad Candela: La ciudad donde el sol duerme. Todos los servicios pokemon estan disponibles. El centro pokemon se ubica en la calle numero 5, en la plaza central de la ciudad. El gimnasio Candela se ubica en la calle 7, al otro costado de la plaza central y el lider de gimnasio otorga la medalla Flama a quien logre vencerlo"

"Bien, entonces tenemos que ir hasta el centro de la ciudad. Andando!!" dijo Kazumi

Nuestros amigos se fueron hacia el centro de la plaza, y pudieron ver que habia una actividad bohemia muy entretenida que comenzaba justamente con el atardecer...

^_^ "Miren cuantas atracciones!!" observo Molly

La mayoria de las calles cercanas a la plaza central, eran paseos peatonales iluminados por antorchas, en los cuales habian malabaristas, poetas, gente tocando instrumentos musicales, etc. Luego de caminar por unos minutos, llegaron a la plaza central...

"Chicas, hemos llegado, veamos, si llegamos por la calle 6, entonces el centro pokemon debe estar.........." dijo Max

"...Justo ahí" completo la frase Kazumi, apuntando hacia su izquierda

Se dirigieron hacia el centro pokemon y entraron

"Chanseyyy!!!" los saludo el pokemon

"Hola chansey, dime, no esta la enfermera Joy?"

"Chansey!!" les respondio negativamente

"No esta? Pero si siempre deberia estar..." dijo Molly, extrañada

^_^ "En realidad nunca ha existido una enfermera Joy, pero si existo yo" dijo una enfermera

"Eres Joy?" le pregunto Max

"Mi nombre es Josie Joy, soy hija de la enfermera Joy de ciudad Grisasea, hermana de la Josie Joy de pueblo Colinas"

"Ya veo... son hermanas" dijo kazumi

¬_¬ "Tambien debe ser de las raras de la familia" dijo Molly en voz baja

"Dejame adivinar... tu madre era la oveja negra de la familia y con tal de llevarles la contra al resto les puso Josie Joy a ustedes y no solamente Joy, verdad?" le dijo Max

^_^ Eso es correcto, pero los demas son los raros"

"(Si como no)" pensaron los tres XDDDD

"Josie, disculpa podrias darles tratamiento a mis pokemon? Mañana tengo que ir al gimnasio para ganarme una medalla" le pidio Molly

"Claro. Esto tardara algunos minutos"

La enfermera Josie Joy, coloco las 4 pokebolas de Molly en la máquina, y mientras se recuperaban los pokemon, converso con ellos

"Se ve que tus pokemon los has cuidado mucho, pero no han tenido un entrenamiento tan efectivo asi como los has cuidado" le dijo la enfermera

"No?" le pregunto Molly

"Asi es Molly, solo has entrenado a wooper y has tenido algunas batallas con el. A Ditto solo lo has cuidado y a Dolphine lo acabas de capturar. Ni hablar de Digglett, que en el mar no tenia nada que hacer"

Esto desanimo un poco a Molly

U_U "Creo que mejor no debimos habernos apresurado en llegar aquí" dijo

Kazumi, animosa como siempre, le levanto las ganas

~_^ "Y eso que importa Molly!!! Ya estamos aquí, y ya que estamos aquí, da tu mejor esfuerzo. Es cierto, pudimos habernos demorado un poco mas para entrenar adecuadamente, pero bueno, ya que las cosas estan asi, si te esfuerzas tal vez logres sacar provecho de tus pokemon a pesar de la desventaja!!" le dijo poniendole su brazo sobre su hombro

^_^ "Gracias Kazumi"

"Escucha Molly, la lider del gimnasio Candela, Mary Kate, usa poderosos pokemon de fuego. Pero aun asi no es invencible, te ayudare, la maquina donde se estan revitalizando permite incrementar el nivel de tus pokemon. No los eleva de una manera increible pero los incrementa un poco al fin y al cabo" le dijo la enfermera

^_^ "Gracias enfermera"

"Asi es.. yo podria ayudarte con algunos consejos durante la noche y despues de eso, comeremos algo e iremos a dormir"

^_^ "Gracias Max, son todos muy buenos conmigo"

La noche avanzo rapidamente y despues de revitalizar a los pokemon, Max le ayudo con consejos estrategicos... posteriormente fueron a cenar y se fueron a dormir....

****************************************************

A la mañana siguiente...

"Muy bien, vamos por esa medalla!!" dijo muy animosa Kazumi

"Aaaayy... y si no soy capaz de ganarle??" dijo Molly, preocupada

"No te preocupes de eso ahora. Piensa en dar tu mejor esfuerzo para ganar" le dijo Max

Salieron del centro pokemon y fueron a la calle 7, al otro lado de la plaza central.

"Muy bien, aquí estamos, aquí dice gimnasio Candela, Lider: Mary Kate, la entrenadora de las llamas de la pasion" leyo Max en un letrero de la entrada...

Una voz desagradable se escucho, muy familiar para Molly

"Hola pelirroja fracasada!! JA ja ja. Aun estas jugando con tus pokemon?"

Molly se volteo... era Rott

_ "Uyyy!! Este gordo desagradable otra vez!!!"

"Oye saco de grasa!!! Que estas haciendo aquí??" le dijo Kazumi, poniendose al frente

"Estoy viendo como van a hacer polvo a esta fracasada. Mira niñita, los buenos entrenadores practican solos sin ayuda de nadie!!!" le dijo Rott

"Y quien dice eso?" le dijo Molly, molesta

"Lo digo yo!! Y tengo esto para probarlo!!" dijo Rott, mostrando la medalla Flama

"Demonios!! Este estupido ya tiene una medalla" dijo Kazumi a regañadientes

"Asi es, asi que largate a tu casa si no quieres que te hagan polvo, o tal vez quieres que yo mismo lo haga, JA JA JA" dijo burlandose Rott

"Mira tonto!! Molly ya te dejo en ridiculo una vez, asi que no te metas con ella" le grito Kazumi

"Es verdad eso Molly? Vaya!!" le pregunto Max

"Si, pero U_U igual me vencio" dijo Molly, lamentandose

"Asi es JAJAJA" seguia burlandose Rott

Max intervino...

"Mira imbecil, te crees la gran cosa por tener una medalla?"

"No me creo!! Soy la gran cosa!!" respondio el gordinflon

"JAJAJA... y vaya que eres la gran cosa, con esta tremenda panzota" le respondio Max, ironicamente

"Que dijiste!!! Maldito!! Los boquiflojos son los que menos duran, lo sabias??"

^_^ "Claro!! Como tu verdad? Mira imbecil, hablas demasiado para tener un cerebro tan pequeño" le volvio a responder

"Queee??? Grrrr" comenzo a enojarse Rott, al ver que Max lo dejaba en ridiculo

^_^ "Claro, y si ellas dicen que peleaste contra ellas, quiere decir que no eres mas que un gay, asi largate de aquí, GAY!!! cobarde" le volvio a responder Max, con ironia

"Ji ji ji ji... eso es cierto, JAJAJA miren la cara de gay que tiene" se rieron las dos chicas

"Me las pagaran!!!" dijo Rott furioso

"Ahh no!! Eso si que no!! Si les pones un dedo encima te las veras conmigo" lo desafio Max

Rott no pudo hacer nada, se las tuvo que comer nada mas...

"Nos volveremos a ver pelirroja!!!" dijo, y se marcho

Max se dirigio a las chicas...

"Bueno Molly, entremos al gimnasio..."

^_^ "Si Molly!! Vamos!! Sera divertido" dijo Kazumi

"Gracias amigos, realmente no sabria que hacer sin ustedes" agradecio Molly

Los tres entraron al gimnasio, y vieron un imponente campo de batalla de color naranja, con el mismo estilo de antorchas que el de la ciudad...

La voz de una chica se escucho...

"Bienvenidos a mi gimnasio. Mi nombre es Mary Kate"

Una chica de unos 23 años, muy bonita, cabello color marron y ojos azules, aparecio en frente de ellos...

^_^ "Hola Mary Kate, mucho gusto mi nombre es Molly Ketchum, he venido desde Pallet City para luchar contra ti" le dijo Molly

"Con que pueblo paleta eh? Muy bien... quieres que te explique los reglamentos de la liga Sky? O ya te los sabes?" le pregunto Mary Kate

"No... por favor explicame"

"Muy bien, en este gimnasio, si me derrotas te ganaras la medalla Flama. Pero si te derroto no podras volver a enfrentarme, a menos que sea tu primera batalla en la liga Sky en un duelo de gimnasio. Dime, ya has peleado en otros gimnasios?"

"No aun no..." le dijo Molly

"Muy bien, yo te creo, no es que desconfie de ti, tienes cara de ser una buena niña, pero como el reglamento me lo exige, tengo que verificar tu pokedex, por favor podrias prestarmelo un momento?" le pregunto la lider

"Si, claro"

Mary Kate tomo el pokedex de Molly y lo inserto la ranura de un computador. Al cabo de pocos segundos se podia ver en la pantalla "Numero de victorias en gimnasio oficial = 0, numero de victorias no oficiales = 0, derrotas = 1"

Esto avergonzo un poco a Molly...

^_^ "Vamos!! Que no te de pena, esas son solo estadisticas y numeros, esto es la realidad y nada dice que no puedas derrotarme, asi que vamos a luchar, si? Pero por nada del mundo dejare que me ganes, de acuerdo? Luchare con todo mi poder ~_^ " le animo Mary Kate

"Esta bien" acepto Molly

"Bueno, como tu pokedex dice que tienes 4 pokemon, ¿que te parece si hacemos un duelo de 4 contra 4 ?. Pero te lo advierto, sera mejor que te prepares para lo que nunca has visto ^_^ " le dijo Mary Kate.

"Prepararme...??" se preocupo Molly

Molly miro hacia donde estaban sus amigos, y vio como ellos le hacian gestos, dandole animos

"Esta bien!! Sera de 4 contra 4...." acepto Molly

"Bien... que comienze el duelo!!! Magby!! Yo te elijo!!!" dijo Mary Kate lanzando su pokebola

De entre rayos aparecio un simpatico Magby

"Maaagggg"

"Un Magby!! Muy bien, Max me dijo que dejara los mejores pokemon para el final, asi que... veamos... muy bien, me arriesgare con...." penso Molly

Tomo una pokebola de su cintura y la lanzo...

"Ditto!! Yo te elijo!!"

"Ditto diittt!!" aparecio el pokemon entre rayos

Desde los parlantes del gimnasio se escucho

"La lider del gimnasio eligio como primer pokemon a Magby, la retadora Molly, un Ditto, sera el primero de 4 rondas, sin limite de tiempo!! Comienzen!!!"

"Ditto!!! Transformate!!" ordeno Molly

"Ditto diitt!!" obedecio el pokemon

Ditto se convirtio en una copia casi exacta de Magby

"Magby!! Usa dia soleado!!!" ordeno Mary Kate

"Maaggg"

Magby formo un pequeño sol en el centro del gimnasio.

"uyy!! Que calor hace!! Ditto usa lanzallamas!!" ordeno Molly

"DittMaaaaaaggg!!!" obedecio Ditto

El lanzallamas impacto directamente en Magby, pero casi no le hizo daño

"Oh no!! El ditto de Molly no puede hacer un lanzallamas tan poderoso como para derrotar a Magby. Esta con un nivel mas bajo, no podra pelear de igual a igual, asi que tendra que pelear con estrategia, pero nunca de igual a igual" exclamo kazumi

"Ese lanzallamas no le hara ningun daño a mi pokemon. Magby!! Tornado de fuego!!!" ordeno la lider

"Maaaagggg!!!!" obedecio el pokemon

"Oh no!!! El tornado de fuego!! Molly esta en problemas!!" exclamo Max

El tornado de fuego rodeo completamente a Ditto, y los ataques de Magby eran tan poderosos que hasta causo una pequeña explosion... BBOOOMMMM

"Dittooooo!!!!" grito Molly

Una vez que la explosion termino, Ditto perdio su transformacion...

x_X "Dittt... "

"Ditto no puede continuar!!! 1-0 para Mary Kate" se escucho por los altoparlantes

"Oh no!!! Ditto regresa...." llamo Molly a su pokemon

"Sorprendida? Vamos!! Estoy segura que puedes hacer algo mejor" le dijo la lider de gimnasio...

"Rayos!! Vencio sin ningun problema a Ditto, pero no me dare por vencida, la hare caso a Kazumi... muy bien!!! Aquí voy!!! Digglett yo te elijo!!!" dijo Molly lanzando su segunda pokebola

"Digle diggg diggle diigggg"

El pequeño pokemon topo aparecio.

"La retadora Molly usa a Digglett como su segundo pokemon. La lider de gimnasio tiene prohibido cambiar de pokemon, la cuenta esta 1-0 a favor de Mary Kate. Este es la segunda ronda de un total de 4. Comienzen!!"

"Magby!! Vamos a dejar la cuenta 2-0!! Usa girofuego!!!"

"Maaagggg" obedecio el pokemon

"Digglett, usa agilidad!!!"

"Digglettt!!" obedecio el pokemon topo

El girofuego no impacto a Digglett, ya que este lo esquivo, en ese momento Molly aprovecho...

"Digglett!! Usa cuchillada!!!"

"Diggg...ggglleett!!!!"

La cuchillada impacto en magby...

"Magby!!!!" exclamo la lider

"Que suerte que Digglett sea tan rapido, y ademas que puedan usar el ataque cuchillada" dijo Max

"Si, Molly tiene que aprovechar esto" dijo Kazumi

"Magby!! Usa tornado de fuego!!"

"Maaaagggg!!!"

En el momento que Magby comenzaba a cargar su tornado de fuego, Molly recordo cuando capturo a Digglett, y las fuertes caidas que ocasionaron sus hoyos

"(Puede ser que resulte)... Digglett!! Usa excavar!!"

"Digle diiig" obedecio el pokemon cavando un hoyo, y digglett se enterro en el...

El tornado de fuego ha fallado...

"Digglett!! Atacalo!!!"

El pokemon topo, que aun estaba bajo tierra, ataco a Magby y cavo un agujero muy profundo y Magby cayo en el... la caida fue muy fea... PPAAAFFFF

"Oh no!! Magby!!!" exclamo Mary Kate.

X_X "Maaagg..."

^_^ "Que bieeeenn!!! Yupiii!!! Ganamos esta vez!!!" se alegro Molly

"Magby no puede continuar... Diglett es el ganador!!"

"Ese ataque de excavacion fue muy fuerte. Y eso que era un pokemon salvaje cuando lo capturamos, nos costo mucho atraparlo debido a esos enormes hoyos que hacia" recordo Kazumi

"Eso fue sorpresivo Molly, pero ahora sorprendete con esto!! Vulpix, yo te elijo!!!" grito Mary Kate, lanzando su pokebola

"Vuuuul" aparecio el pokemon zorro

^_^ "Que bonito vulpix!! Pero vamos a ganar esta, verdad Digglett?" pregunto Molly a su pokemon

"Digglett!!" asintio el pokemon

"Vulpix!! Lanzallamas a toda potencia!!!" ordeno Mary kate

Antes que terminara la orden, Vulpix ya estaba lanzando su ataque e impacto en Digglett... BLLLAAAAMMMM!!!

"Oh no Digglet!! Estas bien? Puedes continuar?" le pregunto Molly

"Digg...ggllettt" digo Digglett, diciendole que puede continuar, pero las llamas le causaron quemaduras

"Rayos... Digglett esta quemado, ni siquiera vi cuando Vulpix lanzo su ataque, Mary Kate lo tiene muy bien entrenado" exclamo Molly

"Ese Vulpix puede intuir las ordenes que Maty Kate le va a dar, eso lo convierte en un pokemon muy rapido..." observo Max

"Vamos!! No te rindas Molly!!" la animo Kazumi

"Uuuyyy!! Que hare??"

"Bueno Vulpix!! Vamos a ganarle en su propio terreno!! Usa excavacion tu tambien!!"

"Vuuul!!!" obedecio Vulpix

Vulpix hizo un agujero y se enterro en el

"No puedo creerlo, como es que Vulpix puede excavar tambien!!"" exclamo Kazumi

"El proximo ataque puede ser tu derrota Molly..." le dijo Mary Kate

"Molly!!! Hay una manera de anular el ataque excavacion...!!! hay un ataque que hace que el daño se multiplique si el pokemon esta enterrado!!!" le grito Max, sin decirle el nombre del ataque, ya que eso esta prohibido, y si le dice descalificarian a Molly

"Anular la excavacion?... un momento!! Creo que ya se!!! Digglett!!! Usa ataque de magnitud!!!" ordeno Molly

"Diggle diigg" obedecio el pokemon topo

Digglett giro sobre si mismo, y una onda sismica formo anillos concentricos en el suelo... ocasionando una magnitud de movimiento de grado 8!!!! Causando un grave daño en Vulpix!!! PAF PAF PAF!!!!

Vulpix salio de la tierra. muy malherido

"Oh no!! Mi Vulpix!! Puedes seguir??" pregunto Mary Kate

"Vuuull.... pix" dijo el pokemon zorro tratando de ponerse en pie pero.... se desmayo...

"Vulpix no puede continuar, Digglett es el ganador"

"Que bueno que Molly recordo el ataque, en realidad gano casi de pura suerte ^_^U" dijo Max

"Menos mal, y por suerte no le dijo a Digglet que usara el ataque terremoto, ya que Digglett aun no conoce ese ataque" pensaba Kazumi

"Vaya Molly, me sorprendiste!! Pero se acabo la suerte, Ninetales!!! Yo te elijo!!!" exclamo Mary Kate lanzando su pokebola.

"Nine!!!"

El pokemon zorro plateado, aparecio entre rayos

"Digglett!! Usa excavacion!!" ordeno Molly

"Ninetales!! Ya!!!" dijo solamente eso Mary Kate

Ninetales cargo un potente lanzallamas y lo disparo

"Naaaainn!!!"

El lanzallamas impacto en Digglett, BBLLAAAAMMMM

"Digglett!! Estas bien?"

x_X "Digg..."

"Digglett no puede continuar, Ninetales es el ganador"

"Digglett estaba muy cansado como para pelear con ninetales despues de la pelea con vulpix" dijo Kazumi

"Muy bien... estoy segura que mi nuevo pokemon podra contra ninetales!! Dolphine yo te elijo!!!" grito Molly lanzando su tercera pokebola

El pokemon delfin aparecio entre rayos, gritando como suelen hacerlo los delfines..

"Doooolllph"

(Vamos a asumir que los pokemon con forma de pez, estan flotando en el aire al estilo pokemon stadium 2 , si? XDDD o si no el fic no resulta XDDD)

"Un tipo agua... eso no nos importa verdad Ninetales?" le dijo la lider a su pokemon

"Dolphine!! Chorro de agua!!" ordeno Molly

"Dooolph!!! Blu blu blu blu blu." obedecio el pokemon delfin

"Ninetales, lanzallamas a maxima potencia otra vez!!!" ordeno Mary Kate

"Nineeeee!!!"

El calor dentro del gimnasio era tanto, ocasionado por el dia soleado y por todos los ataques de fuego de los pokemon de Mary Kate, que el agua lanzada por Dolphine se evaporaba...

"Si los ataques de agua de Dolphine no funcionan, Molly esta en serios problemas!!" exclamo max

"Ustedes lo han dicho, asi que preparense!! Ninetales!! Rueda de fuego!!!" ordeno la lider

"Dolphine!! Cañon de agua!!!" ordeno Molly, aplicando uno de los consejos de Max que le dio en el centro pokemon la noche anterior...

"Blu blu blu blu blu blu"

Sin embargo, ni el cañon de agua pudo detener la rueda de fuego, solo logro reducirla un poco nada mas. Pero el esfuerzo por lanzar ese cañon de agua dejo muy cansado a Dolphine, de modo que esa rueda de fuego, a pesar de ser un tipo favorable para dolphine, impacto en el pokemon delfin... BBBLLAAAMMM!!!

"Rayos!! Dolphine!! Usa mordisco!!" ordeno Molly, esperando que la mordida hiciera retroceder al pokemon de Mary Kate

"Doolph!!!" obedecio el pokemon y se lanzo en picada a morder a Ninetales, haciendo uso de sus ataques del tipo oscuro, ya que dolphine tambien es del tipo oscuro...

Dolphine mordio a Ninetales, pero este no retrocedio como esperaba Molly, asi que Mary Kate ordeno...

"Ninetales!! Terminalo con una embestida!!"

Ninetales obedecio y PPAAAFFFF, lo embistio

"Oh no!!! Dolphine, estas bien?"

X_X "Dooolll" decia el delfin, desmayandose....

"Dolphine no puede continuar, Ninetales es el ganador" se escucho por los altoparlantes

"No puedo creerlo!! Un pokemon de fuego como ninetales le gano a un tipo agua y oscuro como Dolphine?? Estaba segura que la velocidad y astucia de Dolphine le ganarian a alguno de sus pokemon..." exclamo Kazumi

"Eso significa que el ninetales de Mary Kate tiene un nivel muy alto. Ella es una lider de gimnasio implacable, no le da oportunidad a sus retadores." dedujo Max

"Si, y lo peor es que aun le queda un pokemon, por lo tanto ninetales no debe ser el mas fuerte que tiene..." dijo Kazumi

Molly tambien penso lo mismo, asi que se sento de rodillas en el suelo, ya resignandose...

U_U "Ayyy no!! Los pokemon de ella son mucho mas fuertes que los mios... tal vez si soy una fracasada, ni siquiera con mis pokemon de agua puedo ganarles. Snif... - ya comenzaba a entristecerse - creo que sera mejor que desista" pensaba muy triste Molly

Kazumi, siempre con el animo por las nubes, le grito fuertemente a Molly...

"Pero en que demonios estas pensando Molly!!!! NO TE DES POR VENCIDA!!! AUN TE QUEDA UN POKEMON!!! NO TE RINDAS!!! NO TE RINDAS!!! NO TIENES QUE DESESPERARTE SOLO PORQUE VAS ABAJO EN EL MARCADOR!!! MANTEN LA CALMA Y TEN FE!!! TU PUEDES HACERLO!!! Si lo haces, entonces le daras la razon a ese gordo!!!"

Molly quedo pensativa...

"Ooohh!! Es cierto... mi papa nunca se dio por vencido cuando iba perdiendo. Yo tengo que hacer lo mismo. Ademas.... ese gordinflon no se saldra con la suya!! Algun dia lo vencere!!!"

Molly se puso en pie, y limpio la lagrima que se habia asomado en uno de sus ojos. Realmente Kazumi es quien le da nuevas energias para seguir... Tomo la pokebola que lleva en su collar y la lanzo...

"No me rendire!!! Muy bien!! Wooper!!! Yo te elijo!!!"

"Upppaaaaa!!"

"Si ese wooper tiene un nivel tan bajo como tus otros pokemon, el duelo se terminara Molly. Muy bien comencemos!! Ninetales usa lanzallamas a maxima potencia!!" ordeno Mary Kate

"Wooper!! Usa doble equipo!!!" ordeno Molly

Wooper se multiplico apareciendo multiples copias de el... el ataque lanzallamas impacto en solo una imagen de wooper, pero aun quedaban muchas otras

"Que no te engañe Ninetales!! Dispara multiples llamaradas y encontraras al verdadero!!"

Ninetales disparo muchas llamaradas impactando en cada imagen... hasta que impacto en el wooper verdadero.. PAFF

"Wooper!! Estas bien??" se preocupo Molly

^_^ "Uuuppaaa!!" dijo alegremente el pokemon

"Que bien!! Las llamaradas de Ninetales no le hicieron daño a wooper!!" se alegro Molly

"Estas segura? Miralo bien" le dijo Mary Kate

"A que te refieres, pero... queeeeeee??? Ohh no!!!" observo Molly la espalda de wooper

Wooper tenia una quemadura.... de modo que cada vez que peleara se debilitaria cada vez mas...

"Oh no!! Wooper!! Chorro de agua!!!" ordeno Molly

"Ninetales, lanzallamas!!!" ordeno Mary Kate

"Blu blu blu blu blu blu blu blu" obedecio wooper

El agua salpico, pero se evaporo, sin embargo el agua cayo en los ojos de NInetales, pero a Molly no se le ocurria que mas hacer para aprovechar la oportunidad...

"Aayy!!! Wooper!!! Usa el ataque que sea!!!!"

PAAFFF, Max y Kazumi se cayeron XDDDDDDD

¬_¬U "Que clase de orden es esa??" dijeron Max y Kazumi con una gran gota en la cabeza XD

Wooper puso cara de ¿?

"Upaaa?????"

Pero luego....

"Uppaaa!!! Blub blub blub blub blub blub"

"Genial!!! Ataque de burbujas!!!" eso es wooper, no te detengas!!" le dijo Molly

Wooper lleno el gimnasio con burbujas, las cuales flotaban lentamente, hasta que ocupo casi todo el espacio disponible, hasta que una de ellas revento y POM POM POM POM POM POM POM!!!! Reventaron todas en cadena, impactando en ninetales.

"Oh no!!! Ninetales estas bien??"

x_x "Nain....."

"Ninetales no puede continuar, wooper es el ganador!!"

"Pero que suerte tuvo Molly, wooper aprendio el ataque de burbujas" dijo Max

Mary Kate no parecia preocupada...

"Vaya Molly!! Si que tienes suerte, pero con este pokemon que voy a enviar, se te acabara. Ya te dije al principio que te prepararas para lo que nunca has visto, pues bien... ahora veras el maximo calor!!! VULCANIX!!! YO TE ELIJO!!!" exclamo la lider de gimnasio lanzando su pokebola....

"Vuuuullllcanix!!!!"

"Pero queeeee??? Que pokemon es ese!!!" exclamaron todos...

Molly saco su pokedex y lo apunto hacia ese nuevo pokemon...

"Click... pokemon detectado: Vulcanix, el pokemon volcan, la forma evolucionada de Ninetales. Numero 301. Este pokemon tiene aun 3 colas mas que ninetales, y desde su cuerpo emana chispas de fuego que quemaran cualquier cosa con solo acercarse. Este pokemon puede soportar temperaturas muy altas, incluso como para caminar por la lava de los volcanes. Se dice que antiguamente los ninetales que compartian territorio con los magmar tuvieron que desarrollar esta super capacidad y por eso muchos ninetales evolucionaron para adaptarse a las altas temperaturas"

Frente a ellos tenian a un pokemon muy bonito, mas grande que un ninetales, de color dorado, sus ojos de color naranja, 12 colas en total. Y unas flamas que salian de la mitad de su cuerpo, y en todo el cuerpo le salian chispas incandescentes....

"Que les parece mi pokemon? Sorprendente no?" decia Mary Kate, acariciando a Vulcanix, y no se quemaba a pesar que estaba rodeada de chispas incandescentes!!!

"Pero como no te quemas??" le pregunto Molly

"Vulcanix no me quema porque confia en mi, pero si un desconocido lo hace, por supuesto que recibira quemaduras considerables. Pero basta de platicas, es hora de decidir si eres capaz de vencerme o no!!!" le respondio la lider

"Muy bien wooper!! Chorro de agua!!!!" ordeno Molly

"Vulcanix!!! Ya!!!" dijo Mary Kate nada mas que eso...

Vulcanix solo incremento su cantidad de chispas y evaporo el agua...

Wooper perdio energia debido a las quemaduras...

"Wooper.. ataque de burbujas!!" ordeno otra vez Molly

"Blub Blub Blub Blub Blub Blub"

"Vulcanix!! Usa lanzallamas, pero no uses toda tu potencia, si?" dijo Mary Kate con algo de ironia...

"Vuuulllxxxxx!!!"

Vulcanix uso un "debil" lanzallamas e hizo que las burbujas de wooper se evaporaran antes de salir, ademas de eso impacto en wooper... BBBLAAAAMMMM

"Wooper!! Estas bien...??" le pregunto Molly

"Upppaaaa..." dijo Wooper, tratando de recobrarse... hasta que se puso en pie

"Si Vulcanix usa sus ataques a toda potencia, incendiaria el gimnasio. En parte Mary Kate sabe eso, por eso le dijo a su pokemon que no usara todo su poder, pero tambien lo hizo para demostrarle a Molly lo poderosos que es Vulcanix!!" exclamo Kazumi

"Rayos!! Si a eso llama debil, como seran los poderosos. Tengo que hacer que wooper logre esquivar sus ataques... vamos wooper!! Agilidad!!!" ordeno Molly

"Uupppaaa!!!"

Wooper incremento su velocidad

"Muy bien vulcanix!! Terminemos con esto usa lanzallamas!!!"

"Vuuullllxxx!!!"

El lanzallamas impacto en wooper... BLAAAAMMMM

"Oh no!! Wooper!!! Estas ya muy lastimado, mejor paramos si? No pienso perderte por ninguna medalla!!!" le dijo Molly

_ "Uppaaa!!!!" le respondio enojado su pokemon de agua, se rehusaba a rendirse

"Wooper esta a punto de ser derrotado, no ha caido antes solo porque el pokemon de agua tiene ventaja sobre el tipo fuego. Pero vulcanix es demasiado poderoso, asi que tarde o temprano wooper perdera si Molly no hace algo rapido" dijo Max

"Tu wooper es muy tenaz, pero eso no servira para derrotar a mi Vulcanix, muy bien, usa explosion de fuego!!! (fire blast)" ordeno Mary Kate

"Oh no!!! ese ataque es el mas poderoso en un tipo fuego!! Wooper esquivalo como sea!!!" dijo Molly

"Vuuuuuuuuuuuulxxxxxxx!!!!!"

La explosion de fuego fue disparado por vulcanix con una fuerza terrible... BLLLLAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!!!

"Wooper!!!! Oh no, no quiero ver!!!!!" exclamo Molly tapandose los ojos....

Cuando Molly se saco sus manos de su cara, vio como wooper, de PURO MILAGRO habia esquivado la explosion de fuego, pero quedo con una muy fea quemadura en su cola...

"Wooper estas bien?? Por favor wooper, detente, ya te dije que no quiero perderte por ninguna medalla" le suplico Molly

Pero wooper no se daria por vencido...

El fuego del ataque de vulcanix dio en uno de los muros, de modo que comenzo un incendio!!!

"Ayy no!! Creo que nos excedimos Vulcanix!!! Un incendio!!!" grito Mary Kate

"Wooper, chorro de agua y apaga ese fuego!!!"

"Upaaaa... Blu Blu Blu Blu Blu Blu" obedecio wooper apagando el fuego

"Ufff... eso estuvo cerca... gracias wooper, pero que calor hace!! Por suerte este lado que esta mojado al apagar el incendio nos refresca un poco......... pero, hey!!! Ya lo tengo!!" dijo Molly para si misma

La pelirroja entrenadora se dio cuenta de algo MUY importante...

"Eso es!!!!! Si peleo de igual a igual como quiero hacerlo contra vulcanix, nunca podre derrotarlo, asi que lo que debo hacer es......... volver las cosas a mi favor!! Eso es!!! Debo explotar las habilidades que ya posee wooper!! Y no usar ataques poderosos porque wooper aun no los puede hacer!! Ya lo tengo... wooper usa chorro de agua contra los muros!!!" ordeno Molly

"Upaaa Blu Blu Blu Blu Blu Blu Blu"

Wooper rocio con agua las paredes del gimnasio y el agua comenzo a evaporarse por el calor...

"No creo que eso te resulte Molly, ya sabes lo poderoso que es mi vulcanix"

"Tal vez mi wooper no pueda hacer ataques de agua con el poder equivalente al de tu Vulcanix, pero si hace sus ataques normales bajo las condiciones favorables para el... ji ji ji ^_^ " le dijo Molly, sonriente

|_| "A que te refieres????"

"A esto!! Wooper!!! Usa danza de la lluvia!!!"

"Uppaaaa"

La lluvia comenzo a caer dentro del gimnasio, y esto hizo que se apagara el dia soleado!!! La temperatura comenzo a bajar y ahora una sala muy calurosa, se volvio humeda debido al vapor que se condenso por el frio del agua

"La situacion cambio radicalmente!! Ahora la lluvia hara que los ataques de wooper sean mas efectivos!!! Y esto contrarresta el poder a los pokemon de fuego!! Genial!!! Wooper puede ganar!!!" exclamo Max

"Oh no!!!" exclamo Mary Kate... "el agua de la lluvia le resta poder a Vulcanix"

"Muy bien wooper, usa ataque de surf!!!" ordeno Molly

"Uuupppaaaa!!!" obedecio el pokemon

Wooper formo una gran ola, y esta impacto de lleno en Vulcanix!!! SSSPPPLLAAASSHHHHHH!!!!!!

"Oh no!! Vulcanix!!! Estas bien?"

"Vuuu....lxxx" Vulcanix se desmayo........

"Vulcanix no puede continuar, wooper es el ganador. La retadora de este duelo, Molly Ketchum, es la ganadora!!!"

"Molly!!! Felicitaciones!!!" le dijo Max

^_^ "Amiga!!!!!! Estoy muy feliz por ti!!!" corrio a abrazarla Kazumi

^_^ "Siiiiiiiii!!!! Ganamos!!! Yupi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ganamos wooper!! Ganaaa...... mos... BUAAAAAAAA T_T " lloraba Molly de la emocion XDDDDDD

¬_¬U "Ayyy... esta Molly... llora por nada" dijo Kazumi

-_-U "Bueno... al menos tiene una buena razon para emocionarse" dijo Max

^_^U "Creo que su amiga es muy sentimental, verdad?" les dijo Mary Kate

"Disculpen... snif!!! Es que nunca habia ganado siquiera una medalla con mis propios meritos... snif... BUAAAAA" dijo Molly, llorando XDDDDDDDD

Kazumi, ya estaba harta por esto, con la vena hinchada XD, asi que tomo los hombros de Molly y la sacudio XDDD

_+ "YA DEJATE DE LLORAR MOLLY!!!! "

-_-U "Esto da vergüenza ajena" dijo Max con cara de fastidio

|_|U "Pues si... verdad?" asintio Mary Kate

Molly quedo asi x_X

^_^U "Ji jiji ji... disculpen, como les decia, estoy muy feliz porque es primera vez que gano algo con el esfuerzo de mis pokemon y con el mio propio" dijo secandose sus lagrimas XDDDDDDD

"Bueno Molly, ya ves lo que te decia al principio? Las estadisticas son solo eso... numeros, y si te esforzabas nada decia que no pudieras ganarme, y asi fue, te esforzaste y a pesar de que te encontrabas en desventaja, sacaste el mejor provecho de tus pokemon y pudiste vencerme. Por eso yo creo que podras lograr ser una gran entrenadora y por lo tanto pienso que tienes bien merecida esta medalla. Tomala!! Es una medalla Flama, es toda tuya ^_^ " le dijo Mary Kate, sonriente

"Siiii ¡!! ^_^ es mi primera medalla!!! Una medalla Flama y la gane gracias a mis pokemon y a mis amigos!!!" grito Molly muy contenta poniendose en su ya clasica pose de victoria coqueta

CLICK....

|_|UUUUUUUUUU "Pero que haces Kazumi!!! Ya sabes que me da vergüenza que me saques fotos" le dijo Molly, con la cara sonrojada XDDDDDDDD

+_+ "Es que te ves tan divina cuando pones esa carita ^_^ ji ji ji " dijo Kazumi con los ojos en cruz XDDDDDDDD "Molly, la gran entrenadora pokemon y su primera medalla!!!" exclamo nuevamente con una pose de victoria junto a Molly, bastante cursi XDDDDDDD

¬_¬U "Que ridiculas, me pregunto si fue buena idea venir con ellas" dijo Max para si, con cara de fastidio XDDDDDDDD

_+ "QUE DIJISTE!!!!!!!!" le gritaron las chicas

x_@ "ayyy... no nada" dijo con los ojos en espiral....

^_^U "JA JA JA JA" se reia Mary Kate al ver a tan gracioso trio de amigos

Antes de irse, todos llamaron a sus pokemon y Molly se volteo para preguntarle algo a la lider del gimnasio

"Si Molly? Deseas algo mas?"

"Solo queria preguntarte si ayer o algun dia dentro de esta semana vino algun chico gordo llamado Rott. Te ha derrotado y le diste la medalla Flama?" le pregunto la pelirroja

"Mmmm... veamos... no, la verdad no, nunca ha venido nadie con ese nombre" respondio

"Vaya!! Lo sabia!! Sabia que la medalla que tiene ese tonto es falsa" exclamo Kazumi

"Bueno, eso no importa ahora... lo que me importa es que estoy progresando. Espero algun dia darle su merecido a ese malhablado" dijo Molly muy orgullosa

"Bueno Molly, sera mejor que lleves a tus pokemon al centro de la enfermera Josie Joy, luego veremos para donde nos dirigimos" le sugirio Max

^_^ "Muy bien, entonces nos vamos, adios Mary Kate y gracias por todo!!" se despidio Molly

"Recuerda lo que te enseñe Molly. Adios y cuidense mucho!!! Que les vaya muy bien en su viaje!!!" los despidio Maty Kate

"Adios!!!!" se despidieron tambien Max y Kazumi

Y asi, Molly consigue ganar su primera medalla, la medalla Flama, gracias a su propio esfuerzo y tambien gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos, sus pokemon e incluso gracias a la misma lider de gimnasio. Ahora se dirigen hacia el centro pokemon para sanar a los pokemon de sus heridas y continuar su viaje hacia la siguiente ciudad.... espero que ese tipo de lentes oscuros se los permita.....

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...

**************************************************************

LA RESPUESTA: Bellossom!!!!

**************************************************************

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Bueno, otra vez me quedo kilometrico el capitulo, jejeje ^^U es que le puse tanta pimienta que ni me di cuenta XDD pero bueno, que les parecio el primer duelo contra la lider del gimnasio? Las cosas se pusieron muy calurosas, y mas cuando aparecio Vulcanix, que les parecio este pokemon? Espero que les haya gustado. Y por cierto, espero que no les haya molestado un poco el lenguaje que ocupa Max para dejar en ridiculo al desagradable de Rott, recuerden que siempre me ha gustado que pokemon no sea tan infantil, sino mas bien de una onda juvenil, asi que tocare temas que mas se ven en los jovenes que en los niños. Ademas, vamos!! Es solo 1 palabrota nada mas, todos las hemos dicho. XDD jejeje.

PROXIMO CAPITULO: PREPARENSE PARA LOS PROBLEMAS


	7. Prepárense para los problemas!

Despues de tener una acalorada batalla contra la lider del gimnasio Candela, Mary Kate, Molly consigue ganar su primera medalla, la medalla Flama. En estos momentos nuestros amigos estan esperando que la enfermera Josie Joy revitalize a los pokemon de Molly, ya que estos quedaron muy mal despues del duelo, asi que mientras tanto, Molly llama por videotelefono a su casa...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 7: PREPARENSE PARA LOS PROBLEMAS

Un conocido grupo de malvados ataca a Molly y sus amigos...

La pregunta de hoy: Un pokemon con una gran quijada, suele ser muy timido a veces.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

El videotelefono suena...

"Hola? Buenas tardes, esta es la casa de los Ketchum, mi nombre es Tomy"

^_^ "Tomy!! Hola hermanito, como estas? " lo saludo alegremente Molly

Tomy se queda mirando extrañado la pantalla... durante algunos segundos, como no entendiendo nada... luego se dirige hacia Misty

:-) "Mama... desde cuando dan los muppets en el videotelefono? Hay un monstruo raro en la pantalla... JA JA JA" se burlo

A Molly se le puso la vena hinchada por las bromas pesadas que le hace su hermano menor XDDDD

_+ "Mocoso insolente!!!! Enano ya me las pagaras!!!! Voy a darte tu merecido........ voy a...!!!" le gritaba XDDD

Max y Kazumi corrieron a sujetar a Molly, que ya comenzaba a golpear la pantalla XDDDDD

^_^U "Molly!! Calmate, no lograras nada golpeando la pantalla" le dijo Kazumi

^_^U "Vaya!! Ese chiquillo si que sabe sacar de quicio a Molly"

"Uuyyy!!!! Ese enano.... oye!!! Esta mama o papa?"

^_^ "Jejeje, si Molly, oye no te enojes, era solo una bromita. Dime si has ganado algo"le pregunto Tomy

Molly se calmo

"Si Tomy, mira esto..." le dijo Molly mostrandole la medalla con forma de sol.

Max y Kazumi dejaron sola a Molly mientras hablaba...

"Que te parece si vamos a comprar unos helados?" pregunto Kazumi

"Me parece muy bien, vamos" le respondio Max...

La conversación de Molly continuaba...

"Guaaaauuu!!! Una medalla pokemon!! Yo tambien quiero una!!" le dijo Tomy

"No creo que se las den a un Gnomo como tu, enano, ñaaaaaaaa" le dijo Molly, ahora ella burlandose, tirandose con el dedo el parpado del ojo y sacandole la lengua XDDDD

Tomy comenzo a echar vapor por las orejas....

"Bah!!! Esta bien fea!!! Ya veras que ganare mis propias medallas, bueno te pasare a mi papa, que te vaya bien niña horrible, jejeje" le dijo Tomy

"Adios enanito, cuidate, te quiero ^_^ " le respondio Molly

Al cabo de pocos segundos, Ash respondio el videotelefono

"Molly!!! Hija, dime como has estado?"

"Muy bien papi ^_^ te tengo buenas noticias, ya tengo en total 4 pokemon y ya gane la medalla Flama del gimnasio Candela"

"Ohh vaya!!! Que bueno, veo que comenzaste muy bien. Y dime hija, que pokemon atrapaste?"

"Bueno, aparte de wooper, atrape un Digglett, un Ditto y un Dolphine" le dijo Molly

"Un Dolphine!!! No es ese uno de los pokemon nuevos que han descubierto, Tracey, el profesor Oak y otros investigadores?"

"Si papa, y no solo ese, ademas tambien vi un Vulcanix. La lider de gimnasio de aca de ciudad Candela tenia uno"

"Un vulcanix?? Si no me equivoco es la forma evolucionada de Ninetales."

"Si papa, y era demasiado poderoso, me costo mucho trabajo ganarle. A decir verdad creo que tuve mucha suerte, en realidad ella podia haberme vencido facilmente"

"No digas eso Molly, lo cierto es que te esforzaste y ahora lo que importa es que ganaste esa medalla... me dejas verla?"

"Claro papi, mira que linda es ^_^ " le dijo orgullosa, mostrandole la medalla con forma de sol.

"Que bueno Molly, y lo bueno de todo esto es que tus pokemon sin duda deben haber ganado mucha experiencia. Eso los volvera mas fuertes..."

Ash y Molly siguieron conversando durante varios minutos.... sin darse cuenta que desde afuera alguien con lentes oscuros - el mismo que los espiaba en el barco - ahora los espiaba desde fuera del centro pokemon...

"Estas seguro que es la chica?" se escucho por el audifono

"Si señor, la chica pelirroja" le dijo el tipo de lentes oscuros

"Muy bien, llego el momento de la venganza. Hace 10 años tuvimos la oportunidad de conquistar el mundo con ese pokemon que logramos clonar, pero esos jovenes y el profesor Oak lo echaron todo a perder. Quise vengarme del mismo Ash y compañía, pero creo que es mejor si atacamos directamente donde le duele: Atacaremos a su hija, jajajaja!!!" se escucho

"Yo y mi compañero atacaremos en cuanto usted ordene..." le dijo

"Muy bien, cuando pasen por la ruta 50 de seguro, ataca a la chica"

"Pero jefe, ella nunca anda sola, la acompañan una chica de rasgos orientales y un chico de cabello celeste"

"Es necesario entonces que la separemos de sus amigos, muy bien, tienen el transportador portatil?"

"Si señor, aquí esta"

"Muy bien, enciendanlo, les enviare a este pokemon, si tanto quiere ser una maestra pokemon, de seguro querra capturar a este. Claro que ella no sabe que le tenemos preparada una sorpresa... je je je"

Y dicho esto, encendieron el transportador y el jefe puso la pokebola en ella, al cabo de pocos segundos la pokebola estaba frente a los 2 maleantes...

"Muy bien jefe la pokebola ya esta aquí"

"Saquen al pokemon de ahí, necesito que este afuera para poder activar el mecanismo"

"Muy bien jefecito, pokemon, sal de ahí!!! Nosotros te elejimos!!"

La pokebola fue lanzada y un pokemon salio de ella entre rayos..

"Torrrccccrrrr!!!"

"Pero jefe!! Para que saco a este pokemon!! Es de los recientemente descubiertos, es muy valioso"

"Eso hara mas fuerte la tentacion. Esa chiquilla se sentira atraida porque es un pokemon de los nuevos. Tortuearth sera la carnada para que caiga en nuestra trampa"

Tortuearth, un pokemon que era una tortuga de tierra, de colores pardos y verde, era de tamaño mas bien pequeño a mediano, una caparazon muy dura con formas hexagonales. Sus patas escamosas la hacian verse muy protegida contra el medio ambiente hostil que pudiera hacerle daño. Por ultimo, un hexagono de su caparazon estaba un poco mas levantado, posiblemente con el fin de cambiar de forma en alguna futura evolucion...

"Coloquenle el microchip entremedio de sus escamas, con ese dispositivo podremos controlarlo a nuestro antojo, ja ja ja ja" se rio siniestramente la voz

Los dos sujetos le pusieron un microchip y al encenderlo, el pokemon sintio un fuerte dolor, trato de sacudirse, pero sin éxito, luego de un instante, sus ojos se pusieron rojos y se tranquilizo... ya estaba dominado.

"Muy bien, ahora solo hay que esperar, jejeje" dijeron los 2 sujetos

Molly continuaba hablando con Ash, hasta que por fin la conversacion llego a su fin...

"Bueno Molly, te deseo mucha suerte y que te siga yendo muy bien. No olvides atrapar muchos pokemon, si?"

^_^ "Claro papa!! Hare mi mejor esfuerzo. Saluda a mi mama de mi parte. Adios"

Molly colgo el videotelefono y vio que estaba sola, ya que mientras tanto, Max y Kazumi habian ido a comprar helados...

"Mmmm, creo que fueron a comprar, bueno, los esperare afuera, asi podran verme mas facilmente y se daran cuenta que ya termine de hablar" penso Molly

Molly salio a la calle y cerca del centro de donde hablo por videotelefono habia un parque muy grande, de pronto observo que unos arbustos se movian...

"Que sera eso?"

Molly se acerco a curiosear y en eso vio a Tortuearth

"Pero que es eso??? Sera un pokemon nuevo? Su cara se parece a un Bayleaf, pero creo que es una especie de tortuga"

Saco su pokedex y lo apunto hacia tortuearth.

"Click, pokemon detectado: Tortuearth, la tortuga de tierra. Numero 301. Es la segunda clase de tortuga pokemon descubierta, despues de squirtle. A tortuearth le gusta buscar su alimento donde haya mucha vegetacion. Su caparazon es muy dura y cuando tortuearth se refugia en ella su defensa se incrementa mas que cualquier otro pokemon, para compensar su lentitud. Ten cuidado si te acercas, ya que muerde. Tortuearth es un pokemon del tipo planta."

^_^ "Asi que es de tipo planta!! Genial, si lo capturo, mi equipo sera mas fuerte aun y mas variado" penso Molly

Saco una pokebola de su cinto y la lanzo...

"Vere si puedo capturarlo sin luchar... pokebola ve!!!"

Sin embargo, tortuearth lo rechazo con un latigo cepa.. PAFFF

"Ay no!! No resulto, bueno, tendre que pelear con el..."

Cuando Molly se disponia a luchar con el, tortuearth salio huyendo...

"Oye espera!! Regresa!!" grito, corriendo detrás de el

Max y Kazumi volvian de comprar helados... y entraron al centro pokemon

"Que raro, no esta aquí. Debe haber terminado de hablar" dijo Kazumi

"Si no esta aquí debe haber salido pero tampoco estaba afuera"

Salieron a buscarla a la calle...

"Molly!!! Donde estas?????" la llamaba Kazumi

¬_¬ "No responde, a donde diablos se fue??" dijo Max

"No me imagino donde pudo haber ido" murmuro Kazumi

En eso vieron el parque grande que estaba cerca del centro pokemon...

"Crees que Molly haya ido sola a ese parque?" pregunto Kazumi

"Mmmm... Molly es un poco miedosa, nunca andaria sola, pero.... si vio a algun pokemon, apuesto a que si fue sola al parque detrás de el" respondio Max

"Bueno, entonces vamos... " respondio Kazumi

Ambos chicos fueron corriendo y adentrandose en el parque...

**********************************************************

Misty se acerco a Ash, que colgaba el videotelefono...

^_^ "Nuestra hija esta empezando a disfrutar esto de los viajes pokemon, verdad?"

"Si Misty, solo espero 2 cosas: que tenga mucha fortaleza para lo que le espera y..... que ojala tenga que hacer un desvio en su camino, jejeje" despondio Ash

^_^U "Jajaja, sigues con eso verdad?"

"Si, estoy seguro!!"

Tomy llega corriendo donde Ash, con una de las pokebolas de Ash...

"Vamos papa!! Esta vez estoy seguro que te ganare"

"Otro duelo? Esta bien!! Ayer mejoraste mucho, pero no lo suficiente. Esta vez sera mas duro que ayer"

Ambos salieron al patio y comenzo el duelo...

"Ivysaur!! Yo te elijo!!!..." exclamo Tomy al mismo tiempo que elegia a Ivysaur...

*************************************************************

"Oye pokemon!!! Regresa aquí que quiero capturarte!!" grito Molly, pero en eso, se detuvo a pensar... "^_^U Ups... ahora con mayor razon se escapara, heeey!!! Regresa!!!"

Los 2 miembros del equipo rocket esperaban cerca de unos arbustos...

"Esperaremos hasta el ultimo momento..." dijo uno

^_^ "Muy bien, mientras tanto me comere mi almuerzo de papas fritas rellenas con queso y acompañamiento de cacahuates japoneses bañados en salsa de chocolate" dijo el otro

|_|U "Que asco!!"

Tortuheart se detuvo en un claro, cerca de los 2 miembros del equipo rocket

"Ahhh ahhh ahhh.... uy!! Me hiciste correr mucho, no ves que ahora mis amigos les costara mas encontrarme???" le decia Molly al pokemon

De pronto 2 risas ridiculas se escucharon...

"Juas Juas Juas Juas Juas!!!! Eso es excelente para nosotros"

"Ju ju ju ju... y es fabuloso para nuestro clan"

"A veces nos ven..."

"Y aveces no nos ven...."

"Pero lo importante es...."

"Que siempre nos temen!!!"

"Preparate para los problemas"

"Y mas vale que temas"

"Para infectar al mundo con devastacion"

"Para destruir a cada nacion"

"Para cubrir al mundo con falsedad y sin amor"

"Para exterder nuestro reino mas alla de Splashilapa!!!"

"Buzz!!!"

"Grok!!"

"El nuevo equpo rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz"

"Rindete ahora o preparate para luchar!!!"

Dos tipos, que ya habiamos descrito como con lentes oscuros, y trajes oscuros (como de los hombres de negro) aparecieron, en sus trajes, se podia ver una "R".

|_|U "Mmmm.... Splashilapa?? Que lugar es ese?" pregunto Buzz

"Es un lindo lugar que existe en mi imaginacion, si vieras las paradisiacas playas que tiene... juas juas juas juas!!! ^_^" respondio Grok

|_|U "De que rayos estan hablando?? Nada de lo que dicen tiene sentido" dijo Molly, que no entendia de que estaban hablando ni porque eran tan ridiculos

"Como que no!! El nuevo equipo rocket siempre ha tenido sentido!!"

"Sentido del humor!! Juas juas juas juas!!!"

PAAFFFFF

Buzz le dio un fuerte coscorron a Grok y a este le quedo un enorme chichon rojo en la cabeza XDDD

¬_¬ "No seas payaso!!!"

@_X "Auch, Shi jefechito"

"Muy bien pelirroja!! Vendras con nosotros"

"Mi papa me dijo que no saliera con extraños" dijo infantilmente Molly

¬_¬ "No seas tonta chiquilla, no es una cita, dije que vendrias con nosotros" le dijo Buzz

"De todo modos no quiero ni tengo tiempo, debo atrapar ese lindo pokemon"

"Oye!! Tienes que venir con nosotros, o sino nunca funcionara nuestra tram......" decia Grok

"Cierra el hocico, estupido!!!!" le tapaba la boca Buzz

"Mmmm.... mmm... mmm... mmmmmmmm" trataba de hablar Grok

¬_¬ "Ustedes ya me aburrieron, ahora larguense de aquí..." dijo Molly, ya fastidiada

"Nada de eso.... jejejeje!!!" dijeron ambos sujetos sacando 2 pokebolas

|_| "Ehhh!!! Que piensan hacer???" dijo Molly que ya empezaba a asustarse (hasta ahí llego su valor ^^U)

"Tendras que pelear contra nosotros!!! Beedrill ve!!!" dijo Buzz

"Sneasel!! Ve!!!" dijo Grok

"Oh no!!! Ditto!! Yo te elijo!!!" dijo Molly lanzando su pokebola

3 pokemon aparecieron entre rayos

-"Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid"

"Snneeeellll"

"Diiiito diiiit"

´"Ditto, transformate en Beedrill!!!" ordeno Molly

Ditto al instante se transformo...

"Sneasel, usa embestida!!"

"Ditto!! Esquivalo con agilidad!!"

"Biiiiidddiiittt"

Ditto esquivo facilmente el ataque de Sneasel

"Beedrill!! Picotazos venenosos!!!"

"Biiiiiiiiiiiidddd"

Beedrill disparo multiples agujas contra Ditto, ping ping ping.... algunas impactaron en el pokemon de Molly

- "Diiiiiiiiiiittt"

"Ditto, estas bien?"

Ditto asintio...

Molly estaba ya empezando a desesperarse....

"Oh no!!! Me quitaran a mis pokemon!!! Snif.... que hare... porque me tuve que venir sola aquí!! No se que hacer!!! ..... Snif.... intentare mas ataques y ojala que mis amigos lleguen pronto!!" pensaba

**********************************************************

Max y Kazumi buscaban a Molly sin exito

¬_¬ "Demonios!! Adonde rayos puede estar? Ya empiezo a preocuparme" dijo Kazumi

"Se me ocurre que debe estar en lo profundo del parque. Si tan solo encontraramos alguna huella" pensaba Max

"Y hablando de huellas, mira esto Max!!" dijo Kazumi indicando unas marcas en el suelo

"Ya veo, son pisadas de una persona, y apuesto a que son de Molly!!" dijo Max

"Y estas otras huellas son de un animal, parecen de una tortuga, seguramente son de algun pokemon, asi que...." dijo Kazumi

"... asi que es probable que Molly haya ido tras el" dijo Max

"Entonces sigamos las huellas, estoy segura que si seguimos las huellas encontraremos a Molly" dijo Kazumi

"Y sera mejor que nos apresuremos, mira esto..." observo Max

Ambos vieron envases de comida chatarra tirados en el suelo, ademas de envoltorios de chocolate, mayonesa, papas fritas, y cacahuates japoneses... ^_^U

"Pero como ensucian el ambiente asi??? Que poco conscientes son, echan a perder la naturaleza, y ademas quien rayos come todas estas porquerias???" dijo Kazumi, con un gesto de asco

"No lo se, pero Molly no come este tipo de cosas, no come comida chatarra, ya que ella come una dieta sana. Ademas... oh no!!!!" dijo Max

"Ohh!! Se a lo que te refieres...." observo tambien Kazumi

Lo que ambos vieron fueron dos pares de huellas, que seguian a las de Molly y el pokemon....

- "Me temo que Molly esta en peligro, vamos!!! Tenemos que ir en su ayuda!!!" dijo Kazumi

"De acuerdo!! Andando!!" dijo Max

Siguiendo las huellas, trataron de encontrar a Molly por medio del bosque

*****************************************************

Molly ya comenzaba a perder la confianza en si misma

"No.... snif... snif... papa, ojala estuvieras aqui. Alguien ayudeme!!!"

PAFFFF....!!!

Ditto recibio un ataque ya que Molly estaba absolutamente desconcentrada y el pokemon no tenia defensa...

"Ditto!!! Estas bien??"

"Ditttt...." asintio el pokemon, animando a su entrenadora, haciendo que esto le diera un poco mas de fuerzas

"Gracias al cielo, gracias Ditto, gracias por animarme. Tengo que resistir un poco mas..."

"Jajajaja.... porque no te rindes mejor damita?" le dijo Buzz

"Juas juas juas... si damita, rindase y asi le podremos robar su pokemon con toda facilidad" dijo Grok, con voz de tonto

"No quiero que me roben mis pokemon, Ditto ataca a Sneasel con cortes furia!!!" ordeno la pelirroja

El sneasel de Grok si bien era rapido, pero al parecer Grok era muy tonto como para entrenarlo bien, asi que Ditto ataco con sucesivos cortes furia, los cuales cada vez que impactaban causan mas daño cada vez a Sneasel y este quedo K.O

"Bien hecho Ditto!! Ya nos deshicimos de uno!!!" dijo Molly

"No tan rapido señorita!! Beedrill!!! Ataques furia contra Ditto!!!" ordeno Buzz

Beedrill ataco rapidamente a Ditto con sucesivos cortes furia y Ditto cayo al suelo

"Ditto!! No!!!" grito Molly

Ditto perdio su transformacion....

"Vamos Grok!! Amarra a esta chiquilla!!!" ordeno Buzz a su compañero...

"Chi jefechito!!" dijo Grok

Grok envio a una pokebola y un spinarak aparecio...

"Spinarakkkkk"

"Spinarak!! Usa tu telaraña y envuelve a esa chica!!!"

La telaraña de spinarak amarro a Molly y esta no podia moverse...

"Aaaaayyyy!!! Sueltenme, dejenme!!!!"

"Lo sentimos mucho, pero tendras que venir con nosotros!!"

"Asi es... y entonces sabras lo que es tener miedo... juas juas juas"

"Muy bien Grok!! Llama por celular a nuestro jefe, mientras yo me llevo a esta chica"

"Chi chi chi...."

"(Ayy no!! no puedo alcanzar mis otras pokebolas, me amarraron muy fuerte... no puedo mas... Snif... Max, Kazumi... por favor... ayudenme... Snif... Buaaaaa)" pensaba amargamente Molly, quien ya se habia puesto a llorar porque ya se imaginaba lo peor...

"Ahora ven para aca niña" dijo Buzz...

Justo en el momento en que Grok iba a marcar el numero de su jefe y Buzz iba a tomar a Molly para llevarsela..........

"Dejala!!!!!!!! Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi amiga!!!! Butterfree, yo te elijo!!!!" grito Kazumi, lanzando una pokebola

Un muy lindo Butterfree de colores... celestes y tonos amarillos!!! Aparecio entre rayos

"Friiiiiiiiiii"

"Quienes son ustedes?" dijo Buzz

"Bah!! No tenermos porque decirtelo, lamentaran habernos conocido. Scizor!! Yo te elijo" dijo Max

Un imponente Scizor aparecio entre rayos

"Scizooooor"

"Oye, no nos molestes!!! Spinarak, usa un picotazo venenoso!!" ordeno Grok

"Scizor!! Agilidad!!!"

"Scizoooor"

Con una velocidad sorprendente, comparable a la velocidad del Scizor de Tracey, el pokemon de Max desaparecio y luego aparecio detrás de spinarak....

Mientras tanto, el butterfree de Kazumi, peleaba contra beedrill...

"Beedrill!! Usa embestida"

"Butterfree!!! Esquivalo con agilidad y luego usa confusion!!!" ordeno Kazumi

"Friiii!!!"

Butterfree esquivo facilmente la embestida y luego uso la confusion sobre su rival. Multiples luces iluminaron el lugar, como butterfree quedo frente a Beedrill y tambien frente a Buzz, la confusion alcanzo a este ultimo tambien...

"Uuuyyyy.. me siento raro"

"Scizor!! Usa embestida contra spinarak!! No se necesitaran ataques poderosos para derrotar a este proyecto de humano XD con la embestida bastara" dijo con sarcasmo Max, en la otra pelea

"Oye!!! Te voy a acusar con mi jefe y...." decia Grok cuando.

PAAAFFFF!!!

La embestida de Scizor hizo que spinarak saliera disparado y cayo encima de Grok tambien. Con esto Max aprovecho la oportunidad

"Scizor, corta las cuerdas que mantienen atada a Molly por favor" le dijo Max a su pokemon...

Scizor uso sus pinzas y corto las cuerdas...

"Molly estas bien?" le pregunto Max, dandole una mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie

^_^ "Si Max, muchas gracias. Que bueno que llegaron" le agradecio ella, ya mas tranquila

Kazumi seguia peleando contra Buzz y su Beedrill. Este ultimo dio una orden

"Beedrill, atacame a mi" dijo Buzz que todavia estaba bajo los efectos de la confusion

Beedrill obedecio y PAFFFF, embistio a Buzz

"Auuggg, a mi no tonto!!!" decia Buzz quejandose del dolor. Ambos, pokemon y entrenador, estaban confundidos

Ya la pelea estaba en el bolsillo... y ante esta evidente superioridad, ambos sujetos decidieron huir

"Vamonos de aquí!!!" dijo Grok

"Si, vamonos!! " decia Buzz, y de pronto PAFFF... "ayyy que paso" PAFFFF " choco otra vez..... " PAFFFF " choco otra vez contra otro arbol, debido a la confusion

Molly no los dejaria escapar... tomo otra pokebola y la lanzo...

"Digglett!!! Yo te elijo!!!!!"

El pokemon topo aparecio...

- "Digle diiiigg digle diiigg"

"Digglet, cava un hoyo justo debajo de esos sujetos para que no escapen!!" ordeno Molly a su pokemon 

Digglet obedecio. En el momento en que Buzz y Grok trataban de huir, se vio como un rastro del pokemon topo viajaba bajo tierra, hasta alcanzar a los 2 tipos y en ese momento uso la excavacion... y

PAFFFFF

Ambos sujetos cayeron en el profundo agujero. Digglett aparecio al lado de ese hoyo con un gesto de felicidad, como suele tener Diglett...

^_^ "Digglet diiig"

^_^ "Bien hecho digglet!! Buen trabajo" le felicito la pelirroja

"Bueno, y ahora que hacemos con estos dos?" pregunto Max, a quien ya se le ocurrian algunas ideas

_ "Golpeemoslos, hasta que nos cansemos!!" dijo Kazumi, haciendo sonar sus nudillos XDDDDD

^_^U "Pero Kazumi, no somos tan malos, dejemoslo asi" dijo Molly, con una gotita en la cabeza

"Mejor basta con que los lanzemos lejos de aquí..." sugirio Max

^_^ "Si, esta bien, me conformo que la caida sea muy dolorosa" respondio Kazumi

"No!! No no no!!! Por favor!!! Dejennos ir!!" suplicaron los dos malvados

:-) "Si, claro, como no? Por supuesto que van a irse, jejeje" sonrio maleficamente Max, al momento en que tomaba una pokebola y finalmente, la lanzo

"Machoke, yo te elijo!!!"

El pokemon superpoder de grandes musculos aparecio

"Ma... chok!!"

^_^ "Aja!!! Estas pensando lo que que creo que estas pensando?" dijo Kazumi, divertida

"Asi, es... los mandaremos a volar!!" dijo Max, siempre con su sonrisa malefica

^_^U "Ji ji ji ji... que malos son mis amigos...." se reia Molly, con una gota en la cabeza, pero diviertiendose como una niña pequeña al ver lo que disfrutaban sua amigos al darle su merecido a esos dos

"No!!! Por favor noooo!!!" gritaban esos dos

"Machoke, toma a esos dos y mandalos a volar, arrojalos lejos!!" ordeno Max, finalmente

Machoke, con sus poderosos musculos, agarro a los dos sujetos y los lanzo muuuuuuy lejos, como quien toma una piedra y la lanza...

"Aaaaaaaayyyyyyyy........" grito uno de ellos

"Aaayyyyyy... nuestor jefe nos va a regañaaaaaaaar...." gritaba Grok

A medida que se alejaban, las voces iban desapareciendo, un pequeño brillo en el cielo aparecio al mismo estilo como cuando el trio de tontos de Jessie, James y Meowth salian volando por los cielos. Justo cuando salian volando, Molly quedo pensativa, algo que dijeron esos tipo la hizo recordar un par de cosas... al parecer los conocia pero, no lo recordaba muy bien. Max y Kazumi notaron en ella su expresion de su cara y le preguntaron

"Molly, te ocurre algo?" le pregunto Kazumi

"Eh? Aahh no!! Nada, es solo que esos tipos dijeron que eran del equipo rocket... y..."

"Si, y eso que?" dijo Max

"Es que me parecio que traian una R en sus trajes y..." recordaba Molly

"Es cierto!! Recuerdan cuando ayudamos a Dolphine?, Mi Abra destruyo su lancha y en los trozos de madera a mi tambien me parecio ver una R" recordo Kazumi

"Si, ahora recuerdo, la comandante de operaciones costeras, Jenny, nos dijo que eran miembros del equipo rocket y que estaban tras ellos..." recordo finalmente Max...

Los tres jovenes entran en un flashback (especificamente del capitulo 5 de este fic) ...

------------ FlashBack --------------

"Gracias a ustedes esta banda de profesionales del equipo rocket ira directo a la carcel. Los estabamos buscando desde hace bastante tiempo."

"Equipo rocket?" dijeron los 3 amigos al mismo tiempo

"Asi es, una peligrosa banda que se ha vuelto a formar, ahora son mas peligrosos que antes" dijo la oficial Jenny

----------- Fin del flashback ------------

Molly recordo una palabra en particular que habia dicho la oficial Jenny

|_|U "Ella.... ella dijo, que.... que eran.... pe... pe... pe.... peligrosos!!!!!" dijo Molly con cara de ultratumba, toda azul

"Si, la oficial dijo que eran peli... hey!! Molly, que te pasa? Estas enferma?" decia Max, cuando vio que Molly estaba palida, como un papel

o_O "Dijo... que erannn.... aayyyyyyyy...." decia Molly cerrando sus ojos... cuando...

...PAFFFFF.... se desmayo...

"Molly!!! Que te pasa!!!" exclamo Kazumi, preocupada por su amiga

^_^U "Ja ja ja ja... no te preocupes, solo se desmayo por la impresión" dijo Max, con vergüenza ajena XDDD

U_U "Ahhh... esta Molly nunca cambiara, tan miedosa y llorona como siempre, bueno, no se desmayo con esos sujetos que querian matar a Dolphine y se desmaya con estos que eran mas tontos... en fin" dijo como resignada, Kazumi

Max trataba de reanimar a Molly, pegandole pequeñas palmaditas en la cara...

"Molly, despierta!! Bah, no funciona, tal vez si le pego mas fuerte XDDDD" decia Max, con cara de diablillo XDDDD

"Oye, que vas a hacer? No vayas a pegarle a Molly" le advirtio la oriental

^_^U "No que va, solo le dare un pequeño gran golpe XDDD" respondio Max

En eso Molly abre los ojos...

¬_¬ "Ni se te ocurra Max" le dijo Molly, con cara de fastidio

^_^U "Je je je je.. solo era para que de despertaras" le dijo Max, quien no queria provocar a Molly, ya que ya sabe que cuando le buscan, la encuentran

|_|U "Oigan pero que me dicen de ese pokemon, no se ve muy amistoso" les dijo Kazumi, con cara de asustada ya que habian olvidado a TortuEarth, y este estaba a punto de arremeter, como lo hace un toro cuando va a atacar, golpeando su pata en el suelo...

"Ohhh... es cierto, yo iba detrás de el antes que esos tipos me interceptaran. Justo iba a capturarlo" dijo Molly

"Me parece que ese pokemon es un TortuEarth verdad? Solo los he visto en fotografias" pregunto Max

"Si, asi me lo dijo el pokedex, es del tipo planta" respondio Molly

"Bueno, entonces buena suerte" le deseo Max

"Muy bien... wooper yo te elijo!!!" dijo Molly lanzando su pokebola y wooper aparecio

"Upaaaaaa"

|_| "Pero Molly!! Como haces pelear a wooper que es del tipo agua contra un tipo planta como TortuEarth" le dijo Kazumi

"Lo se, pero Ditto y Digglett estan muy cansados y no me quedan mas pokemon, y Dolphine ya ha tenido suficiente con la pelea de ayer" respondio la hija de Ash

"Espero que sepas lo que haces..." dijo la amiga de Molly

TortuHeart, con los ojos rojos, arremetio primero...

"Wooper, esquivalo y usa doble equipo!!" ordeno la pelirroja

"Upaaaa..." obedecio el pokemon, apareciendo multiples imágenes de el

Tortuheart estaba confundido... no sabia cual era el real...

"Wooper, chorro de agua!!..... ups!!!! Olvide que los ataques de agua no le haran nada a los tipo hierba" dijo Molly, acordandose al mismo tiempo de su error...

Pero fue tarde, wooper obedecio la orden...

"Upaaaa blu blu blu blu blu blu blu blu blu.."

Sin embargo, TortuHeart solo se sacudio el agua. y respondio con una embestida.

PAFFFF.

Wooper, salio lejos

"Wooper, por favor resiste, si?" le pidio Molly a wooper

"U.ppp.aaaa" se recobro el pokemon de agua con alguna dificultad

"Bien, intentemoslo de nuevo, wooper, doble equipo!!!" ordeno la pelirroja

"Upaaaaa"

Otra vez multiples imagenes de Wooper aparecieron, y como la primera vez, Tortuheart otra vez estaba confundido sin poder reconocer al verdadero. Molly aprovecho esto.

"Wooper, usa embestida!!"

"Upaaaaa!!!!!"

PAFFFF.

La embestida dejo al pokemon tortuga KO. Molly tomo una pokebola, y la lanzo hacia el pokemon

"Muy bien.. Ahora.. Pokebola!! Ve!!!"

La pokebola capturo al pokemon, pero la luz roja no se apagaba y se notaban los esfuerzos por liberarse por parte de TortuEarth, hasta que finalmente........ el pokemon se escapo, lamentablemente

- "Ayy no!! no pude atraparlo, tendremos que seguir luchando con el, pero siento pena por el pobrecillo, algo le pasa" dijo Molly, con algo de tristeza

"Tooorrrccccc!!!" gruñia el pokemon, no podia ponerse en pie, parecia como si le doliera algo

"Es verdad, algo le pasa, creo que le duele su cabeza" dijo Max su teoria

TortuHeart atacaba con latigos cepa, cada vez que Molly trataba de acercarsele

"Pero tenemos que hacer algo, pero no se me ocurre nada, ni siquiera deja que nos acerquemos" dijo Molly, apenada.

"No te pongas triste Molly, Butterfree nos ayudara en esto. Butterfree, usa tu somnifero por favor" dijo Kazumi

"Frriiiiiiiiiii" obedecio el pokemon mariposa, al momento en que este rocio el polvo de sueño sobre TortuEarth, hasta que este se quedo finalmente dormido

"Bueno Molly, ya puedes intentarlo de nuevo" le dijo su amiga

"Bien, ahora si que si, pokebola, ve!!!" dijo Molly, lanzando la pokebola otra vez

La pokebola encerro a tortuheart, y al poco tiempo la luz roja se apago: El pokemon ha sido capturado por fin.

Molly, abrio la pokebola para TortuHeart saliera y asi poder ver que le sucedia.

^_^ "Vamos pequeñito, no te preocupes, nosotros te cuidaremos" le acariciaba ella en su cabeza, con una ternura que podria derretir a cualquiera. Como ya hemos dicho, si hay algo que caracteriza a Molly, es que desde pequeña siempre ha tenido una ternura encantadora

Max, miraba con asombro el cariño que Molly demostraba al pokemon.

El pokemon dormia. z Z z Z z Z

"Muy bien, veamos que es lo que le pasa" dijo Kazumi, quien ya comenzaba a examinar al pokemon tortuga

"Y como sabes que tiene algo externo que le causa dolor?" le pregunto Max

^_^ "Ya saben que quiero ser una profesional de las publicaciones pokemon, quiero ser periodista especialista en el mundo pokemon y como tal quiero tener todo tipo de conocimientos que me ayuden a ser la mejor en lo que quiero ser. Asi que lo primero que se sugiere en este caso, es revisar primero lesiones externas, y si no puedo encontrar nada externo, entonces la llevaremos al centro pokemon." respondio Kazumi, muy entusiasta como siempre

"Ji ji ji. siento envidia por Kazumi, no se de donde sacas tantas energias" le dijo Molly, mientras su amiga examinaba al pokemon.

"Bueno, cuando te propones algo debes seguir tu estrella. Pero miren!! Creo que ya descubri lo que pasa, creo que es esto lo que a Tortuearth le molestaba simplemente" dijo Kazumi, mostrando el microchip, pero sin saber exactamente lo que era.

"Ya veo. como la piel de TortuHeart tiene escamas, esta cosa se le metio en una de ellas y por eso le dolia" dijo Molly, encontrando cierto sentido en las palabras de Kazumi

TortuHeart en el momento que le quitaron el chip, desperto de inmediato y miro a Molly con sus ojos que ya habian vuelto a la normalidad

^_^ "Hola amiguito, como te sientes? Ya no te duele nada?" le dijo simpaticamente la pelirroja

El pokemon tortuga sintio que ella fue quien le acariciaba mientras dormia, y supo que podia confiar en ella..

^_^ "Tooorrrcccc" le respondio, lamiendole la cara con su aspera lengua.

- "Ja ja ja ja. vamos Tortuheart, me haces cosquillas, jajajaja" reia Molly ante los lenguetazos de su nuevo pokemon

Kazumi, al ver que ya era eso lo unico extraño que le molestaba al pokemon, tiro el chip hacia un costado y sugirio.

^_^ "Bueno, ahora que ya todo esta bien, continuemos nuestro camino, Vamos amiga!!! Debemos seguir en nuestro camino!! Debemos seguir visitando nuevas ciudades y conquistando medallas, porque Molly, la gran entrenadora pokemon, los atrapara a todos!!!" dijo muy alegre la oriental

^_^U "Vamos. no me digas eso que me da pena" dijo Molly con una gotita en su cabeza.

Molly y Kazumi comenzaron a caminar, pero Max se quedo atras, fue donde tiraron el microchip, lo recogio y lo miro detenidamente.

"(Mmmmmm... creo que Kazumi no se dio cuenta de este microchip, me pregunto si esos sujetos fueron.. Mmm, bah!!, no, no creo, pero, creo que esto molestaba mas de lo que parecia a este pokemon)" pensaba Max, muy extrañado por este microchip

"Oye Max!!! te pasa algo? apresurate o te dejaremos!!" le grito Kazumi

^_^U "Esteeee. jejeje, no, no es nada, vamos!! Continuemos nuestro viaje" respondio

Y diciendo esto, Max penso en que tal vez solo eran especulaciones suyas, penso en que tal vez no era para preocuparse tanto, asi que ya no le dio mayor importancia a lo del microchip, lo tiro lejos, y corrio hasta alcanzar a las chicas.

"Hacia donde vamos ahora?" dijo Molly

"Ciudad Rocker esta relativamente cerca de aqui, nos tomara 2 dias llegar alla" respondio Max

^_^ "Muy bien, entonces Ciudad Rocket, alla vamos!!!" dijo Kazumi, tomando de un brazo a Molly animandola

^_^ "Siiiiii ¡!!" dijo Molly animada gracias a Kazumi

Y asi, un nuevo pokemon se incorpora al equipo de nuestra amiga Molly. Ya cada vez sus pokemon se vuelven con mas experiencia y con esta nueva adicion, el futuro le sonrie. al menos por ahora. La proxima ciudad esta a 2 dias de camino, el parque ya se acaba en este punto y se encuentran en las afueras de Ciudad Candela, ahora un denso bosque muy hermoso rodea el ambiente, pero al menos no han perdido el camino.

****************************************************

Mientras tanto.

"Hola? Jefechito?" dijo Grok, que por fin contestaba el telefono

|_|UUUU "Oye no me digas que.." Dijo Buzz, temiendo lo peor

^_^ "Si, llame al jefechito, porque el siempre dice que lo llamemos" respondio su compañero

"Eres un estupido!!! Ahora como le explicaremos que fracasamos"

"Diganme Buzz y Grok, como les fue con su mision que les encomende?" les pregunto la misteriosa voz de su jefe, al otro lado de la linea. quien por supuesto no se esperaba la noticia que el tonto de Grok le iba a decir XDDDD

"Bueno. en realidad nos lanzaron lejos y la chica se nos escapo"

"QUEEEEE??? Tontos!!! No pudieron contra ella???"

"Bueno pues no. unos amigos suyos la ayudaron y ahora estamos aqui, tirados en medio de la calle ^_^ ji ji ji . no le parece gracioso jefechito?" dijo Grok con voz de tonto

"Maldicion!! La pelirroja se nos escapo!! Pero al menos no habran perdido al pokemon verdad?" les pregunto el jefe

"Esteee. cual pokemon jefechito? Aahh si, la tortuga pokemon, bueno, creo que estara mejor con ellos, porque parece que mi comida no le gustaba, que raro" dijo Grok, con una voz de tonto desesperante XDDDD

_+ "SON UNOS ESTUPIDOS!!!! NO SOLO NO CUMPLIERON SU MISION SINO QUE ADEMAS PERDIERON MI POKEMON!!!! ASI QUE PUDRANSE!!! ESTAN DESPEDIDOOOOOOS!!!!" les dijo el jefe, con la vena hinchada. y corto el telefono

"Hola? Jefechito? No entendi bien, podria repetirmelo? Oye Buzz, el jefechito no me quiere contestar"

Buzz no miraba, se tapo la cara con la mano para ocultar la cara de odio ^_^U, pero luego.

_+ "Eres un tonto!!!! Nos quedamos sin empleo!!!! Toma esto esto!!! Y esto!!!" dijo Buzz con la cara roja de furia, y golpeandolo ^_^U

Se formo una tipica nube de polvo cuando se arma una pelea. y un se vio revoltijo de manos y alguien que queria escaparse y otro que lo golpeaba XDDDDDDDDDD

PAFFF. PAFFF.. PAFFFF!!!!!

^_^UUUUUUUUU

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...

**************************************************************

LA RESPUESTA: Snubull!!

**************************************************************

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Ups ^_^U este capitulo me salio larguisimo, y eso que solo se trataba de una nueva captura nada mas, pero bueno, creo que ya se dieron cuenta que me gusta contar todo con lujo de detalles. Espero que la descripcion del nuevo pokemon haya sido clara, o al menos se lo imaginan un poquito ^_^U. Que les parecio el segundo grupo de equipos rocket? Ya es la segunda vez que se topan con estos sujetos (la primera fue en el mar) y no crean que sera la ultima. Bueno, al menos esta vez si bien Molly paso susto, pero por suerte estos eran mucho mas tontos que aquellos que querian atacar a Dolphine. Como dato curioso, fue el unico pokemon que Molly no uso en este capitulo, y por supuesto que bueno que ya el equipo de Molly se hace mas fuerte, verdad? Una ultima cosa... no les parece raro que Max le haya dado tanta importancia al microchip? Al menos en un principio....

PROXIMO CAPITULO: En busca de rivales.


	8. En busca de rivales

En el capitulo anterior, sin saber que el pokemon era del nuevo equipo rocket, Molly logra capturar a un TortuEarth, sin embargo, esta captura que fue mas bien un rescate, hace que el pokemon sienta un gran cariño por Molly al librarlo de los malos tratos que recibia por parte de sus antiguos amos. Asi, el equipo rocket, como sus antecesores colegas y trio de tontos, no solo no pudieron vengarse de Molly y su familia por lo que paso 10 años atrás, sino que ademas Molly les quito el pokemon, sin saberlo claro. Ahora nuestros amigos se dirigen hacia la siguiente ciudad: Ciudad Rocker, al cual aun faltan 2 dias de camino para llegar....

CAPITULO 8: En busca de rivales.

******************************************************

Pregunta de hoy: Un pokemon al que Misty le decia "el rubi del mar"

******************************************************

Ya saliendo de los territorios de ciudad Candela, nuestros amigos llevan 1 hora de caminar y ahora se encuentran en la ruta 50 del territorio Sky, en eso se topan con un letrero en el que puede leerse....

"... Ciudad Rocket a 100 Km por ruta 50" leyo Max

"Ay no!! Si que queda lejos" dijo Molly

"En realidad no es tanto, creo que llegaremos hoy en la noche o bien mañana en la mañana... asi que animo Molly!! ^_^ " trato de animarla Kazumi

En eso Max pregunta algo

"Oye Molly, en la anterior batalla en ciudad Candela tuviste muchos problemas contra Mary Kate, pero por suerte entrenaste con nosotros el dia anterior"

"Que quieres decir?" pregunto Molly

"Que no me extrañaria que el proximo lider de gimnasio sea tan dificil como Mary Kate, quizas tambien tenga pokemon que no hayamos visto" respondo Max

"Entonces sera necesario que sigas entrenando. Cuando peleaste contra esos hombres de negro si bien fue una buena experiencia, pero me parecieron algo tontos" dijo Kazumi

"Eso es verdad, jijiji ^_^" se reia Molly al recordarlo

"Entonces busquemosle a Molly un rival que sea extraordinariamente dificil, alguien que le haga sentir el verdadero terror, alguien que sea imposible vencer, alguien que......" comenzo a exagerar Max (por supuesto para asustar a Molly XDDD)

"HASTA CUANDO VAS A ASUSTAR A MOLLY!!!! YA SABES LO LLORONA QUE ES!!!" le grito Kazumi

Molly ya se lo habia creido ^_^U

T_T "Buaaaaaa!!! Asi nunca podre ser una maestra pokemon!!! Te acusare con mi papa!!" lloraba

"OYE COMO QUE LO ACUSARAS CON TU PAPA!!! NO TE COMPORTES COMO UNA BEBE!!!" le grito Kazumi a Molly esta vez XDDD

Con semejantes gritos ambos quedaron tirados en el suelo.... ^_^U

X_x "Auugghhh... me dejaste sorda" dijo Molly

@_X "Gritas mas que una bocina de tren en un tunel" dijo Max

Volviendo a la normalidad

"Bueno, ahora donde encontraremos un rival que sea facil para Molly?" dijo Max

Molly y Kazumi miraron con cara de odio a Max, que quien sabe que comio hoy dia, ya que amanecio muy desafortunado en sus expresiones ^_^U

_+ "Que quieres decir Max?" dijo Molly

"Max no se como diablos te levantaste que tus comentarios estan muy desafortunados hoy dia" le dijo Kazumi directamente

PAFFF... Max se cayo XDDD

"Upss... esta bien ^_^U disculpame Molly, creo que mi sentido del humor hoy no esta funcionando" se disculpo Max

"Bueno, esta bien, pero lo cierto es que necesito entrenar y pelear con alguien" dijo Molly

"No te preocupes Molly, yo ire a buscar a alguien..." dijo Kazumi dispuesta a buscar a alguien

|_|U "Es que nunca se cansa esta niña?" dijo Max, que siempre ha admirado la energia de Kazumi

^_^U "Asi es Kazumi, siempre tan energica" dijo Molly

Al cabo de algunos minutos, se dieron cuenta que se habian quedado solos.... ellos dos.... ^_^U Molly mira a Max, y el a ella, cuando se dieron cuenta, rapidamente voltearon para no seguir mirandose, no se sonrojaron pero si una gotita aparecio en la cabeza... no era para tanto tampoco, es solo que se sintieron un poco "incomodos".

"Dime Molly, de verdad tu papa recorrio muchos territorios?" pregunto Max

^_^ "Oh si!! Antes que yo naciera mi papa y mi mama recorrieron los territorios de Kanto, Archipielago naranja y Johto, aparte de otros mas, incluyendo a Sky, despues cuando tenia 6 años fuimos a Johto nuevamente para resolver.... upss.. emmm... un problema que hubo en ciudad Ekrutik" respondio Molly, "adaptando" la respuesta a Max

"Ya veo"

Luego de conversar unos minutos, Kazumi regresa en ese instante con un chico que no se veia muy decidido a pelear...

"Mira lo que traje Molly... un oponente digno de enfrentarse a ti ^_^"

"Oye como que un oponente digno? Si solo soy una principiante ^_^U" respondio Molly con modestia

"Vamos!! Que estas diciendo!! Si con el entrenamiento te convertiras en la futura Molly, la maestra pokemon de ciudad Paleta!! La gran entrenadora que esta llena de talento y que conquistara los territorios Sky!!! La gran entrenadora que...." hablaba Kazumi alentando a Molly... cuando

".... Bien, bien, ya fue suficiente, no? Ya callate que mareas... " le interrumpio Max con cara de fastidio y empujandola a un lado para que no siguiera XDDDDDD

_+ "Oye!!! Como que mareo???!!! Eres un tonto!!! " le grito Kazumi con la vena hinchada

"Upppsss... esta bien, esta bien ^_^U " le respondio Max con una gota en la cabeza y encogiendose XDDDDDD

"Disculpa, como te llamas? Disculpa a mi amiga por favor, ella es demasiado efusiva a veces y tambien sus energias se le escapan a su control, jijiji" le sonrio Molly al chico que acababa de llegar apurado por Kazumi

"Yo.... este... bueno, mi nombre, mi nombre es....." titubeaba el chico, intimidado por dos chicas hermosas frente a el, aunque no era exactamente eso por lo que se sentia incomodo, sino mas bien por lo repentino que Kazumi lo trajo hasta aca...

PAFFFF

Max le golpea en la espalda para animarlo, pero.......... demasiado fuertemente ^^U

"Vamos hombre!! No tengas miedo, estas chicas no te van a morder XDDD"

x_@ "Aayyyy... si... je je je... gracias"

El chico se puso de pie, despues de aquel "golpecito" y les respondio

"Bueno, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Edgar, y soy un entrenador pokemon. Vivo muy cerca de aquí... y ustedes son...."

"Si, por favor disculpanos nuevamente por haberte traido aquí tan rapido, Mi nombre es Molly Ketchum y vengo de ciudad Paleta. Voy de camino a ciudad Rocker y lo que deseo en realidad es un rival para poder practicar, solo eso ^_^"

"Hola, mi nombre es Maxwell F. Yamada, pero todos me llaman Max, vengo de Johto, en una aldea cerca de ciudad Ekrutik. Mis pokemon son peleadores, pero yo prefiero la versatilidad, asi que estoy juntando de diversos tipos"

"Y yo soy Kazumi Asamiya, la mejor amiga de Molly, quiero ser una reportera pokemon de revistas especializadas. Me encanta bailar!! Me encanta fotografiar a mi amiga!!! Como puedes ver soy muy linda, hermosa y preciosa... te dije como me llamaba??? Recuerdalo, Kazumi Asamiya, pero si quieres puedes decirme Kazumi, o si lo prefieres puedes llamarme encantadora Kazumita!! ^_^"

Max puso cara de fastidio...

¬_¬ "Bah... no te preocupes Edgar, no le hagas caso, para que no te compliques llamala solo Kazumi, o ridicula Kazumi, o simplemente "Comadreja" -_-U "

_+ "A QUIEN DIABLOS LE DICES COMADREJA!!! YO NO SOY UNA COMADREJA!!!" le grito como gigante a Max

"Je je je je.... ya ves como responde de inmediato a ese nombre, Edgar?? ^_^U" le dijo Max mirando a Edgar con una sonrisa burlona...

PAAAFFFFF!!! Kazumi le pego a Max con un martillo que, para variar... nadie sabe de donde saco XDDDDDDDDDD

@_X "Es..ta... bien... es...ta bien.... te llamare por tu nombre.. aahhhgg" dijo Max, dandose por vencido XDDDDD

|_|U "Que raros son...." penso el chico

Kazumi se dio cuenta que Edgar la estaba mirando por la cara de monstruo que pone cuando se enoja.... asi que rapidamente cambio su cara de monstruo enfadado, a una cara angelical XDDDD

^_^U "Esteee.... jijijijiji.... Bueno... como te decia Edgar... ella es mi amiga y quiere retarte a un duelo" dijo Kazumi, escondiendo detrás de ella el martillo

Max se puso de pie... y llego al lado de Molly sobandose su cabeza, debido a tremendo "golpecito" que le dio Kazumi...

¬_¬ "Bah... auuchhh... eso me dolio, pero... Bah!! Esta loca de Kazumi trajo a este chico solo porque le gusto" dijo Max

"Mmm... si creo que eso es cierto Max, Kazumi siempre se enamora de cada chico que ve, no mas mira como tiene los ojos ^_^U " respondio Molly con vergüenza ajena XD

Kazumi tenia los ojos como corazones... XDDDDDDDD

"Bueno Kazumi ya esta bien, si? Disculpa, pero si vamos a tener un duelo que sea cuanto antes.... Kazumi?? Hey!! Oye Kazumi, me estas poniendo atencion???" le hablaba Molly a su amiga, pero hablarle a ella en ese estado era como hablarle al aire XDDDDDDDD

"Oye ridicula!! Molly te esta hablando" le hablaba Max tambien

Como Kazumi no "oia", ya que estaba en las nubes, se repitio la misma escena que ya conociamos de Misty tirandole las orejas a Brock... pero esta vez es Max quien le tira las orejas a Kazumi...

"Muy bien.... Molly quiere entrenar, asi que vamos despejando el terreno si?"... le dijo Max tirandole sus orejas

"Aaayyy!!! sueltame"

"ji ji ji ji... disculpanos si??" se disculpo Molly por su amiga, con Edgar, que no entendia nada de lo que pasaba XDDDDDDD

_+ "USTEDES SIEMPRE INTERRUMPEN MIS SUEÑOS ROMANTICOS!!!!" grito Kazumi como gigante a todos XDDDDDDD

"Pero Kazumi... no te enojes, tal vez no sea el chico apropiado para ti. Tal vez ni siquiera le gustas..." le dijo Molly

T_T "Buuaaaa!!!... nunca puedo encontrar un novio para mi...." lloraba chistosamente Kazumi...

"Oye no es para tanto!! Verdad Edgar?" le dijo Max

"Bueno.... yo...."

"Vamos Kazumi... comenzemos con el duelo, si?" le dijo Molly

"Buuuuaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!" seguia llorando Kazumi

"Oye ya dejate de llorar!! No es para tanto!!" le dijo Max

Kazumi dejo de llorar pero esta vez apreto las mejillas y contuvo la respiracion XDDD como lo hacen los niños y sus rabietas... XD

"Oye, ya!!! Tampoco hagas berrinches!!!" la regaño Molly

¬_¬ "Genial!! Ahora se pondra a hacer sus rabietas" dijo Max con cara de fastidio

Ahora Kazumi se puso a hacer figuritas en el suelo con el dedo, como ignorando a todos XDDDDDDD

-_-U "Kazumi!! Ya deja de comportarte como una bebe!!!" la regañaba otra vez Molly

¬_¬U "Oye ya estuvo bien!!! Ya basta Kazumi" la regaño tambien Max

"Ayyy... no puedo creerlo, y eso que soy yo la llorona...." murmuro Molly

"Esto me va a doler mas a mi que a ella pero..... hey Comadreja!!" hablo Max a su amiga

_+ "QUE NO ME DIGAS COMADREJA!!!!!" salto de inmediato Kazumi XDDDDDDDDDD

Max se cubria porque ya esperaba el martillazo otra vez XDDD... pero no paso nada

^_^ "Bueno, sera mejor que comenzemos guapo... digo!!! Edgar. Preparate a luchar contra mi amiga porque ella no es nada facil de vencer" dijo Molly echandole animos a Molly 

^_^U "Vamos Kazumi, no es para tanto" dijo Molly, un poco avergonzada

"Bueno, chicas, ya basta de rodeos. Si vamos a comenzar que sea de una buena vez. Que les parece si les propongo un duelo a 2 pokemon?" propuso Max

"Pues por mi esta bien" dijo Edgar

"Esta bien, tratare de dar mi mejor esfuerzo" dijo Molly

Ambos chicos se pusieron en pose de pelea

"Muy bien, entonces yo hare de arbitro. Cada uno comenzara con 2 pokemon, quien gane los 2 rounds gana, sin limite tiempo, comienzen!!" dijo Max

Edgar lanzo primero su pokebola

"Muy bien... comenzare moviendo el suelo. Sudowoodo!! Yo te elijo!!"

Sudowoodo aparecio...

"Sudoooo... woodooo" dijo con su graciosa voz

Ahora Molly lanzo su pokebola...

"Muy bien, comenzare con algo nuevo, TortuEarth, yo te elijo!!!"

La tortuga de tierra aparecio entre rayos...

"Tooorrrcccc"

"TortuEarth??? Por que lo elijes a el? Lo acabas de capturar!!" dijo Kazumi

"Es verdad pero... de todo modos necesita entrenamiento, asi que tiene que volverse fuerte cuanto antes" respondio Molly

"Mmm, ya veo, si es verdad. A pesar de ser principiante Molly se dio cuenta de eso" dijo Kazumi en voz baja a Max, luego volviendose a Molly otra vez "Muy bien Molly!!! Entonces te apoyamos!!! Tu puedes amiga!!!"

"Vamos Molly!! Da lo mejor de ti!!" la animo Max

Edgar hizo el primer movimiento

"Mmmmhhh!! Habia oido hablar de los TortuEarth, pero nunca habia visto uno. Como dicen que recien lo capturo entonces esto debe ser muy facil sin importar que sea del tipo planta y que tenga ventaja contra el tipo roca, , Bien Sudowoodo!! Embestida!!!"

"Suuudoooooo"

"TortuEarth!! Usa refugio!!" ordeno Molly

La tortuga se escondio en su caparazon e incremento mucho su defensa, la embestida de Sudowoodo si bien impacto directamente en TortuEarth, no le hizo demasiado daño...

"Muy bien Sudowoodo, eso fue genial, un pokemon de bajo nivel como ese seguramente ya perdio mucha energia, pero... ehh?? No puede ser!!! Esta como si nada!!!" se sorprendio Edgar...

"Muy bien hecho TortuEarth!! Asi me gusta!!!"

"Demonios!!! Sodowoodo usa lanza rocas!!!"

"Suudooooo!!!"

El pokemon imitador lanzo muchas rocas que impactaron en la tortuga, pero Molly le dijo otra vez a su pokemon...

"TortuEarth!! Usa refugio otra vez!!!"

"Toooorrrcccc"

El pokemon nuevamente incremento muchisimo su defensa...

"Molly no puede estarse defendiendo nada mas, es cierto que la caracteristica mas importante de TortuEarth es la increible defensa que tiene, pero tendra que hacer mucho mas que eso si quiere ganar" dijo Max

"Es verdad... Molly!!! No puedes estar solo defendiendote!!! Debes atacarlo!!! Usa otros ataques de tu pokemon!!!" le grito Kazumi

"Esta bien... TortuEarth!! Usa latigo cepa y destruye esas rocas!!!" ordeno Molly

"Tooorrrccc"

TortuEarth comenzo a hacer añicos las rocas que comenzaban a caer... PAFF PAFF PAFFF

"No puede ser!!!" exclamo Edgar

"TortuEarth!! Usa hojas navaja!!" ordeno Molly

"Tooorrrccc"

Multiples hojas navaja atacaron a Sudowoodo. Este cayo lejos y quedo K.O.

x_x "Suudooooouuuuu"

"Sodowoodo no puede continuar, TortuEarth gana!!" anuncio Max

"Bien TortuEarth!! Te quiero mucho tortuguita!!! ^_^" le dijo Molly

^_^ "Toorrccc"

Edgar no podia creer que TortuEarth, un pokemon recien capturado por Molly, con un bajo nivel y tan lento, lo haya derrotado...

"Rayos!! Muy bien, me confie, pero ahora ya no sera asi!! Cyndaquil!! Yo te elijo!!" dijo Edgar

Cyndaquil salio entre rayos de la pokebola

"Quiiiiiiiil" dijo graciosamente el simpatico Cyndaquil

"Acabaremos MUY rapido con esto, Cyndaquil, usa tornado de fuego!!" ordeno Edgar

"Ciiiiiindaaaaaaaquiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiillll"

Cyndaquil disparo el toenado de fuego BLLAAAAAAMMMMMMM

"TortuEarth rapido!! Refugio otra vez!!!"

Sin embargo Cyndaquil fue demasiado rapido, mucho antes que TortuEarth lograra refugiarse en su caparazon, el tornado de fuego impacto directamente en TortuEarth.... quedando por lo tanto K.O

x_x "Tooorccc"

U_U "Ay no!!! derrotaron a mi TortuEarth muy facilmente" se apeno Molly

"TortuEarth no puede continuar, Cyndaquil es el ganador" dijo Max

"Bieeeeeeen!!!! Muy bien Cyndaquil, por eso eres mi favorito!!!" le felicito Edgar, acariciando a su pokemon de fuego.

^_^ "Cinda... cindaaaaa... quiiiiiiiiiil!!!!" dijo alegremente el pokemon

"Vaya, ademas que TortuEarth recien fue capturado, tenia desventaja porque los pokemon del tipo planta son debiles contra los de fuego. No habia forma que el pokemon de Molly ganara" dijo Kazumi

Molly, se puso algo seria...

"Muy bien... admito que casi me desespero, pero yo ganare, esta vez le dare una nueva oportunidad a.... Dolphine!!! Yo te elijo!!!!" dijo la pelirroja lanzando su pokebola

El pokemon delfin aparecio entre rayos....

^_^ "Doooolllphhh"

(Recuerden que estamos asumiendo que los pokemon que tengan forma de pez, estan flotando en el aire como en el pokemon stadium ^_^U jejeje... es que o si no el fic no resulta XDDD - a menos que esten en el agua, claro, ahí tendrian mas ventaja)

"Podemos vencerlos Cyndaquil!! No se ve tan agresivo!!" dijo Edgar

"Quil!!!"

"Cyndaquil!! Ataque de estrellas!!!"

Cyndaquil uso ataque de estrellas contra el delfin, sin embargo...

"Dolphine!! Usa agilidad!!"

Dolphine hizo unos movimientos muy rapidos, esquivando facilmente las estrellas...

"Que??? Donde esta??" exclamo Edgar...

"Ahí esta!! Dolphine, usa mordida!!!"

Dolphine mordio a Cyndaquil... y felizmente ademas hizo que retrocediera...

"Es nuestra oportunidad!! Dolphine!!! Cañon de agua!!!"

"Doooolpphh.... blu blu blu blu blu blu blu" obedecio el delfin

El agua impacto en Cyndaquil.... SPLASHHHHH, haciendo que quedara KO.

x_x "Cin....da.... quiilll"

"Cyndaquil no puede continuar, la victoria es para Dolphine y Molly" dijo Max

^_^!!!! "Siiii!!!! Yupiiii!!! Ganamos Dolphine!!!" exclamaba alegremente Molly

^_^ "Dooollpphhhhh"

"Te felicito Molly, cada vez vas adquiriendo mas experiencia" le dijo Max

Click...

|_|UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU "Kazumi!!! Te he dicho que no me tomes fotografias!!!" Dijo Molly, sonrojada

"Ji ji ji ji .... vamos Molly, nunca viene mal una fotografia de tu linda cara y mas si ganas un duelo pokemon ^_^ " dijo Kazumi

"Bueno señoritas, tambien a ti Max, fue un gusto haber luchado contra ti Molly, ya debo irme a mi casa" dijo Edgar

^_^ "Gracias Edgar, me ayudaste mucho en mi entrenamiento" le agradecio Molly

"Si, gracias a ti tambien, me confie mucho porque pense que mis pokemon eran mas fuertes que los tuyos, pero me sorprendiste"

^_^U "Uyy no!!! No digas eso, yo solo tuve suerte..."

"Bueno, como sea, te felicito, y buena suerte en tu viaje pokemon"

"Adios y buena suerte!!!" se despidieron todos...

Molly habia ganado con pocas dificultades este duelo, al menos TortuEarth gano experiencia y Dolphine ya se nota que es un pokemon mas fuerte que cuando peleo contra Vulcanix en ciudad Candela....

"Y ahora que?" pregunto Molly

"Bueno... falta poco para el atardecer, porque no mejor no acampamos y esperamos hasta mañana, ya estamos a 1 dia de camino a ciudad Rocker y tal vez puedas encontrar a otro rival" le dijo Max

^_^ "Si es buena idea, ademas nuestra campeona necesita descansar" dijo Kazumi

"Ayyy Kazumi, no es para tanto, soy solo una principiante, falta muchisimo para que siquiera sea una profesional... y ser campeona..............." decia Molly cuando...

^_^ "Pero que dices amiga!!! Para llegar a ser un campeon primero hay que creerse el cuento, si estas con esa actitud entonces sera mucho mas dificil" le dijo Kazumi, poniendole un brazo en su hombro y con la otra mano haciendole un gesto de aprobacion

"Esta vez Kazumi tiene razon... tienes que siempre tener tu mas alto objetivo en mente, y ni te daras cuenta cuando ya lo hayas cumplido" le dijo Max

"Gracias Kazumi y Max, ustedes siempre me apoyan...."

"Entonces no se diga mas. Vamos a descansar y mañana buscaremos otro rival"

Dicho y hecho, los tres amigos se fueron a dormir y a renovar energias....

***********************************************************

Al dia siguiente....

"Muy bien chicas, ahora que ya hemos desayunado es el momento de continuar nuestro camino..." dijo Max

"Es verdad pero aun necesito entrenar mas..." dijo Molly

^_^ "No te preocupes amiga, yo misma ire a buscar a otro retador" dijo la siempre entusiasta Kazumi

¬_¬ "Ay no!! Otra vez se nos va a volver loca, espero que esta vez traiga una chica, asi no nos fastidiaria con sus locuras" murmuro Max

"Pero y porque no mejor practico con alguno de ustedes? Es mas rapido" pregunto Molly

"Pues si, siempre estaremos a tu disposicion, pero recuerda que es mejor que enfrentes a rivales diferentes" dijo Max...

"Y porque no mejor peleas conmigo, pelirroja mimada, JA JA JA" dijo una voz de un desagradable personaje ya conocido por nosotros

Nuestros amigos voltearon y para lastima de ellos, comenzaron muy mal el dia: Nuevamente se toparon con el gordinflon desagradable de Rott.

¬_¬ "Bahh!! Fantastico, lo que nos faltaba: Este estupido otra vez viene a molestarnos" dijo Max con cara de fastidio

"Ja ja ja ja... pero que veo, acaso estan perdidos buscando rivales, trio de perdedores?" dijo Rott

"Oye cerdo estupido!!! Que diablos haces aquí!! No vengas a molestarnos!!" dijo Kazumi, muy enojada de solo ver a Rott

"Uuyyy... la tonta oriental esta enojada, claro que vengo a molestarlos!! Acaso la niñita pelirroja mimada y mentirosa querra pelear conmigo? Despues de todo no es entrenar lo que quiere!! JA!!! Ni siquiera sabe lo que es pelear" dijo pesadamente Rott

"Mira cerdo putrefacto!!! Mi amiga Molly ya ha ganado la medalla Sol de cuidad Candela y ha ganado duelos importantes, se esta volviendo fuerte poco a poco y es mucho mejor entrenadora que tu!!! Estupido!!!" le grito Kazumi

"Ah si??? Pues yo tambien he ganado esa estupida medalla" respondio el gordo

"No seas mentiroso bola de estiercol!! Esa medalla que dices tener es mas falsa que un billete de 3 dolares. Mary Kate, la lider del gimnasio Candela reviso en sus registros y no ha enfrentado a ningun animal como tu en su gimnasio." Le enrostro Max la verdad

Eso enfurecio a Rott

"Grrrr!!! Malditos!!! Como se atreven a espiarme!!!"

"Eso significa que ademas eres un estafador!! Estupido!! Admitelo!!" le grito Kazumi, a punto de explotar

"Bah!!! Y eso que??? Puedo derrotar a esta estupida cuando yo quiera!! Las medallas son solo para las gallinas mentirosas como esta pelirroja!!! Debe ser tan fracasada como sus padres, jajaja!!!" se burlo Rott

La cara angelical de Molly cambio a una llena de enfado, se acerco a Rott caminando lentamente y...

"Que!!!! Que me vas a hacer eh??? Pelearas conmigo?..... pelirroja?"

PAFFFFFFFFF!!!!

Nuevamente Rott se gano una cachetada de parte de Molly, dejandole marcada la mano en la cara de Rott

"............... no..... no........... NO TE METAS CON MI FAMILIA!!!!!!!!!! PELEA CONMIGO!!!!!!!!"le grito Molly

"Eso!!!! Bien hecho Molly.... uuuyyy este maldito no puedo creer que nos moleste de esta manera. Max, no deberiamos ayudarla a Molly??" dijo Kazumi a Max

"Estoy igual que tu Kazumi, quiero darle su merecido a este cara de sapo. Pero la mas debil de nosotros es Molly, y creo que es mejor que defienda por si misma su orgullo. Si intervenimos se sentira muy mal, y ya sabes lo sentimental que es...." respondio Max

"Creo que tienes razon... vamos amiga suerte!!!" la animo

"Haremos una batalla con 1 solo pokemon" propuso Molly, con la cara llena de furia

"Bah!! Como quieras, no necesito mas pokemon para hacerte añicos, me las pagaras por esa cachetada" respondio el gordinflon

Y dicho esto, el gordo lanzo su pokebola...

"Muy bien, ya sal de tu pokebola Emberdrag holgazan!!!"

Un pokemon con forma de dragon, de color rojo y ojos amarillos, aparecio frente a Molly. Tenia escamas en su piel, muy parecido a ciertos reptiles, garras fuertes en posicion de pelea, podia pararse en 2 patas aunque para correr necesita de las 4 patas. Una fuerte cola se puede ver tambien, que de seguro un golpe con ella puede derriba hasta el mas grande pokemon...

"Queee??? Que es eso?" exclamo Kazumi

"De donde se habra robado ese pokemon este tonto?? Dudo que lo haya capturado con lo tramposo que es" dijo suspicazmente Max

"Vere que dice mi pokedex" dijo Molly

Apunto el pokedex hacia el pokemon nuevo y este lo detecto al instante, diciendo con su vocecita lo siguiente:

"Click... Pokemon detectado: Emberdrag, el pokemon dragon flameante. Numero 372. Emberdrag posee unas escamas muy fuertes y garras realmente filosas, que lo hacen un pokemon formidable. Puede resistir realmente altas temperaturas y se le puede encontrar cerca de los geiseres cercanos a los volcanes. Tengan mucho cuidado con su cola, ya que frecuentemente la utiliza para derribar a sus oponentes y luego atacarlos cuando esten tambaleando. Emberdrag es un pokemon del tipo fuego/dragon"

- "Que paso con el Charmeleon que tenias? Que has hecho con el???" dijo Molly

"Ja!!! Son unos estupidos si creen que me lo robe. Lo capture yo mismo, porque ese maldito estupido de Charmeleon ya me tenia harto, asi que lo tengo castigado en su pokebola y le tengo prohibido comer nada desde ayer, por imbecil!!" respondio friamente el gordo

"Queeeeeee????? ... como diablos puedes tenerlo encerrado y encima sin comer!!! Que cruel eres!!!" exclamo Molly

"Bah!!! Esta bien, esta bien, no me fastidies con tus enfados, cuando termine contigo le dare de cenar"

"Mmmmhhh... te demostrare que puedo ganarte, Ditto, yo te elijo!!!" exclamo Molly

Ditto aparecio entre rayos...

"Ditto.. diiiittt"

"Oh no!!" exclamo Max

"Que ocurre Max?" le pregunto Kazumi

"Creo que Molly no ha hecho una buena elección"

"Y porque dices eso?"

"Estaria bien si Molly fuera mas experimentada, pero cuando Ditto se transforme se enfrentaran 2 pokemon del mismo tipo, pero Molly no conoce absolutamente nada acerca de Emberdrag, no conoce sus ataques ni nada de el, en cambio Rott si los conoce, ademas de que quien sabe que trampas hara. Molly hace bien en querer darle a Ditto más experiencia, pero deberia haberlo hecho con un pokemon que ella conozca" explico Max...

"Es cierto... espero que Molly tenga suerte"

Molly hizo el primer movimiento

"Ditto transformate!!!"

"Ditto diiiiiiiiiiit"

Ditto se transformo en Emberdrag

"Muy bien dragon, espero que no seas un inutil como Charmeleon, usa lanzallamas!!!" ordeno Rott

- "Eeeemmmmmbbbb!!!"

"Muy bien, si es de fuego entonces debe conocer el ataque lanzallamas tambien!!! Ditto, lanzallamas!!!" ordeno Molly

"Diiiitteeeeeeeeemmmmmbbbbb"

Ambos lanzallamas chocaron... BLAAAMMMMMMM

"Jaja... pelirroja estupida, el lanzallamas de mi Emberdrages mucho mas fuerte que el de tu patetico Ditto, Emberdrag!!! Aumenta la potencia!!!" ordeno Rott

"EEEMMMBBBB!!!!!"

El pokemon dragon aumento la potencia del lanzallamas y este arraso con el Ditto de Molly... BLLLAAAAAAMMMMM

Ditto salio disparado....

"Oh no!!! Ditto!!! Estas bien..???" Se preocupo Molly

Ditto se puso en pie con mucha dificultad

"D...diiitttt"

"Ditto, por favor, intenta un ataque mas... pero "- penso luego -" no se exactamente que otros ataques conoce Emberdrag, ayyy no!! Cometi un grave error!!!" exclamo posteriormente la pelirroja

"Jajajaja!!! Pelirroja estupida, tu error te costara caro, Emberdrag, embestida!!! Y manda a volar ese Ditto!!!" ordeno finalmente Rott+

"Eeemmmbbbbb!!!!"

"Ditto, defiendete!!!!" ordeno desesperadamente Molly

A pesar que Ditto intento un movimiento defensivo, Emberdrag embistio fuertemente al pokemon de Molly.... y PAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!

Ditto quedo K.O.

x_x "D....diiittt"

U_U "Ditto ya no puede seguir mas Molly, Emberdrag y el gordo tarado este son los ganadores" dijo Max, muy a pesar de todos...

"Ayyy no!!! Snif.... Ditto, regresa" ordeno Molly, amargada

Ditto regreso a su pokebola.

Ojala Molly hubiera podido hacer algo, pero esta vez no tuvo ninguna posibilidad. Ahora tendria que soportar las burlas de este gordo desagradable....

"JA!!! Te lo dije pelirroja, no eres mas que una basura!! JAJAJAJA!!! JAJAJAJA!!!" se burlo Rott

Molly permanecia de pie nada mas

"Uuyyy, la niñita esta que se pone a llorar... sus tontos padres no le enseñaron nada mas que a lloriquear, JAJAJAJA!!!" seguia burlandose cruelmente

Las piernas de Molly comenzaron a doblarse, hasta que finalmente quedo sentada en el suelo... y apoyo sus manos en el piso, mirando hacia abajo...

"Eso es!!! Reconoce que eres una fracasada. JAJA!!! Ahora me voy, cuando quieras trapeare el piso contigo!!!" se despidio el gordo, (por fin!!)

"Espera!!! Gordo estupido!!! Nadie trata asi a mi amiga!!! Si te metes con ella tienes que meterte conmigo tambien!!!" le desafio Kazumi

Rott se sentia muy seguro de si mismo, pero Kazumi estaba por estallar

"Esta bien!!! Cuando quieras!! Peleare con Emberdrag ya que ni siquiera se ha cansado con la pelea anterior!!" dijo Rott

"Muy bien, entonces yo elijo a Golbat!!! Ve!!!" dijo Kazumi

La oriental envio a su pokemon dispuesta a sacar la cara por su amiga

"Gollll bat"

"Ni creas que con eso vas a ganarme, Emberdrag, usa lanzallamas!!"

"Emmbbb"

"Golbat, esquivalo y usa remolino!!!" ordeno Kazumi

"Gollll"

El remolino impacto en el pokemon de fuego, pero no le hizo mucho daño...

"Grrr...!!! no vas a tocar a mi pokemon, Emberdrag estupido!!, porque dejaste que te impactara. Usa lanzallamas!!!"

- "Grrr!!!!"

Emberdrag uso un potente lanzallamas tratando de rodear a Golbat, pero Kazumi tenia el escudo perfecto

"Golbat!! Usa remolino y apaga el fuego!!!"

Golbat aleteo, pero el fuego era mas fuerte de lo que ella pensaba, y una chispa le quemo una de sus alas...

"Oh no!! Golbat estas bien?" le pregunto la amiga de Molly

Golbat asintio

_ "Jejejeje, ya los tenemos, Emberdrag usa pantalla de humo, vamos a sorprenderlos" ordeno Rott

"Emmmbbb... pppppppppppfffffffffffffffffffffffff"

Una densa nube negra cubrio a Golbat, lo que supuestamente bajaria la presicion de Golbat, pero...

"Es muy temprano para celebrar!! Golbat, usa neblina!!! (Haze)"

Golbat creo una cristalina y fria neblina, lo que hizo que todos los estados alterados de los pokemon vuelvan a la normalidad, con eso el pokemon murcielago sanaria su quemadura y ademas su presicion volveria a la normalidad...

"Ni creas que me dejare vencer!!!" le grito Kazumi

"Maldicion!!! Eres un inepto Emberdrag, tienes que vencerlo!! Usa lanzallamas de nuevo!!!"

"Golbat!! Usa ataque de residuos!!!"

El lanzallamas de Emberdrag impacto con fuerza en Golbat, causandole un daño de consideracion, pero el ataque de residuos de Golbat impacto de lleno en Emberdrag, lo que resulto en un golpe critico y causandole mucho daño, estaban muy parejos, aunque Kazumi y Golbat se veian mucho mas seguras (el Golbat de Kazumi es hembra). Cuando se decidian a tomar la delantera y romper la paridad, Max intervino...

"Ya basta, Kazumi, no sigas luchando por favor, llama a tu Golbat"

"Pero porque me pides eso Max??? Si puedo ganarle, Golbat puede hacerlo!!" le dijo Kazumi quien no podia dejar pasar la oportunidad

Max le hablo al oido a Kazumi

"Se que puedes ganarle a este tarado facilmente, pero Molly se sentiria muy mal porque ella no puede. Ya le demostraste que la quieres, y tambien le demostraste a este tarado que contigo no se juega" le explico

Kazumi comprendio...

"Golbat, regresa!!"

El murcielago volvio a su pokebola...

"Largate de aquí!!!" le dijo la oriental

"Ya oiste, cerdo maloliente!! Largate!!" le dijo tambien Max

"Bah, me tuvieron miedo, te salvaste de perder, oriental!!" le dijo Rott, llamando a su pokemon

"Te salvaron a ti, estupido!!" le respondio ella

Una vez que Rott se fue, Molly rompio en llanto y con sus puños golpeaba el piso, no podia soportar la humillacion...

T_T "BUAAAAA!!! Por que!!!!!??? Porque soy tan debil??? Asi nunca lograre conseguir lo que quiero!!! Porqueeee????"

Max se acerco a ella y la ayudo a ponerse de pie...

"Molly, no te sientas triste por favor. Es cierto, ese tonto te gano y cometiste un error en batalla. Pero ahora ya sabes que clase de errores basicos son los que no debes cometer en un duelo pokemon. Lo importante es que siempre das tu mejor esfuerzo. Algun dia te volveras muy fuerte, nosotros te ayudaremos. Aunque no lo creas, cada vez que peleas te vas volviendo mas fuerte y lo importante es que debes aprender de cada experiencia, aunque sea mala. Puedes perder hoy y ganar mañana, y si pierdes, debes mantenerte firme y cuando eso ocurra seras una grande aunque pierdas" le dijo su amigo

Molly dejo de llorar, y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas miro hacia donde estaba Kazumi...

Su amiga le hizo un gesto de aprobacion con la mano y comprendio entonces que debia seguir adelante...

U_U "Esta bien... gracias amigos" dijo Molly, secandose las lagrimas

"Ahora vamos, levanta tu cara y sigamos nuestro camino" dijo Max

Los tres jovenes continuaron el camino hacia ciudad Rocker, con una Molly un poco mas tranquila, despues de las palabras de Max y con la siempre ayuda de Kazumi. Esta vez Molly perdio facilmente un duelo pokemon, pero lo importante es que comprendio que de los errores se sacan lecciones importantes que cada dia nos ayudan a ser mas grandes. Ciudad Rocker ya se encuentra cada vez mas cerca y con ello una nueva medalla pokemon esta en juego. Espero que Molly recuerde las lecciones que le ofrezca cada nueva aventura, ya que es la unica manera de que adquiera mas experiencia y se vuelva mas fuerte....

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA....

***********************************************************

La respuesta: ¡¡Tentacool!! (recuerden, es tentacool, no tentacruel XDDDD)

***********************************************************

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Bueno, pobre Molly ^_^U porque siempre tiene que molestarla ese maldito gordo? XDDD Espero que algun buen dia le den su merecido, estoy seguro que si!! XDDD Y bueno, la pobre Kazumi, enamoradiza como siempre, espero que tenga mas suerte que Brock en el pasado (aunque en mi fanfic anterior Brock ya tenia novia, jejeje). Y una ultima cosa, ya se fijaron en algo??? No dire nada mas... salvo, una "incomodidad" que mencione por ahí XDDDD mas adelante esto traera, quizas, consecuencias.

PROXIMO CAPITULO: La medalla mas valiosa.


	9. La medalla más valiosa

En el capitulo anterior, Molly y sus amigos estan en busca de rivales para que la pelirroja pueda entrenar antes de llegar a ciudad Nuez. Kazumi le consige un retador (aunque lo llevo mas bien porque a ella le gustaba) y al luchar Molly contra el, esta lo derrota. Sin embargo, al dia siguiente, se tropiezan por desgracia con Rott, a quien Molly no puede vencer, Kazumi intenta desquitarse pero Max interrumpe su duelo, diciendo que Molly se sentiria peor aun. Luego que Rott se va, Max le da unos consejos muy valiosos a Molly, y ella ademas de los energicos animos que le da Kazumi, emprende el viaje hacia ciudad Nuez en donde ella espera conseguir la segunda medalla pokemon...

CAPITULO 9: La medalla mas valiosa

--------------------------------------------------------------------

La pregunta de hoy: Un pokemon de gran quijada, del tipo agua. En una ocasión pudimos ver uno que luchaba sumo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

La escena muestra un medioambiente en el cual la espesura del bosque ya ha quedado atrás. Si bien hay arboles, estos son mucho menos abundantes que una espesa forestacion. Pueden verse cerros con alguno que otro arbol, es decir, un ambiente levemente desertico, sin embargo hay plantas y rios y a lo lejos puede verse una montaña nevada...

Nuestros amigos llevaban varias horas caminando, el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse tras las montañas, ya no daban mas de cansancio cuando Max observo un letrero...

"Ciudad Nuez: 3 kilometros adelante" leyo el muchacho "Que bueno!! Por fin llegaremos" decia Kazumi, ya jadeando de cansada T_T "Aahhhh... por favor descansemos un poco, ya no doy mas..." dijo Molly, exhausta "Pero Molly, no podemos quedarnos aquí, el sol ya esta ocultandose y pronto estara completamente de noche, yo tambien estoy muy cansada, pero tenemos que llegar a ciudad Nuez antes que oscurezca..." le dijo Kazumi ;_; "Noooo!!! No puedo caminar mas. no puedooo!!!" dijo Molly, quien comenzo a doblar sus piernas, como siempre pasa cuando se rinde, y se sento en el suelo. Realmente no podia dar un paso mas... 

Max se acerco a ella...

^_^ "Vamos Molly, subete a mi espalda, yo te cargare hasta que lleguemos al centro pokemon de ciudad Nuez" le dijo amablemente Max |_| "En verdad harias eso por mi, Max???" le pregunto Molly, asombrada "Por supuesto, por eso te lo ofrezco. Ya les dije cuando las conoci que mi deber es protegerlas a ustedes, y que no me parecia bien que dos chicas anduvieran solas sin proteccion" dijo Max, amablemente ^_^U "Vaya.... aunque eres ironico a veces y te comportas como un troglodita, debo admitir que tambien eres un autentico caballero y que cualquier chica se volveria loca por ti" le dijo Kazumi, lanzandole la broma _+ "Oye!! A quien le dices troglodita????" la regaño Max, gruñendo y a quien se le podia ver un colmillo en sus dientes de lo enojado que estaba XDDDD y apretando su puño con la vena hinchada ^_^U "Que!!! Acaso quieres pelea? Eh quieres pelea??" le decia Kazumi, poniendose en pose de pelea (recuerden que sabe artes marciales) y lanzando pequeños ganchos de manera muy chistosa XDDDD ¬_¬U "No... ya sabes que soy un caballero con ustedes y de ninguna manera me atreveria a golpearlas" dijo Max, con cara de fastidio ^_^U "Oigan, no se peleen si??" dijo Molly, un poco avergonzada ^_^ "JI ji ji ji... esta vez fue mi turno. A Max siempre le gusta molestarme, pero bueno, en eso tiene razon, Max siempre ha sido muy amable con nosotras, a pesar de las bromas pesadas que nos hace" reconocio Kazumi "Si, bueno, ya Molly, sera mejor que te subas a mi espalda y vayamos hacia la ciudad, la noche llegara muy pronto" dijo Max 

Molly se subio a la espalda de Max y este la cargo...

"Te lo agradezco Max" le dijo Molly 

Los tres jovenes continuaron a un paso mas lento que el que ya traian, debido a que ahora Max llevaba bastante peso, mientras Kazumi llevaba las mochilas de ella, de Max y de Molly.

Como llebavan un paso mas lento, se tardaron casi 3 horas: Llegaron a ciudad Nuez ya de noche.

x_X "Por fin.... lle.... ga.... mooosssss" PAAFFFF, Max se desplomo sobre el pavimento, cansadisimo XD ^_^U "Te lo agradezco Max, eres muy lindo" le dijo Molly "Bueno Molly, no abuses del pobre de Max, ya ponte de pie, que ya has descansado bastante en su espalda" le dijo Kazumi ^_^U "Upss... si, es cierto, disculpame, si?" le dijo la pelirroja a su amigo 

Max no respondia

"Max? Ya levantate si? Ya llegamos" le dijo nuevamente Molly 

Max seguia sin responder...

"Vamos Max, ya levantate, ya fue suficiente..." le dijo esta vez Kazumi 

Pero Max, no respondia

"Max??" pregunto extrañada Molly "Oye Max, que te pasa?" insistio Kazumi "Max, por favor, ya levantate" insistia Molly, ya inquieta "Max, que tienes???" comenzo tambien a preocuparse Kazumi 

Molly movia a Max, pero este no respondia

|_| "Max?? Por favor... que tienes???" Molly ya estaba asustada 

Kazumi se acerco a Max, y se dio cuenta que no respiraba!! Molly se asusto muchisimo

;_; "Max!!! Por favor no nos hagas esto!! BUAAA... Kazumi por favor!! Tenemos que hacer algo, Max se nos va!! Se nos va a....." "Ay no!! Max!!!" insistia Kazumi, tratando de moverlo "Noo!!!! Max.... por favor no!!! Respondenos!!! BUAAAAAAAAA" Molly ya se habia desesperado 

Kazumi y Molly dieron vuelta a Max, ya que estaba boca abajo, y vieron que estaba como ido, como que estaba....

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... como que estaba, riendose...bromeando!!!!! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Max les habia hecho una broma muy pesada a nuestras amigas ^_^U

Molly, temblorosa, sintio que las piernas se le doblaban, y tuvo que sentarse en el pavimento...

- ^_^ "Ja ja ja ja!!! Disculpen chicas, no pude evitar la tentacion de jugarles esta bromita... XDDDD" dijo, muy relajado

Kazumi, en cambio...

¬_¬ "Si claro, muy gracioso..... TONTOOOOOO!!!!! NOS ASUSTASTE!!!! AHORA MIRA COMO ESTA MOLLY!! YA SABES QUE SE ASUSTA CON FACILIDAD!!!!" le grito como una gigante, y Max se veia chiquitito frente a ella ^_^U "Si... lo siento, pero no negaran que el truco de que fingia que no respiraba y todo lo demas fue gracioso, o no?, je je je ^_^U " le dijo Max, con una gotita en la cabeza 

Kazumi saco su martillo, que para variar nadie sabe de donde salio y.... PAAFFFFF XDDDD

^_^ "Y dime, Maxito? No te parecio esto gracioso a ti?" le respondio ironicamente Kazumi, pagandole con la misma moneda XDDDDD 

Max quedo con los ojos en espiral

@_X "A.... ayyyy... si.... si me , pa re..... cio gracio..... so.... auch" -_-U "Ayyyy, a veces este Max es tan infantil. Molly, va vamos estas bien?" dijo Kazumi, dirigiendose a su amiga U_U "Ayyy, si, que susto me dio!!" dijo Molly, poniendose en pie... "Bueno, vamos al centro pokemon. Ya es de noche y hemos perdido bastante tiempo" opino Kazumi "Y que haremos con Max?" ^_^ "Ji ji ji... parece que se me paso la mano con el martillazo que le di. Bueno, tendremos que pedirle a la enfermera Joy que lo cure" "Bueno, dejame consultar acerca de la ciudad en mi pokedex" dijo la pelirroja 

Molly abrio el pokedex. Como ya era de noche vio que la pantalla se ilumino con una luz de color naranja, igual que un telefono celular.

"Click. Ciudad Nuez: La ciudad de las estatuas. Todos los servicios estan disponibles. El centro pokemon esta en la calle Nogal, al norte de la plaza central. La estacion de policia, esta en la calle de las Hojas y el gimnasio esta en la calle del Café. Ciudad Nuez destaca por sus esculturas y la mineria, gracias a la gran cantidad de yacimientos que hay en las montañas, con dichos minerales se construyen las esculturas. El lider del gimnasio otorga la medalla Diamante y un regalo extra a quien logre derrotarlo"

"Muy bien, entonces vamos a la calle del Nogal, necesitamos dormir y prepararnos para la batalla que tendras aquí" dijo Kazumi 

Las dos chicas se llevaron a Max y encaminaron sus pasos hasta el centro pokemon....

***************************************************************

20 minutos despues....

El reloj marcaba las 11:20 de la noche

^_^ "Buenas noches, pero que hacen dos niñas tan tarde en la calle? Tienen algun problema? Se ve que estan muy maltratadas" les saludo la enfermera Joy ^_^U "Ji ji ji... si, lo que pasa es que venimos caminando desde ciudad Candela y el trayecto hasta aca fue algo dificil. Habia mucho polvo y mucho sol." Respondio Molly "Ya veo... y que le ocurrio a su amigo?" ^_^U "El tuvo..... ji ji ji... un accidente pequeñito" respondio Kazumi, conteniendo la risa "Enfermera Joy, podemos ocupar las duchas mientras curas a nuestro amigo?" pregunto Molly ^_^ "Claro, a esta hora ya no hay nadie. Pueden ocuparlas sin problemas. Deben estar hambrientos, le dire a Blissey que les prepare algo de comer" 

Los tres chicos, debido a que tuvieron que pasar por polvorientos caminos y rocas para llegar a ciudad Nuez, se notaban sucios y maltratados, asi que una buena ducha les caeria muy bien...

Max abre los ojos...

"Oigan, veo que llegamos al centro pokemon, a donde van?" "Vamos a tomar un delicioso baño. _ Y ni se te ocurra ir a espiarnos estando en ropa interior como la vez anterior!!!! de acuerdo????" le amenazo Kazumi, recordandole aquella ocasión en que estaban a bordo del Esmeralda ¬_¬ "Oigan!!! Yo no las espiaba!!! Pense que estaban en peligro y por eso entre sin avisar. Pero no se preocupen, aunque las ataque un horrible monstruo y se las coma, esta vez no ire a ver que pasa. Prefiero eso antes que recibir un martillazo de Molly o tuyo" respondio Max, con cara de evidente fastidio "Bueno esta bien, te creo porque somos amigos, pero nunca esta de mas recordartelo" ^_^U "Ji ji ji vamos Kazumi, no te enojes. Max no haria nada de eso, es muy amable con nosotras" le dijo la pelirroja empujando a su amiga hacia las duchas "Si, lo se, solo bromeba. Bueno, vamos" respodio finalmente Kazumi. "Que lo disfruten chicas. Mientras tanto yo tambien ire a tomar un buen baño y comere algo" 

Los 3 chicos fueron a tomar su baño. Max termino primero, a las chicas les faltaba bastante aun.

Cuando las muchachas salieron, vieron a Max comiendo un delicioso plato de comida, y tambien vieron que tenia un sendo parche en la cabeza XDDDD

^_^U "Upssss, Max no sabia que te habia pegado tan fuerte, disculpame si" le dijo Kazumi ¬_¬ "Si, la enfermera Joy me dijo que como podia soportar tantos martillazos de una salvaje como tu XDDD jejeje" le respondio ironicamente ^_^ "Ji ji ji... eso es cierto Kazumi" dijo Molly ¬_¬ "Oye!! Tu tambien me vas a molestar Molly??" dijo Kazumi, fastidiada "Ji ji ji... no, disculpa" "Bueno niñas, sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. Mañana debemos ir al gimnasio para que Molly combata por la medalla" propuso Max 

Las chicas aceptaron. Luego de comer algo, se fueron a dormir...

*****************************************************************

A la mañana siguiente, nuestros amigos se levantaron tarde, pues el dia anterior habian llegado muy cansados y se habian ido tarde a dormir, pero por fin ya estaban descansados. Ahora podian ver la ciudad de dia: era una ciudad que estaba rodeada por montañas rocosas, y en la mayoria de las esquinas habian estatuas o monumentos, que le hacia honor a su nombre.

Los tres muchachos dirigieron sus pasos hasta la calle del Café, durante este paseo, era muy agradable ver las estatuas que habia en la calle. Se podia decir que era una ciudad acogedora, pero aun le faltaba algo: demasiado gris y blanco podia ser lo monotono.

Finalmente, llegaron al gimnasio: Una edificacion de 2 pisos que parecia un museo. Por supuesto que en la entrada habia un par de estatuas custodiandola. En una de las estatuas podia leerse un grabado.

"Gimnasio pokemon de ciudad Nuez. Lider: Tom, duro como la cascara de una nuez"

"Yo creo que el lider de este gimnasio usa pokemon del tipo roca, tierra o peleadores, a juzgar por el aspecto de la ciudad y del gimnasio, asi que ya podrias ir pensando en ver que pokemon podrias usar Molly. Bueno... entremos" dijo Max, resueltamente ^_^ "Si!!! Vamos Molly, a ganar!!!" dijo Kazumi, tan entusiasta como siempre "Esta bien, pero estoy un poco preocupada, me pregunto si el entrenamiento habra sido suficiente. Otra vez perdi contra Rott, y si no puedo contra el lider de gimnasio, tendre que buscar otra ciudad" expreso Molly "No digas eso!!! Ya veras que todo estara bien." Le animo Max 

Entraron al gimnasio y vieron, como el resto de la ciudad, que el campo de batalla tambien estaba adornado con estatuas en las 4 esquinas.

"Bienvenidos a mi gimnasio. Soy Tom y espero tener un buen duelo contra aquel que me desafie" saludo una voz desde el segundo piso 

Un joven de unos 24 años, se veia desde abajo. Bajo las escaleras y pregunto:

"Quien de ustedes me enfrentara?" ^_^ "Hola, yo quiero enfrentarte. Mi nombre es Molly y vengo de ciudad Paleta" ^_^ "Ya veo, mucho gusto, antes de enfrentarme podrias prestarme tu pokedex?" 

Molly le entrego el pokedex a Tom, y este lo inserto en la ranura de una computadora. A los pocos segundos pudo ver la siguiente informacion:

"Molly Ketchum, Pallet City. Numero de victorias en gimnasios oficiales=1, Numero de victorias no oficiales=4, Derrotas=2. Medallas obtenidas=Sol de ciudad Candela"

"Mmm... interesante, ya tienes un pequeño curriculum. Bien, entonces debes prepararte para el poder. Si no puedes ganarme tendras que buscar otro gimnasio porque ya participaste en un gimnasio previamente" le explico el lider de gimnasio "Si, lo se..." dijo Molly, un poco asustada ante la idea de perder y tener que buscar otro gimnasio. Aquello era sin duda una presion para ella, y para cualquier entrenador. "Entonces vamos a comenzar" dijo Tom "Recuerda mi consejo Molly, seguramente usa pokemon de roca, tierra o peleadores" le dijo Max "Si, tratare de aprovechar eso" le respondio ella 

Ambos se ubicaron en la arena de batalla, frente a frente. Luego se escucho por los altoparlantes:

"Se enfrentaran el lider del gimnasio Tom, contra la retadora de Pallet City, Molly. Esta en juego la medalla Diamante, sera un duelo a 3 pokemon, sin limite de tiempo. Comienzen!!!"

Tom hizo el primer movimiento, lanzando su pokebola

"Corsola!!! Yo te elijo!!!" 

Un llamativo Corsola aparecio entre rayos

"Coooor" 

Molly hizo una jugada logica...

"Digglet, yo te elijo!!!" 

El pokemon topo aparecio...

"Diggle diiigg diggle diiigg" 

- "Tom es muy astuto, pense que iba a usar un tipo roca puro, pero Corsola es roca/agua" dijo Max

"Corsola!! Embestida!!!" "Cooorrr" "Digglet!!! Esquivalo" ordeno la pelirroja 

Digglett escondio su cabeza en el hoyo que siempre hace, y esquivo facilmente la embestida. Esta vez Molly aprovecharia la oportunidad

"Digglett!! Usa ataque cuchillada (slash)!!" "Diggglettt!!!" obedecio el pokemon topo 

La cuchillada de Digglett impacto en Corsola, causandole algun daño... SLASHHHH

-"(Ese Digglett es mas rapido de lo que pense), Corsola!! Super burbujas!!! (bubblebeam)" ordeno Tom

"Cooorrr.. BLUUUUU" 

El ataque de super burbujas (disculpen, no se como se traduce exactamente "Bubblebeam" ^_^U ) impacto en Digglett, causandole un daño de consideracion.

"Digglett, estas bien???" pregunto preocupada Molly ^_^ "Digle diiggg" respondio afirmativamente Digglett, pero visiblemente afectado "Corsola!!! Ataquemos de nuevo, hay que aprovechar la oportunidad, usa rayo aurora!!" ordeno el lider de gimnasio, implacablemente "Oh noo!!! El rayo aurora!! Digglett por favor, rapido!!! Escondete bajo tierra!!! Usa excavacion!!!" ordeno Molly desesperadamente "Diggleeee diiggg" 

Digglett, por suerte con la gran velocidad que tiene, escondio su cabeza justo a tiempo y quedo enterrado gracias al hoyo que cavo... el rayo aurora ha fallado

"Muy bien, entonces respondamos!!! Digglett!!! Atacalo!!!!" 

Desde la superficie pudo verse el rastro de tierra que dejaba Digglett dirigiendose directamente hacia Corsola, y luego cavo un enorme hoyo y MUY profundo y... PAAAFFFFF, Corsola cayo en el, la caida fue tan fuerte que Corsola quedo K.O.

"Corsola!!!" X_X "Cooorr....." 

"Corsola no puede continuar, la victoria es para Digglett"

^_^ "Siiiii ¡!!! Ganamos la primera!!! Bien hecho Digglett!!!" celebraba Molly, felicitando a su pokemon topo. 

Aquello ya era un avance, por primera vez Molly comenzaba arriba en el marcador en un duelo de gimnasio...

Sin embargo, Tom se veia muy tranquilo, como si nada...

^_^ "Vaya, eso fue sorpresivo. Corsola, regresa..." - dijo el lider, retornando a su pokemon a la pokebola - "venciste a mi pokemon. Pero eso no me preocupa. Aquí va mi segundo pokemon..." 

- ^_^ "Creo estar lista para lo que sea..." respondio Molly

"El lider Tom se ve muy tranquilo, me pregunto si tendra alguna estrategia secreta" dijo Kazumi "No lo se... pero yo no me confiaria si fuera Molly" agrego Max "Aquí voy... Magcargo!!! Yo te elijo" exclamo el lider 

El pokemon caracol, aparecio...

"Maaaggggg" |_|U "Queeee!!!!??? Un tipo fuego/roca?????" exclamo muy asombrada Kazumi "Que se trae entre manos este sujeto?" sospecho Max tambien 

Molly no sabia que pensar: Si alegrarse por tener la posibilidad de quedar facilmente con una ventaja aun mayor, o ponerse a la defensiva y desconfiar.

"(Ay no... no se que hacer) Kazumi!! Que hago??" pregunto la muchacha ¬_¬ "Y yo que se!! Tu eres la que esta luchando por la medalla!!" Aprovecha la oportunidad!!" le respondio "Vamos Molly... acaso le tienes miedo a mi magcargo? Que "error" de mi parte... verdad?" le dijo Tom, con suspicacia "Bueno, si se trata de ganar.... Digglett, regresa" - dijo llamando a su pokemon, y luego lanzando la segunda pokebola, la que cuelga de su collar - "Wooper yo te elijo!!!" 

El pokemon pez aparecio

"Upaaaaaaa" "No nos asusta, verdad Magcargo?" "Maggg" "No desaprovechare esta oportunidad, Wooper!! Usa ataque de surf!!" ordeno Molly 

El pokemon de Molly obedecio, comenzo a formar una gran ola y... SPLAASSHHHHHHH.. PAFFFFFFFFF

"Eso!!!!!!! Nadie resistiria una ola como esa!!!" exclamo Molly, ya saboreando la victoria 

- ^_^ "Genial!!!! Molly ganara!!!" exclamo Kazumi

El ataque de suft impacto terriblemente en Magcargo, resultando en un golpe critico (Critical Hit)...

- "Fabuloso!! Esto es impresionante!! El ataque de Wooper fue muy efectivo. Normalmente el ataque de surf provoca 95 puntos de daño y tiene una presicion del 100% asi que de todos modos iba a impactar. Sin embargo, como Wooper es un pokemon del tipo agua y el ataque surf es un ataque del mismo tipo que Wooper, su poder se multiplica por 1.5, pero ademas de eso Magcargo es del tipo roca y fuego, y es debil contra los pokemon del tipo agua, eso hace que el poder del ataque surf se multiplique x2 por cada tipo, es decir... x4,..." pensaba en voz alta Max

- "Es cierto eso Max? De verdad que no lo sabia a pesar que estudio a los pokemon" le pregunto Kazumi

"Si... pero eso no es todo!!! ademas como Wooper impacto una debilidad, resulto en un golpe critico!!! eso multiplica x2 el daño resultante!!! por lo tanto si el ataque surf hace normalmente 95 de daño... es cuestion de multiplicar 95 x 1.5 x 4 y el resultado por 2 = 1140 puntos de daño!!!! hizo que se aumentara en 12 veces!!! Molly ha aprendido esos conocimientos y cualquiera puede darse cuenta de la gran ventaja que su pokemon tiene sobre el de Tom, por lo tanto el daño fue demasiado para Magcargo" termino de explicar Max 

Sin embargo, Tom interrumpio

^_^ "Si, eso es cierto, pero me parece que han cantado victoria antes de tiempo..." 

- "A que te refieres con eso si..... eeehhh??? No puedo creerlo!!!! O_O" exclamo sorprendida Molly

Nuestros amigos observaron ASOMBRADISIMOS!!! Lo que veian era increible, Magcargo aun no se desmayaba!!!!

- "Maaaggg"

- "No puede ser!!!! Si magcargo recibio 1140 de daño!!! No puede estar de pie aun, me habre equivocado en mis calculos?" exclamo Max

- ^_^ "No, tus calculos los hiciste bien. Mi Magcargo recibio un daño terrible, pero por eso lo entrene para que fuera extremadamente resistente, sabia que el agua le hacia mucho daño desde que era un Slugma pequeñito, cuando recien era un bebe. Asi que para que ya no sufriera mas con el agua, decidi entrenarlo" explico el lider de gimnasio...

En ese momento comienza a recordar desde que Magcargo era un bebe....

---------------- FLASHBACK ------------------

En la tienda de mascotas pokemon....

- "Señor, que bonitos son sus Slugmas, cuanto valen?" pregunto el pequeño niño...

El tipo que atendia la tienda, solo estaba interesado en que le compren los pokemon...

- "Los vendo a $50 cada uno, pero si no tienes dinero largate de aqu!!!"

Pero el niño no escuchaba al sujeto, solo veia en lo lindos que eran esos Slugmas. De pronto, vio como el tendero les daba comida y agua, y los Slugma corrieron a comer y a beber. Como se movian mucho y peleaban por la comida, esta se desparramaba un poco y el agua salpicaba. Uno de ellos se asustaba mucho con el agua y se notaba que le molestaba, quedandose rezagado, y al final terminaba comiendose solo las sobras. El niño sintio lastima por el pobrecillo y le volvio a preguntar al tendero...

- "Señor, y que le pasa a ese?"

- "Bah!!! Ese pokemon bueno para nada, acaba de nacer y ya es un cobarde, le tiene miedo al agua, no se que diablos voy a hacer con el!!!"

- U_U "Pero es el mas pequeñito de todos, ayudelo o se va a enfermar..."

- "Bah!!! por mi que le pase lo que sea.... es un estorbo de tan cobarde que es..."

El niño sintio rabia por aquel tendero tan usurero y antipatico, pero sentia pena por el pokemon pequeñin, asi que decidio comprarlo. Se echo las manos a los bolsillo, y busco en ellos, hasta que al fin encontro algunas monedas, pero.... solo tenia $15.

- "Largate de aquí chiquillo, si no tienes los $50, entonces no compres si no tienes dinero..."

Pasaron los dias y el niño iba siempre a la tienda y veia como cada vez quedaban menos Slugmas, siempre habia alguien que compraba uno, pero nunca era el Slugma pequeñin, nadie querria ese pokemon tan debil, de modo que el pobrecillo cada vez se estaba quedando mas solo...

Hasta que un dia, solo quedaban 2: El Slugma pequeñito y otro mas. Llego una persona, vio a ambos pokemon y decidio llevarse al otro slugma (no el pequeño). 

El slugma pequeñin tenia sus ojitos tristes, ya no tendria con quien jugar, se habia quedado completamente solo... que seria de el ahora? El tendero no lo queria y lo trataba mal, todo por ser mas pequeño que los otros y un poco mas debil, pero el pobrecillo no tenia culpa de eso, llego a este mundo asi como es nada mas.

El niño se acerco al tendero y le dijo...

- "Señor, todavia vende los slugma a $50?"

- "Si, asi es!!!"

- "Pero ya ve que nadie lo quiere!! Por favor vendamelo a mi, pero solo tengo $15"

- "He dicho $50!!!"

- "Por favor señor!! Le puedo pagar estos $15 ahora y le pagare los $35 que faltan cada semana hasta que se lo termine de pagar completo, trabajare para usted, lo que sea, pero por favor vendamelo!!! Yo lo quiero!!"

El tendero penso... no tramaba nada justo

- "Esta bien, puedes pagarme los $15 ahora y el resto cada semana, trabajando para mi, pero te costara $60 y no $50!!!"

(Maldito usurero!!!! U_U)

El niño se dio cuenta de la maldad del hombre, pero a pesar de todo acepto...

- "Si señor, esta bien, aceptare... y ya vera que cuidare muy bien a este Slugma y se volvera tan fuerte como usted no tiene ni idea..."

- "Bah!!! Quisiera ver eso!!! Cuando las vacas vuelen, jajaja!!!"

El niño se dirigio a la jaula donde estaba el pequeño slugma, y le dijo...

- ^_^ "Vamos amiguito!! Vendras conmigo, yo te cuidare muchisimo ^_^ "

El pequeño slugma no cabia en si de pura felicidad... al fin encontro a alguien que lo quiera y que juegue con el...

^_^!!!!! "Sluuuuggg...." 

El pequeñin acariciaba la cara del niño, y este lo abrazaba tiernamente y lo llevo para su casa....

El tiempo pasa y a medida que ambos crecen, las imágenes van pasando acerca del entrenamiento de Slugma, el niño lo crio y lo cuido, le dio alimentos, etc posteriormente el niño se vuelve un muchacho y lo entreno adecuadamente... hasta que finalmente, se convirtio en el poderoso Magcargo que es ahora.....

------------- FIN DEL FLASHBACK --------------

^_^ "Lo ven? Por eso entrene a Magcargo para que ahora sea muy resistente" 

Molly lloraba ^_^U

T_T "BUAAAAAA, que linda historia... snif!!!!" "Oye Molly!!! Ya dejate de llorar y sera mejor que pelees!!" le digo Kazumi, con la consiguiente cara de fastidio ^_^U "Upss... es cierto, estamos en medio de una batalla" recordo "Vamos Magcargo!!!" dijo Tom "Wooper chorro de agua!!!" ordeno Molly "Magcargo, ve bajo tierra!!!" ordeno el lider 

El chorro de agua de Wooper fallo, debido a que el pokemon caracol se enterro

"Oh no!!! Que hacemos???" preguntaba confundida Molly "Magcargo!! Usa excavar y atacalo!!" "Magggg...." 

Magcargo ataco desde el subsuelo e impacto en Wooper... PAAAFFFF, el daño fue de consideracion...

Pero por suerte Molly, sabia que Wooper deberia ser más rapido...

"Wooper!! Contraatacalo con ataque de burbujas!!!" "Upaaaaa blub blub blub blub" 

Las burbujas impactaron en Magcargo - PON PON PON PON!!! - y eso fue todo para el pokemon caracol..

x_x "Maa...gggg".. ^_^ "Siiii !!! lo vencimos tambien!!!!" gritaba Molly cuando... "Maaaggggg..." 

Magcargo no se daba por vencido...

O_o!!!! "Queeeeeee??????? No puedo creerlo!!!!" exclamo sorprendidisima la retadora 

A Magcargo le costaba mucho trabajo mantenerse en pie... sin embargo...

^_^ "Magcargo... no te expondre a ningun peligro solo porque quieres que yo gane, nos rendiremos en esta vuelta, el daño fue muy grande... regresa" dijo el lider, llamando a su pokemon... U_U "Uuuuffff... ay!!! Que suerte tuve, menos mal que se rindio." Dijo Molly "Bueno Molly, ya me has ganado 2 de 2, pero en esta tercera vuelta pondre las cosas en su lugar" le dijo el lider Tom "Ahora es posible que se venga lo dificil. De seguro dejo a su pokemon mas fuerte para el final" dijo Kazumi "Si, asi es... sera mejor que tenga mucho cuidado... Hey!!! Molly!!! No te vayas a confiar!!!" 

Tom tomo su ultima pokebola....

"Muy bien, llamare al hermano mayor de Magcargo.... Rockchoke!!! Yo te elijo!!!" 

- "Rooccckkkkkk!!!!"

Un pokemon muy parecido a un Machoke, pero de roca, aparecio frente a nuestros amigos...

"Que??? Que es eso????" dijo Molly 

Saco su pokedex y lo apunto hacia ese pokemon

"Click. Pokemon detectado: Rockchoke, el peleador de roca. Numero 421. Este pokemon es la segunda forma evolucionada de un Machoke. Si se deja evolucionar a un Machoke por medio del intercambio, evolucionara en Machamp, mientras que si se intercambia y esta equipado con un cinturon granito, evolucionara en un Rockchoke. Los golpes de Rockchoke son muy fuertes. Rockchoke es un pokemon del tipo Roca/Peleador"

"Mmmm... no lo se Kazumi, ese pokemon se me hace muy engañoso" sospecho Max "Si, tienes razon, no me extrañaria que fuera mas fuerte que Magcargo" asintio Kazumi "Vamos Molly, a luchar!!!" desafio Tom "Eso es lo que hare, y esta sera la batalla desiciva, Wooper usa chorro de agua!!!" ordeno Molly 

El pokemon de agua obedecio

"Upaaaa... blu blu blu...." "Rockchoke!! Evasion!!!" 

Rockchoke obedecio muy rapidamente, y como un habil peleador esquivo el chorro de agua

"Wooper!!! Intenta de nuevo!! Usa chorros de agua sucesivos!!!" "Upaaaa.. blu blu blu...." 

Wooper intentaba una y otra vez acertar con algun chorro de agua, pero la defensa de Rockchoque era excelente, muy rapido, y esquivaba todos los ataques

"Continua asi Rockchoke!!!" 

Tras una seguidilla de ataques y evasiones, Rockchoke quedo frente a Wooper y Molly quiso aprovechar la oportunidad

"Wooper, ahora... dispara directo al frente!!!" "Upaaaa, blu blu blu blu.." 

El agua iba directo al pokemon de roca, cuando..

"Rockchoke!!! Usa rompeolas!!!" "Roooccckkkk!!! " 

Rockchoke golpeo el suelo con una fuerza increible y grandes bloques de rocas y piedras se levantaron PPAAAFFFFFF!!!! Con esto el agua solo reboto y salpico hacia los lados muy levemente...

"QUEEEEE??? No puede ser!!!! El agua no le hizo nada!!!" exclamo atonita, Molly "Ese pokemon puede defenderse de los ataques de agua!!!" exclamo Kazumi 

Molly estaba sorprendida, inmovil, como que aun no creia que los ataques de agua no funcionaran... esto lo aprovecho Tom

"Rockchoke!! Patada baja!!" "Roocckkk!!!" 

La patada impacto en Wooper... PAFFFFF!!!

x_X "Up.... aaaa" 

- "Ayyy noooo!!! Mi lindo Wooper!!! Mejor hubiera atacado con ataque de surf" dijo Molly, apenada

"Wooper no puede continuar, Rockchoke es el ganador" se escucho por los parlantes

_ "Como es que un pokemon de roca no sufre ningun daño si recibe un ataque de agua directo!!! Eso no es posible!!! Es trampa!!!!" alegaba Molly, quien aun no salia de la sorpresa "No es ninguna trampa, tranquilizate, dejame explicarte. El ataque rompeolas es el unico ataque que puede hacer un pokemon de roca para defenderse de los ataques de agua. Acaso no ves la analogía con los rompeolas de verdad que hay en las playas o en los puertos? Para evitar que el agua erosione la costa, se colocan enormes bloques de hormigon y rocas los cuales frenan el golpe de las olas. Yo quise imitar dicha defensa enseñandoselo a un pokemon de roca, durante años entrene a Machop, quien siempre defendia a Slugma cuando era un bebe, por eso lo llamo "el hermano mayor de Magcargo". Sin embargo un pokemon de roca debe tener un nivel alto para que aprenda dicho ataque. Posteriormente descubri que un Machoke puede evolucionar en Rockchoke, asi que lo intercambie con mi hermano y posteriormente volvimos a intercambiar, asi que decidi inventar dicho ataque y enseñarselo. Asi que actualmente es un ataque patentado por mi en el consejo mundial Pokemon y es oficial. Es una defensa excelente y hemos aprendido a repeler todos los ataques de agua, y tambien es excelente como para atacar" respondio Tom "Muy bien... si el agua no funciona!! Tal vez la tierra si pueda, Digglett!! Yo te elijo de nuevo!!!" dijo Molly lanzando la pokebola 

El pokemon topo aparecio otra vez, ya se habia recuperado un poco de la pelea con Corsola

"Digle diggg digle diiggg" "Digglett! Usa magnitud!!!" "Digggg" 

Digglett giro sobre si mismo y formo ondas sismicas concentricas, pero esta vez la magnitud de movimiento solo resulto de grado 5, y para colmo....

"Rockchoke!!! Salta!!! "Roookccckkkk! 

Rockchoke salto alto, y la magnitud de Digglett no le hizo nada....

"Rayos!!, Digglett, usa excavar!!!" 

Lo que pretendia Molly es que en 2 turnos Rockchoke cayera en los enormes hoyos que Digglett puede hacer... sin embargo

"Rockchoke, salta!!!" 

El ataque de Digglett llego al segundo turno, pero fallo, ya que Rockchoke aun venia cayendo en el aire, una vez que casi llego al suelo, Tom ordeno

"Rockchoke!!! Patada voladora!!" "Roooccckkkk!!!!" 

PAAFFFF!!! La patada voladora dio de lleno en el pobre Digglett, quedando K.O

X_X "Diiggggg...." 

"Digglett no puede continuar, Rockchoke es el ganador!!"

"Ayyyyy!!! Noooooooooo!!! Iba 2-0 arriba y ahora ya estamos empatados, que clase de entrenadora soy!!!!" comenzo a desesperarse Molly 

Sin embargo, Kazumi, como siempre, le dio animos

"No te desesperes por eso Molly!!! Yo se que tu puedes!!! Por muy buena defensa que tenga ese pokemon, el agua tiene ventaja sobre el!!! Solo tienes que descubrir como pasar esa defensa!!! Estoy segura que una gran cantidad de agua acabara con la costa por muchos rompeolas que hayan!!!" U_U "Ayyyy... ojala tuviera yo esa confianza que ella tiene. Bueno, lo intentare, Dolphine!! Yo te elijo!!!! 

El pokemon delfin aparecio...

^_^ "Dooolphhh" "Pero como voy a pasar esa defensa??" pensaba Molly cuando... "Rockchoke!!! Embestida!!!" 

Rockchoke se lanzo en tacleo, como un jugador de rugby sobre Dolphine, pegandole muy fuerte.. PAAAFFFFF. Esto causo daño en Dolphine...

"Molly!!! No te distraigas!!!" le grito Max "Es verdad, estaba distraida cuando atacaron a mi pokemon!!! Dolphine, cañon de agua!!!" "Doolphhh, blu blu blu" "Rockchoke!!! Rompeolas!!!" 

PAAAFFFFF Rockchoke golpeo el suelo con sus poderosos puños, y el agua solo salpico

"Molly esta en problemas, los ataques de agua no sirven" dijo Max "No me digas que te estas resignando Molly, supuestamente tienes la ventaja por usar pokemon de agua, pero mira no mas la situacion... no sabes como romper mi defensa" le dijo Tom "Es verdad... cualquier ataque de agua que use, Rockchoke seguira usando el rompeolas, pero que puedo hacer? Y si me rindo? No!!! Kazumi no me lo perdonaria, pero no se me ocurre que hacer... Estoy segura que si usara surf, el rompeolas aun asi lo bloquearia, pero de todos modos aunque lo intente, Dolphine aun no sabe el ataque de surf, y si intento usar o el chorro de agua o el cañon de agua directamente, tambien los repele.... los... repele...." "En que esta pensando Molly?" dijo Kazumi... "Si uso ataques de agua directamente por supuesto que Rockchoke se defendera de ellos, eso!!! Kazumi tiene razon, cuando hay tormentas y olas de gran tamaño el agua sobrepasa los rompeolas, si bien Dolphine no sabe usar el surf ni la hidrobomba, pero si se sabe otro ataque que estoy segura que acabara con el!!!!" penso finalmente Molly, recordando una de las batallas que tuvo en ciudad Candela "No me digas que intentaras otro ataque de agua...." dijo Tom ^_^ "Por supuesto que si!!! Dolphine!!! Usa ataque de burbujas!!!" llena toooodo el gimnasio con burbujas!!!" ordeno la Pelirroja 

Aquella orden de Molly era una EXCELENTE idea, y Dolphine obedecio...

"Doooolphhhh... blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub.." 

Cientos de burbujitas comenzaron a ocupar casi todo el gimnasio, flotando leeeeeentamente dirigiendose a atacar a Rockchoke, ya que lo rodearon completamente, y no solo por el frente, sino por todos lados.... Tom cayo en la trampa...

"Demonios!!! Rockchoke esta rodeado... le dire que salte para que... no!!! Si salta sera el fin.... muy bien usare el rompeolas muy potente y asi se reventaran las burbujas que lo rodean, luego hare que esquive el resto" - pensaba Tom, esperanzado en que eso funcionaria - " Rockchoke!!! Rompeolas!!!!" "Rooooccckkkk!!!!" 

PPPPAAAAAFFFFFFFFFF!!!!! Las rocas se levantaron y efectivamente las burbujas ,as cercanas reventaron pero.... no resulto como Tom esperaba, reventaron solo las del frente.... pero en cuestion de segundos, estas burbujas del frente reventaron a las que tenian a los lados y estas a las que estaban mas atrás y asi.... reventaron todas en cadena y todas las restantes reventaron impactando en Rockchoke.. POM POM POM POM POM POM POM POM!!!!!!!

"Rockchoke!!! No!!!!" x_x "Roooccckkkk" 

El pokemon de roca finalmente quedo K.O

"Rockchoke no puede continuar, la victoria es para Dolphine y Molly!!!!"

- "Bueno... que mas puedo decir, me vencio, Rockchoke, mereces un buen descanso, regresa"

^_^!!!! "SIIIIIII ¡!!! Gane!!!! Dolphine!!! Ganamos amiguito!!! Ganamos!!! Yupiiiii!!!!!!!" - gritaba de alegria Molly, cuando - "ganamos.... snif.... BUAAAAAAA!!! BUAAAAAAA!!!!" -_-U "Oh no!! Otra vez se puso a llorar...." dijo Max, ya aburrido de esta situacion _+ "OYE MOLLY!!!! YA NO QUEREMOS MAS AGUA!!!!!" le grito en el oido Kazumi |_|UUUU "Aaaayyy!!! No me grites tan fuerte" ^_^ "Su amiga esta muy emocionada, verdad?" pregunto Tom ¬_¬ "Si, pero creo que exagera" dijo Max, fastidiado ^_^U "Ji ji ji... disculpenme, pero es que yo pense que iba a perder, a pesar que iba ganando" dijo Molly ^_^ "Pero eso ya no importa, lo importante es que ganaste tu segunda medalla de gimnasio!!!" dijo Kazumi "Y todo gracias a ti amiga ^_^ me diste la idea de cómo sobrepasar el rompeolas" agradecio Molly "Fue muy inteligente de tu parte Molly, en parte creo que yo tambien te di parte de la clave de cómo sobrepasar el rompeolas, al hacer la analogia con la naturaleza. Pense que con ese ataque nos habiamos vuelto invencibles junto a Rockchoke, pero tu descubriste una buena estrategia para vencerme. Asi que te mereces esto, la medalla diamante, es toda tuya ^_^ " dijo Tom, entregandole la medalla 

Molly recibio la medalla en su blanca mano. La medalla era realmente hermosa: una medalla con un grabado alusivo a la liga Sky en los bordes y en el centro un diamante autentico!!!!

^_^!!!! "Pero que bonita es!!!!" dijo Molly ^_^ "Asi es, las medallas de aca son todas asi. Como nuestra ciudad se caracteriza por la mineria, los diamantes aca son mas frecuente verlos que en otras partes del mundo" respondio Tom "Asi es Molly, ya tienes 2 medallas, debes sentirte orgullosa eh?" le felicito Max "Gracias Max, gracias por tu apoyo, pero... eh?? Kazumi que te pasa?" dijo Molly 

Kazumi estaba con los ojos como estrellados viendo la medalla

+u+ "Yo quiero que mi futuro novio me regale una de esas.... Yo quiero que mi futuro novio me regale una de esas.... Yo quiero que mi futuro novio me regale una de esas.... Yo quiero que....." repetia una y otra vez XDDDDDD -_-U "bah!!! Ya se volvio loca" dijo Max, con la cara de fastidio de siempre, luego agrego "Muy bien loquita, ya vamonos, es hora de continuar nuestro viaje" repuso mientras la llevaba como arrastrando pero Kazumi iba como haciendo esfuerzos por no quitarle los ojos de encima a la medalla XDDDDD "Esperen!! Aun tengo algo mas que darles" les dijo Tom 

Fue a una mesa que habia cerca del campo de batalla y les entrego una bolsita...

"Que es esto? Pregunto Max ^_^ "Son minerales, aunque no lo crean a los pokemon les encanta y ademas especialmente aumenta la defensa y mejora los ataques de los pokemon del tipo tierra y roca" ^_^ "Muchas gracias Tom!! Nos sera de gran utilidad" dijo Molly "Sabes donde podemos ir ahora?" pregunto Kazumi "Bueno, podrian ir hacia ciudad Technopolis" "Y que tan lejos queda?" pregunto Max ^_^ "Bueno.... como unos 600 kilometros, llegarian en 2 semanas" respondio Tom 

PAAFFFF... nuestros tres amigos se cayeron de espaldas XDDDDDD

o_OU "Queeee??? Es demasiado... no llegariamos nunca" dijo Kazumi, poniendose de pie ^_^U "Jejeje... peor no me han dejado terminar. Esta lejos, pero por suerte Technopolis tiene una tecnologia muy avanzada, se sorprenderian de solo verla. Hay un tren super rapido que viaja desde las afueras de ciudad Nuez hasta ciudad Technopolis y llegarian en tan solo 3 horas. Llegar a la estacion de aca de ciudad Nuez les tomara solo 20 minutos, si quieren yo puedo llevarlos hasta alla" respondio Tom "Gracias Tom, seria muy bueno que nos lleves. Descansaremos hoy dia y partiremos mañana en la mañana" dijo Max, estrechando la mano de Tom ^_^ "Gracias por todo Tom, nos veremos mañana" se despidieron Molly y Kazumi ^_^ "Sera un placer ir a dejarlos a la estacion... adios y que descansen" les dijo Tom... 

Y asi... A pesar de todas las dificultades que tuvieron para llegar y para derrotar a Tom, Molly logra ganar su segunda medalla de gimnasio de la liga Sky: la hermosa medalla Diamante. Ahora un nuevo desafio los espera en ciudad Technopolis y.... ustedes creen que nuestros amigos tendran un tranquilo y placentero viaje en el tren super rapido? No se que crean ustedes... pero yo pienso que no XDDDDDD.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...

***********************************************************************

La respuesta: Feraligator!!!!

***********************************************************************

Notas del autor: Hola amigos, por fin!!! Capitulos nuevos en AR!!! Ya estaba bien que se reparara la seccion de fics y ojala les haya gustado el capitulo que les ofreci en esta oportunidad. Este Max si que le gusta hacerles bromas pesadas a las chicas verdad? Solo por curiosidad, tienen a algun amigo que sea asi de bromista? XDDDD

No se que piensen ustedes, pero hasta yo me enterneci con el flashback de slugma XDDD. Es que queria explicar porque los pokemon de fuego y roca eran tan resistentes a pesar de estar en desventaja de tipo. A decir verdad les encuentro algo de razon cuando la gente ve pokemon y le da rabia que Pikachu con un attack trueno asi a secas le gane a un tipo roca, bueno... aquí al menos se explicaba porque tenian alto nivel y ademas por el duro entrenamiento que han tenido, pero aun asi Molly siguio teniendo la ventaja del tipo y los vencio.

Ya saben.... por favor valoren este fic y haganle comentarios (si es que se puede claro). Su opinion es muy valiosa, eso me permitira, por ejemplo, no cometer errores en los que no me haya percatado antes.

Gracias.

PROX CAPITULO: AVENTURA A 200 KMPH.


	10. Aventura a 200 Kmph

En el capitulo anterior, Molly se enfrenta al segundo lider de gimnasio Tom, en ciudad Nuez, y logra vencerlo, no sin dificultades de ultima hora, ya que despues de ir ganando facilmente, Molly no puede mantener la ventaja y Tom logra emparejar las cosas. Por fortuna Dolphine fue el heroe del dia y gana su batalla, logrando asi ganar la medalla Diamante. Tom les dice que pueden ir a la siguiente ciudad, Technopolis, tomando un tren super rapido que los llevara en 3 horas, ya que esta ciudad queda bastante lejos. Tom se ofrece ir a despedirlos a la estacion y asi, el camino a la siguiente ciudad se inicia....

CAPITULO 10: AVENTURA A 200 KMPH.

*******************************************************************

La pregunta de hoy: Un pokemon que se parece un poco a un Sandsdrew (solo un poco nada mas), pero de color rojo y con fuertes garras.

*******************************************************************

Son las 10 AM.... en el centro pokemon, despues de un reparador descanso luego de la batalla del dia anterior, nuestros amigos ya han terminado de desayunar y se preparan ir hacia la siguiente ciudad: Technopolis.

"Chicas... dense prisa, Tom ya esta aquí y tiene bastante cosas que hacer" las llamo Max "Ya vamos... " ¬_¬ "Bah... estas chicas siempre tan demorosas..." dijo el acompañante de las chicas, con la ya sabida cara de fastidio 

Pero sus amigas ya habian salido...

_ "Que dijiste Max?" le dijo Kazumi ^_^U "Je je je je.... era broma" "Bueno amigos, sera mejor que nos vayamos rapido. No quisiera que se retrasaran en su aventura... en realidad pienso que les puede ir muy bien" les dijo el lider Tom "Muy bien, entonces ya nos vamos..." dijeron los tres "Cuidense mucho" les dijo la enfermera Joy 

Salieron del centro pokemon y esta vez dirigieron sus pasos por la calle de Las Hojas...

"La estacion de trenes esta siguiendo esta calle. Construyeron la estación cerca de la estacion de policia" les explico el ahora guia "Ciudad Nuez es muy acogedora, es muy bonita pero le falta algo... o mejor dicho, creo que le sobra algo..." dijo Kazumi "Y no estas equivocada. Todos los visitantes opinan lo mismo, creo que es demasiado gris, no es por la contaminacion ni nada, pero hay demasiados edificios y estatuas, le da un aire de solemnidad, pero si se fijan bien, hay pocos arboles, y considerando que nuestra ciudad esta en medio de las montañas...." "Es verdad, le hacen falta unos parques y arbolitos" observo Molly "Ya veo... es dificil de solucionar el problema. Esta todo ocupado por marmol, concreto o cemento, casi no se ve tierra suelta, asi no se puede plantar" observo tambien Max "Asi es... pero bueno, alguna vez iran a arreglar esto..." 

Nuestros amigos siguieron caminando acompañados de Tom, durante 20 minutos...

***************************************************************

20 minutos despues, finalmente llegaron a la estacion de trenes... estaban en las afueras de la ciudad

"Bueno chicos este el tren que sale hacia ciudad Technopolis. El viaje les tomara solo 3 horas, ya que la velocidad que alcanza es de 200 Km/h. Es muy rapido" les dijo Tom ^_^ "Fuiste muy amable Tom, muchas gracias" le agradecio Molly "Si, gracias por todo y tal vez nos volvamos a encontrar" le dijo Max, despidiendose "Te agradecemos tu hospitalidad, muchas gracias" le dijo tambien Kazumi 

"Proximo tren hacia ciudad Technopolis saliendo ahora por el anden 2. Favor abordar el tren hacia ciudad Technopolis" se escucho por los parlantes de la estacion.

Mucha gente atendio al llamado, los cuales abordaron el tren...

"Bueno amigos, fue un placer haber estado con ustedes y fue muy grato haber tenido una batalla contigo Molly. Espero que si alguna vez pasan por aquí, no dejen de visitarme" les dijo finalmente Tom "Cuenta con ello, Tom. Bueno, nos vamos..." le dijo Molly "Adios...." se despidieron Max y Kazumi 

Tom les hizo un gesto con la mano, despidiendose de ellos, y nuestros amigos abordaron el tren.

Nuestros amigos subieron al tren. Pero desde abajo... un tipo de lentes oscuros y traje negro (les parece familiar?) los observaba...

"Estan arriba señor..." dijo, hablando por su mini-microfono que tenia en el cuello de la gabardina que vestia "Excelente...a la vez anterior esos chicos echaron a perder nuestros planes, pero esta vez sera diferente, tenemos que vengarnos de esa chica y su padre a como de lugar..." dijo una voz misteriosa, que ya hemos escuchado antes "Voy a seguirlos..." dijo el hombre "No los pierdas de vista y mantente en contacto, cambio y fuera..." "Cambio y fuera..." respondio el hombre finalmente 

Luego se dirigio a otro tipo que lo acompañaba...

"Muy bien compañero, a trabajar!!" le dijo "Si, vamos..." le respondio el otro 

Y ambos tambien subieron al tren.... pero en ese momento, a su vez, un tercero tambien los espiaba a ellos, o mejor dicho - una tercera - los espiaba a ellos.

"Teniente Jenny, reportandose señor" "Teniente, estan confirmados los dos sospechosos?" "Si señor, acaban de subir al tren" 

La Teniente Jenny (no todas las Jenny en este fic tienen el mismo rango XD), vestia traje de civil, ropa comun. Se veia bastante... sexy ^_^U, jeans ajustados, una blusa con algo de escote y una chaqueta de cuero. En su cabello suelto llevaba lentes oscuros (si pudieran imaginarsela, dirian wow!!! XDDDDD)

"Es muy importante que no los pierda de vista. Debemos capturarlos antes que cometan algun crimen" le dijo el capitan "Si señor" 

En el momento en que daban la señal para que el tren comenzara su marcha, Jenny dijo...

"Capitan debo seguirlos o los perdere, cambio y fuera" "Esta bien Teniente, confiamos en usted, cambio y fuera" 

La teniente subio entonces al tren... y tras ella, tambien subio una joven mujer con un niño pequeño...

Una vez arriba, nuestros amigos notaron la modernidad de dicho tren, con formas aerodinamicas y ademas muy bonito

"Miren que sorprendente es este tren!!" dijo Max "Habia escuchado acerca de estos trenes pero nunca habia estado en uno" dijo kazumi "Espero que podamos descansar aquí" dijo Molly "Es verdad, no habra mucho que ver... asi que seria bueno si tomaramos una siesta" Dijo Max "Bueno, asientos 39, 40 y 41, esos son los nuestros" dijo Kazumi 

En ese momento el tren cierra sus puertas y comenzo a moverse...

^_^ "Nos movemos!! Yupiiiii" exclamo Molly, quien se divertia como una niña "El tren no tardara en alcanzar su maxima velocidad, sera solo cuestion de segundos" presintio Kazumi 

Y efectivamente, una vez que el tren llego al limite urbano, cuando ya habia salido completamente de la periferia de la ciudad, alcanzo los 200 Km/h, la linea ferrea como era muy plana, el viaje era muy suave y casi ni se sentia la velocidad... lo unico que se notaba era que...

"Miren que rapido vamos... miren esa casa.... upss.. alla va, miren ese arb.... alla va.... y miren ese puen.... alla va...." "Oye Molly, no sacas nada con ver las cosas que pasa de cerca el tren, vamos tan rapido que no veras nada.... oye Molly, me estas oyendo?" le dijo Max "Miren esa casa... y esa... y otra... y otra... y otra... y otra... y otra... y otra..." decia Molly quien miraba aun por la ventana, pero iban tan rapido que apenas se veian las cosas XDDD "Oye Molly vas a marearte...." le dijo Kazumi @_@ "Auuugggg... y otra... y otra.... creo que estoy mareada... X_X " dijo Molly cuando...PAFFF, se desmayo por el mareo XDDDD -_-U "Bah, creo que se desmayo, le dije que no siguiera con la vista las cosas de cerca o iba a marearse" dijo Max, con una gota en la cabeza "Bueno, ire a traerle un vaso con agua..." dijo Kazumi "Muy bien, yo me quedare a su lado cuidandola" dijo Max 

Kazumi fue a buscar agua, y Max queda cuidando a Molly...

Los 2 sujetos de lentes oscuros observan a la distancia...

"Ahí esta la chica pelirroja, pero lo malo es que hay un chico de cabello celeste a su lado" dijo uno "Tenemos que distraerlo...." dijo el otro 

En ese momento un anciano no vidente, que no tenia nada que ver con los sujetos de lentes oscuros, pasa por casualidad justo por donde estaban nuestros amigos...

"Disculpenme, podrian decirme donde esta el baño por favor?" pregunto el anciano con una voz muy humilde "Claro señor, yo lo guiare hasta alla" le respondio Max, quien amablemente ofrecio llevar al anciano hasta las puertas del sanitario "Muchas gracias joven, es usted muy amable" le respondio el anciano ^_^ "No es ninguna molestia" 

Max acompaña al anciano, y Molly se queda sola...

"La pelirroja ya esta sola, es nuestra oportunidad" dijeron los sujetos 

Pero en ese momento, la mujer con el niño pequeño, que se veian como desorientados, se sentaron justo cerca de Molly...

"Mama... nos tenemos que sentar aquí?" pregunto el niño "Si hijo, sientate aquí al lado de la señorita que esta durmiendo, mientras yo le preguntare a algun camarero donde estan realmente nuestros asientos" le respondio la mujer 

Molly por supuesto no dormia, estaba desmayada XD

El niño se queda en el asiento del lado de Molly, cuando los 2 sujetos aprovechan entonces la oportunidad...

"Ve con ella compañero... yo te cubrire. Traela aquí y luego secuestraremos el tren y la llevaremos con nuestro jefe" 

El otro sujeto se acerco a Molly y penso que seria facil con Molly desmayada y con un niño indefenso al lado. Justo cuando ya estaba muy cerca, la Teniente Jenny se acerco coquetamente- sin poder ver donde estaba el otro tipo -, pero no podia capturarlo de inmediato, porque tenia que atrapar a los 2

^_^ "Disculpe, es su hijo?" pregunto "Esteeee.... " - el tipo no sabia que responder - "no, la verdad es que me preocupe porque el niño estaba solo y justo estaba pensando en buscar a su mama" "Ya veo.... mmmm, si, claro" 

La teniente Jenny, acerco su cara al confundido sujeto, para mirarlo de cerca - mientras el otro solo observaba de lejos - El sujeto estaba algo nervioso porque ella se acerco tanto, a proposito, aprovechando el escote de su blusa... no se veia tanto tampoco ^^U pero el sujeto aun asi estaba nervioso. De modo que para salvar la situacion, decidio seguir en sentido contrario a donde estaba su compañero, y la teniente Jenny lo siguio.

Tambien en ese momento, Molly despierta y contempla la escena... viendolos a ambos de espaldas (a la teniente y a uno de los sujetos, mientras que el otro de los sujetos estaba al otro extremo del vagon y Molly no podia verlo). Cuando abre sus ojos vio que el niño pequeño estaba a su lado.

^_^ "Hola amiguito, como te llamas?" le pregunto Molly ^_^ "Mi nombre es Cesar" respondio el "Oye y no me digas que andas solo?" "No, mi mama se fue para alla" dijo el niño, apuntando hacia donde se fueron el sujeto y la teniente... 

Molly penso que la teniente era la mama del niño.

"(Ohhh.. que descuidada es esa señora, bueno, se le debe haber olvidado o algo asi)" - penso - "Cesar, quieres que te lleve con tu mama?" le pregunto luego la pelirroja ^_^ "Claro... esta bien" 

Molly tomo la mano del niño y fue tras la teniente, pensando que era su mama...

Pasan unos minutos y el sujeto que se quedo en el otro extremo del vagon, continua ahí. En ese instante llega Kazumi...

|_| "Molly, te traje un poco de a.... eh? A donde se fueron todos?" 

Miro para todas partes pero no hallo a nadie. Luego miro hacia el extremo contrario de donde salieron todos y vio al sujeto de lentes oscuros - el cual trato de disimular y se puso a silbar- y, pensando que era algun guardia, se le acerco...

"Disculpe señor guardia, no ha visto a una chica pelirroja y a un chico de cabello celeste?" 

El tipo seguia silbando... y 

"Emmmm.. este, te refieres a mi? Aaahh si!!! La pelirroja, claro ^_^U se fue por alla" le dijo, señalando hacia la parte de atrás del tren, es decir, al lado contrario de donde habian salido la teniente, la mujer, el compañero de este sujeto, Molly y el niño... ^_^U (que enredo!! XDD) "Gracias señor" le dijo kazumi ^_^UUUU "De nada... los guardias estamos para ayudar, jaaaaaajajajajajajaja" dijo el sujeto, fanfarroneando con una gota en la cabeza XD (asi como mister satan XD) 

Kazumi siguio la direccion señalada por el sujeto aunque pensando...

¬_¬ "(Mmmmm... ese sujeto me dio mala espina, no me causo muy buena impresión, me parecio algo atolondrado... bueno, en fin)" pensaba, mientras continuaba en la direccoin equivocada 

El sujeto de lentes oscuros entonces se fue corriendo en la direccion contraria a la que le habia dado a Kazumi, o sea, siguiendo a todos los demas

******************************************************************

Mientras tanto... Max llega y tampoco encuentra a nadie...

¬_¬ "Bahh... estas chicas, porque rayos no avisan? Pero bueno, yo tampoco avise a donde iba, despues de todo ese anciano necesitaba ayuda" 

Y dicho esto, se fue a buscar a Molly, pero no sabia por donde esmpezar a buscar, asi que decidio pedir ayuda a uno de sus pokemon. Tomo una pokebola y llamo a su pokemon...

"Phanpy yo te elijo!!" 

El pokemon de gran nariz aparecio entre rayos...

^_^ "Paaannnp" 

El Phanpy de Max, era excelente en tareas de busqueda. Aunque aquí no habia mucho territorio donde buscar, al menos si sabria por donde...

"Phanpy, huele los asientos, tal vez logres sentir el olor del perfume de Molly y asi podriamos saber a donde se fue" 

Phanpy olio todos los asientos... se notaba confundido. Sintio varios olores, y para comunicarselo a Max, apunto su trompa hacia un lugar... luego a otro y a otro

"Como? Dices que muchas personas han estado aquí?" 

Phampy asintio y Max presintio problemas. Posteriormente penso...

"Phanpy, regresa" - dijo llamando a su pokemon - "Mmmm... es probable que se hayan ido por alla" dijo y fue en dirección donde fue Kazumi... 

Max llamo a su pokemon y decidio ir en busca de Molly, yendo en la direccion contraria a la que fue Molly, es decir, hacia donde mismo fue Kazumi...

***************************************************

Mientras tanto, en la dirección contraria a la de ellos. Uno de los tipos no podia sacarse de encima a la Teniente Jenny, quien lo seguia.

"(Debo pensar en algo) Puaajjj.. viajar en tren me da nauseas, creo que vomitare..." 

Y entro rapidamente al baño. Ahí la teniente Jenny no podria seguirlo y le daria tiempo para pensar en algo. 

La teniente Jenny entonces, como no podia seguir esperandolo eternamente, iba a tratar de seguir al otro sujeto que deberia estar cerca, pero vio que una chica pelirroja llevaba de la mano a un niño pequeño y se acercaban hacia ella...

^_^ "Señora, disculpe, dejo a su hijo olvidado. Debe tener mas cuidado o se le perdera." 

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Jenny, que la miraba confundida... "De que esta hablando esta chica?" pensaba...

- "Esteee.... espera!!! Yo no...."

^_^ "Bueno, no me lo agradezca, debo irme rapido porque mis amigos me esperan. Adios" le dijo Molly 

La pelirroja se fue rapidamente ahora en dirección a donde estaban sus asientos y la teniente Jenny estaba con 2 problemas, no podia capturar a los sujetos con ese niño con ella y ahora la Molly, sin saberlo, estropeo los planes que la teniente tenia para capturar a los malvados.

Como por ahora no podia hacer mucho, y tampoco podia dejar a ese niño solo, se fue en dirección donde se fue Molly.

Mientras tanto aun dentro del baño, el sujeto saco un aparato de entre sus ropas, presiono algunos botones que tenia, y despues de asegurarse que la teniente Jenny se habia ido, salio del baño y se dirigio a la puerta que une un vagon con el otro, es decir, en la union de los vagones donde se encontraba el y el vagon donde estaba Molly. Como el aparato tenia un iman, lo pego dejandolo muy bien oculto en los fierros del tren: Era una bomba. La dejo activada, abrio la puerta que unia con el otro vagon, y subio por la escalera al techo del tren.

**************************************************

Mientras tanto... la mama del niño llega donde lo habia dejado. No vio ni a Molly ni a su hijo...

"Oh no!! Mi niño!! Donde esta mi hijo???" 

Como estaba muy preocupada, se fue en dirección donde se habian ido Max y Kazumi.

Y a proposito de Max y Kazumi, esta ultima llega hasta el final del tren.

"Llegue al final del tren y no he encontrado a Molly ni a Max. Ese tipo me mintio, no debe ser un guardia.. como no me di cuenta??!!!" 

Y comenzo a correr devolviendose a donde habia empezado todo....

Mientras tanto, el segundo de los tipos malos, al pasar por un vagon al otro, noto que su reloj sonaba con un pequeño pitido... solo podia significar una cosa...

"Que descuidado es mi compañero!! Esta bomba no tiene que ir en este vagon, debe ir en el segundo, para asi destruir la sala de maquinas" 

Apreto los botones para ingresar el codigo que desactivaria la bomba, y la quito de ese lugar. Posteriormente se fue hacia el segundo vagon...

En ese instante, Molly llega a su asiento y no encuentra a nadie...

"Ay no!!! Pero donde se fueron? Saben muy bien que odio quedarme sola!!!" dijo Molly, disgustada. 

Por cierto, era muy dificil ver a Molly enojada, y ya sabemos ahora que cosas le molestan XDDD

Mientras tanto, Max estaba tambien yendo hacia el final del tren, buscando por todas partes a su amiga, mientras buscaba en los vagones, se topa con la mama que andaba buscando a su hijo...

"Disculpe señora, le ocurre algo?" pregunto Max "Si, deje a mi hijo al lado de una señorita que estaba durmiendo en el asiento 39, y al volver ya no estaba" "Asiento 39? Ese asiento es el de nosotros!! Teniamos los asientos 39, 40 y 41. Oiga señora y sabe si la chica que estaba ahí, continuaba ahí?" pregunto Max "No, cuando volvi la señorita tampoco estaba" "Ya veo... entonces puede que este con ella. Lo cual significa que Molly no esta en esta parte del tren sino que al lado contrario. Sigame señora!! Si hallamos a mi amiga encontraremos a su hijo tambien" 

Max y la señora corrieron a donde empezo todo...

En ese instante, por otro lado, como Molly no encontraba a sus amigos, penso en que tal vez la teniente Jenny (no sabia que era ella), la "supuesta mama" del niño, habria visto a sus amigos, asi que fue donde ella a preguntarle...

Mientras tanto (pero que enredo!! XDDD) el sujeto malvado que estaba en el techo del tren, escucho que el reloj que el tambien tenia, emitia un pitido que indicaba que la bomba habia sido desactivada y que se movia hacia la parte de adelante del tren...

"Pero que pasa? No creo que esa policia haya descubierto la bomba. Ya se!!! Debe ser ese estupido de mi compañero!!! Pero en que esta pensando? sabia que la bomba debe estallar, pero el muy tonto la desactivo!! Ire tras el" 

Bajo por la escalera y entro al vagon, para alcanzar a su compañero, en ese instante la teniente Jenny observa que el tipo bajaba. Como encontro muy sospechosa esa situacion (porque un sujeto viene del techo del tren si no tiene nada que hacer ahi?) iba a ir tras el, junto con el niño, no tenia otra opcion y no podia seguir perdiendolos de vista

- "Rayos!! Alla va, no tengo otra opcion, debo ir con este niño"

Era la oportunidad perfecta para atraparlos, cuando....

"Señora!!! Disculpe!!!" 

PAFFFF... la teniente tropezo y cayo XDDDD cuando comenzaba a correr...

"Ayyyy... oye niña!! Pero que te pasa? Hey!! Tu eres la que me paso a este niño" ^_^ "Pero claro, si es su hijo" le respondio Molly _+!!! "Yo no soy la mama de este niño!!! Que clase de madre eres que dejas abandonado a tu hijo???" le dijo la teniente, gritandole y mostrandole los colmillos XDDDD 

Molly tenia unos ojos chiquititos y con una enorme gota XDDDD

·_·U "Que????? De que habla??? Yo no soy su mama!!! Me encontre a este niño perdido y me señalo a usted cuando le pregunte que quien era su mama..." le dijo Molly ¬_¬ "Uyyyy!!! Debe haberse referido a otra persona pero no a mi!!! Ya ves lo que haces??? Por tu culpa esos sujetos se me escaparon!!!" le dijo la teniente "A que se refiere?" 

La teniente Jenny le mostro su placa policial

"Soy teniente de policia!! Estoy tras esos bandidos que quieren secuestrar el tren, y pareciera que ustedes son el blanco perfecto. Ya no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo, quedate con el niño y yo voy tras ellos, adios!!" 

Molly otra vez se quedo con el niño, pero no entendio mucho que estaba pasando...

"Pero y ahora que hare con este pequeñin? Oiga!! No me deje!!! Ayudeme a encontrar a su verdadera mama!!" 

Molly fue tras Jenny... mientras tanto Kazumi corria hacia la parte de adelante del tren...

"Esos canallas me las pagaran!!" 

Por otro lado, Max y la señora iban llegando a los asientos de nuestros amigos.

"Ya veo, aquí no estan... tendremos que ir hacia la parte de adelante" 

Justo en el momento en que iban a continuar hacia delante, Kazumi los alcanza...

"Oye Max!! Ahh.... por fin te encuentro. No sabes donde esta Molly?" "Supongo que debe estar con el hijo de esta señora, vamos hacia delante y busquemosla" dijo Max 

De este modo Kazumi, Max y la señora fueron a buscar a Molly y a Cesar (el hijo de la señora).

Por otra parte, el malvado que venia mas atrás (persiguiendo a su compañero quien desactivo la bomba), vio por fin a su compañero...

"(En que demonios esta pensando este deficiente mental?) Oye!!! Alto ahí!!!" le grito 

El otro sujeto vio hacia atrás y vio como un sujeto se le abalanzaba encima para sujetarlo...

o_O!!! "Ayayayayayyyyyyy!!! Suelteme!!! Yo no he hecho nada!!! Suelteme!!! Suelteme!!!!" pataleaba y se movia en todas direcciones XDDDDDD -_-U "Ya callate tarado!! Solo soy yo!! Si sigues corriendo y no te alcanzo quien sabe hasta donde hubieras llegado, ademas toda esta gente sospecharia, sino es que lo ha hecho ya, pero bueno.... vamos a colocar esa bomba pronto...." 

El muy tonto dijo muy claramente "bomba" ^_^U

"Aahhhhh!!! Aaayyyy!!! Una bombaaaaaaaa!!!!!" gritaron todos los pasajeros, huyendo aterrorizados, en direccion contraria.. o sea hacia atrás...

Entretanto, la teniente Jenny por fin pudo divisar a los sospechosos, pero vio tambien que un monton de gente venia en direccion contraria...

"Que esta pasando aquí? Creo que los pasajeros se dieron cuenta que esos malvados quieren hacer algo con el tren" 

Cuando toda la gente paso... la teniente vio como los sujetos colocaban la bomba. Los pillo con las manos en la masa...

"Alto ahí maleantes!!! Quedan arrestados!!" 

Jenny los tenia acorralados, fue a abalanzarse sobre ellos...pero justo ese momento...

"Teniente!!!" 

PAFFFF...!! la teniente se tropezo y cayo otra vez XDDDDDDDDD

X_X "Ayyy!!! Otra vez???" 

Era Molly. La teniente miro hacia atrás para ver quien la llamaba, por desgracia, ya que en ese momento los malvados aprovecharon para abrir la puerta y quedar listos para escapar...

"Ja ja ja ja... no podra atraparnos!!!" "Niña boba!!!! Ya casi los tenia!!!" exclamo la teniente, regañando a la pelirroja "Lo siento mucho!!" se disculpo Molly... con algo de vergüenza 

Ahí estaban Molly, el niño y la teniente Jenny, frente a los dos malvados

"Como te llamas?" pregunto la teniente "Me llamo Molly" "Muy bien Molly, necesitare tu ayuda, tienes algun pokemon que use cuerdas, telarañas o cualquier cosa parecida?" "Por supuesto, tengo un pokemon tipo planta que usa el latigo cepa" "Perfecto!! Entonces cuando yo te diga, saca a tu pokemon y dile que use el latigo cepa contra ellos, asi los atraparemos" "De acuerdo..." respondio Molly "Bien, entonces a la cuenta de tres: Uno.... dos... y........." 

Cuando iba a decir "Tres" el tren entro en un tunel (parece trabalenguas XDDD) y como estaba todo oscuro, los malvados llamaron a un pokemon...

"Weezing!!! Te elegimos!!!" "Weeeeeezing...weeeeee" dijo el pokemon apareciendo entre rayos... "Usa gas venenoso!!!" le ordenaron "Weeezii weeeeeee....." 

El pokemon obedecio y PPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF..... esparcio su denso gas venenoso, haciendo que no se viera absolutamente nada, y ademas aprovechando que estaban en un tunel se abalanzaron sobre Jenny y Molly...

Ambas sintieron un fuerte empujon y las tiraron al suelo... PAFFFFF...

"Ayyy!!! Cuidado Molly" dijo la teniente Jenny, protegiendo a nuestra amiga en el suelo 

Una vez que el tren salio del tunel y el gas se disipo, vieron que Cesar ya no estaba con ellas: Los malvados lo tomaron como rehen...

"Oh no!!!" exclamo Molly "Rayos!! Estos sujetos son muy escurridizos" exclamo Jenny 

En ese momento, Kazumi, Max y la señora llegan donde estaban Molly, Jenny y los malvados (por fin!! Todos en un mismo lugar!! XDDDDD)

"Molly!! Por fin te encontramos" dijo Kazumi "Amigos!! Donde estaban? Los estuve buscando por todas partes" dijo Molly "Bueno, luego nos cuentas donde has estado, pero que diablos ocurre aquí?" dijo Max 

Jenny les explico brevemente lo que pasaba...

"Ayyy no!!!! Cesar!!! Mi hijo!! Por favor rescatenlo!!! Lo han tomado como rehen" exclamo desesperada la señora... "Si señora, esos sujetos nos lo quitaron, disculpenos por favor" dijo Molly "Las disculpas para despues, ahora hay que rescatar a Cesar y atrapar a esos malvados" dijo Kazumi "Si hacen un solo movimiento en falso, despidanse de este chico... jajaja!!!" dijeron los malvados, al mismo tiempo que huian subiendo la escalera... "Vamos tras ellos!!!" dijo Max 

La teniente Jenny subio primero, luego Max, despues Kazumi y por ultimo Molly.

Ahora la escena es en el techo del tren. Este iba muy rapido, asi que el viento arriba hacia perder la estabilidad, sin embargo, habia que atrapar a los sujetos...

"Ahhggg... casi no puedo respirar, el viento esta muy fuerte" dijo Molly "Tienes que resistir Molly, debemos ayudar a la señora a recuperar a su hijo y atrapar a los tipos estos" dijo Kazumi 

Los sujetos amenazaban al niño...

"Oigan!! Son tan cobardes que se esconden detrás de un niño??" les dijo Max, desafiandolos "Tu callate!! No te metas en esto" le respondieron "Bah!!! Apuesto a que estan a punto de hacerse pipi!!!" se burlo Max de ellos "Callate!!! Ya no me hago pipi!!! Gracias a los pañales de bebe!!!" respondio uno de ellos (el mas tonto, claro XDDD) |_|U "Que? Usas... pañales de bebe?? JAJAJAJAJA XDDDDDDD que tarado!!! XDDDD jajajaja, o sea que si te haces pipi!!! JAJAJAJAJA" se reia Max, retorciendose de la risa XDDDDDD T_T "Callate!!!! No te burles!!! Me tomo años aprender a no hacerme pipi!!!" decia uno de ellos, llorando de una forma muy chistosa XDDD 

Kazumi y Molly estaban muertas de la risa...

"Ji ji ji ji ... JAJAJAJAJA!!!! XDDDDDDDDDD JAJAJA!!! No puede ser!!! Tan grandote y aun se hace pipi Ji jiji ji!! JAJAJAJAJA" se reian las chicas... -_-U "Pense que eran criminales mas inteligentes... no me van a dar un ascenso por esto" decia la teniente Jenny, con vergüenza ajena y con una gran gota en la cabeza "Eres un torpe!!! Tonto!! Se estan burlando de nosotros!! Quitemosles esa risa de la cara haciendo que explote la bomba!!!" dijo uno de ellos "Este.... cual bomba?..." dijo el otro "La que estabamos poniendo en el vagon pues torpe!!! No me digas que no la activaste!!!" "Pues si la active pero no la programe, como la policia esta justo nos descubrio...." "TONTO!!! PAFFF!!!!" le grito el malvado a su compañero pegandole un coscorron XDDDD x_X "Ayyy!! Perdon!!" "No importa, pero rayos!!! Con el control remoto de mi reloj lo mas que puedo hacer es que explote con retardo en 3 minutos, la programacion completa debe hacerse en la misma bomba... tendremos que pelear con ellos para distraerlos y asi lograr que le bomba explote sin problemas" dijo el malvado... "No lo permitiremos" dijo Jenny "Alto!! Ya saben que cualquier movimiento hara que se despidan de este chico..." "Rayos!!!" exclamo la teniente "Muy bien compañero, tenemos que hacer esto rapidamente, cuando yo active la bomba, mandamos a nuestro pokemon y mientras eso ocurre la bomba explotara, podremos huir y nuestro plan saldra perfecto!!" "Esta bien!! Entonces hagamoslo" "A la una, dos y tres!!!!" 

El malvado hizo el niño a un lado, y alcanzo a activar el boton, el otro lanzo el pokemon...

"Weeezing weeee!!!!... PPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF" 

Weezing uso de inmediato el gas venenoso...

Sin embargo Kazumi, en una temeraria accion, logro tomar al niño, alejarse de ellos y volver con sus amigos muy rapidamente, luego le entrego el niño a la señora y se dispuso a pelear...

"Max necesito tu ayuda!!... Butterfree yo te elijo!!!" llamo Kazumi a su pokemon "Freeeee!!!" "Hitmonchan!! Yo te elijo!!!" dijo Max lanzando su pokebola para ayudar a Kazumi "Hitmon!! Chan!!!" "Butterfree!! Usa ataque remolino y dispersa ese humo!!" "Freeee!!!!!" 

FLAP FLAP FLAP FLAP FLAP FLAP FLAP!!!. Buterfree aleteo muy rapidamente y con el aire que produjo un pequeño remolino, disperso el humo. Los maleantes no se esperaban que se dispersara tan rapido...

Aprovechando la sorpresa, Max ordeno a su pokemon...

"Hitmonchan!! Usa mega puño!!" "Hitmon... chan!!!!" odebedio el pokemon peleador 

PAFFFF!!! El mega puño impacto en los dos, y ambos quedaron viendo pajaritos...

X_X "Ayyyy... eso estuvo muy fuerte...." "Lo logramos!!! Acabamos con ellos!!" exclamo Kazumi... 

Sin embargo, Jenny exclamo...

"La bomba!! Olvidamos la bomba, estos tipos nos distrajeron con la batalla..." "Oh no!!! " exclamaron cuando.... 

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!

La bomba estallo. Por cosas del destino, cuando la teniente Jenny sorprendio a los sujetos colocando la bomba, este descuido hizo que la instalaran mal, asi que no destruyo completamente el vagon, pero aun asi, todo se empezo a sacudir... y el vagon peligraba seriamente que se desprendiera del resto... habia un gran peligro ya que el tren viajaba a 200 Km por hora!!!

"Sujetense!!! Debo avisar al maquinista que disminuya la velocidad!!" dijo Jenny 

Todos trataban de sujetarse como podian, pero como Molly fue la ultima que subio, era la que estaba mas cerca del vagon donde exploto la bomba, con todas las sacudidas perdio el equilibrio y cayo por el borde del tren!!!

"Moly!!!!!!!" exclamo Kazumi 

Max corrio hacia la orilla del tren, y vio que Molly aun no caia, apenas podia sujetarse de una de las ventanas...

;__; "Max por favor!! Ayudame!!!" "Por supuesto que te ayudare, sujetate bien, enseguida te subo!!! Dame la mano!!" 

Max trataba de alcanzar a Molly, pero tantas sacudidas de los vagones y ademas el tren iba tran rapido, que el mismo viento levantaba a Molly y no podia darle la mano a Max...

El viento era tanto y tan fuerte... que Molly ya no podia mas...y....

"Max ya no puedo sujetarme!!! Aaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!" 

Molly se solto.......!!!!

"Molly!!!!!! Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!" exclamo Max, lleno de impotencia y desesperacion... 

Sin embargo.... una vez mas Molly logro sujetarse de un pasamanos de mantenimiento que estaba cerca de la escalera. Eso si fue un verdadero milagro.... (bendito sea el que puso ese pasamanos ahí ^_^ XDDD)

Pero esta vez estaba demasiado lejos para que Max la tomara de la mano y la subiera... solo habia una unica manera.

"Molly!! Lanzame la pokebola de Tortuheart, yo la atrapare y asi podremos subirte...." le grito Max "No puedo Max, tengo miedo" 

Molly estaba sujeta con ambas manos, y pensaba que no resistiria si se sujetaba solo con una mano mientras le arrojaba la pokebola a Max...

"Vamos Molly!!! No temas!!! Confia en mi!!!... yo ATRAPARE esa pokebola" 

Molly sintio mucha confianza en la seguridad de Max... asi que por un instante, no dudo...

"(Cuando tienes esa mirada... confio en lo que dices)" - penso... pero luego se sacudio la cabeza, y le dijo a Max - "Max!! Aquí va!!! Confio en ti" 

Molly arrojo la pokebola a Max, pero el viento era muy fuerte e hizo que se desviara!!!!

...

...

...

...

...

Sin embargo, muy rapidamente Max estiro su brazo con mucha agilidad y TACK!! Atrapo la pokebola...

"Tortuheart!! Yo te elijo!! Necesitamos tu ayuda!!!" dijo Max, abriendo la pokebola 

La tortuga aparecio entre rayos....

"Torrrccc" "Tortuheart, usa tu latigo cepa y sujeta a Molly de la cintura para que puedas subirla hasta aca!!! Deprisa por favor!!" le pidio Max al pokemon 

Tortuheart obedecio a Max, uso sus latigos y sujeto a Molly de la cintura y comenzo a subirla. Sin embargo el techo de metal del tren hacia que la tortuga no pudiera sujetarse bien y resbalaba...

Kazumi ayudo entonces...

"No te preocupes Tortuheart, yo te sujetare!!!" 

La tortuga tiraba con todas sus fuerzas...

"Toooorrccc!!!!" 

Max tambien ayudaba a sujetar al pokemon, hasta que por fin lograron subirla...

Molly estaba exhausta, y apenas respiraba. Sentia que el corazon se le salia... una vez que tomo aliento, con la mano en el pecho, le dijo a Max...

"Ahhhh... muchas gracias Max, y gracias tambien Kazumi por salvarme" "No te preocupes Molly ya estas a salvo, pero por un momento pense que te per......" decia Max "Eh?" murmuro Molly, extrañada... y confundida tambien... ^_^U "Esteeeee!! No!! Nada, nada!!! Que bueno que ya estas bien...." dijo Max, algo ruborizado ^_^U "Bueno, muchas gracias" dijo Molly, con una gotita en la cabeza "Ojala que Jenny haya podido comunicarse con el maquinista, esto aun esta muy peligroso" decia Kazumi cuando aparece de vuelta la teniente Jenny "Ya avise al maquinista que disminuyera a velocidad" 

En esos momentos, el tren disminuye su velocidad, en el mismo momento en que los malvados despiertan despues que Hitmonchan les diera una paliza: pensaban escapar ahora que el tren andaba lento... pero

_+ "A donde creen que van ustedes??? No iran a ningun otro lado sino a la carcel!! Los hemos estado buscando hace varios meses" - les dijo la teniente Jenny, y luego dirigiendose a Molly - "Molly, podrias hacer que Tortuheart sujete a estos tipos?" "Claro!! Tortuheart, usa latigo cepa y sujeta a esos malvados" ordeno Molly 

Tortuheart obedecio y sujeto fuertemente a los tipos malos.

T_T "Iremos a la carcel... BUAAAAAA" lloraron los malvados XDDDD "Gracias a ustedes por su valerosa accion. Me han ayudado mucho a atrapar a estos sujetos" les dijo Jenny ^_^ "De nada teniente Jenny!! Es nuestra especialidad, jamas perdonaremos a los criminales!!! El mundo puede estar tranquilo porque ya estamos aquí!!! somos los 3 amigos super sensasionales!!!!" exclamo Kazumi, haciendo unas ridiculas poses de super heroína XDDDD (asi como las del gran saiyaman XDD) 

Molly tenia una gran gota en la cabeza... ^_^U

-_-U "Bah... que vergonzoso!! Yo nunca haria unas poses tan ridiculas como las que hace esta comadreja" dijo Max con la cara de fastidio de siempre XDDDDDDD _+!!! "Que dijiste!!!!???? Estas poses son de lo mas hermosas!!! Y NO SOY UNA COMADREJA!!!!" le grito Kazumi a Max, mostrandole los colmillos ^_^U "Je je je... esta bien, como tu digas Kazumita, je je je" dijo Max... con una gran gota 

Los demas estallaron en carcajadas....

"JA JA JA JA JA.... que graciosos son!!!" dijo la teniente Jenny... 

Luego de unos minutos la teniente Jenny dijo a nuestros amigos

"Bueno chicos, a pesar de todos los inconvenientes, creo que el tren llegara a ciudad Techcnopolis dentro de 1 hora. Ha sido un viaje muy pesado, y les recomiendo que descansen. Ya no se preocupen por nada, el tren quedara hasta entonces bajo mi custodia" "Gracias teniente Jenny y disculpame por haber interrumpido tu trabajo" le dijo Molly ^_^ "No te preocupes, tu no lo sabias. Y tambien disculpame por gritarte, estaba muy tensa porque pense que esos sujetos se me escaparian de nuevo, pero gracias a ti y a tus amigos todo salio bien" "De nada teniente..." le dijo ella "Bueno y ahora a descansar... ciudad Technopolis nos espera..." dijo Max 

Todo el grupo se dispuso a bajar del techo del tren e ir por fin a sus asientos.

Y asi, despues de muchos enredos y peligros, nuestros amigos salen victoriosos. Ciudad Technopolis ya se encuentra muy cerca y ahí tendran que enfrentar al tercer lider de gimnasio. Podra Molly derrotarlo? Averiguenlo en el proximo capitulo!!!!

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA.......

*******************************************************************

La respuesta: Groudon!!! (estaba facil o dificil? ^_^U )

**************************************************************************

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Guaaaaa!!!! Este ha sido el capitulo que mas me costo escribir, la enredada trama tuvo la culpa XDDDDD quien me manda a escribir una trama tan enredada? ^_^U Bueno, como me he tardado tanto, espero que los proximos capitulos me salgan mas cortos (llevo diciendo esto desde el fanfic anterior XD). Que les parecio la escena del techo del tren cuando max ayuda a subir a Molly? Me refiero a cuando Max le traspasa la confianza a Molly... y tambien una vez que ella ya esta arriba ;-) je je je je.... espero que se hayan dado cuenta (sobre todo mi hermana XDDD si no se dio cuenta en el capitulo 8, espero que si se de cuenta ahora XDDD asi que ya lo oiste!! XDDD)

PROXIMO CAPITULO: Un pokemon avanzado.


	11. Un pokemon avanzado

En el capitulo anterior, Molly y compañía viajan en un tren rapido y pasan una aventura no exenta de problemas. El equipo rocket que nuevamente intenta atacar a nuestros amigos, sin embargo la Teniente Jenny interviene para salvarlos de un peligro seguro. Despues de que todo se resuelve, el tren finalmente llega a la estación de ciudad Technopolis, que es donde Molly intentara ganar su tercera medalla de la liga Sky.

Nuestros amigos salen del tren y lo primero que ven, es un robot que hace las veces de guia.

"Se-ño-res, si-gan-me por a-quí por fa-vor" dijo el robot con su voz sintetizada 

A nuestros amigos les hacia mucha gracia este robot les guiara en su camino. Pero aun no se esperan todo lo que veran despues.

"Que robot mas inteligente, sabe exactamente como comportarse frente a las personas" observo Max "Asi es, y me da la impresión que esta ciudad es bastante grande, mas que las otras dos juntas que ya hemos visitado" dijo Kazumi "Si, no me extrañaria" dijo Molly 

Al salir de la estacion, los tres se sorprendieron por lo que veian frente a sus ojos...

"Oooohhh!!! Pero miren esto!!! Que... ciudad tan moderna!!!" se asombro Molly

CAPITULO 11: UN POKEMON AVANZADO.

*******************************************************************

La pregunta de hoy: Que pokemon tiene bolsa marsupial? (esta facil XD).

*******************************************************************

Una enorme ciudad, con edificios cuya arquitectura era muy diferente a la clasica que siempre habian visto en otras ciudades, tenian un diseño mucho mas futurista, repleta de máquinas y avances tecnologicos que intentaban facilitar la vida de las millones de personas que ahí habitaban. El transporte publico circulaba sin ruedas, sino que levitaba a velocidad moderada, siguiendo no rieles, sino un delgado cilindro que parecia ser la pista por donde pasa el metro, sin embargo eran autobuses. Los caminos para peatones, estaban todos por sobre las lineas del transporte publico. Luces de neon iluminan las pistas cuando anochece (aun es de dia), y letreros publicitarios hechos con holografias podian verse por todos lados. Los semaforos eran automatas que hacian las veces de semaforo y a la vez de policias de vigilancia, sin embargo siempre cerca de cada uno de estos automatas hay un policia humano, que puede o no ser una policia Jenny. Encima de cada edificio hay luces que indican su posicion a diferentes radares que hay en la ciudad. A pesar de tanta modernidad, existian bastantes areas verdes y jardines en muchos lugares de la ciudad, los que por supuesto se riegan por un sistema automatico.

Nuestros amigos observaban con la boca abierta tanta tecnologia y tan avanzada... y posteriormente comienzan a curiosear ^_^

"Ji ji ji... miren este holograma ^_^ si pongo mi mano en el, la atravieso... ji ji ji" decia Molly, payaseando cerca de un "letrero" publicitario XDDD "Y miren la gente, que vestidos tan elegantes!!! Y esos automoviles!!! No tienen ruedas!!" decia tambien kazumi "Je je je je... y miren este automata. ¿Qué pasara si le tapo una de sus luces?" decia Max, molestando a uno de los semaforos automatas ^_^U, quien por cierto, no se estaba dando cuenta que estaba cometiendo un delito ^_^U molestar a un policia (pero por supuesto el no sabia) "Es-ta pro-hi-bi-do mo-les-tar a la au-to-ri-dad, su i-den-ti-fi-ca-cion es extran-jera, ten-dre que mul-tarlo o bien pa-sar 3 dias en la car-cel" dijo el automata... |_|UUUU "Que???? Pero como, ire a la carcel????" decia Max 

Una oficial Jenny se acerco...

^_^ "Ustedes no son de aquí verdad?" 

Nuestros amigos miraban sin entender mucho...

^_^U "Esteeee... ji ji ji, no oficial Jenny, pero no nos ira a llevar a la carcel verdad? T_T. Por favor no se lleve a Max a la carcel, no!!!" decia Molly, avergonzada y con los ojitos como suplicandole, y tambien tomandole el brazo a Max XD 

Como Molly tenia a Max tomado del brazo, con sus 2 manos... este se puso... rojo XDDD

"Ay!!! Esteeee!!!! Yooo...no!!!" Molly no sabia que decir, moviendo sus brazos para todos lados XDD 

La oficial Jenny les evito complicaciones...

"No, esta bien, no los llevare, a decir verdad estoy acostumbrada a que los visitantes se asombren tanto y comienzen a curiosear con la avanzada tecnologia que tenemos aquí. Pero por favor no vuelvan a molestar a los automatas, o se veran en serios problemas y ya no estare ahí para ayudarles" les advirtio la oficial Jenny "Muchas gracias oficial Jenny, ya no me hacia gracia irme a la carcel" le dijo Max "Oficial, podria decirnos donde estan los principales lugares de la ciudad?" le pregunto Kazumi "Mmm... bueno, la verdad no podria decirles todos los lugares. Esta ciudad es enorme y ademas tengo mucho trabajo... " - decia la oficial de cabellos celestes, pero luego que se fijo en el collar y en las pokebolas que Molly llevaba en su cintura, dijo - " oohhh, pero ustedes son entrenadores pokemon verdad? Seguramente deben dirigirse al gimnasio pokemon" "Si, asi es, he logrado ganarme 2 medallas y me gustaria mucho ganarme la tercera ^_^ " dijo Molly, con modestia "Como que te gustaria mucho??? VAS A GANARTE la tercera!!!" le dijo Kazumi, energica "^_^U Vamos Kazumi, solo hago mi mejor esfuerzo" "Kazumi tiene razon, Molly. Debieras tener mas confianza en ti misma, si has logrado ganar 2 medallas es gracias a tu propio esfuerzo, y no debes menospreciarte por eso" le dijo Max ^_^ "Muy bien, considerando que es bastante especifica su busqueda, les puedo decir lo que mas les interesa a ustedes. El centro pokemon esta en la calle de la Tecnica, cerca de la plaza central. No podran confundirla debido a que ahi es donde se encuentra el centro de control de todos los automatas y sistemas automatizados de la ciudad. Y el gimnasio pokemon se encuentra dentro del campus universitario de esta ciudad, eso esta un poco mas al norte" les dijo amablemente Jenny "Ya veo... muy bien, entonces es siguiendo esta calle verdad?" le pregunto Kazumi "Si, no podran perderse ya que por arriba siempre pueden circular los peatones y por abajo esta el transporte publico. Bueno, tengo mucho que hacer, adios." Se despidio finalmente la policia 

Nuestros amigos continuaron su camino...

"Miren que moderno es todo esto, los peatones estan completamente separados de los automoviles y el transporte. Eso da mucha seguridad y de seguro que casi no debe haber accidentes de transito" observo Max "Asi es, bueno, tendremos que seguir por aquí?" dijo Molly "Porque no consultas el pokedex? Eso nos ayudara aun mas" le dijo Kazumi "De acuerdo" 

Molly abrio el pokedex y este entrego de inmediato la informacion que querian...

"Click... Ciudad Technopolis, la ciudad del futuro. La poblacion es de 5 millones y medio de habitantes. Todos los servicios estan disponibles. El centro pokemon se ubica en la calle de las Tecnicas, justo en la plaza central. En frente de ella, se encuentra el Centro de Control de Automatizacion (CCA), el edificio con la tecnologia mas avanzada del territorio Sky. La estacion de policia se encuentra en la calle Neon, y finalmente el campus universitario se encuentra, tambien en la calle de las Tecnicas, pero 3 cuadras mas al norte que el centro pokemon. Dentro del campus universitario, se encuentra el gimnasio pokemon Technopolis donde su lider, Boris, otorga la medalla CD a quien logre derrotarlo."

"Con que Boris eh? Me pregunto que pokemon usara" pensaba Max "De todas formas tendras que vencerlo Molly, sin importar los pokemon que tenga" le dijo Kazumi "Mmmm... me da un poco de miedo no saber que pokemon tiene. En el gimnasio anterior, me sentia mas tranquila porque de alguna forma Max intuyo los pokemon que usaria Tom" decia Molly "Bueno, eso ya lo veremos, ahora vamos a descansar un poco, y luego iremos a ver el campus universitario" dijo Kazumi "De acuerdo" dijo Tom 

Nuestros amigos siguieron en direccion hacia el centro pokemon. En este dia hace muchisimo calor, y los sistemas automaticos de riego ademas de regar los jardines, dispersaban algunas gotitas de agua hacia la calle peatonal.

"La tem-pe-ra-tura es de 34 gra-dos. Se a-con-seja no aso-lear-se de-ma-sia-do y cir-cu-lar cer-ca de los sis-te-mas de rie-go y ba-jo los tol-dos" decia otro robot que seguia a las personas alrededor de 100 metros (al estilo robotech) vendiendo latas de bebidas, y ademas dando informacion sobre la temperatura y estado del clima.

"Es verdad, mejor hagamosle caso a este robot. Hace mucho calor" decia Max ^_^U "Por lo visto Molly si que es obediente, jajaja" dijo Kazumi, viendo a Molly 

Molly estaba siguiendo al robot, con la lengua afuera, y ya saboreandose de las bebidas que se veian riquisimas y refrescantes XDDDDDD 

^_^ "Quiero una!!!" dijo infantilmente la pelirroja 

- ^_^ "Yo tambien!!! Anda Max, invitanos a una bebida si?" le siguio el juego Kazumi XDDD

-_-U "Genial ahora tendre que invitar a Molly y a esta comadreja" dijo Max, con la ya infaltable cara de fastidio _+ "A quien le dices comadreja!!!!!!!!!" le grito Kazumi ^_^U "Je je je je... a nadie chicas, je je je... esta bien las invitare a una bebida, a decir verdad yo tambien tengo mucha sed" acepto Max XDDDDDD 

Max deposito 3 monedas en la ranura del robot y cayeron 3 refrescantes bebidas. Por cierto, digamos de paso que no crean que las chicas son unas aprovechadoras, nada de eso ^_^U es solo que cuando tienen que pagar algo, paga solo uno de ellos por los tres y en una proxima ocasión, paga alguno de los otros dos por los tres, y asi sucesivamente se van turnando. Esta vez le tocaba a Max (ya sabemos que le encanta a Max molestar a veces XDDD)

Luego de caminar algunos minutos, Molly diviso la infaltable "P" del centro pokemon...

^_^ "Miren!! Ahí esta el centro pokemon" dijo la señorita Ketchum "Muy bien, lleva a tus pokemon a hacerse un chequeo y luego iremos al campus universitario" le dijo Kazumi 

*************************************************************************

Llegaron a la recepcion del centro pokemon y Max llamo...

"Hola, hay alguien? Necesitamos que examinen unos pokemon por favor" ^_^ "Blisseeyy!!" 

La enfermera Joy "segunda", le dijo a Blissey

"Blissey por favor, recibe los pokemon de estas personas y colocalas en el examinador. En seguida los atendere, estoy algo ocupada, pero sus pokemon estaran listos en 30 minutos" 

Nuestros amigos esperaron a la enfermera y que los pokemon estuvieran listos, hasta que finalmente paso la media hora rapidamente...

^_^ "Disculpen, estaba bastante ocupada. Pero sus pokemon estan muy bien, si no me equivoco descansaron bastante tiempo, solo Tortuheart y Ditto estaban algo cansados, pero gracias a nuestra maquina ya estan recuperados" les dijo Joy ^_^ "Gracias enfermera. Solo tengo una pregunta, el campus universitario esta mas al norte verdad?" pregunto Molly "Si, Eso es correcto, siguiendo por la misma calle de las Tecnicas. Apuesto a que vas a desafiar a Boris, el lider del gimnasio" "Si, eso es lo que quiero hacer" le respondio Molly "Disculpa, y como es que lo llamas de una manera tan familiar?" le pregunto Kazumi "Es que fuimos compañeros en la universidad, en ese mismo campus. Aunque eramos de facultades diferentes. El estudiaba en la facultad de ciencias y yo en la de medicina, pero nos volvimos grandes amigos. Yo siempre lo molestaba porque le decia que era imposible que en una prestigiosa universidad lograra convencer a los directores y al decano de poder instalar un gimnasio pokemon, sin embargo para sorpresa de todos, logro hacerlo y ahora esta orgulloso de su trabajo como investigador de la facultad y ademas ser uno de los mas fuertes lideres de gimnasio" respondio la enfermera "Y se puede saber que pokemon usa, enfermera?" le pregunto Max ^_^ "Lo siento, el me ha pedido de favor que no le diga a nadie sobre que pokemon usa. Aunque yo siempre le hago burlas porque para la gente es muy facil adivinar que pokemon es el que usa, considerando toda esta tecnologia y por como es la ciudad. Pero de todas formas promesas son promesas, y como es mi amigo, no puedo decirselos, pero intenten adivinarlo, creanme que es muy facil, ji ji ji" respondio Joy "Ji ji ji... a decir verdad, creo que ya se que pokemon usa. Creo que es cierto, es muy facil saberlo" intuyo Kazumi ^_^ "Ya ven que si? Aunque el me ha dicho que se ha esforzado mucho ultimamente para que a la gente le sea imposible adivinar cual es su pokemon mas fuerte. Tal vez tenga suerte y vuelva a sorprenderme. Siempre que le hago bromas termina torciendole la mano al destino. En fin... si van a ir, haganlo ahora, ya que si no me equivoco el tiene su tiempo libre ahora y de seguro lo encontraran en la facultad tomandose un refresco..." ^_^ "Si, entonces nos vamos, gracias enfermera Joy" le dijo Molly "Muchas gracias Joy, tu consejo ha sido de gran ayuda" se despidio Max 

Nuestros amigos encaminaron sus pasos ahora hasta el campus universitario por la calle de las Tecnicas.

************************************************************

"Campus universitario de ciudad Technopolis" podia leerse en la amplia entrada

"Bueno, ya estamos aquí, ahora tratemos de ubicar a Boris" dijo Max, decidido a encontrarlo ^_^ "Algun dia, despues que nuestra aventura termine, estudiare en una prestigiosa universidad como esta" dijo Kazumi, recordando el primer dia desde que ella y Molly salieron de ciudad Paleta "Solo espero que este lider no sea tan dificil como Mary Kate o Tom" dijo Molly, algo preocupada "Por cierto, eso me recuerda que Joy dijo que era muy facil adivinar que pokemon usaria este lider, verdad? Estas pensando lo mismo que yo Kazumi?" dijo Max "Si, estoy segura... completamente segura" dijo la oriental |_|U "Pero de que estan hablando?" dijo Molly, que aun no captaba la idea "Vamos Molly!!! Es casi obvio!!" le dijo Max ^_^ "Aaaahhh!!! Es cierto!!! Apuesto que usara a un Porygon!!" se dio cuenta Molly "Asi es, y eso te da la ventaja de ir planeando ahora mismo tu estrategia" le dijo Kazumi "Veamos... de que tipo se supone que Porygon es?" pregunto Molly "Es del tipo normal, asi que te recomiendo que busques las fortalezas de tus pokemon" respondio Max "Muy bien... veamos, si, aquí es, este boton deberia servirme, a ver... fortalezas de los actuales pokemon..." murmuraba Molly apretando uno de los botones del pokedex 

El pokedex respondio con su simpatica voz sintetizada...

"Click... Fortalezas de los pokemon actualmente en sus pokebolas. Numero 1: Wooper, tipo agua, fuerte contra fuego, roca y en igualdad con el tipo normal, Numero 2: Digglett, tipo tierra, fuerte contra electrico, roca, peleador y normal, Numero 3 Ditto, tipo Normal, fuerte contra fantasma, Numero 4 Dolphine tipo agua/oscuro, fuerte contra fuego, roca, veneno, Numero 5 Tortuheart, tipo planta, fuerte contra agua, electrico, tierra"

U_U "Mmmmm, esto sera dificil, no tienes ninguno realmente fuerte contra el tipo normal. Solo Ditto podria tener mas posibilidades que el resto" dijo Max "Yo creo que debieras intentar ademas de Ditto, usar a tus pokemon mas fuertes" le dijo Kazumi "Te refieres a Wooper y Dolphine verdad?" "Claro, son los mas fuertes que tienes no? A decir verdad no se nos ha dado la oportunidad para atrapar mas pokemon, y ya que estamos en esta situacion habra que afrontarla con lo que hay" "Creo que Kazumi tiene razon, Molly." Dijo Max U_U "Ahhh... esta bien. Espero que todo resulte bien", dijo Molly, preocupada y suspirando 

Luego de buscar por algunos salones, nuestros amigos llegan a un gran edificio... y le preguntan a uno de los alumnos del campus

"Hola disculpa, podrias decirnos donde podemos encontrar al profesor Boris?" pregunto Kazumi "Claro, estan justo en el salon donde el hace clases a esta hora, y acaba de terminar" le dijo el muchacho "Muchas gracias" 

Se acercaron al profesor, quien justamente estaba comenzando a tomarse un refresco, y le saludaron

"Muy buenas tardes. Es usted el profesor Boris?" pregunto Molly "Asi es jovencita, tienes alguna pregunta acerca de fisica nuclear de la clase que acabo de terminar? No te quedo alguna duda? Con gusto te explicare. La energia es igual a la masa por el cuadrado de la velocidad de la luz... bla bla bla..." comenzo a hablar y a hablar el profesor Boris XD ¬_¬ "No profesor!!!! No somos alumnos de esta universidad" le dijo Kazumi, fastidiada de que Boris hablara y hablara... ^_^ "Ohhh ya veo, entonces son postulantes a esta prestigiosa universidad. Veran, el campus universitario tiene los departamentos de ciencias, medicina y humanidades. Yo les puedo hablar acerca de la facultad de ciencias, en donde se desarrollan las mas grandes investigaciones cientificas... bla bla bla...." continuo _ "Que nooooooo!!!!" le grito Kazumi, con esa enorme boca que tiene cuando grita XDDD 

Boris comenzo a hacer dibujitos en la pizarra con su crayon.

T_T "Buaaaaa.... nunca me dejan decir nada" lloraba graciosamente 

Molly estaba muerta de la risa XDDDD

- ^_^U "Ji ji ji ji... jajajaja!!!! Vaya profesor"

¬_¬ "Ya profesor!!! No se haga el payaso!! Somos entrenadores pokemon y nuestra amiga desea tener una batalla contra usted. Sabemos que es un buen lider de gimnasio" dijo Max, ya harto del infantilismo del profesor XDDD ^_^ "Ohhh!!! Si, ademas de ser un cientifico galardonado, tambien he hecho grandes investigaciones pokemon en el campo de bla bla bla....." comenzo de nuevo a parlotear Boris _+ "Ya profesor!!!!!! Podria enseñarnos el gimnasio????!!!!!!" le grito la pelirroja, ya harta. 

Hasta Molly perdio la paciencia XDDDDDD

|_|UUU "Emm.. este... si claro ^_^ vengan por aquí...." dijo cambiando su cara de sorpresa, a la de afabilidad 

Los 4 pasaron por diferentes laboratorios, que habia antes de llegar al gimnasio. Nuestros amigos pudieron observar que se hacian muchos trabajos...

"Nos dijeron que por aquí se hacen muchas investigaciones" pregunto Molly "Asi es mi querida damita. El campus de ciudad Technopolis esta a la vanguardia en tecnologia y aca desarrollamos diferentes maquinas y aparatos para elevar la calidad de vida de las personas. Cuando desarrollamos algo primero lo construimos en fase de prueba aca en las instalaciones de la universidad, luego lo dejamos funcionando por un tiempo en las instalaciones de nuestros laboratorios y cuando ya se comprueba que funciona bien, entonces se envia al CCA para ponerlo en marcha" les dijo Boris, mientras caminaban y les enseñaba las instalaciones de los laboratorios Y esa persona que esta haciendo?" pregunto Max, quien observo a un estudiante que manipulaba un guante de realidad virtual y cerca de el un modelo de ciudad "Ohhh.. esos alumnos estan convencidos que a los actuales automatas se les puede dotar de otras habilidades aparte de servir de semaforo y guardian. Para ello debe simular situaciones que la gente en la vida real haria..." 

Los 4 se detuvieron unos minutos viendo a aquel alumno a traves del vidrio. Supuestamente estaba simulando una situacion de un asalto, y el alumno simulaba ser un oficial de policia, en eso el modelo de automata se acerco al alumno..... saco un martillo.... y PAFFFF!!!!! ^_^U

o.OUUU "Queeeee??? Pero como?? El automata lo golpeo!!!!" exclamo Kazumi, atonita ^_^U "JA JA JA JA JA JA!!!!! Que chistoso!!! Jajajaja!!!!" decia Max, muerto de la risa XDDD |_| !!! "Pero Max!!! No te rias!!! Debe haberse lastimado mucho!!!" dijo Molly, preocupada por aquel alumno... ^_^U "Jejeje... no se preocupen, el estara bien, estos pequeños contratiempos a veces ocurren" dijo el profesor Boris "De verdad el estara bien?" pregunto de nuevo Molly ^_^ "Por supuesto!!! El estara bien, ademas todos cometemos errores, ejem, excepto yo.. claro esta" dijo "modestamente" XDDDDDD ¬_¬ "Vaya que es egocentrico" dijo Max ^_^U "Ji ji ji... si que lo es.. y es algo extraño tambien" dijo Molly -_-U "Creo que todos los genios son algo excentricos. Debe ser de familia" dijo Kazumi ^_^ "Bueno, pero si el dice que si el chico estara bien, entonces debe estar en lo cierto" dijo Molly, mas tranquila por la respuesta de Boris ¬_¬ "Oye, ya deja de estar preocupada por el. Boris ya dijo que estara bien" repuso Max, algo molesto "Eso ya lo se!!! Pero era como para preocuparse" contesto la pelirroja "Hey!!! Porque tantos reparos Max? No estaras insinuando algo o si???" dijo Kazumi, con suspicacia XDDDD "Que??? Yo insinuando algo? Tonterias!! Que iba a estar insinuando yo?" contesto el ^_^ "Ji ji ji... no estaras celoso?... Maxito??" dijo con mucha suspicacia la oriental |_|UUU "QUEEEE??? YO CELOSO!!!... claro que no!!!" 

Esta vez Molly se puso como una gigante frente a Kazumi... 

_+ "NO SEAS ABSURDA KAZUMI!!! NO ME MOLESTES!!!!" grito la pelirroja X_x "Ahhggg... es ta... bi... en" dijo Kazumi con los ojos cuadrados XDDDDD ^_^ "Je je je je... muy cientifico sere, pero me doy cuenta perfectamente gracias a mi esposa cuando la verdad molesta un poquitin" dijo Boris 

Max y Molly se pusieron como gigantes frente al profesor

_+ "USTED TAMBIEN NOS VA A MOLESTAR PROFESOR???????!!!!!!!!!!" le gritaron con la vena hinchada... 

El profesor quedo tirado en el suelo con los ojos en espiral XDDDDDD

@_X "Ahhgg... no... es...ta bi...en... tengamos nuestra batalla mejor" dijo Boris 

********************************************************************

Al cabo de unos instantes, llegaron al gimnasio...

"Muy bien jovenes, bienvenidos a mi gimnasio" 

Boris apreto un boton de su control remoto y la puerta se abrio.

"Ooohhh... impresionante" dijo Kazumi 

Las cuatro personas entraron y Molly pregunto...

"Necesita mi pokedex profesor?" ^_^ "No hace falta jovencita... este gimnasio tiene inteligencia artificial" dijo orgullosamente Boris "Como?" preguntaron los tres 

El profesor les dio la espalda y se dirigio como hablandole al aire

"Gym... muy buenos dias. Luces por favor" dijo Boris 

La luz del gimnasio se encendio y una voz sintetizada, que provenia del mismo gimnasio!!! saludo al profesor

"Buenos dias profesor Boris. Puedo detectar que tendra una batalla pokemon, no es asi?" o.O "Que?? El gimnasio habla!!!" dijeron los 3 muchachos ^_^ "Asi es, es un prototipo, ya casi probado completamente, de una habitacion inteligente que pretendemos proporcionar al CCA para que luego sea instalado en las casas y edificios de la ciudad" "Nunca pense que la tecnologia fuera tan avanzada aquí..." dijo Max ^_^ "Asi, es" respondio Boris a Max, y luego dirigiendose a Molly "...y bueno, para que no perdamos mas el tiempo, comenzemos con verificar tu pokedex linda niña" y finalmente le hablo al gimnasio nuevamente "Gym, por favor verifica Pokedex" "Verificando pokedex, profesor" 

La verificacion fue mucho mas rapida que en los computadores de los otros gimnasios, solo tardo 2 segundos...

"Pokedex verificado. Buenos dias Molly Ketchum de Ciudad Paleta, son 2 tus victorias oficiales en gimnasios pokemon, tus victorias no oficiales son 6, has perdido en 2 ocasiones y ya tienes 2 medallas: Sol de ciudad Candela y Diamante de ciudad Nuez. Que tengas una buena batalla y buena suerte" dijo el gimnasio "Sorprendente!!! Como hizo eso??" pregunto Molly "Nuestra tecnologia nos ha permitido descubrir que los aparatos electronicos pueden emitir ondas electromagneticas que son capaces de ser percibidas por nuestros instrumentos. Por medio de esos instrumentos desarrollamos maquinas que pueden leer la información contenida en el pokedex, pero eso puede hacerse solo si el pokedex tiene la versión 3.6 o superior. Los modelos antiguos de pokedex deben ser leidos de la manera antigua" respondio el profesor "Ya veo. Todo esto es muy fascinante, pero cuando comenzaran a pelear?" pregunto Max, ya algo cansado que se tardara tanto esto. "Es verdad, vamos a pelear ahora mismo. Comenzare con mis pokemon que son toda una sorpresa para la gente que me desafia, Ja ja ja ja!!! En verdad son pokemon fascinantes!!!" dijo orgulloso Boris 

Kazumi, algo harta tambien... le dijo con suspicacia a Boris

"Profesor Boris, el pokemon que usara es Porygon verdad?" 

PAAFFFF!!!

El profesor se fue de espaldas XDDDDD

T_T "Buaaaaa!!! Noooooo!!!!!!!!! Otro mas que adivina el pokemon que usare!!! No es posible" ^_^U "Ji ji ji ji... no era necesario que hicieras eso Kazumi" dijo Molly, con algo de verguenza ajena "Bueno, no importa si conocen mi pokemon, comenzemos el duelo. Porygon!! Yo te elijo!!" dijo Boris, lanzando su pokebola 

Porygon aparecio entre rayos...

"Poryyyy!!!" "Tortuheart yo te elijo!!!" dijo Molly lanzando su pokebola ella tambien "Tooorrrrcccc" exclamo la tortuga de Molly en posicion de batalla, una vez salido de su pokebola |_|U "Molly!!! Tortuheart no es tan fuerte aun!!! Te dije que usaras tus otros pokemon!!!" le dijo Kazumi "Lo se, pero quiero que mi tortuguita tenga una oportunidad" le respondio -_-U "Aayyy!! Es una tonta!!! Quiero que ella gane, pero no me hace caso!!!" exclamo hablando en voz baja a Max "Entiendo, se como te sientes, pero Molly debe pelear a su manera" le dijo Max "Es verdad... bueno " acepto Kazumi, y luego dirigiendose a su amiga grito "Molly, tu puedes!!!" 

La pelirroja hizo el primer movimiento

"Tortuheart!! Usa latigo cepa!!!" "Toorrccc!!!" "Porygon!! Usa ataque sutil!!" ordeno Boris "Poryyy!!!" 

Las estrellas del ataque sutil chocaban contra el latigo cepa de Tortuheart... PANG PANG

"Vaya!! Ese Tortuheart es bastante rapido considerando que es el pokemon mas lento de los tipo planta, pero no podra contra esto!!! Porygon usa hiper rayo!!" ordeno Boris, quien decidio acabar con el primer round rapidamente "Hyper rayo??? Tan pronto??? Molly cuidado!!!!" grito Kazumi "Tortuheart!! Escondete en tu caparazon y usa refugio!!!" ordeno Molly "Torrrcccc" 

El hiper rayo de Porygon fue descargado con mucha violencia e impacto 100% de lleno en Tortuheart.... BBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!

...sin embargo...

....Tortuheart se escondio en su caparazon y su defensa se incremento muchisimo, recordemos que para compensar la extrema lentitud de Tortuheart, es que a cambio este pokemon tiene una defensa increiblemente alta. El hiper rayo impacto en la tortuga pero el daño no fue tan grande como Boris esperaba que fuera.

"No puede ser!! Falle en mis calculos!!! BUAAA!!! No es posible, no es posible, no es posible, no es posible, no es posible, no es posible, no es posible!!!!" decia revolviendose y tirandose el cabello XDDD 

De por si ya parecia cientifico loco con ese cabello todo revuelto XD

La pelirroja aprovecho ese momento...

" Tortuheart!! Usa embestida!!!" "Torrcccc" 

La tortuga obedecio y PAAAFFFF!!!! (Tortuheart si puede usar la embestida, el hecho que sea tan lento no quiere decir que este inmovil)

x_X "Po.... ry" 

La voz del gimnasio se escucho: "La energia de Porygon ha llegado a cero y no puede continuar. Tortuheart es el ganador"

^_^ "Yupi!!!! Ganamos tortuguita!!! Por eso te quiero!! Ya vamos 1-0" felicito la pelirroja a la tortuga 

- ^_^ "Torcccc"

"De acuerdo, me ganaste esta vez, pero ahora quedaremos a mano. Porygon 2!!! Yo te elijo!!!" 

El pokemon virtual aparecio en medio del campo de batalla...

"Poryyyyyy" "Vamos Molly, tu puedes hacerlo!!!" le dio animos Max "Vamos Tortuheart, podemos vencerlo!!" le dijo Molly "No tan rapido señorita, si tuviera mas nivel tal vez puede ser, pero mi Porygon 2 tiene mucho mas nivel que Porygon y no podras derrotarme" advirtio Boris "Eso ya lo veremos!! Tortuheart!! Latigo cepa!!" ordeno Molly "Tooorrrccc!!!" obedecio el pokemon "Porygon 2!! Usa conversion 2!!!" ordeno Boris "Poryyyyy" 

El ataque de conversion 2, hizo que Porygon 2 deje de ser un tipo Normal y se convierta en un tipo resistente a los ataques de Tortuheart. Como Tortuheart es un tipo planta, Porygon 2 ahora se convirtio en un tipo veneno.

El latigo cepa, que aun no terminaba, impacto en Porygon 2, pero casi no le hizo ningun daño.

"Oye Max, no me digas que la conversion 2 hace que el pokemon de alguien cambie su tipo a cualquiera resistente al tipo del pokemon del rival verdad?" pregunto Kazumi "Asi es Kazumi, no se a que tipo se convirtio pero ahora Porygon 2 es del tipo fuego, insecto o veneno. En cualquiera de los 3 casos, Molly estara en problemas porque Tortuheart no podra contra el" 

Dicho y hecho... Boris ahora si que aprovecho su oportunidad...

"Je je je je... ahora veran!! Porygon 2!! Usa ataque toxico!!" "Poryyyy" 

Con el ataque toxico, Porygon 2 lanzo unos chorros de veneno que dejaron gravemente envenenado a Tortuheart...

"Oh no!!! Ya entiendo!! Tortuheart perdera!! Como Porygon 2 es ahora un tipo veneno, al ser el ataque toxico un ataque del mismo tipo, su daño se multiplicara por 1,5, y por cada turno la intoxicacion causara cada vez mas daño en Tortuheart. Boris fue muy astuto al pensar eso" dijo Max "Tortuheart, Molly!! No se rindan!!!" grito Kazumi 

Molly hizo caso de lo que decia su amiga

"Tortuheart!! Embestida!!!" 

La tortuga trato de embestir, pero los efectos del veneno del ataque toxico impidieron que la embestida funcionara correctamente... embistio pero no con mucha fuerza... PAFF...

Los efectos del veneno afectan a Tortuheart y su energia disminuye rapidamente...

"Porygon 2!! Usa tri-ataque" 

Tortuheart sigue intoxicado...

Porygon 2 obedecio, formo un triangulo de energia y lo lanzo... e impacto en la tortuga PAAFFFF

La energia de Tortuheart disminuye cada vez mas por causa del veneno... hasta que... PAFF, el pokemon de Molly se desplomo en el suelo.

El gimnasio hablo nuevamente: "La energia de Tortuheart ha llegado a cero y no puede continuar. Porygon 2 es el ganador!!"

U_U "Ay no!!! Pobre tortuguita mia... snif... debe haber sufrido mucho con el veneno" dijo Molly, a quien ya se le caia una lagrima... (nunca cambiara XD) 

Con resignacion, tomo su segunda pokebola, y la lanzo...

"Dolphine!! Yo te elijo!!" "Dooollph!!" "Crees que Dolphine tenga alguna oportunidad? A mi entender pareciera que si, porque este delfin no tiene desventaja, aunque tampoco ninguna ventaja" pregunto Kazumi a Max "Mmmm... tal vez. Dolphine es del tipo agua/oscuro y en rigor ninguno de esos 2 tipos tiene desventaja contra el tipo normal, o mas bien contra el veneno, que es tipo que tiene ahora Porygon 2. Si Molly es habil y Dolphine responde rapido, entonces este round sera de ellos, pero lo malo es que Molly no tiene experiencia. La cosa se ve muy complicada, esta batalla depende mucho de alguna genialidad de Molly si es que gana, o bien de algun error suyo si es que pierde" respondio Max 

En efecto, la pelirroja se jugo una carta que es una espada de 2 filos, su delfin no tiene desventaja, pero tampoco ventaja, asi que la batalla se decidira por la habilidad y "olfato" que los entrenadores tengan. Lamentablemente para Molly, Boris tiene mucha mas experiencia que ella.

"Porygon 2!! Ataque toxico!!" "Rapido Dolphine!! Agilidad!!!" ordeno Molly 

El pokemon delfin obedecio rapidamente y gracias a esta velocidad, esquivo el ataque toxico. Molly contrataco...

"Dolphine!! Chorro de agua!!" "Doolllph blu blu blu" 

El chorro de agua alcanzo a Porygon 2 y le hizo algun daño... Boris penso entonces que Dolphine seria mucho mas dificil de vencer.

"Ya veo, este pokemon es mas fuerte que el anterior. Entonces intentaremos otra cosa. Porygon 2!! Usa nuevamente Conversion 2!!" 

Porygon 2 uso nuevamente dicho ataque y ahora se convirtio en un tipo electrico!! Es decir, un tipo resistente al ultimo ataque que hizo Dolphine...

"Rayos!!! Molly esta en serios problemas, Dolphine es de agua y ahora Porygon 2 es tipo electrico, esto no se ve nada bien..." dijo Kazumi 

- "Ayyy no!!! Que hare ahora??? Tal vez.. pueda huir mientras se me ocurre algo" penso Molly, ya desesperandose

Molly hizo lo unico que podia hacer en ese momento...

"Dolphine!! Doble equipo!!" "Dooolph!!!" 

Multiples imágenes de Dolphine aparecieron... buena estrategia la verdad, considerando el riesgo que tenia Dolphine al enfrentarse a un ahora pokemon tipo electrico, ese doble equipo ayudaria a Dolphine a defenderse, confundiendo a Porygon 2 y este tendria que descubrir cual es el verdadero...

"Porygon 2!!! Usa tri-ataque y descubre al verdadero!!!" ordeno Boris |_| "Eh?? Que??? Le ordeno que usara tri-ataque?" penso en voz alta Max, extrañadisimo "Si... Max, el tri-ataque, yo pense que...." dijo Kazumi 

Max hablo en voz baja a Kazumi, ya que hablarle acerca de esto a Molly la descalificaria, ya que, como he dicho en algun capitulo anterior, si bien se puede asesorar desde fuera, no se pueden dar instrucciones explicitas acerca de ataques del pokemon de uno u otro entrenador (o sea, no se puede "soplar" XD), son reglas de la liga Sky

"Asi es Kazumi, ese Porygon 2 no conoce ningun ataque electrico, si fuera asi, hubiera ocupado un attack trueno o algun otro para empezar a descubrir al verdadero Dolphine. El tipo no le sirve de nada si no tiene ningun ataque de ese tipo" respondio Max "Pero ahora Molly como descubrira eso? No se lo podemos decir directamente!!" dijo Kazumi 

Molly estaba concentrada en otra cosa, mas que en descubrir esa grave falla en la estrategia de Boris

"Dolphine!! Usa mordida!!" "Doolllppphhh... crack!!!" 

Dolphine mordio a Porygon 2, gracias a eso le hizo aun mas daño, ya que por ser tambien del tipo oscuro y la mordida es del mismo tipo, su daño se multiplico x2. Sin embargo Porygon 2 aun no decaia.

Kazumi se moria de ganas de decirle Molly como derrotar a Porygon 2, pero como podia hacerlo?

A Molly, mientras tanto, se le acababan las ideas, y esto se tradujo en la habitual desesperacion en la que suele caer cuando pierde la fe... su cara comenzo a volverse triste, y una lagrima cayo por su rostro...

U_U "Snif... no puedo, mi Dolphine no puede derrotarlo..." "Molly!! Ya estas llorando otra vez!!!! No te des por vencida, mujer!!! Solo tienes que pensarlo un poco mas!!! Fijate muy bien, Porygon 2 no ha hecho algo que SI debia hacer, solo recuerda como ha sido esta pelea" le grito Kazumi, dandole animos a su llorona amiga XDD 

Al menos Kazumi encontro una forma de decirle indirectamente que Porygon 2 no tiene ningun ataque electrico que pueda usar a su favor...

"Que Porygon 2 no ha hecho algo que si debia hacer? Esta bien... snif" - se tranquilizo, y ya secando sus lagrimas - "E... esta bien... mmmm que no ha hecho. Primero uso ataque toxico y Dolphine el chorro de agua, luego uso conversion 2 y con eso se volvio del tipo electrico y luego Dolphine uso el doble equipo, luego el uso el tri-ataque y Dolphine despues uso la mordida.... hey!!! Creo que ya se!! No quise que Dolphine usara ataques de agua precisamente porque no le harian daño ya que ahora Porygon 2 es del tipo electrico, pero el no ha usado ningun ataque electrico!! Eso quiere decir que Porygon 2 no tiene ningun ataque electrico. Si fuera asi mi pokemon ya estaria derrotado desde hace rato!! Eso es!!!" penso muy analiticamente la pelirroja 

Al fin Molly volvia a tener esa linda carita que la caracteriza, sus conclusiones le dieron nuevas esperanzas de ganar...

"Y ahora no puedo usar un ataque de agua, pero... Dolphine!!! Usa embestida!!" 

El delfin obedecio a su entrenadora y PAFFFFF!!!!

"Ohhh no!!! Porygon 2!!!" exclamo Boris, sorprendido x_X "P... oryyyy..." "La energia de Porygon 2 ha llegado a cero y no puede continuar, Dolphine es el ganador" se escucho la voz del mismo gimnasio por los parlantes ^_^ "Siii!!! Pudimos derrotarlo Dolphine!!!" ^_^ "Dooolph" 

La pelirroja tenia su carita llena de emocion, tenia ganas de llorar de pura alegria, pero sabia que si lo hacia, Kazumi le gritaria como gigante XDD, ademas aun faltaba 1 pokemon mas por derrotar

"Me sorprendes muchachita, eres muy inteligente. Pero ahora entrara en accion mi pokemon mas fuerte, recientemente evolucionado, el unico, el espectacular, el mas poderoso, de mis mas recientes investigaciones, el pokemon cientificamente perfecto, el pokemon mas hermoso, tecnologicamente avanzado, el mas...." decia Boris cuando... _+ "YA DEJE DE FANFARRONEAR Y LANZE SU POKEBOLA DE UNA BUENA VEZ PROFESOR!!!!!!" le grito Kazumi en la oreja, y como gigante... 

De mas esta decir que Kazumi cuando se enoja es un autentico monstruo XDDDDDDD

T_T "Ahhhggg... buaaa. nunca me dejan decir nada. Ejem... bueno, se sorprenderan con esto... jejeje ahora vera a mi..." decia Boris nuevamente cuando... ¬_¬ "Si, estupendo... otro Porygon" dijo Max con ironia (como siempre XD) 

PAFFFF!!!

El profesor se cayo... XDDDDD

Debe ser frustrante para este cientifico que lo bajen a la tierra cuando esta en las nubes alucinando con sus investigaciones XDDDDD

_+ "Nooooo!!! Estos jovenes, nunca respetan a sus mayores... Ejem.. ejem... bueno, como les decia, se soprenderan cuando vean a mi.... Porygon Plus!!! Yo te elijo!!!" dijo Boris, orgullosisimo y lanzando su tercera pokebola "Pooooorryyyy" o_O!!! "Que??? Porygon Plus?" exclamaron los tres... 

Molly saco su pokedex, lo apunto hacia el nuevo pokemon y este hablo con su graciosita voz...

"Click... pokemon detectado: Porygon 3, el pokemon virtual. La evolucion final de Porygon 2. Tambien llamado Porygon Plus. Numero 496. Este pokemon tiene la posibilidad de virtualizarse y entrar en las redes de computadores y hacer de guardian en internet. Fue diseñado inicialmente con el fin de hacer de guardian para evitar ataques de virus. Posteriormente se dio vida y adquirio la habilidad de materializarse. Porygon 3 es un pokemon del tipo normal."

Porygon 3 se parece a Porygon 2 en cuanto a su cabeza, pero el resto de su cuerpo es algo diferente. Algo mas ancho, con unos pequeños alerones, dos mini cañones a ambos lados del cuerpo... definitivamente se veia mas imponente. Aunque seguia siendo pequeño.

"Vaya... esto es fabuloso!! Usted hizo que un Porygon 2 evolucionara?" le pregunto Max ^_^ "Por supuesto, si soy todo un genio!!!" ¬_¬ "Ya empezo a fanfarronear otra vez..." murmuro Kazumi "Bueno, pero basta de charlas, voy a demostrarles lo poderoso que es mi pokemon, Porygon 3!!! Usa un cañon electrico!!!" ordeno Boris "Oh no!!!" dijo Molly "Poooooooooryyyyyyyy!!!" 

Porygon 3 cargo una gran cantidad de electricidad... y luego... BLAAMMMMM!!!! Un fuerte impacto electrico dio de lleno en el pokemon delfin... el resultado fue un golpe critico (Critical hit).

Dolphine no pudo contra esto, fue demasiado rapido... y cayo desmayado...

"La energia de Dolphine ha llegado a cero y no puede continuar. Porygon 3 es el ganador" dijo la voz del gimnasio

o_O!! "Queeeeee?? Ayy nooooo!!! Como pudo mi Dolphine perder tan rapido!!!" exclamo una confundida Molly, que no asimilaba que hace unos instantes su delfin estaba muy firme luchando y al instante siguiente, derrotado por un efectivo cañon electrico... 

Molly sintio temor... como podria detener aquel pokemon tan poderoso? Mientras pensaba... lanzo su ultima pokebola...

"Ditto!! Yo te elijo!!" 

No sabia si Ditto podria contra Porygon 3, pero era el unico pokemon que tiene alguna oportunidad...

"Ditto, transformacion!!! Transformate en Porygon 3!!" "Ditto diiiitttt" 

El Ditto de Molly se convirtio en Porygon 3

"Ja ja ja... de veras crees que podras ganarme con ese Ditto? Mi Porygon 3 es muy fuerte" dijo Boris 

No querian admitirlo, pero Kazumi y Max le encontraron la razon a Boris

"Oye Molly, estas segura? A Ditto lo has entrenado pero no es tan fuerte como para hacerle frente a Porygon 3" U_U "Ahhhh... (suspiro) Creo que si... bueno, al menos eso espero..." dijo Molly, algo resignada y... displiscente, no le quedaba otra, tenia que inventar alguna estrategia y aferrarse a eso nada mas... si resultaba, estupendo, y si no... tendria que buscar otro gimnasio... 

Sin embargo, las sorpresas no terminaban ahí...

"Porygon 3!!! Mini-misiles!!!" 

- "Pooooorrryyyy"

Mini-misiles!!! Que clase de orden era esa??

Los pequeños cañones del pokemon lanzaron pequeñas pero multiples pelotitas brillantes- POM POM POM POM POM POM POM POM , todas caian al azar cerca de Ditto y algunas impactaban en el, causando pequeñas explosiones, pero multiples. Este ataque se parece un poco a las bombas huevo... (si han jugado al Red Alert 2, y vieran como disparan los avioncitos, se darian cuenta a que me refiero XDDDDD)

Las pequeñas explosiones ocurrian en Ditto,, BOMMM BOMMM BOMM BOMMMMMM

"Ditto!!!! Estas bien amiguito? Nos rendimos?" pregunto Molly 

Kazumi, esta vez le encontraba la razon, una cosa era rendirse sin dar pelea hasta el final, pero otra es ya poner en riesgo al pokemon... sin embargo Ditto no quiso rendirse, confiaba en la estrategia de Molly

- "De acuerdo!!! Ditto!! Usa mini-misiles tu tambien!!!

"Dittoooo... diittt....." 

Ditto obedecio... y multiples pelotitas explosivas salieron disparadas una tras otra... POMPOMPOMPOMPOMPOMPOMPOMPOM.. BOOOMBOOOMBOOOMBOOOM

Aquello parecia una guerra... sin embargo no hizo demasiado daño en Porygon 3

"Lo siento niña, aunque tu Ditto pueda hacer los mismos ataques de mi pokemon, no es lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle algun daño. Tendras que hacer algo mejor que eso... o sea asi!! Porygon 3!!! Haz una super embestida!!" 

PAAAFFFF... la embestida del pokemon de Boris impacto fuertemente en Ditto... quien ya comenzaba a agotarse...

Molly no hallaba que hacer, aunque usara los mismos ataques, su Ditto no era tan fuerte como para que los ataques fueran realmente efectivos...

"Ayy no, que hare???" 

Como Molly estaba sin ideas... Boris tomo la iniciativa...

"Ya que no me atacas, atacare yo. Porygon 3!! Usa cañon electrico!!!" "Poorryyyyy..." 

BLAAAAMMMMMMMMM.... el cañon electrico impacto en Ditto... esto ya casi lo deja sin fuerzas... pero ademas lo dejo paralizado

Molly intento atacar nuevamente con los mismos ataques que Porygon 3...

"Ditto!! Mini-misiles otra vez!!!" "Diittt????" 

Ditto estaba completamente paralizado y no pudo atacar...

"Oh no!!! No puedo hacer nada mas que defenderme... Ditto, usa conversion 2!!!" ordeno Molly, sin saber que dicha orden seria la clave de su victoria... "Diiiitttt poryyyyy" 

El cuerpo de Ditto se volvio opaco, y su tipo cambio a uno que es fuerte contra el ultimo ataque realizado por Porygon 3... pero a cual???

"Ohhh!!! Espero que se haya convertido en un....." exclamo esperanzada Kazumi 

La batalla habia durado bastante rato...y por supuesto el tiempo avanzo. El gimnasio, como esta en medio de edificios del campus universitario, comenzo al recibir a traves de las ventanas, el reflejo de la luz del sol que rebotaba en espejos y ventanales de los edificios adyacentes y algunos rayos llegaba en los verdes ojos de Molly, molestandole.... pero... se dio cuenta de la opacidad de la piel de Ditto... por suerte

^_^ "YA LO TENGOOOO!!!!!" exclamo la pelirroja, mientras los demas la miraban sin entender nada "A que te refieres niña? " "Sus ataques no me haran ningun daño ahora!!" le dijo Molly, desafiante "Que?? JA JAJAJA... te sorprenderas con esto, Porygon 3, ataque trueno!!!" 

Molly esta vez no dio ninguna orden... solo pensaba angustiada, y en su cara podia verse la preocupacion

"Ay Dios mio.... por favor que resulte!!!!" 

El ataque trueno no causo ningun efecto en Ditto, no le paso absolutamente nada

La estrategia de Molly dio resultado!!! Y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas: Al usar la conversion 2, Ditto se volvio en un pokemon del tipo roca, es decir, fuerte contra el tipo electrico, que es el tipo del ataque trueno, el ultimo ataque que habia hecho Porygon 3.

"No puedo creerlo!!!! no recibio ningun daño!!! Mis predicciones estaban equivocadas" exclamo Boris, asombrado ^_^ "Genial!!! Mi amiga Molly ganara!!!!" dijo Kazumi "Aun no ha terminado esto, pero vamos Molly!!! Tu puedes!!!" la animo Max 

El orgullo de Boris como cientifico quedo por el suelo, e hizo que se olvidara de la habilidad como entrenador, al querer ganarle a Molly como sea...

- "Porygon 3!!! Usa un super trueno!!! Lo mas fuerte que puedas!!!!"

Porygon 3 obedecio y BLAAAAAMMMMMM, otra vez el ataque trueno no hizo ningun daño...

"Muy bien!! Molly aprovecha la oportunidad!!!" le dijo Kazumi "Si!! Ditto!! Usa hiper rayo!!!" "Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttt!!!!!!" 

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMM!!!! Un potentisimo hiper rayo impacto en Porygon 3... y por fortuna fue lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar K.O al pokemon de Boris.

X_X "Pooorrrr... yyy" 

"Porygon 3 no puede continuar. Ditto gana esta batalla. Por lo tanto la retadora Molly Ketchum gana el duelo" se escucho la voz del gimnasio

^_^!!!! "Siiiii ¡!!! Ganamos!!! Ditto!! Amiguito mio!! Ganamos!!!" 

Ditto termino su transformacion y volvio a ser la masa color morado de siempre y salto a los brazos de Molly

^_^ "Diiittt!!! Diiittt!!!" "Felicidades Molly!!! Ganaste muy bien!!" le dijo Kazumi "Bien hecho Molly!!! Usaste los mismos ataques de Boris en su contra. Menos mal que Ditto pudo copiar tambien el hiper rayo" le dijo Max ^_^ "Siii!!! Estoy tan feliz!!! Pense que no iba a ganar este duelo.. ;__; snif... disculpenme si lloro pero... " - decia Molly, otra vez emocionada - ".. pero es que para mi los duelos me resultan muy dificiles" 

Se veia muy tierna Molly con Ditto en brazos, Kazumi penso lo mismo y... CLICK

|_|UUUUU "Kazumi!!!! Porque lo hiciste?? Y mas encima me sacaste esa foto con una cara horrible mia!!!" ^_^U "Vamos... tengo que inmortalizarte en todas tus facetas, alegre, triste, emocionada..." le dijo Kazumi "No!!! No me gusta que me tomes fotos sin avisarme!! Trae aca!!" 

Kazumi no dejaba que Molly le quitara la camara... mientras tanto Boris y Max las miraban con cara de -_-U

"Siempre son asi?" pregunto Boris ¬_¬U "No, a veces son mas ridiculas" dijo Max con sarcasmo XDDDDD 

Molly y Kazumi pusieron cara de odio.... XDDDD

^_^U "Este.. quiero decir!!! No siempre son asi de ridiculas" se retracto XDDD (a la fuerza ^_^U) ^_^ "Bueno señorita, me has vencido limpiamente y ademas yo aprendi que no debo pensar siempre que las batallas estan ganadas de antemano, sin animo de creerme algo grande, pero pienso que mi pokemon era mas fuerte que el tuyo, sin embargo tu supiste sacar lo mejor de ti y de tu pokemon y lograste vencerme. Es sencillamente admirable. Por eso te mereces este premio: la medalla CD" le dijo Boris entregandole la medalla 

La curiosa medalla, tenia la misma forma que un compact disc, pero mucho mas pequeña, y hasta se podian ver los 7 colores del arco iris si se ubicaba cerca de la luz, tal y como ocurre con los CDs de verdad.

"Muchas gracias Boris, en verdad me pone muy feliz, ya tengo 3 medallas!!!" dijo Molly, muy entusiasmada "Y ahora vamos por la cuarta, verdad?" le dijo Kazumi, tomando a Molly del brazo y dandole muchos animos... ^_^U "Bueno eso es lo que espero" dijo Molly con modestia "Vamos Molly!! Que no te de pena, ya tienes 3 de las 6 medallas que necesitas. Manten tu camino firme y llegaras lejos" le dijo Max "Gracias Max" "Bueno, ya nos vamos, ha sido un largo dia con todo lo del tren y este gimnasio. Vamos a descansar al centro pokemon, luego comeremos algo, pasearemos un rato y despues nos iremos a dormir. Continuaremos nuestro viaje mañana. Les parece?" propuso Kazumi "Si, es buena idea... vamos" dijo Max "De acuerdo... me gustaria conocer la ciudad un poco mas, es muy interesante" dijo Molly "Adios a todos y cuidense!!" los despidio Boris "Adios!!" 

Nuestros amigos se fueron del campus universitario y se dirigieron al centro pokemon. Alli descansaron, tomaron una reparadora ducha y luego se fueron a comer algo delicioso, despues recorrieron la ciudad, y ya de noche durmieron.

*******************************************************

Al dia siguiente, planearon su siguiente destino.

^_^ "Buenos dias, durmieron bien?" pregunto la enfermera Joy "Si, dormimos bastante, mi batalla de ayer me dejo muy cansada y a mis pokemon tambien." dijo Molly "Es verdad, pero como los dejaste aquí anoche, ya recuperaron sus fuerzas. Y ahora donde piensan ir?" pregunto de nuevo la enfermera "Hacia donde haya otro gimnasio" respondio Max "Entonces dejenme recomendarles que vayan a la ciudad Canolly, es realmente hermosa. La calidad de vida ahí es muy alta. No tiene contaminacion y se enamoraran de su aire puro. Los paisajes que tiene les encantara. De seguro querran conocer esa ciudad. Tiene muchas flores y un lago realmente espectacular. Creanme, no se arrepentiran de ir alla, y por supuesto, hay un gimnasio pokemon donde puedes ganar otra medalla" les dijo Joy "Que bien!!! Y en que direccion nos vamos?" pregunto Kazumi "Queda muy cerca de ciudad Technopolis, tienen que seguir por la ruta 101 y pasar antes por un pequeño pueblo llamado Villa Tranquila, la vida ahí le hace honor a su nombre, asi que ya podran imaginarse como es Canolly cuando lleguen a ese pueblo. Esta mas cerca de Canolly que de Technopolis, pero no tardaran mucho tiempo en llegar a la ciudad" respondio la enfermera Joy "Muy bien, entonces ciudad Canolly, alla vamos!!!" dijo Molly muy animada "Ciudense mucho!!" se despidio Joy "Adios enfermera Joy y gracias por todo!!" se despidieron los tres. 

Y asi, Molly consigue ganar la medalla CD. Ya ha logrado ganar 3 y ahora su proximo destino es ciudad Canolly. Muchas aventuras les esperan hasta llegar alla. Molly esta muy contenta y el futuro le parece sonreir, ojala esto se mantenga asi...

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...

*******************************************************************

La respuesta: Kangaskhan!!! (lo ven? era facil XD)

**************************************************************************

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Wow!! Que capitulo mas largo, pero creo que lo merecia, supongo XDD. Que les parecio la batalla? Un nuevo pokemon inventado por mi hizo aparicion y Molly tuvo que esforzarse bastante. Por cierto que les parecio esa parte cuando estan en el laboratorio viendo a aquel alumno??? XDDDDD jejejeje... que ocurre ahí? Algo pasa, no creen? Y si a eso le agregamos la escena cuando Max molesta al automata..... XDDDD

PROXIMO CAPITULO: Se hara justicia!!!.


	12. Se hará justicia!

Despues de ganar una reñida batalla contra el lider Boris en ciudad Technopolis, nuestros amigos aun no abandonan los alrededores de esta urbe. Sin embargo algo impedira que abandonen la ciudad, al menos por ahora...

"Buenas tardes, es usted la señorita Molly Ketchum?" pregunto un tipo de lentes oscuros y acompañado por un grupo de policias, acercandose al trio de chiquillos "Si, soy yo" respondio ella 

Mostrando una placa, la tomo del brazo fuertemente y le dice...

"Esta usted arrestada por robar pokemon. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio y a un abogado..." "QUEEEEE?????" exclamaron Max y Kazumi 

CAPITULO 12: SE HARA JUSTICIA

*********************************************************

Pregunta de hoy: Grande... muy grande... unico en su especie. Al menos eso creiamos en el capitulo del faro, cual sera?

*********************************************************

Kazumi, siempre valiente, defendio a su amiga...

"Oiga!!! Como que arrestada!!! Molly no es ninguna ladrona!!" "Eso diganselo al juez, mi trabajo es llevarla arrestada" dijo el tipo ;_; "Por favor amigos!! Ayudenme!!! Yo no me he robado nada!!!" gritaba Molly, llorando "Molly!!! Dejenla!!! Quien diablos son ustedes???" grito Max, forcejeando y tratando de llegar hasta la pelirroja 

El alboroto duro varios minutos. Confusion, rabia, golpes y empujones no pudieron evitar que se llevaran a Molly en una patrulla de policia. Max y Kazumi quedaron a medio camino viendo como Molly lloraba desconsolada a traves del vidrio trasero del auto de policia. Sin embargo sin dudarlo, los amigos de Molly pusieron sus ideas en orden dispuestos a ayudar a su pelirroja amiga...

Con todo el alboroto, a Molly se le cayo el pokedex. Y Kazumi lo recogio... luego dandose pequeñas palmaditas en la cara, dijo...

"Muy bien... alto!!! Primero que todo pensemos bien... acusan a Molly de haberse robado un pokemon. Cual de todos sera?" dijo Kazumi 

Max penso e intuyo de inmediato: Sabia exactamente cual era el pokemon involucrado

"Tortuheart!!!" dijo el muchacho "Que? Tortuheart??? Pero si Molly lo atrapo limpiamente!!" dijo Kazumi "Asi es, Tortuheart tiene que ver en esto. Algo me hace pensar que el equipo Rocket ha preparado esta trampa" dijo Max "Pero como!!!" exclamo la oriental 

Recordemos que Tortuheart fue capturado bajo circunstancias especiales. El equipo Rocket lo menipulaba debido a un microchip incrustado en su piel para hacer el mal y hacer caer a Molly en su trampa...

Para quienes no esten enterados, Max relata a Kazumi lo acontecido, con un flashback...

------------- FLASHBACK 1 (del capitulo 7) ----------------

"Oigan amigos, esto no ha terminado. Aun debemos capturar ese pokemon" "Se ve muy rato, parece que esta furioso!! Miren sus ojos" 

-------------- FIN DEL FLASH BACK 1 ----------------

"Es cierto!! Recuerdo que Tortuheart tenia sus ojos completamente enrojecidos y tenia una mirada llena de odio, pero eso no es todo...." recordo Kazumi 

------------ FLASHBACK 2 ----------------

"Kazumi!!! Dile a Butterfree que use su polvo de sueño!!!" le pidio Molly "Butterfree!!! Usa esporas de sueño!!! " ordeno Kazumi y haciendo caso de la peticion de Molly 

Tortuheart lucho por no quedarse dormido, sin embargo no pudo resistirse y acabo durmiendose

Kazumi se acerco a examinar al pokemon

"Miren, creo que era esto lo que le molestaba" dijo la oriental sin tomar demasiada atencion al microchip (sin saber por supuesto que se trataba de un microchip) 

...

...

...

...

Kazumi arrojo el microchip, y luego Max lo examino. Le parecio muy extraño todo esto pero no penso que fuera algo de importancia. Lo arrojo lejos y alcanzo a las chicas para luego continuar el viaje hacia ciudad Nuez.

------------ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ------------------

_+ "Arrojaste el microchip!!!!??? Pero eso era lo mas importante!!!!" le grito Kazumi a Max U_U "Si, pero jamas pense que esto iba a pasar, ademas yo tampoco soy un experto en electronica!!!" se defendio Max U_U "(Suspirando) aaayyy.... si, bueno, ninguno de nosotros se esperaba esto... pero entonces que podemos hacer?" dijo Kazumi "Lo primero es encontrar pruebas que demuestren que Molly es inocente. Ademas tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto" penso Max "Que cosa?" pregunto preocupada Kazumi "Sospecho que estos malditos tramposos estaban planeando esto desde hace tiempo. Luego de que nos deshicimos de ellos en el bosque, Molly dijo que querian vengarse por algo, pero a decir verdad y si te fijas bien, Molly nunca nos ha contado nada de su pasado, al menos no de su pasado mas lejano, siempre nos ha contado cosas de su casa y familia. Pero a la hora de que le preguntamos que porque el equipo rocket nos molesta tanto, que habia pasado cuando era niña o que a que se referian las amenazas esas, ella siempre se las ingenia para cambiar de tema. Creo que todo esto tiene que ver con la supuesta venganza y ademas el hecho de que la hayan arrestado por robarse a Tortuheart no es casualidad." Explico Max "Que??? Quieres decir que...." "Exacto!!!... Tortuheart le pertenecia al equipo rocket y nosotros se los quitamos. Creo que lo del supuesto robo del pokemon de Molly no es mas que una excusa. En realidad al equipo Rocket no le interesa recuperar a Tortuheart, lo que quiere es...." decia Max pero Kazumi termino la frase... "Vengarse de Molly!!!!!!! Oohh no!!!" dijo Kazumi, espantada... 

Sin embargo Max aun seguia pensando...

"Pero hay algo que no encaja aquí...." dijo Max "Que? Que cosa?" "Realmente Molly les hizo algo a ellos?" dijo Max 

Kazumi encontro razon en las palabras de Max... Molly es su mejor amiga desde la primaria y luego en la secundaria, y siempre habia estado cerca de ella. Desde que la conoce, la ha conocido como una niña llorona, sentimental y algo debil de carácter, pero alegre y muy inteligente. Una chica con esas caracteristicas era imposible que se hubiera metido en lios, ademas aunque no sabia nada de ella antes de la primaria, sencillamente no habia posibilidad que haya estado involucrada en algo malo, porque era solo una niña de.... 6 años (recuerdan? 10 años atrás, despues del cumpleaños, claro XD).

"La verdad no creo, es imposible que Molly les haya hecho algo. La conozco desde la primaria y despues continuamos siendo las mejores amigas en la secundaria, siempre estuve al lado de ella y no pudo haberse metido en cosas peligrosas... asi que yo creo que mas bien...." pensaba Kazumi cuando... 

Los dos pensaron lo mismo al mismo tiempo...

"Los padres de Molly!!!!!" exclamaron "Es verdad!! Ellos si pudieron haber luchado contra el equipo rocket. Y se enteraron que su hija esta de viaje, y claro... no hallaron nada mejor que molestarla a ella y no a sus padres, ya que no esta cerca de ellos" dijo Kazumi "Grrrr!!! Malditos!!! Me las pagaran, molestar a asi a mi..... a.... a mi amiga" exclamo muy enojado Max 

Kazumi lo miro extrañada, pero luego...

"Creo que tal vez esto este tambien relacionado con la discusión que tuvo Molly con su mama, antes que le dieran permiso para irse de viaje pokemon" "A que te refieres?" "No estoy muy segura, solo escuche algo... de algo llamado Devileathar, que alguien habia muerto, que un incidente de hace 10 años, o algo asi" recordo Kazumi "Que alguien habia muerto?? Que demonios esta pasando aquí??? Molly tendra que aclarar muchas cosas con nosotros despues que la ayudemos. No me parece bien que haya cosas ocultas entre nosotros tres" exclamo Max "Espera Max, una vez que termine todo esto, no presiones a Molly por favor, tal vez sea dificil para ella" 

Max acepto

"Esta bien. Bueno, no perdamos mas el tiempo, debemos ir con alguien que nos ayude" 

Kazumi penso de inmediato

"Que te parece si vamos con Boris? Tal vez no tengamos el microchip pero apuesto que el si puede ayudarnos de alguna forma" "Es verdad, y quizas la oficial Jenny pueda ayudarnos tambien" "De acuerdo, tu ve a buscar a Jenny mientras yo voy a buscar al profesor Boris al campus universitario" dijo Kazumi "Muy bien, nos veremos en el campus dentro de media hora." dijo Max "De acuerdo, vamos!!!" 

Max y Kazumi comenzaron a correr en busca de la ayuda que necesitaban....

*********************************************************************************

Max llega muy agitado donde estaba Jenny...

"Que te pasa Max? Y tus amigos?" pregunto la policia 

Max le conto lo sucedido a la oficial Jenny

"Oh no!!! Es terrible... mmm tengo bastante trabajo pero... esta bien, los ayudare." 

La oficial Jenny programo un automata para que actue con maxima rigurosidad y salieron corriendo por la calle de las Tecnicas. Al pasar por el centro pokemon Jenny se detuvo...

"Que le pasa oficial Jenny, porque se detiene?" pregunto Max "Joy tambien sabe algo y sera muy util, y ademas, ningun miembro de nuestra policia usa lentes oscuros, todos tenemos un uniforme, a menos que sea del servicio secreto y aunque use lentes oscuros, las credenciales de aca no son tarjetas comunes, recuerda que estamos en ciudad Technopolis y las tarjetas de aca tambien se les ha aplicado nuestra tecnologia y tienen otra forma, asi que esto me parece muy sospechoso" 

Aquello ya era una luz de esperanza....

La enfermera Joy se entero de lo sucedido y tambien continuo junto a la oficial Jenny y Max...

*************************************************************

Kazumi llega corriendo al laboratorio donde estaba Boris...

"Profesor Boris, necesito su ayuda!!!" "Ohhh... pero si es la señorita Kazumi, que se le ofrece? Ya veo!!! Tal vez necesite que le explique algo de fisica nuclear!!! Es muy sencillo!!! Un atomo esta formado por un proton y un electron, cuando dos o mas atomos se unen forma lo que se llama una molecula. La forma que tenga un atomo esta determinado por numeros cuanticos y la probabilidad de encontrar un electron en su orbita esta determinado por numeros cuanticos de spin, de rotacion, y... bla bla bla bla bla.... y bla bla bla bla bla...." le decia Boris, con la consiguiente cara de fastidio de Kazumi 

Kazumi ya estaba quedandose dormida con tanta palabreria incomprensible para ella

-_-U "Esteeee.....Z z Z z Z " 

El profesor continuaba su aburrida charla XDD

"Y asi... la electricidad fluye debido a que en los metales, sus atomos tienen su orbita mas exterior con un electron menos... asi que bla bla bla bla bla....." 

Kazumi despierta, y recordando que no pueden perder tiempo, le grita con cara de un gigante y horripilante monstruo XDDDDD

_+ "Ggggrrr!!!! YA DEJE DE HABLAR TANTOOOOO!!!!!!!! NECESITAMOS SU AYUDA!!!!" X_@ "Ahhggg... esta bien... parece que a la señorita no le gusta la fisica nuclear" dijo el profesor tirado en el suelo XD ;__; "No es eso profesor!!! Lo que pasa es que nuestra amiga Molly esta en serios problemas" le dijo Kazumi, soltando algunas lagrimas "Como dice?? Que la señorita Molly esta en problemas?" 

Kazumi le conto todo lo que habia ocurrido al profesor Boris con lujo y detalles...

Despues del relato, Boris se cruzo de brazos y puso una cara muy seria

"Mmmmm... ya veo. Es una situacion complicada. Y si no tienen ese microchip es bastante dificil comprobar lo que dices" "Entonces quiere decir que SI hay posibilidades?" dijo Kazumi, ilusionada, debido a que se fijo muy bien que el profesor Boris dijo "bastante dificil" pero no "imposible" (ya saben, asi es la forma de ser de Kazumi) ^_^ "Veo que tienes una fortaleza animica a toda prueba jovencita. Si, asi es, hay posibilidades, aunque uno de los instrumentos que necesitaremos esta en fase experimental" "No importa, es lo unico que tenemos!! No hay otra opcion" dijo Kazumi 

- "Muy bien, necesitaremos esto y esto" dijo Boris, sacando dos extrañas maquinas desde una estanteria

- "Para que sirven?"

- "Antes de responderte, dime una cosa, hace cuanto tiempo tienen a ese Tortuheart y hace cuanto que le quitaron ese microchip?" pregunto Boris

- "Mmmm... hace un poco mas de 2 semanas"

- "Ya veo... entonces no hay problema. Eso nos permitira usar el analizador de residuos. En toda piel que tuvo contacto con algun objeto, quedan residuos de aquel objeto, microscopicos por cierto, sin embargo este analizador los detecta y puede decir a que objeto correspondian, asi que sera muy util determinar si Tortuheart tenia o no un microchip puesto en su cuello"

- "Y el otro instrumento para que sirve?"

"Si el analizador detecta alguna sustancia extraña en la piel de Tortuheart, entonces el analizador de fluidos nos permitira saber si hay alguna sustancia quimica en la sangre de Tortuheart. Para tenerlo controlarlo por un microchip no es arte de magia, el microchip necesariamente tuvo que haber puesto alguna droga o sustancia quimica para hacer que Tortuheart obedeciera a esos malvados" "Estupendo!! Entonces vayamos hacia alla!!!" 

Kazumi y el profesor partieron corriendo hacia la estacion de policia.

*********************************************************

Ya en la estacion de policia...

"Max!!! Donde esta Molly?" "No lo se... la oficial Jenny reviso en los registros y no han traido a Molly aquí..." "Si, todo esto es muy extraño. Creo que eso de que se hayan llevado arrestada a Molly, no es mas que una vil mentira, no fue arrestada: Fue secuestrada" dijo la oficial Jenny "Queee??? Secuestrada???" exclamaron U_U "Asi es... de otro modo habrian registros, expedientes, fichas criminales, etc, pero nada de eso hay. Si quisieran llevar a Molly a un juicio, obligatoriamente tiene que estar arrestada aquí en la estacion primero, y luego llevarla a una corte donde se le somete a juicio. Todo eso esta en la constitucion de nuestra ciudad y debe cumplirse. Asi que todos deben pasar por eso en estos casos.... Pero... esperen, que edad tiene su amiga?" pregunto Jenny "Su edad? Mi amiga Molly tiene 17 años, porque la pregunta?" dijo Kazumi "17 años!!!! no tienen alguna identificacion?" "Si, recogi su pokedex, que se le cayo..." 

Kazumi le entrego a Jenny el pokedex, y esta lo acerco a un scanner que habia cerca... en 2 segundos, aparecio en pantalla la foto de Molly y la voz sintetizada del pokedex se escucho...

"Click... Pokedex Version 3.6: Esta unidad pertenece a Molly Ketchum de la ciudad Paleta. Edad 17 años, Sexo femenino, Tipo de sangre A"

"Es cierto!!! Molly legalmente es menor de edad. Oh no!! Me temo que su amiga fue secuestrada y que todo esto es un vil engaño de esos tipos que se la llevaron. No se que trampa les han tendido esos mafiosos, pero hay que encontrarla rapido antes que sea demasiado tarde..." sugirio Jenny "Pero no creo que este entonces en los tribunales... estos tramposos deben habersela llevado a otra parte" dijo Max "En marcha!!!" dijo Kazumi a viva voz 

***************************************************************************

En un enorme cuarto de una mansion elegante, no se veia nada hacia fuera porque las cortinas tapaban todo, todo era muy solemne. Molly en uno de los vestidores, estaba ahí encerrada, llorando, sin saber que hacer. Le quitaron todas sus pokebolas...

;__; "Buaaaaa... snif... Kazumi, Max... amigos por favor.... no me abandonen!!! Los necesito... por favor!!!" 

Toda la elegancia de esa mansion, se veia manchada por toda esa enorme farsa del falso arresto de Molly. Solo estaban camuflando el secuestro de ella con toda la elegancia de esa mansion, que extrañamente tenia muchas estatuas y grabados...... como los que suelen haber en los palacios de los tribunales de justicia... ¬_¬

Los "hombres de negro", conversaban y trataban de convencer a un anciano y antiguo juez de ciudad Technopolis... de tan viejo que estaba se habia vuelto un poco loco y creia cualquier cosa que le dijeran. El pobre anciano juez ya estaba en las ultimas...

"Cof, cof cof.... " - tosia el anciano - "entonchech la jovechitach she ha robado un pokemonchchchc???" 

(Noten el acento de anciano XDDDD, ademas ya ni le quedan dientes ^_^U)

"Oooohh si, señor juez, es una ladrona reconocida mundialmente" dijo hipocritamente uno de ellos 

Toda la vil mentira saltaba a la vista: Disfrazaron la mansion para hacer creer a Molly, que la trajeron a la fuerza, y al juez, que de tan viejo ya ni se daba cuenta de lo que le decian, que se trataba de los tribunales verdaderos...

"Y mire aquí esta la prueba!! Este es el pokemon que nos robo" 

Tomaron una pokebola y de ella salio Tortuheart...

"Tooorrrcccc" "Oohhh... pero que bonitoch Bayleafchchchch" dijo el juez 

En verdad el pobre anciano, tampoco podia ver muy bien XDDD

**********************************************************

Mientras tanto, los demas trataban de buscar a Molly, sin resultados...

"Rayos!!! Donde esta??? Estoy muy preocupada por ella" - dijo Kazumi, tratando de pensar - "tiene que haber alguna forma... debe haberla" "No te preocupes Kazumi, mi pokemon nos ayudara" dijo Max 

Saco una pokebola y la lanzo...

"Phanpy yo te elijo!!!" 

El pokemon aparecio despues de terminar los destellos de la pokebola

"Paaannnphhhh" "Panphy, usa tu trompa y huele el perfume de Molly, lo recuerdas verdad? Lo sentiste en el tren" le dijo Max 

Phanpy obedecio, alzo su trompa alegremente... olfateando el aire, olfateando el suelo y cerca de las plantas... la movia de alla para aca... y hasta que por fin, con la trompa señalo una direccion...

"Hacia alla, verdad Phanpy? Muchas gracias amigo!!! Regresa!!" le dijo Max a su pokemon, llamandolo luego "En la mansion Clarks? Nadie sabe quien es su dueño, me parece muy sospechoso todo esto" dijo la oficial Jenny "Entonces vayamos!! Debemos rescatar a Molly" dijo Kazumi 

Y todos juntos corrieron hacia aquel lugar...

*********************************************************************

Los malvados seguian hablandole al anciano juez, tratando de convencerlo...

"Usted debe dictar sentencia querido juez... " decia uno ^_^ "Ooohh.... chi chi chi. pero ech que me deben prechentar pruebachchchch" "No podemos dejar escapar a esta ladrona señor juez" dijo el otro "Y tu tendras problemas si dejas escapar a ese Tortuheart, me oiste?" "Hey!! Es dificil mantener quieto a este pokemon, se mueve mucho" 

Tortuheart estaba sujetado por el hombre de negro, pero este se resistia a ser sujetado. Sabia que algo andaba mal y no entendia porque su entrenadora no estaba con el. Definitivamente sospechaba que su entrenadora estaba en problemas...

"Tooorc!!! Toooorrrccc!!!!" gruñia "Manten quieto a ese pokemon, tarado!!!" "Ejem ejem... que dijo uchted jovenchchchch???" pregunto el anciano |_|U "Este... quiero decir!!, que ya pronto vayamos con el jurado" "Entoncechchchch veamoch... el Bayleafch fue robado, muy biench... entonces debe haber un juradoch que dictech sentenchia? O como erachchchch?" "No señor juez, ahora todo ha cambiado, la ley dice que no es necesario el jurado y que basta presentar una prueba y aquí esta, la ve? Y ahora solo tiene que firmar aquí para que ya todo este listo y nos deshagamos de esa ladrona" dijo cinicamente el hombre de negro 

Vaya plan de estos malditos tramposos...

Tortuheart, seguia moviendose fuertemente, luchando por escaparse del otro hombre de negro que lo sujetaba.. hasta que por fin, pudo soltarse y PAFFFFF!!!! Le dio una embestida a aquel hombre...

"Persiguelo!! No dejes que escape!!" Le dijo a un tercer hombre de negro que vigilaba la puerta de la mansion... 

Pero PAFFF!!! Tortuheart lo embistio tambien...

De esa forma, la tortuga fue embistiendo cuanta cosa se le ponia enfrente y asi, abria las puertas cerradas, buscando a Molly...

Mientras tanto, el juez pregunta...

"Que esch todo eche alborotochchch??" ^_^U "No es nada juez, solo sacaron al pokemon a dar un paseo. Ahora firme aquí por favor" "Chi chi chi... claroch" "Je je je je!!!! Muy pronto tendremos este certificado que nos permitira cobrar ese rescate!!! Y de paso nos vengaremos y cumpliremos con nuestro jefe Dolzar" cuchicheaban entre los 2 hombres de negro... como el juez ya ni oia. 

El juez se disponia a caer en la trampa de los malechores cuando en ese momento...

"Alto ahí malditos!!! Que le han hecho a mi amiga!!!!" grito Kazumi "Que ocurre aquí??? Alto!!!" grito la oficial Jenny "Donde tienen a Molly? Respondan!!!" grito Max tambien... 

El profesor Boris y la enfermera Joy llegaron tambien...

Cuando la oficial Jenny vio la mansion, al anciano juez y a los hombres de negro comprendio todo...

"Asi que este era su plan eh?? Pretendian engañar al Supremo juez aprovechando que ya no puede ejercer su profesion debido a su avanzada edad y hacer un juicio falso, y demas falsificar documentos. Secuestrando a Molly querian quitarle sus pertenencias!!! Quedan arrestados por el delito de secuestro!!!" "No podran detenernos!!!" dijeron los hombres de negro... "Yo ire a buscar a Molly dentro de la mansion, mientras tu encargate de estos sujetos, si Kazumi?" dijo Max "De acuerdo, cuento contigo" 

Max corrio hacia dentro de la mansion, sin embargo uno de los hombres de negro salio al encuentro de nuestro amigo...

"No iras a ningun lado!!" "Quien te has creido? Fuera de mi camino!! Nada impedira que encuentre Molly" dijo Max "Ya te dije que no pasaras por aquí!!" dijo el hombre de negro "Quitate insecto!!!" - insulto al tipo, y luego - "Phanpy, yo te elijo!!" llamo Max a su pokemon 

El pokemon salio de su pokebola

"Paaaanphhh" "Phanpy!! Ataque embestida!!" ordeno Max 

El pokemon obedecio y PAFFF!!!! Embistio fuertemente al malvado. 

"Aahhhggg" se quejo el malechor 

Y aprovechando esto, Max dio una segunda orden...

"Phanpy!! Ataque derribo!!" 

Phanpy obedecio y PAAAAAAFFFF!!! Derribo y tumbo en el suelo al enemigo... el cual quedo en el suelo, sujetado por las patas del pokemon.

"Muy bien hecho amigo!! Ahora detenlo ahí y no dejes que escape, mientras yo ire a buscar a Molly" ^_^ "Phaannnpp" 

Phanpy obedecio a Max y mantuvo fuertemente sujetado al hombre de negro. 

Mientras tanto, Kazumi se disponia a pelear contra los otros hombres de negro...

"Golbat yo te elijo!!!" 

El murcielago hizo aparicion...

Los hombres de negro sacaron un bazooca, que disparaba cuerdas, con las que pretendian amarrar a Kazumi, pero esta fue mucho mas rapida..

"Pagaran por lo que le han hecho a mi amiga!!! Golbat, usa supersonico!!!" "Goooll..bat!!! 

Golbat emitio una poderosa onda supersonica, que dejo confundidos a los hombres de negro...

"Aahhhggg.. que me pasa?, me siento mareado" dijo uno de ellos "Auugghhh... creo que puedo atraparla..." decian dos de ellos cuando.. PAFFFF!!! Chocaron entre si "Golbat!!! Rematalos con un ataque de alas!!" "Golbat!!!" 

Golbat volo muy rapidamente, se dirigio hacia los malvados y.. PAAAFFFFF!!!! Un poderoso ataque de alas los lanzo lejos, repartidos en el patio...

"Aaaaayyyy!!!!" 

PAF!!! PAF!!! PAF!!! Cayeron los 3 hombres de negro uno encima del otro.

"Bien hecho Golbat, regresa!!" 

Kazumi, llamo a su pokemon murcielago y corrio tambien hacia dentro de la mansion, para ayudar a Max a buscar a Molly. La oficial Jenny y Joy se encargaron de todo...

Justo cuando iba entrando por la puerta, aparecio un cuarto hombre de negro que habia bajado del segundo piso de la mansion para apoyar a sus compañeros...

"Alto ahí chiquilla!! No podras pasar!!!" le dijo "Quitese de mi camino!!! Nada impedira que busque a mi amiga!!!" le grito la oriental "No me dejas mas opcion... ahora veraaaaaaaasss!!!" dijo el hombre, abalanzandose sobre ella para atacarla 

Sin embargo, nosotros ya sabemos que Kazumi sabe artes marciales. Se coloco en una pose defensiva, luego evadio al sujeto, posteriomente le dio un fuerte codazo, pegandole como de reves, el hombre giro, y Kazumi lo remato con una fuerte patada en la cara....!!! PAF.... PAFF!!!!

El "men-in-black" quedo tumbado en el suelo, con los ojos en espiral XDDDD

@_X "Aahhhggg.. alguien le tomo la matricula a ese camion??" 

La oficial Jenny observo a Kazumi...

^_^U "Ji ji ji.. esa jovencita tiene mucho impetu" 

La chica continuo hacia dentro de la mansion... en donde encontro a Max terminando de recorrer el primer piso, sin suerte...

"No la has podido encontrar?" "No Kazumi, esta mansion es bastante grande, ya recorri el primer piso y no esta aquí, falta aun el segundo piso y el sotano" respondio Max "Yo creo que debe estar en el segundo piso, porque el ultimo hombre que quizo atacarme venia bajando de ahí, debe haber estado vigilando a Molly" "Entonces subamos...." dijo Max 

Los dos amigos subieron al segundo piso, y se encontraron con Tortuheart que trataba de echar abajo una puerta...

"Tortuheart!! Crees que Molly se encuentre en este lugar??" le dijo Kazumi "Tooorcccc..." asintio la tortuga "Pues yo confio en ti, vamos Max!! Ayudame a echar abajo esa puerta ya que esta cerrada con llave" "Por supuesto que si, botemosla!!" respondio Max 

Tortuheart, Kazumi y Max comenzaron a embestir fuertemente la puerta. La tortuga daba fuertes ataques de embestidas, y Kazumi y Max golpeaban como sea...

PAF... PAF... PAF... PAF. PAAAAFFFF!!!!!

Y finalmente echaron la puerta abajo.

Ahí estaba.... encogida en el suelo, sentada de rodillas, como abrazandose a si misma, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, asustada... sola. Pero por fin la habia encontrado, habian encontrado por fin a Molly.

Kazumi corrio hacia ella...

"Molly!!! Estas bien? Te hicieron algo???" 

Molly la miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas... hasta que finalmente sus ojos demostraban alegria y mucha emocion... y se abalanzo hacia su amiga de la infancia y la abrazo fuertemente

;___; "Kazumi!!!! BUAAAAA.. Kazumi!!! Kazumita!!!! Tenia mucho miedo!!!.... BUAAAAAA.... Gracias!!!! Gracias!!!! Amigos... muchas gracias!!! BUAAAAAA.. BUAAAAAA" 

Kazumi se conmovio profundamente... y acaricio el cabello de su amiga mientras la abrazaba, tratando de tranquilizarla

^_^ (con los ojos casi llorosos y sonriendo) "Ya Molly... ya esta bien... ya estamos aquí, todo va a estar bien, tranquila...." 

Molly observo que tambien estaba Max a su lado..

"Snif...Max, gracias por encontrarme, tu y Kazumi me han salvado... Snif... como podre agradecertelo??? BUAAAAAAA" volvio a llorar la pelirroja... 

La expresion de Max, sin embargo, hizo que Molly se tranquilizara...

^_^ "Hey Molly, nosotros te queremos mucho y nunca de abandonaremos" le dijo Max, empuñando su mano, en señal de fortaleza y giñandole un ojo, para decirle implicitamente "animo!!". Y todo esto acompañado de una sonrisa. 

Las palabras del muchacho demostraban tal seguridad, y una confianza 100% fiable... que esto hizo que el corazon de Molly latiera un poco mas rapido de lo normal...

"Max... muchas...... gra... cias" le agradecio la pelirroja cerrando sus ojos. 

En pocos segundos los ojos verdes de Molly se cerraron completamante: Se habia desmayado.

Max la tomo en sus brazos y le dijo a Kazumi...

"No te preocupes, tu ya debes estar exhausta, yo me encargare de todo ahora" "Gracias Max" le dijo Kazumi 

Salieron al patio y aun quedaban algunas cosas por resolver...

"Su amiga se encuentra bien? Le tomare sus signos vitales y vere que no tenga ninguna herida seria" dijo la enfermera Joy 

Mientras Joy examinaba a Molly, que estaba desmayada, Jenny dijo a nuestros amigos

"Entiendo que toda esta situacion es contra ustedes, pero por lo que el juez me dice, de verdad robaron o no ese pokemon?" 

Kazumi intervino...

"Oficial Jenny, no sabemos como es que Tortuheart llego con el equipo rocket cuando lo encontramos, pero estamos seguros que ellos lo maltrataban, ademas no sabiamos que era de ellos, si es que de verdad era de ellos. Lo trataban cruelmente y lo manipulaban con un microchip. Nosotros cuidamos muchisimo mejor ese pokemon y demuestra que nuestra captura no es ilegal" "Pero tendran que demostrarme eso. Chicos, yo les creo, pero si quieren estar absolutamente tranquilos en el futuro en cuanto a cosas legales, mas vale que no dejen ninguna posibilidad a que el equipo rocket los pille por ese lado" "Yo puedo demostrar eso!! Estas dos maquinas pueden determinar la presencia de cosas extrañas en el cuerpo de Tortuheart" dijo Boris "Si!!! Boris puede demostrarlo, por favor Jenny, permiteles" dijo Joy "Muy bien, adelante profesor Boris. Si me explican todo eso, por mi no habra ningun problema en que se vayan tranquilos. Ahora bien, hubo o no hubo un microchip en el cuerpo del pokemon?" "El microchip ya no esta, pero este detector de residuos nos dira en segundos los metales del microchip que estuvieron en contacto con el" 

Boris puso el detector tocando la piel de Tortuheart a la altura del cuello, y en cuestion de segundos, se vio en la diminuta pantalla de la maquina la respuesta: "Composicion de residuos detectados: Sudor, Sal, Agua: 25%, Bacterias: 10%, Silicio: 20%, Aluminio: 5%, Plata: 20%, Estaño: 10%, Otros: 10%"

"Aja!!! Tal como lo pense, el sudor, las bacterias y todo eso, es normal encontrarlo en la piel de los pokemon. Pero definitivamente, el silicio, el aluminio, el estaño y la plata no tienen nada que hacer en la piel de Tortuheart, A MENOS, claro, que se haya puesto un microchip en la piel de este, ya que los chips se construyen precisamente con esos materiales, y los que encontramos ahí son una prueba de que efectivamente tenia un microchip." explico Boris "Todo eso suena muy convincente para mi. Pero de verdad maltrataban al pokemon?" pregunto Jenny "Para eso traje mi segunda maquina. Y tambien necesitare su ayuda, enfermera Joy" "Por supuesto" dijo Joy 

Boris le paso a Joy una extraña maquina que en un extremo tenia una jeringa y al otro extremo una pantalla muy parecida a la de la otra maquina. El profesor sujeto a Tortuheart mientras Joy tomaba una muestra de sangre.

El pobre profesor saco la peor parte... al pokemon lo mordio porque sintio el pinchazo XDDD...

CRACKKK!!!

T_T "Ayayayayayyy!!! Ehhhmm. jejejeje. son gages del oficio" "Listo profesor" dijo Joy "Esta maquina puede hacer un analisis de sangre rapidamente y ver las sustancias que pueda haber en ella. Algunas sustancias pueden permanecer en la sangre por mucho tiempo" 

Al cabo de pocos segundos se vio por la pantalla: "Composicion sanguinea, sustancias detectadas: Globulos rojos, Globulos blancos, Plaquetas, Contriexazol, Somfarol"

"Enfermera Joy, podria decirles a estas personas que son esos nombres extraños que 7salieron en la pantalla, por favor." Le pidio Boris a la enfermera Joy 

Joy sabia muy bien de lo que estaba hablando el profesor, y respondio

"Los globulos y las plaquetas son componentes normales de la sangre, pero el Somfarol es un poderoso somnifero y el Contriexazol es una peligrosa droga prohibida para el uso medico, fue prohibida desde que se descubrio que producia alucinaciones, disminuia la actividad cerebral, por eso podian controlarlo, y ademas hace que los seres vivos animales tengan un comportamiento agresivo. Eso es lo que Tortuheart tenia en su sangre, a medida que ha pasado el tiempo estos componentes se van eliminando de su sangre, pero pueden pasar muchos meses antes que se elimine completamente. Me parece que fue una suerte que estos chicos hayan salvado a este pokemon, ya que llegaron justo a tiempo antes que esa droga haya empezado a hacer un daño irreparable. Los niveles de esa droga que Tortuheart tiene en su sangre son pequeñisimos y por eso ahora puede aprender ataques y tener batallas sin ningun problema, porque le sacaron ese microchip y ahora lleva una vida sana" concluyo la enfermera Joy "Ya veo... por eso Tortuheart tenia los ojos rojos y estaba furioso cuando lo encontramos" dijo Max ^_^ "Muy bien, todo eso es mas que suficiente para mi. Lamento que hayan tenido que pasar por todo esto. Estos sujetos iran a la carcel y ustedes pueden continuar su camino sin ningun problema" "Muchas gracias oficial Jenny, es muy comprensiva. Y muchas gracias enfermera Joy por habernos ayudado, y gracias profesor Boris por su valiosa ayuda" ^_^ "De nada, ahora llevemos a su amiga al centro pokemon, para que descanse y se recupere de esta mala experiencia" dijo Joy "No es nada jovenes, fue para mi un placer" dijo Boris 

Los malvados hablaban entre si...

"Eres un torpe!!! No pudimos cumplir con la orden de nuestro jefe!! Y no pudimos cumplir con sus anhelos de venganza!!" "Callense ustedes!!! Tendran mucho de que conversar en la carcel!!" les dijo Jenny 

Cuando Jenny se llevaba a los malvados, por un lado, y el resto se llevaba a Molly aun desmayada al centro pokemon, por el otro, Max y Kazumi se acercaron a la oficial Jenny y le pidieron un favor...

^_^ "Si? En que puedo ayudarles?" "Oficial Jenny, estamos muy preocupados por nuestra amiga. Creemos que esos tipos han estado tras Molly desde hace mucho. Escuchamos algo de una venganza, y que estos tipos quieren hacerle daño por algo, no sabemos que, que ocurrio hace mucho tiempo. Este secuestro no fue solo para robarle sus pokemon a Molly, sino que esta relacionado con una supuesta venganza. Podria ayudarnos por favor?" 

Jenny los observo, y la expresion en sus rostros la convencieron...

"Esta bien, yo tambien creo que hay algo oculto. Esos tipo hablaban en voz baja pero alcanze a escuchar que no pudieron "cumplir con la ambiciones de venganza de su jefe" "Lo ve? Por eso le pedimos si pudiera investigar a estos sujetos y asi evitar que le hagan daño a nuestra amiga" "Esta bien, investigare lo que me piden. Pero viajen tranquilos, no dejen que los temores opaquen sus sueños de convertirse en maestros pokemon. El viaje que estan haciendo ustedes es algo muy hermoso y deben disfrutarlo. El trabajo sucio dejennoslo a nosotros: la policia? De acuerdo?" les dijo la simpatica oficial Jenny guiñandoles un ojo, para asi darles animos. ^_^ "Muchas gracias oficial Jenny y hasta pronto" se despidio Kazumi ^_^ "Gracias por todo oficial Jenny" se despidio tambien Max ^_^ "Adios!! Y buena suerte en su viaje!!" se despidio Jenny 

Kazumi y Max, acompañaron a Molly al centro pokemon para esperar que recupere la conciencia, ya que fue algo muy traumante para nuestra sensible amiga. La oficial Jenny se comprometio a investigar a esta nueva organización criminal "Rocket" que en verdad se ha vuelto peligrosa. 

Y asi, a pesar de todo, las cosas terminaron con un final feliz. Nuestros amigos tuvieron que superar una situacion realmente dificil, lo que demuestra que la union hace la fuerza, y en situaciones como esta, es cuando solo la verdadera amistad, los verdaderos amigos son los que siempre se puede contar con ellos. Molly necesitara mucho de sus amigos para que pueda olvidar esto que le ocurrio y Kazumi y Max tendran que apoyarla mas que nunca para que pueda cumplir sus sueños....

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...

****************************************************************

La respuesta: Dragonair!!!

****************************************************************

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Espero que no me odien por favor... creo que se me paso la mano con la pobre pelirroja ^^U. La idea de un secuestro me parecio algo con mucha accion pero se volvio un poco denso. Bueno, de todo modos creo que salieron mucha enseñanzas de este capitulo, no lo creen?

Por cierto, no se preocupen ni se quiebren la cabeza con los nombres de farmacos que puse... son inventados XDDDD tenia que hacer calzar la historia de alguna manera!!! XDDDD

Y una cosita mas: Notaron algo? Algo que sintio Molly una vez que la rescataron? XDDDD y ademas, vieron que Max se "enojo"? XDDDD je je je.

PROXIMO CAPITULO: Los pequeños hermanos pokemon.


	13. Los pequeños hermanos pokemon

Luego de ser rescatada gracias a sus amigos, Molly puede continuar su viaje pokemon por la liga Sky. Max y Kazumi logran rescatarla del secuestro y desenmascarar las oscuras intenciones que pretendian contra ella. Ahora Molly, algo temerosa aun, continua su travesia junto a sus amigos y ya habiendo dejado atrás a ciudad Technopolis, ahora se encuentran en la posada del pequeño pueblo llamado Villa Tranquila en una zona de colinas...

Amanece en dicho pueblo y nuestros amigos ordenan su desayuno en el comedor de la posada donde pasaron la ultima noche...

^_^ "Muy buenos dias, jovencitos. Desean ordenar algo?" dijo un afable hombron de grandes bigotes, apareciendo como de la nada XDD 

Molly se asusto de ver tan de repente a tan grandote hombre, parecia un vikingo... debia medir unos 2 metros y ademas era bastante gordo, caminaba bonachonamente. Para que se hagan una idea, es alguien asi como Ok Satan o como Enma Daio Samma XDDD

|_|UU "Waaahahaaaaa!!!!" exclamo Molly, saltando con silla y todo hacia atrás, asustada "Jo jo jo jo!!! No te asustes damita, jejeje... disculpame si te asuste, es que debo atender rapidamente a mis clientes, no puedo dejarlos sin atender, jo jo jo!!!!" dijo el hombron 

Aquel hombron de solo verle la cara, a uno le daba mucha tranquilildad, su cara era como... como.... como de Santa Claus XDDDDD (pero no era el XDDD). Esto tranquilizo a Molly...

^_^U "Esteee.. Ji ji ji.. lo siento, es que no tuve una muy buena noche que digamos, pero gracias por preocuparse por mi" respondio Molly 

- "Bueno, no hay problema, ahora diganme, desean ordenar algo, mis queridos muchachines?" pregunto el hombron muy amablemente (por cierto, siempre sonreia ^^)

"Muy buenos dias señor, podria servirnos un jugo con unas tostadas?" dijo Max "Claro jovencitos, salen 3 ordenes de jugo y tostadas" dijo el hombron de grandes bigotes, "Molly, no vayas a hacernos la misma de ayer eh? No quisiste comer en todo el dia" le dijo Kazumi, acariciandole la cabeza a Molly, cual niña pequeña, para asi animarla un poco mas. "Si, lo se, disculpenme por favor... nunca me habia pasado algo asi" dijo Molly, que solo temblaba de recordar la desagradable trampa que quizo ponerle el equipo rocket. 

De hecho Molly habia estado llorando hasta anoche, por tan desagradable situacion... por fortuna ella tiene 2 amigos excelentes, Kazumi y Max, que le han levantado mucho el animo.

"Bueno, pero ahora ya todo ha pasado. Ahora comamos nuestro desayuno" dijo Max 

Sin embargo hasta ellos llego, no el jugo ni las tostadas, sino unos gritos de alboroto desde dentro de la posada...

"Atrapenlos!!!!" "Maldita sea!!! Otra vez nos han robado la comida!!!" 

Nuestros amigos corrieron hacia donde estaba el alboroto...

"Que ocurre? Puede decirnos?" dijo Max "Algun ladron se come nuestra comida y no lo hemos podido atrapar!!! Por favor esperennos!!!" dijo el hombron 

CAPITULO 13: Los pequeños hermanos pokemon

*********************************************************

La pregunta de hoy: Un pokemon que se come los huevos de Pidgey

*********************************************************

La Villa Tranquila raramente tenia alboroto... pero esta vez unos ladronzuelos los tenia de cabeza a los aldeanos...

"Oigan!! Pero yo quiero mi desayuno!! No he comido nada desde ayer" exclamo Molly "Con gusto les serviriamos el desayuno, pero nos han estado robando la comida. Disculpennos por la tardanza del desayuno, pero es la oportunidad para atrapar al ladron" le dijo el hombron... 

Todos quienes trabajaban en la posada fueron a buscar al anonimo ladron de comida, dejando a todos los clientes abandonados ^_^U

"Queee??? T_T Ayyy no!! Y yo que me muero de hambre!!!" lloraba chistosamente Molly ¬_¬ "Eso te pasa por estar encerrada en tu habitacion y porque no quisiste comer nada ayer" la regaño Kazumi T_T "Buaaaaa!!! Ya lo se, no me regañes!! No lo vuelvo hacer, pero lo cierto es que ahora tengo HAMBREEEE!!!" lloraba haciendo "pucheritos" XDDD Molly "Pues si... mmm bueno Molly, si te sirve de consuelo, solo tengo un caramelo ^_^U lo quieres?" le dijo Max 

Molly casi le comio la mano Max de solo ver el pequeño caramelo XDDD

"Ñam ñam!!! Siiiii ¡!!! Damelo!!!!" dijo Molly, hambrienta ¬_¬ "Oye!! Ten mas cuidado, casi me comes la mano" le gijo Max "Lo siento, tenia mucha hambre pero... esto no me tapa ni una muelaaaaa!!! Buaaaaa, que hambre tengo!!!" exclamo la pelirroja -_-U "Ya deja de comportarte como una bebe!!!!" le grito Kazumi... pero dandose cuenta lo sensible que estaba Molly por la reciente situacion desagradable... se arrodillo al piso y le pidio disculpas al estilo japones.... ^_^UUUU "Uyy!!! Molly por favor disculpame... si?? Disculpame, fue sin querer..." le dijo Kazumi |_|U "Ehh???" decia la pelirroja extrañada... 

Max ayudo a evitar que Molly se pusiera triste o algo por el estilo, considerando lo sensible que estaba ella, asi que no hallo nada mejor que.....

_ (con cara de diablillo) "Jejejeje... eso no tiene perdon Kazumi, que tal si ahora soy yo quien te da tu merecido? XDDDD" le dijo Max preparandose para pegarle un martillazo XDDDDDDDDD 

Kazumi puso cara de ultratumba.... ^_^U

|_|U "Ehh??? Pero.... " - y luego sacudiendo su cabeza, ya que no se habia dado cuenta - "_+!!! QUE??? QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES???? NI SE TE OCURRA PEGARME!!!" dijo la ahora monstruosa Kazumi XDDD mostrando los colmillos ^_^U "Je je je je...." - se rio Max al ver que su broma resultaba, y luego hablando en voz baja - " hey!! No te iba a pegar, fue solo una broma para que se le subiera el animo" le dijo a Kazumi, mientras estaba señalando a Molly quien reia al ver tan graciosa escena de Max 

Molly a veces era como una bebe... acaso nunca cambiaria esta chica?

Al instante siguiente, ya habia pasado la broma y Max se percato de algo...

"Me pregunto que pasara con esos ladrones. Todos salieron como locos a buscarlos" dijo el muchacho "Mmmm... es verdad, por suerte esta villa es muy pacifica, ni siquiera se atreven a entrar a la cocina a robarse cosas ahora que no hay nadie. En verdad me agrado este lugar" dijo Molly "Si, pero no pueden estar buscando todo el tiempo. Ya tendran que volver" dijo Kazumi 

En efecto... al cabo de unos minutos, volvieron todos los que atendian la posada...

"Por la cara que traen no les fue bien, parece" dijo Molly "Debe ser frustrante que te roben algo y no poder recuperarlo" dijo Max "Al menos solo se roban la comida...." dijo Kazumi "Disculpe señor, no hubo suerte?" pregunto Molly al hombron de bigotes U_U "No... rayos!!! Siempre se nos escapa, pense que esta vez lo atrapariamos pero es muy escurridizo. En fin... ahora a volver al trabajo, por favor disculpennos por dejarlos esperando, lo sentimos mucho de verdad, pero es que estamos desesperados, ya no sabemos que hacer!! Pensamos que ahora si que lo atrapariamos, y que una molestia solo por hoy para los clientes, bastaria para atrapar al ladron y asi ya no tener que tener mas molestias, pero una vez mas ha sido en vano. Nuevamente, mil perdones" dijo el hombron, deshaciendose en disculpas ^_^U "Esteee... bueno, la verdad me muero de hambre, pero si es por dar un mejor servicio sin esa molestia de los ladrones, supongo que por esta vez esta bien" dijo la pelirroja, tan comprensiva como siempre ^_^!!! "Gracias bambina!!!! Tienes un corazon de oro!!! En seguida les traere sus desayunos" repuso el hombre 

Rapidamente el hombron encargo los desayunos a los cocineros. Mientras esperaban, nuestros amigos conversaban...

"Mmmmm... que te ocurre Max?" pregunto Kazumi a su amigo "Bueno, estaba pensando en que hay algo muy curioso en esto" respondio "Y que cosa?" pregunto Molly "Bueno, hasta ahora el o los ladrones se han robado nada mas que comida" "Y eso que?" pregunto Kazumi "Mmmm... bueno, no te parece raro eso?" repuso Max, cuando... 

...En ese momento, aparecio el hombron de bigotes nuevamente, trayendo los deliciosos desayunos para nuestros amigos, y ademas con un bono extra, ya que no solo eran jugos y tostadas, sino que ademas algunas frutas, huevos estrellados y un postre de leche.

^_^ "Je je je... cortesia de la casa, me ha caido muy bien su amiguita pelirroja, por ser tan comprensiva" dijo el hombron |_|U "Esteeee... g....gracias ^_^U " respondio Molly, un poco ruborizada "Je je je... por nada" 

El gran hombre se fue y nuestros amigos continuaron su conversacion, pero antes que eso Molly....

^_^!!!!! "Se ve realmente delicioso!!! Y yo con el hambre que tengo!! Pero al fin podre comeeer!! " dijo Molly, impacientisima por comer XDDD "Bien, vamos a comer, tambien empiezo a tener hambre" dijo Max ^_^ "Gracias por la comida!!!!" dijo Molly la bendicion 

Molly tenia tanta hambre que solo tragaba XDDDDD

"Ñam ñam ñam ñam ñam ñam ñam ñam ñam ñam ñam ñam ñam ñam" "Oye!!! Come mas lento, te hara daño si comes como loca" le advirtio Kazumi 

Demasiado tarde... Molly se atoro XDDDD

"Aughhhh..." -_-U "Bah!!! Toma un poco de jugo, te ayudara" le dijo Max 

Molly con la cara ya azul, se daba golpes en el pecho y Kazumi le daba palmaditas en la espalda... luego bebio el jugo y se desaroto XDDDD

"Ahhh!!! Cof cof!! " - tosio - " Ups!! Eso estuvo cerca. pero estuvo delicioso!!! ^_^" 

PAFFFFFF... Max y Kazumi se cayeron de la silla XDDDDD

Molly siempre era muy educada para todo, pero ahora verla comer como una loca, era como para sorprenderse ^_^U

|_|U "Si no te conociera tan bien, no diria que eres tu" dijo Kazumi -_-U "Bah.... pensaba que nunca mostraria esa faceta" dijo Max ^_^U "Ji ji ji... disculpenme amigos, pero tenia demasiada hambre, pero en fin... en que estabamos?" repuso Molly 

Al parecer nuestra amiga habia olvidado muy rapidamente lo que paso un par de dias atrás...

Max y Kazumi volvieron a sus asientos y continuaron con la conversacion...

"Bueno, les decia que me parece muy extraño todo esto, solo se han estado robando comida" dijo nuevamente Max, retomando la idea "Bueno, y que tiene de extraño eso?" pregunto Kazumi "No se les ha ocurrido pensar que si los ladrones fueran personas, entonces no estarian robando solo comida? Robarian ademas el dinero y otras cosas" "Entonces estas sugiriendo que los ladrones son pokemon? Puede ser eso???" dijo Molly "No estoy completamente seguro, pero es que una persona no tendria ese comportamiento, aprovecharia de robar otras cosas" dijo Max "Mmmm... si, tiene sentido. Pero entonces que sugieres?" dijo Kazumi "Pues es una estupenda oportunidad para ver de que pokemon se trata, no lo creen?" dijo Max ·_·U "Pero y si no son pokemon y son unos peligrosos ladrones?" dijo Molly con los ojos chiquititos XDDDDD -_-U "Por favor Molly!!! No pienses en eso, estoy casi seguro que son pokemon" dijo Max "Entonces si es asi, que les parece si ayudamos a los trabajadores de esta posada a descubrir a los ladrones, sean pokemon o no. Y si lo son, es una estupenda oportunidad para atraparlos, no lo creen? " propuso Kazumi, guiñando un ojo coquetamente y muy animada "Si!! Estupendo!! Entonces ya esta decidido, llamemos al hombre y digamosle nuestro plan" dijo energicamente Max 

Molly llamo entonces al hombron de bigotes...

"Esteeeee.... señor!! Podria venir un momento?" 

El hombron llego como un rayo al lado de Molly...

^_^ "Que desea señorita? Otro desayuno?" |_|UU "Este.... no!!! Queremos proponerle algo" dijo la pelirroja, algo incomoda ante tantas atenciones del hombron "Proponerme algo? Lo siento damita... soy casado, pero podria presentarte a mi hijo... je je je" le dijo, equivocadamente, el hombron 

A Max se le puso la vena hinchada... XDDDDDD

Kazumi intervino...

¬_¬U "No señor!!!" - dijo la oriental, con cara de fastidio - "Mi amiga no se refiere a eso, queremos proponerle un plan para atrapar a los ladrones" ^_^U "Ooohhh!!! Jo jo jo jo... con que era eso, bueno, un plan dices? Cuentame!! Eso me interesa" "Bueno, nos hemos dado cuenta que los ladrones siempre los pillan de improviso, y salen tras ellos una vez que ya han logrado robarles comida. Porque no mejor se quedan esperandolo y entonces lo atrapan?" dijo Max "Como puedes ver muchacho, todos estamos muy ocupados aquí y no podemos dejar de hacer nuestras labores" "Ya veo... pero entonces es por eso que queremos ofrecerles nuestra ayuda. Que le parece si nosotros vigilamos mientras ustedes trabajan?" propuso Kazumi "Pero Kazumi, no sabemos donde atacan preferentemente y tampoco sabemos por donde entran, necesitaremos a alguien que nos guie" advirtio Molly ^_^ "Entiendo... de eso no se preocupen. Normalmente estamos todos ocupados y no puede encargarse solo uno de nosotros a vigilar al ladron, pero si ustedes me ayudan, con gusto me quedo haciendo guardia con ustedes y alguien cubrira mi lugar" dijo el hombron, muy animado "Perfecto!! Ahora bien... cuando es que ellos entran a robar?" pregunto Max "A ver... dejame pensar mi buen amigo" - pensaba el amigable hombron - "creo que entran cuando todos estamos mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar y a veces durante la noche... de hecho creo que a veces dejamos alguna ventana abierta y por ahí se meten" "Entonces ya esta claro, durante la noche no vienen o no pueden robar porque esta todo cerrado a menos que haya alguna rendija por donde meterse o bien cuando estan todos descuidados" concluyo Kazumi ^_^UUUU "Oigan, pero vamos siempre a estar todos juntos, verdad? Jijiji... digan que si por favor...." suplicaba Molly, asustada ante la idea que algo peligroso pase... ^_^ "No te preocupes Molly porque yo, la gran Kazumi estara ahí para darles su merecido a los malvados!!!" dijo la oriental mostrando su fuerte brazo XDDDD (por si acaso, tiene brazos delgados considerando lo fuerte que es XDDDD) ¬_¬ "Si, claro quisiera ver si eres tan valiente si es un ladron de verdad y ademas esta con un arma de fuego" dijo ironicamente Max (como suele hacerlo XDDD) 

Molly se espanto ante esta idea ^_^U... abrazo a Kazumi y le dijo...

|_|UUU "Que????" - dijo con los ojos chiquititos XD - "No!!!! Kazumi no te expongas por favor, es peligroso" dijo Molly, abrazando a Kazumi, como no dejando que vaya a ningun lado... 

Molly cayo redondita.... XDDD

-_-U "Uyyy!!! Esta chica... pero que ingenua eres Molly!!! No te das cuenta que es otra broma pesada de Max???" |_|U "Que?? Era broma???" dijo Molly U_U "Aaay!! Me rindo!!!" se resigno Kazumi 

Molly miro con cara de odio a Max.

^_^U "Je je je... lo siento Molly" dijo Max, rascandose la cabeza XDDD ^_^ "Jo jo jo... que chicos mas alegres!! Pero no perdamos mas tiempo, debemos atrapar a los ladrones..." dijo el hombron, divertido con los tres chicos "Esta bien... pongamos manos a la obra" dijo Max "Muy bien muchachines... si quieren vuelvan aquí como a las 5 de la tarde. Villa Tranquila es tan tranquila que ya a esa hora hay muy poco trajin en la aldea. Asi que a esa hora terminamos de trabajar aquí, no cerramos pero no hay ni un cliente a esa hora y ahí podremos vigilar tranquilos" propuso el hombron ^_^!!! "De acuerdo, hasta entonces... mientras tanto aprovecharemos de recorrer la villa. Tengo tantas ganas de disfrutar de su tranquilidad" dijo Molly, ya preparandose para disfrutar de las bondades del pequeño pueblo. ^_^ "No tendran ningun problema en perderse, es muy chico aquí. Nos vemos pronto, mis nobeles entrenadores" dijo el hombron 

Molly, Kazumi y Max salieron de la posada, ya son las 11 de la mañana y un hermoso sol en el cielo azul promete un dia muy agradable... la suave brisa que proviene de unas gelidas y blancas montañas le dan una pureza unica al ambiente... Villa Tranquila estaba muy cerca de ciudad Canolly, aunque esta ultima es la que esta mas cerca de esas montañas. A medida que el dia avanza nuestros amigos visitaron diferentes lugares y no les tomo demasiado tiempo recorrer la villa. Como se dieron cuenta de inmediato que el lugar es muy pequeño, llegaron a un lugar y se quedaron bastante rato ahí, y luego partian a otro. Almorzaron al aire libre y hasta durmieron una siesta. 

Era realmente delicioso dormir una siesta bajo un frondoso arbol en medio de los prados, arriba el cielo azul con algunas blancas nubes que iban pasando a medida que pasan las horas y sin ninguna preocupacion, sin preocuparse de que algo malo ocurra (ha de ser delicioso, no creen?? Que envidia me dan!!! XDDDDD).

Un Butterfree que revoloteaba por el lugar se poso por unos momentos en la nariz de Molly... como le molestaba, Molly se rasco y el Butterfree siguio su camino. Los verdes ojos de nuestra pelirroja amiga se abrieron lentamente... se frego sus ojos y pudo ver a lo lejos que en medio del pasto algo se movia rapidamente, mientras se alejaba de ellos... le parecio ver unas orejas con puntas negras...

"Uaaaaa... " - bostezo - " ^_^ que deliciosa siesta!!" 

Abrio su pokedex para consultar la hora, y este ademas de mostrar por pantalla la hora, dijo con su graciosita voz...

"Click... Pokedex Version 3.6. Miercoles 16 de Enero del 2030, son las 17:30 horas"

"Ups!!! Creo que dormimos demasiado. Kazumi, Max, despierten, ya estamos retrasados media hora" 

Max desperto y por ultimo Kazumi

"Que dices Molly?" dijo Kazumi "Que debemos volver rapidamente... son las 5 y media" repuso Molly "Ohh.. si, ya veo... bien, vamos en marcha" dijo Max 

Caminaron a paso algo rapido despues de todo acababan de despertar de una siesta, asi que no se apuraron mucho. Iban caminando por un sendero cuando en eso Molly alcanza a ver de reojo dos siluetas que no pudo distinguir que eran...

"Que ocurre Molly?" le pregunto Kazumi "No lo se muy bien... vi algo por ahí, pero ya no estan" 

Los tres miraron en todas direcciones... hasta que su vista fue a parar a las copas de unos arboles, vieron 2 siluetas que se movian rapidamente...

"No me extrañaria que fueran los ladrones... aunque esas siluetas se vieron algo pequeñas para ser humanos... eso significa..." decia Max... "Significa que son pokemon... pero no pude ver cuales eran, esos arboles son muy espesos" dijo Kazumi "Entonces apuremonos!! Debemos llegar rapido, apuesto a que van a la posada" dijo Molly "Es verdad... vamos!!!" 

Los tres se fueron corriendo a la posada...

***********************************************************************

Pocos minutos despues, el hombron los esperaba...

"Bambinos!!! Ya me estaba preocupando, pense que no llegaban" ^_^U "Ji ji ji... nos quedamos dormidos en nuestra siesta que tomamos en el prado" dijo Molly rascandose la cabeza ^_^ "Bueno, no se preocupen. Hemos preparado un lugar al que posiblemente lleguen los ladrones" dijo el hombron "Vimos dos siluetas que venian hacia aca, pero no pudimos ver que era" dijo Max "Asi es... asi que mejor estemos preparados para todo..." repuso Kazumi "Bien, esperemoslos en ese lugar..." dijo el hombron 

Se dirigieron a la cocina, donde ya no habia nadie, los trabajadores de la posada estaban en otro lugar, realizando la contabilidad del dia y contando el dinero recaudado. En medio del piso habia una canasta con frutas y el lugar aparentaba calma y soledad... nuestros amigos mas el hombron estaban escondidos detrás de un meson (me salio verso XDDD).

"No tardaran en llegar" dijo Max 

De pronto, se escucho unos ruidos desde la ventana, que estaba abierta...

Molly sintio temor...

"Ayy!!! Kazumi... no seran los ladrones??" -_-U "Ya te dije que no son los ladrones, de seguro son los pokemon!! Y apostaria a que son esas dos siluetas que vimos" le dijo ^_^U "Ups... ji ji ji... es cierto" dijo Molly, chistosamente -_-U "Quieren callarse par de urracas!!!! O los ahuyentaran!!!" les dijo Max _+ "Oye!! A quien le dices u...." decia Kazumi, a punto de gritarle cuando... ^_^ "Shhhhhttt... damiselas por favor. Haganle caso al señorito Max" dijo en voz baja el simpatico hombron, haciendolas callar 

Kazumi y Molly asintieron... cuando en ese momento, dos siluetas se acercan a la bandeja con frutas...

"Ya estan aquí... solo un poco mas y los descubriremos... nada mas que un poco" dijo Max, ansioso de descubrir el "misterio".... 

Las siluetas se acercaron mas... y mas... y mas.... cuando por fin!!! unas pequeñas manitos tomaron un delicioso durazno (o melocoton)...

Pudieron ver por fin... un pequeñisimo ratoncillo amarillo con orejas negras y una pequeña cola, y junto a el un pequeño zorrito de 6 colas...

^_^ "Pich... pichaaaa" dijo uno.... ^_^ "Vuuuuul" respondio el otro... 

Molly y Kazumi, salieron como resorte de su escondite... y con los ojos en forma de enormes y brillantes corazones.... XDDDDDD, y con las manos juntas

+u+ "Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! Dios mio!!!!!!!!!! Pero que lindo!!!!!!! Que lindo Pichu !!!!!!!!!!!!!" exclamo Molly +u+ "Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhh!!!!!! Dios mio!!!!!!!! Pero que lindo!!!! Que lindo Vulpix!!!!!" exclamo Kazumi |_|U "Pichaaaaa???" dijo asustadisimo Pichu |_|UUU "Vuuul????" dijo tambien Vulpix 

Ambos pokemon al ver a las chicas... salieron huyendo rapidamente....

Las chicas lo habian echado todo a perder XDDDDDDDD

PAFFFFFF... se cayeron Max y el gran hombron (al estilo anime), y mas encima este hizo temblar todo el lugar con su caida XDDDDDD

Max se puso de pie con la vena hinchada, como un enorme mostruo y mostrando los colmillos.. XDDDDDD

_+!!!! "PERO EN QUE DIABLOS ESTAN PENSANDO!!!??? YA CASI LOS TENIAMOS!!! ERA LA OPORTUNIDAD PERFECTA PARA ATRAPARLOS PERO USTEDES LO ECHARON TODO A PERDEEEEEERRRRRR!!!!!" 

Molly y Kazumi se quedaron viendo entre ellas, poniendo cara de "Oh, oh..." ^_^U

·_·U "Upsss... Molly, creo que metimos la pata, amiga" dijo Kazumi ^_^U "Esteeee... ji ji ji ji.... no estaras enojado, verdad Maxy???" dijo Molly, con una ENORME gota en la cabeza, y rascandose ^_^U "Jo jo jo jo.... vaya!! Si que se derritieron por esos pokemon, mis queriditas doncellas. Pero vamos señorito Max, no se ponga tan furioso. Al menos ya sabemos que no son personas y si son pokemon entonces no deben andar en nada malo. Si roban comida debe ser por algo...." dijo muy calmadamente el enorme hombre de bigotes ¬_¬ "Bah.... si, esta bien... pero no me culpen para la proxima si se vuelven a escapar..." dijo Max, con la mejor cara de fastidio que tiene, y resignado XDDDDD ^_^ "Bueno... bueno... mejor ordenemos todo esto y preparemos el mismo plan para mañana. Tal vez tengamos suerte en resolver esto y asi ustedes podran tener sus nuevos pokemon" dijo el hombre de bigotes tan grandes como el mismo 

Otra vez Molly y Kazumi estaban con los ojos como corazones...

^o^ "Ayyy!!! Si!!!!!! Tendre un lindo... un muy lindo pichu!!! Aaahhhhhhhh!!!!" dijo Molly, derritiendose XDDDDDDDD ^o^ Ayyy!!! Si!!!!!! Tendre un lindo... un muy lindo vulpix!!! Aaahhhhhhhh!!!!" dijo Kazumi, derritiendose tambien XDDDDDDDD 

Ambas chicas se cayeron como desmayandose... XDDDDD PAFFFFF

¬_¬ "Que diablos les pasa?" dijo Max, mirandolas al suelo.... 

Pero en seguida se pusieron de pie (al estilo Tomoyo XDDDDDD)...

^_^ "Muy bien... entonces a preparar todo!!!" dijo Molly, muy animada ^_^ "Siii!!! Vamos por esos pokemon que cualquier chica desearia tener!!" dijo animadamente tambien Kazumi, tomando a Molly de un brazo y salieron disparadas a preparar todo... pasando encima de Max XDDDDD 

PAFFFFFFFF

Max quedo tirado en el suelo, lleno de marcas de huellas...

x_@ "Auuuhhgggg. Porque tendre que aguantarlas?" 

El hombron ayudo a Max a ponerse de pie...

-_-UUUU "Esto es el colmo" dijo Max, ya harto ^_^ "Jo jo jo jo jo!!!! Vamos mi estimado joven!!! No me diga que no le da gusto ver a sus amigas tan felices y animadas. Y ademas" - le decia el hombron dandole golpecitos con el codo XDDDD - " se nota que usted y esa belleza de mujer pelirroja se llevan muy bien, no es asi? Apuesto que usted quiere que atrape a esos bebes pokemon" 

Max se quedo como piedra... y si vieran como se le puso la cara!!! XDDDD roja como un tomate ^_^U

o_O!!!! "Que??? Oiga!!!! Que yo que??? Noooo!!! Esteee.. yo!!! Solo somos amigos!!! " exclamo Max 

Max movia sus manos para todos lados... XDDD. Molly y Kazumi no escuchaban nada porque tenian puesta la cabeza en otra parte pensando en los pokemon ^_^U

"Jo jo jo jo... creo que te puesto en un aprieto... bueno mi estimado joven, mejor preparemonos para mañana" dijo el hombron 

Ordenaron todo lo que dejaron tirado y prepararon el mismo plan para el dia siguiente...

***************************************************************************************

Al dia siguiente...

"Muy bien chiquilines... espero que esta vez tengamos mejor suerte" dijo el hombron... mientras se tiraba uno de sus bigotes "No tardaran en llegar... y como esta vez estamos mejor preparados, nada podria resultar mal..." dijo Max, confiado ^_^ "Por fin... muy pronto tendremos a esos lindisimos pokemon!!" decia Molly ^_^ "Si!!! Ya me muero de ganas de acariciar esos pelajes ^^" dijo Kazumi "Chicas ya callense, o nos va a pasar lo mismo que ayer" dijo Max 

Las chicas guardaron silencio cuando en eso. De nuevo pudieron divisar dos siluetas: una era Pichu y la otra Vulpix....

Kazumi estaba mas atrás de Molly, y por desgracia, muy cerca del peinado de enorme coleta que usa la pelirroja. Con su cola cosquilleaba la nariz de Kazumi, justo en el momento en que los pokemon iban a tomar la fruta....

"Ah... aahh... aaahhhh... aaaaaaaaahhhhhh........." o_O "No!!! Kazumi, aguantate!!! No estornu......" le decia Max, hablando en bvoz baja lo mas fuerte que pudo.... cuando... "Aaahhhhhh.. CHISSSSSS!!!!!!!!" 

^_^U

Los pequeños pokemon mirados asustados para ver de donde salio ese ruido... y comenzaron a dar pasitos hacia atrás, como a punto de....

"Se van a escapar!!!" dijo Molly en voz baja |_| "Pichhh.. pichuuuu!!!" "Vuuuul" "Ya se estan escapando!!!" exclamo Max "No si puedo evitarlo!!!" dijo Kazumi, saliendo rauda... |_|UUU "No Kazumi!!! Espera!!!" le advirtio Molly 

Kazumi salto como un beisbolista queriendo atrapar una bola... salto, se estiro en el aire y pudo atrapar entre sus manos al Pichu... pero...

"No Kazumi!! Sueltalo!!!" le dijo Max... "Pich... Pichuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

El pichu la ataco con un attack trueno XDDDDD

"Aaaaaaaaggghhhhhh........" 

El pichu tambien se electrocuto a si mismo debido a su fragil cuerpecito ^_^U

x_X "Piiii..... chaaaaaa" 

Molly fue a ayudar a Kazumi, pero el pequeño Vulpix regreso por Pichu... lo subio rapidamente como pudo a su lomo y se fueron... pero no si antes...

"Vuuuuuuuuuuuul" 

El pequeño zorrito lanzo un pequeño, pero efectivo lanzallamas contra la pelirroja...y su cara se quedo como café tostado XDDDDDDDD solo se veian los ojos

PAFFFF se desplomaron ambas chicas al suelo....

-_-U "Bah!!! Les dije que se quedaran quietas, pero no, tenian que no hacerme caso. Par de comadrejas nada mas..." dijio Max, con una cara de odio y de fastidio juntos!! XDDDDDDD 

Molly estaba tirada en el suelo con su cara de café tostado y Kazumi estaba como tiritona debido a la descarga electrica XDDDDDDDD...

"Ahhhggg... Mo....lly... pa.ra la pro.xima, me.jor haga.mosle ca.so a . Max" dijo Kazumi "Cof. cof." - tosio Molly, saliendole humo negro XDDD - "eres tu la que no hizo caso." Le respondio 

El hombron hacia vista por la ventana, viendo como los pequeños pokemon se alejaban

"Ooohhh vaya, esos pokemon son unos cachorritos, pero vaya que ataques tan efectivos, al menos para un humano. Me pregunto porque seran tan fuertes siendo tan cachorritos" dijo el hombron ¬_¬ "Oiga... por favor, ayudeme con mis amigas. Fuera de que lo echaron a perder todo ademas tengo que ordenar este botadero" dijo Max ^_^ "Jo jo jo jo. esos cachorritos si que les dieron una leccion a sus amigas, mi buen joven" dijo el gigante 

Al oir la palabra "cachorritos", Molly y Kazumi se pusieron de pie instantaneamente, golpeando a Max y este otra vez al suelo XDDDDD

PAFFFF

-^_^- "Cachorritos????????" dijo Molly, con los ojos grandes, asi como con forma de estrella XDD -^o^- "Cachorritos?????" dijo Kazumi tambien, de la misma forma que Molly ^_^ "Jo jo jo jo... veo que las princesas ya se han repuesto. Preparemos todo de nuevo entonces para mañana" dijo el hombron ^_^!!! "Siiiiii" 

Fueron otra vez a preparar todo, mientras el pobre de Max estaba en el suelo...

T_T "Dios mio dame paciencia!!!" dijo XDDDDDDDDDD llorando chistosamente 

***************************************************************************

Al dia siguiente...

"La tercera es la vencida!!! Esta vez nada puede fallar" dijo Max muy seguro y con un cara llena de determinacion "Ahora si que podremos tener a esos pokemon" dijo Kazumi ^_^ "Asi es y ademas descubriremos porque esos pequeños estan solos y porque andan robando comida" dijo Molly ^_^ "Jo jo jo jo... Pues eso espero, deseo de verdad que el joven caballero y las hermosas princesas puedan atrapar esos pokemon. Siento pena que los pequeñines tengan que robar" dijo el hombron "De acuerdo, todos a sus puestos..." dijo Max 

Esta vez nuestro amigo se aseguro que Kazumi y Molly no lo echaran todo a perder con sus arrebatos de ternura XDDDDD, las puso a ambas separadas en lados opuestos

No paso mucho tiempo: Los pequeños Pichu y Vulpix volvieron a aparecer entrando por la ventana que dejaron abierta a proposito...

Estaban cerca... muy cerca... y por fin, el pequeño Pichu tomo una de las frutas. Esta vez si que todo iba marchando a la perfeccion...

Max dio la orden...

"Ahora!!! Cierren todo!!!" 

Molly cerro la ventana muy rapidamente y Kazumi hizo lo mismo con la puerta, el hombron cerro todo por donde pudieran escapar...

|_| "Pich... chaaaa???" "Vuuuul????" Molly, tu turno!!" dijo Max "Tortuheart!! Wooper!!! Yo los elijo!!!" dijo la pelirroja lanzando sus pokemon rapidamente "Tooorrrccc" exclamo la tortuga saliendo de su pokebola... "Upaaaaa" dijo Wooper cuando salio de la pokebola-collar. "Rapido Tortuheart, extiende tus latigos cepa en forma horizontal" 

La tortuga extendio sus latigos de modo que todos quedaran detrás de ellos, la idea era de que sirvieran de pararrayos por si a Pichu se le ocurria usar su attack trueno

"Pichhhh... chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!" 

Pichu lanzo un attack trueno, y la estrategia de Max funciono muy bien. Tortuheart absorbio los rayos de Pichu, asi que este quedo mareado debido a que se autoelectrocuto como suele pasar...

Molly y los demas trataron de acercarse un poco, pero el Vulpix pequeñito resulto ser un fiero animalito que no se dejaria atrapar facilmente y que tampoco dejaria que tocaran a Pichu...

_ "Vuuuuulll!!!" dijo el zorrito de 6 colas en el momento en que usaba su lanzallamas... "Wooper!! Chorro de agua y apaga el fuego pero por favor no lastimes al Vulpix" ordeno Molly "Upaaaaa.... blu blu blu" decia wooper lanzando el agua. 

El fuego se apago...

Ahí estaban ahora los pokemon y los demas... Molly hizo que regresaran los suyos...

"Wooper, Tortuheart, regresen!!" 

Molly intento acercarse un poquito, pero los pokemon amenazaron con atacarla.

"Molly ten cuidado, muy pequeñitos seran pero te atacaran si se sienten amenazados" dijo Max "Lo se, pero tenemos que hacer que confien en nosotros" 

De pronto Molly, "sintio" que debia acercarse sin miedo...

^_^ "Vamos amiguitos... no tengan miedo, solo queremos ayudarlos" dijo Molly 

Los demas miraban espectantes...

Nadie respiraba, los pokemon estaban en guardia, Molly ahí sin cercarse mas de lo debido, Kazumi con los dientes apretados...

Los segundos parecian horas....

Hasta que de pronto y durante solamente un breve instante... del pecho de Molly brillo una luz muy tenue... y al instante se apago

"Molly?" dijo extrañada Kazumi, pero luego volteo la mirada hacia los pokemon cuando.... 

...el pequeño Pichu, accedio...

^_^ "Pichuuuuu" ^_^ "Pichu ya confia en nosotros!!" dijo Kazumi ^_^ "Asi parece... creo que ahora sera mas facil" dijo Max 

Pichu se dirigio hacia Vulpix y lo convencio que no debia temer...

^_^ "Pichu... pichupi... pichaaaaa" 

Vulpix entonces cambio su expresion...

^_^ "Vuuuul.... pix!!!" 

Los demas ya se acercaron a los cachorros...

"Digannos... porque robaban comida? No les han enseñado que robar no es bueno?" dijo el gran hombre 

Pichu y Vulpix comenzaron entonces una actuacion teatral explicandoles XDDD

T_T "Piii... piiii... piiii" dijo Pichu, actuando como que lloraba ^_^ "Vuuulll.. pix..vuuuul... piiix... vuuul" dijo Vulpix mientras tomaba a Pichu, y haciendo como que lo arrullaba... como eran pequeños, Vulpix no soporto el peso y.. PAFFFF, ambos cayeron XDDDDD "Ja ja ja ja ja!!!!" rieron nuestros amigos 

Pero en seguida se pusieron en pie

Luego Pichu y Vulpix se tomaron de las manos, y Pichu puso ojos como corazones mirando a Vulpix, y Vulpix puso una cara muy seria XDDDDDD

+u+ "Piiiccchhh... chuuuuu" -_- "Vuuuul" 

Luego, Vulpix se puso asi como musculoso XDDDDD y comenzo a caminar alejandose de Pichu...

Pichu, cambia como de "personaje", y toma una cuchara y hace como que tiene un rifle en sus manos (como era de acero la cuchara, le costaba sujetarla XDDD) y hace como que apunta a Vulpix...

_ "Pichuuuuuuuu!!!!" dijo el Pichu haciendo como que le disparaba x_x "Vuuuulll..." dijo Vulpix con los ojos en espiral, y desmayandose 

Luego, Pichu vuelve a su personaje anterior (cambiando su cara XD) y hace como que llora al lado de Vulpix

T_T "Piiiii... piiiii" dijo Pichu y luego se desmayo tambien 

Luego Vulpix y Pichu se ponen de pie y Pichu se pone a llorar... actuando

T_T "Piiii... piiii... piiii" 

Luego Vulpix viene, tal como es ahora, le seca las lagrimas a Pichu y le dice (en su idioma) que tiene que ser fuerte.... con mucha determinacion

"Vuuuul... vulpix!! Vuuuuul!!!" 

Finalmente, Pichu y Vulpix se ponen de pie, saludando y reverenciando al publico (o sea nuestros amigos XDDDDD) y finalizando su actuacion XDDDDDDD

;___; "BUAAAAA!!! Son huerfanitos!!! Snif!!! Snif!!! Que triste!! BUAAAA!!" lloraba Molly (esta vez en serio XDDDDD) "Entonces estos pequeñitos son huerfanitos, sus papas y su mamas los cuidaban y los querian mucho cuando recien nacieron, luego su papa se fue a buscar comida al bosque pero unos malvados cazadores mataron a su papa, y la pobre mama de sus respectivos pokemon no pudieron soportar la pena y murieron tambien... quedando ambos cachorros solos en este mundo, al parecer el pequeño Vulpix es el mayor y decidio hacerce cargo de Pichu y ambos tuvieron que volverse fuertes y robar comida para poder sobrevivir, y eso los trajo hasta aquí" explico el hombron "Ya veo... entonces por eso es que no se han dejado que la vida los pisotee... tienen muchas agallas" dijo Max "Si, pero aun asi siendo huerfanitos han sabido ser felices teniendose el uno al otro, como hermanos" dijo Kazumi ^_^ "Asi es..." - dijo Molly, dejando de llorar XD - " la vida los ha tratado duramente pero aun asi no se rinden con facilidad, quisiera tener yo esa fortaleza, ji ji ji ^_^U " repuso la pelirroja ya sonriendo "Pero es una pena que sigan asi... son tan pequeños y es muy triste que no tengan a nadie que los cuide, solo pueden cuidarse a si mismos" dijo el hombron 

Molly hablo a los dos pokemon...

^_^ "Amiguitos, sabemos que tal vez los hemos asustado pero solo queriamos saber porque hacian todo esto para asi ayudarlos. Les dire la verdad: Nos hemos encariñado mucho con ustedes, no han tenido a nedie que los quiera y nos encantaria ser nosotros quienes los cuiden , les den cariño y que se preocupen por ustedes. Prometemos quererlos mucho y convertirnos en sus grandes amigos? Por favor... nos aceptarian? Que dicen?" les dijo Molly 

Pichu y Vulpix se miraron entre si, y luego intercabiaron "palabras" XDDD

"Pichu.. piichaaaa??" "Vuuuuull...." "Piii.. pichupiii!!!" "Vuuuul??" "Pichuuuuu!!!" "Vuuuuul!!!" 

Luego se volvieron hacia los 3 amigos y saltaron a sus brazos....

^_^ "Piiichuuuuuu!!!" dijo Pichu, saltando a los brazos de Molly ^_^ "Vuuuuuul!!!" dijo Vulpix, saltando a los brazos de Kazumi 

Las dos chicas acariciaron muy tiernamente a sus pokemon, lo habian deseado tanto!!

"Les prometemos cuidarlos mucho y ser sus mejores amigos." Dijeron las dos ^_^ "Jo jo jo jo jo!!! Me alegro por ustedes princesitas!!! Al fin ya tienen a sus pokemon" dijo el hombron ^_^ "Gracias señor!! Pichu, Vulpix, el es Max, saludenlo, el tambien es nuestro amigo y sera su gran amigo tambien" dijeron las chicas haciendo que los dos pokemon miraran a Max "Hola chicos!! Que tal les va?" los saludo Max ^_^ "Pichu piiii!!!" ^_^ "Vuuuul!!!!" "Bueno chicas... usen sus pokebolas y capturenlos para asi terminar formalmente el tramite" les dijo Max "Bueno Kazumi, supongo que tu te quedaras con Vulpix verdad? Si es asi entonces yo me quedare con Pichu, te parece bien? No te molesta?" pregunto Molly ^_^ "Por supuesto que no. Me parece perfecto, entonces ya esta decidido, yo me quedo con Vulpix y tu con Pichu" asintio la oriental ^_^ "De acuerdo" dijo Molly 

Ambas dejaron a sus pokemon en el suelo y usaron sus pokebolas para atraparlos. Los pokemon entraron a ellas y la luz roja solo estuvo pocos segundos encendida y luego se apago: Los pokemon las habian aceptado como sus entrenadoras y amigas.

^_^!!! "Siii!! Ya tenemos dos nuevos amigos!!!" exclamaron ambas 

Kazumi busco algo en su mochila y Molly la miraba extrañada hasta que finalmente encontro lo que buscaba....

o_O!!! "Ayyy nooo!!!! No otra vez!!! Por favor Kazumi, ya basta con eso" suplico Molly ^_^ "Vamos amiga!! Es una oportunidad perfecta para que estemos inmortalizadas" dijo Kazumi alegremente... ^_^U "Ji ji ji ji... bueno, al menos esta vez me avisaste y no me tomaste la foto de improviso. Max, podrias tomarnos una fotografia a Kazumi y a mi por favor?" dijo Molly ~_^ "Claro, no hay problema" dijo Max, con el pulgar haciendo una seña 

Hicieron salir a los pokemon de sus pokebolas y los tomaron en sus brazos...

"Listas chicas? Sonrian!! A la 1, 2... y 3!!!" dijo Max 

CLICK...

"Ya esta" ^_^ "Jo jo jo jo.... maravilloso!!! Las señoritas y el señorito han actuado de lo mas bien. Estoy seguro que cuidaran a esos pokemon con cariño. Lastima que el señorito no haya atrapado ningun pokemon" dijo el hombron... ^_^ "Es cierto... muchas gracias Max, fuiste muy lindo en ayudarnos" dijeron las dos chicas 

Max se sonrojo un poco... y luego dirigiendose al hombron

"No se preocupe por eso. Es cierto que ahora no tengo tantos, pero ya atrapare a un nuevo pokemon para mi. Ademas nos habian dicho que en ciudad Canolly hay un grande y hermoso lago. De seguro debe haber buenos pokemon ahí para atrapar" dijo Max, sin preocupacion "Jo jo jo!!! Asi me gusta!!! Hay que hacer las cosas con calma, muy buena filosofia mi joven amigo" "Muchas gracias... bueno chicas es hora de irnos, oigan!! Me estan escuchando?" decia Max cuando... 

... Molly y Kazumi solo admiraban a los pequeños cachorros pokemon XDDDD

¬_¬ "Bah!!! Tendre que llevarmelas" "Ups!!! Je je je je... disculpanos Max, tienes razon. Ya nos vamos." dijo Kazumi "Gracias por todo... emmm.. uuyy!!! Nunca le preguntamos su nombre señor!!" dijo Molly ^_^ "Jo jo jo jo. es verdad, no me habia dado cuenta!!! Erick, mis estimados, mi nombre es Erick" dijo el gran hombron "Bueno Erick, muchas gracias por todo, ahora nos vamos a ciudad Canolly" dijo Molly "Adios mis queridas damitas y mi estimado caballero!! Cuando puedan no dejen de visitarnos!!!" se despidio Erick "Muchas gracias Erick... Adios!!!!" se despidieron los tres 

Y asi... Molly y Kazumi tienen a 2 nuevos amiguitos: Un Pichu y un Vulpix, una valiosa adicion a su equipo que les ayudara mucho en sus aventuras. Max no consiguio atrapar ningun pokemon pero no pierde los animos y sabe que ya llegara su oportunidad. Que habra sido esa luz tenue que salio del pecho de Molly? Quien sabe.... lo cierto es que ahora se dirigen a la tan mencionada y hermosa ciudad Canolly, custodiada por una imponente montaña blanca y gelida, en donde Molly espera ganar su cuarta medalla de la liga Sky.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...

***************************************************************************

La respuesta: Sneasel!!!

***************************************************************************

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Hola!!! Esta vez me demore mucho menos en tener listo este capitulo. En verdad despues de tanta accion, aventura y dramas que hubieron en los 3 capitulos anteriores, ya hacia falta un capitulo livianito, y hasta tierno diria yo e incluso me atrevo a decir que me salio un poco "rosado" XDDDDDD, pero eso no tiene nada de malo. Este fanfic tiene de todo y bueno... espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora. Que rapido hemos avanzado!! (al menos relativamente), el 4to gimnasio esta a la vuelta de la esquina!!!

Como habran notado, casi se me va el nombre del hombron gigante con casi aspecto de vikingo, espero que su descripcion la hayan captado a la perfeccion, al igual que la descripcion del pueblo y el ambiente que se vive alli. Envidiable verdad? XDDD

Otra cosa, que les parecio la actuacion de Pichu y Vulpix?

Y por ultimo, este capitulo esta especialmente dedicado a mi hermanita, Ashley!!! A quien le fascinan los Vulpix y ojala que le haya gustado este capitulo.

PROXIMO CAPITULO: "La casa de los espejos!!"


	14. La casa de los espejos

Luego de haber conseguido dos nuevos amigos pokemon: Un Pichu y un Vulpix, Molly, Kazumi y Max finalmente llegan a la ciudad Canolly. En cuanto llegaron, la belleza del lugar los dejo cautivados ^^.

"Click... Ciudad Canolly: La ciudad del aire puro. Todos los servicios estan disponibles. Canolly es ciudad mas hermosa de todo el territorio Sky, según los turistas. Su fama se ha extendido por todo el mundo, siendo la inspiracion para muchos artistas debido a su belleza. Antiguamente se fundo como un barrio residencial para gente acomodada, los cuales construyeron casas y edificios con una belleza arquitectonica unica. Pero las favorables condiciones de desarrollo hizo que mucha gente se viniera a vivir aquí. La estacion de policia se encuentra en la Avenida del Lago, el centro pokemon se ubica en la plaza central y el gimnasio pokemon se ubica en la Avenida del hielo. La lider de gimnasio, Elena, otorga la medalla Espejo a quien logre vencerla." Dijo el pokedex con su graciosa voz.

^_^!!! "Ohhhhh....!!!! no puedo creerlo... que ciudad mas bonita!!! ^_^ " dijo Molly, cuyos verdes ojos quedaron clavados en las hermosas pérgolas que cada ciertos metros adornaban las avenidas de la ciudad. 

- "Nada mas miren esa montaña!!! Los jardines y prados que se ven alla, son hermosisimos!! ^_^!!!" exclamo Kazumi

"Si, es verdad, esa montaña le da un aire majestuoso a la ciudad y nada mas miren ese lago, rodeado por esos campos... debe ser el lugar perfecto para descansar, pasar un dia de campo y ademas para atrapar pokemon ^_^" dijo Max, quien ya estaba pensando en ponerse manos a la obra "Y a proposito de pokemon, sabes de que tipo son los pokemon que usa la lider de gimnasio Molly?" pregunto Kazumi ^_^U "La verdad.... no tengo ni la menor idea" dijo la pelirroja ¬_¬ "Pero como... no sabes que pokemon podria usar?" dijo Kazumi "Si no sabes que pokemon usara la lider, como vas a planear tu estrategia?" dijo Max "Bueno... la verdad no lo se, pero ... y a ustedes se les ocurre que pokemon podria usar?" pregunto Molly "Pues......." dijo Max ^_^U "La verdad, tampoco tenemos ni idea" respondio Kazumi 

PAFFFFF....

Molly se fue de espaldas XDDDDDDD

-_-U "Ay no!!!! Y ahora como hare para planear una estrategia? No se que hacer..." decia Molly cuando..... "Quieren saberlo? Yo podria darles una mano........." dijo una voz a sus espaldas 

**********************************************************************

CAPITULO 14: LA CASA DE LOS ESPEJOS

LA PREGUNTA DE HOY: El pokemon que hasta hoy (Marzo de 2003) mas quiere a Ash

**********************************************************************

Molly volteo, porque esa voz le parecio muy familiar. Al darse cuenta de quien era, se puso muy feliz...

^_^!!!! "Tio Brock !!!!!! no puedo creerlo, encontrarte aquí!!! Que alegria!!!" exclamo Molly, corriendo a abrazar a su padrino. "Molly, que bueno verte!! Tanto tiempo!! Hace algun tiempo que no nos veiamos. Y como ha estado mi ahijada favorita?" dijo Brock, saludando cariñosamente a su ahijada ^_^ "Muy bien tio!! Supongo que ya sabes que estoy tratando de ser entrenadora pokemon. He conocido lugares muy bonitos hasta ahora" "Si, lo supe, Ash y Misty me contaron que andabas de viaje, y nunca imagine que ya estuvieras tan lejos de tu casa, y menos encontrarte por aca" ^_^ "Y menos yo!!! A decir verdad extraño mucho a mi familia, pero por suerte mis amigos me han estado apoyando en todo" "Y no vas a presentarme a tus amigos?" le dijo Brock ^_^U "Oh.. es verdad, con la emocion de verte me olvide por completo. Bueno, ella es mi mejor amiga Kazumi Asamiya, y el es mi nuevo amigo desde que comenzamos a viajar, Maxwell Yamada, y ha sido muy amable con nosotras" ^_^ "Encantada, soy Kazumi" "Hola!! Puede llamarme Max, a decir verdad me acomoda mas" "Mucho gusto chicos, soy Brock, el padrino de Molly" ^_^U "Asi es, es mi padrino, aunque yo prefiero decir que es mi tio XDDD" agrego Molly "Veo que estas muy bien acompañada, ahijada" le dijo Brock, con suspicacia ·_· "Eh???" se extraño Molly, con los ojos chiquitos XD 

Max estaba con una enorme gota, solo miraba para abajo XDDDDDD

^_^ "Ji ji ji ji ji...." se reia a escondidas Kazumi, quien era la unica que entendio la "broma" de Brock 

Para romper la suspicacia, Brock agrego...

"Y dime Molly, supongo que has venido a competir por una medalla pokemon, verdad?" "Esteeee... si tio, ya tengo 3 medallas!! Y me dijeron que aquí hay un gimnasio pokemon. Pero creo que me sera muy dificil ganar, porque no tengo ni la menor idea de que pokemon usa Elena, la lider del gimnasio. Pero... tu que haces aquí tio?" le pregunto Molly "Je je je... a eso iba: Escuche que conversabas de eso con tus amigos y creo que lo que te voy a decir te va a interesar mucho" le dijo Brock "Y que cosa es?" "Bueno, estoy aquí en ciudad Canolly, porque como tus padres te habran dicho, he dedicado casi toda mi vida en ser un criador pokemon, y por supuesto que cada vez quiero saber mas acerca de cómo cuidar y criar a cada tipo de pokemon. Y como uno nunca deja de aprender, hace poco se han descubierto nuevos tipos de pokemon, y aquí en ciudad Canolly se hara una conferencia acerca de los cuidados y caracteristicas de los pokemon del tipo Crystal, de los cuales tambien quiero aprender como criarlos" "Queeee??? Pokemon del tipo cristal? De verdad existe tal tipo?" exclamo Kazumi "Por supuesto!! Y es justamente el tipo de pokemon que usa la lider del gimnasio de esta ciudad" "Ah si????" "Asi es... y si desean pueden acompañarme, dire que vienen conmigo" dijo Brock... 

Los 4 comenzaron a caminar siguiendo a Brock, llevandolos entonces al edificio donde se desarrollaria la conferencia...

^_^ "Estupendo Molly, asi podras aprender acerca de los pokemon de cristal" le dijo Kazumi "Asi es, y tambien te servira mucho para planear tu estrategia" le dijo Max "Y quien dara esa conferencia tio Brock?" pregunto Molly "Sera la misma lider del gimnasio y tambien estara ahí Tracey, quien explicara varias cosas en cuanto a la naturaleza de estos pokemon" 

Kazumi se quedo como en las nubes... xDDDD

"Va a estar el... el... el... el........ guapisimo profesor Tracey!!!! ^_^!!!!! " dijo Kazumi con ojos de corazon XDDDDD -_-U "Bah!! Otra vez va a empezar con lo mismo esta comadreja" dijo Max _!!!! "Oye!!! Ya te dije que no soy una comadreja!!!!!!!!!" le grito Kazumi ^_^U "Esta bien, esta bien... no eres una comadreja, comadreja" le siguio con la broma Max, XDDDDDDDDD "Uuuyyy!!!! Como les gusta arruinarme mis sueños romanticos!!!!" ^_^U "Vamos Kazumi, no te enojes, Max solo bromea" le calmo Molly "Y se ve que tu lo comprendes mucho eh Molly?" le dijo Brock... "Que????? A que te refieres" le dijo Molly, sonrojada "Jajajaja... no nada..." "Este ..... bueno, y como esta tia Jeannette?" pregunto Molly a Brock "Bueno, esta un poco resfriada, pero bien. Por eso no quiso venir" respondio el padrino de Molly 

Los cuatro continuaron su camino, hasta que llegaron al edificio donde se desarrollaria la conferencia. No se notaba mucha actividad, habian llegado muy temprano aun.

"Creo que llegamos demasiado temprano" dijo Brock "Asi parece, como cuanto tiempo faltara?" pregunto Max "Son las 9 de la mañana, la conferencia empieza a las 11" dijo Brock "Vaya.... tendremos que esperar todo ese rato?" dijo Molly "Parece.... y con todas las cosas que tenemos para hacer hoy" dijo Kazumi "Mmmm... si, y a decir verdad no creo que nos alcance el dia, Molly quiere enfrentar a la lider de gimnasio, y eso llevara bastante tiempo, pero ademas no podemos perdernos la conferencia, y por si fuera poco yo quiero atrapar algun pokemon en el genial lago que tiene esta ciudad." Dijo Max "Eso!! Y ademas tambien queremos recorrer esta ciudad que seria un pecado si no la conocemos aunque sea un poco si es tan bonita" dijo Molly "Les propongo esto, mientras ustedes esperan, yo ire solo al lago. Tal vez tenga suerte y atrape algun pokemon durante las dos horas que faltan. Luego vendre con ustedes y estaremos en la conferencia, luego seguiremos con lo que teniamos planeado" dijo Max "De acuerdo, ve tu y nosotros te esperamos" dijo Kazumi ^_^ "Muy bien, entonces... pokemon preparense porque al menos uno de ustedes sera mio!! Jejejeje" dijo Max... tomando su bolso y yendo en direccion del lago "A ver si los pokemon te confunden con una carnada y te comen. Aunque creo que les dara indigestion, jajajaja" le dijo Kazumi, devolviendole la broma de hace un rato.... XDDDDD ¬_¬ "Muy graciosa" 

Max se fue hacia el lago mientras las chicas y Brock se quedaban esperando a que empezara la conferencia....

******************************************************************************

No le tomo mucho tiempo a Max llegar al lago: A lo mas pasaron 15 minutos

"Ahhhhh... que delicia!! Este lago es espectacular, y esa montaña se refleja muy bien en el agua. Seguramente los pokemon que hay aquí son muy sanos. Una vez que termine el duelo de Molly, las traere aquí para que lo conozcan. Les gustara mucho" pensaba Max 

El muchacho dejo sus cosas en el suelo, y comenzo a prepararse para pescar...

"Muy bien... aquí voy!!!" 

Max lanzo el hilo y la carnada lo mas lejos que pudo, y ahí se quedo esperando. Para no sentirse tan solo, saco la pokebola de Phanpy y lo hizo salir...

"Phanpy, yo te elijo!!" "Phaaaannnp" "Ven aquí Phanpy... quedate a mi lado. Necesitabamos esto verdad?" le dijo Max, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza 

Para Phanpy esto era todo un honor, quedarse al lado de su entrenador solo para descansar y hacer compañía, no solo porque lo necesita para una batalla. Max comprendio esto, y penso que para los demas esto los haria sentirse muy felices tambien, asi que hizo salir a todos sus pokemon...

"Hitmonchan, Machoke, salgan tambien!!! " "Hitmon... chan!!!!" "Ma... chok!!!" "Chicos, esperaremos aquí hasta que la conferencia empieze, asi que mientras esperamos que les parece si descansamos un rato aquí?" les dijo Max ^_^ "Machokk!!!" ^_^ "Monchan!!!" "Perfecto!! Sabia que les gustaria... Phanpy y yo nos quedaremos esperando hasta que algo pique la carnada. Si quieren pueden entrenarse un poco peleando entre ustedes, y asi estiran sus musculos, pero no vayan a alejarse, de acuerdo?" "Monchan" "Chok!!!" 

Machoke y Hitmonchan asintieron. Max se recosto en el pasto sujetando la caña con unas piedras y palos y Phanpy se quedo a su lado, echado como perrito xDDD mientras tanto los pokemon luchadores intercambiaban algunos golpes suaves, a modo de entrenamiento

***********************************************************************************

Mientras tanto. El tiempo avanzaba, la gente comenzaba a llegar y ya se veia mas movimiento en el edificio donde se desarrollaria la conferencia.

"Falta poco para que comienze la conferencia, ya comienzan a llegar las personas invitadas." Dijo Brock "Asi es... estoy ansiosa de que esto comienze pronto, y despues de esto, iremos a combatir al gimnasio ^_^ " dijo Molly "Si, sera interesante conocer a los pokemon cristal" 

Molly miraba para todos lados como la gente comenzaba a llegar, definitivamente ahora si que habia mucho mas movimiento que hace un rato. En el momento que Molly observaba la gente, sus ojos verdes se clavaron en una persona. Una linda mujer delgada, de 23 años, una abundante cabellera color marron, ojos azules... si!!! No podia estar equivocada, su nueva amiga lider de gimnasio de hace algun tiempo que conocio en ciudad Candela...

^_^!!! "Mary Kate!!!!???? No puedo creerlo!! Tu tambien viniste??" la saludo Molly muy contenta ^_^ "Pero si es Molly!!! Vaya!! Nunca pense encontrarte por aquí, como has estado? Que tal estan tus pokemon despues de la batalla que tuvimos?" la saludo tambien Mary Kate. "Estan muy bien ^_^ de hecho atrape algunos nuevos y los que ya tenia tambien se volvieron muy fuertes" "Eso me alegra, y dime has cuidado bien la medalla que te otorge? ~_^ has ganado mas supongo, y ahora vienes por la medalla Espejo, no es asi?" ^_^U "Pues si, he tratado de pelear lo mejor que he podido" le contesto Molly "Vamos!!! Con los consejos que te di y todo lo que te enseñe, de seguro te habras convertido en muy buena entrenadora" le dijo la Lider 

Kazumi y Brock interrumpen

"Mary Kate!! Hola como estas?" la saludo Kazumi "Muy bien, que grata sorpresa me he llevado al encontrarlas" 

Molly presento a Mary Kate con Brock...

"Tio Brock, ella es Mary Kate, la lider de gimnasio de ciudad Candela, estuve en serios aprietos cuando tuve que pelear con sus pokemon. Fue muy amable conmigo cuando estuvimos alla" 

Brock, la saludo muy galante, pero ya no haciendo el ridiculo como antes XDDDDDDD

"Que tal señorita, soy Brock el criador duro como roca, valiente e intrepido......." o.O "Esteeee... mucho gusto" dijo Mary Kate, algo incomoda ^_^U "Tu padrino si que es un don Juan, ji ji ji" dijo Kazumi -_-U "Tio Brock!!!! A Jeanette no le gustara nada esto _!!!" dijo Molly regañando a Brock T_T "Esta bien... solo jugaba no mas.... guaaaaa" 

Brock, solo jugaba con los dedos... y encongido como cuando le mencionaban a la profesora Ivy XDDDD

"Por cierto, y su amigo? Max? Donde esta? No viene con ustedes?" pregunto Mary Kate "Bueno, como no quizo esperar a que empezara la conferencia, se fue al lago a ver si puede pescar algun pokemon que haya por alla. Se fue hace como 1 hora" respondio Molly ^_^ "Ya veo... aja!!! y tu por supuesto sabes donde esta, que esta haciendo y cuanto tiempo lleva alla verdad? Todo bien controlado, ji ji ji ~_^ " le dijo Mary Kate, con suspicacia y guiñandole un ojo... 

Molly se quedo como impavida... xDDDDDDDD

|_|UUUU "Esteeeee.... q.... que....... que quieres decir con eso?" respondio la pelirroja, no comprendiendo muy bien... o si... o quien sabe xDDDDDDDDDDDD ^_^ "Ji ji ji ji... nada... dejalo asi" le dijo la Lider 

Mary Kate le hablo en voz baja a Kazumi

"(Parece que sigue tan distraida como siempre, verdad? Je je je je)" ^_^U "(Ji ji ji... pues si, pero algun dia se dara cuenta)" respondio la oriental de cabello negro 

Posteriormente Molly, para que no seguir sintiendose incomoda con las bromitas que le hacian sus amigas, cambio el tema.

"Y dime Mary Kate, que haces aquí? No habras cerrado el gimnasio verdad?" pregunto Molly "La verdad no, cerre por unos dias el gimnasio porque supe acerca de la conferencia de este lugar y como todo lider de gimnasio que se precie como tal debe estar al tanto de lo que pasa en le mundo pokemon. Y ademas supe por ahí que mis pokemon tienen ventaja contra los pokemon que se mostraran aquí" "De verdad?" pregunto Kazumi "Asi es... un antiguo compañero de escuela lo supo por casualidad y me conto que los pokemon del tipo cristal son debiles contra el tipo fuego. Y como el fuego es mi elemento favorito, quise venir a comprobar si es verdad..... " decia Mary Kate, y luego poniendo unos ojazos grandotes y brillantes XDDD "ooohhhh ^_^!!!! Seria la mas feliz del mundo si mis pokemon de fuego son fuertes contra ese tipo ^_^ eso comprobaria que los pokemon de fuego son los mejores!!!" 

Mary Kate termino de decir eso y se derritio xDDDDDDDDD

-_-U "Mary Kate? Estas bien?" 

La lider se levanto enseguida... xDDDDDD (estilo Tomoyo)

^_^U "Este..... jejeje.. si, disculpen, es que cuando pienso en el fuego, me vuelvo loca" XDDDDDDDD dijo la lider ^_^ "Entonces puede que pierdas la razon si te interesa explorar los fuegos de la pasion!!!" dijo Brock, galante como siempre.... 

Molly regaño a Brock poniendose como un gigantesco monstruo frente a el xDDDDD

_+!!!! "TIO BROCK!!! LE VOY A CONTAR DE ESTO A JEANETTE SI SIGUES ASI!!!!!!!!" 

Brock se quedo chiquitito xDDDDDDD y todo azul..

T_T "Waaaaaahhh... solo bromeaba... una bromita nada mas, je je je T_T no creeras que engañaria a Jeaneete o si" ¬_¬ "Si.... claro" "Waaahhhh... primero era tu mamá, Misty... y ahora me regañas tu" "Y con razon mi mamá te debe haber regañado tanto, ya veo por que...." le dijo Molly 

*********************************************************************************************

Mientras Molly regañaba a su padrino Brock, en el lago, Max estaba esperando que picara algun pokemon. Hitmonchan y Machoke seguian estirando sus musculos, y asi pasaron los minutos, cuando de pronto, Phanpy, levanta su nariz, como olfateando algo...

"Monchan??" "Choook..." "Que ocurre Phanpy? Y ustedes chicos? Que les ocurre?" 

Max y sus pokemon miraban hacia unos arbustos... cuando de pronto, la caña de pescar comenzo a moverse...

"Eh? Aaahh!!! Que bien!! Ha picado uno!!" 

Max fue a tomar su caña para lograr atrapar el pokemon... era realmente grande y oponia mucha resistencia...

|_| "Aaahhhgggg... es ...... realmente....... grande!!!!" 

Por mas que trataba de tirar, no podia por si solo....

"Rayos!!! Aaaahhhgggggg.... no puedo, es muy fuerte..... ya se... Machoke, por favor ayudame!!" dijo Max "Ma chok!!!" 

Max y Machoke tiraron lo mas fuerte que pudieron, pero gracias a la fuerza de este ultimo lograron sacar a un enorme!!!.............. 

........

........

........ Magikarp xDDDDDDDDDDDD

-_-U "Vaya, debi imaginarmelo...." 

Digamos que Max no tenia su mejor cara de satisfaccion... sin embargo

"Hey!! pero que estoy diciendo? Si en realidad es fantastico!! ^_^ " 

Ahora la cara de Max cambio a una emocionante expresion en su rostro... saco una pokebola para atrapar a Magikarp y lo hace entrar.

"Estupendo!! Esto sera un verdadero desafio, apuesto que lograre hacer que este Magikarp se vuelva muy fuerte. Gracias Machoke, sin tu ayuda la verdad es que este desafio nunca me hubiera llegado, gracias amigo!!" ^_^ "Ma chok!!!" 

Los arbustos comenzaron a moverse....

Los pokemon de Max estaban inquietos...

"Pero que demonios!! Hace rato que esos arbustos se mueven. Quien este ahí sal ahora mismo!!!" 

Dos sujetos aparecieron entonces....

"Ja ja ja ja... asi que nos descubriste eh?....." 

***************************************************************************************

Pasaron algunos minutos cuando Kazumi diviso.... a su amor imposible XDDDDD

-^_^-!!!!!!!! "Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!! Es... es.... es....es.....es...... el profesor Tracey!!!!!" 

PAFFFFFF

Kazumi se desmayo XDDDDDD

"Hola chicos!! Molly, Brock!! Hola, tanto tiempo como te ha ido en tu viaje?" dijo Tracey, a medida que se acercaba a ellos ^_^ "Tio Tracey!! Me ha ido muy bien, ya tengo 6 pokemon y 2 de los cuales son de los nuevo que me contaste, un Dolphine y un Tortuheart" "Que bueno!! Eso me alegra mucho... y tu Brock como has estado?" "Muy bien gracias" "Que bien, pero... que le pasa a tu amiga, Molly?" ^_^U "Ji ji ji ji.... creo que se asombro al ver algo...." 

Kazumi se puso de pie como un resorte XDDDDDDD

"Uy!!! Pero profesor Tracey... yo nada mas.... esteee... examinaba el suelo!!! Si!! " "El suelo?" "Si.... este, quiero decir... vino a verme? Quiero decir!!!! Vino a ver los pokemon de cristal?" tartamudeo la oriental XDDDDD "Claro, como fuimos Ash, Misty y yo junto a un chico y su hermana en el archipielago Naranja, quienes descubrimos un Onix de cristal, me imagine que no seria el unico y que debia haber mas. Los estudios dieron su fruto y ahora podemos ofrecer esta conferencia" 

La conferencia pokemon por fin ya empieza....

"Ay no.... esto ya va a comenzar y Max no ha llegado" dijo preocupada Molly "Mmmm... no te preocupes, tal vez aun no logre capturar a un pokemon" dijo Kazumi "Bueno, sera mejor que pasemos a los asientos, esto ya va a comenzar o nos quedaremos de pie" dijo Mary Kate 

El salon principal se lleno muy pronto de entrenadores de todas partes del mundo, en realidad parecia un gimnasio pokemon, pero la elegancia del lugar le daba un aire mas distinguido...

Nuestras amigas, mas Brock y Mary Kate, tomaron asiento, primero se sento Kazumi, al lado de Tracey XDDDDD

-^_^- "El lindisimo profesor Tracey esta sentado a mi lado.... snif... WAAAAA quiero llorar!!! Mi sueño hecho realidad!!!" 

Tracey estaba medio asustado viendo a Kazumi por lo rara que se ponia XDDD

- ¬_¬ "Oye Kazumi, tranquilizate, si?" le dijo Molly

luego se sento Mary Kate, y en el tercer asiento se iba "rapidamente" a sentar Brock cuando xDDDDDD....

¬_¬ "Aahhh no!!! Eso si que no, yo me sentare aquí, y tu te sientas AQUÍ tio Brock!!!" le dijo Molly con cara de odio a su padrino Brock xDDDDD cambiandolo de lugar haciendo que se sentara en el ultimo asiento, quedando ella entre Brock y Mary Kate XDDDD T_T "Waaahhh... que no confias en tu tio Brock? Molly?" ^_^U "Es la Molly que yo conozco?" dijo Mary Kate a Kazumi ^_^U "Bueno, normalmente es la chica mas encantadora del mundo, pero cuando se enfada... se enfada!! Ji ji ji ..." respondio la oriental 

Efectivamente, ahora Molly dejo de ser la chica dulce y tierna XDDDD al menos mientras Brock estuviera de don Juan XDDDDDD

La conferencia comenzo... una elegante mujer rubia, cabello liso, vestida con una blusa y una falda azul, de unos 27 años (el estilo del peinado asi como el de Blue Mary, de KOF xDDD) aparecio en el centro del salon, el cual en realidad era una arena de batalla.

"Muy buenos dias entrenadores, mi nombre es Elena y es un placer para mi compartir con ustedes muchos consejos acerca de este nuevo tipo de pokemon descubierto: el tipo Cristal." 

Acto seguido, saco una pokebola y la lanzo....

"Bleiball !!! Yo te elijo!!" 

Un pokemon de mediana estatura, color celeste, en algo parecido a un Ampharos, de cuerpo alargado, sus manitos siempre adelante, unas recias patas y una cola larga, curvada hacia arriba y terminada con una conocida bola electrostatica (de esas que tienen rayos por dentro y al acercar la mano los rayos se van hacia la mano xD), aparecio en frente del asombro de todos. El cuerpo de este pokemon brillaba, parecia como de otro planeta, debido a la forma de su cabeza y la forma de sus ojos, se veia algo sofisticado, pero tambien tenia su belleza.

|_| "Ooohhh... miren eso!! Que pokemon tan extraño!!" exclamo la pelirroja... 

Molly saco su pokedex y lo apunto hacia la extraña criatura...

"Click, pokemon detectado: BleiBall, el pokemon de cristal. BleiBall tiene todo su cuerpo hecho de pequeños cristales. Los investigadores pokemon aun no descubren como puede sobrevivir si la temperatura de su sangre es muy baja. BleiBall es un pokemon del tipo Cristal/Electrico"

La sorpresa ante aquel pokemon era mayuscula. Muchos pokemon nuevos habian visto desde que se embarcaron en Puerto Azul: Dolphine, el primero de ellos, Vulcanix, Tortuheart, Emberdrag, Rockchoke, Porygon 3, entre otros... pero este era diferente, para empezar era de un tipo nuevo, y ademas sus ojos... tenia una mirada tan... penetrante, como si el pokemon adivinara el pensamiento de la persona que lo mira.

- "Comenzemos entonces con la demostracion...." dijo Elena...

Aquello parecia una clase magistral acerca de este tipo de pokemon. Elena explicaba todo con tal grado de conocimiento, que todos estaban muy atentos siguiendo sus explicaciones.

"El que Elena explique las caracteristicas de los pokemon de cristal, a sabiendas que asi todos sabran sus secretos, significa entonces que debe ser una excelente lider de gimnasio" dijo Kazumi "Por supuesto que si, debe serlo. Uyyy!!! ^_^!!! Yo como lider de gimnasio tambien, me encantaria tener un duelo contra ella!!! Sus pokemon de cristal deben ser muy fuertes, aunque los de fuego tienen ventaja, pienso que aun asi sera una rival durisima de vencer" 

La conferencia continuo por algunas horas, con diversos consejos acerca de cuidados, fortalezas, debilidades, etc...

*********************************************************************************

Los tres sujetos, vestidos igual que hombres de negro, estaban frente a Max...

"Je je je je. Bueno muchachito, ahora entreganos a tus pokemon o tendras que venir con nosotros" ¬_¬ "Bah!! Quien diablos son ustedes? Son el equipo Rocket, verdad? Porque diablos andan siempre molestandonos?" dijo Max, ya harto que se esten repitiendo lo mismo, dandose al mismo tiempo cuenta de la diminuta insignia con la letra "R" en el ojal del uniforme. "Eso no te importa. Nuestro unico objetivo es convertirnos en la organización criminal mas poderosa del mundo." "Bah!!! Si creen que lograran atraparme estan muy equivocados!!!" "Eso es lo que tu crees!!!" 

Los 3 hombres de negro sacaron 1 pokemon cada uno...

"Rhydon, ve!!!" "Ekans, yo te elijo, atrapa a ese muchacho!!!" "Electabuzz!!! Ve ahí y paraliza a ese chico!!" 

Los 3 pokemon salieron de sus pokebolas...

"Grrrrr!!!!!" "Ekansssssss" "Buuuuuuzzzzzz!!!!" 

Electabuzz obedecio de inmediato al tercer hombre de negro y uso su descarga electrica...

"Buuuuuuzzzz!!!!" 

Las ondas trueno iban directo hacia Max!!!!.....

**************************************************************************

La conferencia pokemon ya habia terminado, y Molly quiso ir a hablar con Elena... cuando en ese momento, se topa con un desagradable sujeto gordo..... (rayos!!!)

"Oye tu!!! Pelirroja...." ¬_¬ "Ay no!!! Es Rott" "JA!!! La pelirroja aca en ciudad Canolly. Quien diablos crees que eres? Que conferencia mas aburrida, eres una tonta si le encuentras algo de interesante a esos pokemon tan afeminados. JA!! De cristal, no tienen nada de interesante, basta que les arrojes fuego y ya esta." Dijo el desagradable de Rott "Como puedes decir eso? Si esos pokemon son tan hermosos, como cualquier otro" "Entonces eres una autentica estupida si te gustan.... JA JA!!!" 

Kazumi no aguanto mas, y exploto....

_+!!! "Mira malnacido, largate de aquí o te dejare sin dientes ahora mismo!!!" dijo la oriental, agarrandolo del cuello y empuñando su mano, listo para propinarle un buen puñetazo si decia siquiera 1 palabra mas... "Grrrrr...." Rott solo apretaba los dientes... Kazumi realmente inspiraba miedo en su estado de enojo... "Ya basta!!! Que pasa aquí!!!" 

Kazumi solto al gordo de Rott...

"Es este tipo sin respeto y maleducado que solo esta hablando mal de ti y de tus pokemon" le dijo Kazumi "Bah!!! Y eso que!!! La verdad no le encontre nada de interesante a tu estupido pokemon" 

Elena, puso cara desafiante, obviamente estaba molesta...

"Mira novato mediocre, esta bien si a alguien no le llamo la atencion lo que ofreci. Esta bien si no le caigo bien a alguien. Esta bien si a alguien no le gustan los pokemon de cristal. Pero si vienes aquí a ofenderme y a hablar mal de mis pokemon, ESO NO ESTA NADA BIEN!!!! Y EN MI CASA DEBES RESPETARME PORQUE ESTA ES MI CASA!!!! Y EN MI CASA LA QUE MANDA SOY YO!!!!! Y SI CREES QUE PUEDES OFENDERME GRATUITAMENTE Y DECIR QUE MIS POKEMON SON DEBILES, VOY A DARTE UNA DEMOSTRACION DE QUE TAN MEDIOCRE ERES" 

El publico que aun no se retiraba del salon, estaba de acuerdo con Elena...

"Si!!!!" "Dale su merecido a ese mequetrefe, preciosa" "Vamos gallina!!! A ver de que estas hecho!!!" 

Rott no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar el duelo...

Ya en la arena... el poco publico que aun quedaba, y Molly, Kazumi, Mary Kate y Brock estaban ahí observando...

"Que tal ese Rott? Es peor que Gary Oak cuando desafiaba a Ash" pregunto Brock ¬_¬ "Bah!! Es el entrenador mas mediocre, arrogante y mentiroso que he visto. Hasta yo puedo ganarle" dijo Kazumi "Bueno, como dicen, perro que ladra no muerde" agrego Mary Kate "Si, pero aun asi no he podido ganarle" dijo Molly "Como? No le has podido ganar?" pregunto Brock "No, nos hemos enfrentado 3 veces y en las 3 me ha vencido" contesto la pelirroja 

El duelo comenzo.... Elena propuso a Rott...

"Para hacer las cosas mas interesantes, si logras siquiera derrotar a 1 pokemon mio, te dare la medalla espejo, de acuerdo? Elije a 1 pokemon tuyo... sera un duelo de 1 contra 1. BleiBall yo te elijo!!" 

Bleiball aparecio...

"JA!!! 1 contra 1 es suficiente, ya esta claro que pokemon tengo que usar" 

Saco su pokebola y la lanzo...

"Sal de ahí Emberdrag!!!!" 

El dragon flameante aparecio... (ya lo vimos en el capitulo 8)

"Mira dragon torpe!!! Ese pokemon es un postre para ti, si no le ganas entonces eres un maldito imbecil!!!" "Uuuyyyy!!!! _+!!! Como odio que trate tan mal a sus pokemon!!!! Si tan solo pudiera darle su merecido!!!!" exclamo Kazumi, llena de rabia... "Pobre dragoncito!! Debe sentirme muy mal porque ese gordo lo maltrata" dijo Molly 

Rott ordeno a Emberdrag que atacara...

"EmberDrag!!! Usa un potente lanzallamas!!! Y pulverizalo!!!" "Eeeeeeeemmmbbbb!!!" 

El dragon utilizo un potente lanzallamas, sin embargo...

"BleiBall ya sabes que hacer!!! " dijo Elena 

Bleiball desaparecio... formo 3 imágenes rapidamente alrededor de Emberdrag, y luego reaparecio detrás de el...

o_O "QUE??? Rayos!!!" exclamo Rott... BleiBall con solo este movimiento ya tenia en jaque a Emberdrag... 

Elena, implacable, ordeno un ataque poderosisimo...

"Bleiball!!! Rayo de prismas!!!" 

El cuerpo de BleiBall brillo, y luego se descargo un fuerte haz de luz que impacto casi instantaneamente. Apenas si pudo verse un rayo muy brillante que en menos de 1 segundo brillo, e impacto en Emberdrag, derrotandolo facilmente....

^_^ "Eso!!! Al fin alguien pone en su lugar a ese gordinflon arrogante!!!" exclamo Kazumi "No puedo creerlo!!! Me gano con solo 2 movimientos!! Maldita sea, regresa estupido Emberdrag!!!" exclamo Rott... "Asi es, solo 2 movimientos me bastaron para demostrar lo mediocre que eres. Pensaste que porque tenias un pokemon de fuego, ya tenias la pelea ganada, pero te olvidas que hay que potenciar las fortalezas de los pokemon en vez de fijarse solo en las debilidades... ahora largate de aquí!!!! BleiBall, usa golpe de cola y echa a este chico de aquí!!!" ordeno Elena "Bleiii... PAAAFFF!!!!" 

El pokemon de cristal obedecio y PAFFFFFFFFF....

Rott salio volando hasta caer en medio de la calle. Elena lo mando a freir esparragos xDDDDDDDD

^_^U "Ji ji ji ji... Elena trapeo el piso con ese tonto, que bueno!!" dijo Kazumi.... "Asi es... Elena y su pokemon son muy fuertes" dijo Brock "Pero......." decia Kazumi "Que te ocurre Kazumi?" pregunto Molly T_T "Waaaaaaaaahhh!!!! Donde esta el profesor Tracey!!!! Waaaaahhh!!!!" lloraba Kazumi (mas bien gritaba xDDDDDDDDDD) -_-U "Ayyy!!! Otra vez con eso!!!" dijo Molly, con una gota en la cabeza ^_^U "Me dijo que iba a ordenar unos papeles en una oficina que tiene aquí" respondio Brock.... 

Nuestros amigos comenzaron a bajar la escalera para hablar con Elena...

**************************************************************************************

la onda trueno iba hacia Max cuando....

PAAFFFFF

Phanpy golpeo con una embestida a Electabuzz, y el ataque se desvio. Al desbalancearse, electabuzz cayo encima de su entrenador...

"Muchas gracias Phanpy!!! Vamos, entren todos a sus pokebolas y huyamos!! No podemos contra todos ellos..." 

Max cogio sus pokebolas luego que sus pokemon entraran y corrio rapidamente hacia un bosque que se encontraba cerca de la orilla del lago...

"Alto ahí!!! No escaparas!!!" 

Los sujetos siguieron a Max, pero este ya se habia internado en el bosque....

Luego de varios minutos de persecucion, los 3 hombres de negro le perdieron la pista a Max.

"Encuentrenlo!!! Tenemos que capturarlo y hacerle confesar donde esta su amiga...." 

Max estaba escondido cerca de ellos, de modo que escucho lo que hablaban

"(Con que quieren a Molly eh? Pues no se los permitire!! Debo acabarlos de uno en uno, porque si me enfrento con los 3 al mismo tiempo me ira mal)" pensaba Max 

El muchacho comenzo a caminar entremedio de las ramas y arbustos tratando de no ser descubierto....

******************************************************************

Molly y sus amigos se acercan a Elena...

"Hola Elena, no pudimos evitar ver tu duelo con ese tipo" dijo Molly "Hola!! Bueno, si... normalmente soy muy calmada, pero me pone furiosa cuando alguien viene aquí a insultar" despondio la rubia lider "Ya veo, y que bueno que le diste su merecido, porque siempre nos molesta a nosotras" dijo Kazumi 

Elena quedo mirando a Molly y le dijo...

"Tal vez sea aventurado, pero... apuesto a que eres la hija de Misty de ciudad Celeste!!!" ^_^U "Este... ji ji... si, Misty es mi mamá, pero como lo supiste?" ^_^ "Pues porque eres identica a ella" "Bueno, al parecer mis padres son muy famosos..." dijo Molly "Y como no!! Fueron ellos los que confirmaron lo del rumor acerca de un Onix de cristal, y gracias a las investigaciones que hizo el profesor Tracey.... eh? Oigan que le pasa a su amiga?" decia Elena cuando tuvo que interrumpir su explicacion ya que... 

Kazumi tenia los ojos como corazones y ella tenia sus mejillas rojas al escuchar el nombre "Tracey" XDDDDD

_!!! "Kazumi!!!!!!" le grito Molly "Ayyy no me grites!!!" ¬_¬ "Se supone que eres la mas seria aquí, pero... este... ji ji ji ^_^U disculpa a mi amiga. Bueno, disculpa que cambie de tema pero... yo queria pedirte si...." decia Molly 

Elena le adivino el pensamiento...

"Quieres un duelo conmigo verdad?" "Si, asi es..." "De acuerdo, peleare contigo, dentro de 1/2 hora, te parece?" "Media hora? Si acabas de pelear contra Rott, estas segura?" ^_^ "Claro que si!!! La pelea contra ese chico fue lo mismo que nada, y eso que solo hicimos 3 movimientos" "Pense que habias dicho 2 movimientos cuando le dijiste a ese tipo" dijo Molly ^_^ "Pues no, fueron 3... aunque parecieron 2. Si logras descubrir en media hora como es que fueron 3 y no 2, entonces tal vez tengas una oportunidad de ganarme. Bueno, preparate porque en 30 minutos pelearemos... hasta entonces" 

Y dicho esto, Elena salio por una puerta...

Una vez que Elena se fue... Molly se volteo hacia Kazumi...

"Kazumi" "Si?" ^_^U "Este... yo....." "Dime amiga" 

Molly se arrodillo ante Kazumi y.....

T_T "Waaaaaahhhh... por favor!!! Prestame a tu vulpix!!!!" le suplico la pelirroja XDDDD 

PAFFFFF todos se cayeron xDDDDDDDDDD

|_| "Que... queeee?? Que te preste a mi adorable vulpix??" "Si, ya veo... Molly aun no tiene ningun pokemon de fuego, y aunque no es determinante, la presencia de Vulpix sin duda le ayudaria mucho a Molly, porque no se lo prestas Kazumi?" comprendio Mary Kate "Bueno, esta bien... pero tendras que pasarme algun pokemon de los tuyos, solo te aceptaran a Vulpix como perteneciente a tu equipo solo si lo has intercambiado con otra persona, ya que oficialmente es mio" le dijo Kazumi "Esta bien, y cual te paso?" "Podrias pasarle a Pichu, definitivamente el tipo electrico no tiene nada que hacer ante el tipo cristal, ademas que es un cachorro. Ni por tipo ni por nivel tiene oportunidad" le sugirio Brock "De acuerdo" acepto Molly "Eso me recuerda que Elena dijo que habia usado 3 movimientos contra Rott, pero solo vimos 2, que paso con el restante?" pregunto Kazumi "Eso es facil, pasa que el BleiBall de Elena es tan rapido que hizo 2 de los 3 movimientos a super velocidad. Primero hizo un doble equipo, y al mismo tiempo hizo una teletransportacion, con lo cual se puso detrás de Emberdrag y finalmente uso un rayo de prismas. Nunca habia visto un ataque como ese." Explico Mary Kate. "Entonces eso significa que no te bastara con que tengas a Vulpix prestado en tu equipo, necesitaras una estrategia muy buena tambien." Dijo Brock "Bueno, tengo media hora para pensarlo entonces. Pero... ahora que me doy cuenta, Max ya se tardo demasiado" agrego Molly "Es verdad!! Donde diablos se metio?" dijo Kazumi 

**************************************************************

Y hablando del rey de Roma...... Max se asoma... xDDDDDD

"Tal vez si me voy hacia esos arboles logre sacarmelos de encima" pensaba Max, viendo unos arboles cerca de donde el se encontraba 

Decidio ir hacia alla... una vez que llego hasta ellos, asomo su cabeza un poco sobre los arbustos para ver si los malvados andaban cerca...

- "Que bueno!! Creo que elegi un buen lugar para esconderme, ahora solo tengo que irme por 

el lado contrario donde ellos esten y asi salir de aquí"

Justo cuando iba a continuar "gateando" por los arbustos, un coco le cae en la cabeza... xDDD

PAAAFFFFFF!!!!

@_X "Waaaayyyy!!!" 

Max quedo viendo estrellitas XDDDDDDDDD

Luego de unos segundos, logra recuperarse, aunque le quedo un tremendo chichon ^^U XDDD

_!!! "Pero quien demonios hizo esto!!! " exclamo Max viendo para todos lados 

Alzo la vista hacia una palmera que habia, y vio un gracioso mono que burlaba de el... un mono que nunca habia visto...

^_^ "Ah ah ah ah ah ... uh uh uh uh uh." -_- "Oye!! No sabes que andan unos tipos persiguiendome?, pudiste hacer que me descubrieran!!" regaño Max al mono 

Por supuesto que el mono no tenia culpa. Max observo a este curioso simio, no era un Mankey, tampoco un Primeape, y menos un Aipom: era pequeño, pero mas grande que un Aipom, con su mismo pelaje, formaba en la parte de arriba de su cuerpo como si fuera un...... traje de karateca!!! ^_^U

Imaginenselo que es una cosa asi como Bubbles, el mono que tiene Kaio-sama en su planeta xDDDDD

"Pero que clase de mono eres? A decir verdad, a pesar de ese tremendo golpe que me diste, eres muy simpatico" ^_^ "Ah ah ah ah ah ah ... uhuhuhuhuh" 

El simpatico monito era muy gracioso como se paraba, tenia sus manos y patas un poco delgadas, pero aun asi hacia poses como haciendo que era muy fuerte XDDDDDDD parecia como que fanfarroneaba...

"Oye amigo, me ayudarias a salir de aquí? Unos tipos me andan siguiendo y la verdad hoy quiero evitarme problemas" ^_^ "Ah ah uhuh...." 

El mono le señalo la direccion, e hizo que lo siguiera...

Caminaron por un sendero durante algunos minutos...

"Oye, de verdad es por aquí?" 

- "Ah ah uh uh ^_^ " asintio el mono

Cuando iban a seguir caminando, los sujetos de negro los descubrieron...

"Oye tu!! Quedate ahí!!!" "Bah!!! Rayos!!! Nos han descubierto!!!" exclamo Max... 

**************************************************************************

La batalla entre Molly y Elena ya va a comenzar...

"La lider del gimnasio Elena enfrenta a la retadora Molly de ciudad Paleta. Una medalla Espejo esta en juego, comienzen!!" se escucho por los altoparlantes

"Bueno Molly, ya te hice esperar mucho. Comenzemos con nuestra batalla. Onix, yo te elijo!!" 

La figura sorprendente del Onix de cristal aparecio entre rayos...

"No puede ser!!! Es identico al Onix de cristal que vimos en las islas naranja!!!" exclamo Tracey, quien ya se habia vuelto a juntar con nuestros amigos despues de ordenar sus asuntos de su oficina... ^_^!!! "El profesorcito Tracey lo sabe todo!!!" decia Kazumi, con los ojos como estrella xDDDDDD "Mejor pongamos atencion a la pelea de Molly, esto sera muy interesante" surigio Brock 

Molly se notaba confundida, no sabia a que pokemon enviar ya que no tenia ninguno verdaderamente fuerte contra el tipo cristal, excepto Vulpix, pero no era de ella, asi que se veria en serios problemas si no le obedecia.

"Mmmm... no puedo enviar ni a Wooper ni a Dolphine porque el tipo cristal es fuerte contra el tipo agua. Pichu, un tipo electrico, es debil contra el tipo cristal y por eso lo deje con Kazumi, Tortuheart, un tipo planta tambien es debil contra Onix de cristal... ay no!!! Solo tengo al Vulpix de Kazumi, pero es un cachorro.... pero... Mmmmm... tal vez tenga oportunidad con Digglett o con Ditto. Eso es!! Ditto puede ser mi opcion junto a Vulpix!!!! Pero dejare lo mejor para el final" pensaba analiticamente Molly 

Luego de breve momento de reflaxion, Molly se decidio por probar suerte con....

"Digglett!! Yo te elijo!!!" "Digle diig digle diiiig" aparecio el pokemon topo "Onix!! Lanza rocas!!!" ordeno Elena "Ggggrrrrwwwwoooooo!!!!!" rugio el pokemon de cristal 

PAF PAF PAF...

Las rocas cayeron fuertemente sobre Digglett, pero.

"Digglett, ve bajo tierra!!!" ordeno Molly 

La cabeza del pokemon topo se escondio en la tierra evadiendo las rocas... posteriormente la asomo de nuevo...

"Tengo que aprovechar esto!! Digglett!!! Ataque de magnitud!!!" ordeno Molly "Oh no!!! Onix, usa aguante!!!!" ordeno Elena 

Digglett hizo el caracteristico giro sobre si mismo y formo ondas sismicas concentricas... ello era una excelente idea... y formo una magnitud de grado 6

"Eso es!! Sabido es que con los temblores los cristales se rompen, ahora veamos que tan resistente sera ese Onix" dijo Brock 

Onix sintio fuertemente ese ataque.... PAAAFFFFF

"Muy bien, Digglett!! Por eso te quiero mucho!!!" decia Molly, ya saboreando el 1-0 

Sin embargo...

"No tan rapido!!! Onix, levantate y usa golpe de cola!!!" ordeno la rubia entrenadora 

Onix se puso de pie como pudo y.....

"Grwwwoooooo....!!!" 

PAAAAAAAAFFFFFF

Un fuertisimo golpe de cola impacto en Digglett, dejandolo K.O

"Ay no!!!! No puede ser... Digglett perdio!!!" se lamento la chica de rojizos cabellos 

Molly al parecer habia subestimado al Onix...

********************************************************************

"Electabuzz!!! Ataca a ese chico!!!" ordeno un hombre de negro... 

El pokemon electrico iba a lanzar su ataque cuando....

"Uhuhuhuhuhuhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!!!!!" 

PAAAAAAAAAFFFFFF!!!!

Electabuzz quedo K.O con una soberbia patada voladora que el pequeño mono le propino xDDDDDDD

@_X "El.... leccccc" ^_^ "Oye!! Eso estuvo fabuloso!!!" le dijo Max al mono "Ah ah ah ah uh uh uh uh uh...." decia el mono, haciendo poses de victoria como las de Mr. Satan XDDDDDDD (realmente era medio ridiculo xDDD je je je) 

*******************************************************************

Molly lanza su segunda pokebola...

"Vulpix!! Yo te elijo!!!" 

El pokemon que Kazumi le presto aparece entre rayos....

"Vuuuul" "Un tipo fuego, no nos asusta!!! Onix, ve y usa ataque envoltura!!!" ordeno Elena 

Molly estaba nerviosa al usar un pokemon que no era suyo... no sabia que ataque usar...

"Ay no!! Tengo miedo que a Vulpix le pase algo...." "No puedo creerlo, esta mujer nunca aprendera, siempre sera una miedosa... Oye Molly!!! Dile a Vulpix que se mueva!!! Rapido antes que Onix lo envuelva!!!" le grito fuertemente Kazumi "Es verdad!! Vulpix!! Agilidad!!!" ordeno la pelirroja 

Vulpix obedecio y esquivo el ataque envolvente...

"Ya lo tienes Molly!!! Vulpix podra contra el!!!" le dijo Kazumi "Esteeee... Vulpix!!! Lanzallamas!!!" ordeno Molly 

Vulpix obedecio y lanzo un lanzallamas...... no muy poderoso (recordemos que Vulpix tambien es un cachorro)

"Vuuuuul..... BLAAAAMMM" 

Sin embargo, gracias a que Onix quedo muy a mal traer debido al ataque de magnitud que habia usado Digglett, el debil lanzallamas del cachorro Vulpix fue suficiente para derrotar a Onix.... quedando K.O

"Onix de cristal no puede continuar, la victoria es para Vulpix!!" se escucho por los parlantes del gimnasio...

^_^ "Siiii ¡!! Muchas gracias vulpix!!! Eres genial!!!" exclamo Molly, feliz por haber empatado el encuentro... 

********************************************************************************

"No es posible!!! Rhydon!!! Ataca al mono de pacotilla ese!!!" exclamo el compañero del que tenia a Electabuzz 

Rhydon se lanzo en embestida contra el pequeño simio... sin embargo...

"Machoke ve!!! Usa patada baja!!!" ordeno rapidamente Max 

Machoke salio de su pokebola y obedecio de inmediato a su entrenador...

"Maaaachok!! Mak!!!!" 

PAAFFF!!!

La patada de Machoke dejo K.O a Rhydon, y el golpe fue tan fuerte que este cayo encima del segundo hombre de negro.. PAFFF

X_x "Ahhggg... alguien. le .. Tomo.... la.... matricula?" 

**********************************************************************************

Elena lanza su segunda pokebola...

"Rezuaisu yo te elijo!!!" 

La imagen de Rezuaisu, muy parecido a un robot, aparecio frente a Molly...

"No es posible!!! Rezuaisu es un pokemon del tipo hielo!!! Habia visto algunos en el territorio Houen, cerca de las ruinas marinas. Pero como es posible que este sea tambien tipo cristal?" exclamo Brock "Pues es perfectamente posible Brock. Junto con el profesor Oak hemos llegado a la conclusion que las bajas temperaturas de las aguas que ahí reinan, han logrado cristalizar el cuerpo de estos pokemon. Y por supuesto que heredaron varias caracteristicas de los tipo hielo, como por ejemplo su desventaja frente a los tipo fuego" explico Tracey ^_^!!! "Ya lo decia yo!! El profesorcito Tracey lo sabe todo!!!" exclamo Kazumi, ya atontada de tanto estar al lado de Tracey. Estaba mas preocupada de ver a Tracey que ver la pelea de Molly xDDDDDDDD 

El Vulpix de Kazumi, no se rendiria tan facilmente, no en vano se hizo cargo de cuidar a Pichu y a si mismo siendo unos cachorros, para asi sobrevivir, asi que esto no lo iba a amilanar...

"Vulpix, escuchame!!! Tienes que poner mucha atencion en lo que Molly te diga, de acuerdo?" le dijo Kazumi "Vul!!!" 

Era necesario que Kazumi le recordara a Vulpix que obedeciera a Molly...

"Muy bien Vulpix!! Por favor, usa tu agilidad!!" ordeno Molly "Es buena idea, Vulpix tendra que mantenerse corriendo si quiere mantenerse alejado de los ataques de Rezuaisu, ya que es mucho mas debil que el. Si se le ocurre quedarse quieto, Vulpix sera derrotado con facilidad..." dijo Mary Kate "Rezuaisu, usa cañon electrico!!!" ordeno mas prestamente Elena "Rapido!!! Vulpix por favor!!!" repitio Molly la orden "Reiiiii...." 

ZAAAAAPPPPPP!!!!

Por suerte el cañon electrico no afecto a Vulpix, debido a su baja presicion...

- "Vaya!! Tuviste suerte" dijo Elena

"Vulpix, continua usando agilidad!!!" 

Vulpix siguio corriendo y corriendo en circulos alrededor de Rezuaisu...

"Vulpix!! Usa lanzallamas!!!" 

Vulpix ataco con un lanzallamas lo mejor que pudo... BLAAAAMMM, si embargo no parecia afectar al pokemon de Elena

"Rezuaisu, poder oculto!!!" 

Rezuaisu uso un poder oculto, pero Vulpix como al principio no le hizo mucho daño, el poder del ataque del pokemon de Elena no causo tanto daño tampoco...

"Vulpix, continua con agilidad y luego lanzallamas otra vez!!!" 

- "Vuuuul!!"

Vulpix siguio corriendo, sus patitas se movian lo mas rapido que podian, esto dificultaba a Rezuaisu, ya que era mucho mas lento... luego Vulpix uso otro lanzallamas... BLAAAAMMMM, el cual esta vez causo mayor daño a Rezuaisu...

"Rezuaisu, poder oculto otra vez!!!!" ordeno la rubia lider 

Vulpix recibio este fuerte ataque, que ahora causo mayor daño.... pero no se daria por vencido...

"Continua por favor Vulpix!!! Y lanzallamas otra vez!!!" "Vulpix!!! Tu puedes!!! Confio en ti" le grito Kazumi desde arriba 

Vulpix continuo corriendo, era lo unico que podia hacer contra un pokemon muchisimo mas poderoso que el, y asi evitar los ataques de Rezuaisu.

"Acabaremos con esto. Rezuaisu!!! Hiper rayo!!!!" ordeno Elena 

Rezuaisu obedecio y............... BLAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!

"Oh no!!!! Vulpix!! Alejate de ahí!!!" ordeno Molly "Vuuuuuuuuuuuuulllll!!!!" 

Vulpix hixo el maximo esfuerzo posible... y pudo evitar el impacto directo del hiper rayo, pero la explosion lo lanzo lejos y se estrello contra el muro... PPAAFFFF!!!!

;__; "Aaayy!!! No!!! Vulpix!!! Oh no!!! el lindo Vulpix de mi amiga Kazumi. snif. !!! Pobrecito!!! Yo tengo la culpa!! BUAAA..." sollozo Molly al ver a Vulpix tirado en el suelo luego del golpe contra el muro.... "Mi Vulpix no se rendira facilmente Molly!!! Vamos Vulpix! Yo se que tu puedes!! Le has ganado a la vida y cuidaste a Pichu siendo muy pequeño!! Puedes hacerlo!!!" grito Kazumi, dandole animos a Molly y Vulpix 

Vulpix se puso de pie como pudo... realmente este cachorro era muy valiente...

Por su propia cuenta, sin recibir una orden de Molly, tomo aire....

"Vuuuullll...." "Vulpix, que vas a hacer?" pregunto Molly "Vuuuuuuuuuulllllll!!!!!!!!!" 

Vulpix esta vez descargo un potente lanzallamas que dio de lleno en Rezuaisu.... quedando este ultimo K.O.

X_X "Reee...iiii......." o_O "No puedo creerlo!!!! Derroto...... derroto a mi pokemon???" exclamo sorprendida Elena 

La cuenta estaba 2-1 a favor de Molly...

**********************************************************************

"Demonios!!! Ekans!! Ataca a ese chico y acaba con el!!! Mordida venenosa!!!" 

El pokemon serpiente iba a morder a Max... cuando...

"AAAAhhhhhhh Uuuhhhhhhhhh!!!!" 

PAAAFFFF!!!

El mono dio una fuerte patada en el medio de Ekans, dejandolo tambien K.O

"Genial!!! Oye esas patadas fueron muy efectivas, eres muy fuerte!!" le dijo Max ^_^ "Ah ah ah ah uh uh uh uh " comenzo a fanfarronear otra vez xDDDD 

Los malvados hombres de negro no querian aceptar su derrota, asi que pensaron en atacar ellos mismos a Max...

_ "Maldito muchacho!!! Te atraparemos como sea!!!!" 

Cuando se abalanzaron sobre Max, para variar (y como ya deben haberlo adivinado xDDD) el mono se fue a pelear el solo contra los tres ^_^U

PAFF

PAFF

PAAAFFFF!!!

Solo se veia una nube donde puñetazos iban , patadas venian (todas por parte del mono XDDDD)..

En cuestion de minutos, el pequeño simio acabo con los 3 sujetos.

@_X "Ahhgggg..." ^_^ "Oye!! Les diste una paliza, eres muy fuerte" lo felicito Max ^_^ "Ah ah ah uhuhuhuhuh" decia el mono, haciendo poses de victoria ... muy ridiculas XDDD -_-U "No imagine que hubiera un pokemon que hiciera poses mas ridiculas que las de Kazumi" penso Max en voz alta 

************************************************************

"Aaaahhh chis!!!!" estornudo Kazumi "No me digas que te vas a resfriar Kazumi?" le dijo Mary Kate ^_^U "Ji ji ji... alguien debe estar hablando de mi" respondio la oriental 

************************************************************

Max iba a tomar sus cosas y regresar a gimnasio...

"Bueno amigo, muchisimas gracias por ayudarme a sacarme de encima a estos sujetos molestosos. Cuidate!!" ;__; "Ah ah ah ah uhuhuhuhuhuhhu!!!!" 

El mono se puso triste cuando Max se iba...

"Oye, que te pasa?" 

El simio se puso a hacerle gracias a Max, y sus poses ridiculas xDDDD

^_^ "Ah ah aha huhuhuhuh" ^_^ "Ja ja ja ja... oye en verdad eres muy simpatico, pero debo irme, mis amigos me esperan" ;___; "Uhhhhhhhuuuhhhhh" dijo el mono, poniendo una triste carita "Oye!! No me digas que quieres venir conmigo? Eso quieres?" ^_^ "Uh uh uh uh uh uh ¡!!!!!!!!" le sonrio el simio 

Aquello era estupendo, un fantastico pokemon sintio simpatia por Max y quiere ir con el. Por supuesto nuestro amigo no desaprovecho la oportunidad.

^_^ "Eso es genial!!! Entonces ven conmigo, seras un estupendo amigo y un gran pokemon!!!" 

Max saco una pokebola de su mochila y la arrojo hacia el monito. Luego de unos segundos, el mono entro en ella y la luz roja se apago...

"Muy bien!! Ya tengo un nuevo pokemon!!! 2 en un solo dia, no esta nada mal!!!" 

Max tomo sus cosas, y comenzo a caminar hacia el gimnasio, donde imagino que Molly estaria, considerando que habia pasado ya bastante tiempo que se alejo de ellas y por lo tanto la conferencia debia haber terminado....

********************************************************************

"Bleiball, yo te elijo!!!" dijo Elena, lanzando su pokebola 

El pokemon de cristal aparecio, elegantemente en el campo de batalla pokemon...

- "Bleiball!! Ya sabes que hacer!!!" dijo otra vez la lider, sin perder ni un solo segundo...

El cuerpo de Bleiball brillo como si se reflejara la luz del sol en el... y luego... BLAAMMMMM!!!! Un fuerte haz de luz impacto casi instantaneamente en el pokemon de Molly, provocando un brillo muy intenso....

Vulpix no pudo contra esto, fue demasiado rapido... y cayo desmayado...

"Vulpix no puede continuar. Bleiball es el ganador" se escucho por los parlantes

o_O!! "Queeeeee?? Ayy nooooo!!! Como pudo Vulpix perder tan rapido!!! Y que es eso de rayo de prisma???" exclamo una confundida Molly, que no asimilaba que hace unos instantes el cachorro estaba muy firme luchando y al instante siguiente, derrotado por un rayo que casi no se pudo ver... 

Decidio consultar el pokedex...

"Click.... ataques pokemon: rayo de prisma. Es uno de los ataques mas fuertes de un pokemon del tipo luz. La luz se multiplica en los cristales de los pokemon tipo luz y sale disparada al oponente con una fuerza casi imparable, a menos que rebote. Si tu pokemon es del tipo luz y usas el rayo de prisma, al ser ambos del mismo tipo su poder se incrementa en 1.5 veces"

- U_U "Por favor disculpame Molly, siento haber usado ese ataque contra Vulpix" dijo Elena, preocupada porque en verdad se excedio...

Molly sintio temor... como podria detener aquel ataque tan poderoso? Mientras pensaba... lanzo su ultima pokebola...

"Ditto!! Yo te elijo!!" 

No sabia si Ditto podria contra Bleiball, pero era el unico pokemon que tiene alguna oportunidad...

"Ditto, transformacion!!! Transformate en Bleiball!!" "Ditto diiiitttt" 

El Ditto de Molly se convirtio en Bleiball

"De veras crees que podras ganarme con ese Ditto? Mi Bleiball es muy fuerte" dijo Elena "Oye Molly, estas segura? A Ditto lo has entrenado pero no es tan fuerte como para hacerle frente a Bleiball" le dijo Kazumi U_U "Ahhhh... (suspiro) Creo que si... bueno, al menos eso espero..." dijo Molly, algo resignada y... displiscente, no le quedaba otra, tenia que inventar alguna estrategia y aferrarse a eso nada mas... si resultaba, estupendo, y si no... tendria que buscar otro gimnasio... 

Molly intento un ataque, confundida...

"Ditto, usa cañon electrico!!" 

- "No Molly!!! Ese ataque no funcionara!!!" le grito Mary Kate

Pero demasiado tarde, el ataque no hizo ningún daño en Bleiball

"Mala estrategia Molly, aunque tu Ditto pueda hacer los mismos ataques de mi pokemon, no es lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle algun daño. El tipo electrico no le hacen nada al tipo cristal. Tendras que hacer algo mejor que eso... o sea asi!! Bleiball!!! Haz una super embestida!!" 

PAAAFFFF... la embestida del pokemon de Elena impacto fuertemente en Ditto... quien ya comenzaba a agotarse...

Molly no hallaba que hacer, aunque usara los mismos ataques, su Ditto no era tan fuerte como para que los ataques fueran realmente efectivos...

"Ayy no, que hare???" 

Como Molly estaba sin ideas... Elena tomo la iniciativa...

"Ya que no me atacas, atacare yo. Bleiball!! Rayo de prisma!!" "Bleiiiiii!!!!..." 

BLAAAAMMMMMMMMM.... el rayo de prisma impacto muy rapidamente en Ditto... esto ya casi lo deja sin fuerzas...

"Oh no!!! No puedo hacer nada mas que defenderme... Ditto, usa doble equipo!!!" ordeno Molly, sin saber que dicha orden seria la clave de su victoria... "Diiiitttt Bleiiiii" 

Ditto se movia rapidamente, pero no era mas rapido que Bleiball

En eso... Molly recuerda la recomendación de su padrino Brock...

"Necesitaras una buena estrategia tambien"

"(Mmmm... Hace un momento Vulpix se mantuvo corriendo para esquivar los ataques de ese otro pokemon. Pero ahora Bleiball es mas rapido que Ditto, asi que creo que mejor hare que se quede quieto y se defienda y vuelva los ataques en su contra)" penso Molly 

La batalla habia durado bastante rato...y por supuesto el tiempo avanzo. El gimnasio, como esta en medio de edificios del campus universitario, comenzo al recibir a traves de las ventanas, el reflejo de la luz del sol que rebotaba en espejos y ventanales de los edificios adyacentes y algunos rayos llegaba en los verdes ojos de Molly, molestandole.... pero...

^_^ "YA LO TENGOOOO!!!!!" exclamo la pelirroja, mientras los demas la miraban sin entender nada "A que te refieres? " "Apuesto a que crees que no puedo hacerle un ataque con la misma o mas fuerza que tu Bleiball!!" le dijo Molly, desafiante "Que?? te sorprenderas con esto, Bleiball, rayo de prismas!!!" 

Molly esta vez solo pensaba aferrada a una unica orden... estaba angustiada, y en su cara podia verse la preocupacion

"Ay Dios mio.... por favor que resulte!!!! Ditto, usa barrera de espejo!!!" 

El rayo de prismas impacto en Ditto..... pero.... solo causo un daño minimo!!! El resto de la luz reboto en el cuerpo de Ditto y los rebotes impactaron en Bleiball!!! Aunque con un poquito menos de fuerza, pero ciertamente hizo daño!! (lo que en el juego de gameboy se llama "Recoil")

La estrategia de Molly dio resultado!!! Y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas: Por si solo el pokemon de Molly no puede hacer un ataque tan fuerte, asi que uso el ataque de Bleiball en contra suya---

"No puedo creerlo!!!! Casi no recibio daño!!!" exclamo Elena, asombrada ^_^ "Genial!!! Mi amiga Molly ganara!!!!" dijo Kazumi "Aun no ha terminado esto, pero vamos Molly!!! Tu puedes!!!" la animo Brock "Como es posible que haya descubierto por si sola el tipo Cristal??? Muy bien!! Es hora de nuestra estrategia secreta" dijo Elena 

Elena ordeno...

"Bleiball!!! Usa el movimiento doble!!!" 

Bleiball uso primero un doble equipo... cuando esto comenzo, Molly recordo nuevamente las palabras de Elena al principio..

"Si logras descubrir en media hora como es que fueron 3 y no 2 movimientos, entonces tal vez tengas una oportunidad de ganarme"

La escena transcurre lentamente (ya saben a lo que me refiero xDDDD)

- "Bleiball!! Rayo de....."

"Eso es!!!! Doble equipo, y luego teletransportacion!!! Despues de eso usara otra vez el rayo de prismas!!! Por eso es que aparece tan rapido detrás del pokemon rival" penso Molly 

Molly, rapidamente, dio la orden a Ditto...

"Ditto!!! Rapido!!! Barrera de espejo otra vez!!!!" "Diiittt" 

Ditto uso la barrera de espejo... Molly, durante esos breves instantes, parecio que eran una eternidad....

"Rayo de prismas!!!" termino Elena de decir su orden... 

Pero Ditto ya habia usado la barrera de espejo... asi que Bleiball aparecio detrás de Ditto, aparentemente sin posibilidad de defenderse... y

BLAAAAAMMMMMM, otra vez el rayo el rayo de prismas...

Sin embargo, Ditto que estaba casi al lado de Bleiball, ya tenia activada su defensa de espejo y el rayo reboto y dando de lleno con toda la fuerza en Bleiball, sin posibilidad de escapar siquiera...

BOOOOOMMMM!!!!!

Una nube de polvo se levanto....

Cuando el polvo se disipo, Bleiball estaba a punto de caer.... igual que el pokemon de Molly...

;__; "Ay no!!!! Pense que Bleiball iba a quedar tumbado... Ditto por favor!!! No te caigas!!! Resiste por favor!!! Diosito por favor!!! Que Ditto se mantenga en pie!!!" 

Para Ditto era realmente mantenerse en pie.... pero......

PAFFFF...

Bleiball cayo primero.....

"Bleiball no puede continuar. Ditto es el ganador. La retadora Molly gana la batalla" se escucho por los parlantes...

-^_^-!!!! "Siiiiiiiiiiii ¡!!! Ganamos!!!!!.... Ditto lo lograste!!! Ditto??? No!!! Ditto!!!" exclamo Molly 

Ditto se quedo tumbado tambien......

;__; "Ditto por favor que tienes??? Responde!!!" 

Elena se acerco a Molly...

"Rapido!!! Ditto necesita atencion medica, llevemoslo al centro pokemon" 

Tracey, sin embargo, ya tenia todo listo...

"No te preocupes Molly, ya llame a la enfermera Joy y tiene listo su equipo para recibir a Ditto y curarle sus heridas" "Bleiball, hiciste un gran trabajo, regresa" dijo Elena, regresando el pokemon a su pokebola 

Tomaron a Ditto y fueron todos al centro pokemon......

******************************************************************************

Max llego a la entrada del salon de batallas, cuando ya todos se habian ido....... solo quedaba un encargado de hacer aseo....

"Oiga señor, no sabe si aquí hubo un duelo por una medalla pokemon?" "Si joven, la señorita Elena estuvo combatiendo contra una niña pelirroja, salieron muy apurados todos hacia el centro pokemon. Porque la pregunta? Es acaso su hermana? O tal vez.... je je je je... su novia ~_^" le dijo el barrendero, guiñandole un ojo xDDDDDD |_| ¡!! "Oiga!! No!!! Yo solo... este.... no!!! Quiero decir!!!" tartamudeo el muchacho "Ja ja ja ja... no necesita decir nada... el centro pokemon esta a pocas cuadras de aquí, siga derecho por esta calle" ¬_¬ "Si.. gracias...." le dijo Max, a quien no le hizo nada de gracia la broma xDDDD 

********************************************************************************

Max llega al centro pokemon y por fin, encontro a todos sentados en la sala de espera...

"Max!!!!! Por fin llegas!!! Se puede saber donde estabas??? Te perdiste la victoria de Molly!!!" le regaño Kazumi, tirandole la oreja xDDDDDD _ "Oye!!! Sueltame mi oreja!!! No fue mi culpa!!!" _!!! "Ah no?? Y porque no llegaste a tiempo!!! eres un tonto!!! No asististe a la conferencia!! Tampoco viste a Elena en accion!!!" le grito Kazumi , como gigante, tirandole la oreja, zamarreandolo de alla para aca.... xDDDDDDDDDD X_X "Aahhhggg!!!" ^_^U "Ya basta Kazumi. Lo importante es que ya esta aquí" dijio Molly "Ah si? Nada mas eso?? ~_^ " le dijo Mary Kate, guiñandole un ojo xDDD ·_·U "Que??? Que quieres decir? " le dijo Molly... no entendiendo mucho, pero incomoda xDDDDDDDDD "Ji jiji ji... ja ja ja ja!!! Nada!! Olvidalo xDDDDD" se rieron Kazumi y Mary Kate "^_^ Molly, me venciste justamente. Descubriste el porque de los 3 movimientos en vez de 2. Asi que te meceres esto: La medalla espejo" le dijo Elena... ^_^ "Gracias Elena... pero..... U_U snif.... snif.... la disfrutaria mucho mas si supiera que mi Ditto se ecuentra bien..." dijo Molly, con tristeza ^_^ "Ya no tienes de que preocuparte Molly. Justo ahora iba a decirte que ya le hize un chequeo completo a Ditto y solo necesita descanso. Le di unas vitaminas y estara recuperado mañana en la mañana" dijo la enfermera Joy, apareciendo justo a tiempo ^_^ "Que bien!!! Muchas gracias enfermera!!! Ahora si podre disfrutar este triunfo!!! ^_^ " exclamo Molly "Eso es estupendo Molly, pudiste ganar ya tu cuarta medalla, tus padres se sentiran orgullosos. Por que no los llamas?" le sugirio Brock "Es verdad Molly, usa el telefono de la enfermera..." le dijo Tracey ^_^ "Si!!! Buena idea hace tiempo que no se de ellos. Se pondran muy felices!!" dijo Molly 

Molly se dirige a llamar por telefono a sus padres, Ash y Misty en ciudad Paleta, para compartir con ellos la buena noticia de que ya ha ganado 4 medallas de la liga Sky. Esa llamada, ¿solo sera de buenas noticias? ¿o acaso esa llamada cambiara en cierta forma el destino y el sentido de esta aventura a traves de la liga Sky? Para saberlo no se pierdan los proximos episodios.....

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA....

*********************************************************************

La respuesta: Bayleaf!!!

*********************************************************************

INFALTABLES NOTAS DEL PERDIDO AUTOR!!!: Hola!!!! Tanto tiempo!!!! ^_^ no... no me habia muerto, y tampoco habia dejado abandonado el fanfic ^_^U es solo que tuve demasiado trabajo (malditos jefes!! _ me hicieron trabajar como un esclavo!! ) y gracias a esos asquerosos jefes, tuve que privarme hasta de mi vida personal, o sea, solo tenia tiempo para dormir nada mas. No se lo doy a nadie, es realmente desagradable, pero... ejem!!! ^-^U jejeje, bueno mejor hablemos del fanfic. Que les parecio? Creo que me quedo demasiado largo el capitulo, pero tiene de todo!!!, y eso que deje varias cosas en el tintero!!! Como por ejemplo, que va hacer Mary Kate? Y Tracey que hace ahí tambien? Y Brock? Y que es ese mono que Max atrapo? Como se llama? Y lo mas importante.... la llamada telefonica... ¿no les da curiosidad saber cual es la importancia de esa llamada? XDDDD les dare una pista: En un capitulo anterior, una investigacion quedo pendiente.. vamos!! Es cosa de leer, a ver.... 2 capitulos mas atrás xDDD. Deje esas cosas en el tintero y las aclarare desde el proximo capitulo o sino ahí si que hubiera quedado mas largo aun ^_^U.

Como ya sabran.... mi loca cabeza me hace imaginar cosas ^_^U y para variar... he inventado pokemon nuevos!! XDDD y hasta un tipo nuevo: el tipo cristal. Para los que les gusten las estadisticas, les dire que Bleiball es del tipo cristal. Según mi imaginacion xDD el tipo cristal es fuerte contra los siguientes tipos:

Electrico (porque aisla la electricidad)

Agua (porque solo salpica, ademas con que se lavan las ventanas? xDDDDD)

Planta (que le van a hacer las hojas al cristal? XDDD)

Siquico (si!!! Es fuerte contra el tipo siquico porque se acuerdan en la serie cuando pusieron a un Hypno frente a un espejo? Pues se hipnotizo a si mismo XDD lo mismo paso cuando iban a capturar a Noctowl)

Mientras que es debil contra:

Roca (porque se rompe, acaso nunca han roto una ventana con una piedra? XDD)

Tierra (los tipo tierra pueden usar terremotos y magnitud, y ya saben lo que pasa con las ventanas cuando tiembla xDDD)

Acero (el acero corta el cristal, hay una herramienta que se llama "Diamante", que en realidad no es de diamante sino de acero con una punta muy fina)

Fuego (esta mas que claro no? El fuego derrite el cristal)

Peleador (con una buena patada, de mas que el cristal se rompe!! xDDDDD)

Ademas como ya vieron, estaba dejando muy de lado los pokemon de Safiro y Ruby, pero no hallaba la ocasión perfecta para incluirlo y justo aquí se me dio la opotunidad de incluir a Rezuaisu (bueno, es cierto que ya estan los nombres en ingles, pero bah!!! XDDDD).

Y no olviden, esto es solo un fanfic!!! XDDDDDD

Eso nada mas y espero que sigan disfrutando con la lectura de mis fics ^^.

Byes... ^_^

PROXIMO CAPITULO: "La búsqueda de Lanusor!!!"


	15. La búsqueda de Lanusor

Luego de haber derrotado a la lider del gimnasio de ciudad Canolly, Elena, Molly llama a sus padres para contarles la buena noticia...

^_^ "Mi papa y mi mama se sentiran muy orgullosos por esto!!" pensaba Molly mientras marcaba el numero de su casa... 

El telefono suena.... RIIINGGGG

En la casa de ciudad Paleta, contesta Misty

^_^ "Hola? Residencia Ketchum, habla Misty" ^_^ "Mamá!! Como estas? tanto tiempo!!!" dijo Molly llena de alegria al ver a su madre por el videotelefono 

Misty puso una cara muy seria.... y luego, se le noto la vena hinchada en la cabeza.... (esto no era nada bueno ^_^U )

_+ "Señorita!!!! Se puede saber en que problemas andas metida???!!!! Nos tienes terriblemente preocupados aca!!!! No nos has llamado!!!" 

**************************************************************************

CAPITULO 15: LA BUSQUEDA DE LANUSOR

La pregunta de hoy: Una facil... un pajarito de fuego xDDDD

**************************************************************************

Molly quedo sorprendida al recibir una respuesta de su mamá que no se esperaba...

|_|UUU "Pero... mamá... de que hablas?" 

Los demas no pudieron evitar escuchar esa conversacion...

U_U "Vaya... creo que a Molly la esta regañando su mamá" dijo Max "Es verdad..." dijo Kazumi 

La conversacion entre madre e hija continua...

_ "Como de que hablo??? No nos llamado desde que saliste de ciudad Candela, no hemos sabido nada de ti!!! Nos tienes muy preocupados!!! Ademas que nos ha llamado la policia!!!" dijo Misty muy enojada.... 

Ash aparece en pantalla tambien...

^_^U "Vamos Misty, no te enojes tanto. Bueno, la cosa no es tan grave. Ademas tu tampoco te comunicabas mucho con tus hermanas cuando te fuiste con Brock y conmigo en nuestro viaje pokemon" ^_^U "Papá!! Hola, como estas? No entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando. Porque estan tan preocupados? Yo los llamaba para comunicarles que he ganado ya mi cuarta medalla... pero U_U veo que estan mas preocupados de regañarme..." dijo Molly, triste... "Ya ganaste tu cuarta medalla de gimnasio? Eso es estupendo!! ^_^ ya solo te faltan 2 medallas" le dijo Ash "Gracias papi!! ^_^ y tu mamá, no estas contenta?" ^_^ "Por supuesto que estoy contenta con tu progreso hija... pero me tienes demasiado preocupada..." dijo Misty "Porque? Que ocurre?" pregunto la pelirroja "Hija, aun no queremos pensar nada, pero hace unos dias nos llamo la oficial Jenny de ciudad Technopolis y...." decia Ash U_U "Ay no!!!! Entonces ya lo saben todo?" dijo Molly ya adivinando de que es lo que le iba a decir su padre, y temblando de solo recordar esa desagradable situacion (Molly fue secuestrada, lo recuerdan? En el capitulo 12) "Hija, estamos muy preocupados por tu seguridad, Jenny nos conto lo que paso en ciudad Technopolis. Dinos... estas bien? No ha pasado nada mas?" pregunto Misty 

Los demas, sobretodo Max y Kazumi - que habian investigado mas cosas en aquel entonces - , no pudieron abstenerse de no escuchar y se acercaron un poco mas....

"No mamá.. que acaso debio haber pasado algo mas?" "Molly, la oficial Jenny nos dijo lo que paso, y ademas continuo investigando despues que tu y tus amigos se fueron de ciudad Technopolis. Nos dijo que todo ha sido planeado por el equipo Rocket, pero eso no es todo, continuo haciendo investigaciones y averiguo que estos sujetos siempre los han estado molestando una y otra vez..." dijo Ash "Ah si? Bueno, si es cierto, pero siempre nos hemos librado de ellos, incluso cuando quisieron secuestrarme" respondio Molly "Eso es bueno, pero tienes que saber que estos sujetos son muy peligrosos, ya que despues de que no pudieron salirse con la suya, estos sujetos intentaron hacer su golpe con otra chica 2 dias despues que ustedes se fueron de Technopolis... dime Molly, no has leido las noticias?" pregunto Ash "No..." 

Kazumi se consiguio el periodico con la enfermera Joy... en cuyo titular podia leerse "Sin resutados continua la busqueda de la niña secuestrada"

"Pero papá, mamá!! Crimenes como ese hay en todas partes. Disculpen que se los diga pero... no estaran muy paranoicos con esto? Soy una chica grande!!! Se cuidarme sola!!!" 

Kazumi dijo en voz baja (y con una gotita)...

-_-U "Si... claro..." "No hija" - continuo Misty - " secuestros como ese no... la oficial Jenny nos dijo que el lugar donde vieron por ultima vez a esa chica fue... cerca de ciudad Ekrutik... Kilometro 31 del camino entre ciudad Ekrutik y ciudad Caña Dorada, dime Molly, no recuerdas ese lugar?" 

Molly palidecio...... por supuesto que recordaba ese lugar...... 10 años antes......

A pesar de los intentos por no quebrarse... la pelirroja se llevo la mano a la cara... Kazumi supo de inmediato que unos recuerdos nada agradables pasaron por la cabeza de su amiga...

Brock y Tracey intervinieron...

"Ash, Misty... hola, disculpen que nos entrometamos, pero creo que no es justo que llenen a Molly de problemas. Es decir, nosotros pasamos muchos peligros cuando viajamos por todos aquellos lugares en Kanto, Johto y Houen conmigo, y por las islas naranja con Tracey. Me refiero a que le sigan entregando su confianza y apoyo" dijo Brock "Asi es Ash, creo que debieran dejar que siga su viaje. Ademas ella los llamo para compartir su alegria por haber ganado ya la cuarta medalla de gimnasio" dijo Tracey... 

Ash y Misty comprendieron...

^_^ "Es verdad, Molly, disculpanos, pero es natural que nos preocupemos por ti, solo queremos que sepas que siempre estamos atentos a lo que te pasa..." "Bueno si... lo se.. gracias por su comprension, estoy tan feliz que me este yendo tan bien por el terrotorio Sky y no quiero abandonar este viaje..." dijo Molly "Los sabemos hija, y por eso nos sentimos orgullosos que este yendo bien y que poco a poco te estes convirtiendo en una entrenadora pokemon. Te apoyamos con toda nuestra fuerza!!!" le dijo Misty ;__; "Gracias mamá!! Gracias papá!! Snif... " dijo Molly entre lagrimas... ~_^ "Vamos hija!! No te pongas asi, solo disculpanos si? Queremos que te siga yendo muy bien!! Pero tambien queremos que te cuides mucho" dijo Ash ^_^ "Esta bien, seguire mi viaje, y tratare de hacerlo lo mejor posible..." "Bueno hija, cuidate mucho y saluda a tus amigos..." "Adios papa, adios mama, y saludos a mi hermanito Tomy" 

Molly colgo el telefono, y se sento en el sofa, muy desanimada...

Kazumi se acerco...

"No te sientas tan mal, Molly. Tus padres estaban muy preocupados por ti, pero notaste que estaban muy contentos por tu cuarta medalla?" le animo Kazumi, energica como siempre "Si, lo se, pero hubiera preferido que no supieran lo de la otra vez" dijo, con amargura "Creo que lo mejor sera que definamos nuestra proxima parada. Aca en Canolly ya no tenemos mucho que hacer. Ademas eso te ayudara a olvidar los malos ratos vividos" dijo Max "Si, tienes razon, gracias Max ^_^ eres muy lindo" le dijo Molly 

Eso basto para que nuestro amigo se sonrojara xDDDDDDDDD

^_^U "Uuyyy nuestra Molly si que sabe como hacer sonrojar a un chico jijiji" dijo Mary Kate "Pero si yo no hice nada!!" alego Molly, inocente XDDDDDDD "Si, claro, tu nunca haces nada. ~_^ " Le dijo Kazumi "Que??" "Jajaja... nada, no te preocupes.... no ha pasado nada, verdad Max?" dijo la oriental |_|U "No... emmmm... no.... no pasa nada" dijo Max, queriendo esconderse en alguna parte 

Como siempre Molly no se enteraba de nada xDDDDDDDDDD

"Bueno, si tienen planeado algun destino, la proxima ciudad que pueden visitar es Ciudad Manzanar, para llegar ahí tendran primero que cruzar la montaña y luego pasar por un pequeño pueblo llamado Pueblo del Viñedo, donde se celebra un festival muy interesante..." les dijo Joy, uniendose a la conversacion "Entonces ya se van verdad?" les dijo Brock "Pues si, debemos continuar nuestro viaje" dijo Molly "Bueno, entonces les deseamos la mejor de las suertes. Que te siga yendo muy bien" dijo Tracey "Gracias tio Tracey y tio Brock" dijo Molly "Molly, recuerda que siempre podras contar conmigo, recuerda lo que te enseñe y no olvides atrapar un pokemon de fuego pronto ^_^!!! Si lo haces tienes que llamarme!!! Aquí tienes mi numero, y si no lo haces no te lo perdonare!!!!" le dijo Mary Kate, encarando a Molly XDDDDDDDD ^_^U "Jejejeje... si claro, te llamare" ^_^ "Estupendo!! Ya veras que tener un pokemon de fuego siempre es genial" "Bueno Molly, gracias por haber luchado contra mi y por favor cuida esa medalla. Si te la entregue no fue solo porque me venciste sino porque de verdad creo que te mereces esa medalla, asi que no dejes mal puesto el nombre de Canolly eh? ^_^" le dijo Elena ^_^ "Gracias Elena, y gracias por todo...Adios!!!" 

Nuestros amigos se despidieron de las personas que quedaban en el centro pokemon y continuaron su viaje... pero antes de eso, Brock llama a Max

"Disculpa, Max es tu nombre verdad? Puedo pedirte un favor?" dijo Brock "Si, claro" "Por favor, nunca dejes de prestarle ayuda a Molly. Kazumi es una excelente compañera de viaje, muy confiable y responsable, pero pude ver que Molly te aprecia mucho, no se que sea, pero tu ayuda para ella es casi infaltable" "Pero porque me dice eso? Acaso Molly no esta bien? Ahora que lo dice, que paso en el pasado? Ya algo habia escuchado en ciudad Technopolis" dijo Max "Es muy largo de contar, y tambien muy complicado, dificil de explicar, pero en resumen, tuvimos que pelear contra un pokemon muy peligroso hace mucho tiempo. El resto, tal vez te lo cuente ella misma, pero te pido que la apoyes" le respondio Brock... 

Max no entendio mucho: Que tan grave pudo haber sido el pelear contra un pokemon por muy "peligroso" que fuera? Pero de todos modos, acepto la peticion de Brock...

"No entendi muy bien, para ser sincero, pero lo hare, ayudare a Molly en lo que sea" respondio Max "Muchas gracias" dijo Brock "Adios!!!" 

Max alcanzo a las chicas y continuaron su viaje.....

*******************************************************************

Nuestros amigos llegan hasta la majestuosa montaña que custodia la Ciudad de Canolly. Una montaña que de lejos se ve hermosa, y que de cerca se ve imponente, los faldeos nevados del relieve parecen cual virgen custodiando de cerca la hermosa ciudad. El viento fresco y congelado hace que se sientan los pulmones realmente bien.

"Desde aquí comenzara a hacer mucho frio, sera mejor que tengamos a mano nuestros abrigos" dijo Max "Es verdad, ya me muero de frrrrrrrriiiiiiooooooooo... Brrrr "Waaahhh!!! Morire de frio _ " decia Molly, quien ni siquiera subia y ya estaba tiritando xD "Y que esperabas? Las montañas son heladas Molly!!!" dijo Kazumi "Que no les habia dicho? Odio el frio!!!" ¬_¬ "Genial... bueno, si quieres quedate aquí, nosotros seguiremos adelante" dijo Max, jejeje con tono de maldad xDDDD ^_^ "Si... yo seguire con Max, nos vemos Molly!!" dijo Kazumi, siguiendole el juego a Max T_T "Noooooo!!! No se vayan, no me dejen aqui.. Si? Si? Si? ^_^U " dijo Molly, a quien obviamente no le convenia eso... "je je je... entonces vas a subir a la montaña con nosotros?" pregunto Kazumi _ "No!!! Odio el frio... Brrrrrrrr!!!!" ¬_¬ "No puedo creerlo, ya deja de comportarte como una bebe!!!!!" dijo Kazumi "Que no!! Que no!! Que no!!!" -_-U "Anda Max, ayudame, yo la sostengo del cuerpo y tu sujetale las piernas" dijo Kazumi, yendose encima de Molly para.... 

-|_| "WAAAAHHHH!!!!!!! PERO QUE ME ESTAN HACIENDO!!!!!!????" Se escucho un grito mientras la escena solo muestra la cima de la montaña

xDDDDDDDDD

************************************************

Al cabo de unos minutos, Kazumi y Max llevaban un "gusanito" entre los 2 xDDDDDDDDDDD

_ "Oigan!!! Desatenme!!!!" ^_^U "Lo sentimos Molly, pero era la unica manera que subieras la montaña con nosotros, ji ji ji" decia Kazumi mientras llevaba a Molly sujetandola por el tronco -_-U "Bueno... la idea no fue mia, pero como no querias subir....... "decia Max mientras la sujetaba por las piernas xDDDDDDDD 

Ya se encontraban lo suficientemente alto como para que hubiera bastante nieve.

Molly se movia mucho porque queria que la soltaran, la pobre iba amarrada como si estuviera dentro de un capullo xDDDDDDD

_+!!! "Sueltenme!!! Sueltenme!!! Sueltenme!!! Sueltenme!!! Sueltenme!!! Sueltenme!!! Sueltenme!!!" gritaba Molly, moviendose mucho, tratando de mover los pies ^_^U "Oye!!! Tranquilizate, ya te vamos a soltar, si era una bromita, jijiji " dijo Kazumi _ "Si, claro!!! Vaya amiguita!!! Ya sueltenmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!" 

Molly se movia tanto, que al final a Kazumi se le suelta accidentalmente... (por desgracia, ya que Kazumi le sujetaba el tronco)

PAFFF

"Ah!!! Ayyyyy!!!" se quejo fuertemente Molly, aterrizo con su cabeza.. 

Pero con la caida... desestabilizo a Max...y PAFFF!! Este tambien se cayo xDDDDDDDD pero........ encima de ella.......... xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

_+!!!!!! "MAX QUE ESTAS HACIENDO A MOLLY!!! TONTOOOOOOOOOO!!!! ERES UN PERVERTIDO!!!! TONTO!! TONTO!! TONTO!! TONTO!! TONTO!! TONTO!! TONTO!! TONTO!! TONTO!! TONTO!!!!!!" Gritaba Kazumi pegandole a Max XDDDD PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF!!!! "Ahhuugggg!!! X_@ fue un accidente..." decia apenas Max "Ups!! Lo siento Max!!! Jijijiji... olvide que yo cause todo esto, me disculpas?" le dijo Kazumi rapidamente, y sacandole ya la nieve de encima de la cabeza de Max. 

Lo que pasa es que Kazumi no puede ver que le esten haciendo algo a Molly ^_^U jejeje

Y por supuesto, Molly ni enterada de esto

X_X "Alguien..... podria.... de.....sa....tarme?" pregunto Molly con los ojos en espiral xDDDDDDD ^_^U "Upsss!!! Lo siento amiga!! Solo queria que subieras pronto ji ji ji" dijo Kazumi, desatando a Molly _!!! "PORQUE HICIERON ESO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" grito Molly como una gigante ante Max y Kazumi "Waaaaahhhhh!!!!" "Oigan muchachinech... pero que echcandalo ech eche?" dijo la voz de un viejecito.... 

Nuestros amigos se recuperaron de inmediato de todos los gritos, chicones, golpes, nieve, etc... y quedaron viendo al pequeño anciano...

El anciano vestia ropas muy abrigadoras, aunque pobres. Era calvo y le quedaban canas sobre las orejas, aunque un sombrero le cubria su cabeza, su estatuta era muy baja, era de la mitad de estatura que Kazumi (recordemos que Kazumi es mas alta que Molly y mas baja que Max).

Max se dirige hacia el.

"Oiga anciano, queremos dirigirnos hacia el Pueblo del Viñedo y nos dijeron que hay que cruzar esta montaña para llegar ahí. Podria usted indicarnos el camino?" 

El viejito los miro de pies a cabeza...

"Je je je.... siganme por favor" 

El anciano comenzo a caminar dandoles la espalda...

"Que hacemos?" pregunto Molly preocupada "Creo que no hay mucha mas alternativa que seguirlo" dijo Max "Creo que si, despues de todo queremos llegar rapido a Pueblo del Viñedo y seguramente el sabra como guiarnos" dijo Kazumi 

Los 3 siguieron al anciano, esperando no meterse en problemas....

****************************************************

Luego de varios minutos, como media hora, llegan hasta una cabaña en medio de 2 peñascos...

"Pasen por favor...." dijo el anciano "Que hacemos? " dijo Molly, asustada... "Confiemos en el, no creo que pase algo malo" dijo Max "Asi es, y si algo llega a pasar, no se preocupen!!! Recuerden que estan acompañadas por mi!!! La valorosa Kazumi!!! ^_^ " dijo Kazumi XDD ¬_¬ "Ya muevete y entra comadreja!! No fanfarronees...." dijo Max, empujando a la comadreja, digo!! XDDD a Kazumi 

Los tres entraron a la cabaña y el viejito estaba tomando un te de hierbas... y luego les volvio a hablar...

"Dishculpen que los haya traido aquí asi... Mi nombre es Casimiro, scholo queria saber si confiaban en michchch, ademas que aschi no me schentia tan scholito... je je je je" dijo el anciano, que hablaba como si le faltaran dientes XD "No se preocupe... en realidad necesitabamos atravesar la montaña y nos preguntamos si usted nos puede guiar" dijo Molly "Por supueschto que schi, ooohhh pero que lindosch ojos verdesch!!! Digo!! Quiero decir!! conoschco esta montaña mejor que nadie... schi schi schi señor!!" dijo el anciano, quien se quedo mirando a Molly y trataba de controlarse XDDDDDDDD |_| "Eh???" se extraño Molly... no entendiendo nada, o no dandose cuenta mejor dicho xDDDDDD 

Pero Kazumi, si se dio cuenta XDDDD asi que de inmediato empezo a desconfiar del viejo xDDD

¬_¬ "Vamonos de aquí, podemos seguir solos!!" dijo Kazumi "Vamos Kazumi, que nos puede hacer este viejo? Miralo!! Es un enano" dijo Max _ "Masch reschpeto jovenchito!!! Aqui donde me ven yo era el rescatista masch experimentado de toda la zona. Junto a misch pokemon rescatabamosch a la gente que se perdia en la nieve. Salvamosch muschassch vidasch. Junto a las enfermerasch Joy... ujujujuyyy!! Ejem!!! Quiero deschir!! Junto a las Joys de ciudad Canolly de hace 50 años pude aplicar muchsach tecnicas de primeros auxilios y asi evitar que la gente perdida en la nieve muriera..." 

Aunque no pareciera, efectivamente el anciano enano decia la verdad. Hace 50 años, que se instalo con un campamento de salvavidas de montaña. Se llego a convertir casi en una leyenda luego de salvar muchas vidas de personas que quedaban perdidas en la nieve. Muchas de ellas sufrian la misma suerte, queriendo tomar un atajo, se perdian y quedaban atrapados, ya casi sin esperanza, sin embargo de pronto como un regalo caido del cielo, aparecia la figura salvadora de un hombre maduro al lado de sus fieles pokemon lanudos. Claro en que todos esos años de salvavidas, rescato a muchas personas, incluyendo hombres y... mujeres, y precisamente como tenia que aplicar tecnicas de primeros auxilios, es que con estas ultimas se le generaron varias "malas costumbres"....... xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD (ya veran a que me refiero XDD)

".... Y es asi como he rescatado a muchasch personasch" dijo el anciano, pero colocando......... 

............Su mano tocando una de las piernas de Molly ^_^U

"Aaaaaayyyy!!!! Me. Me... Me... Me... Me... Me... Me... Me...... esta............." tartamudeo Molly... 

La respuesta de Kazumi no se hizo esperar XDDD

PAFFFF!!!

- "Oiga!! Que esta haciendo???" le dijo Kazumi, pegandole un fuerte coscorron al anciano XDDD

"Auucchhh!!! Oye señorita pero porque me pegasch!!!" dijo el anciano con un chichon en la cabeza 

Max tomo al anciano por la espalda, como quien toma a un conejo por las orejas.... XDD el anciano solo pataleaba y movia los brazos... XDDDD el ancano era bastante enano como para que Max lo tomara solo con 1 brazo xD

"Oye jovenchito, schueltame schueltame schueltame schueltame!!!! Ayayayayayy!!!!" ¬_¬ "Oiga, se nota que usted es un viejo muy mañoso, no es asi?" le dijo Max con cara de fastidio, sin soltarlo aun ^_^U "Je je je je je... vamos... esch que me siento tan solito... quiero decir!!! Estaba examinando a su amiga!! La hipotermia en las piernas es muy peligrosa, schi scheñor!!!" dijo el anciano Casimiro, lo que obviamente era una excusa ¬_¬ "Mmmmm... es verdad eso? No nos miente?" dijo Max, desconfiadamente "Bueno, supongo que como rescatista debe saber de esas cosas" dijo Molly, quien se creyo toda la historia "No seas ingenua Molly!! Este anciano es un degenerado!!" dijo Kazumi, sin la mas minima confianza en el anciano ^_^U "Je je je je... vamos muchachosch... no sean malitos con este pobre viejecito" "Esta bien, lo soltare, pero no empieze con sus mañas o sino Kazumi le dara su merecido" le advirtio Max "Jo jo jo jo... no se preocupen. yo nunca le haria nada a estas jovenchitasch. aahhh tan lindas que estan. este!!! Quiero decir... necesitaban ayuda verdad?" "Asi es, queremos llegar al pueblo del viñedo, pero queremos ir por la ruta mas corta posible" dijo Molly "Si, ya veo... estan hablando con un experto que conoce esta montaña mejor que cualquiera, yo puedo guiarlos por ahí" - les dijo Casimiro, mostrandoles un mapa del lugar - "la ruta mas corta es esta pero es muy peligrosa. Aparte de que el terreno es muy inestable, las avalanchas con constantes y por si fuera poco, hay que pasar por una especie de callejon, por donde el viento sopla y es muy helado para cualquier persona. En esta epoca del año aun es verano, pero con el clima de la montaña nunca hay que confiar" "Ay no!! Entonces nos tomara mucho tiempo irnos por otra?" dijo Kazumi "Hay diferentes salidas a otros pueblos y hay otro camino alternativo hacia ciudad Canolly, pero la otra ruta que hay hacia el pueblo del viñedo es un camino mucho mas plano, facil y seguro que la ruta mas corta, pero les tomara bastantes dias salir de la montaña" 

Max, Molly y Kazumi se miraron entre si....

"Que dicen chicas, nos arriesgamos?" pregunto Max "Necesitamos llegar rapido, no quisiera atrasarme demasiado" dijo Molly "Entonces... iremos por ese lugar mas peligroso?" dijo Kazumi "No se preocupen... yo los guiare. Ademas es que necesito su ayudaschchch" dijo Casimiro "Que cosa quiere?" pregunto Molly "Hace mucho tiempo, yo podia llevar a cabo mi labor de rescatista gracias a mis dos pokemon, Lanusan y Lanusor. Pero un dia, un hombre aparecio en dicho lugar que les acabo de mencionar, tambien queria ir hacia Pueblo del Viñedo tomando la ruta corta. Parecia que llevaba varios dias perdido. Ya Lanusor lo habia detectado varios dias antes que Lanusan y yo pudieramos darnos cuenta. Ese pokemon tenia realmente mucha vocacion de ayuda al projimo, asi que aunque no podiamos saber donde estaba, confiamos en Lanusor y fuimos en su busqueda. Finalmente lo encontramos, pero cuando quisimos rescatarlo, un derrumbe se vino sobre nosotros y Lanusor trato de rescatarlo, pero ambos fueron arrastrador por la nieve.... y aunque me considero la persona que mejor conoce esta montaña, no he podido encontrarlos. Despues de tanto buscarlos sin exito, decidi dejar la labor de rescatista. Ya no era lo mismo trabajar sin la ayuda de nuestro Lanusor.... snif, snif... T_T y ahora que ustedes son las primeras personas despues de mucho tiempo, que quieren pasar por ese lugar, pienso que tal vez sea bueno buscar 1 vez mas. Tal vez tenga mejor suerte esta vez y lo encontremos.... a nuestro querido Lanusor.... snif... snif" explico Casimiro el anciano enano. 

La historia toco el corazon de Molly (Bueno... no es muy dificil que Molly se ponga sentimental XDDDD)

;__; "BUAAAAAAAAA... snif.... que triste historia. Por favor amigos, vamos a buscar a ese lindo pokemon. El pobrecillo debe estar sufriendo mucho...." -_-U "Ahhhhh... (suspiro) sabia que iba a decir eso" dijo Max, ya resignado a los llantos de Molly ¬_¬ "Pues si no hay mas remedio..." dijo Kazumi "Oigan!!! El pobre pokemon esta perdido!! Que no les da pena? A mi me parece que lo que dice el anciano es verdad" les dijo Molly, advirtiendo que sus amigos no le creyeron mucho al anciano "Molly. por favor!! Te dejas engañar muy facilmente, crees que un pokemon pueda sobrevivir tanto tiempo?" le pregunto Kazumi "Pero Kazumi!! Vamos!! Ayudemos a este anciano, se ve que tiene mucha confianza en que lo encontrara esta vez" ^_^ "Ujujujujuyy!!! Eschta jovenchita es un caramelo!! Te estare siempre agredechido si me ayudas... jujujujuyyyyy... pero que cuerpecito tan....." dijo el viejecito, con cara de degenerado y yendose a tocar otra vez las piernas de Molly XDDD cuando...... 

TOCCC!!!!!!

Kazumi le dio otro coscorron al viejo xDDDDD

¬_¬ "Oiga viejo lividinoso!! Que cree que esta haciendo??" T_T "Ayayayyyy!!! Si yo solo queria agradecerle de antemano a esta jovenchita." dijo el viejo "Si, claro... sera mejor que nos vayamos. Ya ves Molly? Este viejo no es de fiar..." dijo Max ._.U "Esteeee.. yo solo...." murmuraba Molly, que no entendia una xDDDD 

********************************************************************

Despues de mucho caminar, nuestros amigos, que habian decidido ayudar al anciano Casimiro, se internaron por una ruta muy nivosa y de mucha pendiente por el lado de la montaña que habian elejido. Supuestamente el pokemon perdido y el caminante debian estar en algun lugar. Aquel lugar no era cualquiera....

"Oiga anciano, y de verdad cree que se encuentran por aquí? Debe haber cientos de lugares similares en esta montaña" pregunto Kazumi "Oohhh.. chi chi chi... olvide mencionar que cerca de estas montanas hay un lugar llamado la gruta de la resureccion. Un lugar misterioso que se dice tiene poderes ocultos, y que los fantasmas se combinan con el fuego..." explico el anciano Casimiro... 

Molly se puso toda azul.......... xDDDD

|_|UUUUUUUUU "La gru.... gru.... gru.... fa... fa.... fa.... fa....ntasmas???????????? noooooooooooooo!!!!!!! No quiero ir ahí, ese lugar se oye terrorifico!!!! BUAAAA!!! No!!! No quiero ir!!!!" -_-U "Bah!!! Ya empezo con sus berrinches.... oye Molly, no te preocupes cualquier cosa que ocurra yo te protegere..." dijo Max ^_^ "Oooohhh... chi chi chi... vaya!! Asi que el jovenchito protege a la damita... je je je je veo que la quiere mucho... " - dijo Casimiro, y luego poniendo cara de lujuria, agrego... - " :-) je je je... y dime muchachin ya le has tocado algo???... chi chi chi" xDDDDDDD 

Max se enojo por la morbosidad del viejo ^_^U

_+!!!!!!!! "DE QUE DIABLOS ESTA HABLANDO VIEJO DEGENERADO!!!!! COMO SE ATREVE!!!!" le grito Max como un gigante monstruo mostrandole los colmillos, y empuñando su mano con la vena hinchada xDDDDD le pego un fuerte coscorron xDDDD TOCC!!! @_X "Guaaayyyayayayayy!!! Eschta bien.... no tienesch que enojarte tanto" dijo Casimiro, sobandose el chichon que llegaba a salir humito xDDDDD ¬_¬ "Pues bien merecido se lo tiene, viejo decrepito!!" agrego Kazumi 

Molly cambio la conversacion.....

"Oigan amigos... esta corriendo un fuerte viento y hace demasiado frio, me estoy congelando...." se quejo la pelirroja Molly "No che preocupen jovenchitoch... mi pokemon nos sera muy util. Lanusan, yo te elijo!!" dijo el anciando sacando una pokebola 

Casimiro abrio la pokebola, y una lanuda criatura salio de ella entre rayos....

"Lan!!! Lanuuuu!!!" "Pero que es eso?" pregunto Max.... "Oohhh... que hermoso pokemon!! Parece un perro...." dijo Kazumi 

Molly abrio su pokedex

"Click... pokemon detectado: Lanusan, el pokemon San Bernardo. Este fiel pokemon siempre permanece al lado de su amo, y dotado de un gran sentido de orientacion es capaz de llegar siempre a un destino que le indiquen. Su lanudo pelaje le permite sobrevivir en temperaturas muy bajas y ademas posee una cualidad especial de poder curar enfermedades y sanar heridas. Lanusan es un pokemon del tipo Hielo/Tierra"

^_^!!!! "Que lindo!!! Es lindisimo!!!! Que lindo perrito!!! Ven aquí!!!" dijo Molly, llamando a Lanusan 

El perro San Bernardo se acerco a Molly y esta le acaricio la cabeza... Lanusan se sintio tan a gusto que le lamio la cara...

"Lan!!!" "Ja ja ja ja... me haces cosquillas" 

Fue tal el grado de aceptacion que tuvo Lanusan con Molly, que otra vez (tal como en el capitulo 14) el pecho de Molly brillo, aunque muy brevente, con una pequeña luz... lo extraño es que tambien la nariz de Lanusan brillo por unos instantes...

"Mmmmmmmm... " observo Casimiro... "Molly???" se extraño Kazumi 

Max hablo en voz baja a Kazumi...

"(Ya te diste cuenta? Antes habia pasado lo mismo)" "(Es cierto, Molly me preocupa)" respondio Kazumi ^_^ "Chicos, que les pasa?" les pregunto Molly "Que no sientes nada Molly?" "Claro que si ^_^ siento una enorme felicidad de ver a este pokemon tan lindo" dijo Molly no dandose cuenta de nada... 

Max y Kazumi tampoco entendieron....

El anciano agrego...

"Bueno chiquilinech sigamos hasta la grutach...." 

Kazumi salio de la sorpresa acerca del brillo de Molly y olvido (por ahora) todo eso...

"Y digame, que hay acerca de esa gruta?" "Hay una leyenda que dice que en esta montaña hay un pequeño crater que lleva al subsuelo, la entrada a dicho subsuelo se le llama la grutach de la resurreccion porque mucho antech de que ese hombre y mi Lanusor se perdieran, ya se habia perdido un hombre que se dice era un santo. Al perderse en medio de la tormenta de nieve llego hasta dicha gruta, ya casi muerto y se cuenta que el fuego que era controlado por algun espiritu que ahí habia, lo trajo de nuevo a la vida o mejor dicho, le salvo de la muerte. Posteriormente se cuenta que ese señor fundo una escuela de meditacion en agradecimiento a ese espiritu que le salvo la vida" "Eso es fascinante, pero me pregunto si... seria algun pokemon el que hizo eso..." pregunto Molly "Lo descubriremos cuando lleguemos hasta ahí..." dijo Max "Que???? En verdad vamos a ir hasta alla????? Noooo!!! T_T y si hay fantasmas????" lloriqueo Molly 

Kazumi no se hizo problemas xDDDD

¬_¬ "Ya!! No seas ridicula y vamos!!!" le dijo, llevandola a rastras xDDD 

*****************************************************************************************

El gran sentido de orientacion de Lanusan y su grueso pelaje les ayudo a mantenerse con calor y sin perderse... durante varias horas caminaron por donde se les ocurria donde podria estar dicha gruta.

"Ya llevamos mucho tiempo y no encontramos nada..." dijo Molly "Por suerte Lanusan nos alivia nuestro cansancio, ahora veo que permanecer a su lado se pueden apreciar esas propiedades curativas que posee" observo Max "Pero Lanusan parece estar muy confiado, tal vez la leyenda si sea cierta. Por que no seguimos un poco mas?" propuso Kazumi "Ech chierto, Lanusan continuemos" dijo Casimiro "Lanuuuuu!!!" respondio Lanusan 

Continuaron su camino durante otra media hora... pero sin resultados, ya se estaban resignando cuando.....

"Miren, que es eso??" observo Max "Creo que son huellas de algun pájaro" 

El suelo estaba cubierto por huellas de pequeños pajaros... quien podria estar viviendo ahí? Ciertamente era un misterio... Lanusan si bien tiene un excelente sentido de la orientacion, pero aquí se notaba confundido. Y claro: se encontraban en un lugar que aun Casimiro y Lanusan desconocian de aquella montaña.

"Que haremos? No podemos devolvernos" dijo Max "Tenemos que llegar de alguna manera, ademas estas huellas de pajaro...." agrego Kazumi 

Aunque Kazumi no confiaba en Casimiro, inconsientemente se estaba esforzando por sacar adelante esta incursión por la montaña. Cuando ya estaban a punto de quedar definitivamente perdidos... un calorcito les llamo la atencion...

^_^ "Chio chio!!!" 

Molly y sus lindos ojos quedaron pasmados con un pokemon tan bonito...

-^o^- "Que lindoooooooooo!!!!!!! Es un pajarito muy lindo!!! Miren ese Torchic!!! "Es verdad!! Es un Torchic!!! En algunos lugares de oriente le llaman Achamo.Tal vez el viva por aca, pero.... como es que vive en una montaña tan helada? No le veo mucho sentido" observo Max 

Torchic, el pollito de fuego, salio corriendo, pero no asustado huyendo de ellos, sino mas bien como queriendo decirles que lo siguieran....

"Alcancemoslo!!!" dijo Max 

Los 3 jovenes, mas el viejo Casimiro y Lanusan, corrieron tras el pollito de fuego. Al correr tras el, los llevaba por muchos roquerios cubiertos de nieve.

Pasados varios minutos, nuestros amigos llegaron a un cañon, el suelo nevado en medio de dos cordones de roquerios a los largo, daban la impresión de estar en medio de un rio seco. Continuaron caminando por ese cañon, hasta que finalmente pudieron divisar el final de aquel recorrido.

"Oigan, este camino es larguisimo, pero lo que mas me extraña es que pareciera que por aquí hubo algun rio o algo asi, parece que por aquí hay un curso de agua, por la forma de este cañon." Dijo Max mientras observaba el cañon para todos lados "Ya lo creo. Oiga Casimiro, usted no conocia nada de esto?" pregunto Kazumi al anciano "Bueno, puech... me acabo de dar cuenta que a pesar que soy un experto en estas montañasch, aun me falta por aprender, jamas habia visto este cañon... asi que... creo que eschtamoch perdidosch ^_^U je je je je" respondio Casimiro 

PPAAFFF!!!!

Los 3 se cayeron, viendose solo un pie de ellos...

¬_¬ "Fantastico!!! Lo que nos faltaba, un viejo que se pone honesto justo ahora que no hay remedio" dijo Kazumi "Ay no!! Y ahora no sabemos como volver... que haremos!!!???" dijo Molly con tristeza "Vamos Molly!! No te desesperes, ahora no tenemos mas remedio que seguir a ese pollito" le animo Max 

Molly sintio la confianza que le transmitio Max...

^_^ "Gracias Max, eso me hace sentirme mas tranquila" 

Molly en seguida observo hacia todos lados, buscando al pollito, hasta en la lejania, casi al final de ese cañon, pudo ver al pollito, como que los esperaba....

El pecho de Molly volvio a brillar cuando vio al pokemon.....

^_^ "Es por aquí, siganme" afirmo Molly, con una seguridad unica e inusual en ella "Eschta jovenchita me sorprende, ustedes no saben nada?" pregunto Casimiro a Max y Kazumi "Nada, anciano. Es primera vez que vemos a Molly comportarse asi, y parece que ella no se da cuenta. A decir verdad nos asusta" respondio Kazumi "Asi, es... la verdad no imagino que pueda ser" dijo Max "Es cierto, pero por muy extraño que parezca, confiare en mi amiga. Asi que vamos a respardarla, verdad Max?" pregunto Kazumi "Por supuesto que si!!" respondio el muchacho 

El grupo continuo caminando, hasta que finalmente llego al final de aquel cañon, lo que vieron cuando llegaron a aquel final los sorprendio...

"Ooooohhhhh!!!! Es... imponente!!!!" exclamo Max "Oooohhhh... tantosch añosch y jamas pude encontrarlo.... y al fin lo veo" exclamo tambien Casimiro "Acaso este es.....??" dijo Molly "Asi esch jovenchita... este es la entrada del crater misterioso!!! No hay duda" respondio Casimiro 

Efectivamente, el final de ese cañon por donde estaban caminando, terminaba en un gran agujero, que parecia un cono si se miraba desde arriba. Sin lugar a dudas se trataba del crater que llegaba hasta la gruta de la resurreccion. Y el cañon por donde estaban caminando, no era mas que el camino que la misma lava hizo cuando habian erupciones volcanicas. En pocas palabras, la montaña guardiana de ciudad Canolly, no es mas que un pequeño volcan que ahora estaba inactivo.

|_|UUUU "Queee??? Entonces... esta....esta.... estamos.... en medio por donde pasa la lava????????? Vamonos de aquí!!!!!!!!! Esto va a hacer erupciooooooooon!!!!!" gritaba Molly, gritando, corriendo de alla para aca, moviendo los brazos, como una loca xDDDDDDDD 

Max y Kazumi la miraban asi ¬_¬

¬_¬ "Oye ya tranquilizate!!! Este crater esta inactivo...." le dijo Kazumi 

Molly la miro con los ojos chiquititos xDD

·_· "Eh?? De verdad?" "Por supuesto!! Sin embargo, si esta es la entrada al volcan, y este pollito nos trajo hasta aca, eso quiere decir que...." dijo Max ^_^!!! "Que estamos en la ruta de la resurreccion!!! La hemos encontrado!!!" exclamo Kazumi "Asi es!!! Al fin podremos encontrar a ese lindo pokemon!!!" exclamo tambien Molly "Yo sabia que si confiaba en ti la encontrariamos Molly!!!" dijo Kazumi muy alegre "Que?? Y que tengo que ver yo??" dijo Molly, extrañada ^_^ "Siiii ¡!! Graciasch a la confianza de esta jovenchita hemos llegado haschta aquí... jejeje yupiiiiisschhhh, uuyyy.. pero que jovenchita tan linda.. jujujuyyy" - agrego Casimiro con cara de degenerado otra vez, aprovechando el descuido de Kazumi para irse a tocarla xDDDDDD 

Sin embargo Kazumi no estaba descuidada, al contrario, noto que el viejo se le iba encima y....

_ "Largo de aquí!!!" 

PAFFFF!!!!

Kazumi le pego un manoton de reves xDDD (igualito que cuando Cell mando a volar a Mr Satan en el torneo xDDDDD)

El viejo Casimiro salio lejos y se estrello contra unos roquerios del cañon xDDDDD PAAAFFF

T_T "Auucchhhh ch ch ch ch... cocha pacha??? Pero si yo solo queria celebrar con uschtedech" ¬_¬ "Si, claro... mejor pongase de pie viejo decrepito, entraremos al crater..." le dijo Kazumi con voz seca 

Lanusan estaba con una gotita en la cabeza xDDDD hasta al perro pokemon le daba vergüenza la manera de ser de su amo xDDDDDDDDD

-_-U "Lannnn...." le dijo mientras lo lamia y con eso le curaba las heridas del golpe de Kazumi xDDDD ^_^U "Ji ji ji ji... menos mal que Lanusan tiene esos poderes misteriosos curativos, o sino Kazumi ya hubiera matado al pobre Casimiro" dijo Molly "Si, bueno, sera mejor que bajemos al crater" 

Nuestros amigos continuaron siguiendo al pollito de fuego y bajaron por el crater

****************************************************************************************

^_^ "Chio chiooooo" "Y ahora que? Ya estamos aca abajo... a decir verdad empiezo a sentir calor... uufff" dijo Molly, sacandose su chaqueta... "Creo que debemos seguir a este pollito. Y tambien me esta dando calor" respondio Kazumi "Bueno, en marcha...." dijo Max "Lanusan, ayuda a mantener la temperatura de todos estable" ordeno le anciano Casimiro a su pokemon "Lan!!!!" 

Lanusan los lamio a todos, y de inmediato se sintieron mejor, ya que empezaba a hacer mucho calor...

La caravana continuo ahora descendiendo por el crater. Se adentraron en una caverna por donde se notaban ya tonos rojizos en las rocas y la temperatura iba subiendo cada vez mas. Multiples columnas de roca volcanica y sedimentos naturales formados dentro de la caverna, hacian notar claramente que estaban en las profundidades de la tierra. De alguna manera, el grupo sentia que debia seguir adelante, motivados porque ya habian llegado bastante lejos en su busqueda, pero la mayor motivacion la tenia Molly, por alguna razon extraña, podia "sentir" que encontrarian lo que buscaban....

Su caminata los llevo finalmente hasta un rio de lava: habian llegado hasta el final del crater. La forma de las rocas estaban peculiarmente ordenadas, como a proposito, sin embargo se notaba ahí el paso del tiempo y no parecia haber intervencion humana, al menos no antes de que ellos llegaran. El rio de lava terminaba en un gran lago de lava. Los tonos anaranjados y rojos eran muy bellos, aunque el calor era sofocante.

^_^ "Chiooo!! Chio chioooooo!!!" decia el pollito de fuego dirigiendose a Molly 

El corazon de la pelirroja volvio a brillar, esta vez los demas no se dieron cuenta...

"Es aquí" "Que dices Molly?" le pregunto Max "Que aquí es!! Creo que.... alguien aparecera...." "De que hablas Molly? No puede haber alguien aquí" le respondio Kazumi "Ummmhhh.. tal vezch sea........" pensaba Casimiro 

Lanusan olfateo el aire.... se notaba expectante.....

De pronto el pollito de fuego comenzo a volar.....

"Chiooooo!!!!" "Espera!!! No te vayas!!!" le dijo Molly 

Pero algo le hizo detenerse y no ir detrás de Torchic..... de pronto el lago de fuego comenzo como a agitarse!!!!

BRRROOOOOOMMMMMM!!!! Se sintio un rugido desde mas profundo aun.......

El lago de fuego comenzo a.. abrirse!!!!!!

Y de pronto.... frente a ellos......... aparece.. majestuoso.... el legendario.... Moltres!!!!!

"Mooooooooooooooooooooooooooool" |_| "Que????????? Es... es..... Moltres!!!!!! Pero que rayos!!!!" exclamo Max "Moltres......." murmuraba Molly ^_^ "Esto es estupendo!! Debo tomar alguna fotografia!!!" dijo Kazumi, sacando la camara.... 

Pero Moltres lanzo una rafaga de fuego hacia Kazumi....

Molly se asusto porque vio que su amiga corria peligro... y quizo actuar rapido

"Kazumi!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cuidado!!!!!! Wooper!!! Yo te elijo!! Usa chorro de agua!!!!!!" "Upaaaa!!! Blu Blu Blu Blu Blu Blu Blu Blu Blu Blu Blu" obedecio Wooper apenas salido de la pokebola. 

El agua disipo el fuego, pero Moltres los miro imponente.....

Torchic se acerco a las dos chicas, y se puso en medio de ellas.....

"Creo que Torchic esta tratando de decirnos que no provoquemos a Moltres" dijo Max 

De pronto muchos Torchics aparecieron y se colocaron alrededor de Moltres....

"A pesar de que son tan pequeños ellos quieren a Moltres como para protegerlo" dijo Molly "Entiendo... ellos le son fieles a Moltres y al parecer nadie debe conocer este lugar. U_U Lo siento mucho Moltres, me deje llevar por mi afan de convertirme en reportera, pero fui egoista al no pensar en que este lugar debe estar alejado de los humanos...." 

Moltres acepto la disculpa de Kazumi...

De pronto Molly, sintio nuevamente esa sensacion que le da cuando su pecho brilla, dio un paso al frente y se dirigio a Moltres....

"Moltres, llegamos hasta aquí porque buscamos a ua persona perdida y a un pokemon que estaba con el, podrias decirnos si se encuentran en este lugar?" 

Moltres dirijio una de sus alas a una especie de "altar" formado por las mismas rocas del lugar, y grande fue su asombro cuando vieron..... a un pokemon mas grande, mas lanudo y mas imponente que Lanusan!!!!!!

Casimiro estallo de alegria y emocion al verlo!!!

^_^!!!! "Lanusor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Amigo mio!!!! Al fin he podido encontrarte!!!!! Te extrañabamos mucho!!!!!!" "Lanusor?" 

Molly saco otra vez su pokedex y lo apunto a Lanusor

"Click, pokemon detectado: Lanusor, el pokemon Salvavidas. Este pokemon es igual de fiel a su amo y es la forma evolucionada de Lanusan. Con sus poderes misteriosos, es capaz de sanar heridas y enfermedades y ademas se cuenta que puede salvar a las almas de la muerte. Dicha creencia lo ha convertido a este pokemon en una leyenda. Lanusor es un pokemon del tipo hielo/tierra"

"No puedo creerlo, es un pokemon legendario entonces?" dijo Kazumi "Pues parece que si, y ahora me explico porque se habla tanto de este lugar. Mucha gente se pregunta si realmente existe este lugar porque si llega hasta aca, entonces la gente estara muy interesada en posser la vida eterna gracias a Moltres, que vive muchos años, a los Torchic que le ayudan a custodiarlo y a Lanusor que es capaz de curar enfermedades y hasta de.... revivir a las personas!!!!" dijo Max, asombrado "Increible!!! " - dijo Molly, pero luego percatandose de una cosa, agrego - " Oigan, pero aun no sabemos si la persona que estaba perdida esta aquí, pero realmente estara viva? Porque no veo por ninguna parte algun cadaver como para revivirlo...... ay no!!!! Porque mencione esa palabra? BUAAAAAA!!!! Yo no quiero ver ningun cadaver T_T BUAAAAAAAA!!! No quiero!!! No quiero!!! No quiero!!! No quiero!!!" 

Molly se habia acordado que tambien le tiene miedo a los muertos xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

^_^U "Pues vas a tener que acostumbrarte, ya que es muy probable que veamos a uno, jijijiji" le dijo Kazumi, con cara de diablilla xDDDDDDDDD T_T "BUAAAAAA, que mala eres Kazumi!!! Sabes que le tengo miedo a esas cosas!!!!" ¬_¬ "Oye!! Y asi me regañas a mi porque le cuento cuentos de terror a Molly, mejor callense ya que parece que esto no ha terminado" dijo Max, observando hacia la base del lago de fuego 

La lava rodeo a Moltres, y se formo aldededor sin tocarlo y en el vacio que quedo en medio... aparecieron muchos Gastly, Haunter, Gengars, Misdreavus y Yomawarus, bailando alrededor de Moltres...

Los pokemon fantasmas y los pokemon con cabeza de calavera giraban alrededor del pokemon legendario....

"Que estan haciendo?" pregunto Molly "La verdad no tengo idea" respondio Kazumi "Yo tampoco me imagino que pueda ser" agrego Max "Sabido es que los pokemon fantasmas son multidimensionales y misteriosos, de modo que es posible que esten tratando de traer el alma de aquel viajero a esta dimension. Pero si aquella persona estuviera muerta entonces no podrian hacerlo, tal vez lo dejaron en algun estado de animacion suspendida en esta dimension....." respondio Casimiro... "En verdad eso puede pasar?" le pregunto muy interesada Kazumi... ^_^U "Puesch.... no che... lo acabo de inventar... chi chi chi....." despondio Casimiro... 

PAAAFFFF!!!!

Kazumi se cayo XDDDDDDDDDDDD

_!!! "Uuuyyyy viejo tonto!!!!! Y yo que ya estaba confiando en sus mentiras!!!! Tome!!!!" le grito Kazumi pegandole otro coscorron TOC!!!! XDDDDDDD T_T "Guuaaayayayaayyyy!!! Porque eresch tan mala conmigo?" dijo el anciano sobandose el chichon que le dejo Kazumi xDDDDDDD 

Molly y Max miraban con una gotita en la cabeza a Kazumi xDDDDDD

^_^U "Vamos Kazumi, no te enfades tanto. A decir verdad yo creo que lo que dice este anciano, aunque el diga que lo invento recien, a mi me parece que tiene mucho sentido" le dijo Max, tranquilizandola "Si Kazumi, una vez mi papa me conto que un dia visito Ciudad Lavanda junto con mi mama y mi padrino Brock, en donde habia un lugar llamado la torre del terror. Me conto que un Haunter hizo que sus cuerpos de el y de pikachu se separaran de sus almas y pudieron volar por la ciudad. Si pueden hacer eso de la separacion de almas, entonces porque esto no?" le dijo Molly "Bueno, esta bien, lo perdonare por esta vez...." acepto la oriental 

El grupo observaba como los pokemon fantasma giraban alrededor de Moltres. Aquello parecia como alguna danza o ritual. Lanusor estaba aun encima de aquel escenario de rocas. De pronto de tanto dar giros una especie de agujero se abrio!!! Como si fuera un portal a otra dimension.

"Ven lo que yo veo? Esa cosa es como.. Un agujero negro!!" exclamo Molly "Si, no me imagino que pueda ser todo esto..." dijo Max "Si Lanusor aparecio. entonces.." pensaba Casimiro 

Los pokemon fantasmas hicieron salir una luz brillante desde el agujero negro. El calor de las llamas de Moltres hizo que flotara por si sola, y posteriormente, la luz, ahora convertida en una pelota brillante, se fue volando hacia Lanusor..

|_| "No puede ser!!! " exclamo Casimiro.. 

Un aura rodeo a Lanusor, la cual fue traspasada a la luz brillante, la que empezo a tomar forma.. humana!!!!!!

"Que esta pasando? No me digan que..." dijo Kazumi "Waaahhh!!! Es. es.. Un.. Un.. Fantasmaa!!!!!!!!!!! BUAAAAAAA!!! Vamonos de aquí!!!" lloraba Molly xDDDDDDDDDD ¬_¬ "Oye!! No es ningun fantasma. mas bien creo que es... una persona" la tranquilizo Max 

Lanusor traspaso parte de su aura ak ser humano que estaba revitalizando, y finalmente la persona revivida, abrio sus ojos...

Nuestroa amigos estaban atonitos...

"Se. señor, se.. Encuentra usted bien?" le pregunto Molly con voz timida "No le duele nada?" pregunto Kazumi "Disculpe, usted.. De donde vino?" pregunto Max 

El hombre, que demostraba tener unos 70 años de edad, parecia muy tranquilo, y no parecia tener ningun problema, al contrario, se veia muy saludable para su edad

^_^ "Si jovencitos, me siento de maravilla. Gracias por su preocupacion" les respondio el hombre 

Casimiro se acerco al hombre

"Digame, uschted es aquella persona que se perdio en la nieve junto a mi Lanusor hace 50 años, verdad?" "Si, creo que asi es. Me dirigia hacia el Pueblo del Viñedo y al querer tomar la ruta corta, me atrapo una tormenta de nieve. Alcance a divisar que un rescatista, que me imagino debe haber sido usted, y un Lanusor me encontraron pero de pronto la tormenta se volvio tan fuerte, que el viento nos arrastro a Lanusor y a mi. Luego que desperte, nos encontramos en una cueva, no se como fuimos a llegar ahí. Yo estaba muy mal y a punto de congelarme, sin embargo Lanusor parecia no tener ningun problema. De pronto aparecieron muchos Torchics, pokemon fantasmas y un enorme Moltres. De alguna manera me dieron a entender que en ese lugar se puede vivir eternamente gracias a la enorme longevidad de todos en conjunto. Supe que en ese momento no sacaban nada con curarme si la cueva en ese entonces estaba aun mas inaccesible que ahora, y que tarde o temprano moriria sin remedio. Por eso mi cuerpo fue separado de mi alma por los pokemon fantasmas y enviada a descansar inanimadamente por ellos mismos, hasta que alguien viniera y me encontrara. Pero dicho secreto debe quedar oculto y nadie debe saberlo, porque de otro modo provocaran la ira de Moltres. Muchas personas malas querran saber porque Moltres es tan longevo y como es que se mantienen intactos por años los pokemon aquí" respondio el hombre "Casi no puedo creer que usted haya sido. revivido por Lanusor!!!" exclamo Kazumi "Es un pokemon con poderes casi sagrados. No solo cura las enfermedades sino que tambien es capaz de regresar a la vida a las almas que aun no mueren naturalmente" "Pero usted que hacia aquí? Es decir. porque queria atravesar este lugar hacia el pueblo del viñedo?" le pregunto Molly ^_^ "Te llamas Molly verdad? " - pregunto el hombre, ante el asombro de la pelirroja, ya que supo de inmediato su nombre sin habaerle preguntado - " bueno, primero dejenme decirles que mi nombre es Andrew y que soy un filosofo. Siempre me he preguntado acerca de la vida y la muerte, y buscando esas respuestas, me dirigia hacia ciudad Blanca. Una vez que cai en la caverna y los pokemon separaron mi cuerpo de mi mente, para que el alma se conservara intacta y sin influencias, la enviaron a una dimension desconocida para mi. Los pokemon de alguna forma pensaron que yo era una de las pocas personas a las que se les permitia ser enviadas alla sin que su secreto sea revelado. Mientras mi alma estuvo en esa dimension, pude viajar a traves del tiempo y ciertamente he podido conocerte a ti y a tus amigos en distintas etapas de sus vidas. No se como explicarlo, pero creo que ha sido un regalo de Dios haber podido presenciar esas cosas. Dicen que Dios se expresa de formas muy misteriosas y extrañas a veces. Pueden considerarme un loco, pero tengo un mensaje para cada uno de ustedes, producto de lo que he podido ver en esa dimension" ·_· "De que esta hablando esta persona.Si no hubiera visto como fue que salio de esa bola de luz, diria que esta loco, pero.." Dijo Max |_| "Pero como adivino que me llamaba Molly???" 

El hombre se acerco a Max y le dijo

^_^ "Debes apresurarte. Nadie te quitara lo que es tuvo pero si no dejas expresarte, podras hacer sufrir mucho a alguien. Ahh lo olvidaba, tal vez debas preocuparte de tus seres queridos mas cercanos, que lo necesitan mas" 

Max quedo asombrado con lo que escucho.

Luego fue el turno de Kazumi

^_^ "Tu fuerza es admirable, pero ten cuidado en la proxima parada, sera como un fuerte dolor de estomago. Pero si lo manejas bien, solo sera un simple bache" 

Y por ultimo se dirigio a Molly

- "El mensaje mas importante es para ti. No tengas miedo del futuro ni del pasado, ya que este ultimo intentara sobreponerse. Pero necesitaras de tus habilidades innatas para que ello no ocurra. Trabaja codo a codo con tus pokemon y tu con ellos seran solo 1"

Molly tampoco entendio a que se referia.

Cuando el hombre, termino de dar sus mensajes a los tres muchachos. Moltres comenzo a agitar sus alas... la cueva comenzo a derrumbarse!!

"Moltres ahora quiere que nos vayamos!! Rapido o sino las rocas comenzaran a caernos encima!!" dijo Andrews 

Las rocas comenzaron a caer fuertemente, y todo el grupo comenzo a correr lo mas rapido que pudo...

Casimiro se quedo atrás...

"Lanusor!!! No puedo dejarte aquí...." "Lannnn!!!" ladro el pokemon 

Moltres se interpuso ente el y el pokemon San Bernardo. Casimiro entendio aquel mensaje y le dijo con su avejentada voz...

U_U "Entiendo, tu labor ahora esta aquí. No puedo evitar que tu destino sea socorrer a aquellos que lo necesiten mas que yo. Esta bien ^_^ entonces aceptare que te quedes. Lanusan y yo te extrañaremos, pero ahora que ya se que estaras bien aquí junto a Moltres y juntos lograran salvar muchas vidas custodiando este lugar. Siempre seras nuestro amigo Lanusor. Hasta siemprech!!!" se despidio el anciano... 

Casimiro no podia correr tan rapido, asi que Kazumi fue por el...

"Apresurese anciano!! o las rocas nos aplastaran!!" le dijo Kazumi, tomandolo como quien toma una bolsa de pan xDDDDDD "Auch!!! Masch cuidado jovenchita..." 

Todo el grupo corrio lo mas rapido que pudo. Uno de los pollitos de fuego, el mismo Torchic con el que se encontraron... al esquivar las rocas quedo fuera de la caverna.... asi que no tuvo mas que seguir al grupo...

Luego de varios minutos de carrera, nuestros amigos llegan a salvo a la entrada de la gruta, es decir, donde terminaba el largo cañon. Al mirar atrás, se diero cuenta que Andrews ya no estaba...

"Donde se fue aquel hombre misterioso?" pregunto Max "Ni idea... desaparecio, pero me pregunto que fueron todas esas cosas que nos dijo" se pregunto Kazumi "Ahhhh... no lo se... pero a decir verdad a mi me dio un poco de miedo ahhh.. eso estuvo muy peligroso, ya no puedo correr mas. Si lo hago me desmayo" decia Molly muy cansada por correr tanto, y encima en subida... "Si... wow!! Un poco mas y quedamos ahí tirados" dijo Max "Bueno... aaahhhhh... admito que me gusta el ejercicio fuerte, pero yo tambien estoy exhausta" dijo Kazumi, dejando al viejo Casimiro tirado en el suelo xDDDDDDD "Ñayyyy!!! Auch!!! Saquenme de aquichchchc!!!!" 

Casimiro quedo enterrado en la nieve y solo se le veian los pies xDDDDDD y los movia para todos lados

Kazumi lo agarro (literalmente) de los pies y lo tiro hacia arriba...

^_^U "Je je je... disculpeme" le dijo Kazumi, dejandolo ahora de pie 

Casimiro, se quiso aprovechar de esto xDDDDDDDDD (como siempre)

^_^ "Ujujujujuyyy no te preocupech jovenchita, a una niña tan linda como tu yo siempre la disculpare... uuyyyuyuyuy!!! Pero que cuerpechito tan lindo... que... coschasch tan lindas..." dijo Casimiro con cara de degenerado (xDDDD tambien como siempre) y el muy pillo iba ya directo a abrazar..... ejem ^_^U los senos de Kazumi ^_^U (que viejo mas pegote!! ^_^U) 

Pero por supuesto Kazumi, atenta como siempre, no se iba a dejar tocar xDDDD espero a que el viejo se acercara lo suficiente y PAFFF!!! Lo paro en seco con un fuerte codazo en la cabeza xDDDD

"Aucchhhh!!!" 

Y por si fuera poco, con la mano del otro brazo, le enterro la cabeza en la nieve fuertemente... PAF!!! XDDDDD

"Guaaaayayayayyyy!!!! Guaaaaa!!! Porque erech tan mala con eschte viejechito" ^_^ "Eso le enseñara a no meterse con la poderosa Kazumi Asamiya" respondio Kazumi con una pose de victoria muy coqueta xDDDDD ^_^ "Esa es Kazumi!!! Bien hecho!!! Ji ji ji" aplaudia Molly ¬_¬ "Bah!! Esta comadreja no pierde ocasión para hacerse la importante -_-U " dijo Max, al contrario de las otras 2, con cara de fastidio xDDDDDDD _!!!! "A quien le dices comadreja!!!!!!" le grito Kazumi ^_^U "Ji ji ji... tranquilizate Kazumi.... " le dijo Molly, tratando de calmar a la furiosa Kazumi xDDDD ¬_¬ "Esta bien... me calmare...." - dijo la oriental, volteando la vista lejos de Max xDDDD, pero al voltear, agrego - "... pero.... hey!!!! ^_^ Molly mira eso!!!" 

Molly miro hacia donde decia Kazumi y era cierto!!! Torchic aun estaba ahí.... era la oportunidad perfecta para que Molly lo atrapara

~^-^~ "Siiii!!! Ese lindo pollito puede ser mio!!! Es la oportunidad perfecta para tener mi propio pokemon de fuego!!!" 

Molly tomo una pokebola, pero Torchic tomo de inmediato una pose de pelea...

"Parece que no te sera tan facil, Molly" le advirtio Max "Creo que tendras que usar a uno de tus pokemon de agua" le sugirio Kazumi "Tienen razon, los pokemon de agua son fuertes contra los de fuego. Y creo que wooper tendra mas oportunidad que Dolphine" penso Molly... 

De modo que tomo su pokebola favorita y la lanzo...

"Wooper, yo te elijo!!!" "Upaaa" dijo Wooper al salir de su pokebola... "Wooper, usa chorro de agua!!!" ordeno la pelirroja "Upaa blu blu blu blu blu blu blu blu" 

Wooper obedecio, pero Torchic esquivo facilmente el ataque. luego contraataco con un lanzallamas.

"Vaya!! Es muy rapido. tendre que hacer que wooper ataque mas rapido. Wooper doble equipo!!!" "Upaaaaa!!!" 

Multiples imagenes aparecieron de wooper.

Torchic trato de usar un picotazo, pero fue inutil.

"Wooper, atacalo con un golpe de cola!!!" 

Torchic esquivo el golpe de cola, y respondio con una embestida. PAFFF

"Wooper!!! Resiste y defiendete!!" 

Wooper se puso de pie, y ataco con otra embestida. PAFFF

Torchic ya se notaba agotado, la estrategia de usar a Wooper contra un pokemon de fuego daba buen resultado, ya que tenia la ventaja.

"Bien, esto sera suficiente!! Wooper, usa ataque de surf!!!" 

Wooper formo una enorme ola que impacto de lleno en Torchic. PAF!!!!!

Esto fue el K.O para Torchic.

Molly aprovecho la oportunidad. Saco una pokebola de su mochila y la lanzo hacia Torchic..

La pokebola permanecia con su luz roja encendida. se apago, se volvio a encender. se movia, parecia que se escapaba. pero al final, la luz roja se apago.

^_^!!!! "Siiiiiiii!!!!!!! Ya tengo mi propio pokemon de fuego!!! Atrape un Torchic!!!" dijo Molly, tomando su pokebola y alzandola hacia arriba 

CLICK.

Otra foto tomada por Kazumi xDDDD

|_|UUUUUUUU "Kazumi!!! Ya sabes que me da pena que me tomes fotos!!!!!" ^_^U "Ji ji ji. vamos, que no te de pena" "Felicitaciones Molly, ahora ya tienes. eehh que pasa???" decia Max.... "Wooper? Amiguito, que te pasa?" pregunto Molly, preocupada a su pokemon 

Wooper comenzo a brillar.... y de pronto comenzo a crecer.... y a cambiar de forma... eso solo significaba una cosa...

^_^ "Chicos!! Ya se lo que esta pasando!!! Wooper esta evolucionando!!!!" dijo Molly, emocionada ^_^ "Genial!!!!!!!! Se volvera mas fuerte!!" exclamo Kazumi 

La metamorfosis termino y los brillos cesaron.... 

^_^ "Quaaaaagg.... Quaaagsire!!!" dijo el pokemon con su tierna voz pausada 

Wooper evoluciono en Quagsire....

^_^ "Woop... digo!! ^_^U Quagsire, que feliz me siento!!! Evolucionaste por fin!!!" dijo Molly abrazando a Quagsire... ^_^ "Quaaaaaggg" "Hacia mucho tiempo que Molly tenia a Wooper, pero nunca lo habia usado e batalla hasta que decidio embarcarse en su propio viaje pokemon. El tener tantas batallas y cariñosos cuidados por parte de Molly hizo que finalmente evolucionara" dijo Kazumi ^_^ "Te felicito Molly, ya tienes.... mmm 7 pokemon, jejeje. creo que se te devolvera uno a donde iniciaste tu viaje" 

Justo cuando tenia la pokebola en su mano, esta se teletransporto hacia Ciudad Pallet

|_| "Ups!!! Y mi pokebola???" "No te preocupes Molly, fue enviada donde el... aaahhhh ~^_^~ (con voz de enamorada xDDD) ...el guapisimo profesor Tracey" ^_^U "Ups. ji ji ji. es cierto, habia olvidado que solo puedo traer 6 pokemon" reconocio Molly "Bueno, es motivo como para estar muy contentos porque ya tienes 7 pokemon, y ademas Wooper evoluciono en Quagsire, no lo crees Molly?" le animo Max "Ujujujuyyy.. por supueschto que schi. hay que chelebrar.. jejejeje" interrumpio Casimiro, esta vez queriendo tocar a Molly xDDDDDDD 

Max lo tomo de la cabeza y lo lanzo para atras xDDDDDD PAFFFF cayendo otra vez en la nieve.

¬_¬ "Largo de aqui anciano, que cree que va a hacer?" le dijo Max @_X "Auucchhh. Buaaaa. que malosch son conmigo. Ya que no puedo darles un cariñocho abracho, podria quedarme con su foto?" 

A Kazumi no le parecio mala idea.

^-^ "Bueno, esta bien, si con eso promete dejarnos en paz. Aquí tiene.. autografiada y todo" dijo Kazumi, poniendo su firma en la foto ^_^ "Ooohhh. chi chi chi.. Muchas grachiach" dijo Casimiro, gustoso de recibir la foto "Bueno, creo que ya podemos continuar nuestro viaje, vamos chicas" propuso Max "Si, es verdad, pero no podriamos descansar un poco? No hemos descansado nada" dijo Molly, sentandose en el suelo "Ooohh... no se preocupen por eso. Lanusan podra hacer que recuperen sus energias. Lanusan!! Alivia el cansancio a nuestros amigoch y haz que recuperen sus energias" ordeno Casimiro... ^_^ "Lan!!!" Obedecio el pokemon San Bernardo 

Lanusan los lamio a todos, y al instante se sintieron mejor...

"Bueno, ahora ya me siento mucho mejor. Creo que ya podemos seguir, no es verdad?" propuso Molly "Si ^_^ ahora no tendremos ningun problema" dijo Kazumi "Diganos anciano, ese camino nos lleva al pueblo del viñedo verdad?" pregunto Max "Si jovenchito, sigan por ese camino y no podran perderse" respondio Casimiro "Bueno, entonces nos vamos. Adios Casimiro, cuidese mucho y graias por todo!!" se despidieron los tres "Adios jovenchitos y al contrario, muchas gracias por ayudarme a encontrar a Lanusor" "De nada señor!! Lanusan cuidate mucho tu tambien!! Y cuida a tu amo ^_^ " se despidio Molly de Lanusan ^_^ "Lan!! Lan!!!" se despidio ladrando el pokemon perro. 

Y asi, en medio de muchos misterios, nuestros amigos logran sacar adelante otra aventura mas. No solo lograron encontrar un pokemon perdido, sino que ademas descubrieron un lugar maravilloso donde la vida eterna puede ser una realidad. Aunque aquel hombre misterioso, desaparecio sin dejar rastro, los mensajes ya fueron entregados a nuestros amigos, sobre todo para Molly, pero al parecer ella no se da cuenta de lo que le deparara el destino. Habian mucho motivos para estar feliz, ya que ademas Molly atrapo un Torchic y Wooper evoluciono en Quagsire. Las cosas parecen ir sobre ruedas... pero que significaran todos esos mensajes entregados a nuestros amigos.... y ademas, que sera esa extraña habilidad que tiene Molly? Creo que lo iremos descubriendo en los proximos capitulos.......

Casimiro se dirigia a su cabaña junto a Lanusan, e iba abrazando la foto que Kazumi le regalo, estaba tan emocionado porque obtuvo una foto de las chicas, que aun no la habia visto....

Entro a su cabaña y cuando finalmente la vio.......

...

...

...

Vio la foto de Kazumi, Molly y Max, los tres con un dedo en su ojo tirandose el parpado hacia abajo y sacando la lengua.... como burlandose, y la supuesta firma de Kazumi decia "Ojala se le quite lo degenerado, viejo mañoso!!!" xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

T_T "Waaahhhh!!! Yayayayayayayyyy!! Que jovenchita masch mala!!!! Porque nunca nadie quiere a eschte pobre viejechito. Solo porque me guschtan un poquito las muchachach bonitasch, chi chi chi... jejejeje.... (suspiro) U_U Guayyy... buenoch... tal vez la proxima vez alguna muchacha bonita se aparezchca por aca...." dijo llorando chistosamente y resignado Casimiro -_-U "Lan...." dijo Lanusan, con vergüenza ajena por su amo xDDDD 

Al parecer Kazumi intercambio rapidamente y sin que se dieran cuenta, las fotos antes de entregarsela al anciano xDDDDD

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA......

*******************************************************************************

La respuesta: TORCHIC!!!

*******************************************************************************

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Bueno, hola!!! Je je je je... creo que me tarde mas de la cuenta en sacar este capitulo. Pero por favor entiendanme, he tenido mucho que hacer, asi que les agradezco la paciencia que puedan tenerme con los capitulos ^_^U. No les parecio muy complicado el capitulo? Ocurrieron bastantes cosas de nuevo, el regaño que se llevo Molly, el secuestro de otra chica... que sera? Y ademas, nuevamente empiezan a surgir algunas interrogantes de aquel acontecimiento ocurrido 10 años antes...... (si quieren pueden leer "El encuentro con el destino, para que se les aclare la idea), ademas ese hombre misterioso, si que era misterioso xD y ya esa "luz brillante" que aparece en el corazon de Molly no parece ser casualidad, no les parece ;-).

PROXIMO CAPITULO: EL LADO DEBIL DE KAZUMI


	16. El lado débil de Kazumi

Bajando por la ladera de la montaña, por el lado opuesto a ciudad Canolly, nuestros amigos dejan ya atras la montaña y la ciudad, y finalmente llegan a la entrada al Pueblo del Viñedo. Un delicioso aroma a uvas se podia sentir: Aquello indicaba el fin del verano y el inicio del otoño. Despues de todo, ya habian estado caminando durante varios meses y se encontraban en un territorio donde el clima es diferente a la ciudad natal de Molly. El otoño en el Pueblo Viñedo es hermoso, los tonos cafes, anaranjados y verdes oscuros pueden verse por todo este pueblo, especialmente en las casas, ya que se llama asi debido a que existen parrones o pequeñas viñas en casi todas partes. El pueblo del viñedo no es tan pequeño como podria pensarse, es lo suficientemente grande como ya poder nominarlo como ciudad. La vida es tranquila, y el estilo de vida es algo conservador. Cada año se celebra una fiesta tradicional y, como no podia ser de otra manera, nuestros amigos llegan justo a tiempo ^_^U

^_^ "Por fin!! Llegamos a pueblo del viñedo!! Que hermoso lugar!! Miren nada mas esas uvas!! Deben saber ricas y muy dulces!!" dijo Molly "Debe ser muy agradable vivir aquí. pero porque todos colocan girnaldas?" observo Kazumi 

- "No tengo idea, pero parece ser algun tipo de celebracion" opino Max

Una señora, que escucho lo que hablaban, se les acerco y les explico

-"Asi es jovenes. Esta semana se celebra la fundacion de pueblo del Viñedo. Es una fiesta tradicional de aquí y mantiene las tradiciones desde que se puso la primera piedra" explico la señora.

-"Ya veo. disculpe, cual es su nombre?" pregunto Kazumi

-"Mi nombre es Saori y soy residente de pueblo Viñedo desde que naci"

-"Buenas tardes ^_^ mi nombre es Kazumi, y ella es mi amiga Molly, y el es mi amigo Max. Juntos estamos en un viaje pokemon y ahora nos dirigimos hacia ciudad Manzanar, nos dijeron que pasaramos por este lugar precisamente debido a la celebracion que realizan. Pero digame, porque son tan apegados a sus tradiciones? Es muy bueno que se mantengan, pero es raro que las ciudades lo hagan, y puedo ver que esta es una de las pocas donde se conservan" pregunto la oriental

-"Bueno, eso se debe a que este lugar era una colonia oriental hace muchos años. Fue fundada por colonos que vinieron de oriente y debido a que ellos son muy tradicionales, este pueblo heredo las tradiciones de su pais de origen. Y me imagino que tu debes entenderlo a la perfeccion, ya que estoy segura que tambien vienes de oriente"

-^_^U "Je je je je. esteeee. si, pero como lo supo?" respondio Kazumi con una gotita

-"Por tus modales, por tu forma de hablar, por la forma de saludar que tienes, y ademas por tus rasgos. Es muy facil de adivinar ^_^"

-^_^U "Jejeje. ya veo. y eso que llevo varios años viviendo en Kanto. Llegue junto a mis padres cuando yo tenia 9 años, y nunca mas volvi a oriente. Cuando llegue me hice amiga de Molly" respondio

-|_| "(Que? . )" - penso Molly, extrañada por la respuesta de Kazumi - " pero si nos conocimos recien cuando teniamos 12 años, y ademas hubo un año en que ella y su familia regresaron a oriente, por asuntos de negocios de su papa. que raro!!)"

**************************************************************************

CAPITULO 16: El lado debil de Kazumi

La pregunta de hoy: Un pokemon que hace dormir a todos

**************************************************************************

Kazumi continuaba conversando con la señora..

-"Y digame, en que consisten las celebraciones?" pregunto Kazumi

-"Bueno, hay desfiles, actuaciones, pero tambien hay competencias." explico Saori

Al nombrar la palabra "competencias" no solo Kazumi estaba interesada xDDDDDDDD tambien Molly y Max

-^_^ "Senora diganos!! Que clase de competencias?? Diganos!!! Diganos!!! Diganos!!! Diganos!!! Diganos!!! Diganos!!! " insistio la pelirroja xDDD

-^_^U "Esteeee.. Bueno, hay concursos de Danza Oriental, carreras y batallas pokemon por supuesto"

-"Yupiii!!! Y digame. cualquiera puede participar?" pregunto Molly

-"Si, claro, cualquiera que tenga origen oriental"

-^-^ "Estupendo!!! Yo soy oriental!!" exclamo Kazumi

-"Yo soy hijo de madre occidental pero padre oriental, eso se vale?" pregunto Max

-"Por supuesto que si ^_^ tu origen es oriental, asi que puedes participar"

Solo habia una que se quedaba afuera xDDDDDDDD

-·_· "Queeeeeee??? Y que pasa conmigo? Yo tambien quiero participar, pero no tengo ningun antepasado oriental!!!" exclamo Molly, airada

-^_^U "Bueno, los que son extranjeros, por decirlo de algun modo, tendran que participar primero en unas clasificatorias y si pasan, podran participar"

-"Ay no!! No es justo!!" alego Molly

-^_^U "Bueno, el pueblo es tradicionalista, y la gente de aca le da preferencia a los que tienen el mismo origen que los fundadores de este pueblo"

A Molly no le quedo otra que aceptar las condiciones xDDDDDDD

-"Que les parece si nos vamos a inscribir ahora mismo?" propuso Max

-"Me parece bien, cuanto antes mejor ^_^!!! "dijo Kazumi, muy entusiasmada

*****************************************************************

Llegaron a la sala de inscripciones, y la primera en realizar el tramite fue Kazumi.

-"Buenas tardes, quiero participar en Danza y en las batallas pokemon"

-"Muy bien señorita Asamiya, su duelo sera mañana a las 11 horas"

Como Kazumi se desocupo primero, les dijo a los demas que esperaria afuera mientras ellos se inscribian.

-"Chicos, esperare afuera. Hay mucha gente aquí"

-"Si, esta bien, no creo que tardemos demasiado" acepto Max

-"No te alejes mucho Kazumi, hay mucha gente y nos podemos perder en este gentio" le recomendo Molly

"Ja ja ja ja ^-^U ni que fueras mi mamá" se rio Kazumi de la preocupacion casi maternal de su amiga xDDDDDDDD 

Kazumi salio al patio de la sala de inscripciones, estaba entretenida viendo a las distintas personas con atuendos tipicos de oriente, lo cual le traia muchos recuerdos de su infancia. Los ojos rasgados de la amiga de Molly esta vez demostraban menos energia que siempre. Tal vez seria el cansansio, o los recuerdos...

Dichos recuerdos de pronto fueron interrumpidos por una voz, que se le hizo muy familiar, la reconocio casi de inmediado.

-"Konnichiwa, zutto anata ni atte imasen ne"

Era la voz de un muchacho, Kazumi volteo. la escena transcurre en camara lenta, los cabellos de Kazumi delatan que se volteo muy rapidamente, como asustada. aquello no podia ser cierto..

Nuestra amiga quedo petrificada al ver a la persona que dijo aquellas palabras, y tal como decian, habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que se vieron por ultima vez

Kazumi entendio perfectamente estas palabras, quedo casi inmovil... algo le hacia recordar de que se trataba, no eran gratos recuerdos... giro su cuerpo muy lentamente... a medida que giraba, casi todos aquellos recuerdos volvieron a aflorar, los habia guardado con candado, pero ahora parecia que fue ayer, finalmente volteo completamente para ver a la persona que dijo aquellas palabras en el extraño idioma...

Nuestra amiga sintio que el corazon casi le estalla cuando vio la cara de aquel joven...

"Viñedo ni kita nowa itsu desuka?" pregunto Kazumi al chico "Viñedo ni tsuita tokoro desu" respondio. El joven habia venido a participar tambien... "¿Ikaga osugoshi deshita ka?" le pregunto el joven, deseando saber como ha estado Kazumi "Watashi wa genki desu. Anata wa?" respondi Kazumi, no muy convencida que se preguntara el como ha estado ella "Watashi wa genki desu" respondio el joven 

Max y Molly acababan de inscribirse para las competencias, y cuando salieron vieron que Kazumi estaba hablando con el muchacho...

"Quien sera ese chico?" se pregunto Molly "Ni idea, pero pareciera que es algun amigo de Kazumi" respondio Max 

Kazumi, quien se dio cuenta que sus amigos ya habian llegado, quiso seguir aquella conversación en privado...

"Koko kara tachisarou." dijo Kazumi "Hai" respondio el joven 

Kazumi se volteo para decirles a Max y Molly...

"Por favor... Molly, Max... sigan sin mi, enseguida los alcanzo" "Pero Kazumi....." decia Molly cuando Max le puso la mano en su hombro... y le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. "Pero Max!! " "Observa que estan hablando en otro idioma, si es asi, es porque debe ser algo sumamente privado y delicado para Kazumi. Sera mejor que la dejemos en paz." explico Max U_U "Si, entiendo, tienes razon" 

La pelirroja entendio que no debian entrometerse

Kazumi y el muchacho se fueron a otra parte para conversar...

"Kimi no koto ichinichi dattte wasuremasen" (no te he olvidado), dijo el muchacho "Sore wa hontou dewa arimasen !!!!" (no es cierto!!) "Anata ga sore wo shinjinakutemo, sore wa hontou desu" le aseguro el muchacho, aun cuando Kazumi no le creyera 

Kazumi, guardo silencio... esto la habia tomado de sorpresa...

"Naze watashi to hanashitaku nai no?" pregunto el muchacho, ya preocupado porque Kazumi no le responde "Tokidoki anata ga rikai dekimasen." respondio nuestra amiga 

En efecto... Kazumi no entendia que diablos tramaba este tipo, o mejor dicho, no entendia porque a veces actuaba de una manera (en "aquel" tiempo) y ahora de otra, sencillamente no podia entenderlo ella...

"Moshikashite watashi ga anata wo aishiteiru to wakaranai no desuka?" (no entiendes que te amo?) dijo airadamente el muchacho. 

Kazumi respondio con ironia...

¬_¬ "¿Watashi no koto aishiteru? Ha ha!! sore wa kitsui joudan desune" (que me amas?? Ja ja!! Que buena broma) respondio nuestra amiga, considerando que hay chistes mejores que ese "Itsumo anata wo aishite imashita" dijo el chico, que asegura que siempre la ha amado "Kekkon aite wo mitsuketai desu, Taiyou no youna shiawase ga hoshii, sore nimo kakawarazu, watashi wa kimi no namida ni kakusareta usotsuki no kao wo omoidasu yume wo miruyo!!!!" (quiero tener una pareja para casarme, quiero tener la felicidad tan grande como el sol, sin embargo, siempre tengo sueños en los que veo tu cara mentirosa llena de lagrimas!!!) respondio Kazumi, con rencor... agrego despues - "Kouiu baai, dou mitatte warui nowa omae no hou darou?" (es obvio que tu tuviste la culpa, no crees?) 

Al muchacho no le parecieron nada justas estas palabras...

"Watashi no sei da nante tondemonai desu" alego el muchacho, quien asegura que la culpa no es toda suya, que es absurdo todas las acusaciones que ella le hace 

Kazumi... como que no creia mucho lo que le decia, pero algo habia en ella, que no debia ser tan desconfiada

"Kimi to isshoni ikitakattakedo, haha ga dame to ittano. Watashi no sei ni shinai de. Machi wa totemo tooi desu" (queria ir pero mi mama no me dejo, no me eches la culpa. La ciudad queda lejos) "Iiwake wa shinai hou ga iiyo." (mejor no digas mas excusas) - respondio la oriental, luego agrego - "Kyori ga hanarete iru toiu koto wa tannaru iiwake ni sugimasen" (la distancia es solo una excusa) 

Sin embargo, el muchacho tambien tenia una acusación contra Kazumi...

"Anata ga watashi wo damashita no de kanashii." (estoy triste porque me engañaste) "Kimi no uso niwa mou unzari desu!!!!" alego ella, ya harta de que, según ella, el muchacho le mintiera. 

Max y Molly estaban lejos, no se escuchaba nada, y aunque escucharan no entenderian nada tampoco, sin embargo, por los gestos que hacian, se notaba que era una acalorada discusión... pero no una discución cualquiera: sino de esas en que no se conduce a nada bueno, y peor aun, de ese tipo de discuciones originadas por un malentendido, pues porque si no, entonces como se explica tanta acusacion para alla y para aca? habia algo raro en todo esto, como es posible que ambos se hayan hecho tanto daño?

Kazumi ya no queria seguir discutiendo, ademas que el sol comenzaba a ponerse, asi que invento una excusa para irse, al menos durante un rato...

"Watashi wa ikanakutewa ikemasen. Soredewa mata" se despidio ella, diciendo que tenia cosas que hacer "Mata ne" se despidio el muchacho 

Kazumi vio donde podian estar sus amigos, hasta que los diviso y camino hacia ellos, cuando en ese momento el muchacho le hablo nuevamente, preguntándole que qué cosa iba a hacer mañana

"Ashita wa nani wo suru yotei desuka?" 

Kazumi volteo y luego...

"Watashi wa pa-tii ni ikimasu" le respondio ella 

Obviamente se referia al festival que se iniciaria mañana, en donde ella va a participar.

Los dos jovenes finalmente se dieron la espalda. Era como si el primer round de una pelea confusa hubiera terminado. Finalmente nuestra amiga llega hasta donde estaban Max y Molly.

"Kazumi, te encuentras bien?" le pregunto Molly, preocupada ^_^ "Por supuesto que si!! Eso no me preocupa para nada. Ahora debo prepararme para participar mañana" respondio ella "Bueno, entonces... este.... mmmm.... que te parece si vamos al hospedaje. Alli comeremos algo delicioso y luego nos dormiremos, de acuerdo?" propuso Max, sin saber mucho que decir tampoco, pero fue lo mejor que se le ocurrio para pasar la tension de Kazumi ^_^ "Me parece una idea perfecta!!" respondio Kazumi 

La oriental parecia estar fingiendo. Sin embargo Molly, que podia ser muy inocente para algunas cosas, muy despistada para otras, podia andar en las nubes ^_^U pero en esta ocasión ella capto de inmediato que Kazumi no la estaba pasando bien...

Las horas pasaron, e hicieron tal como dijo Max: Fueron al hospedaje a comer algo

Cuando estaban sirviendo lo que habian pedido, Kazumi se levanto...

"Ire al tocador un momento, no me tardo" 

Max y Molly quedaron ahí un poco extrañados, hasta que Molly decidio decirle a Max

"Max, Kazumi me preocupa, creo que ese chico era alguien muy especial para ella" "Y que te hace pensar eso?" "Pues, Kazumi no se quiebra con nada, pero ahora esta haciendo un gran esfuerzo por fingir que no pasa nada, pero yo se que esta muy triste" "Si, parece que tienes razon. Normalmente ella es fuerte, pero esto creo que la ha sacado de toda su personalidad" "Entonces debemos ayudarla" propuso la pelirroja "Asi es, creo que ese chico tendra que verselas con nosotros primero si quiere verla a ella" dijo energico, Max 

Kazumi vuelve despues de arreglarse un poco y de inmediato se sirvieron la cena.

************************************************************************

Al rato despues de haber cenado, los tres jovenes llegan al pasillo que los lleva a las habitaciones.

"Bueno, este ha sido un largo dia y yo estoy muy cansada asi que me ire a dormir. Mañana comenzaran las competencias. Buenas noches" dijo Kazumi "Si, esta bien... yo tambien me ire a dormir" dijo Molly "De acuerdo, estare en mi habitacion por si me necesitan, buenas noches" dijo Max 

Las chicas entraron a su habitacion y Max iba a entrar a la suya cuando sintio que ellas cerraron su puerta. De modo que cambio de opinion, y espero a que apagaran las luces: Queria salir a investigar algunas cosas.

Molly y Kazumi estaban ya en sus camas, cuando la pelirroja le pregunta a su amiga

"Oye Kazumi" "Si?" "Si no te importa... quien era ese chico?" "Pues...." "Disculpame, no debi preguntarte" 

Kazumi encendio la luz del velador y se sento, miro a Kazumi y por primera vez la cara de esta chica oriental demostraba tristeza...

U_U "Molly, como eres mi amiga, te contare algo: Al parecer te diste cuenta cuando menti, ya que te acordaste que estuve 1 año fuera de la escuela. Bueno, pues ese año nos fuimos con mi familia de vuelta a oriente por asuntos de trabajo de mi padre. Durante ese año, conoci a Kensou, que es el chico con quien me vieron hablar. Nuestros padres nos presentaron, y luego de un tiempo de conocernos, comenzamos a salir juntos, hasta que finalmente el se convirtio en mi novio. Fui muy feliz mientras estuve con el, sin embargo los negocios de mi papa no estaba marchando bien, que por cierto estaba asociado con el padre de Kensou, hasta que finalmente se pelearon por unos dineros y por la mala administracion de una compañía. Esa pelea llego hasta nosotros y producto de eso Kensou empezo a culpar a mi padre de que era un ladron. Yo aun confiaba en Kensou ya que lo amaba y no podian ser ciertas todas esas acusaciones, asi que pedi que nos juntaramos para hablar, sin embargo me dejo plantada y luego yo descubri a Kensou con un maletin lleno de billetes que tomo de mi casa!!! Es un maldito!!! Me lleve la peor desilusión de mi vida. Mi romance con el habia terminado, y ahora aparece aquí, en este pueblo, para hacerme recordar todos esos malos momentos..." 

Molly escucho atentamente el relato de Kazumi, le creia, pero habia algo que no encajaba...

"Pero... es muy sospechoso todo esto. Como una persona que dices que era alguien tan bueno como Kensou, puede cambiar asi de rapido?" "Pues ahí lo tienes..." "Pero... si vino hasta aquí debe haber sido por algo" "No lo creo... disculpa Molly pero esta vez quiero dormir bien, si? Mañana debo competir en el festival" 

Kazumi apago la luz y se durmio... Molly por su parte, pensaba en como ayudar a su amiga...

***************************************************************************

Max, por otro lado, habia salido a investigar, en el bar del hospedaje. Como era mayor de edad, no tenia problemas en entrar ahí.

De pronto vio que Kensou estaba comiendo en una mesa junto a otra persona. Se las arreglo para acercarse sin ser visto, hasta que finalmente podia escuchar algo...

"Donde estuviste esta tarde, hijo?" pregunto el señor que estaba al lado de Kensou "Eemmmm... estuve averiguando quienes seran mis rivares en torneo de batallas" respodio Kensou, hablando en idioma occidental, pero con acento perfectamente oriental xD (fijense que no puede pronunciar la L) "Ah si? Y porque no te vi en ra arena donde se participara mañana? Ya se!!! Apuesto que tenias ra esperanza de encontrar a esa muchacha tan tonta y fuiste a buscara!!!" ¬_¬ "Y si fue asi, que? " respondio con decision el muchacho... "Te he dicho que no te conviene!!!! Cuando me vas a hacer caso????" le grito el señor... "Estoy harto que te estes entrometiendo en mi vida, padre!!!! En vez anterior ustedes echaron todo a perder!!!!! No tenian ningun derecho a meter sus narices!!!" respondio energicamente Kensou "Mas respeto jovencito!!! Soy tu padre!!!" "Si craro!!! Cuando te conviene te pones a decir que eres mi padre!!! Ya estoy harto, me voy de aquí!!! Estaba muy orgulloso de acompañarte, pero ahora nuevamente quieres echarme a perder mi vida!!!" "Soro estoy haciendote ver que es mejor para ti hijo" "Pues mi corazon dice que mejor para mi, es recuperara!!!" 

Max, que alcanzo a escuchar, encontro esta discusión muy intresante...

"(Uhhmmmm... ya veo, con que era eso)" penso nuestro amigo 

La conversacion entre Kansou y su padre continuo, Max queria seguir escuchando un poco mas, para asi tener alguna mejor manera de ayudar a Kazumi, pero en eso, 2 gordos sujetos confudieron a Max con algun amigo de ellos ^_^U

"Marcus!!! Amigo!! Te andabamos buscando!! Hic!!! Sigamos celebrando" dijo uno de ellos abrazando a Max... o_O "Que? Oigan yo no soy Marcus!! Ni siquiera los conozco" dijo Max, tratandose de sacarselos de encima +_+ "Hic!!! Pero hombre... si estamos celebrando juntos!! Vamos!!" dijo el otro 

Los 2 sujetos estaban ebrios XDDDDDDDDD y su aliento, jeje ^_^U era bastante fuerte XDDDDD

x_X "(Aahhhgggg... estos sujetos apestan!!!)" pensaba Max... que no podia sacarselos de encima ya que entre los 2 lo apachurraban xDDDDDDDDDDDD -^_^- "Vamos Marcus!!! Sigamos celebrando!! Hic hic!!! Vamos a comer y a bebeeeeeer!!! Hic!!!" o_O "Aaahhhggg... ya sueltenme!! Les digo que yo no soy Marcus!!" "Pero Marcus!!! Vamos, bebe!!! Hic!!" "Aaggghhh!! No!! esta bien... comer si, pero beber no!!!" ^_^ "Muy bien!! Hic!! Mozo!!! Traiga mas comida!!!" 

El mozo trajo un enorme plato de carne asada xDDDDD

O_O!!! "Que???? Tendre que comerme todo esto!!!!!!!" 

Parece que el pobre Max tendra muchos problemas para que esos dos molestosos (pero simpaticos) ebrios lo dejen en paz xDDDDDDDDDDD ^_^U

*************************************************************************************

A la mañana siguiente...

PUM!!!... PUM!!!... PUM!!!... PUM!!!... PUM!!!... PUM!!!... PUM!!!...

Se escuchan los estallidos de las bombitas de polvo de colores, que indican el inicio de las competencias.

Molly y Kazumi ya se encuentran en la arena de batalla. La oriental esta lista para su primera batalla directamente, mientras que Molly peleara en las preliminares para poder participar.

"Bueno, ya me tengo que ir a pelear, pero donde esta Max? Se supone que nos juntariamos aquí y a esta hora" pregunto Molly, consultando el reloj del pokedex 

"Click... Pokedex versión 3.6. Son las 9:26 AM" respondio el pokedex

"Si, es bastante tarde, donde rayos se fue?" dijo Kazumi 

Justo en ese momnto, precisamente Max aparece... con una cara de trasnochado!!! XDDDDDDDDDDD

_-_ "Uuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Hola chicas............. z Z z Z" las saludo Max, bostezando ·_·U "Max!! Pero.... que te paso?? Te ves muy mal" le pregunto Molly, extrañada y preocupada al verle la cara a Max |_| "Oye!! Pero que ojeras traes!! No dormiste bien?" le pregunto Kazumi -_- "Uuuuaaaaa (bostezo) si, creo que no dormi muy bien, anoche sali a..... ejem... quiero decir, sali a dar un paseo" dijo Max, que no queria que Kazumi se enterara que en realidad habia ido a investigar acerca de Kensou _+ "No me digas que te fuiste de farra!!!!!! No sabia que te gustaran esas cosas!!!! Tontooooooooooooo!!!!" le grito Kazumi 

El pobre de Max habia pasado tan mala noche, que los gritos de Kazumi casi le hace estallar la cabeza XDDDDDDDD

@_X "Aaaaaaayyyyy!!! No grites tan fuerte... mi cabeza!!" "Kazumi!! No le grites... no ves que Maxi no se siente bien?" le dijo Molly, abrazando a Max... 

Max y Molly se dieron cuenta que estaban.... muy cerca......

Rapidamente se separaron y sonrojaron xDDDDDDDDDDD

~_^ "Vaya remedio que le querias dar eh?" le dijo Kazumi, guiñandole un ojo xDDD ~|_|~ "Ya basta Kazumi!!!" le dijo Molly completamente sonrojada "Vamos!! No te enojes.... pero, hey Max!!! En verdad no pense que tenias esos gustos!!!!!!!! _ " le dijo -_-U "No digas tonterias!!! Sali a dar un... paseo porque no tenia sueño, pero un par de tarados me confundieron con un amigo de ellos y no me dejaron ir hasta que comiera un enorme plato de carne asada y hasta que celebrara con ellos no se que, ya que nunca supe que estaban celebrando, hasta que saliera el sol ¬_¬ " les dijo Max "Entonces eso quiere decir que... solo dormiste 2 horas!!!! o_O!!! " se asombro Molly _-_ "Pues si... z Z z Z z" respondio Max y PAF!!! Se desplomo al suelo a dormir xDDDD ^_^U ""Ji ji ji ji.... pobrecito, esta muy cansado" se compadecio la pelirroja ^_^U "Pues si, pero sera mejor que lo despertemos, tiene una batalla dentro de 1 hora mas, y no podra dormir mucho ya que tiene que preparar su estrategia" dijo preocupada Kazumi "Bueno, entonces ya me voy, tengo que participar en las preliminares. Nos vemos dentro de un rato" se despidio Molly "Esta bien, recuerdas que asientos nos toco? Para que no te vayas a perder" "Si ^_^ el 21, 22 y 23, adios!!" 

La pelirroja se fue a participar en las preliminares..

**********************************************************

Las preliminares (sin publico) comienzan, y el anunciador da las instrucciones.

"Señoritas y caballeros, hoy ha habido bastantes participantes extranjeros, de modo que para llegar a la competencia de pueblo Viñedo, necesitaran ganar 2 batallas, y en cada batalla podran usar a 2 pokemon, buena suerte!!" 

La batalla de Molly comienza despues de otras 3 anteriores.

"Tortuheart!! Yo te elijo!!" dijo Molly lanzando su pokebola "Treecko yo te elijo!!!" dijo el rival lanzando su pokebola 

Ambos pokemon se enfrentan. El Tortuheart de Molly se enfrenta al rapidisimo Treecko, y ya sabemos que la tortuga de Molly es lentisima, asi que estaba teniendo bastantes problemas...

Treecko le propina un buen ataque rapido a Tortuheart

"Ay no!! Ese Treecko es muy rapido, y le esta quitando energia a mi pokemon, mientras que el casi no tiene daño, sera mejor entonces que minimize el daño que recibe. Tortuheart!! Usa refugio!!" 

El pokemon de Molly incremento enormemente su defensa, para asi compensar su lentitud.

"Tortuheart!! Usa latigo cepa!!" "Treecko!! Usa Absorsion!!!" 

Ambos pokemon planta se atacan, pero el ataque de absorcion fue un poco mas efectivo que el latigo cepa...

El oponente de Molly ordeno a su pokemon...

- "Treecko, agilidad!!"

"Si ese pokemon se vuelve mas rapido, mis ataques casi no le afectaran. Tortuheart!! Usa semilla drenadora!!" "Tooorrrcccc" 

La tortuga uso las drenadoras, y por suerte, llegaron algunas a Treecko, al menos ahora perderia energia en cada movimiento.

Y ahora, Molly pondria en marcha su estrategia...

"Tortuheart, usa refugio otra vez!!" 

La tortuga incremento su defensa muchisimo mas aun. Era cosa de tiempo, Treecko caeria tarde o temprano. Es verdad, la estrategia era muy a la defensiva, muy poco arriesgada y muy conservadora, pero era lo unico que podia hacer ella frente a un pokemon tan rapido.

Las drenadoras terminaron finalmente por agotar a Treecko, quedando KO.

El oponente de Molly se notaba desesperado, al parecer habia usado su mejor pokemon al principio, que Molly derroto, ya que ahora envio a...

"Azurrill!! Yo te elijo!!" ^_^ "Que bien!! Es uno de agua, y Tortuheart tiene ventaja sobre el!!!" 

Comenzaba el segundo round de la primera pelea......

******************************************************************

Max y Kazumi estaban en las gradas especiales para los participantes, esperando que Molly llegara. Max estaba con tanto sueño, que se quedo dormido xDDD pero Kazumi estaba sentada, cuando en eso, aparece Kensou. Max no se daba cuenta de la conversacion...

"Konnichiwa" saludo Kensou "Konnichiwa, mata oai shimashou" respondio Kazumi "Anata ni aete ureshii desu" dijo el joven Kensou 

Kazumi se sorprendio ¿en verdad se alegraba el de verla?

"Eemmmm... Sonogo.... Sonogo nani wo shimasuka?" pregunto Kazumi, extrañada de verlo 

El joven le explico que el tambien iba a participar en las batallas.

"Watashi mo yo" respondio ella 

Esta vez Kazumi se notaba mucho menos incomoda que la vez anterior... pero se notaba mas melancolica

"Watashi.... eeemmmm... Watashi...." decia Kazumi, no atreviendose a terminar la frase "Shoujiki ni oshiete kudasai" le dijo el muchacho, a que le dijera la verdad de lo que piensa ella "Watashi mo anata ni aenakute totemo samishii yo" dijo ella.... "Watashi mo yo" respondio el 

Ambos se extrañan, sin embargo...

"Anata ga watashi wo damashita no de kanashii, sore nimo kakawarazu!!!" respondio ella, enojada, debido al engaño que sufrio hace años "Anata no sei janai desu, iie, chigaimasu, sore nimo kakawarazu!!!" dijo el joven, entendiendo que no es su culpa que ella no confie en el, pero que no es cierto que el la engaño 

Kazumi, sentia en el alma, estar peleando con este joven, que al parecer en un pasado amo tanto...

"Kimi ni hontou no koto wo iu to chikaimasu" le dijo el joven Kensou, jurandole que es cierto lo que le dice 

*******************************************************

La segunda batalla de Molly ya habia comenzado. Como pueden ver, gano su primera batalla ^_^

Sin embargo, se encontraba en muchos problemas en esta segunda batalla de las preliminares. Perdio el primer round con su Torchic, enfrentando a un Onix, y dejo envuelto al pajarito de fuego en una tormenta de arena, posteriormente Tortuheart emparejo las cosas, pero ahora la pobre tortuga no se veia bien frente a un Beutifly. Era poco lo que podia hacer un pokemon planta, frente a un tipo insecto/volador

"Beautyfly!!! Giga drenado!!!" 

El pokemon insecto absorvio mucha energia de Tortuheart. quien se estaba desplomando poco a poco...

"Ay no!!! Tortuheart!!! Por favor tortuguita levantate!!" decia Molly, angustiada... 

El arbitro iba a dar por vencedor a Beutifly, cuando...

"Toooorrrcccc...." 

Tortuheart a duras penas se puso de pie, por nada del mundo iba a darse por vendido...

********************************************************************************

Kensou y Kazumi seguian conversando, ella cada vez se iba calmando a medida que avanzaba la conversacion, que cada vez iba a quedando atrás la discusión... hasta que finalmente se escucho por los altoparlantes de la arena...

"Los participantes por favor, presentarse dentro de 10 minutos"

"Watashi wa ikanakutewa ikemasen, Mata ne" se despidio el muchacho, ya que debia irse a participar "Hai, dewa mata" se despidio ella 

Confiar o no confiar... ese era el dilema de Kazumi.

Max en ese momento despierta, y vio como Kazumi tenia cara de melancolia...

"Auuuggg... oye Kazumi, que te pasa?" le pregunto "No, nada, solo estuve hablando un momento con Kensou" "Como? Vaya... y ni cuenta me di. Bueno, ya tenemos que irnos" dijo Max, que aun no le diria a Kazumi lo que averiguo la noche anterior "Espera, tenemos que esperar a Molly, me pregunto como le fue en las preliminares" 

La aludida aparece finalmente, pero su cara lo decia todo...

"Molly, como te fue?" le pregunta Max 

Molly estaba llorosa... desilucionada de si misma...

"Ay no!!!! No me digas que....." adivino Kazumi ;__; "Snif.... snif... me derrotaron en la segunda batalla. BUAAAA!!!" dijo Molly, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas... -_-U "Bah!! Esto siempre pasa cuando pierde... oye!! No te pongas a llorar solo por una derrota. Vamos!! Queremos verte sonreir" le dijo Max, que con ojeras y todo le hizo un gesto de aprobacion con la mano ;__; "Snif... Tortuheart, Torchic y yo tratamos de hacerlo lo mejor que podiamos, pero es que ese Onix al principio nos dejo muy debiles, y luego un Beautifly, sencillamente no me dejo hacer nada. Si ese Onix no nos hubiera dado tantos problemas al principio, hubiera tenido mas posibilidades de ganarle al Beautifly y ahora estaria en el torneo!!!" "Ya veo... con que un Onix y un Beautifly. Anda!! No seas tonta!! Animate!! Quero verte con tu mejor sonrisa, de acuerdo? ~_^" le dijo Kazumi animada... aunque con los ojos muy cristalinos 

Kazumi era realmente genial, por dentro estaba sufriendo, pero para afuera se mostraba muy animada, lo sificiente para animar a sus amigos. Molly se dio cuenta de esto...

"(Es verdad. He estado comportandome como una bebe solo por una derrota. Si alguien debiera llorar es Kazumi, pero la veo y ahí esta, muy firme, se supone que debiera animarla yo, pero es ella quien me anima... mejor dejare de comportarme asi)" ^_^ "Tienes razon!! Estare apoyandote desde aquí Kazumi!!" le dijo Molly, cambiando su expresion "Gracias Molly" "Bueno, ya vayanse, es hora de participar, los apoyare desde aquí"" dijo Molly "Si, y tu vienes conmigo!! Con sueño o no, tienes que participar!!" le grito Kazumi a Max, tirandole una oreja "Aayyy!! Es cierto!! Lo habia olvidado, y con el sueño que tengo" respondio Max 

***************************************************************

La competencia de puelo Viñedo comenzaba, y la primera pelea fue la de Max... no les aseguro que nuestro amigo tenga la mejor de sus batallas xDDDDDDD

Molly veia desde las gradas la participacion de su amigo...

"Espero que le vaya muy bien a Max, vamos Max tu puedes!!!" 

Sin embargo, Max no estaba en su mejor dia ^_^U

"Machamp!! Yo te elijo!!" dijo el rival de Max "Hitmonchan, ve!! (Uuuuaaaaa.. que sueño tengo)" dijo bostezando Max "Machamp, golpe de karate!!" "Uuuuuaaaaa -o- bostezo!!" ·_·U "Que bostezo?? Eso es un ataque?" exclamo Molly sorprendida en medio del publico 

Kazumi, observaba desde la arena de los participantes y tambien estaba sorprendida...

El Hitmonchan de Max no sabia que hacer... eso no era un ataque que el supiera...

Como no atacaba, Machamp tomo la iniciativa... PAFFFF!!!

"Ay no!!! Que golpe tan fuerte!!" exclamo Molly "Hitmonchan.... UUUUUAAAAAAA (otro bostezo) usa..... z Z z Z z ronquido.... z Z z Z" o_O "Que le pasa a Max!!!??? Le estan dando una paliza a su pokemon" dijo Molly, preocupada 

Mientas, Kazumi estaba en la arena...

_ "Que diablos te pasa Max!!! Tienes que despertar!!!!!!!!!!" le gritaba la oriental 

Kensou observaba tambien desde la arena, en el campo de batalla, al lado contrario de Kazumi, y tambien estaba sorprendido...

|_| "Vaya!! Oh no!! Según parece el amigo de Kazumi tiene serios problemas..." 

Al final Hitmonchan fue derrotado sin mas... ^_^U

·_· "Oh no!!! Lo derrotaron muy facil!!!" exclamo Molly 

Pero ahora Max como que reacciono, se sacudio la cabeza y tomo su segunda pokebola...

"Pppprrrrr!!! Esta bien, se me tiene que quitar el sueño de alguna manera. Kungmon!! Yo te elijo!!" 

Max lanzo a su pokemon recientemente capturado (en el capitulo 14). Molly se sorprendio porque no habia visto a ese pokemon

"Kungmon? No sabia que lo habia capturado" dijo tomando su pokedex 

"Click, pokemon detectado: Kungmon, el pokemon cinta negra. Este simpatico simio le gusta pelear con oponentes mas fuertes que el, aunque a veces no mide las consecuencias. Aunque es un pokemon peleador puede hacer ataques del tipo normal. Kungmon es un pokemon del tipo normal/peleador"

Kungmon, el simpatico mono que habia atrapado Max, salio de su pokebola haciendo toda clase de piruetas, mostraba sus musculos, se estiraba, hacia flexiones con sus piernas antes de luchar (asi como lo hace Goku xDDDD) y le gustaba alardear haciendo poses ridiculas como las de Mr Satan xDDDD

-^-^- "Que lindo monito!!! Y ademas es muy simpatico" dijo Molly "Solo espero que Max sepa controlarlo, mas vale que despierte o no sera capaz de hacerlo" dijo Kazumi 

Pero no fue asi... Molly estaba en las gradas apoyando a su amigo, y a cada ataque que Max le ordenaba que hiciera....

- ^_^!!! "Vamos monito!! Vamos Max ustedes pueden!!!" gritaba Molly apoyando a Max

"Ataque de..... Z z Z z" 

PAAAFFF

o_O "Vamos Max, no te des por vencido!!" "Kungmon... usa.... UUUAAAA que sueño" 

PAFFFF

·_· "Vamos Max!!!" "Kung.... mon... Z z Z z Z usa..." 

PAFFFF

T_T "Ay no!! Max" "Kung...." 

PAFFFF

-_-U "Ay no!! Pobre Max" "UUUUUAAAAAA (bostezo)" 

PAFFF

Kazumi se llevo la mano a la cara, hasta a ella le daba vergüenza ajena ^_^U xDDDD

-_-U "Ay no!! Que vergüenza!!!" -_-U "No puedo seguir viendo esto!! Que bochorno!!" dijo Molly, tapandose los ojos 

PAFFFF!!!

Ese fue el golpe final xDDDDDDD

Kungmon cayo encima de Max... y ambos estaban KO xDDDDDD

@_X "Ah ah uuuh uh uh uh..." "Z z Z z Z z Z" ¬_¬ "Aaayyy!!! Este Max!!! No entiendo como no pudo sacarse de encima a esos tipos. Aquí estan las consecuencias" 

El anunciador decia con ayuda del microfono y se escuchaba por los altoparlantes

"Que batalla señoras y señores!! Al parecer el participante Max tenia problemas y no se sentia bien, lo que le impidio concentrarse en la competencia, pero una batalla es una batalla y por lo tanto el ganador es el entrenador rojo!!"

Kazumi corrio hasta donde Max

"Max... hey Max!! despierta!!" "Max!! reacciona por favor" le dijo Molly, que bajo desde las gradas hasta la arena "Sera mejor que dejaro descansar y despues que tome un poco de café. Se sentira mucho mejor" propuso Kensou, acercandose al trio de muchachos, hablando como en japaspañol xDDDDD "Hai, arigato gozaimazu" le respondio Kazumi, agradeciendole 

Kensou y Kazumi se miraron... al parecer era mirada era reveladora...

"Molly, llevate a Max a las gradas, mi turno de pelear sera en la septima batalla" "Si, en seguida lo hare" 

Molly llevaba de la mano a Max, y este solo la seguia como un zombie xDDD... sin embargo a pesar de aquello, Molly iba completamente ruborizada, ya que la gente los miraba y decian...

"Que linda pareja ^_^ ella lo ayuda a pesar que perdio, que lindo!!"

·_·U "No!!! No es lo que ustedes creen!!!" se deshacia en explicaciones ella xDDD 

Mientras Kazumi fue a sentarse a los bancos donde esperan los participantes, Molly llegaba con Max en los asientos de las gradas

"Max, despierta!!" "Uuuaaaa... no, aun no quiero almorzar mama" ¬_¬ "No seas tonto!! Kazumi peleara dentro de unos minutos y tenemos que apoyarla!!" "Ooohh... Uuuuaaaaa (bostezo) esta bien, hare el intento" "Pero Max, que fue lo que te paso? Perdiste muy facilmente" "Tenia tanto sueño que no podia concentrarme, me era imposible tener abiertos los ojos. Bah!! Si estos tontos que me confundieron con otro no me hubiera quedado con ellos, ahora estaria en la segunda fase. No pude hacer que Kungmon mostrara todas sus habilidades" respondio Max ^_^ "Ese monito se veia muy simpatico. Espero que para la proxima pueda verlo en accion como debe ser" "Ojala que si. Pero.. Kazumi peleara pronto?" "Pues si, y a decir verdad me preocupa" "Porque?" "Porque por la mirada desafiante que tenian, al parecer van a enfrentarse Kensou y ella" "Ya veo... espero que algo bueno resulte de todo esto." Dijo Max "A que te refieres? Kazumi le tiene mucho rencor a ese chico" "Rencor? Acaso ellos.... eran pareja?" U_U "Asi es, Kazumi me conto todo. Dice que la engaño en un asunto relacionado con una estafa o algo asi, al parecer la acusaron de algo que ella no hizo y eso la decepciono." Explico Molly 

Al parecer, con lo que la pelirroja le conto, Max habria resuelto el rompecabezas.

"Ya veo... asi que de eso se trata. Creo que Kazumi tiene alguna oportunidad" ·_· "A que te refieres con eso?" "Bueno, te contare lo que yo averigue. Resulta que anoche en realidad no fue a dar un paseo. En realidad fui a ver que podia averiguar acerca de Kensou. Los segui hasta el bar del hospedaje, me escabulli y descubri a Kensou con una persona que al parecer era su padre. Lo que viene a continuacion es muuuy interesante" explico Max _ "No me tengas en suspenso y dime!!! Nuestra amiga no la esta pasando bien y quiero ayudarla!!" le apuro Molly ¬_¬ "Esta bien, esta bien!! Kensou discutia con su padre porque este le pregunto que donde estuvo durante la tarde, y al adivinar que estuvo hablando con Kazumi, este le dijo que no estuviera con ella. Pero Kensou se harto de eso y le respondio que no iba a permitir que arruinara su vida nuevamente, como lo hizo en una vez anterior. Supongo que se referia a ese supuesto engaño que Kazumi piensa que fue objeto" "Entonces eso significa....." adivino Molly "Asi es!! Que el lio de negocios que hubo entre sus padres, hizo que se involucraran ellos tambien, y apuesto a que el odio entre sus padres hizo que ellos cayeran en un truco que ellos mismos tejieron, porque no soportaban ver que sus hijos estaban juntos, es decir, no querian que sus hijos se juntaran con un miembro de la otra familia a quienes odian tanto. Esto se parece un poco a Romeo y Julieta, claro que sin consecuencias fatales." Explico Max _!!! "Uuuyyy!!! Pero que crueles!!! Destrozaron el romance entre Kazumi y Kensou!!" dijo Molly, indignada "Asi es. Y lo ultimo que averigue, es que escuche que Kensou vino especificamente a este lugar para reconquistar a Kazumi. Kensou sabe que todo fue un engaño, pero Kazumi lo ignora. Despues de eso no pude seguir averiguando mas, porque llegaron esos tipos y me confundieron con un amigo de ellos y todo lo que ya sabes. Asi que creo que debemos ayudar" "Si, opino lo mismo, pero me pregunto como es que pudiste entender su idioma" pregunto Molly "Bueno, yo naci en Johto, y no en oriente, asi que no se los idiomas de alla aunque mi padre es de ese lugar. Sin embargo ellos estaban hablando en nuestro idioma, aunque parecia que lo acababa de aprender, ya que aun conserva el acento" respondio Max "Entiendo, Kazumi habla perfectamente nuestro idioma hasta incluso con nuestro acento, ya que ella vive hace muchisimo tiempo aquí, pero aun puede hablar su idioma natal" "Ya veo, mira!! Ya va a comenzar la batalla entre Kensou y Kazumi" 

La batalla entre Kazumi y Kensou estaba a punto de comenzar. Extrañas las desiciones del destino: Los antes enamorados, tenian que enfrentarse.

"Butterfree!!! Yo te elijo!!" dijo Kazumi, lanzando su pokebola "Freeeee!!!" "Pikachu!! Yo eregirte!!!" "Pikaaa!!!" "Ya veo, asi que puedes hablar el idioma de aca verdad? Que tramas?" le dijo Kazumi "Cuando tratarse de batallas, me tengo que regir según costumbres de este teritorio, pero para cosas mas intimas prefiero nuestro idioma" respondio Kensou "Eso me parce perfecto!! Pero no creas que me dejare engañar por tus comentarios!! Esta batalla no sera suficiente para saldar cuentas!!! Voy a derrotarte!!" dijo Kazumi, decidida a ganar, pero con mucho rencor 

Molly y Max advirtieron esto

"Kazumi grito tan fuerte que se nota que esta muy enfadada, pero no se da cuenta que esta equivocada. Debemos hacer algo" dijo Molly "Lamentablemente tendremos que esperar hasta que la batalla termine" dijo Max 

La batalla continua

"Pikachu!! Impact trueno!!" ordeno Kensou "Pikkaaachuuuuuuuuu!!!!" 

El impact trueno de Pikachu fue efectivo contra Butterfree y le quito mucha energia...

"Buterfree!! Resiste por favor!! Usa polvo paralizador!!" "Freeeee!!!" 

Buterfree rocio el lugar con polvo paralizador y Pikachu lo respiro. El plan de Kazumi dio resultado

^_^ "Muy bien hecho Kazumi!!!" apoyaba Molly desde el publico de las gradas "Eso fue una buena idea. Ahora el Pikachu de Kensou tiene 25% de posibilidades de quedar paralizado al atacar" dijo Max "Ahora es mi turno!! Pikachu!! Usa onda trueno" ordeno Kensou "Pikaaaa!!!" 

Pikachu uso la onda trueno, y Buterfree quedo paralizado

"Ay no!! Ahora Kazumi esta en problemas porque su Buterfree tambien esta paralizado" "Mmmm... esto no se ve bien para Kazumi, podria.... perder" dijo Max 

La batalla continua

"Buterfree!! Usa confusion!!" ordeno Kazumi 

Sin embargo, Buterfree quedo paralizado, eso lo aprovecho Kensou

"Pikachu, attack trueno!!!" "Pikaaachuuuuuuuuuuu!!!" 

El attack trueno de pikachu fue efectivo contra Buterfree, y lo dejo K.O

"Buterfree!! No!!!" X_X "F...reeee" 

"Buterfree no puede continuar, Pikachu es el ganador" dijo el anunciador

U_U "Ay no!! Kazumi perdio esta vez" se entristecio Molly "No te preocupes, Kazumi no es de las que se dan por vencido facilmente. Estoy seguro que dara vuelta el marcador y ganara" afirmo Max "Tienes razon, Vamos Kazumi!!!" 

Kazumi saca su segunda pokebola...

"Vulpix! Yo te elijo!!" "Vuuul" dijo el pokemon zorro apareciendo entre rayos "Pikachu impact trueno!!" "Vulpix, agilidad!!!" "Vuuul" 

Vulpix incremento su velocidad y esquivo el impact trueno de Pikachu

"Vulpix!! Embestida!!" 

Vulpix embestio a Pikachu PAFFF!!!

"Pikachu, usa ataque de chispas!!" 

Pikachu iba a lanzar un poderoso ataque de chispas, sin embargo quedo completamente paralizado. Esto lo aprovecho muy bien Kazumi

"Vulpix!! Ataque rapido!!" 

PAFFF!!!

El ataque rapido fue efectivo contra Pikachu y este quedo K.O

^-^ "Muy bien Kazumi!!!" grito Molly 

Kensou lanzando su segunda pokebola, dice

"Bien hecho Kazumi, fuerte eres..." "Por supuesto que soy fuerte!! Lo soy desde que me rompiste el corazon!! Vulpix, preparate!" "Kazumi esta equivocada, Kensou aun la ama..." decia preocupada Molly "Umbreon, ve!!" "Vulpix!! Ataque rapido!!" ordeno Kazumi, haciendo que con la velocidad de Vulpix atacara primero, y causandole daño "Umbreon!! Ataque de estrellas!!" ordeno Kensou "Ummbb!!" 

Umbreon uso el ataque de estrellas contra Vulpix, causandole daño

"Vulpix!!! Usa embestida!!" 

Vulpix embistio fuertemente a Umbreon, PAFFF. Umbreon comenzaba a agotarse

"Umbreon!! Rayo confusion!!" 

El rayo de confusion afecto a Vulpix, y este quedo confundido...

"Oh no!! Kazumi otra vez esta en problemas!!" dijo Molly "Es verdad, Vulpix es muy valiente y resistente, pero es un cachorro, y por eso no tiene mucha variedad de ataques, en cambio Umbreon sabe muchos ataques. Esto no se ve facil" dijo Max 

Sin embargo, todos sabemos lo valiente que es Vulpix, y por su tenacidad jamas se daria por vencido

"Resiste Vulpix!! Usa ataque rapido!!" 

Sin embargo, Vulpix esta tan confundido que se hace daño a si mismo... PAFFF

"Vulpix!! Resiste por favor..." "Umbreon!! Ataque rapido!!" ordeno Kensou 

PAFFF!!! El ataque rapido causo daño en Vulpix, sin embargo, este logra levantarse una vez mas...

"Mi Vulpix jamas se dara por vencido. Vulpix!! Usa lanzallamas, lo mas fuerte que puedas!!" ordeno Kazumi "Vuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuul!!!!" 

El lanzallamas de Vulpix fue lo suficientemente efectivo como para derrotar a Umbreon y dejarlo K.O.

"Yupi!!!!! Kazumi gano!!!" 

Kazumi se acerco a Kensou... aun tenia algo que decirle

"Oh no!! Kazumi no hagas una tonteria!!" dijo Molly "Vamos Molly, vayamos abajo" dijo Max 

Kensou felicito a Kazumi por su victoria justa, en su idioma...

"Omedetou Kazumi" "Omedetou to itte kurete arigatou" le agradecio Kazumi, por las felicitaciones "Tsugi wa itsu aemasuka? Mata kimi ni aeru koto wo negatte imasu" le pregunto Kensou, invitandola a verse otra vez "Kuso demo kurae!!!!!" le grito Kazumi, que a pesar de las felicitaciones, aun le queda mucho rencor, diciendole literalmente que se fuera a la..... mierda ^_^U 

Realmente Kazumi esta muy enfadada, como para que se le haya salido esa palabrota

"Baka na koto wo iuna. Doushite watashi wo suki janai no?" le respondio Kensou, no importandole que le dijera eso, ya que sabia muy bien que reconquistar a Kazumi no seria nada facil, y preguntadole si en verdad lo no quiere 

Esto hizo dudar a Kazumi

Kensou prefirio retirarse, era mejor que Kazumi se tranquilice un poco

"Watashi wa mada nozomi wo sutemasen. Anata ni oishii nihon ryouri wo tsukutte agetai desu" respondio el joven, despidiendose, e invitandola a comer comida japonesa la proxima vez que se vean... 

El joven Kensou le regalo una sonrisa a Kazumi y luego se retira. Kazumi.... no hallaba que decir. Ella le acababa de decir una groseria, y sin embargo a el no le importo.... conservo siempre la calma y hasta la invito a comer la proxima vez que se encuentren.

Max y Molly llegan al lado de Kazumi...

"Kazumi!!! No me digas que le dijiste algo que lo haya lastimado" le dijo Molly, preocupada por ella "Kazumi, estas bien? Por favor, disculpa que nos entrometamos, pero le dijiste algo malo?" le pregunto Max, preocupado tambien 

Kazumi, por primera vez... suelta una lagrima, pequeña, pero lagrima al fin y al cabo

Molly estaba asombradisima

"Kazumi, tu... estas?" "Kazumi...." dijo Max, asombrado tambien "Snif.... Molly... BUAA!!! Por favor Molly, necesito que me abraces... BUAA!!! Me siento pesimo!!! Jamas me habia sentido tan mal!! ;__; " 

Kazumi, la chica fuerte de nuestro grupo de amigos, se siente muy triste. A la persona quien mas amaba en el mundo, le acababa de decir algo muy feo, pero no demostro enojo por ello. Molly comprende que ahora es ella quien debe sustentarla, la abraza y le acaricia su cabello...

"Ya Kazumi.... llora todo lo que quieras, desahogate amiga, desahogate. Todo estara bien" le dijo Molly, tiernamente "Snif... le dije que se fuera al diablo... le dije cosas horribles, sin embargo, el.... snif... el, no le importo, seguia mostrandome su sonrisa... Kensou!!!" 

Max puso su mano en el hombro de Kazumi

"Vamos Kazumi, ya veras que todo saldra bien ~_^ " le dijo, dandole un gesto de animo. 

Kazumi comprendio esto, Max ahora era apoyo para ella...

"Gracias Max, eres un gran amigo.... snif.... realmente te aprecio, aunque me digas que soy una comadreja... ji ji ji ^_^ " le agradecio "De nada, comadrejita ^_^, te dire una cosa. Me imagino que el es una buena persona, asi que no dudo que volveras a verlo" le dijo Max 

Nuestro amigo le conto a Kazumi lo que averiguo la noche anterior, cuando los siguio al bar. Al terminar el relato, Kazumi lo comprendio todo.

"Ya veo... con que fue un malentendido, y yo le dije esas cosas tan feas... oh Kensou U_U" dijo Kazumi, con tristeza "El volvera, te lo aseguro" le dijo Max ^_^ "Si Kazumi!! Ya veras que todo saldra bien" le dijo Molly "Gracias... solo espero que sea asi. Ahora me doy cuenta de todo...." "Bueno Kazumi, dentro de poco sera tu siguiente batalla, sera mejor que vayas, ademas aun tienes que participar en el concurso de danza" le recordo Max "Es verdad, debo ir a arreglarme, debo verme horrible, esperenme aquí" dijo Kazumi, secando sus lagrimas... 

Kazumi, es muy raro que se ponga triste, pero suele recuperar la tranquilidad rapidamente. Se dirige hacia los vestidores para mejorar su apariencia. Realmente esta chica tiene muchas ganas. La siguiente batalla de Kazumi comenzara dentro de poco, pero a decir verdad esto no importa mucho ahora.

Mientras Max y Molly vuelven a las gradas, Kazumi dice en voz baja, su deseo de ver a Kensou pronto...

"Sugu anata ni aitai desu, Kensou" 

Y por otra parte, Kensou no pierde las esperanzas, diciendo aquello en voz baja, mientras se aleja de la arena...

"Watashi wa mada nozomi wo sutemasen." 

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA

***********************************************************

La respuesta: Jigglypuff!!!

***********************************************************

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Uffff!!! En que estaba pensando cuando se me ocurrio hacer este capitulo? Ni yo mismo lo se ^_^U xDDDDDDDDD pero bueno, manos mal que termine este capitulo, y ha sido el mas dificil dentro de todos los fanfics que he hecho. Juro que nunca mas hare un capitulo que tenga que ver con otros idiomas XDDDDDDD es que me parecio buena idea hacer algo como original, bueno, nada original a decir verdad, ya que en otro fanfic en otra pagina de otra persona, hizo lo mismo pero con un Karaoke, como me parecio buena idea decidi intentarlo tambien XDDDDDDD Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que lo hayan entendido. Como quise que se mantuviera una ambientacion acorde a lo que queria transmitir, es que no puse ponerla tan facil colocando de inmediato la traduccion, pero como pudieron darse cuenta, los contextos trate de ponerlos con mucho cuidado para que aun sin traduccion se entendiera de que estaban hablando. Para los que crean que soy un erudito en japones, se equivocan XDDDD la verdad no se mucho japones aun, pero por supuesto que hacer este capitulo fue muy util y sirvio de mucho para aprender. A decir verdad espero no haber cometido demasiados errores, pero de todas formas me ayude de un diccionario de frases, asi que construir las frases fue mas facil. Si quieren pueden copiar las frases y llevarlas a un traductor de texto en Romaji, y veran lo que significan. Bueno... espero de todas formas, que si hay algun error, mil disculpas y procurare mejorar la proxima vez.

Una aclaracion: mi cyber hermanita me hizo ver un error involuntario en el capitulo anterior. Muchos me han preguntado eso de que es la luz que brilla en el pecho de Molly, y bueno, en el capitulo pasado hago una referencia a este hecho cuando ocurrio por primera vez en el capitulo 14, pero me equivoque, porque en realidad ocurrio en el 13, jejeje. Para los que buscaron y no encontraron, mil disculpas.

Espero sus comentarios. Si lo desean pueden dejarme un mensaje en los foros o mandarme un mail a pokedaniel37@hotmail.com. Pueden lanzarme fruta de la estacion tambien por si no les gusto xDDDDDDDDD

PROXIMO CAPITULO: UN CAMBIO EN EL DESTINO


	17. Un cambio en el destino

Una suave brisa se pasea por sus rojizos y largos cabellos...

Sus verdes ojos contemplan un lugar que a ella le parece familiar...

Una profecia comienza a cumplirse, aunque a ella no le parece, incluso ya ni se acuerda...

La brisa que comienza a soplar tambien mueve los pastos que rodean aquel lugar familiar....

En medio de aquellos pastos, una niña, tambien conocida, esta sentada, jugando con su pokemon...

La niña, vestida con pantalones azules muy anchos, playera de color violeta, y dos coletas arregladas a ambos lados de su cabello color........ rojizo..... le da la espalda.

Como no puede recordar aquel lugar que se le hace familiar, decide preguntarle a la pequeña niña...

^_^ "Hola amiguita, disculpa, estoy perdida, me puedes decir como se llama este lugar?" le pregunta Molly tiernamente a la niña... 

La pequeña se da vuelta para responderle. Al hacerlo, nuestra amiga queda petrificada!!! Su sorpresa fue increible....

Los verdes ojos de la pequeña se quedaron viendo a la pelirroja (la grande)...

^_^ "Esta es la ruta 36, que une ciudad Ekruteak con Caña Dorada" le respondio con sencillez |_| "(Que??? Pero si, esa soy yo!!! ... cuando tenia 7 años!!! pero.... como puedo estar hablando conmigo misma!!!!????)" pensaba angustiada Molly 

Molly no podia creer que estuviera hablando con ella misma cuando era pequeña...

"Si ^_^ hola!!! Soy tu cuando eras pequeña" "Pero... pero... pero... como!!!!! Ay no!!! Por favor... alguien que me ayude!... Kazumi, por favor ven!!!" comenzaba a inquietarse nuestra amiga... "Que miedosa eres!! Uy!! Asi sere cuando grande? -_-U Ufff...." - dijo la niña, luego continuo - "No hay peligro aquí, no te preocupes, como voy a hacerte daño, si soy tu misma?" le respondio la pequeña 

Resultaba demasiado extraño, que la Molly pequeña fuera mucho mas madura que la Molly grande...

La respuesta de la pequeña, tranquilizo a Molly

"Es verdad, disculpame, pero que haces aquí?" "El angelito que se aparecio aquí, me pidio que te dijera que le hagas caso al hombre de la montaña" 

Molly recordo las palabras de Andrew, el hombre que rescataron en la montaña y que desaparecio misteriosamente

"El mensaje mas importante es para ti. No tengas miedo del futuro ni del pasado, ya que este ultimo intentara sobreponerse. Pero necesitaras de tus habilidades innatas para que ello no ocurra. Trabaja codo a codo con tus pokemon y tu con ellos seran solo 1"

La Molly pequeña le dijo a la Molly grande...

"El angelito tambien me pidio que te dijera que te cuidaras porque un antiguo enemigo esta tras de ti, y quiere volver a hacer lo mismo" ;__; "Ay no!!! Otra vez? Pero... como es que me estas diciendo todo esto??" ^_^ "Porque estoy aquí? Pues porque aquí fui enviada cuando te.... derrotaron... U_U" respondio la niña, algo seria... 

Esto definitivamente angustio a Molly...

;__; "Que me...... derrotaron? No!!! Por favor, no me digas que..........." ^_^ "Pero no te precupes ^_^ si tienes fe en el, jamas volvera a suceder lo mismo" le respondio... 

Esto, al parecer tranquilizo a la pelirroja grande...

"De verdad?" ~_^ "Claro!! Ya lo veras!!!" 

En ese instante, se escucha la voz de Misty, llamandola cariñosamente

"Molly!!! A desayunar!! Ven pronto que ya se enfria" 

La Molly grande, penso que la llamaban a ella...

^_^ "Ya voy mama, adios yo del futuro!!" se despidio la pequeña, alejandose 

La pequeña desaparecio, pero Molly, la grande, aun escuchaba los llamados a desayunar, aunque con un tono de voz un poco mas suave...

"Molly! El desayuno esta listo, ven pronto o se te enfriara" 

Molly, aun seguia ahí...

De pronto nuestra amiga siente que la mueven....

^-^ "Molly... despierta!!! A desayunar!!" 

Finalmente la pelirroja se despierta sobresaltada.....

|_| "Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Molly, que te ocurre?" 

********************************************************************

CAPITULO 17: UN CAMBIO EN EL DESTINO

La pregunta de hoy: Un pokemon que parece tener una cabeza en su cola

********************************************************************

|_| "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" 

Molly abre sus verdes ojos, al hacerlo ve la cara de su siempre versatil y energica amiga Kazumi...

^_^U "Molly, parece que tuviste un mal sueño. Estas bien?" 

Molly tardo en responder...

·_· "Esteee.... creo que si" 

La cabeza Max aparecio en la tienda de las chicas...

XP "Molly, si no te levantas pronto yo me comere todo XDDDD" "Waaahhh!! No!! Dejame algo que me muero de hambre!!!" le dijo Molly "NO!!! Ñam ñam ñam ñam!!!" comia rapido Max, peleando con Molly por la comida XDD ¬_¬ "Parecen unos niños" dijo Kazumi, con cara de fastidio, mientras se ve con una sarten con huevos en la mano. Kazumi puede hacer de todo, desde cocinar hasta pelear XD 

Esta vez, tenemos a nuestros amigos en medio de un parque lleno de pinos. Si bien los pinos son resistentes a las frias temperaturas que reinan en ese lugar, esta vez nuestros amigos tienen suerte y hace un dia despejado, por que deciden pasar la ultima noche acampando en medio de los pinos. Pueblo del Viñedo ha quedado atrás hace ya 3 dias y estan proximos a Ciudad Manzanar.

Nuestros amigos ya estan terminando de desayunar, y deciden continuar su viaje.

"Bueno, Ciudad Manzanar queda saliendo de este bosque de pinos. Creo que nos tomara solo media hora llegar hasta ahí" dijo Max "Y si no me equivoco ahí hay un gimnasio verdad?" pregunto Kazumi "Dejenme ver" dijo Molly, consultando su pokedex 

La maquinita respondio con su graciosa voz sintetizada

"Click, Ciudad Manzanar: La ciudad de las finas manzanas. Rodeada de extensas plantaciones de manzanas, desde el cielo puede verse el dibujo de una enorme linea de color rojo con forma de manzana que rodea la ciudad, convirtiendola en un atractivo turistico. Servicios disponibles: Policia, centro pokemon, gimnasio pokemon y biblioteca central. El lider del gimnasio Manzanar, Mickie, otorga la medalla Primavera a quien logre derrotarlo."

^_^ "Ji ji ji ji... que gracioso!! Estamos en invierno y la medalla de aca se llama Primavera" se rio Molly "Ja ja ja... si es cierto, es un poco contradictorio" dijo Max "Entonces nos sera facil darnos cuenta cuando lleguemos. Lo primero que veremos seran las manzanas" dijo Kazumi 

Al reanudar su viaje, Molly mira hacia el cielo y puede ver a un pokemon volador. Unos recuerdos vagos le vinieron a la cabeza, no recordaba bien que pokemon era ni porque se le hacia conocido, pero podia ver que dejaba una hermosa estela de brillitos a medida que avanzaba. El pokemon tenia antenas, grandes ojos y alas como de angel.

"Ange.... Angel??? Como se llamaba??.... sera posible que....?" murmuro nuestra amiga "Te ocurre algo Molly?" le pregunto Kazumi 

Molly tuvo una corazonada, con el consiguiente brillo en su pecho. Al parecer ese pokemon volador le estaba diciendo algo

"Vamos... en esa direccion, despues de esta ciudad vayamos por esa direccion" dijo Molly, señalando una ruta diferente en el mapa de papel "Eh? No entiendo a que te refieres, pero de acuerdo" dijo Max, recordando las palabras que Brock le dijo, antes de salir de ciudad Canolly 

"Molly necesita que la apoyes......"

Nuestros amigos continuan caminando por espacio de 25 minutos, hasta que finalmente ya pueden ver los primeros manzanos. El camino que siguen pasa justamente en medio de los manzanos, haciendo que la llegada a la ciudad sea muy placentera

"Que hermoso camino!!" dijo Molly contemplando las frutas "Me da un poco de hambre estar aquí" dijo Max 

Luego de caminar por algunos minutos por ese camino, pueden ver un letrero que dice:

"Ciudad Manzanar: La ciudad de las finas manzanas"

"Llegamos por fin. Creo que lo mejor sera que dejes tus pokemon en el centro pokemon y que vayamos a comer algo. Despues podemos ir al gimnasio." Sugirio Max 

Molly consulto las direcciones del centro pokemon, el gimnasio y un lugar para comer en el mapa integrado del pokedex.

"Bueno chicos, el centro pokemon queda en la Avenida Arbustos, un buen lugar para comer queda al lado del centro pokemon y el gimnasio queda en la calle Semillas" dijo Molly, despues de consultar el pokedex 

Nuestros amigos llegan al centro pokemon, y como siempre los recibe una enfermera Joy

^_^ "Buenas tardes, bienvenidos al centro pokemon" "Hola!! Disculpa, podrias por favor revitalizar a mis pokemon. Ya que deseo enfrentar al lider de gimnasio" le pidio Molly "Bueno, tendre que darte una cita con el lider. Ya que tiene tanto trabajo con todos sus pokemon, que me ha pedido de favor que sea yo quien le administre las horas en que los retadores pueden pedirle una batalla" "Ya veo. Pero como es que tiene tanto trabajo?" pregunto Kazumi "Bueno, el tiene muchisimos pokemon. Te recomiendo que te prepares. Porque Micky, el lider de gimnasio de nuestra ciudad, es bastante fuerte" 

Y a proposito de lider de gimnasio, el aludido se aparece por casualidad en el centro pokemon.

"Hola, buenos dias Joy, dime, hay alguna cita de algun entrenador para hoy?" "Oh ^_^ Hola Micky, justamente le iba a dar a esta jovencita una hora para que pueda enfrentarte" ^_^U "Ya veo, jejeje... disculpen por poner tanta burocracia para los enfrentamientos, pero es que tengo demasiado trabajo con mis pokemon. Pero estare encantado que uno de ustedes me enfrente" 

Micky observo a los tres chicos, pero cuando vio a Molly, le encontro algo familiar...

"Mmmm... dime, cual es tu nombre?" "Me llamo Molly, mucho gusto" "Con que Molly eh?... ya veo... me recuerdas mucho a una persona que nos visito a mi y a mis hermanos en la ciudad Roca, al pie de la montaña de la evolucion. Jajaja!! Ademas que no puede ser posible, en ese entonces yo tenia 5 años, asi que esa chica ya debe ser mucho mas adulta ahora" ·_· "Bueno.... una vez mis padres me contaron que estuvieron en esa ciudad" "Tus padres?? Dime, cual es tu apellido?" "Ketchum, Molly Ketchum es mi nombre" "Ketchum? Ese es el apellido del famoso Ash Ketchum, el maestro pokemon" "Claro ^-^ es mi papa" "Tu padre!! Ya entiendo, con razon, te pareces un poco... pero sabes? Encuentro que eres muchisimo mas parecida a esa chica que nos visito a mis hermanos y a mi en nuestra ciudad natal. Su nombre era Misty, si.. Misty" "Y como no!! Misty es mi mamá" "Eres su hija!!!! Vaya!! Con razon te encontraba tan familiar, eres identica. Por un momento pense que eras ella, pero no podia serlo ya que debe tener mas edad, jejeje ^_^U" " ^_^U Ji ji ji .... bueno, ella aun es joven" "Ya lo creo que si. Sabes? Tu madre me ayudo mucho cuando en aquella ocasión, mis hermanos querian hacer que decidiera que mi Eevee evolucionara a la fuerza. Yo estaba huyendo de ellos, pero tu mamá me aconsejo que era mejor que les dijera lo que yo pensaba. En aquel entonces solo tenia 5 años, asi que algo tan simple para mi era muy dificil, pero gracias a la ayuda de tu mamá todo resulto bien. Siempre le estare agradecido por esa ayuda. Despues creci, y decidi que mi Eevee no evolucionara si el no queria. Posteriormente me pude conseguir otros Eevee que estuvieron de acuerdo en evolucionar según mi deseo. Somos un gran equipo." Explico Micky. ^_^ "Me alegra mucho que mi mama haya hecho una buena accion en el pasado" "Asi es " - dijo el lider de gimnasio, luego agrego dirigiendose a la enfermera - " Joy, por favor, podrias darle una hora de batalla lo más temprano posible?" "Por supuesto" 

La enfermera Joy consulto en el computador de la recepción, y pudo conseguir una hora

"Puedo asignarle una hora para las 4 de la tarde" "Te parece bien, Molly?" pregunto el joven lider ^_^ "Si, por supuesto, cuanto antes mejor" "De acuerdo, entonces tienes tiempo para ir a comer con tus amigos y descansar un poco antes de nuestra batalla" "Les puedo recomendar que vayan al restaurante que esta aquí al lado, la comida de ahí es muy buena" les sugirio la enfermera Joy 

Nuestros amigos aceptan y Molly y el lider quedaron de acuerdo en verse a las 4 de la tarde para tener la batalla de gimnasio. Mientras sus pokemon se revitalizan en el centro pokemon, los 3 amigos deciden ir a comer al restaurante que esta al lado del centro pokemon.

Mientras comian, Molly se veia un poco preocupada

"Estas preocupada Molly?" le pregunto Kazumi "Mmm... si, es que no hallo que estrategia usar" "Bueno, Micky dijo que tenia a su Eevee y a otros que quisieron evolucionar, eso significa que tiene al menos 6 tipos de pokemon: un Eevee, un Vaporeon, un Flareon, un Umbreon, un Jolteon y un Espeon, asi que de esos 6 ya sabes que usará 3, al menos normalmente" le dijo Max "Es verdad Molly, asi que ya sabes que tienes como oponentes a un tipo normal, fuego, agua, electrico, oscuro y psiquico" dijo Kazumi "Es cierto, podria usar a Dolphine o Quagsire contra Flareon, pero el podria usar a Jolteon, por otra parte podria usar a Tortuheart contra Jolteon pero si el usa a Vaporeon contra mi tortuguita estare perdida... Mmmm que mas puedo hacer? Ayyy que dificil!! No se que estrategia usar!!!" analizaba Molly "Creo que vas a tener que pensar muy bien tu estrategia" le dijo Max 

Asi, Molly pensaba en si usar a sus pokemon mas fuertes, pero no hallaba a cuales. Podria usar a Quagsire, pero y si Micky usaba a alguien fuerte contra su pokemon de agua? Era algo dificil de decidir....

**********************************************************************************

Despues de varias horas de pensarlo, Molly finalmente se decidio por sus tres pokemon: Pelearia con Quagsire, Digglett y Ditto.

"Estas segura, Molly? Quagsire es una buena eleccion pero, Ditto?... es posible que pueda ganar, pero no entiendo porque pelearas con Digglett tambien" le pregunto Kazumi "Como ninguno de los pokemon de Micky es volador, las excavaciones de Digglett seran muy efectivas, estoy segura ^_^" afirmo Molly "Mmmm... no lo se Molly, yo creo que no es bueno que solo tengas en cuenta eso. De seguro esos pokemon tienen mas de alguna sorpresa escondida" le advirtio Max "Bueno, lo que pasa es que quiero dar a mis pokemon que menos han luchado un poco mas de experiencia, y que mejor oportunidad que esta" "Esta bien que pretendas darle a tus pokemon el mismo entrenamiento a cada uno, pero esta no es la manera correcta, en mi opinion" dijo Kazumi 

La pelirroja sin embargo desestimo las opiniones de sus amigos. Despues de todo, en algo heredo el carácter un poco testarudo como su padre, Ash.

Despues de algunos minutos, Molly decide llamar a su casa. El telefono suena en la casa de Ciudad Paleta y nuevamente es Tomy quien contesta. El recibimiento fue bastante burlesco xD

"Hola cosa horripilante!!! JA JA JA :-) " _+ "Que??? Enano insolente!!! Los llamo para saludarlos y me dices esas cosas!! Me las pagaras cuando vuelva a casa!!! Grrrrr!!!" "No soy un enano!!! FEA!!!" 

Molly echaba humo por las orejas xDDDDDD

Sin embargo poco le duro el relajo al hermano menor de Molly, ya que un diario le golpeo la cabeza xDDDD PAAAAAAFFF

X_X "Ayyyy!!! Mama, por que me pegas? Si solo estaba saludando a mi hermana" ¬_¬ "Si claro, oi como le decias "fea". Saludala como corresponde" le regaño Misty ^_^U "Ji ji ji... te lo mereces!!! Ña ña ña ñaaaaaaa!!!!" se burlaba Molly ahora xDDDD "Ya veras fea!!! Algun dia me las pagaras. Me convertire en entrenador pokemon como tu y te derrotare!!!" ¬_¬ "Tomy, a tu habitacion!!" le ordeno Misty 

Al fin Molly podria conversar tranquilamente XD

"Molly,como has estado, hija?" "Muy bien mamá. Dentro de un rato tendre una batalla de gimnasio, y tratare de ganar mi quinta medalla. Sabes? El lider de gimnasio dice que te conoce desde hace mucho tiempo, tambien dice que esta muy agredecido por la ayuda que le brindaste cuando era pequeño" "Un lider de gimnasio que me da las gracias? Y sabes como se llama?" "Si mamá, su nombre es Micky" "Vaya!! Con que Micky, vaya!! Con que ahora es lider de gimnasio. Asi es Molly, cuando Ash, tu tio Brock y yo llegamos a ciudad Roca, Micky - que entonces era un niño - tenia problemas con sus hermanos porque querian que hiciera evolucionar a su Eevee a la fuerza. Por suerte pasamos nosotros por ahí y ayudamos a Micky a decidir por si mismo. Me alegra mucho saber que ahora es lider de gimnasio" "Asi es mamá, el ahora tiene toda una colección de Eevees evolucionados, y contra ellos tendre que luchar" "Y a que hora tendras tu batalla?" 

Molly consulta su reloj...

"Mi batalla la tendre dentro de.... o_OU!!! Que??? Dentro de 5 minutos!!! Wow!!! Mamá!! Debo irme, estoy atrasada!!! Adios mamá!!!" 

Molly apenas se despidio de Misty y se fue corriendo hacia el gimnasio. Kazumi y Max la vieron pasar muy rapido... ZOOOOMM!!!

Kazumi se comia mientras tanto un helado y con el viento que hecho Molly al correr tan rapido... PLAFFF!!! XDDDDDDD la crema fue a parar a la cara de Kazumi

Max la queda mirando...

"Oye, no seas ridicula. Si quieres hacerte esos tratamientos de belleza este no es el lugar..." le dijo el muchacho con sarcasmo xDDDDD 

A la oriental no le parecio graciosa la broma y PAFFF!!! Max recibe un coscorron XDDDDDDD

_+!!! "No te hagas el chistoso!!!!! Mejor sigamos a Molly" le grito X_x "Aahhggg... es. esta bien" dijo Max, tirado en el suelo y saliendo humito del chichon xDDDDDDD 

******************************************************************************

"Gimnasio pokemon de ciudad Manzanar. Lider Micky: El lider versatil"

"Bueno chicas, ya estamos aquí. Vamos Molly, la quinta medalla esta esperandote" le animo Max ^_^ "Que lindo eres Max... muchas gracias!!" 

Por supuesto, Max se puso rojo

"No!! Esteeee... solo trato de ayudarte" ~_^ "Si, claro, solo trata de ayudarte" dijo suspicazmente Kazumi "Eh? A que se refieren?" dijo Molly, que para viarar, poco se da cuenta xDDDD "Nada, nada!!! Entremos ya!!" dijo Max empujando a Molly dentro del gimnasio 

Una vez dentro del gimnasio, nuestros amigos llegan a la arena de batalla, en donde los esperaba Micky

"Bienvenida a mi gimnasio Molly, te esperaba con ansias para que tengamos nuestra batalla" le saludo Micky a nuestra amiga, pidiendole el pokedex para registrarlo en su computadora 

Micky comprobo el estado del pokedex de Molly. La pantalla de su monitor mostraba la siguiente información: "Molly Ketchum: Ciudad Paleta, Total batallas oficiales 12, Batallas ganadas: 8, batallas perdidas: 4, Medallas en total 4: Sol de ciudad Candela, Diamante de Ciudad Nuez, CD de Ciudad Technopolis, Espejo de Ciudad Canolly"

"Ya tienes muchas batallas en el cuerpo eh? Y tienes muchas medallas tambien" "Pues si, y espero poder ganarte" respondio la pelirroja "Eso no sera facil, pero si me ganas en una batalla de 3 vs 3, podras ganarte la medalla Primavera. Quien pierda a sus tres pokemon, sera quien pierda la batalla" dijo Micky "Porque se llama Primavera si estamos en invierno?" pregunto Molly 

PAFFF

El lider de gimnasio se cayo.... xDDD

^_^U "Je je je... eso no tiene importancia, pero a decir verdad...." "Si?" "...yo tampoco lo se XDDDDD" 

PAFFFF...

Molly se cayo tambien xDDDDD

^_^U "Je je je... vamos, ponte de pie, comenzemos nuestra batalla" 

Por los parlantes del gimnasio se escucha

"Se enfrentan por una medalla de gimnasio, el lider Micky y la retadora de Ciudad Paleta, Molly. La medalla Primavera esta en juego, comienzen!!!"

Micky toma su primera pokebola y la lanza...

"Jolteon!!! Ve!!" 

Jolteon aparece entre rayos...

"Jol, jol!!!" 

Molly, lanza su primera pokebola tambien

"Quagsire, yo te elijo!!" "Vaya, buena movida Molly. Digno de una hija de Misty y Ash, pero se necesita mas que estrategia para vencerme, Jolteon, impact trueno!!!" "Joooooool!!!" 

Jolteon, utiliza un potente impact trueno, pero.....

"Que? No puede ser!!!" 

El impact trueno no tuvo efecto sobre el Quagsire de Molly

^_^ "Siiii!!! Lo sabia!!! Bien hecho amiguito Quagsire!!" "Ya entiendo, la estrategia de Molly es buena. Quagsire es del tipo Agua/Tierra, y el tipo tierra es el que anula los ataques electricos" dijo Kazumi 

Molly contraataco

"Quagsire, ataque de surf!!!" 

Quagsire forma una ola muy grande y la lanza contra Jolteon, pero tampoco fue muy efectivo, aunque le quito solo un poco de energia

"La estrategia de Molly funciono solo la mitad. El tipo tierra es fuerte contra el electrico, peor Molly se equivoco al usar un ataque de agua contra Jolteon, ya que tampoco es efectivo, tendra que usar otro ataque" dijo Max "Jolteon!! Usa tu ataque de agujas!!!" "Jooool!!!!!" 

Las agujas de Jolteon golpearon a Quagsire...

"Quaaagggg..." se quejaba el pokemon de agua "Quagsire!! Resiste por favor!!" 

Molly sintio que la cosa se le ponia cuesta arriba, asi que debia poner las cosas a su favor completamente, aprovechando la ventaja de tipo

"Quagsire!! Usa Portazo!!!" "Quaaagg!!!" 

Quagsire golpeo a Jolteon... PAAAFFFF

Jolteon sintio el golpe, y para ayudar a protegerse, Micky ordeno a su pokemon

"Jolteon!! Usa agilidad!!!" 

La velocidad de Jolteon aumento considerablemente... sin embargo

"Quagsire!! Usa disparo de barro!!" 

Quagsire lanzo barro a su oponente.. PLAAFFF y la velocidad de Jolteon disminuyo. Era el momento de aprovechar esta ventaja

"Quagsire!! Usa embestida!!" "Quaaaaaaaaggg!!! PAAAAAFFFFFFF!!!" 

Jolteon recibio todo el golpe de Quagsire y quedo K.O

"Jolteon no puede continuar, Quagsire es el ganador"

^_^ "Yupiii!!! Ganamos el primer round!!! Solo 2 mas y esa medalla sera nuestra ^_^" dijo Molly, muy contenta "Molly tomo rapidamente la delantera" opino la oriental de cabellos negros "Si, tanto que me sorprende" dijo Max "A que te refieres? Molly a aprendido mucho, ya no es tan debil como antes" "Si, lo se, pero es casi sorprendente que un tipo agua haya ganado con cierta holgura a un tipo electrico, y mas siendo una batalla de gimnasio" dijo Max "Es verdad, es "sospechosamente" sorprendete que este a punto de ganar la medalla, Eh Molly!!! No te vayas a confiar!! Tu puedes!!!" dijo Kazumi, apoyando luego a Molly 

Micky saca su segundo pokemon...

"Esto apenas comienza. Vaporeon!! Yo te elijo!!" "Vauuuuuhhhh!!!!! "Quagsire puede manejarlo!!" "Ya veremos, Vaporeon es todo lo que necesito para ganar" "Eso no lo permitire!! Quagsire usa tu pistola de agua!!" ordeno Molly "Vaporeon!! Chorro de agua tu tambien!!" "Vaaaauuuuuuuuu" "Quaaaaggggg!!!" 

Los chorros de agua chocaron en el aire, formando una bola de agua, la cual revento... SPLASSSSHHHH, salpicando el agua para todas partes, sin embargo, Vaporeon fue mas rapido y...

"Vaporeon!! Embestida!!!" "Vaaauuuuu" 

Vaporeon embistio a Quagsire PAAAFFFFF

"Ay no!! Quagsire, usa excavacion!!" 

Quagsire se enterro en el suelo, Vaporeon quedo a la expectativa

"Ese fue un movimiento desesperado de Molly, espero que resulte" dijo Max "Molly!!! Tu puedes!!!" animo Kazumi "Te puedo asegurar que esa excavacion no resultara" dijo Micky "No puedes asegurarlo" "Claro que si!! Vaporeon, usa doble equipo!!!" 

Vaporeon uso el doble equipo y multiples copias de si mismo aparecieron... Quagsire ataco en forma subterranea, pero dio en la imagen falsa de Vaporeon...

"Molly esta en problemas, ese Vaporeon acabara con Quagsire..." observo Max "Oh no, Molly, defiendete!!!" grito Kazumi, apoyandola "Es muy tarde!! Vaporeon, usa mordida!!!" 

Vaporeon se acerco rapidamente a Quagsire y mordio al pokemon de Molly, CRACKKKK!!!

Quagsire, quedo K.O

- x_X "Q... quaaagggg"

"Quagsire no puede continuar, Vaporeon es el ganador!!"

U_U "Ay no!!! Quagsire, amiguito, estas bien?" dijo Molly, tomando a Quagsire en brazos "Si quieres ganar esa medalla, sera mejor que hagas un mejor esfuerzo" dijo Micky "Aun me quedan 2 pokemon!!!" "Pues usalos e intenta ganarme" "Eso es lo que voy a hacer!! Digglett!! Yo te elijo!!!" 

El pokemon topo aparecio, como siempre con su cabeza afuera de la tierra

"Digle diig, digle diiig" "Esta cometiendo un error, no se de donde saca Molly que Digglett puede ganarle a Vaporeon" dijo Kazumi "Pues, aunque sea un error, ya lo cometio, y ahora tendra que arreglarselas" dijo Max "Te advierto que cualquiera sea tu estrategia, no funcionara" "Ah si? Pues ya veremos, Digglett, usa excavacion!!" "Digleettt" 

Digglett se enterro, mas rapidamente que lo que Vaporeon hubiera atacado, Digglett era mas veloz

"Ya te dije que eso no funcionara, Vaporeon!! Usa doble equipo otra vez!!" 

Vaporeon uso el doble equipo, y Digglett ataco bajo tierra. Esta vez si impacto en Vaporeon, PAFFF

"Buen intento, pero este round sera mio. Vaporeon!! Usa rayo hielo!!!" "Vaaaauuuuuu!!!!" 

Vaporeon uso un potentisimo rayo hielo BLAAAAMMMM!!! y resulto en un golpe critico!! Realmente efectivo, el cual congelo a Digglett. Automaticamente este pokemon quedo K.O. 

@_@ "Digggg...glet" 

"Digglett no puede continuar, Vaporeon es el ganador"

"Ay no!!! Mi idea no resulto... snif" dijo Molly, con tristeza "Vaporeon acabo con Digglett muy facilmente" dijo Kazumi "Claro, pero Molly no quiso escuchar nuestra advertencia y ahí estan las consecuencias" 

A Molly se le dieron vuelta los planes, de ir ganando la batalla, ahora se encontraba abajo y a punto de perder la batalla de gimnasio. Saco su ultima pokebola y puso todas sus esperanzas para ganar en Ditto.

"Ditto, yo te elijo!!!" ^_^ "Ditto, diiit" aparecio Ditto, el pokemon transformador "Ditto, transformate!!" "Diiitttt...." 

Ditto uso la transformacion y se convirtio en Vaporeon

"Vaporeon!! Usa niebla!!!" ordeno Micky "Vaaauuuuuuu" 

Una densa niebla cubrio el lugar, reduciendo la precision de los ataques de Vapo-Ditto

"Ditto, usa.... (espero que resulte), ataque de arena!!" 

Por suerte para Molly, Ditto pudo copiar el ataque de arena, y lo que es mejor, fue con la suficiente precision como para que le cayera al Vaporeon de Micky, disminuyendo su presicion...

"Ahora estamos iguales!!!" dijo Molly "Piensalo bien Molly, mi pokemon tiene mas experiencia. Tendras que hacer algo mas que eso para ganarme, Vamos!! Se que puedes hacerlo mejor" le respondio el lider "Molly esta desesperada. No sabe mantener la calma cuando se ve en problemas" dijo Max "Si, es el defecto que ella tiene, creo que este duelo no lo ganara nuestra amiga esta vez" dijo Kazumi 

La batalla continua

"Vaporeon!! Usa rayo aurora!!!" ordeno Micky "Vaaauuuuuu!!!" 

Vaporeon uso un fuerte rayo aurora y BLAAAAMMMM!!! impacto en Vapo-Ditto

;__; "Ditto!!! Nooooo!!!!" grito Molly, ya con lagrimas en los ojos 

La actitud de Molly lo decia todo. Facilmente se desespera ante situaciones dificiles, y dificilmente podria ganar asi esta batalla. Vapo-Ditto apenas pudo ponerse en pie, ya que Vaporeon mantiene cierta resistencia a los ataques de hielo. Sin embargo era cosa de tiempo, Micky podria acabar con ella ahora mismo. A menos que un milagro ocurriera, el cual parecio llegar justo ahora, en el momento mas inesperado...

"Molly, sabes que estas a punto de perder verdad? Podria ganar ahora mismo, pero en verdad espero mucho de ti, ya que Misty es tu madre y es una gran entrenadora junto a tu padre Ash, por eso es que yo creo que debes ser tan buena como ellos" dijo Micky ;__; "Snif... " - decia Molly, ya esperando resignada la derrota - " y eso que tiene que ver?" "Sabes que un lider de gimnasio tiene prohibido cambiar su pokemon, verdad? Sabes que pasa si lo hace?" "Se le otorga el round al retador, no es asi?" "Asi es Molly, ahora estoy arriba 2-1, podria ganarte ahora mismo y te derrotaria por 3-1. Pero voy a darte una pequeña ventaja ya que, como vuelvo a decirte, yo aun pienso que eres una buena entrenadora, cambiare a mi pokemon y el marcador quedara 2-2." "Queeee???" exclamo Molly "o_O No puede ser!!! Micky cambiara su pokemon!!!" exclamaron Max y Kazumi 

Max hizo regresar a Vaporeon...

"Vaporeon, regresa!!" 

Vaporeon, regreso a su pokebola, y luego el lider saco otra mas, y la lanzo

"Umbreon!! Yo te elijo!!" "Uummmbbbb" dijo el pokemon oscuro, apareciendo entre rayos "Por que elejiste a Umbreon????" dijo Molly, que aun no lo podia creer "Este Umbreon es muy fuerte, y aunque no lo crean puede usar la recuperacion" respondio el joven lider "Eso quiere decir que...." dijo Kazumi "O sea que mi Ditto puede copiar dicho ataque, cierto?" dijo Molly "Vaya, aunque un poco lenta, pero te das cuenta. Me alegra que lo entiendas" dijo Micky 

Molly no sabia que hacer, estaba de rodillas en el piso desconcertada...

^_^ "Vamos!! No pierdas el tiempo Molly, dile a Ditto que se transforme" dijo Micky 

Molly sacudio su cabeza e hizo tal como lo pidio Micky

"Ditto, regresa a tu forma original" ordeno la pelirroja 

Ditto regreso a su forma original, y una vez hecho eso, Molly volvio a ordenar

"Ditto, transformate en Umbreon!!" "Diiiitttt" 

Ditto se transformo en Umbreon, Micky miraba desconcertado

U_U "Ya veo..." - pensaba el joven lider, algo decepcionado - " (ese Ditto no tiene mucha experiencia, para transformarse en un pokemon diferente primero tiene que volver a su forma original, pero no puede hacerlo directamente pasando de un pokemon a otro. Los Ditto realmente experimentados pueden hacer eso sin necesidad de volver a su forma original)" "Bueno, Ditto ya se transformo" dijo Molly "Antes que continuemos, dile a Ditto que use la recuperacion" "En verdad?" ^_^ "Por supuesto, Ditto debe haber copiado ese ataque" 

Efectivamente, Molly ordeno a Ditto que usara la recuperacion, los brillitos rodearon su cuerpo y Ditto-Umbreon recupero toda su energia

"Vamos!! A luchar!! Umbreon!! Usa chirrido!!!" "Ummmbbb!!!" 

Umbreon lanzo un chirrido que llegaba a poner la piel de gallina...

"Aaaayyy!!! No soporto ese sonido!!!" dijo Molly, tapandose los oidos 

La defensa de Ditto-Umbreon disminuyo considerablemente... pero Molly trato de aprovechar la situacion

"Ditto, usa mordida!!!" "Dituuuummmbbbb" 

Ditto mordio a Umbreon, CRACCKKK

"Umbreon, usa rayo de confusion!!!" 

El rayo de confusion dio en Ditto, y este quedo confundido

"Ay no!!! Ditto, usa rayo de confusion tu tambien!!" 

Ditto-Umbreon uso el rayo de confusion, pero esta tan confundido que se ataca a si mismo, PAFFF, ademas que la defensa de Ditto se habia disminuido mucho

"Umbreon, usa embestida!!" 

Ditto es embestido PAFFFF, otra vez el Ditto de Molly estaba en problemas, sin embargo

"Ditto, recuperate!!!" "Dittt" 

Los brillitos rodearon a Ditto-Umbreon y este recupera toda su energia

"Umbreon, usa ataque rapido!!" 

Umbreon ataco rapidamente PAFF

"Ditto, usa mordida!!!" 

Sin embargo, nuevamente el efecto del rayo de confusión jugo en contra de Ditto y Molly, esta tan confundido que se hiere a si mismo PAFFF.

Micky ordeno a su pokemon

"Umbreon usa mordida!!!" 

Umbreon dio un fuerte mordisco a Ditto CRAACCKKK... y no solo eso, sino que ademas hizo retroceder a Ditto. Esto lo aprovecho por supuesto Micky, para poner fin a la batalla...

"Oh no!! Molly va a perder!!!" exclamo Kazumi "Ay no!! Mi pokemon!!!" "Umbreon!! Embistelo!!!" "Umb!!!!" 

Molly estaba impavida, inmovil, viendo como Umbreon corria y se acercaba a Ditto mas, y mas, y mas y PAAFFFF!!!!

Ditto quedo K.O

"Ditto no puede continuar, Umbreon es el ganador. El lider de gimnasio Micky gana la batalla"

Molly no lo podia creer, su vista borrosa, sus verdes ojos, estaban llenos de lagrimas. Por primera vez nuestra pelirroja amiga perdio contra un lider de gimnasio.

;__; "Snif... no puede ser... snif... oh nooo!! Perdi!!!! BUAAAA" 

Max y Kazumi se acercaron a ella, y trataron de animarla...

"Vamos amiga, solo es una derrota. Vamos, no llores" le dijo Kazumi, rodeando con el brazo a Molly y ayudandola a ponerse de pie "Pero... pero... ;__; perdi. Snif, no solo eso, estuve muy mal!!! BUAAA" 

Max, se acerco a Molly

"Vamos Molly, anda, levanta tu cara. En el camino para convertirse en maestro pokemon, tendras que enfrentar momentos como estos. Tienes que ser fuerte, tal vez perdiste esta vez, tal vez cometiste errores que hicieron que perdieras, pero ahora ya sabes que errores no cometer y te volveras aun mas fuerte" le dijo el muchacho mientras le ponia su mano en el hombre de ella 

Molly miraba a Max con sus ojos, algo sonrojada.

Micky se acerca a Molly

"Molly, sabes lo que ocurre debido a que te gane, verdad?" le dijo con algo de pesar U_U "Si, lo se, creo que si" "Según las reglas del torneo de la liga Sky, no puedes enfrentar 2 veces al mismo lider de gimnasio, tendras que buscar otro" "Si ;__; snif... eso era lo que menos queria" 

Micky sonrio, al parecer tenia la solucion perfecta...

"Molly, te dire algo: Recuerdas que te conte que estoy muy agradecido con tu mamá gracias a la ayuda que me brindo cuando era pequeño? Pues bien, te dire un pequeño secreto que te interesara mucho" 

Molly estaba extrañada, con sus ojos llorosos miraba al lider sin entender mucho...

"A que te refieres?" "Saca tu pokedex y tu mapa" le dijo Micky 

Molly obedecio...

"Observa nuestra ciudad Manzanar en el mapa y tambien en el pokedex" 

Molly siguio las instrucciones de Micky

"Ya esta, y ahora que?" "Aumenta la resolucion del mapa del pokedex, eso hara que lo muestre con mucho mas detalle. Te fijas? Esta es ciudad Manzanar, aquí esta el bosque de pinos por donde llegaron, esta es la plantacion de manzanas, esta es la ruta de salida de ciudad Manzanar, pero... te fijas en esta pequeña ruta? Es un camino de tierra que lleva a este pequeño pueblo, que queda mas hacia el este, muy cerca de aqui. Ese pequeño pueblo ni siquiera aparece en los mapas normales, es muy pequeño, pero tambien tiene un gimnasio pokemon y, sabes? Yo tambien administro ese gimnasio, lo que me convierte en lider de gimnasio de ese pueblo. Es por eso que casi no me alcanza el tiempo, ya que los dos gimnasios me dan mucho trabajo que hacer" 

A Molly le brillaron los ojitos... no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando

^_^!!!!! "En serio!!!!?????" ^_^ "Asi es Molly, son muy pocos los que conocen la existencia de ese gimnasio oculto. Normalmente no le digo a nadie acerca de ello, ya que muchas veces llegan entrenadores que son arrogantes y que se creen la gran cosa, pero tu eres muy simpatica y te pareces mucho a tu mamá, y como le debo un favor, quiero pagarselo revelandote la ubicación de ese gimnasio oculto. Las reglas de la liga Sky prohiben que un entrenador rete a un lider 2 o mas veces, pero no dice nada acerca del lugar donde enfrentarlo. De modo que te ofrezco una revancha mañana en ese gimnasio, asi que aprovecha de descansar mucho, de planear una buena estrategia y de comer algo delicioso ~_^, quiero que estes en mejores condiciones para esa batalla, de acuerdo?" le dijo Micky, amablemente ^_^ "Muchas gracias Micky!!! Lo hare" "De nada, bueno amigos, ya me voy, tengo cosas que hacer, pero no se preocupen, dejare abierta la puerta del gimnasio para que puedan salir. Solo les pido que dejen bien cerrada la puerta, de acuerdo? El conserje se encargara luego de cerrar con llave. Adios y hasta mañana Molly" se despidio el lider Micky 

Molly tomo la pokebola de Ditto e hizo que regresara a ella, luego se seco las lagrimas

"Bueno Molly, tienes la oportunidad de una revancha con Micky, sera mejor que te prepares, ya que una oportunidad como esa no creo que se vuelva a repetir" le dijo Max "Si, por supuesto, por favor, ayudenme a planear una buena estrategia, si?" les pidio Molly "Por supuesto!! ^_^ ya veras que todo saldra bien!! Molly no se ira de este lugar hasta que ganes esa medalla. Y por supuesto, yo!! La gran Kazumi, se encargara de todo!!!" dijo muy animada Kazumi, haciendo sus poses de heroína xDDD ¬_¬ "Ya deja de hacer el ridiculo, comadreja" le dijo Max, sarcasticamente _+ "A quien le dices comadreja!!!!" le grito Kazumi "Pues a ti!!!" "Ah si???, ahora veras tontoooo!!!" 

Kazumi sale persiguiendo a Max - para golpearlo xDDD - corriendo por todo el gimnasio. Pero Molly no estaba poniendo atencion a eso, estaba esperanzada en poder ganar la revancha que le ofrecio Micky para el dia siguiente.

Puso su mano en su pecho, cerro los ojos, y con profunda fe, murmuro...

"Por favor, ayudame" 

Sin embargo, la pelirroja no se esperaba que sonara una voz desde su corazon...

"No te preocupes........." 

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...

*************************************************************************

La respuesta: Girafarig!!!

*************************************************************************

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Hola amigos, ha pasado algo de tiempo, pero no me parece que haya sido tanto. Que les parecio este capitulo? Cada vez se hace mas recurrente eso de las corazonadas de Molly. No les suena como raro ese "sueño" que tuvo Molly al inicio? La Molly pequeña que relato en mi anterior fnfic, no les dije que utilizaria cosas de ese fanfic? Pues ahí lo tienen, y el misterio acerca de ese sueño pronto lo revelare, paciencia, que la historia oculta acerca de este fanfic, de a poco va tomando forma ~_^ xDDDDD

Por cierto, para aquellos que ya esperaban un cambio, por fin Molly pierde un duelo de gimnasio!!! XDDDDDDDDDDD

PROXIMO CAPITULO: "QUE HACES AQUÍ TOMY?"


	18. El segundo duelo y el regreso inesperado

En el capitulo anterior, Molly tiene un extraño sueño antes de llegar a ciudad Manzanar, lo que la deja muy tranquila, dado los extraños acontecimientos que han ocurrido a lo largo de su viaje, pero aun asi decide continuar y finalmente llega junto a sus amigos hasta el gimnasio para enfrentar all lider, Micky. Micky reconoce a Molly como la hija de Misty y este recuerda la valiosa ayuda que ella le presto cuando era pequeño. Molly enfrenta a Micky en una batalla de gimnasio, pero esta vez las cosas no salen como ella esperaba, ya que Micky la derrota inapelablemente, aun concediendole una ventaja de poder recuperarse al permitir que el Ditto de Molly se transforme en Umbreon y asi usar la recuperación.

Habiendo perdido, Micky le ofrece una revancha en un pueblo cercano, ya que las reglas prohiben enfrentar a un lider 2 veces en el mismo gimnasio. La revancha queda fijada para el dia siguiente, y Molly esta esperanzada en poder ganar la medalla Primavera.

¿Podra Molly ganar esa medalla? Eso lo veremos en este capitulo...

**************************************************************************

CAPITULO 18: EL SEGUNDO DUELO Y EL REGRESO INESPERADO

La pregunta de hoy: Un pokemon que puede buscar ambarita

**************************************************************************

Es de noche. Nuestros amigos estan en el centro pokemon y Molly espera que sus pokemon que fueron derrotados hace un rato se recuperen del tratamiento que les esta dando la enfermera Joy. Mientras esperan, disfrutan de una deliciosa comida.

"Ay... ya quiero que sea mañana" decia impaciente, Molly "No te impacientes Molly, mejor disfruta la comida. Te hara bien, y si estas descansada podras pensar mucho mejor. Por hoy ya tuviste demasiadas presiones y batallas, ahora relajate y no te preocupes" le sugirio Joy "Joy tiene razon, Molly. No tiene caso que te esfuerzes mas por hoy. Guarda tus fuerzas" le dijo Max "Pero es que...." ^_^ "Vamos Molly!! Relajate, ya veras que todo saldra bien mañana!! ~_^ " le animo Kazumi, dandole muchos animos a Molly ^_^ "Gracias Kazumi, aprecio tu ayuda" 

Los tres amigos disfrutaron la sencilla pero rica cena que comieron mientras los pokemon se recuperaban. Como Joy estimo que era mejor que los pokemon se quedaran toda la noche en observacion, nuestros amigos se quedaron a dormir en el mismo centro pokemon.

*********************************************************************

4 de la madrugada

"Ve a ciudad Blanca, Joven Molly.........." 

Molly se despierta sobresaltada, pero sin temor, era una sensacion extraña. Al parecer estaba soñando. Miro a su alrededor pero no habia nada raro. Ella seguia tapada por las sabanas, a su lado estaba Kazumi durmiendo, y en el sofa, cubierto por una frazada estaba Max. Todo estaba a medias oscuras, ya que solo una luz roja iluminaba tenuemente el pasillo que daba al dormitorio del centro pokemon. 

No habia de que preocuparse (por ahora), asi que decidio cerrar sus ojos y continuo durmiendo...

***********************************************************************

A la mañana siguiente...

Z z Z z Z z Z.......

"ARRIIIBAAAAAA!!!! DESPIEEEERTEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNN!!!!!" o_O!!!! "Guaaaaaayyyyyy" 

PAAAFFFF!!!

Molly y Max quedaron pegados al techo con el tremendo grito de Kazumi y despues quedaron estampados en el suelo xDDDDDDDDD

@_X "Aaayyyyy... que.... que fue eso? Ocurre algo Kazumi?" X_x "Que diablos?........." ^_^ "Vamos!! Animo!! Levantense!! Hoy es un gran dia porque Molly ganara esa medalla Primavera de seguro!!!" 

Kazumi se levanto con muchos animos, estaba decidida a animar a Molly para que ganara la revancha con Micky

^_^U "Pero Kazumi, no es necesario que hicieras eso" dijo Molly, levantandose, aun con pijama ¬_¬ "Comadreja tonta!!! Como se te ocurre despertarme asi!!!" le dijo Max, a quien lo le hizo nada de gracia el "gritito" de Kazumi xDD _!!! "No soy una comadreja!!!!" ¬_¬ "Es cierto, lo olvide, disculpame, las comadrejas no gritan asi. Eres mas bien una cotorra... no no!! Eres una hiena XDDDDD" "Insolente!!! Toma esto!!! PLAFF" le dijo Kazumi, lanzandole un cojin en plena cara xDDDD "Ah si? Toma!!!" le devolvio Max tirandole otra almohada xDDD 

PAF PAF PAF!!!

La habitacion se convirtio en un campo de batalla donde almohadas iban y venian xDDDD

Uno de ellos le cae a Molly..... ^_^U PAFFF

¬_¬ "Ah si??? Tomen esto!!!" 

Ahora si que se armo la guerra xDDDDDD

_!!! "Que esta pasando aquí!!?? Guarden silencio!!! Esto es un centro pokemon!!! Hay pokemon enfermos aquí!!" dijo la enfermera Joy, golpeando sus palmas ^_^U "Ji ji ji ji... lo sentimos" dijeron los tres, con una enorme gota en la cabeza xDDD 

**************************************************************

Los tres amigos, desayunaron algo liviano en el centro pokemon y mientras tanto, Molly planeaba otra "genial" estrategia.

"Que haces, Molly?" le pregunta Max "No se con cual pokemon comenzar. Pero creo que lo hare con Quagsire. Estuvo muy bien hasta cuando estuve 1-0 arriba" dijo Molly "Mmmmm" murmuro solamente Max "Y ya se quien usare despues. Ditto se que puede hacerlo, solo basta que se iguale su poder al de los pokemopn de Micky" ¬_¬ "Ya veo..." murmuro otra vez Max 

Molly continuaba...

"Creo que fue un error hacer luchar a Digglett, asi que...." ^_^ "Si?" dijo Max, cambiando la expresion de rostro, demostrando conformidad 

Pero...

"... asi que usare a Tortuheart" termino -_-U "Vaya... genial" ·_· "Que ocurre Max?" "Molly, no te das cuenta que tu estrategia es pesima? -_-U " le dijo el muchacho "Pero, que dices? Quagsire es perfecto contra los ataques electricos de Jolteon, Ditto puede adaptarse perfectamente a los ataques de Umbreon y Tortuheart sera ideal contra Vaporeon ^_^ " "Molly, hazme caso, esa estrategia es muy mala" le replico Max "Max, yo se lo que hago. Con esos tipos de pokemon puedo ganar" _+ "No seas necia!!!" 

A Molly le duele que Max la regañe

;__; "Pero porque me dices eso? Snif" ¬_¬ "Molly... ya no te pongas tan infantil" - le dijo Max, con una enorme cara de fastidio - "Te digo que tu estrategia no servira contra Micky. A ver... dices que Quagsire volvera a derrotar a Jolteon, que Ditto podra vencer a Umbreon y que Tortuheart va a neutralizar a Vaporeon. Error, Molly!! Error!!! Acaso crees que Micky volvera a utilizar los mismos pokemon que la vez anterior? Pues no!! Te aseguro que Micky sabe que puedes pensar en que podria utilizar los mismos pokemon, pero cuando se ve una estrategia en un lider de gimnasio, lo mas simple es enfrentar esa estrategia, y por lo tanto la cambiara, ya que en lo nuevo radica la sorpresa. Lo correcto y lo que yo te sugiero es que uses otra estrategia, que uses otros pokemon y que consideres que Micky no va a utilizar a Vaporeon, ni a Umbreon, ni a Jolteon" le dijo Max, energicamente 

Kazumi respaldo a Max

"Molly, amiga... Max tiene razon. Tienes que tener en cuenta que Micky utilizo el factor sorpresa, ademas que la ultima vez cometiste muchos errores. Debes corregirlos y usar a tus pokemon mas experimentados. Es muy mala idea hacer que Ditto o Digglett suban su experiencia en una batalla contra un lider de gimnasio" "Molly, por favor, no lo tomes a mal, solo te doy esos consejos porque yo te...." decia Max 

Molly estaba impavida escuchando a Max...

"Eh?" 

Max se ruborizo.... xDDDDD

"Este....!!!! quiero decir... yo solo te... digo!!! Yo lo hago porque quiero que ganes!! Digo!! Queremos que ganes!!!" 

Max, completamente rojo, prefirio salir ^_^U

"Las espero afuera, chicas.... ire a tomar aire" 

Molly, finalmente, entendio las palabras de Max

~^_^~ "Que lindo es Max... muchas gracias" dijo ella, con las mejillas rojas xDDD 

Kazumi se queda conversando con Molly para diseñar una nueva estrategia, para asi poder enfrentar a Micky.

************************************************************

Salieron en direccion a aquel pueblito. Al salir del centro, detrás de un arbol, un nuevo sujeto de negro y lentes oscuros los espiaba...

"Acaban de salir" dijo, hablando por el mini microfono que llevaba en la solapa de la chaqueta "Esta vez los atraparemos, ya que de seguro contaremos con la "ayuda" de su pequeño hermano, je je je je" le respondio una siniestra voz... ya conocida por nosotros "Cuando llegara la ayuda de ese muchachito?" "Con nuestra tecnologia de teletransportadores lo llevaremos instantaneamente hasta alla" "Pero jefe!! No se supone que estan solo en fase experimental?" "La valiosa "colaboracion" que nos dio un cientifico de ciudad Technopolis nos ayudara a minimizar ese riesgo, je je je " - dijo la siniestra voz - " ahora preparate, luego te dare mas instrucciones" "Glup... si jefe" 

Al hombre de negro sintio algo atascado en la garganta. Aquel sujeto que era su jefe parecia ser alguien muy siniestro.

***************************************************************************

Molly y compañía, luego de solo 15 minutos de caminar, llegan finalmente a aquel pueblito pequeño, en donde Micky le ofreceria una revancha a nuestra colorina amiga

"Veamos, Pasaje del Solar numero 101. Esa es la direccion del mini-gimnasio, y según este mapa, debiera quedar en esa direccion" dijo Max, consultando un plano dibujado a mano que les habia dejado Micky con la enfermera Joy "Este pueblito es muy pintoresco, aunque ninguna de sus calles estan pavimentadas, ni siquiera asfaltadas" observo Molly "Seguramente es un antiguo pueblo que no ha tenido grandes avances. Apuesto a que sus habitantes viven de la agricultura y la ganaderia" dijo Kazumi "Y como sabes eso?" pregunto Max ^_^ "Pues porque ahí esta lleno de plantaciones de papas y por alla veo muchas vacas" dijo sonriente Kazumi 

PAAFFFFF

Molly y Max se cayeron xDDDDDDDD (vaya respuesta ^^U)

Luego se levantaron sacudiendose el polvo

¬_¬ "Bah!! Ya pensaba que sabias de estas cosas" dijo Max, fastidiado ^_^U "Ji ji ji... buena broma Kazumi" dijo Molly, divertida 

Continuaron caminando por el mencionado pasaje hasta que finalmente ubicaron el numero 101. La "edificacion" que era el gimnasio, era mas bien un galpon de madera. Se veia solido al menos, pero no se veia muy imponente que digamos xDDDD

^_^U "Este es el gimnasio????" diijo Molly ¬_¬ "Mas bien parece un establo" dijo Max ^_^ "Vamos!!! Un gimnasio es un gimnasio!!! Y si Molly puede ganar una medalla aquí, pues que importa!!!" dijo Kazumi, resuelta y entrando primero 

A pesar de la apariencia por fuera, por dentro tenia todo lo basico que tiene un gimnasio: su arena de batalla, unas pocas gradas, banderas y un notebook (laptop) conectado a la red: Era muy pequeño el espacio como para que cupiera una PC completa xDDDDD

^_^ "Hola chicos!! Hola Molly, me alegra que vinieran" los recibio amigablemente Micky 

- ^_^ "Hola Micky, vengo aquí tal como me lo ofreciste, a que tengamos nuestra revancha"

Micky estaba peinando a un pokemon, que se notaba muy parecido a una evolucion de Eevee, pero, tenia algo diferente: su pelaje brillaba y era de color plateado...

~^_^~ "Que lindoooooooooooo!!! Pero que clase de pokemon es?" dijo Kazumi "Jamas habia visto algo como eso. Molly, porque no usas tu pokedex?" 

La pelirroja apunto su pokedex al nuevo pokemon

"Click, pokemon detectado: Lighteon, el pokemon de la luz. Es una nueva forma evolucionada de un Eevee. Se dice que los Lighteon pueden ver fantasmas y predecir fenomenos sobrenaturales. Lighteon es un pokemon del tipo Luz"

^_^ "Es realmente hermoso!!! Se ve que lo debes haber cuidado muy bien, porque no me explico de que otra manera puede ser tan lindo" exclamo Molly "Muchas gracias Molly, en verdad este pokemon me enorgullece. Bueno, todos mis pokemon me enorgullecen, pero a este le tengo mucho aprecio, ya que es extremadamente raro ver que un Eevee evolucione en esto" 

Lighteon era muy bonito: Tenia ojos azules muy brillantes, pelaje color plateado brillante. 2 colas que siempre su punta estaba hacia delante, y siempre dejaba una estela de brillitos producto del reflejo de la luz en sus pelos

"Micky, vas a pelear con ese pokemon tan lindo?" le pregunto Kazumi "Me gustaria poder hacerlo, pero la verdad es que viene recien de ser madre: Tuvo a 2 crias, hace 5 dias justamente. Obviamente en su estado no puedo hacerla pelear" ~^_^~!!! "Queeeee???? Tuvo cachorros?????" dijo Molly, con los ojos grandes xDDD "Aahh ya veo.. asi que este Lighteon es una hembrita. Y dime, Micky, podemos ver sus cachorros? Nos dejarias?" dijo Max, ansioso por ver a los pequeños "Por supuesto!! Pasen por aquí" 

Micky los guio hasta una pequeña caseta anexa en el gimnasio. Entraron en ella y pudieron ver que dentro de una caja de madera, muy bien acolchada con paja, como si fuera una cama y leche para pokemon cerca, 2 pequeños Eevee dormian...

Kazumi y Molly se derritieron por la ternura xDDDDDDDDD

~^_^~ "Aaaaaahhhhhhh!!!! Que lindooooooooooooooo!!!!" 

Esta vez Max no puso cara de fastidio xD las entendia perfectamente, y esos pequeños enternecian a cualquiera

"Si, son muy lindos!! Pero sabes Micky? Pense que nos ibamos a encontrar con 2 Lighteon cachorros, en lugar de 2 Eevee" dijo Max "Es verdad!! Max tiene razon, a decir verdad yo tambien creia que ibamos a ver a 2 Lighteon" dijo Kazumi "La verdad, estoy tan sorprendido como ustedes. Yo tambien pense que cuando Lighteon dio a luz a estos cachorros, iban a ser iguales a ella. Me imagino que esto puede deberse a su inestabilidad del ADN de sus celulas... pero bueno!! La verdad es que no tengo idea de eso, solo me imagino que tiene que ver con su genetica, porque lo he escuchado por todas partes. Los cientificos seguramente tienen la respuesta correcta" explico Micky "Esa es una tarea para el genial y guapisimo profesorcito Tracey!!! ^_^ " dijo Kazumi xDDDD "Ahí va otra vez ¬_¬" dijo Max, ya poniendo su habitual cara de fastidio 

La madre Lighteon llego hasta los pequeñines y se recosto para darles de mamar, los cachorros tomaban leche.

Micky se pone de pie, se sacude la paja, y se dirige a Molly

"Muy bien Molly, podemos empezar de inmediato si quieres" "Lo dices en serio?" "Claro!! Despues de todo mientras mas pronto me venzas, mejor para ti, no es asi?" "Esteee..." dudaba Molly "Vamos Molly!!! Aprovecha la oportunidad que te esta dando!!" le animo Kazumi "Esta bien!! Luchemos!!" 

Micky y Molly se prepararon para la batalla, adoptando cada uno una pose de pelea

"Quieres que esta vez luchemos con 2 pokemon? Si me ganas 2 de 3 rounds, entonces esta medalla sera tuya" le propuso Micky, mostrandole la medalla Primavera. "Que? Esta vez sera 2 de 3?" dijo, sorprendida Molly 

Kazumi y Max observaban en los asientos de las pequeñas gradas

"Tal como lo pensabamos, Kazumi, este duelo ya tiene una diferencia con el anterior, y eso que ni siquiera ha empezado." Dijo Max "Asi es, la vez anterior fue de 3 vs 3. Y ahora es ganar 2 de 3" dijo Kazumi 

Molly acepto las nuevas condiciones y una vez hecho eso, Micky lanza su primera pokebola

"Espeon, yo te elijo!!!" "Eisp!!!!!" 

Un muy bien cuidado Espeon aparece frente a Micky. La mirada de este pokemon era muy penetrante. Tanto que Molly casi se asusta...

|_| "(Ups!!! Tal como me lo advirtio Max)" - penso la pelirroja - " muy bien... esta vez peleare con pokemon mas fuertes" 

Y dicho esto, lanzo su pokebola

"Torchic, yo te elijo!!!" 

El pajarito de fuego aparecio entre rayos...

"Chio chioooooo" 

Torchic Vs Espeon... el duelo se veia interesante. Sin embargo, Kazumi y Max no se veian muy conformes

¬_¬ "Molly fue muy testaruda esta vez, le dije claramente que usara sus pokemon mas fuertes. Torchic puede ser resistente pero lo atrapo no hace mucho" dijo Max "Es cierto, pero ahora Molly necesita que la apoyemos, no es momento para regañarla, asi que... Animo Molly!! Tu puedes!!!" le animo Kazumi 

Micky tomo la iniciativa...

"Espeon!! Usa rayo de confusion!!" 

Espeon obedecio

"Torchic, esquivalo!!!" ordeno Molly 

Torchic fue mas rapido y esquivo el rayo de confusion

"(Ya veo... al parecer tiene una mejor estrategia. La vez anterior se veia un poco mas torpe, pero ahora ha privilegiado la velocidad)" penso Micky, gratamente sorprendido 

Molly contrataco...

"Torchic, usa lanzallamas!!!" "Chiooooooooooo!!!" 

El lanzallamas de Torchic alcanzo a Espeon, pero no le quito muchas energias...

"Ese Espeon esta muy bien entrenado. El lanzallamas no le afecto demasiado" dijo Kazumi 

Micky, volvio a atacar

"Espeon, usa rayo de confusion otra vez!!!" 

Esta vez Torchic no pudo evadir el ataque y quedo confundido...

"Ay no!!! No otra vez!!!" exclamo Molly, que veia como nuevamente se le complicaban las cosas... 

Antes de decidirse a atacar, decidio consultarlo con su pokemon

"Torchic, puedes continuar?" "Chio!!" asintio 

Los ojos del pajaro de fuego demostraban confusion. Pero a sabiendas de que era riesgoso, nuestra amiga se decidio a atacar

"Muy bien, usa arañazo!!" 

Sin embargo, Torchic esta tan confundido, que se golpea a si mismo... PAFFFF

Micky aprovecho la oportunidad...

"Espeon, usa ataque de estrellas!!" 

Espeon lanzo un rapidisimo ataque de estrellas y todas impactaron en Torchic. PAF PAF PAFFFF

Molly intento atacar nuevamente...

"Torchic!!! Usa ataque picotazo!!!" 

Pero Torchic aun estaba muy confundido y se golpea a si mismo nuevamente... PAFFFF

El pobre pajarito comenzaba a cansarse...

Micky otra vez ataco...

"Espeon!! Psico-Onda!!" 

Espeon ataco con una poderosa Psico onda... BLAAAAMMMM

Torchic recibio el ataque, dejandolo a muy mal traer.... pero por suerte!!! La confusion habia terminado. Los ojos de Torchic volvieron a la normalidad

^_^ "Que bien!!! Torchic!!! Defiendete con ataque de arena!!" ordeno Molly "Chioooo!!!" 

Torchic lanzo una rafaga de arena a los ojos de Espeon, reduciendo su presicion. PSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTT

Micky, volvio a atacar

"Espeon, usa ataque psiquico!!!" 

Sin embargo, el ataque de Espeon fallo. La suerte de Molly volvia a cambiar, esta vez a su favor

"Torchic!! Usa picotazo!!!" 

Torchic picoteo a Espeon, TAC TAC TAC!!!

Micky necesitaba que Espeon realizara un ataque con alta presicion, asi que...

"Espeon!! Usa ataque de estrellas!!!" "Eeeeeeiiisssppp!!!" 

Las estrellas de Espeon esta vez no fallaron, golpeando a Torchic PAFF PAFF PAFFFF

Molly a toda costa queria vencer, asi que ordeno a Torchic...

"Torchic!! Usa lanzallamas!!! Lo mas fuerte que puedas!!" 

Torchic, obedecio...

"Chiiiiiooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!" 

El lanzallamas del pajarito fue muy potente.... BLLAAAAAMMMMMMM

Esta vez fue mas efectivo contra Espeon, ya que Tochic estaba muy herido y al estar asi, compensa sus puntos de salud con mayor potencia en sus ataques. Pero el pokemon de Micky este era demasiado fuerte. Si bien no cayo, pero al menos sintio el ataque. Sin embargo, Micky tenia preparada otra sorpresa....

"Espeon, utiliza sol matinal" 

Como era de mañana (ya que despues de tomar desayuno, nuestros amigos fueron de inmediato al gimnasio), Espeon recupero sus energias, no completamente, pero ciertamente las cosas se complicaban si este pokemon recuperaba energias. Torchic habia peleado valerosamente, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para siquiera dejar a Espeon con un poco menos de la mitad de las energias, sin embargo ahora que habia usado el sol matutino y habia recuperado energias, las cosas se ponian bastante dificiles. Torchic no podria seguir peleando y menos derrotarlo por mas que lo intentara.

"Molly, Torchic no es rival para Espeon. Ha peleado admirablemente, pero miralo, esta con mucha desventaja!!" le grito Max desde las pequeñas gradas. 

Molly no queria admitirlo, pero vio al pobre pajarillo jadeando de lo exhausto que estaba. Tanto trabajo que le habia costado aunque sea dejar a Espeon con un poco menos de la mitad de sus energias, pero el sol matinal habia tirado a la basura dicha estrategia. Asi que aprovechando la licencia que tienen los retadores de poder cambiar su pokemon durante la batalla, saco la pokebola de Torchic y lo hizo regresar

U_U "Torchic, regresa!!" "Bueno, retirar tu pokemon es mejor que perder" le dijo Micky "Ay no!! Que hare??" 

Molly estaba un poco confundida, y empezaba a desesperarse ¿Acaso otra vez se le estaba escapando la posibilidad de ganar la medalla? Lo peor de todo es que si eso ocurre, empezaba a acumular muchas derrotas y eso era muy malo para sus pretensiones de ingresar a la liga Pokemon Sky, ya que las reglas dicen que tiene que tener un radio de victorias de al menos el 75% (eso lo explique en el primer capitulo de este fanfic xDDDD) y si hay un total de 8 gimnasios, y si se necesitan minimo 6, pues otra victoria le significaria estar en la cuerda floja. Sin embargo, de pronto, tuvo una idea poco menos que genial!!!

Un recuerdo se le vino a la mente, cuando capturo a Dolphine, su pokemon delfin

"(Un momento!! Max dijo que estaba seguro que Micky no utilizaria los mismos pokemon que en la vez anterior. Aquella vez uso a Vaporeon, Umbreon y Jolteon. Ahora vimos a esa madre Lighteon, que ya no la utilizo, ahora esta usando a Espeon, y la unica evolucion disponible que le queda es a Flareon, aunque tambien podria ser que use a un Eevee... pero tengo la corazonada que no sera asi. Espeon es siquico y Flareon es de fuego, y si mi Dolphine es del tipo agua/oscuro entonces.... genial!!!! Mi delfincito me sera de gran ayuda!!! Los 2 tipos de mi delfin son fuertes contra esos pokemon!!) ^-^ " penso muy analiticamente la pelirroja 

Asi que no perdio mas tiempo, tomo la pokebola de Dolphine, su mejor pokemon, y la lanzo...

"Dolphine, yo te elijo!!!" ^_^ "Doooolph" aparecio el delfin, alegremente 

Las cosas parecian mejorar para Molly. Dolphine era un pokemon mas veloz y mas astuto, muy necesario en este tipo de batallas.

Micky ataco...

"Espeon!! Usa rayo psiquico!!" 

El rayo psiquico impacto en Dolphine BLAAAMMM

Sin embargo el delfin no sufrio mayormente el ataque...

"Genial!!! El tipo oscuro de Dolphine es fuerte contra los ataques siquicos!!" exclamo Max "Dolphine!! Usa mordida!!" 

Dolphine se acerco a Espeon y CRACCCKKK... lo mordio. Esto hizo retroceder a Espeon, asi que Molly aprovecho la oportunidad para seguir atacando

"Dolphine!! Cañon de agua!!" "Doollpphh blu blu blu blu blu blu blu blu blu" 

El cañon de agua impacto fuertemente en Espeon... quitandole mucha energia, sin embargo

"Espeon!! Usa sol matinal!!" 

EL sol matinal de Espeon, hizo que recuperara energias, pero no tanto como la vez anterior. Sin embargo ello era un problema para Molly, mientras pudiera recuperar fuerzas, ese Espeon seria muy dificil de vencer.

Asi que podria hacer 2 cosas: O evitar de alguna manera que Espeon use el sol matinal, o usar un ataque tan poderoso que ni siquiera alcanze a recuperarse. Dolphine es un pokemon de agua y oscuro, pero no puede usar algun ataque de tinta como Octillery, y aunque supiera usarlo, pero no estaba en el agua como para otorgarle esa ventaja, asi que la primera opcion estaba descartada, asi que tendria que usar la segunda, pero ¿Dolphine sabia algun ataque muy poderoso?

"Podria usar el ataque de surf o el rayo burbuja... pero, sera realmente efectivo? Bueno, de todas formas probare. Dolphine!! Usa rayo burbuja!!!" "Doooolllppp!!!" 

Un potente rayo burbuja (bubble beam) impacto en Espeon, pero no fue suficiente para derrotarlo aun...

"Ay no!! No resulto como lo esperaba" dijo Molly, preocupada 

Micky contraataco...

"Espeon!! Usa bola sombra!!!" "Esssspppeooooooonnnnn!!!" 

Espeon cargo una poderosa bola sombra y la lanzo... BAAAAGGGNNNGGGGG

"Ay no!! Dolphine!!!!" grito Molly 

El ataque de la bola sombra levanto mucho polvo y dejo un agujero en el gimnasio. Sin embargo, cuando el polvo comenzo a disiparse, Dolphine estaba como si nada...

^_^ "Estupendo!!! El tipo oscuro de Dolphine tambien es fuerte contra los ataques de tipo fantasma!!! Sigue asi Molly, Sigue asi Dolphine!! Ustedes pueden!!!" exclamo Kazumi, apoyandola con todo "Vamos amigo!!! Tenemos que ganar!!! " - le decia Molly a su delfin, luego penso - "(El ataque anterior no derroto de inmediato a Espeon, asi que debo usar un ataque aun mas poderoso, pero el rayo burbuja por si solo no es tan poderoso... asi que)" 

Molly puso todas sus esperanzas en esta pequeña ayuda...

"Dolphine!! Usa danza de la lluvia!!" 

Eso era!! La danza de la lluvia... Dolphine se paro en su cola, hizo un pequeño bailoteo, como cuando los delfines nadan en los espectaculos acuaticos, y comenzo a caer un chaparron...

"Eso es!!! El poder de los ataques de Dolphine se incrementaran en un 10%" dijo Max 

Micky sabia que era una desventaja para el, asi que intento poner las cosas a su favor

"Espeon, usa confusion!!!" 

Espeon ataco con una fuerte confusion al delfin de Molly, el ambiente se vuelve de colores sicodelicos. Dolphine perdio algo de energia, pero no quedo confundido, asi que podria atacar sin problemas...

"Dolphine, usa rayo burbuja otra vez!!!" "Dooollphhh blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub!!!" 

Esta vez el potentisimo rayo burbuja de Dolphine impacto seriamente en Espeon, dejandolo finalmente K.O

^_^ "Yupiiii!!! Ganamos esta vez!!! Bien hecho delfincito!!!!" felicito Molly a su pokemon ^_^ "Dooollpphhhh" le saludo el delfin, parandose en su cola y lanzandole un alegre sonido de delfin 

Micky estaba en problemas

"Espeon, regresa" 

Solo quedaba 1 pokemon mas... Molly estaba en una posicion inmejorable. Solo quedaba saber si efectivamente Micky usaria a Flareon o si usaria a un Eevee.

"Bueno ^_^ tal vez algo bueno resulte de todo esto... Flareon!! Yo te elijo!!!" dijo el lider lanzando su pokebola "Fleeerrr!!!" 

Las corazonada de Molly resulto.

"De acuerdo Molly, admito que me estas haciendo pasar por un momento dificil, pero te aseguro que aunque este en desventaje de tipo con mi Flareon, no te sera facil ganarnos" "Mi Dolphine no se dara por vencido, siempre da lo mejor de si." Respondio ella "Pues entonces atacame" "Esta bien, eso hare " - dijo Molly, algo intimidada - " Dolphine, cañon de agua!!" "Dooolpphh, blu blu blu blu blu blu blu blu" 

El delfin lanzo un directo chorro de agua, pero Micky estaba mas defensivo esta vez

"Flareon, doble equipo!!" 

Flareon esquivo el cañon de agua. apareciendo multiples copias de el.

Continua lloviendo.

"Ay no!! es demasiado rapido. Debo pensar en algo. ya se!!! Dolphine, usa ataque de surf!!" 

Dolphine formo una gran ola y todas las imagenes falsas de Flareon desaparecieron y golpeo a Flareon. pero este aun seguia en pie

"Es muy fuerte." murmuro Kazumi "Molly no debe confiarse" dijo Max "Flareon!! Usa ataque de arena!!" ordeno rapidamente Micky "Fleeerr!!!" 

FSSSTTTT.. La arena cego un poco a Dolphine, reduciendo su presicion

"Oh no!! Dolphine, usa ataque de burbujas!!" 

Dolphine intento obedecer, pero su ataque fallo

Sigue lloviendo.

Micky, aprovecho la oportunidad para tomar la delantera

"Flareon, ataque toxico!!" 

Flareon lanzo un toxico veneno hacia Dolphine, dejandolo gravemente intoxicado.

"Oh no!!!! Ahora Molly esta contra el tiempo!! Si se tarda demasiado, el veneno le causara cada vez mas daño a Dolphine , y si eso ocurre, tarde o temprano Dolphine sera derrotado!!" exclamo Max "Molly!!! No te des por vencida!!!" animo Kazumi "Dolphine, resiste por favor!!" le pidio Molly a su pokemon. 

Dolphine se quejaba, pero aun seguia en pie. Ciertamente el veneno le estaba haciendo efecto.

- "Te lo dije Molly, si quieres vencerme, te sera muy dificil" le dijo Micky

"Por favor Dolphine!! Intenta un cañon de agua por favor!!" le suplico Molly 

Dolphine hizo todo lo posible por enfocar la punteria hacia Flareon, ya que su presicion fue bajada por el ataque de arena. Tal esfuerzo dio resultado, ya el cañon de agua se dirigia justo hacia Flareon.

"Oh no!!! ese cañon de agua fue disparado certeramente!! Rapido Flareon!! Incrementa el calor!!!! Focalizate!!!" "Fleeeeeeerrr!!!!!!" 

Los ojos de Flareon adquirieron un color amarillo intenso, brillantes. y un aura de fuego rodeo al pokemon, ardiendo al maximo y . FFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSS

El agua se evaporo debido al intenso calor que genero Flareon. Molly no lo podia creer, ese ataque parecia que impactaba en el pokemon de Micky, pero este se defensio muy bien.

"No!! no es posible." murmuro preocupada Molly 

Dolphine pierde energia debido a la intoxicacion.

Continua lloviendo.

"Ese Flareon es increible, formo una barrera de fuego muy caliente y evaporo el cañon de agua" dijo Max 

Molly estaba parada, confundida

"Molly!!! No te des por vencida!! Recuerdas el duelo contra Mary Kate? Es identico!! Es la misma situacion!!!" grito Kazumi, animando a Molly 

Molly abrio los ojos. Kazumi tenia razon, tenia todas las chances de dar vuelta la situacion a su favor.

"Vamos delfincito!! Tu puedes!! Yo se que tu puedes!!" dijo Molly 

- "Dooolpphhh"

Dolphine se esforzaba al maximo. Si bien era superior a Flareon en cuanto a tipo y potencia de ataques, sin embargo Flareon era mas astuto y tenia mas experiencia, y eso le estaba causando muchos problemas.

Tal esfuerzo hizo que Dolphine expulsara un chorro de agua y algo de vapor por el agujero que tiene para respirar. y cada vez mas vapor y finalmente...

"Dooolllpphhh.. FSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" 

Una densa niebla cubrio el lugar.

"Que ocurre!!!???" exclamo Micky 

La niebla se disipo. y esta vez se podia ver que Dolphine estaba mas atento a los movimientos de Flareon, aunque aun seguia intoxicado. y esta vez el veneno le quito mas energias.

Continua lloviendo.

"Estupendo!! Lo que acaba de hacer Dolphine es que aprendio el ataque de neblina!! Eso significa que ya recupero su presicion!! Todos los estados alterados se restablecen a su normalidad. Aunque todavia esta intoxicado" dijo Max "Vaya!! Eso no me lo esperaba. Flareon!! Usa ataque de arena otra vez!!" "Fleeerrr" 

Flareon ataco con arena pero Molly esta vez lo evito

"Dolphine!! Chorro de agua!!!" "Dooolllphhh blu blu blu blu blu blu" 

Con el agua, hizo que la arena se mojara y ni siquiera alcanzara al delfin.

Continua lloviendo.

Dolphine pierde energia debido al toxico veneno. Dolphine comenzaba a cansarse.

"Molly tiene que apurarse, o Dolphine perdera debido a la intoxicacion" 

Molly, decidio arriesgar.

"Dolphine!! Usa rayo burbuja!!" "Dooollphh blub blub blub blub blub blub blub blub" 

El rayo burbuja impacto fuertemente en Flareon. PON PON PON PON PON sin embargo!!! Flareon no ha sido derrotado aun!!!

O_o!!! "QUEEEEEE??? Ay nooo! No puedo creerlo!!! Aun sigue en pie!!!" "No es posible!! Ese Flareon es demasiado resistente" exclamo Kazumi 

Ambos pokemon estaba muy cansados... aunque las cosas habian mejorado para Molly, solo estaba el problema del veneno...

La lluvia termina...

"Ay no!! Se acabo la danza de la lluvia" "Bueno Molly, creo que nuestros pokemon tienen fuerzas solo para 1 ataque mas. Si tienes suerte y un ataque de agua impacta a mi Flareon, ganaras. Pero si falla, la intoxicacion que tiene tu Dolphine le quitara la poca energia que le queda y yo ganare" 

Molly estaba muy confundida. Se suponia que el tipo agua de Dolphine debiera haber acabado facilmente con el Flareon de Micky, sin embargo tenia bastantes problemas para ganarle debido a que se las ingenio para contrarrestarlo reduciendo su presicion primero e intoxicandolo despues. Y lo mas increible es que Flareon solo ha usado 1 ataque de tipo fuego en toda la batalla.

Micky estaba seguro que ganaria. Potencialmente Dolphine es mas fuerte y un ataque de este seria esquivado por su velocidad.

Dolphine queria por todos los medios dalr una alegria a Molly. Los pokemon estaban frente a frente. Molly pensaba e que ataque usar. Micky solo esperaba. Flareon estaba atento. Pero el deseo de triunfo de Dolphine estaba a punto de cambiar el resultado de esta batalla!!!

"Dooooooooooooollphhhhhhhhh!!!" "Dolphine, que te pasa??" "Dooooooooooollllllppppppphhhhhh!!!" 

Kazumi y Max observaban desde la orilla de la arena

"Me parece que Dolphine quiere intentar un ataque sorpresa" dijo Max "Pero que otro ataque podria hacer?" dijo Kazumi "Mmmm.... tal vez sea..." 

Micky estaba atento, y se puso en guardia, aunque miraba impavido la actitud de Dolphine

"No lo entiendo. Que es lo que va a hacer??" 

Dolphine se esforzo aun mas... hasta que finalmente, las esmeraldas que tiene al frente de su cabeza y a los costados, se abrieron!!! Descubriendose que en total ahora tiene 4 agujeros y eso significaba 1 sola cosa.... (esta descripcion la di en el capitulo 5 xD)

"TIC TIC... TIC TIC...." sonaba el pokedex

"Ehh que ocurre?" - se extraño Molly al ver que su pokedex indicaba un evento - " que le ocurre a mi pokedex?" 

Molly abrio el pokedex y este informo de inmediato

"Click. Aviso de ataque aprendido: Hidro bomba aprendido por Dolphine. Un gran y poderoso chorro de agua es lanzado por el pokemon. Es el ataque mas poderoso de un pokemon tipo agua"

"Genial!!! Mi pokemon aprendio la hidro bomba!!! Dolphine!! Hidro bomba ahora!!!" ordeno Molly 

Micky fue sorprendido

o_O "QUE??? No puede ser!!! La hidro bomba!!! Flareon, rapido!!! Esquivalo!!!!" 

Sin embargo la hidro bomba que lanzo Dolphine por sus 4 agujeros era demasiado potente, y ademas el agua salia en todas direcciones. Flareon no pudo esquivar esto... SPLAAASSSHHHHHHH

El impacto de la hidro bomba fue un golpe critico, y Flareon quedo K.O

Molly finalmente habia ganado la revancha

^_^!!!! "SIIIIIIII!!! Ganamos Dolphine!! Ganamos!!!!"grito Molly, demasiado alegre xD "Felicitaciones Molly!! Lo hiciste muy bien!!!" le felicito Kazumi "Gracias amiga... yo... SNIF... BUAAAAAA ;__; estoy tan feliz!!!" dijo Molly, poniendose a llorar xDDD ¬_¬U "Otra vez te vas a poner a llorar. Vamos Molly!!! Ganaste la medalla Primavera!! Ya solo te falta 1!!!" le dijo Kazumi "Si ^_^!!!! Es verdad.." dijo Molly "Excelente Molly, fue una excelente batalla. Y elejiste a los pokemon correctos. Dolphine fue realmente fuerte contra Espeon y contra Flareon" la felicito Max ^_^!! "Siiii!!! Muchas gracias Maxito!! Gracias a tu ayuda y tus consejos pude ganar!!!" dijo Molly, tan feliz que lo abraza 

Por supuesto Max, se puso rojisimo XDDDD lleno de gotas en la cabeza, y con los ojos chiquitito xDDDDDDD

Micky se acerco a ellos

"Te pasa algo amigo? Estas sudando" |_|!!! "No!!! Nada!! Este... yo!!!" ^_^U "Vaya Max!!! No sabia que te dara vergüenza los agradecimientos de Molly" se burlo Kazumi "Queee?? No!! Yo... no!!!" "En verdad te pones nervioso con Molly?" le dijo Micky, pegando donde mas "duele" xDDDDDD "Que?? No!!! Eso no es verdad, quiero decir!! Los espero afuera!!!" 

Max iba a salir del gimnasio xD

"No te vayas. Que le ocurre a su amigo? Sabes tu Molly?" pregunto Micky ·_· "Que? Yo no, no se nada, tal vez se sienta mal" dijo Molly, despistada como siempre -_-U "(No entiendo como no se da cuenta)" pensaba Kazumi, con cara de fastidio "Bueno, eso no importa. Tengo esta medalla para ti, es tuya, te la ganaste justamente" ^_^!!! "Siiii!!! Ya tengo la medalla Primavera!!! Y todo es gracias a ti Dolphine!!!" dijo Molly abrazando a su delfin y luego haciendolo volver a su pokebola "Ya solo te falta 1!!!" dijo Max, ya sin estar sonrojado "Asi es!! Donde podriamos ir ahora? El proximo gimnasio sera el ultimo que visitemos" dijo Kazumi "Bueno, a ver. Micky, que ciudad esta en aquella direccion?" pregunto Molly, apuntando hacia el noroeste. "La ciudad que esta en esa direccion es Ciudad Blanca. Ahí puedes ganar la medalla de la Paz" respondio Micky "Pero Molly, porque quieres ir ahí? Y como sabias que ahí habia un gimnasio?" pregunto Kazumi "Yo..... solo..... lo se. Tengo ese presentimiento" respondio Molly, recordando el sueño del dia anterior, en que vio a un pokemon parecido a un angel, volando en esa misma direccion 

************* FLASHBACK (Del capitulo anterior) **************

Al reanudar su viaje, Molly mira hacia el cielo y puede ver a un pokemon volador. Unos recuerdos vagos le vinieron a la cabeza, no recordaba bien que pokemon era ni porque se le hacia conocido, pero podia ver que dejaba una hermosa estela de brillitos a medida que avanzaba. El pokemon tenia antenas, grandes ojos y alas como de angel.

"Ange.... Angel??? Como se llamaba??.... sera posible que....?" murmuro nuestra amiga

************ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ***************************

"Molly, te pasa algo malo?" pregunto Max "Eh? No, no!! Nada, bueno, sera mejor que nos vayamos" "De acuerdo, buena suerte en su viaje. Y ojala ganes tu ultima medalla" "Gracias Micky, adios!! Y gracias por todo!!" se despidio Molly "Cuando regreses a tu casa, saluda a Misty de mi parte!!" "Lo hare!!" 

Nuestros amigos van de camino nuevamente a Ciudad Manzanar, para ahí tomar rumbo supuestamente a ciudad Blanca.

*********************************************************************************

"Charmander, lanzallamas!!!" "Chaaaaarr!!!!" 

Charmander obedecio y lanzo un potente lanzallamas... BLAAAAMMMM

x_X "Ek.... kannsss" 

Ekans cayo derrotado

"Charmander!! Ahora pegale con la cola a ese tonto!!!" "Chaaaarrrr" 

PAAAAFFFFF!!!

x_X "Aaggghhh... este chiquillo nos derroto" 

El hombre de negro quedo tirado en el suelo, y con sus lentes oscuros rotos, debido a la paliza que el niño y Charmander les habian propinado...

"Muy bien tarados. Eso les enseñara a no meterse conmigo" "Aahhgg.. no.... no podras huir. Te necesitamos para llegar a atrapar a tu hermana" le dijo el otro hombre de negro, tirado en el suelo "Como diablos saben que tengo una hermana? Bah!! Ya me hartaron, me largo de aquí!!" "Alto ahí!!!" "Solo observenme sopencos, adios!!" 

Por supuesto que el chico podia escapar facilmente de ellos, ya que les dio una golpiza...

"Charmander, regresa!!" 

***********************************************************************

Molly y sus amigos estan de regreso en el centro pokemon de ciudad Manzanar, y llama por videotelefono a su casa para comunicar la buena nueva 

^_^ "Hola, mama? Como estas? Te cuento que gane la medalla Primavera!!" "Que bueno hija..." 

Misty no se veia muy feliz...

"Mama, que te ocurre, no estas contenta?" "Por supuesto que si, ya solo te falta 1 medalla, pero estoy muy preocupada por Tomy. Ya deberia haber llegado de la escuela hace 1 hora..." "Que? Tomy esta perdido? Ay no!! Espero que nada malo haya ocurrido. Y papa? Lo sabe?" "Ash fue a la escuela a hablar con el profesor" "Ya veo, si saben algo llamenme por favor, estare aquí en el centro pokemon" diijo Molly "De acuerdo hija, cuidate tu tambien" respondio Misty "Adios" 

Molly colgo el video telefono y les comunico a sus amigos lo que pasaba

"Tu siempre nos has contado que tu hermano menor es muy travieso. Tal vez se fue a jugar ppr ahí" dijo Max "Si, a veces en la escuela dejan tarea extra. Recuerdas cuando estabamos aun en la secundaria? A veces ocurria eso, Molly" dijo Kazumi "Es verdad, espero que sea asi" 

Molly, Kazumi y Max deciden ir a una tienda que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina a comprar unos alimentos para su viaje. Caminaron por la vereda y cuando doblaron la esquina, no vieron que en sentido contrario venia corriendo a toda velocidad un chico y PAAAAAAFFFF

se estrella con Molly

@_X "Aayyyy... eso me dolio" dijo el chico x_X "Disculpe se encuentra bien?" dijo Molly, sobandose "Oye niño, tienes que tener mas cuidado" dijo Kazumi "Disculpa, te sientes bien? EEEHHHH??? Pero si es.......!!!!!" exclamo Molly o_O "QUE?? Cosa horrible!!! Que haces aquí!!!" dijo el niño 

Aquel niño era Tomy, el hermano menor de Molly

A Molly no le hizo gracia que la llamara "cosa horrible" xDDDDD

_+ "Como es eso de cosa horrible!!!??? Enano malcriado!!! Como te atreves!!! Y como que que hacemos aquí?? Que haces TU aquí!!!!???" dijo Molly, zangoloteando a Tomy XDDDD @_X "Aahhgg... ya, esta bien!! Sueltame!!!" "Oye, Tomy... y para donde iban tan apurado?" le pregunto Max "Es verdad!! Venia corriendo porque me escape de unos sujetos malvados" "Como? Pero que estas haciendo aca??? estamos muy lejos de Ciudad Paleta!! No debieras estar en la escuela? Y a que sujetos malvados te refieres?" le pregunto Molly, preocupada, y haciendole mil preguntas en una "Pues claro que debiera estar en la escuela, pero unos hombres malos vestido con trajes negros y lentes oscuros me invitaron a entrar a un cybercafe, que tenian un premio para mi. Y el premio era un viaje por teletransportacion con unas maquinas que ellos tenian. Pero resultaron ser unos sujetos muy malos, siempre hablaban que querian atraparte y para llegar a ti, usaron los teletransportadores para llegar hasta aca, y como me subestimaron, decidi luchar contra ellos. A decir verdad eran bastante torpes, les gane con mi Charmander. ¿Tu los conoces hermana?" dijo Tomy 

Molly quedo impactada. Aquellos sujetos de negro habian llegado demasiado lejos: Primero habian tratado de secuestrarla a ella hace tiempo atrás, despues quisieron atrapar a Max, mas otras veces en que siempre los molestaban, y ahora no conformes con ello, estan molestando a su familia y seres queridos...

"Son.... unos malditos!!!" dijo Molly, empuñando su mano "Molly? Que te pasa? No pongas esa cara de pejelagarto. Aunque bueno xDD siempre has tenido cara de pejelagarto" 

Molly, esta vez , no atendio las bromas pesadas de Tomy. Se notaba muy molesta, pero tambien preocupada y asustada. Tomo a Tomy de la mano y se dirigio hacia el centro de ciudad Manzanar

"Molly, adonde vas?" pregunto Kazumi "Donde mas? Voy de regreso a mi casa" respondio Molly "A Ciudad Paleta??? Pero... y nuestro viaje??" dijo Kazumi "Primero que todo, debo dejar a Tomy en nuestra casa y segundo me preocupa mucho mi papa y mi mama. Esos hombres de negro nos han estado atacando desde que iniciamos nuestro viaje, intentaron secuestrarme, atacaron a Max, nos han molestado muchas veces y ahora intentaron llevarse a mi hermano!! Debo regresar!!! Mis seres queridos son mas importantes que cualquier liga pokemon!!" respondio Molly "Pero Molly, dime, estamos muy lejos, como pretendes llegar? No tenemos dinero para pagar un pasaje en avion" dijo Max 

Max tenia razon, eso echo por tierra la idea de Molly

U_U "Es verdad... tardariamos mucho" acepto Molly "Y que tal si usamos los teletransportadores de esos sujetos?" dijo Tomy "Que???? Usar esas cosas?" "Hey!! no es mala idea" dijo Max "Un momento!! Esto no me parece bien. En ninguna de las ciudades donde hemos estado hay servicio de teletransportadores, y el unico lugar posible donde podria haberlos es en ciudad Technopolis. Apuesto que esos sujetos los robaron de la Universidad de esa ciudad!!" advirtio Kazumi "Es verdad, y si los robaron de la Universidad entonces son solo experimentales. Tuviste suerte en que no te pasara nada Tomy" dijo Molly "Pero entonces que haremos?" dijo Max ^_^ "De eso me encargo yo. Recuerdan que tengo un abra?" dijo Kazumi "Es verdad!! Casi nunca lo usas pero es verdad xDDD solo lo has usado cuando ayudamos a Dolphine" dijo Max, burlandose de Kazumi ¬_¬ "No tenias que decir eso. Usaremos la teletransportacion de Abra. Solo podemos viajar a lugares donde Abra ha estado y que recuerde, por fortuna hemos vivido mucho tiempo en Ciudad Paleta, asi que no habra problema" dijo la oriental 

Kazumi llamo a su pokemon

"Abra yo te elijo!!" 

Abra aparecio

"A..bra!!!" ^_^ "Abra, recuerdas Ciudad Paleta verdad? Queremos que nos teletransportes hasta alla" ^_^ "Abra!!" 

El pokemon siquico asintio. Los muchachos se tomaron de las manos para que asi todos fueran teletransportados. Y por supuesto, Max se puso rojo como un tomate cuando tuvo que darle la mano a Molly xDDDDDDD

"Abra, teletransportacion!!" "Abraaaaaa" 

ZAAAPPPPP!!! Nuestros amigos desaparecieron instantaneamente...........

************************************************************

......... y reaparecieron en la plaza central de Ciudad Paleta.

^_^ "Ahhhh!! Mi casa!!! No tenia pensado volver antes de tiempo, pero ya los extrañaba mucho" dijo Molly "Oye cara de pejelagarto!! Vayamos a casa, nuestros padres estaran muy preocupados!!" le dijo Tomy _ "Enano!!! No me digas asi!!!" le grito Molly "Entonces te dire FEA!!! FEA!!! FEA!!!" XDDDDD _+ "Yo no soy fea!!!! Me las pagaras!!" 

Molly salio persiguendo a Tomy, y Kazumi iban detrás con Max

:-) "Vaaaya!!! Ahora no te querras lavar las manos, cierto? XDDDD" se burlo Kazumi, ya que Max le tuvo que dar la mano a Molly para teletransportarse "Oye!!! No!!!" 

Y ahora Max salio persiguiendo a Kazumi xDDDDDD

***********************************************************************

Molly abre la puerta de su casa....

^_^ "Mama!! Papa!!! Ya llegue!! Estoy de vuelta!!" 

Misty sale a recibirlos

"Molly??? Que haces aquí!!" "Mama, te extrañe mucho" ^_^ "Nosotros tambien te extrañabamos, mira nada mas, te ves mas madura...." dijo Misty -_-U "(Ji ji ji... si, claro)" pensaba Kazumi xDDDDD ".... pero dime que haces aquí? Se supone que estas en tu viaje pokemon" "Bueno, pues... me preocupe mucho por lo de Tomy, pero dime una cosa mama, estan bien? No ha venido personas extrañas aquí?" pregunto la pelirroja "Personas extrañas? No, ninguna, porque lo preguntas?" dijo Misty, extrañada 

Molly no quiso preocupar a su madre, asi que se hizo la loca

"No ^_^U por nada" "Pero como llegaste tan rapido? Si hace solo media hora estabamos hablando por videotelefono y estabas en ciudad Manzanar" pregunto Misty "Bueno, el Abra de Kazumi nos hizo el favor de teletransportarnos" respondio ella 

Kazumi y Max estaban aun ahí

"Es cierto, Kazumi!! Como has estado? Muchas gracias por acompañar a mi hija, eres muy confiable" ^_^ "De nada!! Yo les prometi que cuidaria de Molly" respondio Kazumi "Y lo has hecho muy bien. Y.... quien es tu amigo? No nos conocemos" dijo Misty, mirando a Max "Es cierto, Mama, el es Max, nuestro mejor amigo. Nos ayudo mucho en nuestro viaje" "Mucho gusto, soy Maxwell Yamada, pero todos me llaman Max" "Y dime, mama, donde esta papa?" "Aahhh, el esta en el centro de ciudad Paleta. A decir verdad llegas en muy buen momento" respondio Misty "Porque?" "Ya lo veras. Ash esta muy contento por su mas reciente logro. Pero antes que lo vayas a ver, porque no se quedan a almorzar, y mientras tanto dejas tus pokemon en la mini maquina recuperadora?" "Bueno, esta bien" respondio Molly 

Molly dejo las pokebolas en una maquina de recuperacion pequeña, pero que hacia lo mismo que las que tienen en los centros pokemon. Misty sirvio el almuerzo y se sentaron a comer...

***********************************************************************************

Luego de una hora y media, Molly y sus amigos terminan de almorzar.

"Bueno mama, muchas gracias por la comida, estaba deliciosa" "Me alegro que te gustara, y a ustedes que les parecio?" "Delicioso!!" respondieron Max y Kazumi "Bueno mami, y dime, donde esta papa?" pregunto Molly "Yo misma te acompañare a esta direccion en el centro de ciudad Paleta. Te sorprenderas ~_^ " le respondio Misty, tomando una chaqueta, aprontandose a acompañarlos y pasandole un papel "Calle Diagonal 1456. Centro" leyo Molly en el papel "Yo ire con ustedes tambien, mama" dijo Tomy "Claro!! Tu tambien quieres saber verdad?" dijo Misty "Esta bien. Bueno mama, ya vamonos, estoy ansiosa por saber de que se trata!!" 

Molly tomo sus pokebolas y su mochila. Los demas hiieron lo mismo, tomaron sus cosas y las 5 personas se dirigieron al centro de ciudad Paleta.

Luego de caminar hacia el centro, Misty los acompaño hasta la direccion indicada. Cerca de la plaza central estaba ubicada una pequeña edificacion, de 2 pisos. Con 2 columnas en la entrada y un letrero en la entreada que decia:

"Gimnasio pokemon de Ciudad Paleta: Lider Ash"

o_O "Queeeeee??? Mi papa es lider de gimnasio????" exclamo Molly, sorprendidisima "Asi como lo oyes ^_^ " le dijo Misty "Pero como???" "Bueno, desde que nos casamos con tu padre, el empezo a echar mucho de menos las aventuras pokemon. Y como no puede estarse quieto, invento la manera de combinar las batallas con la vida familiar, asi que que mejor que inagurar un gimnasio pokemon" le respondio Misty "Entremos Molly!! Sera divertido" dijo Kazumi, tomando la delantera "Si, por supuesto, vamos ^_^ " opino Misty 

Los cinco entraron al gimnasio. No estaba nada mal, era como un mini complejo deportivo, con unas pocas gradas a los costados, y la infaltable arena de batalla, hecha como de arcilla, y por supuesto, el lider de gimnasio salio a recibirlos

^_^ "Que sorpresa!!! Hija, como estas!!!" le saludo Ash "Papa, no tenia idea que eras lider de gimnasio" "Pues aquí me tienes. En esto he estado trabajando todo este tiempo, logre que por fin la enfermera Joy me autorizara la licencia de lider de gimnasio para poder instalarme aquí. Lo que mas me costo fue elegir una caracteristica para mi gimnasio, ya que si te fijas todos los lideres optan por tener pokemon del mismo tipo, que es lo mas facil, pero por eso sus pokemon son extremadamente fuertes, ya que concentran todo el entrenamiento en 1 solo tipo. Yo preferi la versatilidad, no tengo una caracteristica definida, con todos mis pokemon peleo exactamente igual" 

Molly estaba fascinada, no podia creer que su papa era lider de gimnasio... asi que...

"Papa, dime, puedo desafiarte a un duelo oficial de gimnasio?" "Estaba esperando que me lo pidieras" "Quee??? Molly, pelearas contra tu papa?" exclamo Kazumi "Mmmm.. esto sera muy interesante" dijo Max "Mi papa contra mi hermana!! Genial!!!" exclamo Tomy "Hija, estas segura? Acabas de pelear en otro gimnasio" le pregunto Misty "Por supuesto mama, esta es una excelente oportunidad para obtener mi ultima medalla" dijo Molly, muy confiada "Entonces, hagamoslo!!" dijo Ash, aceptando el reto... 

Impensadamente, Molly retorna a Ciudad Paleta, donde comenzo su aventura, y repentinamente tiene la oportunidad de una batalla de gimnasio despues de haber ganado la medalla Primavera, y la ultima batalla por una medalla de gimnasio es nada mas y nada menos que contra su padre, Ash Ketchum.

2 batallas en el mismo dia, sera demasiado?

Resultara algo bueno de todo esto?

Ganara Molly su ultima medalla?

No se pierdan el proximo capitulo!!

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA....

*************************************************************************

La respuesta: Donphan

*************************************************************************

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Hola chicos, espero que me hayan echado de menos xDDDDD Que les parece esta pequeña "sorpresita" al final del capitulo? La ultima medalla puede ganarla a Ash. Ash lider de gimnasio!!! Esa si es novedad XDDDD. Tambien hubo un regalito por ahí para las chicas, que siempre me piden que ponga escenas tiernas xDDDDd asi que ahí tienen cachorros recien nacidos de Eevee ^_^U

Y de paso tambien le hize caso a mi hermanilla, que me dijo que Molly se salia siempre con la suya y nadie la regañaba (y bueno, tenia razon XD nunca me di cuenta).

Habia estado dejando de lado mucho a los malvados, asi que ahí les dedique un espacio. Por si no lo habian recordado, ahí menciono mas o menos para donde va este fanfic.

No se si habran encontrado muy buena idea lo de la teletransportacion de Abra, yo pienso que si, ya que me saco del GRAN apuro de cómo hacer que Molly se enfrentara con Ash xDDDDD (aparte que es una caracteristica que la tome del pokemon para gameboy, en que puedes volar a cualquier ciudad por donde ya pasaste cuando un poke volador aprende FLY.

Y bueno, no pongo mas notas porque es muy tarde y tengo mucho sueño xDDDDD (se nota? ^^U)

PROXIMO CAPITULO: BATALLA FAMILIAR


	19. Batalla familiar

En el capitulo anterior, Molly enfrenta a Micky por una revancha para ganar la medalla Primavera. Luego de pasar un momento dificil con Torchic, las cosas cambian a su favor cuando envia a la batalla a Dolphine. Finalmente gana y ya solo le queda 1 medalla mas por obtener. Posteriormente unos malvados quieren secuestrar a su hermano menor, Tomy, pero este se las arregla para darles su merecido. Debido al uso de teletransportadores, Tomy se topa con Molly en ciudad Manzanar y ella decide traerlo a su casa, en Ciudad Paleta, gracias a la ayuda del Abra de Kazumi. Ya en su casa, Molly se entera que su padre, Ash, se ha convertido en lider de gimnasio e impensadamente ya tiene la oportunidad de ganar la ultima medalla en menos de 1dia. ¿Podra ganar?

**************************************************************************

CAPITULO 19: BATALLA FAMILIAR

La pregunta de hoy: Un pokemon de lengua larga, pero no tan larga como la de Lickitung.

**************************************************************************

"Muy bien Molly, entonces si quieres enfrentarme, que asi sea" dijo Ash, aceptando el desafio de su hija "De acuerdo papa" "Si me ganas, te dare la medalla Paleta" "Que bien!! Una medalla con el nombre de nuestra ciudad" dijo Molly "Dame tu pokedex, debo dejar registrado tu visita a mi gimnasio" le dijo Ash 

El pokedex transpaso su informacion a la computadora de Ash con la siguiente informacion

"Molly Ketchum, Ciudad Paleta: Duelos oficiales 14, batallas ganadas 9, batallas perdidas: 5, Medallas obtenidas: Sol de Ciudad Candela, Diamante de Ciudad Nuez, CD de Ciudad Technopolis, Espejo de Ciudad Canolly, Primavera de Pueblo Manzanar"

"Hija, quiero recordarte algo, si pierdes, tendras que buscar otro gimnasio, y ya has perdido 1 vez en un gimnasio. Actualmente tu radio de victorias es de 80%, pero si pierdes tu radio de victorias sera de 75%, y eso es el minimo para clasificar a la liga, lo que significa que ya no podras perder mas" le advirtio Ash "Lo se papa, pero eso no me preocupa ahora" le respondio Molly "Muy bien, entonces comenzemos" 

Ash dirigio a Molly dentro de la arena de batalla. Una vez que llegaron al centro del campo, Ash llamo a su viejo e inseparable compañero...

"Pikachu, ven aquí, por favor!! Es hora de tener una batalla" 

La rata amarilla, mas grande en tamaño que un Pikachu promedio, aparecio con mucha seguridad y se coloco al lado de Ash. Siempre fue este pokemon el favorito de Ash, y ahora que era lider de gimnasio, por supuesto que con el ha dedicado la mayor parte de su entrenamiento.

"Pika, pika!!!" "Mira Pikachu, Molly esta aquí. Tendremos una batalla con ella, no te parece fabuloso?" ^_^ "Pikachu!!!" asintio el raton electrico 

Los demas se ubicaron en la orilla del campo.

"Quieres que tengamos una batalla de 2 vs 2 pokemon? Si me ganas 2 de 3 batallas entonces la medalla sera tuya" "Acepto" dijo ella 

Misty oficializo como arbitro del encuentro. Y con 2 banderillas en la mano, dijo con voz alta

"Sera una batalla de gimnasio por la medalla Paleta. Sera un duelo de 2 vs 2. Comienzen!!" 

Acto seguido, Ash tomo la primera pokebola y la lanzo...

"Charizard!! Yo te elijo!!!" "Grrrrrrr!!!" 

El enorme charizard de Ash, aparecio imponente...

|_| "Aayyy... que... que Charizard mas grande!! Me da miedo" dijo Molly, algo intimidada "Vamos hija, con miedo no ganaras ninguna batalla" 

Molly tomo su primera pokebola y la lanzo...

"Quagsire!! Yo te elijo!!" "Quaaagggg" 

La batalla comienza...

"Charizard, usa embestida lo mas fuerte que puedas!!" 

Charizard obedecio, y PAAAFFFF de una sola vez, le resto la mitad de las energias a Quagsire!!

"Oh no!!! Quagsire, estas bien?" "Q...Quaaggg" "(No puedo creerlo!! El charizard de mi papa es muy fuerte, y eso que es tipo fuego contra mi Quagsire)" penso Molly, muy preocupada "Vamos, Molly, si no atacas, entonces lo hare yo" "No!! Enseguida!! Quagsire!! Usa burbujas!!" "Quaaaggg... blub blub blub blub blub blub" 

Las burbujas impactaron en Charizard, PON PON PON PON PON...

Por muy fuerte que sea Charizard, este sintio el ataque...

"Charizard!!, estas bien?" "Grrrr..." asintio, el pokemon de fuego "Muy bien, entonces usemos movimiento sismico Charizard!! Ahora!!" "GRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!" 

Charizard tomo con sus brazos a Quagsire y lo elevo por los aires. Molly no podia creer que la batalla fuera tan dificil desde el principio. Charizard siguio elevandose, luego dio 3 vueltas en la cuspide y finalmente dejo caer fuertemente a Quagsire en el suelo....

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!

"Noooo!! Quagsire!!!" X_x "Quaagggg..." "Quagsire, no puede continuar. Charizard es el ganador" dijo Misty, levantando una banderilla del lado de Ash "No puede ser, mi lindo Quagsire ;__; pero no importa!! Dolphine acabara inmediatamente con tu Charizard, papa!!!" dijo Molly, casi desesperandose 

Max y Kazumi seguian observando

"Ya empieza otra vez... siempre que esta en problemas termina desesperandose" dijo Max "Creo que tendremos que hablar con ella para ayudarle a solucionar su problema" dijo Kazumi 

Molly tomo su segunda pokebola y la lanzo...

"Dolphine!! Yo te elijo!!" ^-^ "Dooollpphhh!!!" 

El pokemon delfin aparecio listo para la batalla. Molly quiso hacer un ataque poderoso desde el principio, igual que su padre al principio...

"Dolphine!! Usa hidro bombaaa!!!!" ordeno la pelirroja "Doollllphhh!!! Bluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!" 

Las gemas que Dolphine tiene en su frente y a los costados se abrieron y lanzaron una enorme descarga de agua a altisima presion y con extremada fuerza...

SPPPPLAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Tanta fue el agua y con tanta fuerza que Charizard cayo al suelo... K.O

x_X "Chhh.... grrrrr" 

Misty levanto la banderilla del lado de su hija

"Charizard no puede continuar, Dolphine es el ganador" |_| "Ella nos vencio!!!! No puede ser!!" dijo Ash, sorprendido 

A Ash aun le quedaba de sobra el orgullo de entrenador, y que sea vencido por su hija no le resultaba nada gracioso.

"Muy bien Molly, esto no te gustara nada.... Pikachu!! Es tu turno!!" "Piiiikaa!!!" 

Pikachu dio 3 pasos al frente, listo para la batalla y decidido a ganar. Pikachu a pesar de ser pequeño era mas grande y mas robusto que un Pikachu cualquiera, y sus mejillas constantemente emitian chispas, demostrando el alto voltaje que es capaz de manejar...

"(Noooo!!! Pikachu!! Lo olvide por completo!!! Ay no!! Tendre que pelear como sea, intentare hacerle el mayor daño posible)" penso Molly 

Asi que de inmediato ordeno

"Dolphine, mordida!!!" 

El delfin intento morder a Pikachu, pero...

"Pikachu, agilidad!!" "Pikaaa" 

Pikachu evadio con facilidad la mordida de Dolphine. Esto no era nada bueno, Dolphine es un pokemon muy rapido, pero fuera del agua nunca podria alcanzar su maxima velocidad, de modo que Pikachu siempre seria mas rapido... asi que Molly intento una medida desesperada

"Dolphine!! Usa ataque de surf!!!" "Doooppllhhh" 

Dolphine formo una gran ola, tratando de que con esa enorme extension de agua pudiera impactar a Pikachu.

SPLAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHHH

Pikachu fue impactado por la ola, pero un ataque de agua no le haria demasiado daño a un pokemon electrico.

Pero Ash no estaba para juegos, asi que implacable, y aprovechando el ataque de Molly, ordeno...

"Pikachu, ataque trueno!!!!!" "Queeeee????? Ataque trueno!!!!!!!!! Es el ataque mas poderoso de un tipo electrico!! Va a pulverizar a Dolphine!!!!" exclamo Max "Oh no!!! Y mas aun si todo el terreno esta mojado!! Dolphine va a sufrir mucho!!!!" exclamo Kazumi 

Misty tambien estaba preocupada. Con lo mucho que adoraba a los pokemon de agua, le dolia el alma ver que uno de sus favoritos sea derrotado tan facilmente y peor aun si era su hija.

Pikachu estaba listo, cargando energia, con sus mejillas llenas de chispas para lanzar un potentisimo rayo.

Ash estaba a la espectativa, a ver cual decisión tomaba nuestra amiga

Dolphine solo estaba ahí, esperando recibir el poderoso ataque...

Molly, estaba entre la espada y la pared... sollozando, y finalmente rompe en llanto...

;__; "Nooo!! Papa!! No permitas que Pikachu lanze ese rayo, por favor!!! Yo.... yo...... yo me rindo!!!" dijo la pelirroja "Molly, estas segura?" pregunto Ash ;__; "Si, me rindo. No puedo permitir que Dolphine sufra con ese ataque" 

Ash levanto su mano y llamo a Pikachu

"Alto Pikachu. Detente" 

Misty levanto la banderilla del lado de Ash

"La retadora Molly se ha rendido. El lider Ash gana la batalla" U_U "Papa!! ;__; BUAAA perdoname, se que no te gusta que alguien renuncie a una batalla, pero no puedo exponer a Dolphine a un ataque como ese, jamas me lo perdonaria si sufre" dijo Molly "Esta bien Molly, me siento muy orgulloso de ti, hija. Si hubieras continuado y expones a Dolphine a ese rayo, te habria descalificado como entrenadora pokemon" le dijo Ash 

Molly solo lloraba, tenia tanta impotencia de no poder haber sido una buena rival.

"Anda, levanta tu cara. Deberias estar feliz aun asi, ya que pensaste primero en la seguridad tu pokemon y no fuiste egoista por obtener la medalla. Preferiste perder antes que arriesgar a tu pokemon. Yo hize lo mismo una vez por Pikachu, cuendo peleamos en Isla Canela por la medalla Volcan" le consolo Ash 

Molly se sintio muy apoyada por su papa, asi que se seco las lagrimas

^_^ "Gracias papa" "Bueno Molly, no pudiste ganar, pero me alegro que no hicieras sufrir a tu Dolphine, es tan lindo!!! ^_^ siempre he dicho que los pokemon de agua son los mejores!!!" dijo Misty ¬_¬ "Si claro, tan lindos como un Tentacruel?" bromeo Ash "Oye!! Los Tentacruel son hermosos!!" "Se parecen a nosotros, ji ji ji" se rio Kazumi, mientras observaba a los padres de Molly discutir xD ¬_¬ "Si, claro, con la diferencia que entre ellos no hay una comadreja" dijo Max 

A Kazumi no le gusto nada el comentario burlon de Max, asi que saco su martillo magico y ... PAAAAAAAAFFFFF

Tamaño martillazo que le pego a Max xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

_+ "Te dije que no soy una comadreja!!!" @_X "Auch.... si.... esta....... bien........" "Su amigo se encuentra bien?" pregunto Ash ^_^U "Ji ji ji ... creo que han discutido un poquito" dijo Molly, ya mas tranquila "Ya veo... dime una cosa Molly, y ahora donde te dirigiras? Lamentablemente para ti te venci en un duelo de gimnasio" le pregunto Ash "Mmmm... " - murmuro en forma distraida Molly - " a Ciudad Blanca, tengo la sensacion que debo dirigirme hasta alla" "Ciudad... Blanca" murmuro Ash "Que ocurre papa? Has estado alla?" pregunto Molly "No, nunca, pero... hace unos dias Tracey nos llamo y nos dijo que ahí habia un lider de gimnasio con pokemon legendarios" respondio Ash "Y hace poco nos llego una carta diciendo que no hay que impedir tu viaje hacia ciudad Blanca, y que no debiamos temer, y la carta estaba firmada por un tal Andrew" dijo Misty "Que??? Andrew!!!" exclamo Molly "Estan seguros, señor y señora Ketchum?" exclamaron Max y Kazumi tambien 

Aquello era dificil de creer. Andrew, el extraño hombre que fue rescatado por Lanusor en la Montaña de ciudad Canolly (en el capitulo 15) les habia mandado una carta a Ash y Misty. En ella les explicaba que no debian temer y que confiaran en que Molly pasaria primero por la prueba.

"Sres.

Ash y Misty

El motivo de la presente, es comunicarles que dentro de poco tiempo, su hija se enfrentara a una importante prueba que medira sus capacidades y poderes. Tengan la seguridad que gracias a ella todo estara bien. Es mi deber llevarles la tranquilidad a su hogar.

Con atentos saludos.

Adrew"

"Que carta mas rara" dijo Kazumi "La verdad, espero que no corras peligro Molly" "No te preocupes papa, es verdad que han estado hombres de negro tras nuestro, pero nos hemos encargado de darles su merecido" le respondio Molly "Es verdad, no se preocupe, siempre estaremos ayudando a Molly" dijo Max "Muchas gracias por tu cooperacion, y por ayudar a nuestra hija" le dijo Misty |_|U "Esteeee... si, de nada... yo solo... me gusta ayudar" dijo Max, nervioso y con una gota en la cabeza 

Misty se extraño...

^_^U "No te preocupes mama, Max es un muy buen chico, te lo aseguro" 

Molly, su familia y sus amigos seguian riendose dentro de la arena de gimnasio de Ash, pero desde afuera los observaban un par de hombres de negro...

************************************************************************

Al rato despues...

"Bueno chicos, este ha sido un dia duro, sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir" dijo Ash "Papa, puedo invitar a Kazumi y a Max a que se queden aquí esta noche? Mañana continuaremos nuestro viaje" pregunto Molly "De acuerdo hija, pero recuerda que nuestra casa no es muy grande, podras acomodarlos para que se sientan bien?" le dijo Ash "Si, por supuesto, Kazumi puede dormir en mi habitacion conmigo, tengo mi saco de dormir con el que acampamos mientras viajamos y puedo prestarselo, pero Max......." dijo Molly, ordenando unas cosas "Esteeee... no se preocupen, yo puedo dormir muy bien si me dejan en este comodo sofa. Estare bien" dijo Max, sin complicaciones "De acuerdo, entonces que duerman bien, hasta mañana Molly, Kazumi y Max" se despidio Misty "Hasta mañana mama, hasta mañana papa" 

Ash y Misty se despidieron de los tres y se fueron a dormir. Max se quedo mirando a Ash, para el esto era muy especial, por fin puede ver en persona al famoso maestro pokemon y ahora lider de gimnasio Ash Ketchum. El aludido noto que estaba siendo observado...

"Dime, te ocurre algo?" "Este... no señor!! Solo quiero decirle que es para mi un honor conocerlo, siempre he querido conocerlo y y el honor es mas aun ahora que me encuentro en su casa. Muchas gracias!!" "Ohhh vaya!! De nada, muchacho, yo tambien quiero agradecerte por ayudar a nuestra hija en su viaje" le agradecio el "Por supuesto, Molly es genial, quiero decir es muy linda, digo!!! Es una muy buena persona" dijo Max, tartamudeando "^_^ Ya entiendo. Bueno, buenas noches" le dijo Ash, poniendo una mano en su hombro "Esteee... si, buenas noches" 

Max, aunque nervioso, sintio una gran satisfaccion al poder platicar tan en confianza con su idolo

Cuando entraban a su habitacion, Misty le dijo a Ash

"Es bastante... timido, verdad?" dijo Misty, dandole un doble sentido a la frase "Si, entiendo a que te refieres. Creo que tiene algunos problemas. Me pregunto si Molly lo sabe" 

Molly y Kazumi se fueron a la habitacion de la pelirroja y Tomy, entro a su habitacion, mirando a Max y preguntandose si estaria bien

"Estaras bien?" "Si, no te preocupes" 

Tomy entro a su habitacion y cerro la puerta. Max se arropo con una frazada y se recosto en el sofa, bastante comodo. No cerro los ojos, pues no tenia sueño asi que se quedo contemplando las estrellas a traves de la ventana.

Transcurrio un rato y mientras Max aun tenia sus ojos abiertos, repentinamente vio dos siluetas que cruzaron por el patio, dirigiendose al patio de atrás...

"Que rayos es eso?" 

De algun modo se imagino que no eran amigos de la familia de Molly, asi que salio a ver con maxima precaucion. Los siguio sigilosamente a ver de quienes se trataba, y cuando pudo distinguirlos, la voz de un niño lo sobresalto...

"Que estas viendo??" |_|UUUUUU "Guaaaaahhh!!! Oye no me asustes asi!!" 

Era Tomy, que salio tambien al patio

"Pero que pasa?" "Shhhttt... callate o nos descubriran?" le dijo Max en voz baja, obligando a Tomy a bajar la voz "Sabes quienes son?" "Son unos sujetos del equipo rocket. Estan tras nosotros no se porque razon. Pero como te diste cuenta tu?" pregunto Max "Senti un ruido extraño justo detrás de mi habitacion" respondio el hermano menor de Molly "Entonces que te parece si nos encargamos de darles su merecido?" le propuso Max "Guau!! Estaba esperando que lo dijeras" "De acuerdo, entonces acerquemonos con cuidado y cuando los tengamos cerca, los atacaremos" 

Max y Tomy se acercaron cuidadosamente y cuando estaban cerca, accidentalmente Tomy piso una rama... CRACK...

"Quien es!!!" dijo un hombre de negro 

Demasiado tarde, ya los habian descubierto. Max ataco en seguida

"Como que quienes somos, tarados!!?? Son ustedes los que estan entrando sin permiso a esta casa!! Tomen!!!" dijo Max, golpeando a uno de ellos, PAFF "Charmander, yo te elijo!!" dijo Tomy, lanzando su pokebola "Chaaaarrr" aparecio el pokemon de fuego "Phanpy, Kungmon, yo los elijo!!" hablo fuerte Max, lanzando 2 pokebolas "Phaaaannn" "Ah ah ah ah uh uh uh uh... uuuaaaaaaa!!!!" 

Kungmon de inmediato empezo a fanfarronear haciendo como que mostraba los musculos y haciendo poses de Mr Satan xDDD

-_-U "Kungmon!! Este no es momento para hacer eso, atacalos con patada voladora!!" dijo Max "Aaauuuuuuuhhhh" 

El simio karateca dejo de hacer sus ridiculas poses y ataco en seguida... PAAAFFFF dandole una fuerte patada a uno de ellos

"Aahhgggg... cuidado!! El jefe no nos advirtio de esto!! Se suponia que nadie nos descubriria" dijo uno, siendo atacado por charmander "Charmander!! Cuchillada!!" "Slaaashhhhh" 

Las garras de charmander cortaron el pantalon de un hombre de negro, y este se quedo solo con los calzoncillos.... de osito xDDDDDDDD

·_· "Este sujeto usa...." dijo Tomy, con los ojos chiquititos -_-U "...calzoncillos de osito" dijo Max, con cara de fastidio y de vergüenza ajena T_T "Buaaa.... no se burlen!! Mi mamacita me los regalo" dijo avergonzado el tipo, tapandose como puede xDDD "Casi me da pena darles una paliza a estos sujetos" dijo Tomy _ "Tonto!! Que acaso no piensas ayudarme???" le grito el avergozado hombre de negro a su compañero "Por supuesto que si!!! JA JA JA!!! Ahora veran mi arma secreta!!!" dijo el otro, sacando una pistola de agua ^_^U 

Los hombres de negro que esta vez atacaban no eran muy listos. Ultimamente nuestros amigos se estaban enfrentando a enemigos mas habiles, pero otra vez empezaron a aparecer sujetos tontos.

|_| "Que... diablos es eso?" dijo Max, rascandose el menton "JA JA JA!! Es el arma secreta contra los pokemon de fuego. A ver como les quedo el ojo!!" dijo ridiculamente el compañero del otro tipo ¬_¬U "Que ridiculez...." dijeron Max y Tomy al mismo tiempo "Ah si??? Pues tomen esto!!! Tomen... eh que pasa???" 

El sujeto dispara su pistola, pero apenas sale un debil chorrito de agua ^_^U

-_-U "Bah... esta no sera ninguna gran victoria, Phanpy!! Embestida!!!" "Phaaann" 

Phanpy corrio rapidamente y embistio con todas sus fuerzas al sujeto, y este impacto en el otro PAAFFFF

"Charmander!! Lanzallamas!!!" ordeno, Tomy "Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrr" 

Charmander quemo a los 2 tipos, en especial al de los calzoncillos, que le quemo el trasero xDDDDDDD

"Aaaaahhh yayayayayayyyyyyyyy" 

En eso, llega Ash, Misty, Molly y Kazumi al lugar...

"Que ocurre aquí?" dijo Ash "No te preocupes papa, estamos a punto de tirar la basura" dijo Tomy 

Los sujetos corrian de alla para aca, dando vueltas, etc, tratado de apagar el fuego de sus traseros xDDDD

"Kungmon!! Usa hiper rayo!!" 

Kungmon se dio una agil voltereta hacia atrás, y se coloco en la misma pose que hace Goku cuando va a hacer un Kamehame ha xD

^_^U "Creo que ese monito esta sobreactuando otra vez, ji ji ji" dijo Molly, divertida al ver al mono 

Una vez que cargo la energia necesaria, Max ordeno

"Kungmon, hiper rayo, ahora!!!" "Aaaahhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh!!!" 

El hiper rayo impacto en los sujetos... BAAANNGGGGGG

... y los sujetos salieron volando

"Aaahhhhgggg.... nuestro jefecito nos va a regañaaaaaaarrr" "Adios burros!!!" dijo Max, burlandose "Que bien!! Les dimos su merecido!!" dijo alegremente Tomy "Oye, tu y yo hacemos buena dupla!! ~_^" le dijo Max con un gesto con el pulgar hacia arriba "Claro que si!! Ja ja ja!!!" le dijo Tomy, dandole la mano a Max y este aceptadosela por supuesto "Oye, eres muy buen entrenador. El ataque de tu Kungmon, fue realmente poderoso. Y Phanpy esta muy bien entrenado tambien" le felicito Ash "Gracias ^_^U gracias, señor Ash" dijo Max, rascandose la cabeza 

Kungmon celebraba como siempre haciendo poses ridiculas, sacando los musculos (pero parece un palo xD), y dandoselas de superheroe xD

"Y esos sujetos que querrian en esta casa?" dijo Molly "No lo se, pero me imagino que andaban detrás nuestro como siempre" dijo Kazumi "Esos tipos han llegado demasiado lejos. No conformes con molestarnos a nosotros ahora estan molestando en nuestra propia casa. Que coraje!! _ "dijo Molly, molesta "De ahora en adelante tendran que cuidarse mucho, en especial tu Molly. Esa carta realmente me preocupa" dijo Ash "Si papa, pero no te preocupes, Kazumi y Max siempre me acompañan" "Y no olvides a tus pokemon, ellos tambien te cuidan" le recordo Misty "Claro que si. A proposito mama, podria dejar a mi Pichu contigo? La verdad es que quisiera entrenarlo pero debo reconocer que es muy bebe como para viajar. Me gustaria llevarlo como tu me contabas que llevabas a Togepi, pero con esos hombres de negro siguiendonos todo el tiempo me asusta que le pase algo." Dijo Molly "Claro Molly, nosotros nos encargaremos de cuidarlo hasta que este un poco mas grande" le dijo Ash "Estupendo!! Entonces cuando este listo podrian avisarme? Entonces asi podria entrenarlo mucho mejor" "Claro que si hija. Bueno, ahora ya es hora de dormir. Son las 2 de la madrugada" recomendo Ash "Si papa, mañana continuaremos con nuestro viaje" 

Nuestros amigos se van a dormir merecidamente despues de haber derrotado nuevamente a los sujetos de negro con la insignia "R".

*********************************************************************

A la mañana siguiente, y despues de haber desayunado...

"Como estan tus pokemon Molly?" pregunto Kazumi "Estan muy bien!! Aproveche de cambiar a Quagsire por Spinky. Recuerdas que el profesor Tracey me dijo que no podria usarlo a menos que consiguiera mis 6 pokemon? Pues ahora ya puede viajar conmigo. Quagsire estaba muy cansado y decidi dejarlo aquí un tiempo, y ademas que ya era justo para mi Spinarak darle la misma oportunidad que a Quagsire, cuando aun era un Wooper" respondio Molly "Genial... un pokemon insecto... yo jamas andaria con uno de ellos" replico Misty ^_^ "Pero si mi Spinky es muy lindo!! Vamos Spinky despidete de mama" dijo Molly haciendo que Spinarak saliera de su pokebola ^_^ "Spinarak!!!" dijo la araña saliendo de su pokebola "Aaaaayyyyyyyy!! Molly, ya sabes que no me gustan los insectos!!!" grito Misty ^_^U "Ji ji ji... disculpame mama, lo olvide" dijo Molly, con una gotita ¬_¬ "Si, claro, te gusta hacerme las mismas bromas que tu papa" le dijo Misty, no muy contenta xD "Bueno mama, papa, ya debemos irnos... snif... ;__; mamaaa... papaa... me da pena dejarlos" dijo Molly, despidiendose emocionada "Vamos, hija, no llores. Estoy seguro que lo haras muy bien, y aunque dejes la casa, tus amigos te acompañan siempre" le dijo Misty ^_^ "Asi es!! Siempre estaremos al lado de Molly, de eso no se preocupen!!" dijo Kazumi, abrazando a su amiga, rodeandola con su brazo "Y a ti, muchas gracias por todo, realmente eres fuerte" le dijo Ash a Max "Este... gracias... fue todo un honor haber podido ayudar" dijo Max, muy feliz por haber podido conocer a Ash "Bueno..." - dijo Molly, secandose las lagrimas - "Tomy, que estes muy bien, no sabes cuanto te extraño hermano y ahora que debo reanudar mi viaje, aun mas" "Adios feita... cuidate mucho" le respondio 

Molly, Kazumi y Max reanudan su viaje, y abandonan Ciudad Paleta. La preocupacion de los padres de Molly, era evidente. Pero jamas imaginaban que detrás de todo esto hay mucho mas que una simple persecucion del equipo Rocket. La carta de Andrew decia mucho mas que lo que estaba escrito y de ahora en adelante nuestros amigos tendran que tener mucho cuidado. Molly no pudo ganar la medalla Paleta, pero ahora se dirige a Ciudad Blanca, siguiendo la corazonada que ha tenido en esos extraños sueños.....

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA....

*************************************************************************

La respuesta: Politoed

*************************************************************************

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Wow... bueno, creo que no me he tardado tanto en este capitulo. O si? Espero que hayan disfrutado su lectura. Esta vez intente de poner un poco mas de humor, ya que estaba siendo muy serio. A decir verdad no se si poner mas denso el tema o mas liviano ^_^U . bueno, eso lo decidire con el tiempo xD.

No se si se estaran preguntando ¿quién diablos es Andrew? Pero al parecer es un personaje con algo de importancia xDDDDD... o al menos muy misterioso.

Por cierto, vieron que este capitulo me salio bastante mas corto? xD

PROXIMO CAPITULO: El problema de Molly.


	20. El problema de Molly

En el capitulo anterior, Molly enfrenta a Ash en una batalla por la medalla Paleta, pero lamentablemente, pierde el duelo, y no solo eso, sino que ademas dejo escapar una excelente oportunidad de tener las 6 medallas de gimnasio para clasificar a la liga Sky. Con esa oportunidad perdida, Molly debe viajar a otra ciudad, y siguiendo con las extrañas corazonadas y preocupantes sueños que ultimamente ha tenido, decide viajar a Ciudad Blanca.

**************************************************************************

CAPITULO 20: EL PROBLEMA DE MOLLY

La pregunta de hoy: Un pokemon inventado por mi XD con una gran caparazon para aumentar su defensa.

**************************************************************************

Nuestros amigos son teletransportados otra vez por Abra, quedando en el mismo lugar donde lo habian dejado, es decir, en Ciudad Manzanar, justo en la esquina donde se ubica el centro pokemon. Es una suerte que nadie los haya visto xD

"Que suerte que Abra pueda recordar los lugares que visita, asi es mucho mas facil que nos teletransporte" dijo Max "Asi es, aunque de esa forma solo podemos viajar a lugares que hayamos visitado con anterioridad" dijo Kazumi "Bueno, y ahora adonde, Molly? Supongo que sigues con la idea de ir a Ciudad Blanca" pregunto Max "Si, yo... creo que debemos ir hacia alla" dijo Molly, algo confundida "De acuerdo, si deseas ir para alla, yo te apoyare" "Muchas gracias Max, ^_^ eres muy lindo conmigo" 

Max se puso rojo xD

"Yo... solo lo hago por protegerlas!! Recuerden que yo prometi cuidar de ustedes" 

A eso Molly no le importaba, Max era un gran amigo (...) y eso ella lo agradecia

*****************************************************************************

Caminaron durante varias horas por un sendero lleno de plantas, hasta que finalmente dicho paisaje se fue llenando poco a poco de pequeñas flores blancas en el pasto. La escena muestra una enorme llanura cubierta de pasto y con pequeñas flores de color blanco. Uno que otro gran arbol frondoso adornaba la visual. El cielo azul complementaba a la perfeccion.

Molly llevaba la mirada un poco perdida, esto preocupo a sus amigos...

"Has notado que Molly ultimamente esta muy extraña?" le comento Kazumi a Max "Si, se siente presionada porque ultimamente ha tenido muchas derrotas y eso la puede dejar fuera de la liga Sky, aparte que siente mal. Pero tambien estan esos extraños sueños y corazonadas que tiene" respondio el muchacho 

Kazumi asintio, y como notaba muy preocupada a Molly, esta le pregunta

"Molly, que te ocurre?" le pregunto Kazumi "No... no lo se. Siento en mi corazon que tenermos que llegar hasta Ciudad Blanca, pero a medida que nos acercamos, siento una gran angustia. Y es una sensacion que no me gusta nada. Ay Kazumi!! Estoy muy preocupada!!" respondio Molly "Vamos Molly ^_^ no tienes que preocuparte, recuerda que yo siempre estare a tu lado, dandote animos!!!" respondio su amiga "Molly, recuerda que para eso estamos nosotros, para acompañarte y para que nada malo te pase, eso jamas lo permitire!!" dijo Max, con conviccion 

Molly lo quedo mirando con los ojitos brillosos xD y Max se sonrojo

"Gracias Max ^_^" "Esteeeee.... quiero decir!!! Miren!! Ahí hay un letrero, veamos que dice" dijo apresuradamente el muchacho 

"Ciudad Blanca: 1 KM"

"Miren!! Estamos muy cerca!! Solo 1 kilometro!!" exclamo Kazumi "Asi es, vamos!!" dijo Max 

Max y Kazumi animaron a Molly a redoblar el paso para llegar pronto a Ciudad Blanca. Los chicos continuaron caminando, pero sin darse cuenta que desde uno de esos frondosos arboles, habia un hombre de negro espiandolos.

"Jefe, se dirigen a ciudad Blanca, estamos en un terreno muy plano y no tendrian donde esconderse, quiere que los siga y que los atrape?" "No te apresures, esta vez solo quiero que les des un mensaje de mi parte. Pero no hagas nada estupido, no quiero problemas esta vez. Nos ha costado mucho atrapar a esa chiquilla, en ciudad Technopolis no pudimos secuestrarla, asi que como poliza de seguro es que atrape a esta otra chica con habilidades similares a las suyas. Ja ja ja ja!!! Los periodicos y la policia de todas partes estan locos buscandola, Ja ja ja ja!!!" dijo la macabra voz 

La voz se transmitia por el parlante de una pantalla que solo dejaba ver una parte de una calva silueta. Y al decir aquello de "otra chica que tiene habilidades similares a las suyas" se pudo ver la silueta de otra chica, que parecia estar dormida (a juzgar por los ojos cerrados) y que tenia un casco lleno de cables, y esposas como para que no escapara

"Glup!! Jefe, no me diga que....." dijo el hombre de negro "Callate!! " - replico con mucho enfado - "acaso vas a sublevarte contra mi?????" "Glup!!! No jefechito!! Digo jefecito!!" "Por ahora siguelos, y dales mi mensaje. No quiero que armes alboroto, no quiero perder tambien a mi "poliza de seguro", ya que en esa ciudad se encuentra ESE pokemon... ESE maldito pokemon!!!" dijo la voz siniestra "Glup!!, como usted diga, jefe" 

La voz siniestra dejo de hablar y la comunicación se termino. Para aquel hombre de negro era realmente tenso comunicarse con tamaño jefe.

"Ufffff... el jefe esta realmente obsesionado con esa chiquilla. Sera mejor obedecerle" murmuro el hombre de negro." 

********************************************************************************

"Bienvenidos a Ciudad Blanca" decia un letrero en la entrada a la ciudad

^_^ "Por fin llegamos!!!" exclamo Kazumi "Si, ya era hora, bueno Molly, esta si que ganaras, ya lo veras!!" dijo Max 

Molly estaba distraida, habia algo que le preocupaba

"Molly?" insistio Kazumi "El.... gimnasio... debo averiguar donde esta el gimnasio" 

Molly saco su pokedex

"Click... Ciudad Blanca: La ciudad de las catedrales. Esta hermosa ciudad es muy tranquila. Sus habitantes son muy religiosos y cada uno cultiva la fe de Dios en sus corazones. Todos los servicios estan disponibles. El gimnasio pokemon se ubica en la calle de la Luz 1053 y su lider, Juan, otorga la medalla Santa a quien logre derrotarlo"

^_^U "Juan? Si que es un nombre bastante religioso" dijo Max "Si, Juan era uno de los apostoles que estaban con Jesucristo. Es un nombre bastante Ad-hoc para una ciudad como se describe en el pokedex" dijo Kazumi "Y hasta el nombre de la medalla es coincidente" dijo Molly "Sabes mucho de la religion occidental considerando que eres de oriente" dijo Max ^_^U "Bueno, recuerda que vivo hace mucho tiempo aca" respondio ella "Lo que me preocupa es que clase de pokemon usa el lider, hasta ahora siempre hemos estado en ciudades cuyo lider usa pokemon que tienen algo en comun con la ciudad. Pero un lugar como este... que pokemon podria usar este lider? Ayyy.. tengo miedo.. tengo un mal presentimiento" dijo Molly, muy preocupada "Molly, no tengas miedo. Recuerda que es la ultima medalla que necesitas y si tienes miedo sera dificil ganarla, animo!!" le animo Kazumi U_U "Aaahhh "- suspiro - " esta bien, vamos a buscar el gimnasio" dijo Molly 

Nuestros amigos caminaron por la ciudad, tratando de buscar la calle del gimnasio. En cada esquina se podia ver que habian escritos a diferentes pasajes de la biblia. Aquello era reconfortante, la ciudad daba tranquilidad a quien la visitara.

Luego de caminar por un rato, nuestros amigos llegan a la direccion Calle de la Luz 1053, pero estaban confundidos: No les parecia que ese fuera el lugar que buscaban...

"Es..." "Una iglesia?" dijo Molly "Chicas, no me parece que este sea el lugar" dijo Max "Pero es la direccion. Tal vez el gimnasio este en la misma cuadra, entremos a ver" dijo Kazumi "De acuerdo" dijeron los dos 

Los tres jovenes entraron a la iglesia haciendo un gesto de respeto ante la imagen de la cruz, en el mismo momento en que habian unas pocas personas rezando y un sacerdote dirigiendo una ceremonia

"... y es asi como se llega al cielo no por obras, sino por fe, para que nadie se glorie, hermanos mios" dijo el sacerdote 

La ceremonia continuo por algunos minutos, hasta que finalmente el sacerdote la dio por terminada

"...en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo, y del Espiritu santo, Amen." "Amen" respondieron todos 

La ceremonia finalizo. Los fieles abandonaron el lugar, haciendo gestos de respeto a Dios y saliendo de la iglesia.

Molly, Kazumi y Max eran los unicos que quedaban, no sabian que hacer. No podian llegar ahí y decir "hey!! quiero un duelo de gimnasio", despues de todo, era una iglesia, y el lugar inspiraba respeto

^_^ "Jovenes, en que os puedo ayudar?" dijo el sacerdote, con una amplia sonrisa, dirigiendose a ellos y observando que no se movian de sus asientos "Bueno... disculpe pero... estabamos buscando un gimnasio pokemon que pensabamos que estaba en esta direccion, pero creo que nos equivocamos, ji ji ji ^_^U " respondio Kazumi, con una gotita "Oh, no jovencitos. Estan en el lugar correcto, el gimnasio pokemon esta en el patio de la iglesia, si quieren puedo llevarlos alla" dijo el sacerdote 

El sacerdote era una persona muy amable y tranquila

"Esta bien, pero... no solo queremos entrar ahí, venimos porque pensaba enfrentar al lider de gimnasio, soy una entrenadora. Podria llamarlo por favor? ^_^U" dijo Molly "Jo jo jo... estan frente a el" |_|U "Que? Usted es el lider de gimnasio? Usted es Juan?" exclamo asombrada Molly ^_^ "Por supuesto!! Vengan, los llevare hasta el gimnasio" 

El sacerdote guio a nuestros amigos hasta el patio de la iglesia, era un patio muy bien arreglado, aunque sencillo, pero muy bonito. Al final del patio se podia ver un gimnasio de tamaño considerable

"Disculpe, Padre..." decia Max ^_^ "Vamos!! No sean tan formales, pueden llamarme Juan sin ningun problema, despues de todo soy una persona como cualquier otra" le dijo el lider/sacerdote "Esta bien... este... diganos Juan, no le parece un poco raro que un sacerdote como usted sea un lider de gimnasio?" pregunto Max "Je je je ... Admito que es muy poco comun, pero la verdad no tiene nada de malo. Veras, hijo mio, en la vida uno siente esta vocacion como algo muy importante para la vida de un sacerdote, y predico el evangelio para que la gente conozca a Dios. Pero mi idea no es solo que la gente se quede con la palabra y que finalmente se vuelvan unas personas pasivas, sin hacer nada por obtener sus metas. Es verdad que uno deja su vida en manos de Dios, pero eso no quiere decir que El hara todo el trabajo, no señor, por el contrario, Dios quiere que uno logre objetivos con nuestro propio esfuerzo. El proporciona el camino, y uno es quien debe esforzarse con fe y con trabajo." Comentaba el sacerdote "Ya veo... eso es muy cierto, pero como es que le transmite ese pensamiento a la gente?" pregunto Molly "Pues las batallas pokemon tienen mucho que ver con eso, hija mia" respondio el lider "Pero aun no lo entiendo, como es que tienen que ver los pokemon con lo que usted predica?" pregunto Kazumi "Bueno, hija, resulta que el modo en que yo quiero demostrarle a los fieles que las cosas se obtienen no solo esperando que Dios haga todo el trabajo, sino que teniendo fe y trabajando duro. Mis pokemon y yo queremos transmitir a la gente que la vida y el trabajo estan compuestos por 3 caracteristicas: La idea o el deseo de hacer un buen trabajo, el esfuerzo diario que se hace con fe y las dificultades que la vida presenta. Cuando estas dificultades se presentan, no hay significa que sea algo malo y que haya que rendirse, es solo que hay que tener fe en que si uno trabaja duro y piensa que Dios de algun modo lo ayudara, entonces no habra nada que los detenga" respondio el sacerdote 

Al escuchar las palabras "Deseo, esfuerzo y dificultades", Molly se quedo pensativa... al parecer ya habia escuchado esas palabras anteriormente... (Pista: fanfic anterior)

"Te ocurre algo Molly?" pregunto Kazumi "N... no... nada..." dijo ella, sintiendo una extraña preocupacion y angustia 

El sacerdote continuo guiando a los tres muchachos hasta que por fin llegaron al edificio del gimnasio.

"Por aquí, hermanos mios" dijo el sacerdote amablemente, invitandolos a entrar 

Este gimnasio pokemon era muy bonito, tenia unos vitrales hermosos, con imágenes de pokemon en cada una de ellas.

El sacerdote le dijo a Molly, al entrar

~_^ "No te preocupes hija mia, te aseguro que todo saldra bien" 

Esto en vez de tranquilizar a Molly, la preocupo aun mas.

Este sacerdote parecia saber mas de lo que parecia.....

"Bueno, ya estas aquí jovencita. Podrias prestarme tu pokedex un momento?" 

Molly le dio el pokedex al sacerdote Juan, y este lo inserto en el computador que habia en el gimnasio. El sistema registro los datos de Molly y el sacerdote otra vez le hablo a ella

"Muy bien señorita Molly, veo que estas a punto de clasificar a la liga Sky, solo te falta 1 medalla mas" "Estee... si, asi es" "Estoy seguro que pasaras la prueba. Muy bien, que te parece si peleamos un duelo de 3 vs 3?" pregunto el sacerdote Juan "Me parece bien" 

El sacerdote llamo a un ayudante al gimnasio, que seria el arbitro de la batalla.

"Se enfrentaran el Lider del gimnasio de Ciudad Blanca, el Sacerdote Juan contra la retadora de Ciudad Paleta, Molly Ketchum. Sera un duelo de 3 vs 3. Comienzen!!" 

El sacerdote Juan tomo su primera pokebola y antes de lanzarla dijo

"Antes de comenzar, dejame decirte que Jesus dijo: Cuando se reunen 2 o mas en mi nombre, yo estare ahí con ellos. De modo que pido a Dios que mire este duelo no como una pelea, sino como una enseñanza y bendice a las personas que aquí se encuentren reunidas, en tu nombre, señor Jesus. Amen" 

Molly, Kazumi y Max, repitieron las mismas palabras "Amen". Aquello era un poco incomodo para ellos, tenian profundo respeto por la fe Cristiana, pero tanta solemnidad era un poco intimidante.

"Bueno, relajate Molly, no es para ponerse tenso. Recuerda todo lo que te he dicho" 

Molly no entendia bien de que estaba hablando...

El sacerdote lanzo su primera pokebola...

"Sainthar!! Yo te elijo!!!" "Seiinttt!!!" 

Un pokemon pequeñito, que parecia un pequeño angel, pero sin alas, y las antenitas que tenia apenas se veian. Tenia unas patitas con las que caminaba como sin levantarlas

"Que es eso???" 

Molly saco su pokedex...

"Click, Pokemon detectado: Sainthar, el pokemon de la pureza. Este pacifico pokemon tiene poderes misticos escondidos, que no puede revelar hasta que evoluciona en uno de 2 tipos. Este pokemon es como un bebe humano, que puede aprender cosas y puede ser influenciado positiva o negativamente. Solo puede hacer ataques de otros pokemon. Sainthar es un pokemon de 2 tipos, uno es el tipo siquico pero el otro tipo aun no se ha podido clasificar, dada su inexplicable naturaleza"

"Ehhh?? Dada su..... inexplicable naturaleza?" murmuro Molly, preocupandose cada vez mas... 

Preocupada o no, debia luchar, asi que tomo su primera pokebola y la lanzo

"Tortuheart!! Yo te elijo!!" "Tooorrcccc" 

La tortuga de Molly aparecio lista para la batalla

"Tortuheart, latigo cepa!!" 

Tortuheart ataca.. PAFFF PAFFF

"Sainthar, usa siquico!!" "Seeeintt" 

Sainthar usa un poderoso ataque siquico y le causa mucho a daño a Tortuheart...

"Tortuheart!! Estas bien?" pregunta Molly preocupada ^_^ "Tooorrccc" 

La tortuga le responde con mucha seguridad, pero ella quien no estaba nada segura de si misma

"Tortuheart, usa latigo cepa y sujeta a Sainthar!!" 

Los latigos sujetaron firmemente a Sainthar, pero Molly no atinaba a nada. Estaba haciendo las cosas bien, en este caso sujetar al pokemon del sacerdote, pero solo quedaba ahí... sin aprovechar la oportunidad.

Sabia que ese pokemon ya lo habia visto en alguna parte.

"Que estas haciendo Molly???!!!! Aprovecha la oportunidad!!" le grito Kazumi 

Sin embargo Molly fue muy lenta, y Sainthar se libero de los latigos que lo aprisionaban.

"Jovencita Molly, debe usted saber que no hay de que temer. Una misma situacion no se repite, a menos que usted quiera. De usted depende que el pasado no se repita ^_^" - dijo el sacerdote, y en seguida - "Sainthar, usa metronomo!!" 

Sainthar comenzo a mover sus manitos...

^_^ "Seinn.. thar... sein... thar... sein... thar... sein... thar.... sein... thar..." "Molly!!! Preparate para lo que sea!!" le advirtio Max "Tortuheart, refugiate en tu caparazon!!" ordeno Molly 

Molly estaba tan asustada, y confundida, tenia un extraño presentimiento, que tal actitud le hizo tornarse a la defensiva, y ordeno lo mismo a su pokemon...

"Tooorrccc" 

Tortuheart se escondio en su caparazon. Molly rezaba porque fuera un ataque fisico...

"Seinn.. thar... sein... thar... sein... thar... sein... thar.... sein... thar..." 

El movimiento de las manitos de Sainthar continuo, hasta que....

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Eso fue un ataque de explosion!! Pokemon como Voltorb o Electrode hacen ese ataque!!" exclamo Kazumi 

A pesar de lo fuerte que fue la explosion, Tortuheart no sufrio ni un rasguño, ya que su principal caracteristica es la altisima defensa que posee.

Con la explosion, Sainthar quedo asi @_X xDDD aunque aun no perdia...

"Tortuheart, latigo cepa otra vez!!" 

Los latigos cepa aprisionaron a Sainthar, y otra vez Molly no se atrevia a dar el golpe final...

_+ "Molly!!! Que rayos esperas!!!??? Terminalo!!!" le grito Max "Esteeeee... si!! Tortuheart, azotalo contra el suelo con tus ramas!!" obedecio la pelirroja, como saliendo del estado de confusion "Tooorrrrcccc" 

PAFFF PAFFF PAFFFF azoto 3 veces a Sainthar contra el suelo, y finalmente derrotandolo...

X_x "Seein.... thar" 

El diacono ayudante del sacerdote levanto la bandera

"Sainthar no puede continuar, la victoria es para Tortuheart" U_U "Uffff.. ganamos!! ^_^ Tortuheart muy bien hecho!!" respiro aliviada Molly, como sacandose un poco de tension del cuerpo "No lo entiendo, que le ocurre a Molly? Esta muy temerosa" dijo Kazumi "No lo se, pero sera mejor que la apoyemos con todo nuestro entusiasmo" respondio Max 

El sacerdote hizo un gesto de aprobacion. Se notaba que sabia mas de lo que demostraba, estaba decidido a probar a Molly.

"Muy bien señorita Molly, lo ha hecho muy bien" 

El corazon de Molly latia. Estaba muy asustada, sentia como si algo muy malo fuera a sucederle a ella.

El sacerdote Juan continuo hablando...

"Ahora, jovencita, quiero que entiendas una cosa. Nada de lo que ocurra de ahora en adelante en este gimnasio sera para hacerte daño. Por el contrario, es todo para tu bien. Olvida el pasado y libera tu mente. Quiero que pongas en practica las cosas que te he dicho acerca de trabajar arduamente para lograr tus metas y poder superar las dificultades que se te pongan enfrente, ya que eso es lo que simbolizan los 2 pokemon que usare a continuacion" 

Molly se puso en guardia, no se esperaba nada bueno.

El sacerdote Juan tomo su segunda pokebola, y tomandola suavemente, la lanzo...

"Angelithar!! Yo te elijo!!!" 

El pokemon angel aparecio dispersando una lluvia de brillitos multicolores. Tal cual como ya se habia descrito anteriormente: Un pokemon con unas patitas y manos graciosas, con unas antenitas dobladas hacia delante, ojos azules y alitas que se movian rapidamente. Al momento de aparecer, el gimnasio se ilumino un poco mas, aparte de la luz artificial que ya habia.

Tal como aquella vez....

Molly se quedo contemplandolo con los ojos brillantes, no podia creer lo que veia...

"A.... Angelithar!!! Que... que lindo eres!!!" murmuro Molly O_O "Que es eso!!!! Ese pokemon JAMAS lo habia visto!!!!" exclamo Kazumi, muy sorprendida "No lo se!!! ... es... sorprendente!!!" exclamo Max 

Molly apenas atino a apuntar su pokedex...

"Click, pokemon detectado: Angelithar, el pokemon angel. Este es uno de los pokemon legendarios mas desconocidos y que menos se ha podido estudiar, dada su inexplicable naturaleza. Cuando un Sainthar evoluciona por nivel y se siente feliz, se convierte en este pokemon. Se dice por medio de una leyenda, que su existencia esta ligada a los deseos y anhelos de los seres humanos, representando por lo tanto la bondad y el esfuerzo de las personas por superarse. Una batalla ocurrida hace mil años atrás, amenazo con la supervivencia de estos pokemon. Angelithar es un pokemon de 3 tipos: Volador, siquico y el tercer tipo no ha sido clasificado"

"Angelithar, usa embestida!!!" 

Angelithar obedecio... PAAAAFFFF

Aunque un ataque fisico no le causo daño a Tortuheart, sin embargo Molly no atinaba a nada.

Juan continuo atacando

"Angelithar, confusion!!!" "Eennnggg!!!" 

Angelithar uso la confusion, y esta vez si le causo mas daño al pokemon de Molly, pero ella estaba como ida.

"Molly!! Que te pasa!!!" le gritaban Max y Kazumi "No.... no puedo!!!" decia la pelirroja 

El sacerdote Juan intento hacer que Molly reaccionara...

"Angelithar!! Espadas de luz!!" "Eeeeengggg" 

Angelithar levanto una de sus manitos y con ello aparecieron multiples agujeros negros en el suelo y columnas verticales luminosas extremadamente brillantes. Este ataque lo recibio directamente Tortuheart...

"Tortuheart esta en problemas!!" exclamaron Max y Kazumi 

Sin embargo Molly no ordenaba que atacara Tortuheart. Su mente estaba puesta en otra parte... como en la arena de batalla... viendo las espadas de luz como a la misma altura de Tortuheart!!! ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Molly veia como las espadas de luz la impactaban, sin embargo no le hacian daño ni a ella ni... a Tortuheart tampoco....

"Sacerdote Juan!! Detenga la batalla por favor!!" le pidieron Max y Kazumi "No se preocupen" - les dijo el sacerdote - " la joven apenas si se esta dando cuenta que los ataques del tipo luz, como las espadas de luz o el rayo de prismas no afectan a los pokemon tipo planta. Aunque se esta dando cuenta de un modo muy especial..." 

Molly estaba como embobada, pero tambien muy confundida por aquella imagen que pasaba por su mente...

"De que habla?" se pregunto Max, no entendiendo nada "No lo se, pero si se que si Molly no se defiende, perdera esta batalla!!" dijo Kazumi "Muy bien, se acabaron las licencias. Angelithar!! Usa ataque de confusion!!" 

Angelithar uso el ataque de confusion, dejando a la tortuga confundida... pero eso no fue todo, Angelithar hizo que Tortuheart flotara y luego lo lanzo lejos... PAAAAAAFFFFFFF

X_x "Tooorrrrcccc" "Tortuheart no puede continuar, la victoria es para Angelithar" 

Una vez que Tortuheart quedo K.O, Molly volvio en si...

"Eh?? Que... que me paso? QUEEEE?? Mi tortuguita perdio!!! Ay no!! Tortuheart, por favor perdoname, esto nunca me lo perdonare!!!" dijo Molly, muy apenada por no haber hecho nada "Molly, estas bien?" le pregunto Kazumi "Molly, que te ocurrio? Ni siquiera te defendiste" le dijio Max "Estoy... U_U estoy bien... no se que fue lo que me paso. Pude ver.... un ataque...." respondio ella "Queee? Un ataque?" exclamaron ellos 

Molly no atendio mucho las exclamaciones de sus amigos. Tomo su segunda pokebola y la lanzo...

"Torchic!! Yo te elijo!!" 

El pajarito de fuego aparece...

"Chio chioooo" "Torchic!! Picotazo!!" 

Torchic iba a picotear a Angelithar, pero el sacerdote Juan ordeno rapidamente

"Angelithar, esquivalo!!" 

El picotazo no fue efectivo...

"Angelithar, espadas de luz!!" "Eeeenggg" 

Angelithar alzo su mano y aparecieron multiples agujeros negros, de donde salieron columnas muy luminosas,... causando daño en Torchic...

"Torchic!!! Sal de ahí!!!" "Chiiiiiiooooooo" 

Torchic aleteo lo mas rapido que pudo para escaparse de las columnas luminosas, pero el area es tan extensa que mientras mas demore en salir, mas energia pierde.

"Oh, no!! Torchic, lanzallamas!!!" "Chiiiiiiiooooooooo" 

Torchic lanzo un potente lanzallamas... BBBLLLLAAAAAAMMMMMMM!!!

Angelithar resulto herido con una quemadura en su ala...

"Perfecto!!! Eso disminuira la energia de Angelithar" dijo Max "Angelithar!! Usa bola sombra!!" 

El pokemon angel extendio su mano y cargo una potente bola sombra, y luego la lanzo...,. BAAAAANNNNNNGGGGGGGG

"Torchic!! Estas bien??" pregunto preocupada Molly 

Nuestra amiga estaba preoocupada. Angelithar estaba usando ataques cada vez mas poderosos, y por supuesto temia lo peor, aparte que continuaba muy angustiada...

Angelithar esta quemado en su ala, y pierde energias...

"Torchic, puedes seguir?" ^_^ "Chio!!" respondio el pajarito "Muy bien entonces, usa ataque rapido!!!" "Chiooooooo!!!" 

Torchic volo muy rapido y golpeo al angel.. PAFFF

"Angelithar!! Espadas de luz otra vez!!!" 

Angelithar otra vez alzo su manito y aparecieron los multiples agujeros negros, saliendo columnas muy brillantes. 

- "Ay no!! Torchic!!! Sal de ahí!! Alejate!!!"

Otra vez Torchic fue muy lastimado, tratando de escaparse de esas columnas, ya que el area cubierta por ellas es muy extensa.

Angelithar sigue quemado en su ala, y pierde energias...

A pesar que Molly podia atacar a Angelithar, su pokemon comenzaba a cansarse. Parecia exhausto, Molly pensaba cambiarlo pero justo en ese momento...

"Eh? Torchic, que te pasa??" _ "Chiooo!!!" 

Torchic tenia sus ojos como 2 llamas furiosas...

Molly saco su pokedex para consultar...

"Click. Caracteristica de Torchic: Fuego furioso. Cuando sus energias disminuyen hasta casi estar exhausto, el poder de sus ataques de fuego se incrementa mas y mas"

"Estupendo!! Eso significa que los ataques de Torchic son mucho mas efectivos ahora!!" dijo Kazumi "Asi es, aunque es un arma de doble filo. Torchic esta mas cansado ahora" dijo Max "Ay Torchic!! Pobrecillo, esta al limite pero... no quiero que te ocurra nada malo" 

Molly estaba temerosa, pero de pronto y por un momento muy breve, otra vez la luz en su pecho brillo y de algun modo comprendio lo que estaba sintiendo Torchic...

"Angelithar, espadas de luz!!" "Eeennngggg..." 

Otra vez el mismo ataque, Torchic en medio de las columnas luminosas causandole daño. El daño se hacia mas grande, Molly no sabia que hacer, hasta que de pronto, ella vio que las columnas estaban a su lado!!...

Instintivamente, miro hacia arriba y vio que podia eludir las columnas volando muy alto. Lo insolito de esto es que ella estaba en medio de las columnas tambien!!! O al menos eso parecia....

"(Pero si... una vez yo vi esto!!) Torchic!!! Vuela alto!! Muy alto!!!!" "Chio!!!" 

Torchic volo muy alto y escapo de las espadas de luz!!

Aquella forma de evadir las espadas de luz, volando muy alto, le parecio muy familiar, era como una especie de sensacion de deja-vu.

Sin embargo aprovecho la oportunidad y ordeno...

"Torchic!! Giro fuego!!!!" "Chioooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!" "Giro fuego?? Torchic puede hacer ese ataque?" pregunto Kazumi "Es muy posible, recuerda que ese Torchic vivia en las cavernas de un volcan, asi que por eso debe ser que es tan rudo y resistente" respondio Max 

Torchic disparo un giro fuego de mucha potencia...

BBBBLAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM...

Angelithar quedo atrapado en ese tornado de fuego, y finalmente resulto todo café xD y chamuscado, quedando K.O

X_x "Eeennggg..." 

El diacono levanto la otra banderilla señalando...

"Angelithar no puede continuar, la victoria es para Torchic" ^_^ "Ayyy que bien!!! Ganamos!!!" dijo Molly, un poco mas aliviada, pero de algun modo no estaba completamente tranquila 

El sacerdote Juan ordeno regresar a su pokemon...

"Angelithar, regresa. Muy bien señorita Molly, hasta ahora parece que has comprendido bien la parte de la vida que trata acerca de esforzarse para lograr tus metas. Pero ahora tendras que entender que no todo en la vida es facil" 

Ahora si que Molly estaba angustiada, pensaba que algo terrible le iba a suceder. Se le vio a la mente el sueño que tuvo en el capitulo 17, cuando soño que conversaba consigo mismo, pero cuando era niña...

El sacerdote Juan, tomo su tercera y ultima pokebola y la lanzo...

"Devileathar!!! Yo te elijo!!!" "Deeeevvv" 

El pokemon parecido a Angelithar aparecio. Un pokemon de color oscuro, tenia muchas analogias con su contraparte. Dos espinas en vez de antenas, sus manitos con garras, una cola puntiaguda, un par de colmillos y 2 alas como de gargola.

Molly quedo petrificada, sus presentimientos se hicieron realidad. Sus verdes ojos ni siquiera pestañearon para contemplar fijamente al pokemon del sacerdote. Sentia como la sensacion de un frio mortal recorrio todo su cuerpo y la sensacion de terror que vivio... cuando niña. Instintivamente dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Su corazon latia fuerte.... y lagrimas de desesperacion cayeron por sus mejillas.

Kazumi y Max estaban mas que asombrados, estaban atonitos!!! Tambien contemplaban la expresion de miedo en la cara de su amiga...

"Max, que rayos es eso???" dijo Kazumi, preocupada "No.... no lo se... pero es un pokemon" respondio Max 

El sacerdote Juan, ordeno el ataque de su pokemon...

"Devileathar!! Lanzallamas!!!" "Deeeevvvv...." 

Devileathar lanzo un potente lanzallamas, BLLAAAAMMMMMM pero Torchic estaba en guardia, pero no porque su entrenadora se lo ordenara, sino porque ya habia aprendido por si solo a ser rudo viviendo en aquel volcan donde Molly lo capturo.

"Molly que te ocurre????" le gritaba Kazumi 

Molly no respondia, le costaba respirar. Doblo sus rodillas y se quedo sentada en el suelo.... rompiendo a llorar... por su mente pasaron muchas imágenes en que Devileathar heria gravemente a sus seres queridos, a su mamá especialmente, a muchos pokemon, etc...

"Noooooooooooo!!!!! Por favor!!! No puedo pelear!!! Es... es...!! Devileathar!!! Tengo mucho miedo!!!! BUAAAAA ;__; " "Pero que rayo le pasa a Molly???" exclamo Max, bajando por las gradas, ya decidido a ayudar a Molly "Espera Max!! No podemos intervenir!! Es una batalla oficial de gimnasio!!" advirtio Kazumi "Arbitro, por favor, solicito un tiempo fuera" dijo el sacerdote Juan, formando el simbolo de la "T" con sus manos. 

El diacono cruzo sus 2 banderillas

"Tiempo fuera concedido para el lider Juan" 

Max y Kazumi aprovecharon para llegar hasta Molly y preguntarle que le pasaba...

"Molly!!" dijo Kazumi, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su amiga "Vamos a ver... quien es ese pokemon" dijo Max, mientras abria el pokedex, sacandolo del cinturon de Molly 

Max apunto hacia el pokemon...

"Click, pokemon detectado: Devileathar, el pokemon demonio. Este es el segundo de los pokemon legendarios mas desconocidos y que menos se ha podido estudiar, dada su inexplicable naturaleza. La leyenda dice que su existencia representa las dificultades que las personas deben aprender a superar. La batalla ocurrida hace mil años atrás fue originada por la maldad acumulada en uno de estos pokemon. Cuando un Sainthar evoluciona usando una roca oscura, se convierte en Devileathar, sin embargo es inofensivo y de buenos sentimientos como cualquier otro pokemon, pero cuidado!! Al ser Sainthar como un bebe humano, tambien puede ser mal influenciado con cosas negativas, acumulando maldad en su ser y evolucionando finalmente en un Devileathar cruel y despiadado. Devileathar es un pokemon de 3 tipos: Volador, siquico y el tercer tipo no ha sido clasificado"

"Devileathar.... ya veo, con que el es" dijo Max "Pero que tiene de malo este pokemon Molly?" le pregunto Kazumi 

Molly miro a Kazumi a los ojos... su rostro reflejaba tanta amargura, que sus amigos se preocuparon mucho

"Molly que te ocurre? Cuentanos por favor" dijo Kazumi, con mucho tacto y suavemente 

Molly finalmente no aguanto mas, rompio a llorar aun mas y finalmente les conto a sus amigos...

"Kazumi..... snif.... yo no puedo pelear asi. ;__; Este... este pokemon nos hizo mucho daño en el pasado. Yo.... snif.... yo...." decia Molly, toda quebrada emocionalmente 

Kazumi y Max escuchaban atenta y pacientemente...

"Yo.... ;___; " - se amargaba al recordarlo - " yo perdi la vida en esa batalla!! BUAAAA... Ay Kazumi, Max, fue horrible!!!" o_O "Queeeeeeee?????? Que dijiste Molly?????????" exclamaron Kazumi y Max, no podian creer lo que la pelirroja estaba diciendo 

Molly les relato resumidamente el incidente ocurrido 10 años atrás, como es que se origino el renacimiento de aquel Devileathar que a lo largo de la historia de la humanidad habia sido influenciado por toda la maldad del mundo y que habia sido manipulado geneticamente por cientificos locos del equipo Rocket, dando como resultado aquel pokemon con crueles sentimientos que ataco sin piedad a los habitantes del Kilometro 31 en la ruta Caña Dorada-Ciudad Ekruteak, cerca de las excavaciones de las Ruinas Alfa. Molly en esa oportunidad tenia 6 años, y a pesar de ser tan pequeña tuvo el suficiente valor como para enfrentarse aunque sea algunos minutos al malvado Devileathar, despues de ver con sus propios ojos como el pokemon demonio hirio gravemente y casi mató a su mamá, Misty. Ninguno de sus amigos podia hacerle frente a aquel pokemon que habia que detener a toda costa antes que destruyera el mundo. La formidable dupla formada por Ash Ketchum y Gary Oak, archirrivales pero unidos esta vez para luchar contra Devileathar, mantuvieron a raya al pokemon, igualandole e incluso superandolo en poder por momentos. Sin embargo, los poderes ocultos del pokemon se manifestaron y superaron finalmente a ambos entrenadores, usando para ella toda la maldad que poseia. Electrocuto a Molly e iba a matar a Misty cuando en ese momento aparecen Mewtwo, quien buscaba respuestas acerca del porque de su existencia, y Angelithar para enfrentar a Devileathar. Devileathar utiliza un ataque de involucion, que hace que Raichu, que habia decidido evolucionar, volviera a ser un pikachu, y no conforme con eso, se ensaña atacando a Molly con el mismo ataque. Dicho ataque hizo que el alma de Molly retrocediera en el tiempo, como apenas tenia 6 años, al involucionar hizo que su alma muriera, quedando su cuerpo inerte. Ademas de eso tambien hizo involucionar a Ash y a Misty, involucionando a los 15 años. Los ruegos de todos hicieron que Ash y Misty volvieran a la normalidad, mientras que Angelithar lucha con Devileathar. Mewtwo finalmente con uno de sus ataques siquicos, logra separar a Devileathar de la maldad que llevaba dentro, quedando asi enfrentarse al verdadero enemigo que pretendia destruir al mundo. Todos descubren que la unica manera de destruir dicha maldad era crear una bola que representase todo lo contrario de aquella maldad oscura que estaba dentro de Devileathar. Asi, crean una energia cargada de todos los buenos sentimientos que existen en el mundo, pero como aun faltaban algunos buenos sentimientos, los poderes ocultos de Devileathar, ya liberado de la maldad que lo controlaba, hacen que el alma retorne al cuerpo de Molly, volviendo a la vida y consiguiendo asi los sentimientos buenos que le faltaban a aquella energia, anulandose asi mutuamente, causando una enorme explosion y acabando finalmente con la amenaza.

Molly no volvio a ser la misma despues de aquella batalla, volviendose asi una niñita temerosa, timida y que se relaciona poco con los demas. Crecio en un ambiente que necesariamente tuvo que ser sobreprotector. Hasta que finalmente conocio a Kazumi, que tenia exactamente la personalidad contraria a ella: energica, llena de vitalidad, muy madura y alegre. Estos animos contagiaron a Molly, haciendo que poco a poco se convirtiera tambien en una persona alegre según el ambiente que le rodea, hasta que dichos animos hicieron que se atreviera a dejar de algun modo esos miedos atrás y atreverse a realizar el viaje pokemon que ahora la tiene en Ciudad Blanca disputando la medalla Santa en el gimnasio donde ahora estaba luchando.

El relato de Molly termina...

"Ya veo... con razon. Pobre Molly, sufrio mucho sin merecerlo cuando pequeña" decia Kazumi, acariciando el cabello de su amiga, tratando de calmarla "Asi que ese fue el incidente. Eso lo explica todo" dijo Max "Acaso tu supiste de eso? Porque yo no." Dijo Kazumi "Pues claro que supe, recuerda que yo vivia en Johto junto con mi padre y mi tio era Kenzo. Su Dojo pokemon quedaba relativamente cerca de ese lugar. Eso explica el porque de todas esas ambulancias y patrullas. Nunca se nos dijo la verdad a los que habitabamos ahí" dijo Max "Y ese pokemon tan malvado!! Como se atreve a matar a Molly y su familia!!! Es decir, siquiera intentar hacerlo!!! No puedo creer que fuera capaz de tal cosa" dijo indignada Kazumi "Pero... no creo que sea este Devileathar exactamente quien hizo todo eso. No creo que sea unico en su especie. Y ademas no fue su culpa, fueron los mismos humanos malvados quienes lo malinfluenciaron. No creo que sea justo culpar a todos por uno, e incluso ese uno no tiene toda la culpa" - dijo Max, y luego dirigiendose a la pelirroja - " Escuchame Molly, por favor, tienes que ser fuerte, aquellos malos momentos fueron compartidos por toda tu familia, para tratar de salvar el mundo que tanto queremos. Aunque hayan pasado por esos malos momentos, seguian luchando por su conviccion que podian hacer prevalecer la justicia..." 

El sacerdote Juan se acerco a ellos...

"El joven Max tiene razon, señorita Molly. La vida esta llena de cosas bellas y de sueños que queremos materializar, pero tambien esta llena de dificultades. En aquel momento se paso por un momento tan dificil, que se torno critico. Sin embargo, la aparicion de Angelithar y Mewtwo demostro que lo primordial y lo que mueve al mundo es la fe y la conviccion. No se trata de esperar pacientemente a que las cosas se van a dar solo con la fe y la esperanza. Nada de eso!! Hay que trabajar para conseguir nuestras metas. Y aunque entiendo que ese fue un momento muy dificil para ti, debes dejar atrás ese episodio y enfocarte en lo que haras de ahora en adelante. Recuerda tambien que hay amigos valiosos que te estan ayudando a cumplir tus sueños" dijo el sacerdote 

Molly abrio sus ojos, lo que decia el sacerdote es verdad.

El sacerdote continuo

"Ademas, no te preocupes que todos los pokemon pueden llegar a ser asi de malvados. Devileathar en aquella oportunidad fue malinfluenciado por los seres humanos, de modo que la responsabilidad esta e cada quien para que este mundo no sea amenazado nuevamente. Escucha lo que te digo Molly, tienes una habilidad misteriosa. Algo hay en ti que hace que los pokemon se sientan bien contigo. Tendras que utilizar esa habilidad para lo que te depara el destino que ha creado Dios para ti. Hay mucha confianza depositada en ti tambien ^_^" dijo el sacerdote "Que??? Que yo tengo un destino predefinido??? Como es posible eso? Y porque yo?" dijo Molly, confundida "Eso la verdad no puedo responertelo yo, porque no lo se. Pero uno de estos pokemon tiene la habilidad de ver cosas que otros no pueden, y de alguna manera me ha hecho entender esa situacion" "Pero... imposible!! No puede ser cierto, ademas como podria ser yo la que tenga algo especial???" exclamo Molly "Molly, no solo deposites tu confianza en un ser superior, sino que tambien debes confiar en ti misma. A Dios no le parece bien que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados. Continua esforzandote por ser una maestra pokemon y libera tu mente, no le des mas vueltas a cosas complicadas. En su momento, y de seguro sera cuando estes lista, entenderas el destino que tienes por delante. Creeme Molly, yo lo se, porque es lo siempre le he enseñado a la gente de esta ciudad" 

Molly sintio una gran calma al escuchar estas palabras del sacerdote Juan, pero aun se sentia atemorizada por Devileathar...

El sacerdote concluyo...

"No te preocupes ^_^ nadie va a hacerte daño. Devileathar no es ningun malvado, el representa las dificultades que las personas deben aprender a superar en su vida, pero no lo hace con ninguna mala intencion, sino para que las personas aprendan a superarse" 

Max se acerco a Molly y puso su mano en el hombro de ella

~_^ "Molly, ve alla y lucha, no te des por vencida. Kazumi y yo tenemos mucha confianza en que puedes hacerlo!!" le dijo el muchacho, haciendole un gesto de aprobacion con el pulgar 

Molly se sintio tan apoyada por Max, que le dio las suficientes fuerzas para recobrarse y olvidar todo su miedo

~^-^~ "Muchas gracias Max, eres tan lindo!!" |_| "Esteee... yo lo hago porque quiero que ganes, ....digo!!! Porque queremos que ganes!!!" exclamo Max, moviendo sus manos para todas partes xDDD "(Ji ji ji ji, si claro... solo por eso)" se reia a escondidas Kazumi xDDDDD 

Molly se puso de pie nuevamente, se seco sus lagrimas. El sacerdote dio la señal al diacono para dar por terminado el tiempo fuera.

"El tiempo fuera ha terminado, se reanuda la batalla, comienzen!!!" dijo el diacono alzando las 2 banderillas "Torchic, ataque rapido!!" "Chioooooo!!!" "Devileathar, esquivalo!!" "Deeevvv!!!" 

Devileatahr fue tan rapido para esquivar el ataque de Torchic, que casi se teletransporto. El sacerdote aprovecho el momento....

"Devileathar!! Lanza de la vida!!!" "Ay no!!! Lanza de la vida!!!!" 

Molly dio un paso atrás... temerosa, se notaba preocupadisima, como quien siente aun un poco de dolor cuando una herida no ha sanado por completo. Sin embargo Max le animo una vez mas...

"Molly, no te des por vencida!!!" "(Es verdad!! No debo temer, confiare en lo que dijo Max)" penso Molly 

Y mientras Devileathar alzaba su mano y cargaba una flecha de color azul para tirarla hacia Torchic, Molly ordeno...

"Torchic!! Usa aguante!!! Resiste ahí!!" "Chioooooooo!!!" "Devileathar!! Dispara esa lanza de la vida!!" "Deeeeevvvv" 

Devileathar disparo la lanza de la vida como una jabalina, y esta atraveso a Torchic!!!!

"Torchic!!! Resiste!!!!!!!" grito Molly 

La lanza de la vida quedo ensartada al lado contrario de Torchic, detrás de Molly. La pelirroja volteo y vio con mucha preocupacion como la lanza cambio de color celeste, a color rojo, eso significaba solo 1 cosa..

"Ay no!!! La lanza de la vida le quito mas del 75% de las energias de Torchic!!!" 

Para confirmar sus sospechas, Molly abrio el pokedex

"Click: Ataques de Devileathar: Lanza de la vida, es uno de sus ataques mas poderosos de este pokemon mistico. Si atraviesa justo al centro al pokemon rival, este recibe un daño del 75% del total de sus puntos de vida, lo que se nota en que la lanza cambia de color azul al rojo. Solo los Devileathars con mucha experiencia aprenden este ataque."

"No puedo creer que la lanza de la vida cause tanto daño a un pokemon" dijo Kazumi "Si, pero por suerte Torchic alcanzo a usar el aguante, solo por eso no se ha desmayado" dijo Max 

Efectivamente, Torchic apenas podia aletear, el Aguante lo dejo solo con 5 puntos de vida.

"Torchic esta muy cansado, pero ahora su fuego furioso hace que cuando este muy cansado su ataques son mas poderosos y efectivos." penso Molly 

Estaba claro que el pajarito de fuego no se daria por vencido: Era un pokemon rudo!!

"Torchic!! Lanzallamas!!! Lo mas fuerte que puedas!!" ordeno Molly "Devileathar, usa lanzallamas tu tambien!!" ordeno el sacerdote Juan 

Ambos pokemon usaron sus lanzallamas al mismo tiempo... BBLLLLAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM

El calor fue tanto que causo una explosion... BOOOOOOOMMMMM

Devileathar fue lanzado hacia atrás, estrellandose contra la pared, y luego levantandose con dificultad.

Sin embargo Torchic no tuvo la misma suerte, el choque de ambos fuegos termino por acabar con las pocas energias que le quedaban, quedando K.O

X_x "Chiii... oooooo" "Torchic, no puede continuar, la victoria es para Devileathar" 

Molly hizo regresar a su pokemon, estaba indecisa. Obviamente no podia enviar a Digglett, Dolphine podria ser una opcion, pero igual estaba en desventaja. Spinarak era debil contra los ataques de fuego que Devileathar podia usar. Sin embargo Ditto era una buena eleccion, o al menos la mejor opcion disponible...

"Ditto, yo te elijo!!!" "Ditto... diittt" "A Molly no le queda mas opcion que usar a Ditto, eso significa que tendra que hacer que se transforme en Devileathar" dijo Max "Pero me pregunto si sera capaz de controlar un pokemon asi..." dijo Kazumi 

El sacerdote encontro esto muy bueno.

"Vaaaya!! ^_^ fue una jugada muy inteligente de tu parte. Veamos como resulta esto" 

El sacerdote le dio tiempo a Molly para hacer el primer ataque...

"Ditto, usa transformacion!!" 

Ditto uso la transformacion y se convirtio en Devileathar

"Diiittdeeeevvv" "Devileathar!! Lanzallamas!!" "Deeeevvv" "Ditto, muevete rapido y esquivalo!!" "Diiteeeevvv" 

Ditto/Devil esquivaba agilmente los lanzallamas de Devileathar

"Devileathar, continua atacando!! Lanzallamas otra vez!!" ordeno el sacerdote Juan "Deeeeeeeevvv" "Ditto, usa lanzallamas tu tambien!! "Ditteeevvv" 

Ambos pokemon usaron sus lanzallamas BLAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMM y chocando en el aire.

Debido a este choque de fuerzas, Devileathar solo retrocedio unos metros, pero Ditto/Devil resulto mas lastimado. Evidentemente Molly no era buena luchando de igual a igual, y sus pokemon tampoco, excepto Dolphine.

"Mmmmm... es claro que Molly no puede luchar de igual a igual. Sera mejor que lo haga a la defensiva, como lo ha hecho la mayoria de las veces" dijo Kazumi "Pero eso no le servira de mucho, tendra que hacerlo de ambos modos" dijo Max "Devileathar!! Usa psico onda!!!" "Deeeeevvvv...." 

El sacerdote aprovecho nuevamente la velocidad y ataco nuevamente

"Devileathar, aprovecha la posicion y usa un ataque cuchillada!!" "Deeeevvvv!!!" 

La psico onda no habia causado tanto daño a Ditto/Devil pero la cuchillada usando las garras de sus manitos si que lo hizo... SLAAAASSSSSHHHHHHH

"Nooo!!! Ditto!!!" 

A Ditto le costaba mucho trabajo mantenerse luchando.

"No puede ser, mi Ditto se esta agotando rapidamente, y ninguno de sus ataques es efectivo contra Devileathar. Si no le gano al sacerdote perdere la ultima oportunidad de ganar una medalla y ya no podre participar en la liga Sky. Si tan solo pudiera hacer algun ataque en su contra.... ehh?? Eso es!!!!" - penso Molly, en una buena idea que podria resultar - " Me causa tanta amargura pensar cuando ese Devileathar nos ataco U_U casi acaba con nosotros, pero... debo ser fuerte!! Aquel pokemon malvado usaba muchos ataques misteriosos, y si no me equivoco, este Devileathar tambien puede hacerlos, eso me da una idea!!" 

El sacerdote estaba decidido a poner a Molly a prueba, y de paso ganar la batalla.

"Devileathar, usa espadas de fuego!!" "Ay no!!!! o_O!!! Espadas de fuego!!! Ese ataque era espantoso!!! Ditto, usa pantalla de luz!!!" "Diiiteeevvv" 

Ditto formo una pantalla de luz. Al mismo tiempo el lugar se oscurecio y grandes grietas se abrieron en el suelo, el gimnasio comenzo a temblar y enormes columnas de llamas aparecieron verticalmente, de forma muy parecida a las espadas de luz de Angelithar, como cuando un volcan hace erupcion... BLAAAAAAAMMMMMM

"Ditto, vuela alto!!!" "Dittteeevvv" 

Ditto volo muy alto, y aunque salio de las espadas de fuego, le causo algo de daño, pero por suerte Molly uso la pantalla de luz

"Molly, uso la pantalla de luz, ese movimiento defensivo reduce la mitad el daño de cualquier ataque especial" dijo Max "Vamos Molly tu puedes hacerlo!!" le grito Kazumi 

Molly penso que con eso era suficiente, pero el sacerdote uso otra vez el mismo ataque...

"Devileathar, espadas de fuego otra vez!!!" "Deeeeeevvvv" "No!!! no alcanzare a decirle a Ditto que vuele. Ditto!!! Pantalla de luz!!!" ordeno rapidamente Molly "Diiiteeeevvv" 

Las espadas de fuego envolvieron a Ditto/Devil, pero no le causaron tanto daño esta vez

"Esplendido!!! La pantalla de luz reduce el daño de los ataques especiales!!" dijo Kazumi 

El sacerdote estaba ya satisfecho, asi que decidio que ya era momento de terminar la batalla de una buena vez.

"Muy bien señorita Molly, esto esta a punto de terminar, estoy sorprendido. Devileathar, usa lanza de la vida!!!" 

Devileathar levanto su mano y comenzo a cargar otro estilete de color azul

"Si mal no recuerdo, esto me ayudara a ganar. Ditto, usa movimiento espejo!!" ordeno Molly "Ditttteeevvvv" 

Ditto/Devil se volvio un poco mas brillante. Devileathar ya estaba listo para lanzar su lanza punzante...

"Devileathar!! Dispara esa lanza de la vida!!!" "Deeeeeevvvv" 

Devileathar disparo su lanza con extraordinaria velocidad... SLAAAAASSSSSHHHHHHH

"Cuidadooooooooo!!!! Molly!!!!" exclamaron sus amigos 

Ditto fue atravesado por la lanza, y esta quedo ensartada en el suelo. Ditto parecia haber quedado gravemente herido....

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

sin embargo.....

La lanza de la vida ensartada en el suelo aun seguia de color celeste, y con apenas algunas pocas manchitas rosadas. Evidentemente no habia tomado casi nada de la vida de Ditto/Devil

"Ditteeevvv ^_^ " o_O "Queee??? La lanza de la vida no le hizo nada???" exclamo el sacerdote Juan 

Pero eso no era todo...

PAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFF!!!!

El movimiento espejo hizo que el daño a Devileathar sea el doble!!! Devileathar ahora quedo muy lastimado...

"Muy bien hecho!!! Según el pokedex la lanza de la vida se supone que quita el 75% del total de los puntos de vida del pokemon, eso es un muy grave daño, pero Molly uso continuamente la pantalla de luz, y reduce el poder de los ataques especiales a la mitad, y como Molly uso la pantalla de luz 2 veces, la lanza de la vida solo toma el 15% del total de los puntos de vida del pokemon, es decir disminuyo el ataque especial de Devileathar solo a la cuarta parte!! Genial!!!" exclamo Max "Y no solo eso!! Ademas el movimiento espejo daña el doble y Devileathar recibio ese daño, genial!! Molly ganara!!!" dijo Kazumi 

Aunque Devileathar quedo herido por el movimiento espejo, solo bastaba hacer 1 ataque mas...

"Ditto, usa cuchillada!!!" ordeno Molly "Diiitteeeeevvv" 

Ditto/Devil uso sus garras para hacer una cuchillada... SLAAAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHHHH

Esto finalmente acabo con Devileathar, derrotandolo y quedando K.O

x_X "Deee.. eeeevvv" 

El diacono levanto la banderilla del lado de Molly.

"Devileathar no puede continuar, Ditto es el ganador. La ganadora de esta batalla es la entrenadora Molly" ^-^!!!!!!! "Siiiiiiiiiii!!! Ganeeee!!! Ganeeee!!!! Por fin gane!!!!" 

Ditto volvio a la normalidad...

"Ditto!!! ^_^!!!!! amiguito mio!!! Ganamos!!! Hemos ganadoooo!!!!" 

Molly abrazo fuertemente a su Ditto, emocionada y demasiado feliz xD

Kazumi y Max entraron al campo a felicitarla

^_^ "Felicidades Molly!!! Has ganado!!!" "Muy bien hecho Molly!! 

El sacerdote Juan estaba asombrado...

"^_^ Vaya, el potencial de esta muchachita me sorprende. Aun es una iniciada en esto, y tiene mucho que aprender, pero... realmente tiene mucho potencial" 

Luego se acerco a ellos...

"Señorita Molly, me has sorprendido, estaba seguro que Devileathar iba a ganar la batalla, pero tu supiste sobreponerte ante la dificultad" "Bueno, a decir verdad siempre le he tenido mucho miedo a Devileathar, pero... pude darme cuenta que este Devileathar es un pokemon con buenos sentimientos. Incluso creo que ese Devileathar con el que peleamos aquella vez no tuvo ninguna culpa. En aquel entonces no podia entenderlo porque era apenas una niña de 6 años, pero ahora... creo que tengo las cosas mas claras. A decir verdad, señor Juan, aun le tengo mucho miedo a lo que pueda pasarme con todo lo que me ha dicho, y por eso le pido disculpas. Se que puede ser muy cabeza dura de mi parte, pero no puedo tranquilizarme por mas que me lo pida. Sin embargo..... sin embargo le prometo que dia a dia me esforzare por entenderlo" dijo Molly "^_^ Entiendo, pero estoy seguro que lo haras. No te preocupes por eso por ahora, lo importante es que te has ganado esto: La medalla Santa, es tuya!!" le dijo le sacerdote, entregandole la medalla con forma de ala blanca. ^_^ "Siiiiii!!! Ya tengo mi ultima medalla que necesito!!! " "Genial Molly!! Ahora ya podras participar en la liga Sky!!!" le dijo Kazumi "Estupendo!! Y por supuesto iremos a apoyarte!!" le dijo Max "Gracias amigos, sin ustedes no hubiera podido lograrlo... snif... ;__; amigos!! ;___, BUAAA... disculpenme, no puedo evitarlo.... " dijo Molly, soltando lagrimas de felicidad XDDD ^_^U "Ayy no!! ya empieza otra vez!! Es que esta chica tiene que llorar por todo?" dijo Kazumi -_-U "Si... creo que es inevitable, aunque esto ya me tiene acostumbrado" dijo Max, resignado ;^_^; "Snif.... disculpenme por favor, no puedo evitarlo, es que estoy muy feliz, jamas hubiera pensado que estaria a un paso de participar en la liga Sky, un sueño hecho realidad. Hace 10 meses yo estaba en la escuela, pensando solo en ser una veterinaria pokemon, y ahora... estoy aquí, ganando mi ultima medalla de gimnasio" dijo Molly, secandose las lagrimas y sonriendo ^_^ "Y se que lo haras muy bien, si pones todo tu entusiasmo, estoy seguro que llegaras muy alto en la liga Sky" le dijo Juan ^_^ "Gracias sacerdote Juan, muchas gracias por todo. Ahora debo ir a mi casa a preparar todo y avisarle a mis padres que por fin puedo entrar a la liga Sky" "Si, es verdad, bueno, ya debemos irnos" dijo Kazumi 

El sacerdote Juan acompaño a nuestros amigos hasta la puerta de salida de la iglesia

"Muy bien ^_^ cuidense mucho, y recuerden: Dios siempre los acompañara, asi que confien en El y por supuesto en ustedes mismos!! ^_^ Adios!! " "Adios y gracias!!!" se despidieron los tres. 

Molly y sus amigos fueron hacia el centro pokemon a revitalizar a sus pokemon y ha hacer algunos tramites...

*************************************************************************

Poco rato despues....

Molly llama por video telefono a su casa

"Hola? Habla Misty" ^_^ "Hola mamá!! Sabes?? Estoy muy feliz, por fin gane mi ultima medalla de gimnasio!!!" 

Mientras Molly habla por telefono, Kazumi y Max esperaban en la entrada del centro pokemon. En eso, el mismo hombre de negro de lentes oscuros, y con una insignia "R" se aparece detrás de ellos.

"Ustedes son amigos de esa joven?" "Quien rayos eres tu? Eso no te importa ¬_¬ " le dijo Max "A ustedes tampoco les importa saber quien soy, solo vine a entregarles esto" les dijo el hombre de negro, entregandoles un papel. 

Kazumi recibe el papel y Max se acerca a ella para leer lo que dice:

"Disfruta tu alegria mientras puedas, muy pronto caeras en mi trampa y te atrapare a ti tambien!!!"

"Que diablos!!!" exclamo Max 

Miraron para todos lados pero el hombre de negro ya habia desaparecido. Max y Kazumi salieron a la calle a ver donde se habia ido, pero no habia ni rastro de el...

"Rayos!! Escapo!! Si tan solo lo atrapo te juro que le doy una golpiza aquí mismo!! Quien rayos se cree para venir a amenazar de esa manera y desaparecer asi no mas??" exclamo Kazumi "Bah!! Solo es un maldito buscapleitos, la proxima vez no escapara!!" exclamo Max 

Max y Kazumi entraron nuevamente al centro pokemon a esperar que Molly termine de hablar a su casa.

Mientras tanto, el hombre de negro estaba en el techo del centro pokemon, hablando por su mini microfono...

"Jefe, ya les entregue el mensaje" "Muy bien, estoy tan seguro que acabare con ellos, que incluso les estoy advirtiendo para que se pongan en guardia, pero aunque lo hagan no podran con mi arma secreta, JA JA JA JA!!!" dijo la misma macabra voz del principio de este capitulo.... 

Mientras tanto... Molly, sin saber lo que habia ocurrido, continua hablando con Misty por video telefono

"En serio??? Eso es estupendo!! Podras participar en la liga Sky!!!" le dijo Misty "Asi es, asi que ire ahra mismo a casa a descansar un poco y prepararme para la competencia" "De acuerdo pero..." "Adios mamita, nos vemos!!" 

Molly colgo el video telefono y se dirigio a sus amigos.

"Muy bien, ahora iremos a mi casa. Creo que es un buen lugar para que descansemos" dijo la pelirroja "De acuerdo, pero como llegaremos? Estamos lejos" dijo Max "Acaso ya te olvidaste de mi Abra? Recuerda que el puede teletransportarnos a cualquier lugar donde ya hayamos estado" dijo Kazumi "Es cierto, lo olvide" "Muy bien, Abra, yo te elijo!!" 

Abra aparecio entre rayos...

"Abra!!!!" "Abra, por favor, teletransportanos hasta Ciudad Paleta" le pidio Kauzmi amablemente ^_^ "Abraaa!!!" asintio el pokemon "Muy bien, sujetense de mi todos, Abra nos teletransportara ahora" dijo Kazumi tomando en brazos a Abra 

Molly y Max pusieron su mano a cada lado de los hombros de Kazumi y ZAAAAPPPP... Abra los teletransporto...........

*************************************************************************

Ya en Ciudad Paleta...

ZAAAAPPPP...

Molly, Kazumi y Max aparecen justo en frente de la casa de la pelirroja...

^_^ "Que bien!! Esta vez Abra fue mucho mas preciso" dijo Max 

Los tres entraron a la casa, Molly anuncio su llegada

^_^ "Mamá? Papá? hermano? Ya llegue!!" 

Ash sale a recibirlos

"Hija!! Que alegria verte de nuevo, Misty me conto que ganaste la sexta medalla de gimnasio, eso me parece excelente!! Ya podras participar en la liga Sky" 

- "Que bien Molly!! Que bueno tenerte en casa otra vez" dijo Misty, apareciendo detrás de Ash

^_^ "Asi es papá y mamá!! Y por eso vine a casa, a preparar todo" dijo Molly, ya subiendo a su habitacion rapidamente... "Este... Molly?" dijo Misty "Si?" "Y sabes cuando comenzara la liga Sky?" "Esteeeeee.... emmmm... ^_^U la verdad..... no tengo idea, ji ji ji " 

PAFFFFFF

Todos se cayeron al estilo anime xDDDDDDD

-_-U "Oye, y tan apurada que venias como si la liga Sky fuera a comenzar mañana!!" dijo Max "Colgaste tan rapido el video telefono que no me diste oportunidad para decirte que te lo tomes con calma, pero veo que tienes muchos animos para preparar todo eh Molly? ^_^ no como otros que cuando tuvieron tiempo para participar en la liga de la Meseta Añil, solo se la pasaron holgazaneando en vez de ponerse a entrenar :-) " dijo Misty, con cara de malvada y suspicazmente mirando a Ash xDDDDDDDDD 

PAAAFFFFF

Ash se cayo xDDDDDD

^_^U "Je je je jeeee... bueno, digamos que me distraje, un poquito" dijo Ash poniendo se de pie "Y cuando sera la liga Sky?" pregunto Molly "Apenas Misty me dijo que habias ganado la sexta medalla, consulte con Tracey acerca de esto, y me dijo que la liga Sky empezara dentro de 1 mes, en los estadios que estan en un lugar llamado El monte del Cielo" "El monte del cielo? Dejenme ver..." dijo Max consultando el mapa de papel 

Kazumi le ayudo a buscar dicho lugar, hasta que lo encontraron...

"Aquí dice que el Monte del Cielo esta a 100 kilometros de Ciudad Technopolis. Ya hemos estado en esa ciudad antes, cuando Molly gano su tercera medalla" dijo Kazumi "Entonces tu Abra nos ayudara a acercarnos rapidamente" dijo Max "Si, pero si es dentro de 1 mes, entonces que hare en todo ese tiempo? necesito entrenar pero tambien descansar" dijo Molly "No te preocupes hija ^_^ entrenaras conmigo!! Durante las proximas 3 semanas tu y yo entrenaremos, y la ultima semana tendremos un entrenamiento mas relajado, donde podras descansar mucho mas, no es bueno que llegues a la liga Sky si estas agotada" dijo Ash "Asi es!!! Y entrenaras conmigo tambien!!" le dijo Misty "De acuerdo, entonces nosotros tambien ayudaremos!! Verdad Max?" dijo Kazumi "Por supuesto que si" respondio el muchacho ^_^ "Gracias, muchas gracias!!" dijo Molly 

En ese momento, aparece otro personaje repentinamente xDD

"De acuerdo!! Pero no pueden entrenar con el estomago vacio, asi que les preparare un delicioso almuerzo ^_^ " "Abuelita Delia!! ^_^ estabas aquí?? Que bueno, me alegro mucho que hayas venido" dijo Molly abrazando a Delia "Por supuesto!! Ash y Misty me contaron que participaras en la liga Sky, asi que vine a ayudarte tambien con tu alimentacion" "De acuerdo, entonces vamos a comeeerrr!!! ^_^!!! " exclamo Molly, junto a Delia "Asi es, y despues de eso, entrenaremos durante las proximas 3 semanas!!!" dijo Ash 

Y asi, Molly logra ganar la sexta medalla de gimnasio que le permite participar en la liga Sky. Durante las proximas 3 semanas, entrenando junto a su padre, Ash, debera incrementar el poder y habilidades de sus pokemon, y de ella misma.

Presiento que no sera nada facil, mas aun con esos hombres de negro del equipo Rocket rondando cerca....

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA....

*************************************************************************

La respuesta: Tortuheart ^_^U

*************************************************************************

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Bueno, bueno, bueno, aquí me tienen otra vez. Que les parecio el capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado. Y por fin Molly ya consiguio su sexta medalla. Para quienes creian que eran 8 medallas, se equivocaron xDDD relean el principio del primer capitulo y veran que desde un principio dije que eran 6. Creo que comenze a poner las cosas un poco mas densas. Quien sera el siniestro personaje con quien siempre esos hombres de negro se comunican? Ha de ser alguien muy malvado, ya que mantiene a una chica prisionera... recuerdan el capitulo 15? Ahí se nombra el secuestro de otra chica, tal como lo quisieron hacer con Molly en el capitulo 12 xDDD (yo y mi mania de complicar las cosas!!! xDDD). Por supuesto que todas estas interrogantes se sabran con el transcurso de la historia.

Hay un punto que tal vez no entiendan, todo eso de Molly, y su extraño brillo cuando se relaciona con un pokemon, y ahora mas aun, ya que ocurrio algo muy extraño mientras peleaba, podia ver los ataques como si ella los recibiera, tambien hay una mision que aparentemente vendra. Desde luego que esto pronto se aclarara, para asi mantener el suspenso de la historia xDDDDDD. Pero no crean que es solo por relatar una historia elaborada, sino porque no se me ocurrio ninguna explicacion convincente xDDDDDDDDDD ja ja ja!!! XDDDDD asi que para inventar algo lo deje para mas adelante xDDDDD (estoy bromeando xDDDDDD).

PROXIMO CAPITULO: LA LIGA SKY COMIENZA!!

PRONTO: THE NEW MASTERS GENERATION, SEGUNDA TEMPORADA: El campeonato Elite.


	21. La liga Sky, comienza!

En el capitulo anterior, Molly por fin logra ganar la sexta y ultima medalla de gimnasio, al derrotar al sacerdote Juan. La victoria fue muy dificil y dramatica, ya que despues de ganarle a un Sainthar, Molly casi renunca a la batalla ya que entro en un estado de panico al ver que los pokemones mas fuertes del sacerdote eran nada mas y nada menos que Angelithar y Devileathar, dos pokemon legendarios que fueron protagonistas de una critica batalla hace diez años atrás y en el que Molly y su familia estuvieron involucrados. Gracias a la ayuda de Kazumi y Max, y al "tiempo fuera" que solicito el sacerdote para darle un consejo, Molly logra reponerse y finalmente gana el duelo. Luego de la batalla, Molly se entera de sucesos que al parecer ocurriran a futuro, pero que Molly tendra que afrontar con valor.

Han pasado 3 semanas desde que Molly gano la sexta medalla de gimnasio, y luego de entrenar en casa junto a sus amigos y Ash, su padre, Molly finalmente esta lista para participar en la liga Sky!!

**************************************************************************

CAPITULO 21: LA LIGA SKY COMIENZA

La pregunta de hoy: Uno de los pokemones mas lentos que hay, de color rosado

**************************************************************************

Molly, Kazumi y Max, mas toda la familia de la pelirroja, es decir Ash, Misty y Tomy, son teletransportados gracias al Abra de Kazumi, hasta Ciudad Technopolis y de ahí tomar un tren de transbordo (recuerden los trenes bala que tiene la ciudad) que los llevara hasta la localidad llamada "El monte del Cielo", que es donde se llevara a cabo la competencia de la liga Sky.

El monte del Cielo es una colina muy alta y lo suficientemente aislada como para que la competencia se desarrolle sin complicaciones.

Molly y compañía llegan a las 5 de la tarde despues que el tren bala recorriera un tramo de 100 Km y que demorara apenas 20 minutos. Al salir de la estacion Del Monte, se noto de inmediato la expectacion de la multitud ya que la competencia se iniciaria al dia siguiente...

"Wow!!! Miren... miren cuanta cantidad de gente!!!" exclamo Molly "Esto me trae muy buenos recuerdos, verdad Misty?" dijo Ash "Asi es Ashy ^_^, recuerdo muy bien cuando llegaste por primera vez a la Meseta Añil, estabamos muy sorprendidos, sobre todo tu, que hiciste el ridiculo los dias previos, ji ji ji" le respondio Misty, burlonamente "Oye!! ¬_¬ estaba muy emocionado, era la primera vez que participaba en una liga oficial Pokemon, y es algo que jamas olvidare. Y te aseguro que a ti te pasara lo mismo hija" le dijo Ash "Ay papa!! Estoy muy nerviosa... de solo ver esta cantidad de gente, se me imagina que todos estaran ahí observando mis batallas... no quierooo!!!!" chillo la pelirroja xDDD "Vamos Molly!! No seas tontita, es realmente emocionante ver tanta gente!!! " - decia Kazumi, y luego poniendo los ojos brillantes - " ^o^ Piensa que todos ellos se enteran de las excelentes batallas que demostraras y lo fuertes que son tus grandes y hermosos pokemon ^_^!!! Se daran cuenta de lo linda que eres!!! ^-^ y toda la gente estara ahí y que tienes una linda habilidad para acercarte a los pokemon... y que se daran cuenta que........" decia una y otra vez Kazumi, brillandole los ojos xDDDD ^_^UUUU "Ya... basta Kazumi ^_^U me da mucha pena...." dijo Molly, sonrojandose y con una enorme gota "Ay pero si eres tan linda!! Tan buena con tus pokemon!! De seguro eres la entrenadora mas tierna de toda la liga Sky.... aaaaaaahhhhhhhyyyyy" - soñaba Kazumi y luego... PAFFFF desmayandose xDDD y luego poniendose de pie. "dejame sacarte una linda foto!! ^o^" "NO!! Kazumi, no me saques fotos, ya sabes que me da pena... no!! No me.........." se apresuro Molly a tratar de que Kazumi no le saque la foto pero...... 

CLICK

Demasiado tarde xD

|_| "Kazumi!! Te dije que no me sacaras fotos!!!" ^_^ "Pero si es de recuerdo ^_^ de la primera vez que llegamos al Monte del Cielo" "Pero es que estoy nerviosa!!" "Vamos Molly, relajate, ya veras que no importa lo que pase, todo estara bien, has entrenado mucho y has dado lo mejor de ti, asi que no dudo que lo haras muy bien" le dijo Max, con el pulgar hacia arriba ^_^ "Gracias Max!! Eres muy lindo conmigo, ya me siento mas tranquila" 

Max se sonrojo xD

|_| "Yo solo lo hago porque prometi que les ayudaria en su viaje.. ejem!!!" 

Kazumi se quedo dandole animos a Molly hasta que Max les grito desde lejos

-_-U "Oigan cotorras... si se quedan ahí se perderan las reservas del hotel y tampoco podran registrarse en la liga Sky" les dijo Max con cara de fastidio 

Max, Ash, Misty y Tomy se aburrieron de esperar a las 2 chicas, dejandolas muy atrás xDDDD

o_O "Heyyy!! Esperennos!!!" 

***********************************************************************************

Molly y compañía se dirigieron hasta el centro pokemon oficial de la liga Sky, en donde la pelirroja fue a inscribirse para participar.

La enfermera Josie Joy los atendio...

"Ohhh!! Hola, tu eres Molly verdad? ^_^ Me alegra volver a verte" "Enfermera Joy? Digo!! Josie Joy? Es cierto, Hola!! Tu nos atendiste en el Pueblo Colinas" 

Ash y Misty se acercaron extrañados

"Hola enfermera, no se supone que todas ustedes se llaman Joy? Tu nombre es un poco diferente" le pregunto Misty "Eso es porque nosotras somos las originales de la familia ^_^ mi mamá es la más original de todas" respondio la enfermera -_-U "No sera que son los raros de la familia?" le dijo Misty en voz baja a Ash -_-U "Si, recuerda que la oveja negra era la mamá de esta enfermera" le respondio Ash "Enfermera Joise Joy, podrias por favor registrarme para participar?" le pidio Molly ^_^ "Por supuesto!! Dejame ver tus medallas" 

Molly le entrego las medallas a la enfermera y esta las verifico con un lector similar a los de codigos de barras. La informacion en la computadora no se hizo esperar

"Sol de Ciudad Candela.

Diamante de Ciudad Nuez.

CD de Ciudad Technopolis.

Espejo de Ciudad Canolly.

Primavera de Ciudad Manzanar.

Santa de Ciudad Blanca.

Total Batallas = 8

Total Medallas = 6

Total Gimnasios = 10

Radio de victorias = 75%

Solicitud de Molly Ketchum aceptada. Buena suerte!!"

^_^ "Felicitaciones Molly, tienes el porcentaje minimo que se exige para participar. Ahora seleccionare el turno que tendras para pelear. Veamos... mmm... muy bien. Tendras el cuarto turno. Llega ahí a las 3 de la tarde de mañana, y muy buena suerte ^_^" "Gracias enfermera" "Que emocionante!! ^_^ ahora solo hay que esperar a que sea tu turno!!" dijo Kazumi U_U "Aaayy, espero que todo salga bien" dijo Molly, nerviosa como siempre "Bueno chicos, por ahora ya no podemos hacer nada mas, mejor vayamos a comer algo y luego vamos al hotel" dijo Ash 

Todo el grupo fue a un restaurant y pidieron algo para comer.

**************************************************************************

Ya era de noche, las habitaciones fueron ocupadas por nuestros amigos en el hotel. En total eran 3 habitaciones dobles: Ash con Misty en una, Molly con Kazumi en la siguiente y Max con Tomy en la ultima.

Tomy hallo en Max a un gran amigo, y lo admiraba mucho luego de verlo luchar contra los hombres de negro del equipo rocket con su Kungmon y Phanpy.

"Oye Max, tus pokemon son muy fuertes" le dijo Tomy "Bueno, me gusta entrenarlos para ser lo mejor. Pero tambien pude ver que tu Charmander es realmente asombroso, su lanzallamas es muy potente, genera un calor inusual" le respondio Max ^_^ "Bueno, en realidad mi papa me ha ayudado muchisimo, sin su ayuda no hubiera hecho nada" "Pero de todas formas sabes controlarlo muy bien" "Si, porque me gustaria que Charmander se convierta en un poderoso Charizard!!" 

Asi continuaron conversando de pokemon, hasta que Tomy hizo LA PREGUNTA del dia xDDDDD

"Oye Max..." "Si? dime..." "Te gusta mi hermana, verdad?" xDDDDDDD 

PAFFFFFFFFFFF

Max se cayo de la cama xDDDDDDDD

o_O!!!! "Que.... queeee?? Yo........" 

A ver como sale Max de esta xDDDDDDDDD

*************************************************************************

Mientras tanto Tomy le hacia preguntas capsiosas a Max xDDDD, Ash y Misty tambien conversaban

"Recuerdas cuando Molly nos pidio permiso para irse de viaje junto a Kazumi? Se veia muy temerosa, se notaba que tenia ganas de tener una aventura pokemon, pero tenia mucho miedo" dijo Ash "La verdad yo no queria que se fuera, porque le costaba mucho valerse por si misma y en un viaje pokemon ella sola, no lo hubiera podido soportar, ni siquiera se parece en la mitad de carácter a ti o a mi, ya que yo me fui del lado de mis hermanas y tu te decidiste a dejar a tu madre. Pero afortunadamente Kazumi es una chica muy responsable y madura, asi confie plenamente en que ella cuidaria de Molly" respondio Misty "Pero no es solo gracias a la ayuda de Kazumi. Se ve que la presencia de ese joven Max, les tranquiliza mucho a ellas dos, es importante que un joven como el las cuide tanto. Y sobre todo Molly, se nota que se siente mucho mas segura cuando el joven Max esta al lado de ellas. Kazumi le da mucha mucha confianza en si misma a Molly, y el joven Max le da mucha seguridad en su viaje. Es como una especie de escudero ^_^ " dijo Ash "Asi, es, han luchado contra esos sujetos del equipo rocket, en eso el joven Max parece ser muy bueno, por lo que nos han contado la mayor parte de las veces ha sido Max quien las defiende de esos sujetos. Gracias a esa ayuda, creo que por fin nuestra Molly esta volviendo a ser la niñita valiente que era cuando pequeña" dijo Misty "Es verdad, desde aquel incidente con Devileathar, fue una experiencia muy traumante para ella, porque solo tenia 6 años, y a esa edad era muy valiente, tanto asi que se atrevio a luchar contra ese pokemon demonio, pero fue tanto lo poderoso que era Devileathar y ademas que era manipulado por la maldad de toda la historia, lo que intimido a Molly y se convirtiera en una niña muy timida. Era tanto su problema que era necesario mimarla mucho. Esta competencia le hara muy bien" dijo Ash "Asi es... espero que sus amigos la sigan ayudando. Y me gustaria que ese joven Max siguiera ayudandola mucho" dijo Misty, ya tapandose con las sabanas "De eso puedes estar segura, ese Max se nota que es un buen chico" dijo Ash, tambien tapandose con las sabanas y cerrando los ojos 

Marido y mujer se dijeron un tierno "buenas noches" y cerraron sus ojos...

*************************************************************************

... Por otro lado, Kazumi conversaba con Molly

"Molly, como te sientes para mañana?" "Kazumi, me siento muy nerviosa, no se si pueda hacerlo bien" "Vamos Molly, no tienes de que temer, solo tienes que tomar en cuenta que debes hacerlo tal como lo has hecho hasta ahora. Confia en ti misma, ademas que ese sacerdote dijo que todo radica en tener fe" "Ay, espero que tengas razon..." 

Ambas jovenes finalmente se durmieron.....

*************************************************************************

Al dia siguiente...

BOM BOOM BOMM BOOOMMM!!!!!

Bombas con polvos de colores estallan, dando inicio a la liga Sky. La temperatura es calurosa, hace un dia con un gran sol, despues de todo recordemos que estamos en la misma zona geografica que ciudad Technopolis, en donde hacia mucho calor tambien. Un gentio interminable se dirige al estadio Primario, que es donde empieza la primera fase de la competencia. Debido al gran calor hay muchos vendedores de bebidas y gente comprando, otras personas llevan sombrillas para protegerse del sol.

Esta vez nuestra amiga Molly luce un ligero cambio de look, mas acorde a un clima caluroso. Ella siempre usaba su blusa color amarillo palido con bordes rosa y pantalones verdes, pero en esta ocasión y mientras dure la competencia, luce una tenida mas deportiva y mas liviana, para no acalorarse tanto con el enorme sol que hace. Una playera de color celeste y unos pantaloncitos cortos ajustados de color azul muy oscuro la hacen verse un poco mas sexy, mostransdo sus piernas ^_^U. Su largo cabello rojizo ya no esta amontonado en una cola de caballo, sino amarrado en una larga trenza. Un cinturon ajustado a sus caderas le ayuda a llevar sus pokebolas. Los demas tambien llevan ropa mas ligera, como Kazumi, que el unico cambio esta en su playera sin mangas y con tirantes que le ayudan a soportar el calor. Max por su parte usa una playera mas deportiva y ligera, aparte de unos lentes oscuros en su cabello que los baja a los ojos cuando hace demasiado sol.

Max va un poco mas atrás del grupo, ya que va un poco enbobado mirando lo linda que se ve Molly con esa ropa xDDDDD pero no seamos injustos!! XD tambien esta fascinado viendo la cantidad de pokemon que la gente lleva consigo.

Para variar, unos hombres de negro y lentes oscuros, los siguen. Max advierte de inmediato esto, pero para no preocupar a los demas, les dice

"Ire a comprar unas bebidas, no me tardo" "No te tardes mucho Max, la competencia empezara enseguida" le advierte Kazumi "Si, por favor Max, quiero que todos me acompañen" dijo Molly "No hay problema, estare ahí sin falta!!" 

Molly y compañía se adelantaron, Max por su parte se quedo en medio de la gente esperando que los hombres de negro con la insignia "R" llegaran hasta el. Uno de los hombres se dio cuenta que Max estaba solo

"Miren!! Es el muchacho!! Y esta solo!! Esto sera pan comido!!" "Vaya, vaya!! Que tenemos aquí? Unos torpes agentes rocket detrás nuestro otra vez." Les dijo Max "Como te atreves muchacho insolente??? Y como te diste cuenta que estabamos tras ustedes?" "Acaso creen que somos unos estupidos? Nada mas mirense!! Toda la gente esta vestida con ropa ligera para poder estar mas fresca debido al calor que hace, y ustedes con trajes y lentes oscuros, y de cuello y corbata y ademas esa ridicula insignia con la "R", es inconfundible!! Me dan lastima lo tarados que son -_-U " les dijo Max, despectivamente "Oye!! Estamos orgullosos de portar nuestra "R", es el emblema de nuestra grandiosa organización, el equipo rocket!!!" ¬_¬ "Pues si todos los agentes rocket son como ustedes, no le veo mucho futuro a su organización" "Grrrrrr!!! Como te atreves??? No puedo creer que nos hayas descubierto, pero te daremos tu merecido ahora mismo!! Machoke, yo te elijo!!" dijo un rocket lanzando su pokebola "Vaya!! Interesante!!! Machoke, yo te elijo!!" dijo Max, lanzando su pokebola tambien "Sera Machoke contra Machoke!!" 

*********************************************************************************

El anunciador oficial de la liga Sky da la bienvenida a los asistentes por medio de los altoparlantes del estadio

"Sean bienvenidos a la Decima Edicion del campeonato regional Sky. Este año se han reunido mas de 250 competidores que lucharan por ser el campeon de la competencia. El campeonato se divide en 2 fases, en la primera, los participantes deben salir victoriosos en los 4 campos del estadio Primario. Pero no todos los que ganen en los 4 campos pasaran a la siguiente fase, solo pasaran los 16 mejores, evaluandose las victorias, los pokemon perdidos y el tiempo que ha durado las batallas. En la segunda fase, los participantes lucharan por eliminacion directa desde los octavos de final hasta la final, en donde se disputara el campeonato. Buena suerte!!!"

Se dio inicio a una ceremonia de apertura de unos 15 minutos de duracion. Y luego de haber presenciado 3 batallas, era el turno de la primera batalla de Molly, en el cuarto turno.

"Piloswine no puede continuar!! El entrenador verde, es el ganador!!" dijo el arbitro al final de la tercera batalla... 

"YEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" se escucha en la multitud

"Ya sera el turno de Molly" dijo Ash "Confio en que estara bien" dijo Misty, con las manos en su pecho, esperanzada en que Molly gane "Vamos fea!!! Tu puedes hermana!!!" gritaba Tomy, animandola "Tu puedes Molly!!!" dijo Kazumi, y luego dandose cuenta que el asiento de su lado estaba vacio aun - " Eh? Donde esta Max?" 

Las puertas se abren, la multitud aparece ante Molly, ella mira hacia todos lados y no puede creer que ella se encuentre ahí. Se siente muy nerviosa por el hecho que al menos 30 mil personas la esta observando a ella. Y su nerviosismo crece aun mas al observar donde sus amigos, que el asiento del lado de Kazumi, esta vacio...

"Ay no!! No esta!!" 

Molly camina hacia la plataforma roja, mientras unos paneles electronicos se reseteaban con sus valores a cero. Estos paneles indican todos los estados de un pokemon, su fuerza, velocidad, ataques normales, ataques especiales, defensa y defensa especial. Tambien indica el estado en que se encuentra y por supuesto, el nombre del pokemon, su tipo y su nivel. (Haganse cuenta que es un escenario del pokemon stadium o colosseum xD)

"...y eso es lo que podemos decir del entrenador verde" - decia el anunciador por los altoparlantes - "Por otra parte, la señorita Molly Ketchum, en la plataforma roja, es su primera vez en un torneo. Viene de Pueblo Paleta y ha ganado las 6 medallas en diferentes gimnasios, veamos de lo que puede ser capaz!!"

Ya todo estaba listo, Cada entrenador en su plataforma, el publico espectante, y el arbitro levanta sus dos banderas y anuncia

"Comienzen!!"

El entrenador verde lanza su primera pokebola

"Zubat, yo te elijo!!" "Zubbbattt" 

El panel de la plataforma verde muestra las estadisticas de Zubat

"Zubat: Veneno/Volador, Nivel 27. 

Ataque: 45, 

At. Especial: 50, 

Defensa: 40

Df. Especial: 43

Velocidad: 65"

Molly saca su pokebola y la lanza:

"Spinky!! Yo te elijo!!" 

La simpatica araña aparecio

^_^ "Spinarakkk" 

El panel en la plataforma roja muestra las estadisticas de Spinarak

"Spinarak: Veneno/Insecto, Nivel 19

Ataque: 39

At. Especial: 41

Defensa: 34

Df. Especial: 31

Velocidad: 47"

(Antes que digan nada, no se pongan a ver si estas estadisticas se corresponden con los juegos de pokemon rojo, azul, yellow, gold, ni silver, ni crystal, ni ruby ni tampoco zafiro, ni mucho menos de stadium 1, 2 ni colosseum, de acuerdo? Simplemente las invente xDDDD no tienen que ver con la realidad, no me iba a poner a buscar cada estadistica de tooooooodos los pokemon ^_^U Quiero divertirme con el fanfic, no complicarme la existencia!! XDDDDDDDDD)

"El pokemon de Molly es mas debil, creo que tendra problemas desde el principio" dijo Ash 

"La entrenadora roja, Molly, ha elejido a Spinarak" se escucha

"Pisotearemos con esa araña!! Zubat, usa ataque de alas!!" "Zu.. bat!!!" "Spinarak, usa aguijon venenoso!!" ordeno Molly 

El spinarak de Molly fallo en su intento, Zubat fue mas rapido y en el panel de Molly, se vio la palabra "Missed"

El ataque de alas lo recibe Spinarak. PAFFFF

"Ay no! Ese Zubat es rapido, mas rapido que mi Spinarak. Spinky, usa tu red de telarañas!!" ordeno la pelirroja "Spiiiinnnn" 

Spinarak rodeo a Zubat con su telaraña, e hizo que su velocidad bajara

"Vaya!! Señoras y señores, la red de telerañas de spinarak da resultado!! Al parecer la entrenadora Molly puede tomarse un repiro por ahora"

"Eso fue una buena idea, pero tendra que hacer algo mas que eso si quiere ganar este round" dijo Ash 

Molly intento otro ataque

"Spinky!! Intenta otra vez el aguijon venenoso!!" "Spppiiiiin" "No tan rapido!!! Zubat, usa supersonico!!" "Zubaaaaaaaaaaat" 

Ondas sonicas afectan a spinarak, y hace que se confunda...

"Oh oh...!!! Spinarak esta confundido!! Esto puede hacer que el pokemon se ataque a si mismo, damas y caballeros!!"

"Vamos Zubat!! Terminalo!!!" "Spinarak!! Atacalo como puedas!!" ordeno Molly 

Spinarak esta tan confundido que se ataca a si mismo... PAFFFF

"Spinarak!! Estas bien???" pregunto preocupada la pelirroja 

Estaba claro que Spinarak no estaba bien...

"Zubat!! Acaba con esa araña!! Este round sera nuestro!! Ataque de alas!!" "Baaattttt!!!" "Spinarak, usa tu telaraña para impulsarte y embistelo tambien!!" "Podria resultar, spinarak esta muy confundido, pero si tira de su propia telaraña no se atacara a si mismo" dijo Kazumi, que junto a los demas observaba desde las gradas 

"Spinarak intenta un ataque desesperado, que pretendera estimado publico??"

Spinarak suelta un hilo de telaraña al lado detrás de Zubat, luego se impulsa para atacar. Zubat viene volando rapidamente en sentido contrario para usar su ataque de alas... los pokemon se acercan rapidamente mas y mas, y mas... y...

PAAAAAAAFFFFFF

Ambos chocan de frente!!!

"Pero que choque tan violento!!! Ambos pokemon chocaron de frente!!! Quien de ellos habra salido mas golpeado?"

x_X "Spiin......." "Zubbaaattt." 

El murcielago apenas se pone de pie, con un enorme chichon en su cabeza, pero lentamente comienza a aletear. Spinarak en cambio esta K.O

El arbitro anuncia levantando la banderilla verde...

"Spinarak, no puede continuar, la victoria es para Zubat!!" 

- "Noooo!! Spinky!!!"

"El choque fue demasiado para el pobre Spinarak, señoras y señores, y el entrenador verde gana esta ronda, quedando la cuenta 1-0 a su favor" se escucha al anunciador por los altoparlantes

"YEEEAAAAHHHH!! Vamos entrenador verde!!!"

"Vamos verde!! Hemos venido a apoyarte!!!"

Una parte del publico apoyaba al entrenador verde, otros eran neutrales, la mayoria, y Molly solo era apoyada por su familia y amigos... bueno, mejor dicho Kazumi, ya que Max aun no llegaba...

Molly estaba muy nerviosa, ese Zubat no era tan fuerte, pero ella no supo bien que hacer, en realidad no estaba muy concentrada en la batalla, porque muchas veces miraba hacia las gradas y veia como aun el asiento de Max estaba vacio...

"Que le pasa?? Porque no viene???" pensaba muy preocupada "Molly!!! Arriba esos animos!! Estamos apoyandote!!!!!" le gritaba Kazumi lo mas fuerte que podia desde las gradas "(Kazumi esta apoyandome, espero poder responderle ganando esta batalla)" pensaba 

Y luego de pensarlo, lanzo su segunda pokebola...

"Ditto!! Yo te elijo!!!" "Ditto.. diiit" 

En el panel de la plataforma verde, aparecen las estadisticas de Ditto...

"Round 2: Ditto: Normal, Nivel 25.

Ataque: 31

At. Especial: 36

Defensa: 29

Df. Especial: 31

Velocidad: 25"

"Es el segundo pokemon de la entrenadora Molly. Un Ditto que se ve bastante bien cuidado y que puede darle dura pelea a Zubat y al entrenador verde"

"Comienzen!!" "Ditto, transformacion!!" "No lo permitiremos!! Zubat!! Ataque de alas!!" "Zubbbb??" 

Zubat tardo unos segundos en asimilar la orden, pero luego el ataque de alas golpeo antes que Ditto se transformara, debido a que es mas rapido... PAFFFF

"Señoras y señores, la entrenadora Molly esta en problemas, ya que Zubat no deja que Ditto se transforme"

Despues del ataque Ditto pudo transformarse en Zubat.

"Mmmmm..." murmuro Ash "Que ocurre Ash?" pregunto Misty "Ese Zubat se tardo un poco en obedecer la orden de su entrenador, eso significa que el cabezazo que sufrio cuando chocaron de frente Zubat con Spinarak, lo dejo muy mareado, espero que Molly se de cuenta y aproveche esa ventaja" dijo Ash "Zubat, usa supersonico!!" "Ditto, usa mordida!!" 

Por fortuna Ditto/Zubat mordio primero a Zubat... CRACCKKKK

Zubat retrocedio, ya que el mordisco le causo dañó.

"Zubat tiene problemas, respetable publico, la entrenadora roja logra que su Ditto convertido en Zubat ataque primero y este ha retrocedido!!" dice el anunciador

Molly aprovecho la oportunidad

"Ditto, usa chupa vidas!!!" "Diitttbatt!!!" 

Ditto/Zubat clavo sus colmillos en Zubat, quitandole energia y recuperando las energias que habia perdido antes que se transformara

"Que recuperacion!! Ditto le absorve energias a Zubat!!! Y ahora estan parejos, esta batalla se esta poniendo muy interesante señoras y señores!!!" exclama el anunciador

"Lo sabia, a ese Zubat le cuesta mucho trabajo concentrarse en la batalla, esta mareado" dijo Ash "Zubat!! Que ocurre?? Debemos acabar con ellos!!" ordeno el entrenador verde 

Pero Zubat estaba mareado, no podia responder apropiadamente

"Ditto!! Acabemos con ellos, usa ataque de alas!!" ordeno Molly "Dittbattt!!!" 

Ditto/Zubat utilizo el ataque de alas y PAAAAFFFFF

Zubat cayo al suelo... K.O

El arbitro levanto la banderilla roja y anuncia...

"Zubat no puede continuar, la victoria es para Ditto!!" 

El publico comentaba

"Miren!! La pelirroja gano este round..."

"Si, no la conozco, nunca la habia visto en un torneo"

"Bah!! Debe haber sido suerte, es una novata, ademas el entrenador verde ha participado en muchos campeonatos"

A Kazumi no le gusto nada este comentario xDDD

_+!!!! "Escuchen sabandijas!!! Molly es una buena entrenadora solo sientense y observeeen!!!!" les grito como una gigante, y elos como enanitos xDDDD o_O "Waaahhh... si señora...." 

"Que ataque de alas, señoras y señores!!! El Zubat del entrenador verde no se veia bien desde un principio y esto lo aprovecha la entrenadora novata Molly, y logra empatar el marcador, quedando 1 a 1!!!" dice el anunciador

El entrenador verde saca su segunda pokebola...

"Nidorino!! Yo te elijo!!!" 

El pokemon venenoso hace aparicion entre rayos...

"Nidoo nidoo!!!" 

De inmediato aparecen las estadisticas de Nidorino en el panel de la plataforma verde

"Nidorino: Veneno. Nivel 26

Ataque: 35

At. Especial: 37

Defensa: 32

Df. Especial: 29

Velocidad: 33"

"El entrenador verde envia a su Nidorino, un tipo veneno. Tendra la capacidad para quedarse con la victoria?" se escucha la voz del anunciador por los altoparlantes

El arbitro levanta ambas banderillas y ordena...

"Comienzen!!" "Ditto, continua transformado en Zubat!!!" le dice Molly a su pokemon "Nidorino!! Ataque de cuerno!!" ordena el entrenador verde "Ditto, elevate!!!" ordeno Molly 

"Ha fallado!! El ataque de cuerno no le causa ningun daño al Ditto transformado en Zubat de la entrenadora roja, Molly, señoras y señores!!" dice el anunciador

El publico comentaba...

"Ya viste? Esa entrenadora parece que es buena"

"Si, ademas es bastante bonita"

"El nidorino del entrenador verde no tiene oportunidad"

"Esa chica al parecer va a ganar"

Ditto/Zubat volo alto y esquivo facilmente el ataque de cuerno. La batalla parecia muy facil para Molly

************************************************************************

Mientras tanto, Max trapeaba el piso con los malvados...

"Machoke, patada voladora!!" ordeno un hombre de negro a su pokemon... "Machoke, bloquea eso!!" ordeno Max "Ma.. chok!!!" 

El Machoke de Max bloqueo la patada con una sola mano...

"Bien hecho, ahora usa movimiento sismico!!" ordeno Max "Machok!!!!" 

Machoke tomo al otro Machoke del malvado, dio un gran salto, luego dio 3 vueltas en el aire y luego lo embistio contra el suelo.. PAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFF!!!

Eso acabo con uno de los malvados...

X_X "Maaaa.. chok" "Demonios!!! Oye no te quedes ahí parado!! Derrota a este chico!!!" "Bah!! Solo me estan haciendo perder el tiempo, Kungmon, yo te elijo!!" dijo Max, lanzando su pokebola "Aaaahhh ahahahah hu hu hu hu!!!" 

El simpatico simio, como siempre aparecio haciendo poses ridiculas, esta vez hacia como fisico culturista xDDDDDD

-_-U "Kungmon!! Este no es momento para hacer eso!!" ^_^ "Uh uh uh uh u uh!!!" respondio el mono, esta vez haciendo poses de Kung Fu xDDDD ¬_¬ "Tampoco es tiempo para hacer eso" dijo otra vez Max con cara de fastidio xD _ "Ese mono se esta burlando de nosotros!! Ataquemoslo!!" dijeron los hombres de negro, armados con palos "Tengo que ir a ver la batalla de Molly y ustedes solo me estan haciendo perder el tiempo, Kungmon, esquiva a esos tontos!!" "Uuuuuuuuhhhhh!!!" 

Kungmon esquivo los golpes de los malvados y se paro en la cabeza de uno de ellos xDDD, haciendo poses de galan xDDDDDDD

_!!! "Quitame a este mono de encima!! Golpealo!!!" dijio un hombre de negro "Aquí vooooyyy!!!" dijo el otro hombre a punto de golpear a Kungmon "Kungmon, salta!!!" ordeno Max 

Kungmon salto justo en el momento en que el hombre de negro iba a pegarle con el palo y PAAAAAFFFFFFFFF!!!!

El hombre de negro golpeo a su compañero en la cabeza xDDDDDD

@_X "Aaahhhgggg!!!!" |_| "Lo siento!! Yo queria golpear a ese mono!!!" "Ah ah ah ah ah uh uh uh uh uh uh uuuuhhhh!!!" dijo el simio, saltando en una pata, luego con la otra, luego haciendo una pose ridicula xDDDDD "Machoke, quitale ese palo a ese tonto y pegale" "Machok!!" 

Machoke sujeto del brazo al otro hombre de negro, le quito el palo y le dio un seco golpe en plena cabeza... PAAAFFFF

El otro hombre de negro quedo con la mitad del cuerpo enterrado xDDDD

@_X "Aaahhhggg... eso me dolio..." "Bueno, sera mejor que botemos la basura pronto. Machoke, lanza a esos tipos lejos de aquí!!" ordeno Max 

Machoke tomo a ambos sujetos, y los lanzo con gran fuerza. Se perdieron de vista.

"Maaaachooookkk!!!" "Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh........." "Muy bien, ya no molestaran mas. Ahora amigos vayamos a ver la batalla de Molly. Machoke, Kungmon, regresen" 

Max llamo a sus pokemon a que entraran a sus pokebolas y se fue corriendo hacia el estadio.

************************************************************************

Mientras tanto, Molly estaba teniendo algunas dificultades. Mientras estabamos en la escena de Max peleando contra los agentes Rocket, Molly estaba manejando muy bien la situacion con su Ditto transformado el Zubat, pero el Nidorino del entrenador verde uso un ataque de supersonico, dejando a Ditto confundido...

"Que forma de darle un giro a este round, amables espectadores!!! La entrenadora Molly tenia dominada la situacion, ya que su Ditto transformado en Zubat tenia ventaja sobre Nidorio, sin embargo el entrenador verde usa el ataque supersonico que tiene a Ditto a muy mal traer!!!" dice el anunciador por medio de los altoparlantes...

"Que hare??? Estaba a punto de ganar este round!!! Ay no!! y Max porque no esta???" pensaba Molly 

Inconscientmente Molly se desconcentraba porque no veia a Max en las gradas. Al parecer nuestra amiga.......

"Solo me queda intentarlo.... Ditto, usa ataque de alas!!" ordena la pelirroja "Diiittt" 

Sin embargo, Ditto se lastima a si mismo...

"Oh oh!! Ditto esta muy confundido, y es tanto que se lastima a si mismo!!" dice el anunciador

"Nidorino!! Usa ataque toxico!!" ordeno el entrenador verde "Nidooo!!!" 

Nidorino uso el ataque toxico y Ditto quedo envenenado...

"Este si que es un giro!!! La entrenadora roja tenia ganado este round, pero aprovechando la minima oportunidad al confundir a Ditto, ahora aprovecha de dejarlo envenenado damas y caballeros!!"

"Oh no, Molly no ha sabido aprovechar la ventaja de Ditto convertido en Zubat. Al ser tipo volador Nidorino no podia atacarlo, pero ahora Ditto esta confundido y envenenado" dijo Ash "Y que es lo que puede hacer?? Molly no puede perder este round!! No considerando la ventaja que tiene su pokemon volador!!" dijo Kazumi "Para no hacer un movimiento en vano, tendra que continuar con Ditto, y a ver si es que hay alguna oportunidad que la confusion del supersonico de Nidorino desaparezca, o bien que algun ataque de Ditto acabe con las pocas energias que tenia ese Nidorino antes de usar el supersonico" respondio Ash "Je je je!! Eso es Nidorino, no tenemos que hacer nada!! Derrotaremos a esta novata sin tener que mover un dedo!!" dijo altaneramente el entrenador verde "(Ese entrenador solo esta burlandose de mi!! Pero como puedo ganar???)" pensaba Molly 

Molly pensaba retirarse en ese momento, cuando en eso mira hacia las gradas.... y su cara se lleno de alegria cuando vio que, Max habia llegado!!

"(Es Max!!! ^_^ que alegria!!! Pudo venir despues de todo!!!)" "Molly!! No te des por vencida!!!" le grito Max desde las gradas 

"Esto es sorpresivo, damas y caballeros!! Un joven le esta animando a la entrenadora roja. Al parecer debe ser su novio" dice el anunciador por los altoparlantes a todo el estadio xDDDDDD

PAAAAFFFFFFFF!!!

Molly y Max se cayeron xDDDDDD

El publico comentaba entre si

"Ya viste? Ese chico es novio de la entrenadora roja"

"Y con razon si es muy bonita"

"Hacen linda pareja"

_!!! "Oigan!! No!!! yo no.... ¡!!" 

Max gritaba airadamente al publico xDDDD pero al ver que ellos seguian murmurando, le grito airadamente al anunciador xDDD

|_| "Oiga!!! que esta diciendo!!!" 

"Ejem... volvamos a la batalla señoras y señores. La entrenadora roja al parecer intentara un ataque!!" dijo el anunciador

"Ditto, por favor, haz solo 1 ataque mas!!! Ataque de alas!!" pidio Molly a su pokemon "Diiitt" 

Ditto se esforzo tanto que por fin pudo realizar el ataque y acabar con la poca energia que le quedaba a Nidorino...

X_x "Niii...dooo" 

El arbitro levanta la banderilla roja

"Nidorino no puede continuar, Ditto es el ganador!!" ^_^ "Eso es Ditto!! Hemos ganado!! Ehh?? Ditto???" 

Ditto se esforzo demasiado, la confusion y el veneno terminaron por hacer que se desmayara...

El arbitro anuncio

"Ditto tampoco puede continuar, la entrenadora roja tendra que cambiar de pokemon" 

Molly se vio obligada a cambiar de pokemon.

El publico comentaba

"Mira eso, la entrenadora roja se rehusa a perder"

"Le esta dando buena pelea al verde"

"Vamos a animarla!!!"

"Vamos jovencita Molly!!!"

Molly sintio que un sector del publico la apoyaba, ya no solo era su familia y amigos. Eso le dio mucho gusto

^_^U "Me estan apoyando!! Que lindos!!" _ "Grrrr!!! Debieran apoyarme a mi y no a ella!!!" dijo el entrenador verde, con envidia xD "^_^U lentamente Molly ha dejado su nerviosismo de lado, ya no esta nerviosa" dijo Kazumi "Asi es, y ahora una parte del publico la apoya" dijo Max "Lo mismo paso cuando participe por primera vez en la meseta Añil, pero sera mejor que no se confie" dijo Ash 

El entrenador verde lanzo su tercera pokebola...

"Nidoking!! Yo te elijo!!" "Nidooo Grrrr!!!" 

Un enorme Nidoking aparece en medio de la arena... las estadisticas en la plataforma verde aparecen

"Nidoking: Veneno/Tierra. Nivel 34

Ataque: 50

At. Especial: 45

Defensa: 40

Df. Especial: 38

Velocidad: 50"

"Ay no!! que... enorme!!! Pero.... no debo temer!!! Digglett, yo te elijo!!" 

- "Digle diigg ... digle diiiggg"

El pokemon topo aparecio. Al igual que sus estadisticas

"Digglett: Tierra. Nivel 23.

Ataque: 30

At. Especial: 24

Defensa: 20

Df. Especial: 25

Velocidad: 75"

Comparandolo con Nidoking, Digglett se veia muy pequeño, pero eso animaba mas al publico a apoyar a Molly

"Vamos pequeño Digglett!! Tu puedes!!"

"Vamos entrenadora Molly!! Hazte famosa!!"

El relator anuncio por los altoparlantes

"Ambos entrenadores estan con su ultimo pokemon. Quien de los 2 ganara? El encuentro esta empatado 2 a 2 y el entrenador verde ha elejido a Nidoking mientras que la entrenadora roja ha elejido a Digglett."

El arbitro dio la señal

"Comienzen!!" "Nidoking, ataque de cuerno!!" "Nidooo grrrrrr!!! "Digglett, esquivalo!!" "Digle diigg" 

Digglett escondio su cabecita bajo tierra, esquivando el ataque de Nidoking. Luego volvio a asomar su cabeza.

"Diggg" "Aahhgg rayos!!! Nidoking, usa ataques de cuernos sucesivos!!" ordeno el entrenador verde "Grrrrrrr" 

Nidoking intentaba golpear con su cuerno una y otra vez a Digglett, pero este escondia y asomaba su cabeza tambien una y otra vez. Digglett era demasiado rapido

"Es una excelente demostracion de velocidad, respetable publico!! Diglett es muy rapido para Nidoking!!!"

Aprovechando una oportunidad cuando Digglett esta escondido, Molly ordena

- "Digglett, usa excavar!!"

"Diiiggg" 

Digglett fue bajo tierra y se vio que un rastro de tierra suelta iba aproximandose hasta Nidoking y finalmente lo golpea PAAAFFFF

Pero Nidoking apenas se inmuto...

"Ay no!!! no le hizo casi nada!!" exclamo Molly "Ja ja ja!! :-) tu diminuto Digglett no puede hacerle nada a mi gran Nidoking." Dijo orgullosamente el entrenador verde 

"Las cosas no resultaron como la entrenadora novata, Molly, las habia pensado. El pequeño Digglett no tiene la suficiente fuerza para golpear al enorme Nidoking, damas y caballeros!!" decia el anunciador

"Nidoking, excava tu tambien y golpea a Digglett!!" "Grrrrr!!!" 

Nidoking uso sus manos para excavar y apenas Digglett quedo al descubierto, Nidoking lo golpeo fuertemente... PAAAFFF

"Oh no!! Digglett!! Trata de esquivarlos!!!" "Ja ja ja!! Eso es imposible, mi Nidoking es BASTANTE rapido!!! Y tambien MAS fuerte!! Continua asi Nidoking!!!" se reia el entrenador verde "Nidooo Grrrrrrr!!!!" 

PAFFFF Nidoking continuaba golpeando a Digglett. Molly no encontraba que ataque hacer.

"(Oh no!!! Digglett se va a agotar si sigue asi....)" pensaba Molly 

Mientras tanto, en las gradas, Ash pensaba

"Que estas pensando Ash?" le pregunta Misty "Mmm... solo pensaba que ese entrenador verde esta nada mas que alardeando" "Pero como, papá? Digglett es muy pequeño y no es tan fuerte como ese NidoKing" le dijo tambien Tomy "Si, es verdad, pero, recuerdas cuando entrenabamos en la casa, hijo? Yo siempre te he dicho que ningun pokemon es igual a otro y cada uno tiene sus propias habilidades, y que es bueno para unas cosas y para otras no. Ese entrenador alardea demasiado diciendo que su Nidoking es muy rapido y todo lo demas, pero por muy rapido que sea, jamas sera mas rapido que Digglett, los pokemon topo aunque no son muy fuertes, pero son muchisimo mas rapidos que otros pokemon. El error que esta cometiendo Molly es hacer que Digglett pelee en un area que le es desfavorable. En vez de demostrar que Digglett es fuerte, mejor debiera demostrar que su Digglett es mas rapido que el Nidoking de ese chico. Molly esta cayendo en el juego de ese chico, pero si se da cuenta a tiempo, esta batalla puede cambiar. Ademas que mientras mas grande sea, mas fuerte cae al suelo" dijo Ash "Entonces debemos darle mas animos a Molly!! Vamos Molly!!! No caigas en el juego de ese chico!!!!" le grito Kazumi "Vamos hermana!!! Mira lo grande que es ese Nidoking!!!" le grito Tomy tambien 

El publico la apoyaba tambien

"Vamos entrenadora roja!!!"

"Vamos Digglett, acaba con ese Nidoking abusador!!!"

"Vamos!!!!"

"(Aayy!! Eso ya lo se!! _ Ya se que Nidoking es mas grande!!! Y mas encima ese entrenador alardea tanto diciendo que su gran Nidoking aquí, que su gran Nidoking alla, etc.... eh?? Mas grande?? Esperen un momento!! Una vez mi papá me conto que visito un lugar donde practicaban Pokemon Sumo y ahí... usaban la fuerza del contrincante a su favor!! Ya lo tengo!!!)" penso Molly en una buena idea "Te rindes, novata? Aceptalo, Mi GRAN Nidoking es mucho mas grande y fuerte!!" dijo el entrenador verde "No me rendire, ya se como vencer a tu Nidoking" le dijo Molly "Ohh si, claro!! Eso es imposible, ya te dije que mi GRAN Nidoking es muy rapido y fuerte. Mi GRAN Nidoking acabara con tu pokemon, ja ja ja ja!!!" dijo majaderamente, otra vez el entrenador verde. "(Ya te voy a quitar esa sonrisa de tu rostro!! Y voy a vencer a tu "GRAN" Nidoking)" pensaba Molly, ya harta "Ya veras, solo 1 ataque mas y mi GRAN Nidoking acabara con ustedes!!" _+ "Ya callate!! Ya me tienes harta con tus alardeos!! Digglett, usa agilidad!!" "Digglett!!!" 

Digglett se movio mucho mas rapidamente que hace un rato y sobrepasando con muchisima facilidad la velocidad de Nidoking

"Vaya, señoras y señores!! Digglett ahora se esta moviendo mucho mas rapido que hace un rato, y Nidoking ni siquiera puede seguirlo!!"

o_O "Pero como!! Si mi Nidoking es muy rapido!! No puede ser!!" "Acaso eres tonto?? Tu Nidoking sera muy rapido, pero no mas rapido que mi Digglett!!" "Grrr... tal vez si!!! Pero mi Nidoking es mas grande y fuerte!!" "En eso no te discuto, pero yo se muy bien como aprovechar las ventajas de mi pokemon. Digglett, usa fisura!!! 

Molly supo durante el entrenamiento con su padre, Ash, que aquellos enormes hoyos que hacia Diggett cuando recien lo atraparon, eran en definitiva ataques de fisura.

"Digle diiiggg" 

El pokemon topo hizo una enorme grieta en el suelo, formando tambien un gran hoyo y Nidoking cayo en el PAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFF....

La caida fue bastante fuerte y fea, levantandose gran cantidad de polvo

Una vez que el polvo se disipo, Nidoking estaba K.O

x_X "Nii...dooooo" 

El arbitro finalmente levanto la banderilla roja

"Nidoking no puede continuar, Digglett es el ganador. La victoria de esta batalla es para la entrenadora roja Molly Ketchum!!" 

"YYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" seescucho gritar a la multitud

"Miren!! La entrenadora roja gano"

"Si, es casi incrible"

Eran los comentarios del publico

"Que batalla señoras y señores!!! La entrenadora roja supo econtrar un punto debil en su adversario y se queda con la victoria en esta primera batalla de la primera fase, ganando por 3 - 2 . La entrenadora Molly es la ganadora!!!" se escucho por los altoparlantes

^_^ "Que bien!! Molly gano!!!" exclamo Kazumi "Asi se hace Molly!!" dijo tambien Max "Molly, estamos orgullosos de ti!!" dijeron tambien Ash y Misty "Bien hecho fea!! " le dijo Tomy ^_^ "Gane mi primera batalla!!!" dijo Molly, llena de felicidad... "Oye!! Como pudiste ganarme??? Si mi GRAN Nidoking era muy fuerte!!" dijo el entrenador verde "Tu mismo lo dijiste, tu GRAN Nidoking es muy grande, como dice el dicho: Mientras mas grande, mas fuerte es la caida, y por lo que veo nunca pensaste en aquello. Me di cuenta que si seguia en tu juego iba a perder, pero hice que mi Digglett peleara en un terreno donde le es favorable" respondio Molly "Rayos!!! Maldita sea!! Perdi con una novata!!!" dijo a regañadientes el entrenador verde, desapareciendo por el portal de entrada, saliendo del estadio 

Molly de esta manera gana su primera batalla en la liga Sky. Recien da el primer paso en esta larga competencia. Quien sabe si seguira llegando mas alto, pero al menos se ha esforzado lo suficiente como para estar ahí.

"Ahora damas y caballeros, habra un intermedio de 10 minutos antes que empieze la batalla del quinto turno!!" se escucho por los altoparlantes

Nuestra pelirroja amiga sale de la arena, en direccion a los vestidores. La tension que sentia al principio habia desaparecido, sentia como si un gran peso se lo hubiera sacado de encima.

Al abrir la puerta de los vestidores, se encuentra con toda su familia y amigos...

"Molly!! Felicidades!!" le dijo Kazumi ^_^ "Gracias Kazumi, no fue nada facil, llegue incluso a pensar en retirarme" "Bueno, te hubieramos regañado si lo haces, pero lo cierto es que no lo hiciste y finalmente ganaste. Estamos muy contentos por ti hija. " le dijo Ash "Si, en verdad que nos alegramos mucho, confiamos hasta el ultimo momento en que ibas a poder ganar" le dijo Misty "Te felicito Molly, lo hiciste bien para ser tu primera vez" le dijo Max ^_^ "Gracias Max, en verdad me puse muy triste porque no venias, pero me alegre mucho cuando por fin te vi en las gradas" le dijo Molly 

Max se ruborizo xDDD

"Bueno, bueno, que les parece si vamos a comer ahora. Mañana Molly peleara en la segunda batalla" dijo Ash "Buena idea!! Estoy hambrienta!! ^_^ "Dijo Kazumi ¬_¬ "Tu no hiciste nada, es Molly quien debiera estar hambrienta, comadreja" le dijo suspicazmente Max _+!!! "Yo no soy una comadreja!!!!!!!" le grito Kazumi xDDD "Ja ja ja ja ja!!!" rieron todos 

Despues de este relajo, todos fueron a comer algo. Max se quedo un poco atrás, viendo a Molly un poco sonrojado, y Kazumi se dio cuenta de eso...

"Max?" "Esteee.. si?" "Hace tiempo que estoy por decirte esto, pero no habia tenido oportunidad. Me he dado cuenta que siempre te le quedas viendo a Molly" "Queee?? No!! eso no es cierto!!! Esteee... yooooo" "........" Kazumi no dijo nada U_U "Aahhhh... esta bien, si" termino reconociendolo Max "Dime, y puedo ayudarte en algo? Te lo pregunto porque al principio te relacionabas muy bien con ella, pero cada vez te cuesta mucho mas trabajo" "Yo solo pretendo ayudarla a cumplir sus sueños, pero sin quererlo..." "... sin quererlo, terminaste enamorandote de ella? Y porque no le dices tus sentimientos?" "No... no lo hare aun. Ella esta en pleno campeonato y no quisiera distraerla" "Ya veo, entiendo. Pero sera mejor que no tardes demasiado. Sabes? Ella se puso muy feliz y cuando apareciste en las gradas. A decir verdad mientras estabas ausente le estaba costando mucho trabajo pelear, pero una vez que llegaste, las cosas cambiaron. Entiendes lo que te digo? Ella no se da cuenta, pero te estima mucho" "Si, lo se..." "Bueno, ahora vayamos a comer." Dijo Kazumi 

Max y Kazumi salieron de los vestidores y alcanzaron a los demas para ir a cenar. Durante el resto del dia, Molly llevo a sus pokemon al centro pokemon, luego cenaron y una vez que terminaron, fueron al hotel a descansar y relajarsem, y finalmente yendose a dormir...

*************************************************************************

Al dia siguiente, tenemos a Molly ya participando en su segunda batalla. Esta vez ella estaba en la plataforma verde luchando con Quagsire, sin embargo el entrenador de la plataforma acababa de derrotarlo con un Elekid....

El arbitro levanta la banderilla roja

- "Quagsire no puede continuar, Elekid es el ganador"

"Que sorpresivo señoras y señores!!! El Elekid del entrenador rojo acabo facilmente con el Quagsire de la entrenadora verde y el encuentro aun esta 2-1 a favor de la entrenadora verde!!"

El publico comentaba

"Mira!! Yo pense que la entrenadora verde iba a ganar facilmente"

"Ese entrenador rojo no es facil de vencer"

"Pero yo quiero que gane la verde, es mi favorita!!"

"Molly aun esta en ventaja, pero si el entrenador rojo logra empatar el encuentro, entonces Molly estara en problemas, ya que empezara a sentirse presionada" dijo Ash "Molly!! Asegura este round y gana esta batalla!!!" le animo Kazumi "(Tengo que arovechar la ventaja que tengo, pero que pokemon me sera util?)" pensaba Molly 

Luego de meditarlo por algunos momentos, se decidio...

"Tortuheart, yo te elijo!!" 

La tortuga aparece en el campo de batalla...

"Tooorrrccc" 

Las estadisticas de Tortuheart aparecen en el panel de la plataforma verde...

"Tortuheart. Planta/Tierra. Nivel 28.

Ataque: 45

At.Especial: 50

Defensa: 90

Df. Especial: 85

Velocidad: 10"

"La entrenadora roja, Molly, elige a Tortuheart, un pokemon bastante lento pero con una defensa extraordinaria. Podra el poder electrico de Elekid superar el poder defensivo del caparazon de Tortuheart?" dijo el anunciador...

"Buena eleccion!! Ambos tipos son fuertes contra los ataques electricos" dijo Kazumi 

El arbitro anuncio

"Comienzen!!" "Tortuheart!! Latigo cepa!!" "Elekid!! Attack trueno!!" "Elekiiidd!!!" 

Tortuheart es muy lento, asi que Elekid ataco primero, pero el attack trueno casi no le hizo nada a Tortuheart.

La tortuga ataca ahora... PAAAAFFF PAAFFFFFF con sus latigos

"Tortuheart, sigue asi!! Usa hojas navaja!!" "Tooorrrccc" "Elekid!! Embestida!!" 

Nuevamente Elekid ataco primero PAAAFFF, pero esta vez fue la elevada defensa de la tortuga lo que impidio que el daño fuera serio.

Ahora Tortuheart es quien ataca, SLASSHH SLASHHH

"Esto es emocionante señoras y señores. Los ataques de Elekid son casi inofensivos contra Tortuheart!!" dice el anunciador

Al parecer era solo cuestion de tiempo que Molly ganara la batalla...

Sin embargo...

"Elekid!! Doble equipo!!" "Elekiiiiiiiddd" 

Multiples imágenes de Elekid aparecieron alrededor de Tortuheart, y aquello hacia casi imposible para Tortuheart atacar, debido a su lentitud.

"Bien hecho Elekid, ahora atacalo cuando yo te diga" "Oh no!!! que hare??" "Elekid, embistelo ahora!!" "Elekiiddd" 

Elekid embistio a Tortuheart, PAAAFF, no le causo mucho daño. Tortuheart se dio la vuelta para ver que lo golpeo, pero ahora del lado contrario......

"Elekid, embistelo de nuevo!!" 

Elekid dio otra embestida PAAFF pero tampoco sin mucho daño, nuevamente Tortuheart se volteo a ver que lo golpeo, pero nuevamente, por el lado contrario...

"Elekid, otra vez!!" 

PAFFF...

"Que inteligente jugada, respetable publico!! El Elekid del entrenador verde esta dando sucesivas embestidas a Tortuheart, podra resistirlo??" dice el anunciador

"Pero que esta haciendo ese entrenador?" pregunta Kazumi "Esta dando pequeños golpecitos a Tortuheart, ya que su elevada defensa lo protege, pero si golpea muchos sucesivos golpecitos, entre todos acabaran por derrotar a Tortuheart" respondio Max "Eso es cierto, pero te olvidas de algo, Max" dijo Ash "Si? Que cosa?" "Que Elekid terminara cansandose, los Elekids son mas resistentes que rapidos" 

A Molly le costaba mucho trabajo ver donde estaba Elekid en cada momento, pero Tortuheart sencillamente no podia, era demasiado lento...

"Tal vez esto funcione, Tortuheart, usa semilla enredadera!!" ordeno Molly "Tooorrrccc" 

La tortuga lanzo una semilla que, por fortuna!!! Cayo en el verdadero Elekid, y las enredaderas aprisionaron a Elekid y de inmediato comenzaron a quitarle sus energias...

"Impresionante!!! Tortuheart le lanza unas drenadoras a Elekid y este comienza a agotarse!! Si todo sigue asi, sera el adios para Elekid!!!" dice el anunciador

"Vamos a asegurar esto, Tortuheart, sujetalo con tus latigos!!!" 

Tortuheart tomo a Elekid con sus latigos y luego...

"Tortuheart, embestida!!" "Tooorrrcc" 

Tortuheart uso los latigos para impulsarse y con ellos se acerco rapidamente y PAAAAAFFFF!!! Lo embistio fuertemente

X_x "Eleeekk..." 

Elekid quedo K.O

El arbitro anuncia...

"Elekid no puede continuar, la victoria es para Tortuheart. El ganador de esta segunda batalla es la entrenadora verde, Molly Ketchum!!" 

"YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" grita el publico...

"Que gran batalla señoras y señores!! Tortuheart uso sus latigos para impulsarse y embestir a Elekid y gracias a ello la entrenadora Molly se queda con la victoria por 3-1!!! "

"Bien hecho Molly!!!!" grito Kazumi "Asi se hace!!" grito Max "Muy bien hija!! Lo hiciste muy bien!!" exclamaron Ash y Misty "Hermana!! Muy bieeen!!!" exclamo Tomy ^_^ "Gracias Tortuheart!! Hemos ganado!!! Ganamos nuestra segunda batalla!!!" dijo Molly, corriendo a abrazar a su tortuga ^_^ "Tooorrccc" 

Molly y Tortuheart se abrazan, la tortuga la envuelve con sus ramas. Nuestra pelirroja amiga esta progresando cada dia mas y lo esta haciendo un poco mejor cada vez. Ya ha ganado su segunda batalla en la liga Sky, pero eso significa que las proximas batallas seran aun mas dificiles. Tendra el suficiente nivel para mantenerse y llegar lo mas alto posible? Eso lo veremos en los proximos capitulos!!!

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA....

*************************************************************************

La respuesta: Slowpoke.

*************************************************************************

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Bueno chicos, aquí me tienen, lanzando 2 episodios nuevos. Se habran dado cuenta que en cada entrega estoy metiendo como 2 capitulos en 1. En realidad podria haber dejado este capitulo solo con la primera ronda, pero como AR solo acepta hasta 25 capitulos por fanfic, sacando cuentas creo que no alcanzare a meter todos los capitulos como yo quisiera, asi que estoy metiendo 2 en cada vez. Por ejemplo, el proximo capitulo relatare la tercera y cuarta ronda, espero que no les moleste ^_^U ademas eso explica porque ultimamente he hecho los capitulos tan largos xDDDDD.

Parece ser que ya hay cierta "onda" XD entre Molly y Max, no es asi? XD No se apuren!! Ya habra algo mas que una "simple" onda ~_^

PROXIMO CAPITULO: DA LO MEJOR!!

PRONTO: THE NEW MASTERS GENERATION 2da Temporada: El Campeonato Elite.


	22. Da lo mejor!

En el capitulo anterior, Molly participa en su primera batalla de la liga Sky, enfrentandose en el estadio primario del Monte del Cielo, donde esta competencia se realiza. Max se encuentra con unos malvados hombres de negro con su insignia "R" y luego de deshacerse de ellos, se va a ver el combate de nuestra amiga que pelea contra un entrenador que comenzo luchando con un Zubat y ella comienza con Spinarak, pero por desgracia gana el entrenador verde el primer combate, luego Molly utiliza a Ditto y este sale victorioso. En seguida el entrenador verde usa a Nidorino, el cual casi vence a Ditto transformado en Zubat, y resulta un doble K.O, teniendo ambos que retirar sus pokemon. En el tercer round, se enfrentan Nidoking y Digglett, tras lo cual el entrenador verde comienza a alardear acerca del poder de su pokemon, sin embargo Molly descubre su punto debil y lo derrota ordenandole a Digglett que use una fisura, derrotandolo y ganando su primera batalla. Despues de eso, Molly participa en su segunda batalla y tambien sale victoriosa... que tal lejos podra llegar Molly?

**************************************************************************

CAPITULO 22: DA LO MEJOR!!

La pregunta de hoy: Un pokemon que se invoca al reunir el dios del rayo, el fuego y el hielo

**************************************************************************

Esta vez tenemos a nuestra amiga Molly participando en la tercera batalla de esta primera fase. En esta ocasión su rival es una chica de su misma edad, y el marcador esta empatado 2-2. Molly esta nuevamente en la plataforma roja y su rival en la verde. La entrenadora verde habia ganado el primer round con su Raichu, derrotando a Ditto transformado, luego Molly empareja las cosas con Tortuheart, y luego nuevamente la tortuga logra derrotar estrechamente a un Chikorita, sin embargo un Cyndaquil acabo facilmente con Tortuheart y ahora Molly decide pelear con Quagsire. 

"Quagsire!! Yo te elijo!!" 

El pokemon de agua aparece en el campo de batalla y de inmediato aparecen las estadisticas de Quagsire en el panel electronico de la plataforma roja.

"Quagsire: Agua/Tierra. Nivel 29

Ataque: 40

At. Especial: 43

Defensa: 55

Df. Especial: 52

Velocidad: 31"

- "Quaaaaggg"

La pelea esta a punto de decidirse...

"La batalla esta muy pareja señoras y señores!!! A ambas entrenadoras les queda un solo pokemon, pero Cyndaquil se ve algo agitado, mientras que Quagsire se ve muy fresco!!" dice el anunciador por los altoparlantes

"Puede ganar!! Molly puede ganar!! Estoy segura!!" dice Kazumi, confiada en su amiga "Si, tiene muchas posibilidades, el pokemon de Molly se ve mas resistente y con mas confianza que el Cyndaquil de esa chica" dijo Ash 

El publico comentaba

"La entrenadora roja parece que va a ganar" decian unos

"Es lo mas seguro" decian otros

La entrenadora verde toma la iniciativa...

"Cyndaquil!! Usa excavar!!" ordena la entrenadora verde "Quil!!!" "Quagsire!! Usa excavar tu tambien!!" ordena Molly "Quaaggg" 

"Ambos pokemon usan el ataque de excavar, cual de ellos ganara??" se escucha en todo el estadio por los altoparlantes

Cyndaquil es mas rapido que Quagsire, de modo que se entierra primero en el suelo, y luego lo hace Quagsire. Luego en el segundo turno, Cyndaquil falla, ya que Quagsire tambien esta enterrado

"Oooppsss!!! Damas y caballeros, la entrenadora verde tenia puestas sus esperanzas en este ataque sin embargo ha fallado!!!"

Luego es el turno de atacar de Quagsire, se ve un rastro de tierra suelta avanzando hacia Cyndaquil y PAAAAAFFFFF!!!

"Ahora Cyndaquil recibe el ataque de Quagsire!! Esto no se ve bien para la entrenadora verde, respetable publico" dice el relator

Molly aprovecha la oportunidad

"Quagsire, usa chorro de agua!!!" "Quaaaggg blu blu blu blu blu blu blu blu blu blu blu" 

El agua da de lleno en Cyndaquil. SPLASSSHHHH mientras en el panel de la plataforma roja se ve que dice "Super Effective!!"

Esto fue suficiente para que Cyndaquil quedara K.O

- "Cyndaquil no puede continuar, Quagsire es el ganador. La victoria de esta batalla es para la entrenadora roja Molly!!" dice el arbitro

"Vaya señoras y señores!!! Esto fue bastante facil para Quagsire!! Un chorro de agua finalmente le da la victoria por 3-2 a la entrenadora novata de la plataforma roja, Molly Ketchum!!! Esta jovencita se esta haciendo muy popular, damas y caballeros!!!" dice finalmente el relator

^_^!!!! "Ganamos!!! Quagsire, amigo!! Hemos ganado nuestra tercera batalla!!!" dice Molly muy contenta y abrazando a su pokemon 

Su familia y amigos celebran en las gradas

"Bien hecho Molly!!! Asi me gusta!!!" decia Kazumi "Muy bien, fea!!! Bien hecho!!" le decia Tomy "Felicidades Molly!! Muy bien hecho!!" decia Misty 

Max miraba a Molly como ella los saludaba lanzandoles besos hacia ellos en las gradas. Estaba embodabo observandola. Se veia tan linda asi, saludando y lanzando besos. Ademas que con esa ropa muy coqueta y deportiva, una playera celeste, shorts ajustados negros como de aerobica y su pelirrojo cabello trenzado, se veia muy atractiva.

"Max? Te estoy hablando!!!" dijo Kazumi "Que?? Decias?" "Te estoy diciendo que vayamos a los vestidores a felicitar a Molly" "Ahh, si, vamos" "Max, en verdad te le quedas viendo" le dijo la oriental "Yo no la estaba viendo" "Max!! Es evidente que te gusta, porque no le dices tus sentimientos?" "Si le confieso mis sentimientos, se distraera mucho de la competencia Sky. Mejor dejalo asi, quizas despues se me pase este sentimiento" respondio Max _ "Eso si que no!! te acepto que esperes hasta despues de la competencia para decirselo, pero que no se lo digas nunca, eso jamas!!" "Dejame en paz!! Yo sabre lo que hago" "Si no le dices tus verdaderos sentimientos, te quedaras con un sabor muy amargo, creeme, yo...... lo se U_U " le dijo Kazumi, cerrando los ojos, como resignada por la situacion que vivio anteriormente con Kensou 

Max no dijo nada. Kazumi lo empujo, llevandolo hacia los vestidores para felicitar a Molly

"Vamos!!! Tenemos que felicitar a Molly" 

***********************************************************

Mientras tanto...

"Muchas felicidades hija, lo hiciste muy bien" le felicito Ash "Si. Molly, estamos orgullosos de ti" le dijo Misty ^_^ "Gracias, papá y mamá, en verdad me siento muy feliz que me acompañen, pero... donde esta Max y Kazumi?" ^_^ "Hola holaaaa... aquí estamos" dijo Kazumi, apareciendo por la puerta "Esteee... felicidades Molly, ganaste muy bien" dijo Max, mirando al suelo ^_^ "Me alegra que esten conmigo, amigos, y en especial tu Max, tus consejos a lo largo de mi viaje me han ayudado como no tienes idea" dijo Molly "Esteeee... yo... bueno, de nada, yo solo lo hago porque te quie..... quiero decir!!! Porque yo prometi que las protegeria en su viaje" dijo Max, muy nervioso 

Era evidente los sentimientos de Max hacia Molly

"Bueno chicos, Molly ya ha ganado 3 batallas, solo 1 más y podra clasificar a la segunda fase" dijo Ash "Asi es, y la verdad Molly es que tendras que esforzarte mucho, supe que el cuarto rival es bastante dificil" dijo Misty "Ayy... espero poder derrotarlo" 

Nuestros amigos se van al hotel para descansar y esperar la batalla de mañana.

*************************************************************************

Mientras tanto, en un tetrico laboratorio en un oscuro castillo en alguna parte del mundo...

"Señor, esta seguro que esto es lo que desea?" "Por supuesto!! Las noticias que me han llegado son muy alentadoras" dijo una macabra figura calva, a media luz "Se nos ha comunicado que la jovencita gano otra batalla mas, y que cada vez se esta volviendo mas fuerte, y no solo eso, sino que ademas......" "Callate!!! Ya lo se!!! Se exactamente lo que esta ocurriendo. Pero eso no me preocupa" dijo aquel sujeto malvado "... esta bien, disculpe, pero sus habilidades tambien se estan incrementando" insistio el subordinado "Te dije que ya lo se!!!! Imbecil!!!!! " dijo furioso el calvo malvado 

El subordinado de pronto comenzo a sofocarse, le costaba respirar

"Aaaggghhhh... por fa.... vor... se... ñor... lo sien... to... per... do... ne..... mee... no me ma...te.... aaahhgggg" decia desesperadamente el subordinado, llevandose las manos a la garganta 

El malvado calvo dejo en paz al tipo

"Ahhhggg... gracias señor!!! Pense que moriria" dijo el subordinado, aliviado y volviendo a respirar "Matarte?? Mmmhhh... no es mala idea JA JA JA!!! Pero no te preocupes, no te matare aun. Solo queria que entendieras una cosa: Acaso crees que esa jovencita podra contra nosotros? La habilidad especial de esa jovencita ciertamente han ido en aumento, pero acaso crees que ella podria acabar conmigo? " "Nooo... por supuesto que no" dijo el hombre, complaciente "Mmmhhh solo lo dices porque me tienes miedo eh? Pero no entiendes en realida, pero te lo explicare: Ya pudiste sentir mi poder, soy un experto en manipular esta clase de poderes, pero esa jovencita apenas si puede sentir y apenas puede usar sus habilidades especiales. Ademas, yo soy muy astuto, sin embargo, esa no es la mejor parte: Mi creacion!!! Siiiii, mi creacion!!! JA JA JA!!! Mi hermosa creacion es lo mejor de todo, puede ser incluso mas poderosa que yo, pero soy yo quien la tiene bajo control, JAJAJAJA!!! Y lo mas divertido es que la policia ni siquiera tiene idea donde esta. Desde que la secuestre, no han podido encontrar ni siquiera una pista!! Nada mas ve los periodicos" 

El hombre calvo le mostro el periodico a su subordinado, donde podia leerse el titular "3 meses perdida: La busqueda no ha dado resultados"

Detrás de la silueta del hombre calvo, podia verse, nuevamente, una chica como dormida, llena de tubos y cosas de laboratorio.......

- "Cuando sea el momento oportuno, esa jovencita tendra que enfrentarse a mi, y a mi creacion, JA JA JA JA JA!!!!"

*************************************************************************

Al dia siguiente...

"Muy buenas tardes, damas y caballeros!! Luego de la batalla anterior, damos lugar a la ultima batalla de esta cuarta ronda, en donde la entrenadora verde, Molly, y el entrenador rojo, Mike, definen la clasificacion a la segunda fase de la liga Sky!!!!" dice el anunciador

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" grita el publico desde las gradas

Molly sube a la platadorma verde

"Vamos Molly!!! Tu puedes!!!" grita Kazumi "Haz tu mejor esfuerzo!!!" grita Misty "Tienes que ganar Molly!!!" dice Max 

El entrenador rojo tambien sube a la plataforma y se dirige a Molly

"Es un placer para mi enfrentarte ^_^ y ademas eres muy bonita. Demos una buena batalla y que gane el mejor!! " le dice amable y galantemente Mike, el entrenador rojo ·_· "Esteee... si, claro!!" dice Molly, algo incomoda ¬_¬ "Que rayos le esta diciendo ese tipo???" dice Max, molesto xD "Anda Max!! No seas celoso!! Solo le esta deseando buena suerte" dice Kazumi, dandole golpecitos con el codo xDDD "Yo celoso????" "Esta bien, esta bien, mejor veamos la batalla" 

El campo de batalla en esta ocasión ademas de tener suelo firme, tiene tambien una piscina con agua cristalina.

Mike toma su primera pokebola y la lanza...

"Treckko!! Yo te elijo!!" 

El pokemon planta aparece...

Las estadisticas de Treckko aparecen en el panel de la plataforma roja

"Treckko: Planta. Nivel 33.

Ataque: 35

At. Especial: 39

Defensa: 31

Df. Especial: 29

Velocidad: 40"

Molly toma tambien su primera pokebola y la lanza...

"Torchic, yo te elijo!!" "Chiooooooo!!!" 

Las estadisticas de Torchic aparecen

"Torchic: Fuego. Nivel 34.

Ataque: 44

At. Especial: 45

Defensa: 35

Df. Especial: 37

Velocidad: 46"

"El entrenador verde elije a Treckko, mientras que la entrenadora roja elije a Torchic!!" dice el anunciador

El arbitro ordena

"Comienzen!!" "Torchic!! Usa lanzallamas!!" "Treckko, agilidad!!" 

Treckko obedece, esquivando el lanzallamas de Torchic... alguien podria pensar que las cosas se pondrian dificiles para Molly, sin embargo no fue asi, la diferencia era bastante logica entre ambos pokemon, asi que Molly aprovecho esta simple, pero buena oportunidad de quedar en ventaja

"Torchic, usa agilidad tu tambien!!" "Chiooooo!!!" "Oh no!! Treckko alejate de ahí!!" 

Sin embargo fue muy tarde, Torchic lanzo sus llamas y BLAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM... el panel del lado de Molly mostraba el mensaje "A critical hit!! Was super effective!!" dejando K.O a Treckko muy rapidamente

x_X "Treccc..." "Treckko no puede continuar, Torchic gana este round!!" dice el arbitro levantando la bandera roja 

"Que rapido señoras y señores!! Si es que ha pasado 1 minuto y ya la entrenadora roja, Molly, esta en ventaja por 1-0 gracias al lanzallamas de Torchic, una eleccion muy logica" se escucha por los altoparlantes

"Que rapido!! Molly ya esta en ventaja" dijo Kazumi, algo sorprendida "Si, bueno... la verdad es que fue bastante logico. No habia mucha sorpresa en saber quien iba a ganar, ambos tenian casi el mismo nivel, asi que por tipo debia de ganar Torchic" dijo Max "Creo que ese muchacho subestimo a Molly, pero sospecho que ahora si que comenzara la verdadera batalla" dijo Ash "Pues mas le vale que asi sea. Nuestra hija tendra un aspecto angelical, pero que no piensen que es debil!!" dijo Misty 

Tal como dijo Ash, el joven Mike saca su segunda pokebola y dice...

"Disculpame, hermosa Molly, la verdad pense que podria ganarte facilmente, pero ahora si que pelearemos en serio!! Sera fuego contra fuego, asi que Vulpix, yo te elijo!!" 

El pokemon zorro aparece entre rayos...

"Vuuuulll" 

Las estadisticas de Vulpix aparecen en el panel verde

"Vulpix: Fuego. Nivel 38.

Ataque: 40

At. Especial: 48

Defensa: 41

Df. Especial: 47

Velocidad: 55"

"El entrenador verde al parecer se ha tomado por fin la batalla en serio y elige a Vulpix!!" dice el relator

El publico comenta...

"Wow!! Esto se va a poner bueno, dos pokemon de fuego frente a frente!!"

"Ojala gane la jovencita Molly"

"Que estas diciendo? Se ve que ese Vulpix es mas fuerte!!"

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con ellos" - dice Ash al escuchar al publico - "esto sera muy interesante" "Espero que Molly tenga la suficiente fuerza para ganar" dice Kazumi "Yo se que si!!" dijo Max 

El arbitro ordena

"Sera Torchic contra Vulpix en el segundo round, comienzen!!" "Vulpix, usa pantalla de humo!!" ordena Mike "Vuuuuuuul" 

FSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Vulpix llena de humo el campo de batalla, y Torchic no puede ver nada, disminuyendo su presicion

"Wow!! Respetable publico!! El entrenador verde no se anda con chicas y ataca de inmediato ordenandole a Vulpix que use la pantalla de humo, y Torchic no puede ver nada!!" dice el relator

"Torchic, intenta un lanzallamas!!" 

Torchic utiliza el lanzallamas, pero las llamas ni siquiera alcanzan a Vulpix...

"Vulpix, usa ataque toxico!!" "Vuuuul" 

Vulpix lanza un ataque toxico y deja envenenado a Torchic, el panel muestra la condicion del pajaro de fuego con el mensaje "Poisoned"

"No puedo creerlo!! El Vulpix de ese muchacho puede usar ataques venenosos" dice Max "Molly tendra que hacer algo" dice Ash 

"Una jugada inteligente del entrenador verde, como el pokemon volador tiene ventaja, decide contrarrestar dicha ventaja haciendo que sea el veneno quien ataque indirectamente a Torchic!!" dice el relator por los altoparlantes

"Ay no!! que puedo hacer?? Torchic, usa picotazo!!" 

Torchic utiliza el picotazo y por suerte golpea a Vulpix, PAFFFF

Torchic esta envenenado y pierde energias....

"El veneno comienza a surtir efecto en Torchic, damas y caballeros!!" dice al relator

"Vulpix, lanzallamas!!!" ordena Mike "Vuuul!!!!" 

Vulpix obedece, y dispara un potente lanzallamas tan alto como puede... BLAAAAAMMMMM

"Torchic, vuela alto!!!" ordena Molly 

Torchic obedece y alcanza a evadir el ataque

Torchic sigue envenenado y ahora pierde mas energias que en el turno anterior...

"Que intenta hacer Molly? Torchic ahora tiene una baja presicion y encima esta envenenado, esto no se ve bien" dijo Max "Tendra que confiar en sus pokemon y ser fuerte si quiere salir victoriosa" dijo Ash "Torchic, usa vuelo!!!" ordena Molly 

Mike, sin embargo tiene una jugada reservada

"Vulpix, usa ataque de arena!!" "Vuuuuul" 

Fsssssssssssssssss, Vulpix lanza con sus patas traseras polvo a los ojos de Torchic y este no puede ver nada!!!

"Que hace????? Torchic se va a estrellar!!!" exclama Kazumi "Molly, tienes que detener el ataque!!!!" grita Max 

El publico esta preocupado en las gradas

"Ese pajarito va a chocar contra el suelo!!!"

"Esta round sera para Mike, el entrenador verde"

"La pelirroja no podra esta vez!!"

"Oh no!! Torchic!!!" exclaman todos en las gradas "Torchic!!! Elevate!!!! Cuidado con el suelo!!!!" ordena desesperadamente Molly "Chiiiiiiiooooooooooooo!!!!" 

Torchic aletea desesperado y se desvia como puede para no chocar..... como que puede, como que no puede..........

"Ayyy no!! no quiero ver!!!" dice Kazumi, tapandose los ojos "Ay no!! Torchic!! No quiero ver!!!" dijo Molly y se lleva las manos a la cara, extremadamente preocupada 

....

....

....

sin embargo, de PURO MILAGRO, Torchic no alcanzo a chocar con el suelo, fallo el ataque, pero al menos no se estrello...

Kazumi, Max, Misty, Ash y Tomy, se cayeron de su silla xDDD pero no al estilo anime, sino como que casi sufren un infarto xDDD y apenas levantandose

"Aaarrrhhhggggg... eso... estuvo cerca, muy cerca!!!" dijo Ash, mas relajado ^_^U "Ay no!!! que susto!!!" dijo Kazumi x_X "Ahhhggg... hizo que nos preocuparamos" dijo Max, con cara de Woobufett xDDD "Waaaahhyyyy... por poco y nos mata de un infarto" dijo Misty 

El publico respira aliviado...

"Que suerte!!! Ese pajarito no se estrello"

"Pobre entrenadora roja, como debe haberse preocupado"

"Yo estaria mas preocupado por ese Torchic, yo creo que la entrenadora roja debiera retirarlo esta vez"

Torchic pierde aun mas energias debido al veneno...

"Que emocionante, señoras y señores!!! Torchic se rehusa a perder, y justo cuando parecia que Vulpix ganaba este round!!!"

"Debemos acabar con esto, Vulpix, usa girofuego!!!" ordeno Mike "Vuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuul" 

Vulpix comenzo a cargar fuego en su hocico. Por su parte, Torchic comenzaba a sentirse mal, pero al mismo tiempo, se pudo ver fuego en sus ojos

- "Torchic se ve que no se rendira" dijo Kazumi

"El fuego furioso aumenta su poder de ataques especiales, asi que es la ultima oportunidad que tiene" dijo Ash 

Molly decide hacer el ultimo ataque con Torchic

"Torchic, usa lanzallamas lo mas fuerte que puedas!!!" "Chioooooooooooooo!!!" "Vulpix, lanza ya ese girofuego!!!" ordena Mike 

Ambos pokemon lanzan sus ataques..... BLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM

Sin embargo, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Torchic, el girofuego es un ataque con mas poder, de modo que sobrepasa el lanzallamas del pajarito y lo quema....

"Noooooo!!! Torchic!!!!!" exclama Molly 

Torchic, se desmayo, y quedo K.O

X_X "Chi.... oooo" 

El arbitro levanta la banderilla verde

"Torchic, no puede continuar, Vulpix es el ganador" 

"Wow!!!!! Que round, señoras y señores!!!!! Con poderosos ataques y una excelente estrategia, Vulpix gana este round y el entrenador verde, Mike, empata el encuentro 1-1!! " dice el relator

"Yeeeeaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" grita el publico, que estaba muy fascinado con la batalla

"Nooo!! ;__; snif... Torchic, mi pobrecito Torchic, como debe haber sufrido. Regresa" dice Molly, llorosa y llamando a Torchic a su pokebola "Molly, no te rindas!!!" dice Kazumi U_U "Que poderoso es!! Pero... pero.... no debo desesperarme!! Snif... No!!!! no me desesperare!!! Sacare mi segunda pokebola y continuare luchando" dice Molly, apenas calmandose 

Toma su segunda pokebola y la lanza

"Digglett, yo te elijo!!!" 

El pokemon topo aparece

"Digle diiig, digle diiig" 

Las estadisticas de Digglett aparecen en el panel rojo

"Digglett: Tierra. Nivel 25.

Ataque: 33

At. Especial: 30

Defensa: 25

Df. Especial: 28

Velocidad: 80"

"La entrenadora roja ha elegido a Digglet, el pokemon topo!!" dice el relator

El arbitro anuncia, levantando sus 2 banderas

"Comienzen!!" "Hermosa Molly, no derrames tus lagrimas. Quiero que des tu mejor esfuerzo. Y no creas que sere blando, porque estoy dando mi maximo esfuerzo. Y tampoco quiero que me subestimes, porque mi Vulpix le dara muy buena pelea a tu Digglett. Asi que sigamos dando lo mejor!!" dijo Mike "Que caballero es Mike" dijo Kazumi ¬_¬ "Si, claro....." dijo Max, con cara de fastidio xDDD ^_^U "Ji ji ji... vamos Max, tu eres muy caballero tambien, tienes una personalidad diferente, pero tambien eres una gran persona" dijo Kazumi, tratando de arreglar la cara de Max xDDDDDD "Si, claro, claro...." dijo Max, a quien no lo hacia reir ni 100 payasos xD Podia estar muy interesado en la batalla, pero apenas el joven Mike le dirigia la palabra a Molly, Max inmediatamente ponia una cara de 3 metros xDDD "Vamos Max, no me digas que estas celoso?" "Que??? No!!! yo solo quiero que Molly gane!!" "Bueno, esta bien, a mi solo me interesa Molly, que se ve divina!! ^_^ mirala que bonita!!" dijo Kazumi, con los ojos estrellados xDDD y sacandole fotos con su camara xDD 

Max reparo en las palabras de Kazumi: "mira que bonita se ve". Esto hizo que se quedara mirandola largo rato

La batalla comienza

"Vulpix!! Ataque rapido!!" ordeno Vulpix "Vuuuuul" 

Vulpix obedecio, y extrañamente, golpeo a Digglett PAFFF

"El entrenador verde no pierde el tiempo, y demostrando el alto nivel del round anterior, ordena a Vulpix que use un ataque rapido, damas y caballeros" dice el relator

"Creo que ese muchacho pillo fria a Molly otra vez" dijo Ash "Por que?" pregunto Max "El Vulpix de ese chico es un gran pokemon, pero aun asi su velocidad no debiera ser mayor que la de Digglett. Creo que Molly esta distraida" respondio Ash 

Molly recien se da cuenta de la situacion

"Ay no!! me distraje... Digglett usa arañazo!!" 

Digglett usa el arañazo y daña a Vulpix.... PAFFF

"La entrenadora roja no se queda atrás y utiliza el arañazo!!" dice el relator

Molly intenta aprovechar el momento y continua atacando

"Digglett, usa cuchillada!!" "Vulpix, embestida!!" ordena Mike antes "Vuuuulll" 

Vulpix embiste a Diglett primero.. PAFFFF

Luego Diglett realiza su ataque SLASSSHHHH

"Pero porque?? Porque mi Diglett no ataca antes si es mas rapido?" pensaba preocupada Molly "Molly tendra que esforzarse mas si quiere ganar" dijo Ash "Vamos Molly!!!! Tienes que ser fuerte!!!" grita Kazumi 

El publico comenta

"La novata esta en problemas"

"Y ese chico contra el que pelea, sera su novio?"

Al escuchar esto, Max puso su cara con la vena hinchada _+ XDDDD

"No seas tonto!! El novio es ese que esta sentado ahí"

Max se puso rojo xDDDD

"Diglett, usa excavar!!" ordena Molly "Mi Vulpix tambien puede hacer eso, Vulpix, excavar!!!" ordena Mike 

Diglett se entierra primero, y luego lo hace Vulpix.

"Wow!! Ambos pokemon han usado la excavacion, veamos quien ataca primero!!!" dice el relator

Diglett comienza su ataque y se puede ver el rastro de tierra suelta hacia Vulpix, pero falla

"Oppsss!! El ataque de Diglett ha fallado!!" dice el relator

Ahora se ve el rastro de tierra suelta que deja Vulpix avanzando hacia Diglett y PAAAAFFFFF

"Oh no!!! Diglett!!" dijo preocupada Molly 

La pelirroja estaba en problemas. Vulpix estaba siendo un oponente muy dificil de vencer

"Pero porque???? Porque cada vez que quiero atacar a Vulpix, este siempre se me adelanta!!!???" 

Molly no hallaba que hacer, hasta que de pronto... su pecho otra vez brillo...

"... Vulpix, usa excavar otra vez!!" dice Mike, mientras Molly trata de descubrir porque tiene tantos problemas 

Vulpix se entierra...

.... y mientras su pecho brilla, puede sentir que Vulpix esta debajo de ella

"Ya se!!! El sacerdote me lo dijo!!" penso 

Recordo las palabras del sacerdote: "Tienes que trabajar codo a codo con tus pokemon"

"Esto me lo enseño mi papá: Diglett!! Usa magnitud!!!" 

Molly pudo ver como Vulpix estaba enterrado

"Digle diiig" 

Diglett giro sobre si mismo y ondas sismicas concentricas se expandieron en un radio medio y formo un movimiento de magnitud 7!!! PAAAFF PAAAFFFF!!!!!!!!! PAAAAAFFFFFFFF!!!!!! Mientras el panel mostraba el mensaje "Critical hit!!!"

"Oh no!!! Vulpix!!!!" "Excelente!!!!! Molly recordo lo que le enseñe!!! El ataque de magnitud causa el doble de daño si el pokemon esta enterrado por usar excavar!! " dice Ash 

Vulpix apenas se levanta de entre la tierra suelta que quedo debido a la onda sismica, el ataque magnitud le causo un grave daño...

"Wowwwww!!!! Que ataque!!! Señoras y señores!!! Eso echa por tierra la estrategia del entrenador verde, el ataque magnitud de Diglett tiene a Vulpix a muy mal traer" dice el relator

Vulpix apenas podia mantenerse en pie....

"(Vaya!! Pense que ya tenia este round ganado, pero esta hermosa chica me ha detenido en seco con ese ataque, me ha bajado de mi nube, creo que se dio cuenta a tiempo de sus capacidades...)" pensaba asombrado Mike 

Molly estaba esperando el siguiente ataque, al parecer ya habia vuelto a su nivel normal... pero...

"No tiene caso que siga, Vulpix esta muy debilitado por ese ataque que hiciste y continuar luchando con el seria solo para hacerlo sufrir, admito que tu Diglett tiene ahora la ventaja, asi que Vulpix, regresa!! Señor arbitro, no continuare con Vulpix" dice Mike 

El arbitro levanta la banderilla roja

- "El entrenador verde decide retirar a Vulpix, Diglett es el ganador"

Mike abre su pokebola y Vulpix entra en ella...

"El entrenador Mike, ha decidido retirar a Vulpix. El ataque de Diglett fue muy fuerte como para que continuara con su pokemon y la entrenadora roja, Molly se pone nuevamente en ventaja 2-1" dice el relator por los altoparlantes

El publico comenta

"Ese ataque fue muy inteligente"

"Vulpix tenia la pelea ganada, pero la entrenadora aprovecho la ventaja de Digglet en el suelo"

"Se ve que ese chico es muy bueno con sus pokemon, no quiso seguir arriesgando a Vulpix" dijo Misty "Ademas si lo hacia el jurado le hubiera dado un voto de doble reprobacion. Con tres queda descalificado" dijo Ash "Que bien!! Solo 1 mas y Molly clasificara a la segunda fase!!" dijo Kazumi "Vamos Molly, tu puedes hacerlo!!" dice Max 

Mike se dirige a Molly

"Hermosa Molly, me tienes cautivado. No solo por tu hermosura sino que ademas por tu sorprendente capacidad. Estaba luchando con mi mayor nivel, y pensaba que podria ganarle a tu Diglett, pero me has bajado de la nube y me he dado cuenta que tendre que esforzarme aun mas... " dice Mike 

Toma su tercera pokebola y la lanza a la piscina en el centro de la arena

"Gyarados!!! Yo te elijo!!!" 

El pokemon dragon del mar aparece....

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!" 

Las estadisticas aparecen de inmediato en el panel de la plataforma verde

"Gyarados: Agua/Volador. Nivel 50

Ataque: 67

At. Especial: 72

Defensa: 41

Df. Especial: 46

Velocidad: 55"

"Y finalmente el entrenador verde envia a su mejor pokemon, a juzgar por las estadisticas, señoras y señores!!! El poderoso Gyarados!!!" dice el relator

El arbitro levanta sus 2 banderas y dice

"Comienzen!!!" 

Mike no pierde el tiempo y ordena de inmediato

"Gyarados!!! Rayo burbuja!!!!" "Grrrrrrrr!!!!" 

Gyarados lanza el rayo burbuja contra Diglett 

Blub Blub Blub Blub Blub Blub Blub!!!! PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF!!!!

El panel de la plataforma verde dice "Super effective!!!"

Diglett ni siquiera alcanzo a defenderse y quedo K.O!!!!

"Oh no!! Diglett!!!" 

- x_X "Di.glettt"

"Diglett no puede continuar, Gyarados es el ganador" dice el arbitro levantando la bandera verde 

"Wowwww!!! Esto se pone emocionante, respetable publico!!!! Gyarados acaba facilmente con Diglett y el entrenador verde Mike, otra vez empata el marcador 2-2!!! La entrenadora novata, Molly tiene la presion esta vez. Este sera el round decisivo!!!!" dice el relator

"Ay no!! que batalla mas apretada" dice Kazumi "Digglett a decir verdad no tenia mucho que hacer contra Gyarados" dice Ash "Se ve que ese Gyarados es muy poderoso, me pregunto que pokemon de Molly podra hacerle frente" dice Max 

Molly al parecer tenia el pokemon indicado para luchar contra Gyarados

"Ay!! Por favor, tienes que dar lo mejor de ti, confio en que podemos hacerlo!!" pensaba Molly mientras tomaba su ultima pokebola 

Apunta hacia la piscina y la lanza....

"Dolphine, yo te elijo!!!" 

El pokemon delfin aparece en medio del agua de la piscina del centro de la arena... SPLASSHHH

^_^ "Dooolphhh" 

Las estadisticas de Dolphine aparecen en la plataforma

"Dolphine: Agua/Oscuro. Nivel 48.

Ataque: 56

At. Especial: 70

Defensa: 48

Df. Especial: 55

Velocidad: 60"

"La entrenadora Molly a elegido a Dolphine, un pokemon que se ve tan fuerte como Gyarados!!" dice el relator

"Ay!!! Espero que pueda lograrlo!!" dice Kazumi "El relator tiene razon, estan muy parejos" dijo Max "Asi es, aunque Dolphine tiene un nivel un poco menor, sin embargo con menos nivel compensa mejor el ataque normal y las defensas. Tiene menor ataque que Gyarados, pero mejor defensa y tambien mejor velocidad, aunque si comparamos los ataques especiales es mejor Gyarados que Dolphine, y ademas tiene mas nivel.... mmmmm esto sera muy dificil, Molly tendra que arriesgar nada mas" dice Ash, preocupado, pero a la vez muy interesado "Que bueno que Molly haya dejado a su mejor pokemon para el final. Todo dependera de los ataques que puedan hacer" dice Misty "Vamos hermana!!! Tu puedes!!!" dice fuertemente Tomy 

En el estadio no vuela ni una mosca, todos estan expectantes, algunos se comen las uñas. La situacion era tensa, la batalla era muy pareja

El publico comenta

"Quien ira a ganar, quien ira a ganar??"

"Ojala que la entrenadora Molly gane"

"No lo creo, Mike se ve mejor que ella"

El arbitro levanta ambas banderas

"Comienzen!!!" "Gyarados, usa danza de la lluvia!!" ordena Mike "Grrrrrrrr!!" 

Gyarados se contonea y una nube se pone sobre la piscina y comienza a llover

"La lluvia aumenta el poder de los ataques de los pokemon de agua en un 10%, pero no le veo la utilidad en este caso, ya que con eso no solo Gyarados aumentara el poder de sus ataques especiales de agua, sino que tambien Dolphine. Que pretendera?" dijo Ash "Dolphine!! Agilidad!!!" ordena Molly "Dooolph" 

Dolphine comienza a moverse mas rapido

"Eso si es una buena idea!! Dolphine normalmente es muy rapido, pero ahora que esta en el agua podra a provechar su velocidad al 100%" dijo Max "Gyarados, embestida!!" "Grrrrrrr!!!" 

Gyarados, obedece... PAAAAAFFFF

"Dolphine, embestida tu tambien!!" "Doolph" 

Dolphine embiste mucho mas fuerte que Gyarados... PAFFFF

"Gyarados, usa chorro de agua!!!" "Grrrrrrrrrr!!!" 

Gyarados usa un chorro de agua tan potente que saca a Dolphine del agua y lo embiste contra la plataforma... PAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFF

"Que ataques tan sorprendentes!!! Gyarados embiste fuertemente usando su propio chorro de agua!!!" dice el relator

"Que Gyarados, tan fuerte pero no me rendire. Dolphine, usa ataque de mordida!!!" "Doooolphhhhhhhhh" 

El delfin se acerca a Gyarados y le da un fuerte mordisco... CRACCCKKKK, el panel muestra el mensaje "Critical Hit!!!"

"Woww!! Que ataque de bocado!! Gyarados lo ha sentido!!"

"Dolphine es del tipo agua y oscuro, y como el ataque de mordida es del mismo tipo su poder se multiplica por 1,5." Dice Ash "Pero ese Gyarados aun se ve muy firme" dice Max "Muy bien, ese delfin no se rinde con facilidad Gyarados, ataque furia dragon!!!!!!" 

El publico comenta

"Ya viste? Usara la furia dragon!!"

"Pobre delfin"

"Esto sera el fin de la entrenadora roja, y a mi que me gustaba"

"Gyarados... usa furia dragon, ahora!!!" "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!" 

El agua de la gran piscina comienza a arremolinarse... y un tornado levanta el agua y a Dolphine muy arriba

Y luego cae pesadamente al agua SPLASSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

"Dolphine!!!!! Resiste por favor!!!"" "Ataque furia dragon!!! Era de esperarse!!" dijo Kazumi "Ese Dolphine, no creo que haya resistido" "Ay no!! mi delfincito!! ;__;" dice Molly, muy amargada porque piensa que ya todo se habia terminado 

Sin embargo...

^_^ "Dooollpphhh" "Dolphine!!! Estas bien??? Que alegria!!!" 

Dolphine de alguna manera logro resistir el ataque furia dragon

"Esto es increible señoras y señores!! El Dolphine de la entrenadora roja aun no ha sido derrotado!!"

"No puedo creerlo!! Vaya!! Esta hermosa dama es muy fuerte, cada vez estoy mas cautivadoooo!!!" dice Mike "Dolphine, usa agilidad otra vez!!!" "Dooollph!!!" 

Dolphine se mueve muy rapido y se coloca detrás de Gyarados

"Dolphine, ahora usa hidro bomba!!!" "Dooopplhhh!! Blu Blu Blu Blu Blu Blu Blu Blu Blu Blu!!!!!!" 

El fuerte ataque de hidrobomba golpea por atras y Gyarados cae al agua. SPLAASSHHHHH

Continua lloviendo..

"Yo tampoco me rendire facilmente, estimada Molly. Gyarados, hiper rayo!!!!" ordena Mike "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!" 

Gyarados carga una gran bola de energia y BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM!!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!! Impacta en pleno centro de la piscina donde estaba Dolphine, el impacto fue tan fuerte que salto una gran cantidad de agua hacia donde estaba Molly SPLAAAAASHHHHH

Quedando toda empapada....

"Aaaayyy!!! Noooo!! Miren como quede!!!" ^_^U "Opps... disculpa hermosa y adorada Molly, fue sin querer" se disculpa Mike ¬_¬ "Si, claro...." dice ella 

Molly quedo tan mojada, que el agua hizo que su ropa humeda se ajustara mas a su cuerpo.... con las consiguientes miradas del publico masculino hacia ella xDDDDDDDDDD

"Oigan, miren, que linda es!!!"

"Si, ya lo sabia, se los dije: tiene una linda figura"

_+ "Oigan!! Que rayos estan mirando!!!" dice Max, airadamente xDDDDD 

"Ya viste? Es el novio"

"Si, debe ser el"

El relator dice por los altoparlantes

"El ataque de hiper rayo fue tan potente que el agua que salio fuera de la piscina ha dejado empapada a la entrenadora roja, claro que le ha ocasionado un incidente algo... borchornoso. Por lo menos toda esa agua ha permitido soportar el calor que hace ahora"

Molly se sacude como puede el agua... y Dolphine aparece como si nada, el hiper rayo no impacto en el...

"Que suerte, el hiper rayo no impacto en Dolphine" dijo Ash "Y como ocurrio eso?" pregunta Kazumi "Si hubiera impactado en el pokemon de Molly, no hubiera saltado toda esa agua y Dolphine estaria derrotado" dijo Max, respondiendo por Ash "Si, eso es" "Muy bien, tu te lo has buscado. Dolphine, ataque de surf!!!!" dice Molly "Doooooooplhhhhh" 

El delfin genera una GRAN ola y SPLAAAAAAAAAAASHHHHHHHHHHHHH arrastra a Gyarados fuera de la piscina... PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFF cayendo en el suelo... la ola no solo arrastro a Gyarados sino que tambien a Mike, dejandolo empapado xDDDDD

"Aagggghhh.... blub... eso fue muy refrescante!! Con todo el calor que hace.. Gyarados, vuelve al agua" 

Gyarados vuelve al agua, aunque estaba exhausto, atacado por esa gran ola y ademas el hiper rayo lo dejo muy cansado, y para colmo no le hizo nada al delfin...

"Muy bien, esto sera definitivo, Gyarados, hidro bomba!!!" 

Gyarados trato de obedecer, pero... el hiper rayo lo dejo muy cansado

"Dolphine, hidro bomba!!" "Dooolphhh... Blu Blu Blu Blu Blu Blu Blu Blu Blu Blu Blu" 

SPLASSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH.... el agua impacto fuertemente en el pokemon....

Gyarados aun no cae...

"(Ay no... ese Gyarados no se cae con nada!!!)" piensa Molly 

La batalla se habia alargado demasiado, Dolphine y Gyarados frente a frente, esperando la siguiente orden de sus entrenadores. Mike parecia listo para atacar. Molly no sabia que siguiente ataque usar, uno de los dos solamente ganaria...

El publico expentante, esperaba el descenlace de la batalla

Kazumi, Max y la familia de Molly, estaba atentos....

... hasta que....

SPLASSSSHHHH... Gyarados cae al agua... quedando flotando, exhausto....

x_X "Grrrr....." 

El arbitro levanta la bandera roja....

"Gyarados no puede continuar. Dolphine es el ganador. La ganadora de esta batalla es la entrenadora roja Molly Ketchum!!!" 

La tension al fin desaparecio....

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh" exclama el publico....

^_^!!!!!! "Ganamos!!! Dolphine, ganamos!!!!" ^_^ "Doooplhhhhh!!!" dice alegremente el delfin "Vivaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Molly gano!!!!!!!!!" grita Kazumi "Clasifico!!!! Molly clasifico a la segunda fase!!!!!!!!! geniaaaaaaaaal" exclama Max, levantando sus brazos "Esa es nuestra Molly!!!!!!! Bieeeeeeeeeeeeen!!!" grita Misty "Estamos orgullosos de ti!!" dijo Ash 

Tomy salta las gradas, corriendo hacia la plataforma roja, Kazumi y Max, en un arrebato de algarabia lo siguen, estaban demasiado felices por la clasificacion de Molly

"Hermana!! Felicitaciones!!!" dice Tomy "Gracias!! Tomy!! Gracias!!!" dice Molly abrazando a su hermano menor 

"Que final damas y caballeros!!! Con un efectivo ataque de hidro bomba, Dolphine derrota a Gyarados y le da la victoria a su entrenadora por 3-2. Y gracias a eso, la entrenadora novata, Molly, clasifica a los octavos de final!!!" dice el relator

Ambos entrenadores se bajan de las plataformas...

"Vamos hermanito, vamos a los vestidores, necesito secarme" dice Molly "Claro!!" dice el 

Molly y Tomy van camino a los vestidores, pero en eso...

"Espera!! Espera un momento" dice Mike "Si? Dime" "Solo queria decirte que estoy asombrado por tu buen nivel, sacaste lo mejor de tus pokemon, pero mas que eso.... quede asombrado por tu hermosura. Estoy cautivado" ·_· "Eh?? Este... gracias..." "Solo queria decirte que desde el primer momento en que te vi, quede cautivado y estoy seguro que eres una persona encantadora..." |_|U "Este... bueno... yo no se... debieras preguntarle a otras personas" dice Molly, incomoda "Estoy seguro que si, me has cautivado de inmediato, y solo queria preguntarte..." ·_· "Eh? Que cosa?" "... si hay alguna posibilidad de que ocupe un lugar en tu corazon...." O_O "Queeeeeee?? No!!!! este yo...." 

Molly quedo de piedra xDDD las palabras del joven Mike eran serio, pero ella sentia que no podia aceptar algo asi... por alguna razon......

"No!! este... yo no puedo porque........" 

Mike estaba expentante...

"Lo siento... yo....... no" dijo Molly "Ya veo U_U... " - dice resignado - "Ya tienes a alguien ¿no es asi?" "Que???? No!!! bueno... este...." 

En eso, llegan Kazumi y Max xDDDD (y vieran la cara que puso el xDDDDDDD)

¬_¬+ "Molly, algun problema? Este chico te esta molestando?" dice Max, con la vena hinchada xDDDDD 

Molly instintivamente se pone detrás de Max, como para que el la proteja

Max, se puso rojo de inmediato xDDDDD

"Ay!! Disculpame Max, no era mi intencion... no te preocupes, este chico no me esta molestando, solo me esta felicitando por mi victoria" "Ya veo....." 

Mike, entendio

"Entiendo.... lo sabia, y con razon, si eres muy linda... Bueno, muchas felicidades por tu victoria. Tus pokemon son muy habiles. Te dire algo, al principio te subestime, pero me di cuenta que eres muy buena, continua asi y llegaras lejos, adios y suerte!!" se despidio Mike 

Pero no sin antes, decirle algo a Max

"Amigo, veo que eres muy afortunado. Te felicito!!" le dijo Mike, despidiendose de Max "Que??? No!! te equivocas!!!" 

PAAAFFFF...

Kazumi le pega un coscorron a Max

X_@ "Porque me golpeas!!!!???" "No tienes porque ser tan quisquilloso!!!" le grita Kazumi "Yo no soy quisquilloso!!!" "Bueno, sera mejor que vayamos a los vestidores, si no te secas, te resfriaras" le dice Kazumi a Molly 

Una vez que iban caminando, Kazumi y Max iban discutiendo

"Eres un quisquilloso!!!" "Y tu eres una comadreja!!" _+ "No soy una comadreja!!!" "Entonces no me digas que soy quisquilloso" "Siempre te pones asi cuando se trata de Molly!!!" "Que??? Estas paranoica!!!" "Yo paranoica???" 

XDDDDDDDD

Molly se quedo detrás, pensando en lo ultimo

"Que me pasa???" 

Mientras pensaba en lo que Mike le pregunto: "ya tienes a alguien, no es asi?" una voz desagradable se dirige hacia ella...

"Oye tu!!! Estupida!!!" 

Molly de inmediato se olvido del asunto anterior, y miro hacia atrás.... por desgracia, era Rott

"Quien te crees que eres... que??? Rott?? Que haces aquí??" 

Max y Kazumi dejaron de discutir, y al oir la voz de Rott, se acercaron a Molly de inmediato

"Ja ja!! Que que hago aquí? Pues yo tambien acabo de clasificar a los octavos de final" "No!! no es posible!!! Tu participando aquí???" dice Molly "Pues si no me crees, eres mas estupida de lo que pense, ya que soy un GRAN entrenador" "No nos hagas reir!! Cualquiera que te conozca diria que robaste esas medallas para participar aquí!!!" dijo Kazumi "Pues si que son unos tontos, no saben nada. Tu amiga es una fracasada, solo clasifico de pura suerte" "Escucha tarado, acaso has venido aquí solo a insultar? Molly esta vez no te pegara una cachetada porque si no quedaria descalificada, pero yo no estoy participando en la liga, asi que facilmente puedo darte tu merecido ahora mismo!!!" dijo Max, desafiante 

Rott dio un paso atrás, Max era cosa seria....

"Grrrr...!!! no!!! " "Acaso ya te acobardaste, como siempre?" "Nada de eso!! Solo vine a decirle a esta pelirroja que su suerte ya se termino!!" "Como que suerte??? Molly es mucho mejor que tu!!! Y que te hace pensar que su participacion termino en la liga?" le desafio Kazumi "Acaso son tontos? No saben que una vez termina la ultima batalla, hacen de inmediato el sorteo de participantes para los octavos de final?" "Por supuesto que no, eso ya lo se!!" dice Molly "Entonces sabras de lo que estoy hablando cuando mires el tablero gigante del estadio, alli" dijo Rott, señalando un gran tablero de publicidad del estadio, en donde podia leerse "BATALLAS OCTAVOS DE FINAL" 

Los ojos de Molly recorrieron el tablero de arriba abajo y pudo ver con sorpresa, que en el septimo lugar dice: "Molly vs Rott"

"Queeeeeeeeeeeeee???" exclamo Kazumi "No puedo creerlo!!" exclama Max "Tendre que enfrentarme contigo!!!" dijo Molly "Asi es, fracasada, mañana nos enfrentaremos, y te mandare a tu casa llorando, JA JA JA JA!!!!!" dijo antipaticamente el desagradable gordo 

Mientras se alejaba, Max le dijo a Molly

"No le prestes atencion Molly, eres mucho mejor que el, y no sabe lo que esta diciendo" dijo Max "Molly, estamos contigo, no te preocupes. Ese malhablado y malnacido no seguira burlandose de ti!!" le dijo Kazumi, apoyandola "La batalla que tendra ese tonto de Rott conmigo, juro que jamas la olvidara!!!" dice Molly 

Los sorteos de la liga Sky han decidido que Molly tenga que enfrentarse con Rott en los octavos de final. Nuestra amiga nunca ha podido ganarle a este desagradable gordinflon. Podra ella cobrarse revancha? No se pierdan el proximo capitulo!!!

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA....

*************************************************************************

La respuesta: Lugia!!

*************************************************************************

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Hola chicos!! He estado bastante ocupado, y con algo de flojera, se suponia que pronto les traeria estos capitulos pero bueno, mejor no sigo priometiendo nada xDDD (ya me parezco a otro xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD)

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y que se hayan dado cuenta que entre Molly y Max cada vez hay mas onda xD

PROXIMO CAPITULO: UNA DULCE VENGANZA

PRONTO: THE NEW MASTERS GENERATION 2da Temporada: El Campeonato Elite.


	23. Una dulce venganza

En el capitulo anterior, Molly logra ganar la cuarta batalla y gracias a ello logra clasificar a los octavos de final del campeonato Sky. Una vez que termina la batalla, se da cuenta que su proximo rival de la segunda fase sera nada mas y nada menos que Rott, quien por caprichos del destino acabo convirtiendose en un desagradable archirrival de Molly, ya que su arrogancia es percibida por todos y se las arregla para siempre insultar a nuestra amiga. Esta es la oportunidad de ponerlo en su lugar, ¿Podra Molly derrotarlo?

**************************************************************************

CAPITULO 23: UNA DULCE VENGANZA

La pregunta de hoy: El pokemon dios del rayo.

**************************************************************************

Es de noche...

Molly se coloca una pijama en su habitacion junto a Kazumi, quien a su vez se colocaba una "atrevida" ropa de dormir xDDD (no miren pervertidos!!! XDDDDDD)

Molly estaba muy callada antes de irse a dormir

* "En que piensas Molly?" pregunta Kazumi "Mañana me enfrentare con Rott... no se como pudo llegar al campeonato, pero ese pedante ya me tiene harta!!! Siempre se la pasa molestando e insultandome _ " responde la pelirroja 

Kazumi noto la molestia de Molly

"Estas enfadada verdad?" "Por supuesto que si!!! Nunca le he podido ganar a ese gordo asqueroso!!! Y para colmo siempre se burla de mi por eso" "Debes calmarte, debes pensar primero que es un rival mas de todos los que participan, pero en esta ocasión debes poner tu maximo empeño para derrotarlo, si te concentras muy bien, podras derrotarlo muy facilmente ^_^ siempre lo he dicho: ese fanfarron es un pesimo entrenador, yo tampoco entiendo como es que ha llegado hasta aquí, pero puedo asegurarte que es muy malo como entrenador, ya que para empezar trata pesimo a sus pokemon y ademas no explota ninguna habilidad de ellos. Tu eres mucho mejor que el, pero no le has podido ganar porque te desesperas con mucha facilidad debido a tu ansiedad por ganarle" le explico Kazumi "De verdad crees eso?" ^_^ "Por supuesto!! Ya veras que puedes ganarle, es tu oportunidad!!" "Gracias amiga ^_^ " - dijo Molly muy contenta por las palabras de Kazumi, y luego empuñando su mano, se juramento - " Mañana sera diferente!!! Juro que mañana me las pagara todas juntas" 

Ambas chicas se metieron en sus sabanas y se quedaron dormidas......

*********************************************************************************

Al dia siguiente....

El relator anuncia por los altoparlantes...

"Muy buenos dias respetable publico, al estadio Sky!!! Nos encontramos en la septima batalla de los octavos de final de este campeonato Sky. Hace aparicion en la plataforma amarilla, el entrenador Rott de ciudad Paleta"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" se escuchaba que gritaba un sector de la gente en las gradas, que apoyaba a Rott, al parecer eran amigos suyos...

"No puedo creer que ese gordo asqueroso tenga una fanaticada que lo apoye. Pense que en pueblo Paleta todos conocian la mala reputacion que tiene este tarado" dijo Kazumi "Debe ser del sector marginal de ciudad Paleta, es el sector que esta mas directamente conectado con Pueblo Colinas, y recuerden que dicho pueblo no tiene policia, asi que los bandidos hacen de las suyas ahí, seguramente por eso lo apoyan" dijo Ash "Ya veo... Molly no solo luchara contra Rott, sino que ademas tendra el publico en contra" dijo Max "Pero Molly se ha hecho popular ultimamente!! Hay publico que la apoya" dijo Kazumi "Pero no siempre la misma gente es la que asiste a todas las batallas" dijo Ash 

El anunciador continua hablando por los altoparlantes...

"... en la plataforma azul, aparece la entrenadora Molly Ketchum, tambien de ciudad Paleta, damas y caballeros. Se dice que estos 2 jovenes son rivales en su ciudad natal"

El publico que no apoyaba a Rott, comentaba

"Miren, es la novata pelirroja, clasifico a la segunda fase"

"He escuchado sobre ella, dicen que es hija de Ash Ketchum, el famoso maestro pokemon"

"Es muy bonita"

"Y como no!! ademas de bonita debe tener talento, ya que es hija de Ash"

Ya todo estaba dispuesto, Molly estaba ansiosa porque el combate comenzara ya

"Vamos Molly!! Tu puedes derrotarlo!!" le gritaba Kazumi "Vamos Molly!! Pateale el trasero a ese tarado!!" le animaba Max 

El publico al escuchar los animos de Max y Kazumi, comentaba

"Oigan, y quien es el otro?"

"Se llama Rott, dicen que ha robado algunas medallas"

"Que bajo!! En ese caso prefiero apoyar a la chica"

El publico que apoyaba a Rott, los encaro

"Que diablos estan hablando? Rott es mucho mejor que esa tonta!! Acabara con ella facilmente"

"Apuesto que esta aquí solo porque es hijita de su papa"

El publico que era neutral, tambien comenzo a discutir

"De que rayos hablan!! Si es tan mala como dicen, entonces porque su Rott siempre se escuchan malos comentarios de el?"

"En cambio de la novata no se escuchan malos comentarios!!"

El publico estaba dividido, una parte apoyaba a Rott y la otra apoyaba a Molly

El arbitro dio la orden

"Comienzen!!"

Molly lanza su primera pokebola...

"Torchic!! Yo te elijo!!" 

El pajaro de fuego aparece entre rayos

"Chiooooo" 

Las estadisticas de Torchic aparecen en la plataforma azul

"Torchic: Fuego. Nivel 35.

Ataque: 46

At. Especial: 47

Defensa: 37

Df. Especial: 39

Velocidad: 48"

El anunciador dice

"La entrenadora azul ha elegido a Torchic, un pokemon de fuego"

Rott lanza su primera pokebola

"JA JA!! Que estupida, que tarada eres, te acabare de inmediato con mi pokemon. Croconaw, sal ya!!" dijo Rott, obligando a su pokemon a salir 

Croconaw aparece

"Croooocccc" 

Las estadisticas de Croconaw aparecen en el panel de la plataforma amarilla

"Croconaw: Agua. Nivel 39.

Ataque: 50

At. Especial: 47

Defensa: 45

Df. Especial: 49

Valocidad: 40"

"Ooohhh... el entrenador amarillo ha elegido a Croconaw" dice el relator

"Pero que manera de llamar a su pokemon, lo obligo a salir, asi no se debe hacer" observo Ash "Croconaw!!! Tienes ventaja contra ese pokemon de fuego, si no lo derrotas quiere decir entonces que eres un imbecil!!!!!!!!!" amenazo Rott a su pokemon U_U "Croooccc" dijo el pokemon, resignado "Ahora entiendo lo que dicen, chicos, ese muchacho trata pesimo a sus pokemon, no les tiene ni una pizca de respeto" dijo Ash, dirigiendose a Max y Kazumi "Es por eso que lo decimos siempre, ese chico es muy malo" respondieron ellos "Croconaw!! Usa chorro de agua!!" "Crooocccc blu blub lub" "Torchic!! Elevate!!" ordeno Molly 

Torchic obedece y vuela alto, de modo que el agua no llega tan alto

"Oooppsss... Torchic se ha elevado por los cielos y el agua de Croconaw no puede llegar tan alto, y falla su ataque" dice el relator por los altoparlantes

"Grrrr.... Croconaw estupido!!! Tienes que lanzar agua mas fuerte!!!" le grito Rott a su pokemon 

Molly ordena

"Torchic!! Atacalo usando el vuelo!!" "Chioooooooo" 

Torchic bajo en picada, usando vuelo, y golpea a Croconaw... PAAAFFFFF

"Con mucha habilidad, la entrenadora azul aprovecha el vuelo de su Torchic y ataca a Croconaw!!" dice el anunciador

"Grrrr!!! Maldita pelirroja. Croconaw imbecil, lanzale un chorro de agua a ese pajarraco malditooooo!!!" grito Rott a su pokemon 

Croconaw a regañadientes disparo el chorro de agua con mucha furia

Blub Blub Blub Blub Blub Blub Blub Blub

SPLASSSHHHHH

El impacto dio de lleno en Torchic

"Ehhh????" exclamo Molly sorprendida, abriendo sus ojos 

El ataque fue tan sorpresivo, y con tanta furia, que Torchic quedo K.O

x_x "Chi...ooooo" 

El arbitro levanta la bandera amarilla y anuncia

"Torchic no puede continuar, Croconaw es el ganador" 

"Que sorpresa, respetable publico!! La entrenadora azul, Molly, tenia dominio de la situacion, sin embargo un desesperado ataque de Croconaw deja arriba al entrenador amarillo, Rott, por 1-0" dice el anunciador por los altoparlantes del estadio

"Eso es!!! Acaba con esa maldita pelirroja, JA JA JA JA!!!" decian los que apoyaban a Rott

"Buuuuuuu!!! Esa pelirroja no es nadie!! JA JA JA JA" decian otros que tambien apoyaban a Rott

U_U "No puede ser, Rott ya esta arriba en el marcador" dijo Kazumi "Te apuesto que fue solo suerte, ese tonto trata tan mal a su pokemon, que este hizo un ataque potente solo por la ira acumulada por el rencor que le tiene a su entrenador" dijo Ash "Eso es!! Seguramente Molly acabara con el" dijo Max "No te desanimes Molly!! Tu puedes!!!" le animaba Kazumi 

Rott se burla de Molly

"JA JA!!! Ya viste, estupida? Eres una fracasada!!! No solo eres una estupida sino que ademas una farsante!! JA JA!!" dijo Rott, y ademas haciendole un gesto obsceno con el dedo medio (supongo que se lo imaginan xD) _+!!! "Uuuyyyy!!! Ese gordo tarado!!! OYE!!! Que te pasa??? Eres un grosero!!!!" grito Kazumi, muy enfadada "Maldito Rott!! Nada mas dejen que le ponga las manos encima, le dare su merecido!!" exclamo Max tambien "Ese gordo de pacotilla se esta pasando de listo!!! Quien diablos se cree para insultar asi a nuestra Molly!!!" exclamo Misty, enojada "Maldito gordo!! Quien te crees???" exclamo tambien Tomy "Ese chico no es mas que un farsante, pero estoy seguro que Molly lo vencera" dijo Ash, enojado, pero sin perder la calma y confiando en su hija 

El anunciador dice por los altoparlantes

"El jurado de la liga Sky le llama la atencion al entrenador amarillo por su falta de educacion y por su falta de etica"

"Bah!!! A quien le importa el jurado!! Tomen esto!!" dijo Rott, haciendoles tambien el gesto obsceno con el dedo y ademas golpeandose el trasero, como desafiandolos 

El anunciador repite...

"El jurado reprueba por segunda vez el comportamiento del entrenador amarillo, Rott, a la tercera quedara descalificado!!"

- "Bah!! Esta bien, solo lo hare porque si no, me descalificaran, mejor le ganare a esta chiquilla estupida!! JA JA" dijo Rott, con una arrogancia y mala educacion unicas U_U

El resto del publico comentaba en las gradas...

"Ese Rott es un maleducado"

"Y es un gordo feo, yo prefiero a la entrenadora pelirroja"

"Estoy seguro que se repondra ella"

"Si, ademas ya vieron como ese gordo trata a sus pokemon? Es un grosero!!"

"Si, apoyemos a la jovencita!!"

"Vamos pelirroja!! acaba con ese gordo!!"

"Si, pateale el trasero!!"

Molly estaba molesta. En sus verdes ojos, solo se veia fuego, su mano estaba empuñada. A pesar de estar enojadisima y perdiendo 1-0, aun asi no perdio la calma... tomo su segunda pokebola y la lanzo...

"Pichu, yo te elijo!!" 

El pequeño ratoncito electrico cachorro, pero ahora se veia mas grande, aparece...

^_^ "Pichuuuuuuu" 

Las estadisticas de Pichu aparecen en el panel de la plataforma azul

"Pichu: Electrico. Nivel 19

Ataque: 25

At. Especial: 27

Defensa: 18

Df. Especial: 16

Velocidad: 39"

"Pero que agallas!! Usara a Pichu!!" exclama Max "Pichu? No sera muy cachorrito para pelear? Es solo de nivel 19, mientras que el Croconaw de Rott es de nivel 39!!" dijo Kazumi "No se preocupen, Misty y yo lo cuidamos mientras ustedes viajaban, y creanme, se ha vuelto muy fuerte. Ademas una cosa son las estadisticas y otra es lo que realmente puedes lograr si realmente te lo propones" dijo Ash 

"La entrenadora Molly ha elegido al pequeño Pichu" dijo el anunciador

El arbitro ordena

"Pichu vs Croconaw, comienzen!!" "JA JA!! Esta fracasada si que es una imbecil!!! Manda a ese asqueroso peluche a pelear, es una basura!!" se burlo Rott "Te enseñare quien es en realidad la basura, Pichu, usa impactrueno lo mas fuerte que puedas!!!" ordeno Molly "Chuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!" 

Pichu comenzo a esforzarse, y cada vez sus mejillas se llenaban con mas y mas chispas hasta que...... ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!! BOOOOMMMM!!!!!!

En el panel azul se podia ver que decia: "Critical hit!!!"

"Esooooooo!!!! Yeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" grito el publico con mucha alegria

Croconaw no pudo contra el ataque de Pichu, e inmediatamente quedo K.O

"Vaya!!!!!! Que gran ataque señoras y señores!! El pequeño Pichu utilizo un gran impactrueno y ha derrotado a Croconaw de un solo golpe!!! Ahora la entrenadora azul empata el encuentro, quedando 1-1" dijo el relator

^_^ "Muy bien Pichu, amiguito!! Lo hiciste muy bien!! Ganaste!!" le felicito Molly a su Pichu ^_^ "Pichu!!!" 

Rott, sencillamente no podia creerlo

OoO "Q.... q.... queeeee????" trataba de hablar Rott, con los ojos desorbitados y con la boca abierta hasta el suelo ^_^!!!! "Esoooo!!!! eso es Molly!!! Muy bien hecho!!!!!" gritaba Kazumi, con mucha alegria "Ahí lo tienes tarado!!!! Te lo merecias!!!!" grito tambien Max "Ya ven? ~_^ les dijimos que ese Pichu lo cuidamos muy bien y que se habia vuelto fuerte" dijo Misty 

El publico animaba a Molly

"Eso es!!! Bien hecho pelirroja!!!"

"Derrotalo!!!"

Rott no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados

"Flamember, yo te elijo!!!" 

Un dragon alado de fuego, aparece en el campo de batalla

"Grrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!" "Que es eso??" exclamo sorprendida Molly, sacando su pokedex 

"Click, pokemon detectado: Flamember, el dragon de fuego. La forma evolucionada de Emberdrag. Este pokemon se pueden encontrar en montañas muy altas, se dice que vive eternamente. Flamember es un pokemon del tipo Fuego/Dragon y ademas puede volar"

Las estadisticas de Flamember aparecen en el panel amarillo

"Flamember: Fuego/Dragon. Nivel 45.

Ataque: 54

At. Especial: 59

Defensa: 49

Df. Especial: 65

Velocidad: 25"

"Wow!!! Pero que pokemon tenia guardado el entrenador amarillo!! Un Flamember que se ve muy imponente" dice el anunciador por los altoparlantes

"Que hermoso dragon, pero no puedo creer que ese gordo sea su entrenador!!" dijo Kazumi "Y es una lastima, recuerdas lo mal que lo trataba cuando aun era un Emberdrag?" dijo Max U_U "Si, se ve que ese pokemon ha sufrido muchisimo. Lo mas triste de todo, es que se ve que esta muy triste aun despues de evolucionar" dijo Kazumi "Asi es, seguramente Emberdrag pensaba que podria hacer feliz a ese chico al evolucionar, para que asi ya no lo maltratara, pero a ese muchacho no le importa nada" dijo Ash "Oh no, eso es terrible!! Pobre pokemon" dijo Misty 

El arbitro anuncia

"La batalla entre Pichu y Flamember en el tercer round, comienzen!!" "Flamember imbecil, mas vale que tu evolucion te haya vuelto mas fuerte!! Acaba con ese Pichu!!!" amenazo Rott "Pichu, usa agilidad!!!" ordeno Molly "Chuuuuuu!!!" "Flamember, usa lanzallamas y mas vale que acabes con el!!!" ordeno Rott "Grrrr!!" 

Flamember se puso a seguir a Pichu para atacarlo con su lanzallamas, pero Pichu es mucho mas rapido y escurridizo, de modo que el lanzallamas fallo.

"Opppss... Parece que Pichu es muy rapido para Flamember, y su lanzallamas no surte efecto!!" dice el relator

"Pichu, usa impactrueno!!!" ordeno Molly "Piiichuuuuuuuu!!!!" 

Pichu lanza un impactrueno contra Flamember y este lo recibe en el aire ZAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

El panel azul nuevamente muestra la frase "Super effective!!"

"Vaya!!! Nuevamente Pichu acierta con un impactrueno, esta vez sobre Flamember" dice el relator

Sin embargo, Flamember se mantiene volando... y Pichu esta vez se electrocuto a si mismo

@_X "Piiii....." "Ay no!! Pichu, estas bien?" 

Pichu se sacude la cabeza, y luego de tambalear un poco, se pone de pie

Molly respira aliviada

"Que alivio!!" dice ella "No le paso nada a Flamember" dijo Kazumi "Te equivocas, si recibio mucho daño, pero ese dragon tiene una resistencia muy alta a los ataques especiales. Tiene tantos puntos de vida que el ataque de Pichu solo le disminuyo una pequeña fraccion, a pesar que el impactrueno fue muy efectivo" dijo Ash "Lo malo de todo esto es que Pichu se electrocuto a si mismo" dijo Max 

Pichu estaba con los ojos en espiral xDD

@_X "Pichhh.. chuuuu" "Pichu!! Estas bien?" le pregunto Molly, preocupada "Pichu!!" respondio el pequeño pokemon 

Molly podia ganar, pero ese Flamember se mantenia volando

"Flamember estupido!! Por fin haces algo bien!! Maldito dragon hijo de p...!!! atacaloooo!! Atacaloooo!!! Si no le ganas voy a golpearteeeeee!!!!!" 

El publico se sorprende

"Que grosero es Rott!!!"

"Vamos entrenadora azul, pateale el trasero a ese tonto!!!"

"No dejes que te gane!!!"

El relator comenta

"Este duelo se ha vuelto muy polemico, damas y caballeros, el entrenador Rott esta insultando a sus propios pokemon!!"

Flamember, asustado, ataca a Pichu desde el aire con un vuelo en picada para embestirlo, pero...

"Pichu, agilidad!!!" "Chuuuu!!!" 

Pichu esquiva apenas el ataque del dragon, pero lo suficiente como para que no fuera efectivo...

"La entrenadora Molly ordena a su pokemon que esquive el ataque de Flamember y lo consigue, respetable publico!!!! Eso estuvo muy cerca!!" dice el relator

"Que bueno! Pichu se ha salvado esta vez. A decir verdad no me preocupa Molly y Pichu, ya que estan haciendo lo que pueden esta vez, pero el que si me preocupa mucho es el dragon Flamember. Rott lo trata demasiado mal, es muy cruel lo que esta haciendo con el" dijo Ash "No entiendo como el jurado no lo descalifica" dijo Max 

"Ese entrenador es un arrogante"

"La entrenadora Molly hace mucho mejor las cosas con su pokemon, aunque sea mas pequeño"

Son algunos de los comentarios del publico que apoya a Molly

Rott tenia los ojos hinchados, la cara a punto de estallar de pura furia

"Maldito dragooooooooooooooon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eres un grandisimo imbeciiiiiiiillll!!!!!" le grito Rott al pobre dragon 

Molly no aguanta mas y le grita a Rott

_+ "Oye!!!!! No seas cruel con tu pokemon, el pobre hace lo que puede con un entrenador tan malo como tu!! Pero si lo tratas tan cruelmente como quieres que su desempeño sea bueno!!!!!!!!!!!??????" le dijo Molly, muy enojada 

El publico sigue apoyando a Molly

"Asi se dice!!!!"

"Que te parecio eso, gordo???"

"Y te quedaste callado!!!"

Pero el publico que apoya a Rott no se queda callado

"Callense estupidos!!!"

"Rott podra contra esa farsante!!"

Rott le responde a Molly

"Callate tu maldita!!! Eres una fracasada hija de p...!! " 

El publico estaba enfervorizado, el estadio parecia una olla hirviendo!!!

"Buuuuuuuuuu!!! Heeeeyy!! Que te pasa maldito gordo, dedicate a pelear"

"Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!! Saquen a ese gordo!!"

"Descalifiquenlo!!!"

Max se para de su asiento

_+!!! "Oyeeee!!! Quien te crees que eres!!!!" "Ese chico me las va a pagar!!!!! Quien diablos se cree!!!!" dijo Misty, furiosa 

Kazumi no solo se para de su asiento, sino que va corriendo gradas abajo para entrar a la arena, para golpear a Rott, sin embargo

"Lo siento, señorita, no puedes pasar" la detuvo un grupo de oficiales de policia 

El estadio estaba que reventaba. Por culpa de Rott la batalla se habia convertido en la mayor polemica de todas, debido a su mal comportamiento y a sus insultos. 

La batalla estaba encendida y no exenta de polemicas, el publico estaba reclamando, parecia como esos partidos de futbol con muchos goles pero llenos de peleas, expulsados y el publico enardecido

Molly estaba furiosa, pero aun no estallaba

_+!!! "Voy a hacer que te tragues tus palabras!!!! Me entendiste gordo imbecil????" le dijo la pelirroja 

El arbitro le llama la atencion a Molly...

"Entrenadora azul, si insulta al entrenador amarillo se le aplicara un llamado de atencion" 

Esto saco a Molly de sus casillas (y no era para menos)

_+ "Queeeeeee??? Es el quien me esta insultando!!!!!!!!" le grito la pelirroja al arbitro "Señorita Molly!! Se lo advierto" le dijo el arbitro, seriamente 

Este arbitro estaba "echando al saco" a Molly. (De donde lo habran sacado a este arbitro? XD)

"Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!! Que malo!!!"

"Saquen a ese arbitro!!"

Los oficiales de policia estaban preocupados. El publico estaba enardecido, como a punto de estallar. La oficial Jenny imparte instrucciones a sus agentes y se comunica con la central.

"La multitud es cada vez mas dificil de controlar. Solicito mas agentes para resguardar la seguridad del propio publico. Y tambien se requiere personal de enfermeria, es posible que haya accidentados" hablo Jenny por su transmisor 

La multitud queria entrar a la arena.

"Señores!!! No pueden pasar, esta prohibido!!" dijo energicamente Jenny a la multitud, ayudada por otros policias 

Mientras tanto, Molly discutia con el arbitro airadamente.

"Oh no, Molly esta cayendo en el juego de Rott" dijo Ash "A que se refiere?" pregunto Max "Molly tiene control de la batalla, pero Rott es tan tramposo que arma todo este alboroto solo para sacar algun provecho" dijo Ash "Me pregunto que trampa tendra en mente" dijo Misty 

Mientras Molly discute con el arbitro, Rott puso una sonrisa muy malevola

:-) "Je je je... perfecto!! Esa estupida cayo redonda.Esta es mi oportunidad" 

Rott saco un pequeñisimo estilete, con la punta un poco hueca, la acomodo en su mano y luego la lanzo fuertemente con su dedo pulgar.

El estilete se enterro en el cuello de Pichu. Sin embargo, no pocos se dieron cuenta de esto, dado el brillo del estilete metalico, y el publico comenzo a reclamar

"Buuuuuuuuuu!!! Oiga!!! Mire a ese tramposo!!!!"

"Ya basta arbitro!!! Haga su trabajo!!!"

"Saquen a ese gordo tramposo!!!"

Kazumi tambien se da cuenta y grita airadamente

_+ "Oigan!! Que les pasa!!!??? Acaso esta ciego arbitro???" grita la oriental 

El relator dice por los altoparlantes

"Se le pide al publico que mantenga la compostura. Gracias por su atencion"

_+ "Que compostura ni que nada!!! Estan perjudicando a Molly y ese arbitro tarado ni siquiera se da cuenta!!!" grita la oriental "Molly, tranquilizate por favor" dice Ash para si 

Molly seguia reclamando, pero de pronto su pecho brillo y sintio un dolorcito en su cuello

"Ay!! Que es esto... eeehhh?? Que????" 

Por unos instantes, Molly sintio el malestar de Pichu

"Ay no!! Pichu, que te ocurre?" 

Pichu no se sentia bien, el estilete que Rott le lanzo era venenoso

"No puede ser!!! Rayos, apuesto a que fue ese tramposo de Rott!!!" dijo Molly 

Molly estaba apunto de estallar, pero de pronto, el pecho de Molly volvio a brillar y sintio como que Pichu le hablaba por unos instantes

"(Pichu.. piii... chuuuu, pichu pichuuuu!! Piiii!!!!)" "Como es posible que.... que me tranquilize?? O si no perderemos todos?" 

Molly vio a los ojos de Pichu, como era posible aquello?

"Molly!! No caigas en el juego de Rott!! Lo unico que quiere es que te desesperes para asi hacer trampas!!!" le grito Max desde las gradas "(Max tiene razon, me enojado tanto porque este gordo solo me ha insultado, y por eso es que aprovecho ese momento para envenenar a mi pokemon)" penso la pelirroja ^_^ "Pichuuuu" 

Pichu, a pesar de las molestias que sentia, estaba dispuesto a pelear

"Pero Pichu, estas seguro? Debes sentirte mal" le pregunto Molly "Pichu piiii" "Esta bien!! A luchar entonces!!" "JA!!! Pelirroja maldita, no podras ganarme" dijo Rott "Podemos ganarte aunque nos hagas miles de trampas, ya lo veras!!" le respondio Molly "Ah si? Ahora veras, Flamember, lanzallamas!!" "Grrrrrr" 

Flamember volo y uso el lanzallamas BLAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM

Pero...

"Pichu, salta!!!" "Piiii" 

Pichu salto por encima del fuego y cayo encima de la cabeza del dragon

"Pichu, impactrueno, lo mas fuerte que puedas!!" "Piiiichuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!" 

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP el impactrueno impacto otra vez al dragon en pleno vuelo y el panel de Molly mostraba "Critical!!!"

Flamember cae pesadamente al suelo... PAAAAAFFFFF

Pichu cae un poco mas alla, pero se levanta...

Flamember trata de levantarse, pero no puede. Estaba derrotado...

X_X "Grrrrr..." 

El arbitro levanta la bandera azul...

"Flamember no puede continuar, Pichu es el ganador" 

El publico que apoya a Molly celebra

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!"

"Eso es!!!!! Muy bien!!!"

^_^ "Bieeeen!!! Eso es!!!!" exclama Misty "Muy bien Molly!!!" exclama Ash "Ya van 2 y falta uno!!! Yeeaahhh!!!" celebran Kazumi y Max 

Molly felicitaba a su pokemon

^_^ "Gracias Pichu!!! ^_^ eres muy lindo!!" 

Sin embargo, Molly observo a Pichu, y comprendio que para el fue demasiado que haya luchado con ese veneno y ademas siendo tan pequeño.

"Pichu, no puedo permitir que sigas luchando asi. Muchas gracias por haber luchado para mi, pero ahora te mereces un descanso, regresa" dijo la pelirroja llamando a su pokemon 

Pichu entra en la pokebola. Molly alza la mirada hacia Rott, viendo como regaña a su pokemon. No deja de sentir pena por el pobre dragon, dada la manera como el gordo trata a Flamember.

El publico se tranquiliza, Molly nuevamente tenia el control de la batalla, a pesar de haber tenido que llamar a Pichu.

"La entrenadora Molly decide hacer descansar a su pokemon, esto significa que la cuenta esta 2-2. Pero el entrenador Rott esta muy confundido" dice el relator

"Me las pagaras pelirroja, ya veraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!!!!" dijo el gordo, extremadamente furioso, como un energumeno "Ese chico esta desesperado. Molly tiene todas las posibilidades de ganar" dijo Ash "Solo 1 mas, 1 mas y la victoria sera tuya Molly" dice Max, para si "Quieres que ella gane, verdad?" dijo Kazumi "Por supuesto, porque ella me.... quiero decir!!! Ella es genial!!" dijo Max, tartamudeando xD 

Rott saca su tercera pokebola.

"Arbok, sal de ahí... derrota a esa pelirroja o te golpeare!!!!!" 

La Cobra sale de su pokebola, de malas ganas

"Chaaaaarrr bokkk" 

Las estadisticas aparecen en la plataforma amarilla

"Arbok: Veneno/Tierra. Nivel 30.

Ataque: 31

At. Especial: 37

Defensa: 30

Df. Especial: 33

Velocidad: 40"

Molly lanza su tercera pokebola...

"Tortuheart, yo te elijo!!" 

La tortuga aparece en la arena

"Toooorrrcccc" 

Y sus estadisticas tambien aparecen

"Tortuheart. Planta/Tierra. Nivel 29.

Ataque: 47

At.Especial: 52

Defensa: 93

Df. Especial: 87

Velocidad: 12"

"La entrenadora Molly elige a Tortuheart, una tortuga tipo planta que en teoria debiera tener desventaja contra Arbok, pero a la popular novata al parecer no le importa eso" dice el relator

"Es verdad, porque elige a Tortuheart? El tipo veneno de Arbok le causara muchos problemas" dijo Kazumi "Tienes razon, pero creo que Molly esta vez quiere demostrarle a Rott que ella es muy superior. No creo que sea porque sepa lo que hace, creo mas bien que quiere dejarlo en ridiculo " dijo Ash "Pues yo haria lo mismo, tendria fe en mi pokemon en que puede ganar a pesar del tipo, con tal de poner a ese gordo en su lugar" dijo Max "JA JA!!! Pelirroja ridicula!!! Vas a lamentar haber enviado a esa tortuga estupida. Arbok, esto sera pan comido para ti!!!" 

Arbok ataca...

"Tortuheart, refugio!!" "Tooorrcccc" 

La tortuga se refugia en su caparazon e incrementa muchisimo su defensa.

Arbok lo embiste y PAAAAAFFFFF 

"Arbooook!!! Que diablos??? Te dije que acabaras con esos inutiles!!!!" regañaba Rott a su pokemon "No creas que es tan simple, mi tortuga tiene una grandiosa defensa. Tendras que hacer algo mejor!!!" le dijo Molly, desafiante 

Ya sabemos que Molly es muy timida y tranquila, pero cuando le buscan, la encuentran

"A Molly no le esta importando nada. Solo piensa en darle su merecido a Rott" dijo Misty 

El publico seguia apoyando a Molly

"Pelirroja, tu puedes!!!"

"Terminalo!!! Es tu oportunidad!!!"

"Tortuheart, latigos cepa!!!" ordeno la pelirroja "Tooorrccc" 

Tortuheart obedecio... PAFF PAFFFF

"Chaaaarrboookkk" "Muy bien, Arbok estupido, acaba ahora mismo con ese pokemon del demonio o te lanzare al rio!!!! Atacalo con mordisco venenoso!!!" ordeno amenazante Rott "Aaaarrrr" 

Molly ordeno

"Tortuheart, refugio otra vez!!" "Torrrrccc" 

La tortuga se refugio en su caparazon y su defensa se incremento aun mas

CRAAAACCCKKKKK

Los dientes de Arbok ni siquiera rasgaron la dura caparazon de Tortuheart

"Ahora veras, Tortuheart, hojas navaja!!!" 

Sin embargo, en esta oportunidad la extrema lentitud de Tortuheart, favorecio a Rott...

"Arbok, ve bajo tierra!!!" 

Arbok excavo, las hojas navaja fallaron

"Ooooppsss, estuvo cerca. Las hojas navaja han fallado!!" dice el relator

"JA!!! Ahora que vas a hacer, ridicula???" "Mmmmm..." Molly solo observaba el agujero en el suelo "JA!! Estas asustada eh? No sabes por donde atacara mi Arbok" dijo Rott, fanfarroneando 

Sin embargo, esto no le importo a nuestra amiga

"Por mi esta bien!! Ataca donde y cuando quieras!!!" lo desafio Molly "Que valiente se ha puesto en esta batalla!!" dijo Kazumi "Si, nuestra Molly cuando esta enfadada se le olvida todo, hasta de sus miedos" dijo Misty 

Rott ordeno

"Ah si??? Tu lo pediste!! Arbok, ataca a esa basura!!! Por debajo!!!" 

Arbok aparece debajo de Tortuheart y PAAAAAAFFFF

"Wow!!! Arbok ha usado el ataque de excavacion!!!" dice el relator

Sin embargo a Tortuheart no le paso nada...

"Toooorrccc" 

A Rott otra vez se le abrio la boca hasta el suelo

O_O "Aaahhgg!!! Queeeeeeeeeeeeee????" "Eres un tonto!!! Mi tortuga es muy fuerte contra los ataques de tierra!!!!" le grito Molly "Es verdad, Tortuheart es un pokemon Planta/Tierra y el tipo Planta es fuerte contra los ataques del tipo tierra, y el tipo Tierra lo vuelve neutral, y eso sin considerar que la defensa de Tortuheart ya habia sido incrementada 2 veces. Rott esta acabado" dijo Ash "Genial!! Molly ganara!!!!" exclamo Tomy 

Molly estaba implacable, por fin podria desquitarse de todas las burlas y derrotas que sufrio de Rott.

"Tortuheart, sujetalo con latigos cepa!!" ordeno Molly "Toooorrrcc" "Tortuheart, azotalo contra el sueloo!!!!!!" ordeno otra vez "Toooorrrccc" 

La tortuga obedecio. Sujeto fuertemente a Arbok, lo levanto por los aires y luego PAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFF!!!!

Duro contra el suelo

Esto fue el adios para Arbok.

X_x "Aaaarrr...." 

El arbitro levanta finalmente su bandera azul y anuncia

"Arbok no puede continuar. Tortuheart es el ganador. La victoria es para la entrenadora azul, Molly!!" 

El publico grita...

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh"

"Bien hechoooooo!!!!"

Molly salta de alegria

^_^!!!!! "Siiiiiiiii!!! Gane!!!!! Ganamooooossss!!! Tortuheart, hemos ganadooooo!!!!" 

"Que final, señoras y señores!!!! Un duelo polemico con una justa ganadora!!! Tortuheart derrota a Arbok y la entrenadora Molly Ketchum gana por 3-2 y avanza a los cuartos de final!!!" dice finalmente el relator

"Felicidades Molly!!!" exclama Ash "Estamos orgullosos de ti!!" exclama Misty "Molly, eres genial!!!" exclama Max "Molly, muy bieeen!! " exclama Tomy "Molly!!! Genial, amiga!! Genial!!!" exclama Kazumi 

Kazumi saltaba en su asiento, tanto asi que Molly alcanza a verla en las gradas y la saluda.

Kazumi no puede aguantarse y sale corriendo para tratar de entrar a la arena.

"Joven, ya le dije que no puede pasar" le dijo uno de los policias "Por favor, dejenme pasar!! Quiero felicitar a mi amiga" 

Molly les pide a los guardias que la dejen pasar. Kazumi pasa el cerco policial y se abraza junto a su amiga

^_^!!! "Amigaaaaaa!!! Estoy orgullosa de ti!!! Ganasteee!!! Por fin le ganaste a Rott!!!!!" le decia Kazumi, desordenandole el cabello a Molly xDDDD ^_^!!! "Gracias!!! Estoy muy feliiiz!!!" "Tortuheart, estuviste super!!!!" le dice Kazumi a la tortuga ^_^ "Tooorrrccc" 

Rott estaba boquiabierto hasta el suelo y con los ojos desorbitados...

O__O "Q....q....q.... p... pe.... pero.... pero co.... pero co.... pero como!!!!!????" 

El desagradable gordinflon no lo podia creer: Molly lo humillo delante de todo el publico.

No se quedaria de brazos cruzados, bajo la escalera de la plataforma y se dirigio decidido hacia la plataforma azul... a golpear a Molly!!!

"Malditaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, me las pagaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!!!!" grito como un enajenado mental "Cuidado!!!" exclamo Max 

Molly veia como se acercaba el gordo de Rott, este lanzo un puñetazo, sin embargo

TAACCCCC

Kazumi bloqueo el puño con su brazo.

·_· "Kazumi, no lo golpees por favor!! Nos meteras en problemas!!" "Estupendo, asi podre golpearlas a ambas!!! Tomen!!" grito Rott "No necesito golpearlo!!" dijo Kazumi, poniendose en pose defensiva (recuerden que ella sabe artes marciales) 

Rott tiro 1, 2, 3 golpes, pero...

PAFF

PAFF

PAFF

Los 3 fueron bloqueados por Kazumi.

Rott intento una patada...

PAFF

Y Kazumi bloquea la patada con su rodilla

"Algo mas?" dijo Kazumi, ironicamente 

El publico grita...

"Oyeeee!! Dejalas en paz!!!!"

"Abusivooo!!!"

"Eres un mal perdedor!!! Largateeee!!"

"Vamos!! Chica de cabello negro!! Dale su merecido!!" le decian a Kazumi

"Vamos!! Algo mas? Podemos seguir entrenando toda la tarde si quieres ^_^ " se burlo Kazumi "Grrrrr!! Estos malditos pokemon, no me sirven para nadaaaaa!!!!" dijo Rott, tomando sus pokebolas y pateandolas "Oye!! Que cruel eres!!!" dijo Molly "No me importa!!!!" grito Rott 

La policia llego a arrestar a Rott

"Detente!! Quedas arrestado por disturbios!!!" le dijo la oficial Jenny "Sueltenmeeeee!!!!" "Se te aplicara tambien el cargo por resistirte al arresto y por intento de agresion fisica!!!" le volvio a decir Jenny 

Era patetico... Rott estaba fuera de si. A Molly y Kazumi les daba vergüenza ajena ver como terminaba en la carcel aquel desagradable chico. El publico tambien presenciaba atonito aquel deplorable "espectaculo" de Rott. Sin duda un buen castigo era lo que se merecia.

"Me alegra que haya terminado ya" dijo Misty "Si, esta batalla fue muy tensa, y atipica" dijo Ash "Si, todos estaban muy enojados" dijo Max 

Molly se dirige a Kazumi

"Bueno, vamos a los vestidores, necesito cambiarme e ir al hotel a descansar" "Si, mañana tendras una nueva batalla" 

Ash, Misty, Max y Tomy ya se dirigieron a los vestidores. Molly y Kazumi iban hacia alla

"Felicidades, Molly" le dijo Ash "Gracias papá" "Realmente ganaste muy bien" le dijo Misty "Gracias mamá, realmente queria ganarle a ese chico" 

En eso, se escucha por los altoparlantes del estadio...

"Señoras y señores, requerimos su atencion. El jurado ha revisado los antecedentes de la batalla que acaba de terminar entre la entrenadora Molly y el entrenador Rott. Se ha determinado que el entrenador Rott ha faltado gravemente a los reglamentos de la liga Sky. Una de las medallas que posee el entrenador Rott es falsa, pero el error en su inscripcion ya ha quedado como valida su participacion en el campeonato dado que a la delegacion pokemon nunca advirtio este problema. Sin embargo, durante la pelea contra la entrenadora Molly, se ha comprobado que el entrenador Rott uso una aguja venenosa para perjudicar a la entrenadora Molly. Por lo tanto la entrenadora Molly gana por un marcador de 3-1 y no de 3-2"

"Escuchaste eso? Ese maldito gordo estaba haciendo las mas sucias trampas con tal de ganar" dijo Kazumi 

- "Pero eso ya no importa, le gane y quedo humillado ante toda la gente, y eso me tiene feliz" dijo Molly

Las felicitaciones en el vestuario continuaban. Despues de unos minutos, al salir y dirigirse hacia el hotel, vieron a la oficial Jenny y a la enfermera Joy llenando unos reportes.

"Siento pena por los pokemon de Rott. Que pasara con ellos?" dijo Molly 

Kazumi se acerca a las autoridades (Jenny y Joy) y les pregunta lo mismo

"Estamos consultandolo con Joy, el jurado seguramente le prohibira mantener en su poder a estos pokemon debido al maltrato que han sufrido. Pero mientras tanto necesitamos a alguien que se haga cargo de ellos" dijo Joy "Molly, el Profesor Oak los podria recibir en su casa, no crees?" dijo Kazumi "Pero el Profesor Oak se ha jubilado hace tiempo ya, ahora se decida a la consultoria. Es ahora Tracey quien se encarga de las investigaciones, pero supongo que si les preguntamos directamente no habra ningun problema, apuesto a que si" dijo Ash "Entonces estaria perfecto!! Si el Profesor Oak los acepta en su casa, Tracey tendra mucho de que encargarse ahora y podra estudiarlos y cuidarlos" dijo Molly ^_^ "Wiiiiii ... el profesorcito Tracey se encargara de ellos!!" dijo Kazumi desmayandose xDDD PAFFF "Kazumi, estas bien?" dijo Molly, mirando hacia abajo xD ^_^U "Siiii... muy bien... waaaaa" "Muy bien, no se preocupen, llamaremos al Profesor Oak y a Tracey para decirles si se pueden encargar de estos pokemon" dijo Ash 

Los pokemon de Rott al fin tendran un buen trato, ya que de seguro ni el Profesor Oak ni Tracey se negarian a mantenerlos en el enorme territorio de investigacion.

Solucionado, al menos en parte, el problema de la custodia de los pokemon, todo el grupo se dirige al hotel, mientras Ash realiza la llamada telefonica... cuando en eso escuchan una voz familiar...

"Señorita Molly?" "Si?" ^_^ "Hola, como estas? Me recuerdas?" "Que?? Ooohhh... pero si usted es... Andrew!!!" 

Misty y los demas voltearon para ver

"Señor Andrew, que quiere usted de mi hija!!??? Ni se le ocurra hacerle daño!! No tenemos idea como averiguo la direccion de nuestra casa, pero mas le vale que no se meta con nosotros" dijo Misty, protegiendo a Molly ^_^ "No!! No se preocupe!! Jamas le haria daño a esta jovencita, y menos considerando la mision que tendra que realizar en el futuro. Solo he venido a decirle que sere su proximo rival en los cuartos de final" dijo Andrew "Queeee?? Pero como? Nunca escuche que estuviera participando" dijo Molly, sorprendida "A decir verdad no me gusta hacerme propaganda" "Entonces quiere decir que esta mentalizado en ganar la liga Sky?" pregunto Kazumi "No señorita Kazumi, se equivoca, a decir verdad no me interesa mucho ganar la liga. Pero estoy aquí para dar lo mejor de mi, y para enseñarle a Molly como utilizar sus habilidades" dijo Andrew "Habilidades? Molly esta aprendiendo de sus habilidades como entrenadora pokemon. Y como novata lo ha hecho bastante bien, a pesar de sus limitaciones" dijo Misty "No, no me refiero a habilidades como entrenadora. Sino a otro tipo de habilidades" dijo Andrew, con un acento muy calmado "Otro tipo de habilidades?" "Asi es señorita Molly, es muy importante que aprendas como utilizarlas para la batalla que tendras en el futuro. El futuro depende mucho de tu habilidad, por lo tanto, vamos a esforzarnos, si?" le dijo Andrew amablemente "Pero.... " preguntaba la pelirroja, cuando... "No te preocupes mas por ahora ^_^ vamos!! Disfruta tu victoria de hoy, ve a celebrar, come algun plato delicioso, toma un merecido descanso, y procura dormir bien. Mañana tendremos una buena batalla ^_^" le dijo Andrew, despidiendose con la mano 

Molly se queda mirando a Andrew como se aleja.

Y asi, nuestra amiga por fin logra ganarle al desagradable de Rott y de paso, cobrandose revancha por todas aquellas veces en que se burlaba y no pudo ganarle. En los cuartos de final tendra que enfrentarse a Andrew.... como resultara esa batalla? Podra Molly llegar a la final?

No se pierdan los proximos capitulos!!!

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA....

*************************************************************************

La respuesta: Zapdos

*************************************************************************

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Wow!!! Otro capitulo mas que termine. Estoy en una jornada maratonica, ya que estoy escribiendo todos los capitulos finales de la 1ra temporada para asi empezar pronto con la segunda xDDD. Que les parecio este capitulo? Polemico, verdad? XDDD bastante polemico, ese Rott si que es un grosero. Pido disculpas si el lenguaje utilizado esta vez ofendio algunas susceptibilidades, pero es que era necesario para que entiendan de una buena vez que Rott es un grosero, un maleducado, un....(censurado xDDDD) xDD.... pero en fin, el capitulo tenia que ser polemico xD no se me ocurrio nada mejor que comparar el ambiente del estadio a cuando hay un partido de futbol con expulsados, peleas, etc ^_^U

PROXIMO CAPITULO: EL RIVAL MISTERIOSO

PRONTO: THE NEW MASTERS GENERATION 2da Temporada: El Campeonato Elite.


	24. El entrenador misterioso

En el capitulo anterior, Molly se cobra una dulce revancha tras ganar inapelablemente a Rott y no solo eso, ademas dejandolo en ridiculo y dandole su merecido, y de paso avanzando a los cuartos de final. Despues de terminar la batalla el hombre misterioso, Andrew le revela que el sera su proximo rival en la siguiente batalla, pero que su interes no es ganar la liga Sky, sino darle una leccion para el futuro... ¿Qué querra decirle con esto?

**************************************************************************

CAPITULO 24: EL ENTRENADOR MISTERIOSO

La pregunta de hoy: Un pokemon producto de un experimento genetico.

**************************************************************************

Es la mañana del dia de la batalla...

"Molly estas bien?" pregunta Kazumi "No lo se Kazumi, me siento rara" "Que quieres decir con eso?" "Ay no lo se!!... tengo una sensacion muy rara, creo que, no podre hacerlo" "Que??? Por supuesto que podras Molly!!!" "Pero es que... Andrew, la primera vez que nos topamos con el, en aquella montaña, ya habia permanecido hace mucho tiempo congelado y cuando lo rescatamos, nos dijo unas cosas muy raras, sobre todo a mi, creo que tenia que ver con lo que me dijo ese sacerdote, y despues simplemente desaparecio" "Bueno, es cierto que es una persona extraña, pero no parece ser alguien malo..." "Y no solo eso. Ademas como supo la direccion de mi casa? Y para colmo me lo topo aquí en el campeonato Sky.... tengo un mal presentimiento" dijo Molly, muy preocupada "Molly, no te preocupes, pase lo que pase, yo estare acompañandote" "Gracias Kazumi" "Ahora de lo que te tienes que preocupar es que parece ser un rival muy habil, según esta revista, aquí dice que en la primera fase, todos las batallas las gano sin perder 1 solo pokemon, y en los octavos de final solo perdio 1 round" dijo Kazumi 

Nuestra amiga estaba muy preocupada, nuevamente estaba sintiendo ese temor como cuando tuvo que pelear con el sacerdote en Ciudad Blanca. Antes Molly estaba temerosa de enfrentar algo desconocido, ahora que conoce algo de lo que se trata todo esto, siente una sensacion desagradable

*********************************************************************

Mientras tanto...

Max esta afuera del hotel, esperando a las chicas, y viendo a la multitud caminar, no esta muy entretenido que digamos. xD

Mas alla, se encuentran 2 hombres de negro, con lentes oscuros y la clasica insignia "R", pero nuestro amigo aun no se pertaca que ellos andan cerca.

"Con que ya ubicaron a la chica?" pregunta por el mini transmisor, la voz macabra que ya conocemos "Si jefe, quiere que la ataquemos?" dice uno de los hombres de negro "No te apresures, por ahora no me interesa tanto la muchacha, me interesa que acaben con ese hombre Andrew, por ningun motivo deben permitir que se enfrente con esa chica, si ese tipo entrena a esa muchacha esa chica podria volverse mas poderosa y sus habilidades se incrementarian, y eso seria malo para MIS planes" "Pero jefe, solo es una batalla, que tan malo podria ser?" dijo el otro hombre de negro "Eres un tonto!! Si esa chica enfrenta a ese sujeto, el podria enseñarle como controlar sus habilidades e incrementar su nivel con los pokemon, y todo seria peor si esa chica gana" "De acuerdo jefe, que quiere que le hagamos, lo secuestramos o algo?" "Me da exactamente lo mismo lo que hagan con el, pero no quiero que ellos se enfrenten... No!! esperen, si solo evitan que se enfrenten, la amenaza seguira, asi que mejor, eliminenlo!!!" dice la voz "Si, señor!!" 

Los sujetos se pusieron a la expectativa en un rincon de la cuadra, Max mientras tanto seguia observando a la multitud, Ash ya estaba en el salon de entrada del hotel junto a Misty, y de pronto por el lado de Max, sale caminando muy natural rumbo al estadio, Andrew.

Max se sorprendio al ver pasar a Andrew, aunque aun no se percataba de los hombres de negro.

"Eh? Andrew?" ^_^ "Si? A tus ordenes" "Esteee... digame: no pretendera hacerle daño a Molly, verdad? Por que si es asi!!!" dijo Ash "Noooo.... no te precupes jovencito. Ya les dije que solo pretendo enseñarle algo muy interesante a tu amiga, asi que no hay de que preocuparse" 

Max presintio que Andrew no pretendia nada malo

"Bueno... esta bien, se lo agradezco" ^_^ "De nada, que tengas buen dia, y espero verte por el estadio, sera una buena batalla" "Hasta luego..." 

Andrew bajo la escalera de entrada al hotel y cuando ya estaba abajo, volteo...

"Aahhh, por cierto ^_^ veo que aun no se lo has dicho, sera mejor que te apresures, o tendras que esperar mucho para una proxima oportunidad" le dijo sonriente "Que?? A que se refiere?" dijo Max, aunque sabiendo a que se referia 

Andrew se fue caminando por la calle hacia el estadio. Max lo siguio con la vista hasta que de pronto, se dio cuenta de los hombres de negro que esperaban a Andrew para atacarlo cuando llegara a la esquina...

"Que diablos?? " - dijo Max, y luego sale corriendo - "Andrew!! Tenga cuidado!!!" "A donde va Max tan apurado?" dice Ash, extrañado... "No lo se" dijo Misty 

Los hombres de negro aparecen frente a Andrew

"Je je je je... con que usted es Andrew? Pues hasta aquí llegaron sus dias" "Ustedes de nuevo? Sabia que me seguirian hasta aquí, y se lo que quieren tambien" dijo Andrew, muy calmado, pero en guardia "Lo sentimos mucho, pero esa jovencita Molly no podra recibir sus conocimientos. Son ordenes de nuestro jefe" "Ya veo... tan cobarde es su jefe que envia a un par de gorilas a amenazarme? Y taaaanto peligro representa Molly que tiene que enviar a todo un ejercito a secuestrarla? Que pena me dan" les dice Andrew, tan calmado como siempre "Eso a usted no le importa" "Creen que les tengo miedo? Enfrentenme aquí mismo!! Me sobrara tiempo incluso para tomarme un helado antes de mi batalla con Molly" "Je je... no nos enfrentaremos, usted morira aquí mismo, JA JA JA" dice un hombre de negro, sacando una pistola automatica o_O "Son unos malditos!!" "Preparese a morir!!" 

El hombre de negro iba a apretar el gatillo, cuando en ese momento...

PAAAFFFF

Una pokebola que fue lanzada fuertemente golpea la mano que sujetaba la pistola, obligando a soltarla

PAAAFFF...

Aparece Max, golpeando al otro sujeto...

La pokebola se abre y aparece Hitmonlee...

"Hitmon... lee!!!" "Andrew, se encuentra bien?" "Que valiente eres!! Si, me encuentro bien, no te preocupes" "Quien demonios eres tu?" pregunta un hombre de negro a Max "No tengo porque decirles quien soy, mas vale que dejen a este hombre en paz. Si quieren hacerle daño es porque quieren dañar a Molly tambien, no es asi? No se los permitire!!!" "Acabaremos tambien contigo" dijo un hombre de negro intentando recoger la pistola "Hitmonlee, patada baja!!" "Hitmonleee!!" 

PAFFF, Hitmonlee golpea en los tobillos al hombre, botandolo e impidiendo que tome la pistola

Quien te crees????!!!" dijo el otro hombre, sujetando a Max por detrás... "Aahhhhgggg... me atrapo!!" "Ahora veras, chiquillo!!!" dijo el otro hombre tomando la pistola "Meganium, yo te elijo" ordena Andrew 

Meganium aparece en medio de la pelea...

"Meeeiiggggg" "Latigo.......!!!" 

Andrew estaba terminando de decir "latigo cepa" cuando Meganium ya lo estaba utilizando!!!

- "Eh??? Como puede......??" exclamo Max, asombrado de aquello de Meganium, mientras trataba de soltarse del hombre de negro

PAAFFFF...

El latigo cepa golpea la mano del hombre de negro, haciendo que nuevamente soltara la pistola, y esta salta por los aires

La pistola da varias vuelta a medida que cae, todos ven y tratan de tomarla y de pronto, la pistola cae al suelo y...

BAANNNGGG!!!!

Toda la gente se da cuenta y voltea a mirar de donde salio el disparo

"Aayyyy, cuidado!!! Son disparos!!!"

"Cubranse!! Es peligroso!!"

"Debe ser un asalto al banco!!!"

La multitud entra en panico....

"Que diablos fue eso???" dijo Ash, saliendo rapidamente de hotel y tratando de ver que habia pasado "Ash, que pasa!!!????" dijo Misty, confusa "No lo se!! Espero que nada serio, estoy tratando de ver que ocurre" 

Ash y Misty logran ver el centro de la accion, y pueden ver la pelea y corren hacia alla...

Molly y Kazumi aparecen tambien en la entrada del hotel...

"Ay, que fue eso???" dijo Molly "No lo se!!, se escucharon disparos" dijo Kazumi "Mira, alla van mi papá y mi mamá!!" dijo Molly 

La pelea continua, Meganium logro golpear y sujetar con sus latigos a uno de los hombres de negro, mientras que el otro hombre estaba tirado en el suelo y Max..... 

....

Max sangraba!!!!

El hombre de negro que sujetaba a Max, salio corriendo rapidamente

"No huyas!!! " - dijo Max, tratando de levantarse y cuando apoyo su brazo izquierdo para tomar vuelo - "Aaaayyy!!! Mi brazo!! Me duele!!!" 

Max recien se dio cuenta de su herida...

- "Hitmonlee, usa.... aayyyy, no puedo, me duele mucho!!" dijo Max, quejandose

Andrew intervino extremadamente rapido

"Hitmonlee, por favor, usa........" 

Andrew, otra vez, terminaba de decir "... usa patada voladora" cuando el pokemon peleador ya estaba realizando su ataque y PAAAAFFF

Golpea al hombre de negro por detrás, cayendo al suelo...

Molly llega al lugar, y comprueba, aterrrada!!! Que Max estaba herido...

;__; "Maaaax!!! Que te pasa??? Que te ocurrio??? Resiste!!!" "Molly, no te preocupes, no es nada... Aahhggg!!!" 

Kazumi, se acerca y examina el brazo de Max...

"Kazumi ;__; dime que no es grave!! Por favor!!" exclama Molly "Tranquilizate!! Sangra mucho, pero no es grave" 

Kazumi se rasga la falda de su vestido que llevaba puesto, y saca un pedazo de tela, para usarlo como torniquete

"Esto servira, al menos hasta que llegue la enfermera Joy. Quedate quieto, si?" realizando el torniquete para detener el sangrado "Gracias Kazumi" le dijo Max "No te preocupes, pero quienes son estos sujetos?" pregunto la oriental "Son del equipo rocket, esta vez querian atacar a Andrew" 

Justo en ese momento, llega la oficial Jenny con otros 2 policias y la enfermera Joy

"Abran paso, estamos en servicio!!" dice Jenny "Hay algun herido?" pregunto Joy "Si enfermera, es el" dijo Kazumi señalando a Max "Tiene un torniquete, lo hiciste tu? Imagino que sangraba mucho y por eso lo hiciste" "Si, asi es" "Bien hecho, Chansey, trae la camilla por favor" "Chanseeyyyyyy" 

Por su parte la oficial Jenny y sus ayudantes se dispusieron a llevar prisioneros a los 2 hombres de negro

"Ustedes han causado muchos perjuicios. Quedan arrestados por homicidio frustrado, daños a la propiedad y lesiones graves a las personas, y por perturbar la paz publica" les dijo la oficial Jenny energicamente 

Uno de los hombres de negro, el que quedo tirado por la patada voladora de Hitmonlee, como no estaba sujeto con nada, logra ponerse de pie rapidamente e intenta huir

"Cuidado!! Se escapa!!" "Alto, detengase!!!!!" le ordena la oficial Jenny 

El sujeto no se detenia, asi que Jenny se vio obligada a tomar drasticas medidas

"Growlithe, ve!!!!" 

De la patrulla sale corriendo muy velozmente un Growlithe policia y rapidamente le da alcance

"Grrrrrrrr!!! Grow Grow!!!!" 

Tras un par de ladridos, Growlithe muerde al sujeto y este cae al suelo otra vez, y esta vez el perro pokemon no permite que huya

"Buen trabajo Growlithe!! " - le dice la oficial Jenny al pokemon acariciandole la cabeza, y luego tomando al sujeto por la espalda le dice - "A usted se le culpara ademas por resistirse al arresto. Llevenselo!!" ordena la oficial 

Una vez mas la eficiencia de la oficial Jenny al servicio de la gente xD

"Te llevaremos al hospital para observacion" le dijo la enfermera a Max "Al hospital? Pero si me siento perfectamente" dijo Max "No digas tonterias, no puedes quedarte solo con ese torniquete" le dijo Kazumi "Es verdad, tienes que recuperarte, ademas que necesito que llenes un informe con lo acontecido" le dijo Jenny "Bueno, esta bien, pero no tomara mucho tiempo? tengo que ir con Molly" "Me temo que tardara un poco, pero descuida, intentaremos hacerlo lo mas rapido posible, aunque eso es por mi parte, Joy de seguro no te dejara ir" "Asi es, pero si quieres recuperarte pronto, vamonos ahora mismo al hospital" dijo la enfermera 

Chansey empujo la camilla con Max arriba de ella, entraron a la ambulancia y se lo llevaron al hospital...

"Max....." dijo Molly, con tristeza, viendo a la ambulancia alejarse "Gracias a la valentia de su amigo es que me salvo la vida" dijo Andrew "Max le salvo la vida? Estos sujetos han llegado demasiado lejos!!" exclama Molly, ya mas calmada "Diganos, es usted Andrew? Porque esta involucrando a Molly en todo esto!!??" reclamo Misty, airadamente "Por favor, no pretendo hacerle nada malo a su hija. Ella me rescato de las montañas cerca de ciudad Canolly. Y en agradecimiento, quiero enseñarle muchas cosas que le serviran en su carrera como entrenadora pokemon" "Enseñarle muchas cosas?" "Eso me habia dicho antes, de que se trata?" pregunto la pelirroja "Ya lo veras, pero todo a su momento, espera a que tengamos nuestra batalla y entonces lo entenderas, o al menos intentare enseñarte" "Es cierto, es mejor que ya se vayan al estadio, nosotros iremos muy pronto" dijo Ash "Pero... y... Max?" pregunto Molly "No te preocupes por el, yo ire a acompañarlo y te aseguro que estaremos ahí muy pronto" le dijo Kazumi "Usted tambien tendra que llenar un informe, señor Andrew" le dijo Jenny "Disculpe oficial Jenny, pero tengo una batalla por la liga Sky, podria por favor citarme para otra ocasión?" "Esta bien, aquí tiene. Es obligatorio que acuda en este dia y a esta hora,. De lo contrario tendre que multarlo" le dijo Jenny, llenando una boleta con una citacion para llenar el informe en la estacion de policia "Muchas gracias" 

Andrew se fue caminando en direccion al estadio. Molly por su parte se quedaba ahí esperando a ver que le decia la oficial Jenny

"No te preocupes. Tu no fuiste testigo, de modo que te puedes ir, al igual que ustedes" le dijo Jenny a Molly, Ash y Misty 

Molly se fue acompañada de sus padres hasta el estadio pokemon, no sin una advertencia de Ash

"Ten cuidado hija, ese sujeto es muy misterioso, y ademas no se ve nada facil de vencer, asi que no te confies" "Si, papá" 

*********************************************************************

Por fin nos encontramos en el estadio. Ash, Misty y Tomy estaban en las gradas, mientras que Molly se dirige a la arena de batalla. Kazumi y Max esta vez estan ausentes ya que la oriental esta acompañando a Max en el hospital.

Mientras Molly sube hacia la plataforma amarilla, que es donde le ha correspondido en esta ocasión, siente algo de tristeza porque sus 2 mejores amigos esta vez no la estan acompañando. Tambien esta muy preocupada por el incidente que acaba de ocurrir, Max resulto herido, y eso significa que los hombres de negro del equipo Rocket estan mas peligrosos que nunca, ademas que el hecho que hayan herido a Max era muy preocupante, aparte que se siente desprotegida sin Max y sin Kazumi. Pero lo mas preocupante de todo, era Andrew. Un extraño rival, del cual tiene un extraño presentimiento, otra vez...

De todas formas la batalla tiene que realizarse, asi que habia que luchar

"Buenas tardes, respetable publico. Nos encontramos en la batalla por los cuartos de final del campeonato. Se enfrentan el misterioso Andrew, contra la ya popular novata Molly Ketchum, quien se ha ganado el cariño de la gente. Recordemos que en los octavos de final, fue novedoso que Andrew haya perdido 1 round, ya que todas sus batallas anteriores las gano perfectamente, sin perder 1 solo pokemon. Mientras que la entrenadora Molly, accedio a los cuartos de final tras derrotar a Rott, en la batalla mas polemica de todo el campeonato. Por supuesto que toda la polemica fue creada por Rott y no por ella, si me permiten decirlo" dice el relator por los altoparlantes del estadio...

Andrew se dirige a Molly

"Muy bien Molly. Quiero que te concentres y que aprendas lo que quiero enseñarte. Lo principal en esta batalla sera que abras tu mente, y que entiendas que no quiero hacerte daño, si?" "Que? A que se refiere?" pregunto la pelirroja 

Andrew no respondio, saco su primera pokebola y la lanzo

"Haunter!! Yo te elijo!!" 

El pokemon fantasma aparece entre rayos....

"Haunt haunt haunteeeerrrr!!!" 

Las estadisticas de Haunter aparecen en la plataforma azul

"Haunter: Fantasma/Veneno. Nivel 50.

Ataque: 30

At.Especial: 65

Defensa: 40

Df. Especial: 60

Velocidad: 59"

"El entrenador azul, Andrew, elige un pokemon fantasma para comenzar" dice el relator

"Haunter... esto ya se ve complicado desde el principio" dijo Ash "Espero que Molly pueda manejarlo" dijo Misty "Vamos hermana!!!!" grita Tomy 

- "(Que hare? Como podria derrotar a Haunter? Tal vez si uso a...)" pensaba la pelirroja

Molly lanza su primera pokebola

"Torchic, yo te elijo!!" 

El pajaro de fuego aparece

"Chioooooooo" 

Las estadisticas de Torchic aparecen en la plataforma amarilla tambien

"Torchic: Fuego/Volador. Nivel 36.

Ataque: 48

At. Especial: 49

Defensa: 39

Df. Especial: 41

Velocidad: 50"

"Como en batallas anteriores, ya es clasico que la entrenadora Molly comienza con Torchic, un pokemon que ya sabemos de lo que es capaz con sus ataques de fuego" dice el relator

El arbitro levanta sus 2 banderillas y dice

"Sera Torchic contra Haunter, comienzen!!" "Torchic, lanzallamas!!" "Chioooooooo!!!" 

Torchic iba a usar su ataque cuando Molly se da cuenta que Haunter no esta!!

"Eh?? Donde se fue?" "Haunt haunteeer!!!!" 

Haunter aparece detrás de Torchic y le da un lengüetazo. Torchic queda paralizado

"Wow!! Haunter se adelanta al ataque de Torchic y le da un lanqüetazo y el pokemon de la etrenadora Molly queda paralizado, señoras y señores!!" dice el relator

"Bien hecho, Haunter!!" le felicita Andrew "Pero como????" exclama Molly 

Molly queda sorprendida, de donde habia salido Haunter?? Ni siquiera lo vio cuando ataco. A pesar de eso, la pelirroja no se desanimo y continuo su ataque

"Torchic, lanzallamas otra vez!!" "Chio chiooooo" 

BLAAAAAMMMM el lanzallamas de Torchic le llega a Haunter, aunque no le hace mucho daño

"Ese entrenador parece que es muy bueno. Molly recien estaba ordenandole a Torchic que atacara y el Haunter ya estaba terminando la orden que ya le habia dado Andrew, pero cuando se la dio???" dijo, preguntandose ademas, Ash "Molly tendra que ser mas rapida la proxima vez..." dijo Misty "Esa fue la primera leccion, mi querida Molly: La batalla que tendras que librar en el futuro, no se trata solo de realizar ataques, es mas que eso, tendras que adelantarte a los hechos." Dijo Andrew "A que se refiere? Y que es eso del futuro? No entiendo!! Y ademas quiero seguir avanzando en este campeonato. Torchic, embestida!!" ordena Molly, sin tomar mucho en cuenta a Andrew "No estas comprendiendo Molly, para el futuro tendras que no solo darle una orden a tu pokemon, sino que ademas... enfocarte y pensar en el ataque que tu pokemon va a realizar, y ademas tienes que sentir lo que tu pokemon siente, o si no, podrian pasar cosas como esta....." dijo Andrew 

Torchic iba a realizar su ataque, cuando queda paralizado

"Ooopss!!! Torchic esta paralizado y no puede atacar, la entrenadora Molly esta en problemas!!!" dice el relator

"Haunter, ataque siquico!!" "Haunteeeeer!!!" 

El ambiente se torna como amarillo, Torchic pierde muchas energias...

"Oh no!! Torchic!!" "Que le ocurre a Molly? No ha podido hacerle casi ningun daño a Haunter" dice Misty "Andrew es muy misterioso, es demasiado bueno" dice Tomy "Algo me dice que Molly tendra que enfrentarlo de otra manera, no convencional" dijo Ash 

Andrew tenia totalmente confundida a Molly, nuestra amiga no sabe que hacer, asi que comienza a desesperarse tempranamente y ordena un ataque

"Torchic, lanzallamas, lo mas fuerte que puedas!!" "Chiooooo!!" "Molly, no estas escuchando. No tendras solo que darle ordenes a tu pokemon, debes abrir tu mente y sentir a tu pokemon" "Queee??" 

Torchic hizo su ataque BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMM....

...Pero las llamas apenas rozaron a Haunter....

¿Cómo podia esquivar Haunter los ataques de Molly?

"Haunter......................" 

Andrew, al terminar de decir el nombre de su pokemon, iba a pensar en un ataque para decirle al pokemon fantasma, y Haunter ya lo estaba terminando de usar!!!

"Haun... Haunteeerr!!!" 

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Quee?? Pero como!!!!!!!!??????" exclama Molly "No puedo creerlo, jamas me lo hubiera esperado, como lo hace!!!!????" exclama Ash en las gradas "Molly esta en problemas" dijo Tomy "Molly, resiste!!!" grita Misty 

El ataque que hizo Haunter fue una bola sombra, que causo gran daño en Torchic y lo deja completamente derrotado....

X_x "Chi... ooooo" 

El arbitro levanta su bandera azul

"Torchic no puede continuar. Haunter es el ganador" 

El publico comenta

"Ya viste? La novata Molly perdio esta vez"

"Si, parece que ese tal Andrew es muy fuerte"

El relator habla por los altoparlantes

"El primer round lo ha ganado Andrew muy facilmente. Pero a la entrenadora Molly aun le quedan 2 pokemon, veamos cuales elegira!!"

***************************************************************************

En el hospital......

Max terminaba de ser atendido por la enfermera Joy, colocandole un vendaje y colocar su brazo comodamente con un cabestrillo (asi se dice ese tipo de proteccion en que el brazo queda en L? XDDD ). Al mismo tiempo la oficial Jenny le pedia que llenara un reporte...

"Muy bien, ya esta listo, ahora te quedaras aquí en observacion, aprovecha de descansar" le dijo Joy "Pero enfermera, debo ir a ver a Molly al estadio, en estos momentos ella esta luchando" respondio Max "Lo siento, no puedo dejarte salir, estas muy debil" "Y ademas tienes que terminar el reporte, esos sujetos son muy peligrosos y necesitamos todos los antecedentes" le dijo tambien Jenny "Pero por favor, necesito ir para alla. Tardaremos mucho?" pregunto Max, impaciente "No tardaremos mucho, solo necesito que me respondas una ultima pregunta. Cuando fue la ultima vez que viste a esos sujetos?" "Pues.... hace unos 3 dias atrás. Molly, su familia y yo ibamos hacia el estadio cuando en eso me topo con 2 de ellos. Querian atacar a Molly en esa oportunidad" "Entiendo. Les dire algo, Kazumi y Max, ustedes se contactaron con mi prima en ciudad Technopolis para que investigara el caso. Hay otra chica que fue secuestrada de manera muy extraña y no hemos podido encontrarla. En esa oportunidad quisieron raptar a Molly y estos sujetos parece que algo quieren de ella. Les pido que se cuiden mucho. Como son entrenadores pokemon, me imagino que siempre estan viajando. Cada vez que lleguen a una ciudad, contactense de inmediato con la estacion de policia donde se encuentren y les brindaremos proteccion" les dijo Jenny "Gracias oficial Jenny" le dijo Kazumi "Ya terminamos? Puedo irme?" dijo Max "Si, ya terminamos, pero dudo que Joy te deje ir ^_^" dijo Jenny "Asi es!! Esa herida es de cuidado, y si no descansas podria abrirse de nuevo, asi que tendras que quedarte aquí" le dijo Joy "Pero es que Molly esta luchando en el estadio, por favor, dejeme ir!!" 

Max intentaba convencer a la enfermera Joy que lo dejara salir, pero Joy no queria escuchar nada, su trabajo era cuidar de el.

Kazumi mientras tanto, pensaba mirando en la ventana que esta en la direccion del estadio...

- "Ojala Molly se encuentre bien......."

***************************************************************************

Nuevamente en el estadio....

Molly estaba asombradisima.... y ademas preocupada

"Ay no, Pero como!! No puedo creerlo, este tipo tiene muy bien entrenado a su pokemon!!" "Si quieres ganarme, basta que apliques este entrenamiento basico. Pero si quieres que la humanidad gane en la batalla del futuro, este entrenamiento basico es solo el primer paso" "Batalla del futuro? De que habla?" pregunta Molly "Una batalla cuyo preambulo ocurrio hace..... 10 años" 

Al oir a frase "10 años" a Molly se le vinieron a la mente amargos recuerdos otra vez.....

"(Ha.... hace.... hace 10 años..... ay no!! ;__; aquella vez.........)" pensaba Molly, con los ojos enrojecidos 

"Se le avisa a la entrenadora Molly que solo tiene 3 minutos para lanzar su pokebola" avisa el relator por los altoparlantes

"Ay no!! snif... espere!!" - dijo Molly, secandose la lagrima y lanzando su segunda pokebola - "Pichu, yo te elijo!!" 

El pequeño raton electrico aparece

"Pichu pichuuuuu" 

Sus estadisticas tambien aparecen

"Pichu: Electrico. Nivel 21

Ataque: 29

At. Especial: 31

Defensa: 22

Df. Especial: 20

Velocidad: 43"

"La entrenadora Molly elije a Pichu, recordemos que este pequeño pokemon nos causo una grata sorpresa al derrotar a 2 de los pokemon de Rott en la batalla anterior. Veamos que es lo que puede hacer ahora" dice el relator

"Cree usted que Pichu pueda ganar ahora?" pregunto Max a Ash "No fue casualidad que Pichu le ganara a 2 de los pokemon de Rott. Nosotros le dimos un adecuado entrenamiento y cuidado. Pero no se si sera capaz de derrotar al Haunter de ese entrenador. Parece que ese tal Andrew oculta algo y sabe mas de lo que parece" respondio Ash 

El arbitro levanta ambas banderillas

"Sera Haunter contra Pichu, comienzen!!" 

Molly intento una estrategia algo mejor

"Como Haunter siempre se nos adelanta, entonces incrementaremos la velocidad para que eso no ocurra. Pichu, agilidad!!!" "Pichuuuuuu" 

Pichu incrementa su velocidad y se vuelve bastante rapido para Haunter...

"La desesperacion no te llevara a nada Molly, debes entender que no se trata solo de ataques, sino de sentir a tus pokemon y sus ataques" dijo Andrew "De que esta hablando? Pelee!!!" le dijo Molly "No sacaras nada intentando ataques solo incrementando el poder o la velocidad. Acaso ya no lo recuerdas?" "Recordar? Que debo recordar?" "Vamos, trata de recordar. Acaso ya no recuerdas como fue que enfrentaron a ese Devileathar?" "Eeeehhhh???????????" exclamo Molly, asombrada 

La pelirroja quedo confundida. Al parecer Andrew estaba siendo bastante "cruel" con ella, porque le hacia recordar cosas desagradables

"Porque tiene que hablarme de eso!!!????? Porque no pelea!!!???" le dijo Molly, molesta e incomoda U_U "No le dare ninguna orden a mi pokemon, dejare que tu lo ataques........" dijo Andrew, no respondiendo a Molly y cruzandose de brazos "Esta bien, usted se lo busco, Pichu, impact trueno!!!" "Piiiiichuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" 

ZAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPP

El impactrueno dio en Haunter, y este pierde energias.....

"Wow!!! Andrew no le dio ninguna orden a Haunter, que estara pasando"? dice el relator

"De acuerdo, estas feliz? Le quitaste un poco de energia a mi pokemon, pero sera mejor que me hagas caso, un ataque poderoso debe ser como este!! Haunter, rayo de confusion!!!!!!" "Haun haunteeeerrrr" 

Cuando Andrew termino de decir la orden, Haunter ya estaba usando el ataque......

Los ojos de Haunter brillaron, y una ambiente raro se formo alrededor de Pichu, finalmente el ratoncito se mostro dubitativo: Estaba confundido.......

"Oooohhhh... Pichu se encuentra confundido. Haunter ha utilizado un rayo de confusion!!" dice el relator

"Ay no!! Pichu!! Estas bien?" "Piiii" 

Los ojos de Pichu estaban raros, era evidente su confusion......

"(Pero como lo hace???? Acaso es tan rapido su Haunter??? Como puede hacerlo????)" piensa Molly, ya desesperada porque ningun ataque es realmente efectivo.... "Me parece que quieres saber como mi Haunter puede obedecer mis ordenes tan rapido eh?" dijo Andrew 

Molly no dijo nada......

"Muy bien, al menos es un comienzo...... Supongo que ya alguna vez has sentido como si tu fueras un pokemon, verdad?" dijo Andrew 

Molly se sorprendio

"Que???? Como un pokemon??? No se burle de mi!!! Pichu, impactrueno otra vez!!!" 

Molly estaba tan confundida como su pokemon, y precisamente se olvido de la confusion

"Piiiiiiiii ¿?¿?¿?¿" 

Pichu intenta atacar, pero esta tan confundido que se ataca a si mismo.... PAAAAAAFFFFF

"Oooopppsss, Pichu esta muy confundido para atacar y se causa daño a si mismo" dice el relator

El publico comenta

"La entrenadora esta en problemas"

"Su pokemon esta confundido"

"No ha podido atinarle a una esta vez"

"Vamos pelirroja, estamos contigo!!!"

"Que ocurre con Molly? Ni siquiera puede defenderse, no ha podido hacer ni siquiera la mitad de su rendimiento en batallas anteriores" dijo Misty "No lo se..... ese entrenador sabe demasiado bien lo que hace" dijo Ash "Vamos Molly!! No te rindas!!!" dice Misty 

Andrew le explica a Molly

"Tiene que haber algun tipo de conexión que te permita actuar como uno, y gracias a eso es que el pokemon puede intuir la orden que le vas a dar. Cuando esa habilidad esta desarrollada, se pueden hacer cosas como esta: Haunter..........!!!" 

...... Andrew iba a decir otra vez "bola sombra" y Haunter ya estaba terminando de cargar la bola sombra y la lanza.............

"Haun... Haunteeeerrr!!!" 

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Piiiiiiiiii... chuuuuuuuuuuuuu" "Ay no!!! Pichu!!!!!!" 

Con la explosion, Pichu sale lejos y cae PAAAAFFFFF

Pichu intenta levantarse, pero no puede........

x_X "Piiiii.........." 

El arbitro levanta su bandera azul 

"Pichu no puede continuar. Haunter es el ganador!!" 

"Vaya!!! Nuevamente Haunter derrota a otro pokemon de la entrenadora Molly. La cuenta ya esta 2-0"

El publico comenta

"Ese Haunter tiene un alto nivel"

"Acaso es invencible?"

"No puede ser...... mi entrenadora favorita perdera"

**************************************************************************

Nuevamente en el hospital...

"Enfermera Joy, por favor, debes dejarme ir al estadio pokemon. Necesito ir con Molly" le suplica Max "Mi obligacion es cuidar tu herida, no puedo dejar salir a ningun enfermo hasta que este completamente sano. Entiendelo!!" le respondio ella -_-U "Aps!!! Rayos, no podre ir a ver a Molly" "^_^ Se ve que estas muy preocupado por ella, no es asi?" le dijo Kazumi "Por supuesto, yo............" - dijo Max, comprendiento al final la "indirecta" de Kazumi - " oye!! A que te refieres???" "Vamos, es bastante obvio no crees? Lo que sientes por ella, tarde o temprano tendras que decirselo. Pero en fin... ahora lo importante es ir con ella, ya que ese entrenador es muy misterioso y me da alguna desconfianza sobre lo que pueda pasarle a Molly" dijo Kazumi "Pero entonces debemos pensar en algun plan" "Lo se. Pero cual?" "Tu tienes a Butterfree, podrias ordenarle que use su polvo de sueño para dormir a la enfermera Joy, y luego decirle a tu Abra que nos teletransporte hasta el estadio, que te parece?" le propuso Max "Oye, es buena idea. Bueno... se que esta mal que salgas del hospital, pero...." dice la oriental "Pero......" pregunto Max.... ^_^!!! ".... pero todo sea por el amor de la linda de Molly. Ay!!! Si pareces un caballero de la mesa redonda tras su princesa!!! ^_^!!! Que bello es el amor.... cuando llegues alla te sacare una foto junto con ella ^_^ " le dice Kazumi, con los ojos estrellado xDDD ¬_¬U "Otra vez le dio la locura" murmura Max ¬_¬ "Ah si? Pues entonces no usare ningun pokemon y te quedaras aquí!!!" ^_^U "Je je je jeeee... yo solo bromeaba. Hazme ese favor, si?" le suplica Max xDDD con una gota "De acuerdo..." - dice Kazumi, y sacando sus pokebolas - " Butterfree, Abra, yo los elijo!!" 

Los pokemon aparecen

"Butterfree, usa tu polvo de sueño cerca de la enfermera, por favor" ordena Kazumi "Freeeee..." 

EL pokemon aletea y esparce sus esporas de sueño cerca de la enfermera, esta comienza a sentir mucho sueño...

"Uuuaaa... que sueño tengo, debe ser porque he traba.. ja... do.. mucho.... Z z Z z Z z Z" 

La enfermera se queda dormida, y luego la oriental ordena a Abra

"Perfecto!! Eso la mantendra dormida un rato, para cuando regresemos tendremos tiempo suficiente para engañarla como si nada pasara. Abra, teletransportanos al estadio por favor" 

Ambos se sujetaron de Abra y este los teletransporto....

ZAAPPPPP.........

*********************************************************************

Nuevamente en el estadio....

Nuestros amigos reaparecen.

"Muy bien, ya estamos aquí" dice Kazumi "Busquemos a la familia de Molly, ellos nos contaran como ha transcurrido la batalla" dice Max 

Los dos muchachos suben por las gradas hasta que finalmente encuentran a Ash, Misty y Tomy. Kazumi se sorprendio mucho al ver el marcador en contra de Molly.

"No puedo creerlo, han derrotado a 2 de sus pokemon?" exclama la oriental "Max, Kazumi, que hacen aquí?" pregunta Ash "Bueno, nos vinimos directamente del hospital a ver a Molly, pero como esta luchando Molly?" dijo Kazumi "Molly........" murmura Ash, preocupado por su hija - " ese entrenador es muy fuerte" "Oh no!! ya estan 2-0, si Molly no hace algo perdera la batalla" exclama Max "Molly, vamos!!! Sigue luchando!!! Aun no se termina!!!" le anima Kazumi "Pero que tanto estan hablando esos dos?" dice Max 

Molly se da cuenta que sus amigos estan en las gradas.

- "(Son Kazumi y Max, que bueno!! Han venido a apoyarme, pero Max tiene un brazo vendado, espero que se sienta bien)" piensa

Andrew se dirige a Molly

"Molly, esa amiga tuya confia en ti. Tu debes hacer lo mismo con tus pokemon y contigo" "Kazumi siempre me ha apoyado en todos los momentos, no importa en que situacion me encuentre" respondio la pelirroja "Pero siento que te invaden muchos miedos. Acaso el sacerdote no te enseño nada?" 

Molly se sorprendio ¿cómo podia saber Andrew que Molly habia estado en ciudad Blanca?

"Como sabe que me enfrente con el sacerdote Juan?" "Es muy obvio, tus sueños te decian que fueras para alla" "Que????? Pero..........." 

Eso era verdad, no eran pocas las veces en que Molly soño con una voz que le decia "Ve a ciudad Blanca, joven Molly"

"Digame!!! Porque sabe tanto sobre mi????? Porque todos me dicen que tengo que cumplir con algo??? Porque yo????? Y como es que puede hacer esas cosas raras con los pokemon????" le pregunto Molly, muy inquieta "Porque eres una de las pocas personas que puede hacerlo. Supongo que es por tu ingenuidad, tu inocencia" le respondio "Y eso que tiene que ver?????" "Pues tiene mucho que ver. Eso te permitira conectarte con tus pokemon y asi enfrentar ESA amenaza" "Ayyyyy!!! Otra vez con eso??? ;__; " - la desesperacion de Molly se manifesto en lagrimas otra vez - " pero de que amenaza esta hablando??????????? El sacerdote Juan me dijo lo mismo. Digame!!!!!!" "Me refiero a la amenaza que no fue completamente derrotada hace 10 años" dijo Andrew, muy serio 

No solo Molly se sorprendio, nuestros amigos en las gradas tambien lo escucharon.....

"Que????? Acaso....." dijo Ash "No puede ser........" dijo Misty "Por favor!!!! De que habla???????" dijo Molly "Habian otras 2 personas capaces de derrotar esa amenaza.... una de ellas eres tu" "Yo??? ;__; Pero PORQUE YO????????? Y porque no las otras 2 personas" dijo Molly, ya perdiendo la calma "El destino te ha elegido a ti. Anteriormente tu familia lucho contra eso, la otra persona que es capaz de derrotar esa amenaza esta desaparecida, y yo ya estoy muy viejo para eso. Pero no podras hacerlo si no me haces caso, no has escuchado nada de lo que te he enseñado esta vez" 

Andrew es la otra persona???????

"Que? Pero si ni siquiera me ha dicho como es que puede hacer eso???" "Ya te dije, yo ya estoy muy viejo. Pero aun estas tu, ya que la otra persona esta desaparecida y la policia no ha podido encontrarla. Pero en fin..... las cosas ya estan asi y tenemos que confiar en ti. El hecho de que Haunter pueda intuir mis ordenes se debe a que estoy conectado con el...." dijo Andrew 

"Se le recuerda nuevamente a la entrenadora Molly que tiene 3 minutos para lanzar su pokebola" dice el relator

"Ay no!! ;__; Snif... espere!!" - dijo Molly, tomando su tercera pokebola - "Tortuheart, yo te elijo!!" 

La tortuga aparece en el campo de batalla y sus estadisticas aparecen en la plataforma amarilla

"Toooooooorrrccc" 

"Tortuheart. Planta/Tierra. Nivel 30.

Ataque: 49

At.Especial: 54

Defensa: 95

Df. Especial: 89

Velocidad: 13"

Este era el ultimo pokemon de Molly, tendria que remontar un 2-0 en contra si quiere ganar la batalla.

"La entrenadora Molly elige a su tercer pokemon, Tortuheart, tendra que esforzarse para poder ganar" dice el relator

"Podria ganarle? Si su Haunter es tan rapido, Tortuheart no podra con el, es muy lento" dijo Kazumi "Si, aunque el tipo planta es debil contra el tipo veneno de Haunter, el tipo tierra de Tortuheart es fuerte contra el tipo veneno. Los ataques fantasma no se hasta donde podrian llegar" dijo Ash "(Tengo que ganar este round!! Si quiero tener alguna esperanza de ganar tengo que ganar este!!)" pensaba la pelirroja "Puedo sentir tu angustia, Molly" dijo Andrew "QUE??? Como puede....!!!" "Lo que te dije acerca de la conectividad con tu pokemon, es solo el principio, hay otras habilidades mucho mejores" "Porque continua atormentandome con eso!!?? Tortuheart latigo cepa!!" ordena Molly "Te dije que eso no servira, abre tu mente Molly" dijo Andrew 

Molly y Tortuheart prosiguieron su ataque, sin embargo Haunter ataco otra vez con otra bola sombra, pero esta vez....

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Nooo!! Tortuheart!!" "Tooorrccc" 

Tortuheart recibio directamente el ataque de la bola sombra, sin embargo gracias a su tambien alta defensa contra ataques especiales, el daño no fue devastador

"Eso estuvo muy cerca. Menos mal que Tortuheat no solo tiene una alta defensa normal, sino tambien una alta defensa contra ataques especiales" dijo Ash "Todo con tal de compensar su extrema lentitud. Pero ese entrenador tiene mucha experiencia y poder. Molly tendra que esforzarse el doble" dijo Misty "Molly tendra que hacer mejores ataques o perdera" dijo Kazumi 

Cuando se disipa el efecto de la bola sombra, Tortuheart aun sigue en pie...

"Oh, ya veo... muy astuta, Molly. Sabias que habia que defenderse de los ataques de mi pokemon y enviaste a uno duro de vencer. Me gusta, pero entiende que tendras que empezar a usar tus habilidades" dijo Andrew "A que se refiere????" "Me refiero a estooo!!! Haunter, sombra nocturna!!!!" "Haun Haunteeeeer" 

Los ojos de Haunter brillaron y unas ondas oscuras rodearon a Tortuheart debido al ataque fantasma....

"Oh no!!!" 

Tortuheart recibio el daño, pero aun se mantenia en pie

"Veo que tu tortuga sigue en pie, y aun no entiendes lo que te digo? Todo lo que quiero es que entiendas cosas como esta!! Haunter........." 

Haunter nuevamente ya habia asimilado la orden "bola sombra"

La bola sombra se acercaba a Tortuheart, Molly miraba como iba a recibir directamente el ataque....

~_o "Aayyy noooo!!!!" 

Instintivamente Molly se cubre con sus manos para protegerse, y nuevamente su pecho brillo.....

En ese mismo instante, Tortuheart se refugio en su caparazon, y este ultimo brillo tambien!!!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

El ataque parecia devastador, pero cuando se disipa todo el polvo levantado... Tortuheart estaba en pie aun

"Wow!!!! Un impresionante ataque de bola sombra, sin embargo Tortuheart resiste el ataque!!!" dice el relator

"Pero que paso?? Molly fue muy rapida" dijo Max "Hizo que Tortuheart usara la pantalla de luz, por eso su caparazon brillo, para aumentar su defensa especial, ¿pero en que momento le dio la orden?" dijo Ash, sin entender muy bien la razon de fondo 

Sin embargo, Andrew si entendio lo que paso...

"(Vaya, por fin esta jovencita utilizo su habilidad, aunque inconscientemente. Al cubrirse con sus brazos, debido a la presion que sintio en el momento por fin pudo, aunque sin quererlo, conectarse con su pokemon y por instinto utilizaron la defensa mas logica contra una bola sombra: La pantalla de luz, fuerte contra un ataque especial)" penso Andrew 

Molly abre sus brazos, y puede ver que Tortuheart se encuentra bien

"Tortuheart, que bueno que te encuentras bien!!" "Me alegro que lo entendieras, aunque lo hiciste sin querer" dijo Andrew "Hacer que?" "Por fin pudiste conectarte con tu pokemon. Eso sera muy util para que aprendas como enfrentarse a la amenaza" "Se refiere a lo que me hablo hace un rato?" "La amenaza de hace 10 años dices? Si, eso es exactamente a lo que me refiero" 

Molly se sintio angustiada, ya antes con el sacerdote habia experimentado miedo al recordarlo, y ahora otra vez lo recuerda...

"(Ay no!! pero porque?? Porque me dice todas estas cosas? Aquella vez fue terrible... terrible!!)" - pensaba Molly, y luego dirigiendose a Andrew - "Digame, que es lo que ocurrira???????" "Lamentablemente, no se lo que va a pasar. Lo que si puedo decirte es que la amenaza esta latente....." respondio muy serio "Porque nadie me explica claramente lo que dicen!!!! Porqueeeeeeeeeeeeee????!!!!!!!!!!!!" grita Molly, ya desesperada y harta de todas estas evasivas 

El pecho de Molly brilla de nuevo, pero esta vez con mayor intensidad. Tortuheart como que se enfurece y lanza sus latigos cepa contra Haunter!!

"Vaya!! Molly por fin lanza un ataque sorpresivo!!" exclama Ash 

"Wow!! Esto es sorpresivo!! Tortuheart ataca por iniciativa propia a Haunter con sus latigos cepa!! Acaso ya no obedece a su entrenadora?"

Pero no era eso...

"Tortuheart, azotalo contra el .....!!!!!!!" 

PAAAAAAAFFFFFFF

La tortuga azota contra el suelo a Haunter, causandole muchisimo daño.

"Tortuheart, hojas navajaaaaa!!!!!" 

Tortuheart lanza muchisimas hojas navaja contra Haunter, y dejandolo finalmente K.O

x_X "Haun........." "Que??? Derroto a mi Haunter!!" exclamo Andrew "Ahhh ahh ahh ahhh...." respiraba muy agitada Molly, el esfuerzo habia sido demasiado 

El ataque de Molly fue tan desesperado, que saco todas sus fuerzas para derrotar a Haunter...

El arbitro levanta la bandera amarilla

- "Haunter no puede continuar, Tortuheart es el ganador"

El publico estaba asombrado

"Ya viste? La entrenadora al fin gano 1 round"

"Al parecer estaba muy enfadada"

"Vamos pelirroja, aun puedes ganar!!"

El relator dice por los altoparlantes

"Vaya!! La entrenadora Molly realiza unos ataques muy poderosos, al parecer desesperados, y consigue derrotar a Haunter pudiendo remontar el marcador que ahora esta aun desfavorable para ella por 2-1"

Andrew estaba gratamente asombrado

"(Que bien!! Su desesperacion hizo que Tortuheart asimilara mucho antes sus ordenes, y por eso ataco a Haunter con tanta rapidez y efectividad. Considerando que Tortuheart es un pokemon extremadamente lento, la conectividad con su pokemon alcanzo un extraordinario nivel, aunque fue solo inconscientemente. Creo que he cumplido muy bien con mostrarle a esta jovencita a que me refiero y por ahora ya es suficiente entrenamiento. No pense que me ganaria 1 round, pero este round extra sera perfecto para darle un mensaje, pero usare a mi segundo pokemon para transmitirselo, para que la gente no se alarme)" penso 

Tomo su segunda pokebola y la lanzo

"Girafarig, yo te elijo!!" 

El pokemon de cuello largo aparece entre rayos

"Girrrnnn griinnnnn" 

Las estadisticas tambien aparecen

"Girafarig: Normal/Psiquico. Nivel 51.

Ataque: 60

At. Especial: 65

Defensa: 40

Df. Especial: 44

Velocidad: 50"

"El entrenador Andrew utiliza a Girafarig, un pokemon listo para luchar" dice el relator

"Molly acabo con Haunter, pero Tortuheart se ve muy cansado para enfrentar a Girafarig" dijo Max "Molly tiene que esforzarce mas si quiere ganar" dijo Kazumi "Creo que es mas que eso... ese entrenador no solo es muy fuerte, sino que ademas tiene algun tipo de conexión especial con sus pokemon. Pero observenlo, sus pokemon son del tipo fantasma y siquicos. Con ellos es mucho mas facil establecer esa conexión. Lo se porque recuerdo cuando conocimos a Cherry en la liga Johto, cerca de Ciudad Caña Dorada, lo recuerdas, Misty?" dijo Ash "Si, recuerdo que esa niña tenia un Girafarig, y llevaba tanto tiempo entrenando con el que sus mentes se unieron. Creo que con este entrenador ocurre lo mismo" dijo Misty "Muy bien, comenzemos. Girafarig, embestida!!!" dijo Andrew 

PAAAFFF....

Girafarig ya habia atacado a Tortuheart...

Lo unico que evitaba que Tortuheart se desmayara era su alta defensa, pero ya estaba tan cansado que eso no duraria mucho....

Molly no hallaba como derrotar a Andrew...

"(No!! no puedo ganarle, pero como podria? Si tan solo hiciera un ataque muy, pero muy poderoso, podria empatar el encuentro..... pero... como??? Por favor.... que ocurra algo.... como puedo hacerlo???)" pensaba Molly, ya llorando 

Molly apretaba sus puños ante la impotencia de no poder hacer mucho, hasta que finalmente fueron tantos sus deseos de poder ganar la batalla que.......

Una vez mas el pecho de Molly brillo.......

Y Tortuheart comenzo a brillar!!!!!!!

"Que esta ocurriendo????" exclamo Andrew "Tortuheart, que te ocurre??" - dijo Molly, y luego dandose cuenta - "Que esto que siento?? Oh no!!!!" "No puede ser!!! Tortuheart va a ......." dijo Andrew "Creo que...." dijo Max "Tortuheart esta evolucionando!!!!" exclamo Kazumi 

La tortuga comenzo a crecer un poco mas, sus patas se hicieron mas robustas, su caparazon mucho mas grueso y duro, y 2 hexagonos de su caparazon en los costados se expandieron un poco.....

Finalmente, la evolucion termino. Ahora era una tortuga un poco mas grande....

"Tortuheart.... evoluciono??? Pero en que??" dijo Molly apuntando su pokedex hacia el 

El pokedex de inmediato mostro la informacion

"Click, pokemon detectado: Galaheart: la tortuga blindada, la forma evolucionada de Tortuheart. Aunque es solo un poco mas rapido que Tortuheart, sigue siendo muy lento, pero su caparazon es extremadamente duro y mas grueso. Tambien es mucho mas resistente. Galaheart ya puede aprender otros ataques. Galaheart es un pokemon del tipo Planta/Tierra"

Las estadisticas de Galaheart aparecen en el panel

"Galaheart: Planta/Tierra. Nivel 31.

Ataque: 51

At.Especial: 56

Defensa: 98

Df. Especial: 91

Velocidad: 16"

;__; "Galaheart.... evolucionaste, para mi???" pregunto Molly a su pokemon, emocionada ^_^ "Tooorrrccc" 

Los ojos esta vez mas grandes de Galaheart miraron con mucha felicidad a Molly, dandole a entender que lo hizo por ella

"(Nuevamente se conecto con su pokemon. Y esta vez su pokemon pudo sentir sus deseos, y a la vez ella pudo sentir el esfuerzo del pokemon)" penso Andrew "(Si logro evolucionar, entonces puede que le gane!! Hace mucho sol, asi que eso significa que puedo usar.....)" penso Molly "(Esta jovencita poco a poco logra conectarse con su pokemon, pero aun no se da cuenta de eso...") penso Andrew "Galaheart, rayo solar!!!!!!" ordena Molly "Ataque rayo solar!!!! Galaheart ya puede aprenderlo!!!" dijo Ash 

Galaheart comienza a absorver la luz del sol......

"Rayos!! Esto va a complicarse!! Girafarig!! Usa......." ordena Andrew 

PAAAAAFFFFFFF Girafarig embiste fuertemente.........

"Galaheart, estas bien????" pregunta Molly, muy preocupada... "Tooorrrcc" 

Galaheart asiente, aquella embestida fue muy fuerte, y ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas...

"Galaheart, rayo solar ahora!!!" "Toooooorccc" 

Galaheart disparo con todas sus fuerzas el rayo solar..... BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!!!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

"Aaaggghhhh!!!" 

"Wow!! Ya viste? Que poder tiene!!!" exclama alguien del publico

"Que impresionante ataque, señoras y señores!! La entrenadora Molly usa un rayo solar y Girafarig lo recibe directamente!!" dice el relator

"Esto se complica.... Girafarig, hipnosis!!!" "Girrriiiinnn!!!" 

Los ojos de Girafarig brillaron... y de pronto los ojos de Galaheart comenzaron a cerrarse.....

Molly tambien comenzo a sentir su vista borrosa......

Galaheart se queda dormido...

"Oh ohh!!! Girafarig pone a dormir a Galaheart!!!" dice el relator

"No puede ser!! Galaheart no puede hacer nada!!!" exclama Max "(Tal como lo pense.... aun mantiene esa conexión, pero todavia no se da cuenta de eso. Cuando termine la batalla o cuando tome un descanso, esa conexión se terminara, pero estoy seguro que no sera la ultima vez que tendra una experiencia como esta)" penso Andrew 

Molly sentia como Galaheart no podia moverse, pero su vista estaba borrosa, aunque no dormia, pero si estaba como en trance...

Andrew se dispone a atacar de nuevo....

"(Muy bien, ahora le dare mi mensaje..... solo espero que no llore)" - seguia pensando Andrew, y luego - "Girafarig, usa vista al futuro!!" "Girrriiiinnn!!!" 

Los ojos de Girafarig nuevamente brillaron... y no ocurrio nada.....

"Ay no!!! si Galaheart no despierta, Molly perdera!!" exclamo Kazumi "Tiene que despertar antes que la vista al futuro aparezca!!" dijo Misty "Vamos!! Tienes que lograrlo Molly!!" dijo Ash "(Muy bien, ahora, el mensaje)" - penso, y luego - "Girafarig, pesadillas!!!" "Giirriiiinnggg" 

Girafarig puso unos ojos tenebrosos y el ambiente alrededor de Molly se puso algo oscuro....

********************************************************************

Molly se encuentra dentro de un gran salon con una escalera que gira y gira hacia arriba. Parece una torre muy, pero muy alta. Su aspecto parece como de un castillo antiguo, donde la iluminacion solo es con antorchas. No esta oscuro a decir verdad, las antorchas iluminan bastante.

Nuestra pelirroja amiga se encuentra en el primer nivel de esa torre, mirando hacia el segundo nivel, en donde se puede ver la macabra figura del malvado calvo que se comunica con sus agentes Rocket por sus mini microfonos, su aspecto es terrible, sus ojos completamente rojos y su rostro fantasmagorico miran a Molly con un odio increible, una capa cubre al calvo. Lleva colgando un collar cuyo pendiente es una calavera cuyos huecos donde van los ojos brillan con un color amarillo oscuro. La mandibula es de un color gris, mientras que el casco es de color blanco, lo que parece ser una...........

"Acabare contigo........!!!" dice el calvo, tomando la calavera 

A cada lado hay otros 2 personajes, a su lado izquierdo hay una joven, de la misma edad de Molly, con la mirada perdida, sus pupilas de un solo color, sin brillo, de aspecto triste. Pero al lado izquierdo, se haya una forma de energia extraña, oscura, lo que parece ser un monstruo!!!...

El calvo le da una orden a la forma de energia....

"Ataca....!!!!" 

Un rayo se viene acercando mas..... y mas .... y mas.... y.......!!!!!

********************************************************************

Galaheart despierta, y Molly recupera la conciencia......

La vista al futuro se acerca!!!!!!........

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Galaheart cae derrotado.....

- x_X "Toooorrccc"

El arbitro levanta la bandera azul...

"Galaheart no puede continuar. Girafarig es el ganador. El ganador de esta batalla es el entrenador azul, Andrew" 

El publico que apoyaba a Molly estaba decepcionado...

"Oh no, la pelirroja perdio......"

"Que lastima"

"Y yo que era primera vez que venia a verla......"

Su familia y amigos tambien estaban tristes

"Molly........" dijo Ash, triste.... "No!!! Molly perdio....... " dijo Tomy "Pobre Molly, debe sentirse muy triste....." dijo Misty "Pobrecita Molly, vayamos a apoyarla Max, lo necesita" dijo Kazumi "Si, vamos" dijo Max 

"Una batalla increible, señoras y señores. El entrenador Andrew resulto ser demasiado fuerte para la entrenadora Molly, y la popular novata esta vez no pudo ganar. El entrenador Andrew avanza a las semifinales con un marcador de 3-1"

Kazumi y Max se las ingenian para llegar hasta la plataforma amarilla, y se reunen con Molly.

"Molly... vamos, ~_^ no es tan grave.. hiciste lo que pudiste, si?" le dijo Kazumi "Si Molly, lo hiciste bien, Andrew era mas fuerte, eso es todo" le animo Max 

Molly estaba atonita, pero no tanto por la derrota. Se sentia decepcionada de si misma, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas. Pero lo que mas la tenia asustada fue el sueño que tuvo antes de que la vista al futuro acabara con Galaheart.

;__; "Buaaaaaaa!!! Perdi!!! Pero... estuve muy mal!!! Snif... me siento mal.... por favor, vamonos de aquí!!" pidio Molly a sus amigos 

Kazumi y Max acompañaron a Molly a los vestidores. A pesar de que quedaron un poco decepcionados, el publico que apoyaba a Molly se puso de pie y la aplaudio

"Bien pelirroja!! No ganaste esta vez pero lo hiciste bien!!"

"Felicidades Molly, no lo hiciste nada mal!!"

Nuestros amigos siguieron caminando. Cuando ya iban a entrar al tunel que lleva a los vestidores, Andrew se acerca a ellos

"Señorita Molly...." 

Molly no voltea... solo estaba llorando amargamente...

;__; "Que quiere ahora!!!????" "Lo que sea que hayas soñado, queda en secreto para ti y nadie mas" dijo Andrew ;__; "Acaso eso ocurrira?? Acaso usted sabe lo que pasara????" pregunto Molly "Yo no se lo que pasara. Solo hice que tuvieras una vision, pero yo no se cual es esa vision. No tengo idea lo que soñaste. Ese sueño que tuviste fue una vision del futuro, debido a la vista al futuro de mi Girafarig, pero ese sueño se cumplira si el destino no se cambia... pero te repito, lo que hayas soñado, queda para ti y nadie mas. Piensalo tranquilamente y luego tu decides... Si tienes fe, no importa lo que pase, todo estara bien" le dijo Andrew "Y para eso quizo que tuvieramos esta batalla?" "Creo que aunque lo hiciste inconscientemente, al menos experimentaste lo que trate de explicarte todo este tiempo. Eso es suficiente para mi. Bueno Molly, cuidate mucho" dijo finalmente Andrew 

Andrew se fue caminando tranquilamente saliendo de la arena...

"Oiga!! Espere un momento. Que fue lo que le dijo a Molly?" le llamo Max "No te preocupes, nada que no tenga solucion. Y ahora que me llamaste, eso me recuerda que debo decirte algo mas. Tu amiga necesitara tu ayuda, mas de lo que te imaginas, ya que seras alguien demasiado importante para ella" le dijo "Que??? Pero como sabe........???" decia Max "Adios muchacho ^_^ que tengas un buen dia...." se despidio Andrew 

Molly, Kazumi y Max se quedan viendo como Andrew se aleja y desaparece por el tunel. Kazumi trata de consolar a Molly por la derrota y Max se queda pensativo, acerca de que debe hacer con sus sentimientos... aunque ahora parecia un momento inadecuado.

Y asi, habiendo perdido en cuartos de final, la participacion de Molly en la liga Sky llega a su fin. Nuestra amiga se siente decepcionada de si misma, pero yo creo que lo hizo bastante bien para ser su primer campeonato. ¿Qué sucedera con Molly en el futuro? ¿seguira luchando por su sueño de ser maestra pokemon? ¿qué ocurrira con ese sueño extraño en el futuro? No se pierdan los proximos capitulos!!

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA....

*************************************************************************

La respuesta: Mewtwo

*************************************************************************

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Hola chicos!! Aquí estoy otra vez. Y bueno...... hasta aquí no mas llego Molly ^_^U, Pobre!! Andrew era demasiado poderoso. Pero mas alla de que le gano facilmente, hay muchos misterios envueltos. Acaso se volvera a repetir lo del fanfic anterior? O acaso sera algo mas terrible aun? .............

El proximo capitulo sera el ultimo de esta saga, pero... hey!! no se preocupen, que aun queda fanfic para rato!! ~_^

PROXIMO CAPITULO: Kazumi y Molly se pelean.

MUY PRONTO: THE NEW MASTERS GENERATION 2da Temporada: El Campeonato Elite.


	25. Kazumi y Molly se pelean

Molly perdio la batalla con Andrew en los cuartos de final y eso significa que ha quedado eliminada del campeonato Sky. A pesar de que no pudo ganar, aprende una leccion muy valiosa. Pero a pesar de aprender cosas nuevas, nuestra amiga esta muy deprimida, pensando en que no podra con tanta responsabilidad. ¿Qué sera de Molly ahora?

**************************************************************************

CAPITULO 25: KAZUMI Y MOLLY SE PELEAN

La pregunta de hoy: El origen de Mewtwo.

**************************************************************************

"Max, has visto a Molly?" pregunta Kazumi "No, pero me imagino que debe estar en el parque. No quise molestarla porque creo que prefiere estar sola" respondio nuestro amigo "Esta bien que seas comprensivo, pero no es el mejor momento para dejarla sola" "Mmm.. puede ser. Solo lo hice por mejor" 

Kazumi sale a buscar a Molly para animarla, ya que nuestra pelirroja amiga se siente muy desanimada despues de la derrota que sufrio ayer ante Andrew.

El look de Molly vuelve a la normalidad, ya no vistiendo la tenida deportiva que uso durante la competencia. Nuevamente la encontramos con su clasica blusa color amarillo palido, con bordes de color rosa y pantalones verdes con su cinturon con las 6 pokebolas. La unica diferencia esta en su cabello, ya no usa la tipica cola de caballo de antes, esta vez usa una especie de moño con forma de plumero, un estilo de peinado mas moderno, que en cierta forma refleja un poco mas de madurez. Kazumi tambien ha cambiado otro poco, usa la misma tenida deportiva que uso durante la competencia (aunque en el capitulo anterior uso una falda xD), la misma playera con tirantes, pero sus pantalones son mas anchos, bastante mas anchos, con muchos bolsillos. Max no ha cambiado nada.

La pelirroja esta sentada en uno de los bancos del parque, solo uno cuantos Pidgey estan picoteando migajas que la gente les tira al suelo. El lugar no estaba atestado de gente como otras ocasiones ya que entre los cuartos de final y la semifinal hay 1 dia de descanso, y ademas es Domingo. Su mirada melancolica refleja la tristeza de haber sido derrotada y la confusion y angustia de solo pensar en lo que tendra que enfrentarse en el futuro. Un futuro incierto, del cual ni siquiera puede imaginarse lo que va a pasar.

U_U "Porque perdi de esa manera? Que pasara conmigo ahora?" 

Pensaba en muchas cosas: En renunciar y dedicarse a lo que pensaba hacer en su casa, en continuar estudiando o dedicarse a otras cosas, en seguir entrenando. Pero ademas estaba esa "mision" que en reiteradas ocasiones le han hablado. Pensaba en todo ese drama vivido cuando tenia 6 años, en que su madre casi muere y ella...... muere.

;__; "No quiero que me pase eso de nuevo....... snif" dijo, muy amargada 

Por si fuera poco, debia - supuestamente - encargarse de que el destino del mundo no sea la perdicion......

Kazumi divisa a Molly sentada en uno de los bancos, y la noto muy sola...

"Molly, que te ocurre?" 

Molly no contesta...

"Molly? Te sientes mal?" 

Otra vez no contesta

"Molly!!" 

La pelirroja reacciona y mira a Kazumi

"Molly, que te pasa? Estas llorando" "No me pasa nada......" "No sabes mentir, es evidente que si te pasa algo" "Te dije que no me pasa nada!!" "Molly, yo solo quiero ayudarte. Me siento mal cuando tu estas triste" "Es que.... porque tengo que ser yo quien pase por esas cosas? Estuve muy mal ayer" "Molly, solo fue una derrota, pero durante el campeonato lo hiciste muy bien ^_^" "Pero lo que me dijo Andrew. Algo terrible ocurrira, ya se termino todo. No puedo hacer lo que el me pide" dijo Molly "Molly, tu tienes algo que no se que es exactamente. Pero Andrew tiene razon, es algun don especial que posees" "Pero eso de que servira? Soy muy debil, no importa lo que haga, no podre con esa responsabilidad. Asi que el destino ya esta echado ;__;" "Molly!! Te prohibo que hables asi" "Y porque no? nada mas mira lo que paso ayer.... si no puedo con Andrew, como podre hacer lo que el dice?" "Molly, lo de ayer fue solo un traspie" "Y aunque asi fuera... que se yo lo que tengo que hacer? Hacer que? Matar a alguien? Encontrar algun tesoro? Ir a algun lugar? No tengo idea!!! Nunca me dicen nada claro!!" dijo Molly, comenzando a desesperarse otra vez... "Molly, tanto el sacerdote como Andrew te dijeron que tuvieras fe, sin importar lo que pase. Y ademas que Max y yo siempre te ayudaremos" "Pero es que no se que diablos es lo que tengo que hacer!!! Todo esto me confunde!!! Estoy muy confundida!!! Y ya dejame!! Quiero estar sola!!!! Snif... Buaaaa ;__;" dijo llorando otra vez "Molly, tranquilizate. Solo tratamos de ayudarte, debes confiar en ti misma y aprender de las experiencias pasadas" 

El tono de voz de ambas comienza a subir...

"No quiero nada!! Es que no entienden eso? Solo me confunde, y ademas que sabes tu lo que me paso antes???" "Molly!! Me sorprende que hables asi" "Es que nadie me entiende!!!" "Yo trato de hacerlo, pero por favor danos una oportunidad a Max y a mi para ayudarte" "Mi mama casi se muere en esa batalla hace tiempo, y yo........ Snif..... ya dejame!!!" "Molly, por favor, calmate!!" "No quiero!! No puedo estar calmada!!" "Molly, ya deja de comportarte como una bebe!!! Se razonable" "No soy una bebe!! Solo soy realista!!!" "No seas ridicula!!! Ni siquiera has hecho el intento por solucionar las cosas!!" "Es que no hay solucion!!!" "Si la hay!!! Solo hay que buscarla y luchar todos juntos por lograrlo!! Si tienes fe lo lograras!!" dijo Kazumi, energica 

Ahora el tono de voz ya no solo era alto: Estaban gritandose.

Max, que cambio de opinion y tambien habia decidido salir a acompañar a Molly, escucho como se gritaban y apresuro el paso

"Otra vez estas con eso!!!!!" "Y siempre estare con eso, porque asi es como pienso!! No como tu!!! Te das por vencida facilmente!!" "No es cierto!!!" "Si es cierto!! Mirate nada mas, te la pasas llorando sin solucionar nada!!!!" "Si lloro es porque yo soy asi, me siento mal!!!!!!" "Pero tienes que remediar eso!!!!!!!!!!!" "Y como??? Acaso tu lo haras!!!!!!!?????? Acaso Max lo hara?????" _+!!!!!! "No seas malagradecida!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Max y yo siempre te hemos ayudado!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Pues mejor no me hubieran ayudado!!!!!!!!!!!!! Asi no me hubiera metido en todo estooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! no quiero nada de ustedes!!!!!!" 

Kazumi no se pudo aguantar y......

PAFFFF!!!!

La oriental le pego una firme cachetada en la mejilla a Molly!!!

;__; "Porque me pegas!!!!!!!!!?????" dijo Molly, acariciandose la mejilla que le quedo toda roja, ya que Kazumi le pego muy fuerte "Porque ya me tienes harta!!!!!!!!! Estoy harta de tus lamentos!!!!!!!!!!!! Estoy harta de tu actitud!!!!!!!! Siempre te ayudamos y nos sales con esto!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Molly no atinaba a decir nada, estaba toda llorosa, y la mejilla muy roja. Con la mano ella trataba de cubrirse

Kazumi continuo...

"Si tanto lo deseas, pues adelante!!!! No hagas nada y deja que te maten!!!! A ver si asi quedas feliz!!!! No pienso ayudarte nunca mas!!!!!!!!!! Vete al diablo!!!!!!!!!" dijo Kazumi, realmente enfadada 

Molly estaba por el suelo, no dijo nada y salio corriendo........

Max llega al final de la pelea, aunque alcanzo a ver cuando Kazumi golpeo a Molly

"Kazumi? Molly? Pero por que se gritan asi? Chicas, no lleguen a esos extremos, por favor!!" dijo Max, tratando de poner cordura 

Kazumi se da media vuelta y le dice a Max, con un tono bastante desagradable......

"Pues ve tu y diselo a la señorita perdedora!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Kazumi se aleja del lugar en direccion contraria

Max se queda solo.

U_U "Aahhhh... fantastico, lo que faltaba: ahora ellas dos discuten y se desean males" 

Max sintio realmente que era su obligacion que ambas chicas se pongan en la buena y vuelvan a ser amigas: Todo un desafio.

"Mmmm... esto no sera nada facil" 

*********************************************************************

Mientras Molly se alejaba. unos hombres de negro, observaron toda la pelea

"Jefe? Este momento es perfecto!! Los tres muchachos estan solos, acaban de discutir y cada quien tomo su camino" dijo uno de ellos, por el comunicador "Excelente " - dijo una tetrica voz - "todo indica que nuestro plan sera todo un éxito. Si los tres no estan juntos, si podremos acabar con ellos. Muy bien, recuerden que deben tomar prisioneros al chico y a la oriental. El chico sera muy facil, ya que esta herido, y la oriental esta enfadada por esa pelea que tuvo y no podra defenderse. Una vez que los capturen, la pelirroja vendra y asi los eliminaremos a los 3!!! Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja!!!!!" "Si señor!!" obedecieron los 2 hombres 

*********************************************************************

Max pensaba....

"(A quien debo seguir primero? Creo que a Molly. Kazumi esta demasiado enfadada, sera mejor que se le pase un poco)" 

Iba a ir en direccion a buscar a Molly, cuando los 2 hombres de negro del principio lo interceptaron

"Je je je...alto ahí muchacho, vendras con nosotros!!" "Quien diablos son ustedes? Ahh ya se, son esos estupidos del equipo Rocket" les dijo, desafiante "Muy pronto te borraremos esa sonrisa de la cara" "Pues intentenlo!!" 

Max iba a tomar una de sus pokebolas, sin embargo uno de los hombres de negro se adelanto

"Bulbasaur!! Te elejimos!!!!" 

Un gran bulbasaur sale de la pokebola

"Bubaaaa saur!!!" "Bulbasaur, golpea con tu latigo cepa el brazo izquierdo de ese chico!!!" ordeno rapidamente el hombre de negro "Bubaaaa!!!" 

El pokemon obedecio, utilizo sus latigos y PAAAAFFFFF

"Aaaahhhggg!!! Mi brazo!!!!" 

Los latigos golpearon a Max donde mas le duele. El dolor fue tanto, que lo obligo a soltar su pokebola que iba a lanzar y esta cayo al suelo. Max no podia soportar el dolor y tuvo que arrodillarse para protegerse su brazo

"Bulbasaur!!! Atalo!! No permitas que escape!!" "Bubaaaa!!!" 

Los latigos aprisionaron fuertemente a Max, dejandolo inmovil. Habia sido vencido!!

"Sueltenme!!! Malditos!!!!" "JA JA!! Olvidalo!! Eres la carnada perfecta para atrapar a tu amiga tambien!!" le dijeron los hombres "Maldicion!! Debo escapar, como sea para protegerla!!" "Ya te dijimos que es imposible!! JA JA!!" 

Max lamentablemente no podia zafarse de las ataduras. Los hombres se comunicaron con su jefe.

"Ya tenemos al muchacho" dijeron los hombres "Ahora vayan por la oriental" les respondio el tetrico jefe "Sera todo un placer" 

*******************************************************************

Mientras tanto...

Molly iba corriendo de camino al hotel. Iba llorando, sus ojos irritados, la mejilla roja. Entro corriendo al Hall del hotel, subio las escaleras y entro a su habitacion, Ash, Misty y Tomy la vieron entrar...

"Era Molly, que le ocurre?" dijo Tomy "No lo se, tal vez dejo algo olvidado" dijo Ash 

La pelirroja se tumbo en su cama a llorar. Jamas la habiamos visto tan triste...

;__; "Porque?? Buaaahhh... porque no puedo!!!????" 

Una de las cosas a las que mas ha temido Molly es a quedarse sola. Y pelearse con su amiga de toda la vida era algo que le dolia mucho. Ella se habia portado muy mal con la oriental, pero el hecho de que esta en respuesta le dijera que se fuera al diablo, era casi tan malo como perder a un ser querido.....bueno, de hecho eso estaba ocurriendo.

Sin embargo eso no era todo. Se dice que la mayoria de los temores se forman en la niñez, y Molly tiene un temor increible a algo desconocido, a algo que ni siquiera ella sabe. Es por eso que cada vez que le hablan de esa supuesta "mision" y de la batalla en el futuro, es casi inevitable para ella sentir temor.

"No puedo hacer lo que me piden. Ademas no soy buena entrenadora... ;__; " dijo para si, con la voz cortada por las lagrimas "A ver? ^_^ como es eso que no eres buena entrenadora?" dijo Misty, entrando a la habitacion de Molly, abriendo despacio la puerta y que habia alcanzado a escucharla "Disculpa que entremos sin avisar, hija, pero es que te vimos tan triste que decidimos acompañarte" dijo Ash, entrando despues de Misty 

Molly necesitaba apoyarse en alguien, y se recosto en el regazo de Misty. La madre le acariciaba su cabello...

"Molly, si quieres puedes contarnos lo que te ocurre" le dijo Misty 

La pelirroja no aguanto mas, asi que decidio contarles...

"Mamá, papá, desde que iniciamos nuestro viaje junto a Kazumi y Max, unos hombres de negro que se hacen llamar Rockets han estado molestandonos. Y se han ensañado conmigo, siempre estan buscando la manera de hacerme daño a mi o a alguien cercano a mi. En una ocasión intentaron secuestrarme para no se que planes. Siempre hablan que me llevaran con su jefe"....... 

Molly continuo su relato acerca de las innumerables veces en que los han atacado y lo que han podido averiguar acerca de los hombres Rockets, siempre hablando acerca de una venganza. Les hablo tambien acerca de una supuesta "mision" y "destino en el futuro" del que siempre habla Andrew, que tendra que enfrentar nuestra amiga. Les cuenta acerca de los temores de continuar con su aventura pokemon y de la que esta segura no tener éxito. Y para colmo, su pelea con Kazumi por esto mismo.

"Ya veo, no es nada agradable pelearse con los amigos. Pero sabes hija? Kazumi esta en lo cierto, ya debieras enfrentar los miedos que te aquejan y ser mas fuerte. Aunque ha sido un gran apoyo para ti, no puedes estar siempre dependiendo de ella y de Max" le dijo Ash "Pero es que mi personalidad es asi" "Bueno, si. Pero sabes? Esto no queriamos volver a hablarlo con tu padre, pero desde aquella batalla contra Devileathar, te volviste una niña muy introverdida y temerosa. Cuando pequeña, hasta antes de esa batalla, eras muy inquieta, y hasta aventurera. No le tenias miedo a los pokemon" le dijo Misty "Ay mamá!! No me hables de Devileathar, por favor!! Todo el tiempo he tenido sueños acerca de eso, y ademas Andrew que siempre me hablaba de lo mismo, que el futuro y que no se que mas..... siempre me habla como con adivinanzas y eso me hace temer que algo terrible pueda ocurrir" 

Ash quedo pensativo....

"Sabes Molly? Si tu lo dices de esa manera, puede que algo haya que hacer en el futuro, pero no puedo imaginarme a que es lo que tanto habla Andrew. Pero de una cosa si estoy seguro: En aquella ocasión, acabamos para siempre con esa amenaza, Devileathar fue vencido, la maldad que lo invadia ya no existe en el. El mismo profesor Oak lo explico, formamos una gran bola de energias positivas para que se neutralizara con las energias negativas que Devileathar tenia en su corazon. El resultado fue una explosion. Por lo tanto ya no puede haber una amenaza por parte de Devileathar" dijo Ash "Un lider de gimnasio que era sacerdote en Ciudad Blanca, me dijo algo parecido, que Devileathar no tuvo la culpa, por lo tanto no debia temer" 

Ninguno de los tres, se imaginaba que la "amenaza", aunque estaba relacionado con el, no provendria precisamente de Devileathar................

"Y aunque asi fuera, aunque sea yo quien deba resolver eso, no sere capaz de hacerlo!! Soy muy mala como entrenadora" dijo Molly "No seas tan dura contigo misma. Creeme, lo hiciste mucho mejor que el mismo Ash cuando participo por primera vez en la liga Añil ~_^" le dijo Misty, burlandose de Ash xDDD ¬_¬ "Oye!! No tenias que decir eso" "En verdad papá? En verdad lo hice mejor que tu?" pregunto Molly, sorprendida "Pues claro!! Porque crees que estoy tan orgulloso de ti? Despues de las 4 rondas, en la batalla siguiente con mi amigo Ritchie, fui derrotado por el. En cambio tu pasaste 2 rondas mas alla. Y te puedo asegurar que no fue de pura suerte, porque tuviste batallas notables, como la de la 4ta ronda, cuando no solo con poder y estrategia, sino tambien con mucho ingenio, derrotaste a ese chico Mike. Y que decir de la batalla contra ese Rott, a pesar de todas sus trampas e insultos lo aplastaste, le ganaste con mucha ventaja dijo Ash 

Molly quedo pensativa, no habia reparado en eso...

"Molly, nos gustaria mucho que siguieras con tus aventuras pokemon. Pero no es por algo que nos dara en el gusto en forma egoista, sino por muchas razones: Podemos ver que te gusta, superas tus limitaciones y ademas te ayuda mucho, ya que cuando te querias ir, no queriamos dejarte debido a tu personalidad asustadiza, pero pudimos ver en ti por fin una actitud de ser mas abierta y decidida a pesar de tus miedos." Le dijo Misty "No debes tener miedo a lo que pueda pasar. Es cierto que tal vez Andrew parezca un poco loco con todas esas predicciones que dice tener, pero si dichas predicciones se cumplen, pasara lo que tenga que pasar. Pero no importa lo que pase, si eso llega a ocurrir, tu estaras bien preparada, todo estara bien si confias en ti misma y tienes fe en que nada malo pasara" 

"Si algo llega a ocurrir, estaras bien preparada" fue una de las frases que rescato nuestra amiga...

"De acuerdo Molly? Piensalo. " le dijo Ash "Asi es Molly, ninguno de nosotros, Ni Ash, ni tu tio Brock, ni Tracey ni yo sabiamos con que nos enfrentariamos en nuestros viajes. No sabiamos que nos tendriamos que enfrentar a Mewtwo, dimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo y salimos adelante. No sabiamos que tendriamos que enfrentarnos a la furia de Zapdos, Moltres y Articuno, sin embargo pudimos salvar al mundo, sin saberlo. Tampoco sabiamos que tendriamos que salir de aquel mundo de fantasia creado por otra niña llamada Molly y luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas contra Entei, y sin embargo tambien triunfamos. Y asi como esas, tuvimos innumerables aventuras que sin quererlo nos enfrentabamos a ellas, en todas ellas nos esforzamos al maximo y todo resulto bien. La fe mueve montañas, hija, recuerda siempre eso ~_^" le dijo Misty "Y recuerda tambien que siempre nos tendras a nosotros, tu familia, que te apoyaremos en lo que sea. Y tus amigos tambien estan ahí, para ayudarte siempre sin importar lo que pase. Asi que anda ^_^ no seas tontita, que ese mal rato con tus amigos pasara, porque la amistad que hay entre ustedes es mucho mas poderosa que cualquier otra cosa" le dijo Ash, haciendole un gesto de aprobacion con el pulgar 

Ash y Misty definitivamente tenian razon...

"Pero es que yo........ " decia Molly, aun con una pequeña duda.... ~_^ "Vamos hija, limpiate esa cara, te ves mucho mas bonita cuando sonries y no tienes lagrimas en los ojos" le dijo Ash, sin permitir que Molly dijera otra de sus excusas 

Ash y Misty salieron de la habitacion de Molly. La pelirroja se queda pensativa. Tenia una sensacion nueva en su corazon. Todas aquellas palabras la reconfortaron. Durante unos segundos se queda mirando hacia la ventana.

Voltea su cara hacia el espejo. Se mira a si misma y ve como sus verdes ojos brillaban, su cara , tan blanca como siempre, ya estaba desinchada, su mejilla ya no estaba roja. Aunque las marcas de sus lagrimas habian ensuciado su rostro, seguia mostrando belleza. Las cosas hay que decirlas, a pesar de su aspecto de niña, Molly es ya una mujer joven, con 17años y proxima a cumplir los 18.

Se dirige hacia la mesita que hay al lado del espejo, hay unos pañuelos y articulos de belleza. Toma uno de los pañuelos y se limpia las marcas de las lagrimas.

"No puedes depender siempre de Kazumi y Max. Debes ser fuerte......."

Se dirige al baño, y con una toallita humeda se limpia su rostro. Vuelve al espejo...

"Debes enfrentar los miedos que te aquejan........"

Se arregla un poco, se mira de nuevo al espejo.....

"Lo hiciste mejor de lo que piensas, incluso mejor que Ash".........

Camina hacia el centro de su habitacion......

"Tienes la capacidad de superar tus limitaciones......."

Se sienta en su cama.....

"No entendemos a que se refiere, pero si algo llegara a pasar de lo que dice Andrew, tu estaras bien preparada........"

Toma sus pokebolas una a una....

"Tampoco ninguno de nosotros sabiamos lo que iba a pasar, pero salimos adelante"

Toma la pokebola de Quagsire, y recuerda cuando ella era niña, cuando aun era un Wooper

"Nos esforzamos al maximo y todo resulto bien.........."

Toma la pokebola de Dolphine y recuerda las aventuras en el oceano, enfrentando por primera vez al equipo rocket

"La fe mueve montañas, no lo olvides........."

Toma la pokebola de Galaheart....

"Tu familia y tus amigos siempre estaremos ahí....."

Toma la pokebola de Torchic......

"No importa lo que pase, todo estara bien........."

Toma la pokebola de Spinarak

"No tengas miedo, joven Molly........" dijio una voz en su interior.....

Toma la pokebola de Ditto

"Lo que tenga que pasar, pasara, pero no tengas miedo......"

Finalmente toma la pokebola de Pichu, recordando cuando Kazumi le ayudo a capturarlo

"La amistad que hay entre ustedes es mucho mas poderosa que cualquier otra cosa....."

Molly levanta su mirada. Su rostro ya no lucia triste. Era como si estuviera pasando como por alguna especie de transformacion. Tenia una sensacion extraña, pero no era desagradable, al contrario, era reconfortante, como que le habia invadido un nuevo espiritu

"(Que he estado haciendo??)" piensa.. 

Aun no podia imaginar que es lo que Andrew tanto le habla, tampoco puede asimilar completamente las enseñanzas del sacerdote Juan. Aun sigue teniendole muchisimo miedo a Devileathar y a esa supuesta batalla en el futuro que le hablan. Aun le aterra la idea de enfrentarse a algo que ni siquiera puede imaginarse. Sin embargo,... que importa!!! Hay peligros en el mundo de los que siente temor..... y que???, acaso eso importa tambien????

Ella quiere ser una maestra pokemon!!!

Acaso algo la detendria????

La cara de Molly cambia completamente... Voltea hacia la ventana y mira hacia afuera

"Tengo temores, muchos miedos, pero........ y quien no los tiene??? Acaso las personas son superheroes? " dice para si 

Se levanta de la cama, y mirando hacia toda la habitacion, ve el desorden que dejo con sus cosas. Deja ordenado todo nuevamente...

"Tal vez sea algo infantil, con mis miedos y todo, pero, y que??? Asi es mi personalidad!! Despues de todo no puedo caerle bien a todo el mundo......" 

Toma todas sus pokebolas y las engancha en su cinturon, y mientras se lo ajusta a su cintura, sigue diciendo para si...

"Los pokemon son criaturas maravillosas, que se esfuerzan al maximo para que su entrenador este orgulloso de ellos. Es obvio que el entrenador debe hacer lo mismo, esforzandose al maximo para que los pokemon se sientan felices de tenerlo como entrenador. Y asi ambos seran felices juntos, sin importar lo que pase" 

Finalmente, abre la ventana de su habitacion y sale al balcon.... el viento comienza soplar y decide soltarse el cabello, solo por el placer de sentir el viento jugar con su pelo

"Me volvere fuerte!! Enfrentare mis temores y sere fuerte!! Al principio decidi iniciar mi viaje solo para que Rott dejara de molestarme. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que hago lo que realmente me gusta" 

Se sentia bien consigo misma, habia decidido finalmente ser mas fuerte y superarse a si misma. Y lo que es mas importante: continuar con su viaje pokemon

****************************************************************

Mientras tanto...

Kazumi es interceptada por 2 malvados.

"Vendras con nosotros, muchachita!! Je je je je!!!" "Quienes son ustedes?" "Somos quienes terminaran con su viaje y su amiga" "(Molly...... ) " - penso, aunque enojada aun - " Sera mejor que no se metan con nosotros!!" "Y porque no? ya nos han causado demasiados problemas" "Nosotros causarles problemas? Son ustedes los que nos molestan!!" "De todas formas tendras que venir con nosotros!!" "Ysi me rehuso, que?" "JA!! Te pasara lo mismo que a el!!" le respondio el malvado, mostrandole una desagradable sorpresa 

Kazumi vio como tenian atrapado a Max!!!

"Aahhgg.. Kazumi!! Huye!!! Quieren a Molly!!" grita Max "No!! Te salvare!! Y no dejaremos que le hagan daño a Molly!!" responde Kazumi 

La oriental aun estaba enojada..... pero.......

"Que le han hecho!!?? Diganme!! Y que es lo que quieren de nosotros!!" dijo Kazumi "Eso no te importa. Raticate, ve tras ella!!!" 

El hombre negro lanza una pokebola, de la cual sale un Raticate bastante grande

"Raaattic!!!" 

Kazumi se lleva por costumbre la mano a su bolsillo para tomar una pokebola pero........ habia dejado olvidadas sus pokebolas en el hotel!!!!

|_|!!!! "(Ay no!!! estoy sin pokebolas........!!!)" penso preocupada "Ja ja!! No tienes con que defenderte, sera mejor que te entregues!!" dijeron los malvados "(No tengo mas opcion que pelear yo misma contra ellos... lo siento por sus pobres pokemon)" penso Kazumi 

Nuestra valiente amiga adopto una pose defensiva, pero lista para atacar en cualquier momento, esperaba que ellos realizaran cualquier ataque...

"Raticate, embestida!!" "Raaaticc!!!" 

Kazumi esquivo el rapido movimiento de la gran rata...

"Rayos!! Raticate ataque rapido!!!" "Raatic!!!" "Oh no!!!" exclamo Kazumi 

Kazumi cruzo sus brazos para protegerse, ya que no alcanzaria a esquivar ese ataque.

PPAAAAAAAAAAFFFFF

Kazumi logro bloquear el golpe del ataque rapido....

"Muy bien, muy bien Raticate, ahora usa un hipero colmillo!!!" "Raaattt!!!" "(Oh no!! hiper colmillo!!! Si me muerde quedare gravemente herida!!!)" penso alarmada la oriental 

Raticate se abalanzo muy rapidamente sobre Kazumi para atacarla y.........!!!!

CRAAACCCKKKKK

¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Aaaahhhggg!!! No!!!... no.... no de...ja... re que ... me muerdas!!!!" dijo Kazumi, a duras penas.. 

Kazumi con sus dos manos estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo en sujetar los dientes del Raticate y evitar que la muerda.

Luego de acomodarse un poco, logra sujetarlo y lanzarlo lejos

"Largo de aquí!!!" 

PAAAFFF cae al suelo el pokemon

La oriental logro hacerle una especie de llave, aunque nunca la habia usado contra pokemon, para lograr defenderse

"Ahhh... ahhh... ahhhh.... que hare?? No puedo seguir todo el tiempo asi" pensaba fatigada 

La situacion se estaba volviendo peligrosa para Kazumi

"Rayos!! Oye tu!! Acaso no me vas a ayudar??" le grita el hombre rocket a su compañero "Claro que si!! Tangela, yo te elijo!!!" 

El pokemon de las enredaderas aparece...

"Tannngeeee...." "Raticate, regresa!! Hitmontop!! Ve por ella!!!" dijo el primer hombre llamando a raticate y llamando a Hitmontop "Hitmon toooop!!!" ;__; "Ay no!!! no podre contra ellos" exclamo Kazumi, con los dientes apretados, ya alarmada por la peligrosa situacion a la que se ve enfrentada "Hitmontop, pegale!!!" "Hitmonnn!!" 

El pokemon peleador iba a golpear a la oriental, pero ella bloquea el golpe. Si se trataba de pelear, al menos le acomodaba

Otro golpe mas de Hitmontop...

PAAAFFF

Kazumi lo bloquea y ella le pega una patada baja, el pokemon pierde el equilibrio y cae!!

"Tangela, golpeala con tus latigos!!!" 

Rapidamente Tangela dirige una liana latigo a la oriental, pero ella lo esquiva con una voltereta hacia atrás.... y otra... y otra mas. Finalmente se detiene mas atrás.

"Ahhh.. aahhhh... demonios!! Que puedo hacer para detenerlos???" 

Kazumi ya estaba cansada. Una cosa era luchar contra oponentes humanos y otra muy distinta era defenderse de ataques pokemon.

"Tangela, aprovecha este momento y golpeala!!!" "Tangeeeee!!!" 

Tangela lanzo uno de sus latigos, uno se dirigia directamente a nuestra amiga y...

PAAAAAFFFFF

Kazumi desvia el latigo con un puñetazo de reves. Pero lamentablemente, el puñetazo de reves es cuando el brazo se abre y este movimiento la dejo sin defensa y..........

PAAAAAFFFFFFF

Recibe otro latigo en plena cara!!!! Fue como si la golpearan con un fuerte puñetazo

Kazumi cae al suelo.....

"Aaayyy... rayos!!" dijo, quedandose arrodillada, intentando ponerse de pie "Hitmontop!! Patada vertical!!!" "Hitmon tooooooop!!!" 

Hitmontop hace una patada de arriba hacia abajo y...

PAAAAAFFFF!!!

La patada le da en pleno hombro!!!

"Aaaayyyy!!!" 

El golpe fue muy fuerte, Kazumi no tiene otro remedio que con su otra mano tocarse su hombro....

*********************************************************************

Mientras tanto...

Al momento en que Kazumi es golpeada, una sensacion desagradable siente nuestra amiga pelirroja....

"(Que fue eso que senti??........... Kazumi!!!!!!!!!! Ay no!! algo terrible les ha ocurrido a mis amigos!!)" penso Molly, preocupada 

Sin dudar ni un minuto, olvidandose por completo de su enojo, salio corriendo de su habitacion y del hotel, y se dirigio rapidamente hacia el parque...

Ash y Misty vieron como su hija salia corriendo

"A donde ira tan apurada?" pregunto Misty "No lo se......" dijo Ash 

**********************************************************************

Molly corre lo mas rapido que puede...

- "(Ay no!! como pude abandonarlos asi??? Jamas me perdonare si algo les llega a ocurrir!!)" pensaba angustiada

A pesar de su cambio de actitud, Molly estaba muy dolida porque por su berrinche, sus amigos estaban en peligro...

Mientras tanto....

Kazumi estaba en el suelo, intentando ponerse de pie. El fuerte golpe de patada dejo muy lastimado su hombro derecho

"Ja ja ja ja!!! Ahora veras chiquilla. Por haber intentado todas esas tonterias, lo vas a lamentar...." "Rayos!! Si no me hubiera lastimado el hombro, les daria su merecido....." pensaba Kazumi, sin saber que hacer 

Estos malvados eran mas agresivos que los de veces anteriores.

"Malditos!! Dejenla en paz!!!" grita Max, tratando de soltarse, sin éxito "Callense!! Nuestro jefe nos encargo que nos deshicieramos de ustedes, y eso es justamente lo que vamos a hacer" dijo un hombre de negro, con una mirada fria... "Oh no, que van a hacer!!" exclamo Max, intuyendo lo que los malvados querian hacer "Je je je... vas a morir ahora mismo!!" dijo el hombre 

Miro a su Hitrmontop y le ordeno

"Hitmontop, golpeala en la cabeza, hasta que muera!!!!" o_O "Hit mon?????" exclamo Hitmontop 

El pokemon peleador, si bien obedece a su amo aunque sea malvado, jamas pensaria en matar a otro ser vivo, y menos a una persona

"Obedeceme!!!" grito el malvado 

El hombre rocket, saco un control remoto y presiono un boton en el...

Los ojos de Hitmontop se volvieron rojos!!!

_ "Hitmooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!" 

Hitmontop gritaba de dolor, hasta que finalmente se volvio completamente malvado

"Je je je... ahora si, golpeala hasta que muera!!!" "No lo hagas Hitmontop!! Kazumi!!!!" grito Max 

Hitmontop iba a golpear a Kazumi cuando......

Zaaapppp!!!!

"Que??? Mi control remoto!!! " 

Una telaraña de Spinarak le arrebato el control, y rapidamente...

CRAAAKKKK

Aparece Molly y pisotea el control remoto, haciendolo mil pedazos

- "Ni se te ocurra hacerles daño a mis amigos, ME OISTE!!!!!!!!!!???????" le grito Molly, completamente furiosa

Molly estaba furiosa, jamas habia estado tan furiosa como ahora. Sus ojos demostraban furia.

"Molly!!!" exclama Max "Molly, que haces aquí???" dijo Kazumi "No puedo abandonarlos, no me lo perdonaria jamas si les pasa algo!! Asi que sueltenlos ahora mismo!!" les exigio a los malvados "Que? Y quien diablos eres tu?" "Que les importa!! Sueltenloooooooooooos!!!!" les grito "Quien te crees para gritarnos asi???? Tangela, atacala!!!" le ordeno un hombre Rocket "Taaaaannngggg" "Spinarak!! Picotazo veneno!!" ordeno la pelirroja "Spinarakkk" 

El picotazo veneno fue muy efectivo contra Tangela, Molly aprovecho para deshacerse de uno de ellos rapidamente

"Spinky!! Embestida!!" "Spinarakkk" 

Usando la telaraña, la utilizo para impulsarse mas fuertemente aun y...

PAAAAFFFF

x_X "Tannngg" 

Tangela fue derrotado muy facilmente, pero eso no era todo...

"Spinky, usa tu telaraña y atalos!!!" 

FSSSSSSSSSS... Spinarak envolvio al pokemon y al malvado en la misma telaraña

"Muy bien Spinky, ahora lanzalos lejos!!!" "Spinarakkk" 

Spinarak comenzo a girar sobre si mismo, haciendo girar tambien al malvado y a Tangela. Como cuando se lanza el martillo en las olimpiadas. Les dio una, dos, tres vueltas y...

"A volar!!!" "Waaaaaahhhgggggg!!!!........" 

Spinarak los lanzo lejos, quedando el otro hombre solo, el mas malvado de los 2.

Molly se dirigio hacia el, desafiante...

"Y que haras ahora? Si no dejas de amenazarnos la pasaras muy mal!!" 

- "Que qué hare ahora? Pues cambie de opinion y voy a golpearte a ti primero!!" dijo el hombre

Max se habia zafado de las ataduras de Tangela, de modo ya estaba libre, aun con su brazo un poco adolorido, toma una de sus pokebolas y la lanza...

"No lo permitire!! Machoke, yo te elijo!!" 

El pokemon luchador aparece...

"Ma... chok!!" 

Machoke se coloca en frente de Kazumi, protegiendola

"Machoke, tu cuida de Kazumi, y nosotros nos encargaremos de derrotar a este sujeto" le dijo Molly al pokemon de Max "Mak!!" "(Molly luce diferente... que le habra ocurrido?)" piensa Max.... "(Que fue lo que le paso?)" se pregunta tambien Kazumi "No me hagas reir!! Acaso dijiste que me vas a derrotar?" "Eso dije!!" le respondio Molly "Grrrrr... eres... una soberbia!!" 

La valentia de Molly en esta oportunidad responde a su personalidad basica. Recordemos que cuando le buscan, la encuentran. Y ahora ha decidido que seria fuerte, pues lo que gatilló esta nueva actitud fue las continuas criticas que se hacia a si misma.

"Spinky, regresa!! Ditto, yo te elijo!!" 

El pokemon aparece

"Ditto diiit" "Ditto, transformate!!" 

Ditto comienza a brillar y se transforma en Hitmontop

"Ja ja!! Eso no me detendra, Hitmontop...." 

Molly intuyo de alguna manera el ataque

"(Seguramente intentara un ataque muy fuerte ya que me subestima)" penso "....... usa patada frontal!!!" termino su orden el malvado "Ditto, salta y esquivalo!!!" 

Ditto-Hit esquivo el ataque. Sin quererlo, intuyo el ataque ...

"Ditto, patada voladora!!" ordeno Molly "Hitmondiiiit!!!" 

Ditto salta y le da una fuerte patada a Hitmontop

PAAAAFFFF

Con el golpe hizo que Hitmontop se estrellara contra el malvado

"Aaaggghhhhh... rayos!! Hitmontop, levantate y atacala con patadas furiosas!!!" ordeno el hombre de negro "Hitmoooonnnn!!!" "Ditto, usa foco energia!!" "Hitmondiiit!!" 

Un contorno rojo brillo en Ditto-Hit

Los golpes de Hitmontop fallaron

"Ditto, patadas de giro!!" "Hitmondiiiiitt diiiiitt diiiiitt diiiiitt diiiiitt diiiiitt diiiiiiiiiiiiit!!!!" 

Ditto-Hit comenzo a girar y le dio una serie de patadas a Hitmontop

PAFF PAFF PAFF PAFF PAFF PAFF PAFF PAFF PAFF PAFF PAFF!!!!!

PAAAAAFFFF

Tantas patadas terminaron por vencer a Hitmontop

x_X "Hit mooonn" 

Max aprovecho la oportunidad

"Machoke, toma a esos 2 y lanzalos lejos de aquí!!" "Ma chok!!! 

Machoke toma a Hitmontop y al malvado y... a volar!!!

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggghhhhhhhhh!!!!!" 

*************************************************************

En un oscuro castillo......

La macabra figura de un hombre calvo esta sentado en una vieja silla

"Esa maldita muchacha, ha logrado superar a todos mis agentes. Pero eso no me preocupa. Mi plan ya esta en funcionamiento........" 

Mira hacia la chica dormida y encadenada

- "........ y mi creacion... acabara con ella......"

*************************************************************

El peligro ya habia pasado.

Molly corre a ver como se encuentra Kazumi

;__; "Kazumi!!! Estas bien?? Por favor dime que estas bien!!!" le pregunta Molly, muy afligida "Aayyy... aun me duele mucho la clavicula. Pero no te preocupes, estoy bien, se me pasara" le dice Kazumi, tomandose su hombro con su mano contraria, y evidenciando algun gesto de dolor, pero aguantandoselo. 

Luego va donde Max...

"Max, estas bien? Dime que no te paso nada por favor!! Tu brazo esta bien?" le dijo ella, tomandolo del brazo 

Max se sonrojo al contestar xD

"Esteeee... yo... bueno... si, me duele un poco pero estoy bien, no te preocupes" 

Max estaba admirado por la gran preocupacion hacia el en particular, y tambien hacia Kazumi, ademas de la valentia que demostro al luchar

"Que bueno!! Me alegro mucho!!" 

Molly voltea nuevamente hacia Kazumi, estaba nerviosa, ya que le debia muchas disculpas, sin embargo, habia que hacerlo

"Kazumi.... " - le dijo con un poco de afliccion - " ... yo..... debo pedirte perdon. Me comporte como una tonta, como una bebe. No quise escuchar razones. Y tienes razon: no lograre nada si me quedo ahí lloriqueando. Ademas te dije cosas terribles, fui muy malagradecida. Tu y Max siempre me ayudan en todo, y es algo que yo siempre les agradecere....." 

Kazumi estaba sorprendida

"Pero... Molly..." 

La pelirroja continuo

"... sin embargo he recapacitado. Y no quiero que se alejen de mi... no quiero que estemos enojadas. Nuestra amistad es demasiado maravillosa como para dejarla botada. Por eso yo.... debo disculparme, por favor Kazumi, perdoname!! ;__; Snif " - dijo, ya derramando lagrimas - " en verdad estoy muy arrepentida de decirte todas esas cosas feas. Y no solo a ti, tambien indirectamente insulte a Max. Todos se han portado tan bien conmigo!!... Buaaahhh ;__; por favor, pueden perdonarme?" 

Kazumi estaba conmovida

"Molly ^_^ no necesitas pedirme perdon. Por supuesto que si!! Ademas yo tambien debo pedirte disculpas. Tambien te dije cosas muy feas e hirientes y te insulte. Es cierto, estaba enojada, pero no tengo derecho a herirte con palabras feas. Molly, por favor tu tambien perdoname, si?" 

Molly, a pesar de su cambio de actitud, rompio en llanto y la abraza

;__; "Kazumii!!!! Buaaaahhh!! Gracias!!! Eres la mejor amiga de todo el mundo!!! Buuaaaa!!!" ^_^U "Molly... he notado que tienes una actitud diferente, pero... tu no tienes remedio!! Sigues siendo una llorona!!!" le dijo la oriental, con una gotita ^_^U "Ay no!! es cierto... !! Otra vez estoy llorando. Ni modo, siempre sere una llorona. Pero... sabes? Les prometo, no solo a ti, tambien a Max, que sere fuerte!!! He decidido que sere fuerte!! Muy fuerte!!!" "Que, qué?" dijo Kazumi, algo sorprendida "Que seras, fuerte? A que te refieres?" dijo Max 

Molly se alejo de Kazumi y volteo mirando hacia el Monte del Cielo, donde se encuentra el Estadio Sky, a unos 500 metros de ahí, y con muchisima seguridad, afirmo...

"Voy a volverme fuerte!! Un entrenador debe sentirse orgulloso de sus pokemon, y viceversa. Buscare dar lo mejor de mi!! No importa que dificultades se me presenten, yo lograre salir adelante!! Quiero ser un gran entrenadora. No se si lo logre, pero mi sueño esta ahí y voy a luchar por lograrlo!!" 

Kazumi y Max estaban sorprendidos. Estaba mas que claro que habia una evolucion en Molly.

La pelirroja continuo

"No se a que tanto se refiere Andrew ni el sacerdote, no se que pasara, pero si alguna vez tengo que enfrentarme a algo malo, estare lista para enfrentarlo!! Dare mi mejor esfuerzo en todo!! Nadie podra decirme que soy una debil!!! Si hay que luchar por algo justo, no tendre miedo!!" 

Giro coquetamente hacia sus amigos, con su cabello aun suelto y termino de decir...

"Me acompañaran en mi sueño? Seria la chica mas feliz del mundo si me permiten compartir mi sueño con ustedes!! ^_^ " 

Aquel giro tan coqueto, y ademas de querer compartir su felicidad y aventuras con ellos, termino por cautivar aun mas a Max...

"(Que linda se ve.... admiro sus nuevos animos... jamas la habia visto tan animada)" penso 

Definitivamente, sin lugar a ninguna duda, esto terminaba por demostrar que Max se habia enamorado de Molly.

Sin dudarlo, Kazumi dijo

^_^!!!!!! "Por supuesto!!!!!! Claro que si!!! Nos volveremos muy fuertes!!! Muy fuertes, Molly!!! Y que haras ahora? acaso ya quieres participar en otro campeonato?" "Pues ^_^U no tengo idea. Ni siquiera se adonde tengo que ir" respondio xDDDDDD 

PAFFFF

Kazumi se fue de espaldas xDDD

¬_¬ "Quieres volverte fuerte, ser una mejor entrenadora y no sabes a donde ir????" ^_^U "Pero eso que importa!! Ahora lo que quiero es descansar algunos dias, porque el viaje fue agotador. La liga Sky ya termino para mi y no tiene caso que sigamos en esta ciudad. Tal vez no llegué a la final, pero fue divertido. Ya averiguaremos en que otro lugar habra otra competencia pokemon" dijo Molly, muy resuelta "En ese caso!! Siiii !! tomemos un buen descanso y ya veremos lo que hacemos. No es malo tomarse un tiempo para flojear de vez en cuando ^_^ " dijo la oriental xD 

Max miraba a Molly, para el no habia otra.

"Max? Te estoy hablando!!" le dijo la pelirroja "Que? Que?? " "Que vayamos a mi casa!! Ahí podremos descansar comodamente. Estoy segura que mis papas los dejaran quedarse nuevamente. Aunque eso si ^_^U mi casa no es muy grande, asi que no esperen tanta comodidad tampoco" le dijo Molly 

A decir verdad... Molly no queria que Max dijera que no, despues de todo, su ayuda fue muy importante para ella.

"Si, claro!! Ademas podre platicar mejor con tu papá, ya que siempre quise conocerlo y la ultima vez no pude hablar mucho rato con el" acepto Max ^_^!!! "Entonces ya esta decidido!! Nos vamos a Ciudad Paleta!!" dijo Molly alegremente 

Esta vez Molly se fue a la cabeza del grupo. Kazumi y Max se quedaron un poco mas atrás

"Molly ha cambiado mucho verdad? Creo que nuestra amiga ha madurado finalmente" dijo Kazumi "Si, creo que discutir contigo le hizo bien" le respondio Max ^_^U "Ji ji ji... si, pero bueno, eso ya paso. Y cambiando un poco de tema: Pude notar tambien que cada cosa que hace Molly, no puedes dejar de mirarla. Esta claro como el agua Max. Ya te has decidido a decirle?" dijo Kazumi "Yo.... no lo se...." "Como no?? tal vez habra madurado, pero sigue siendo una despistada. En mi opinion ahora es un buen momento ~_^ . Hazme caso: Molly te estima mucho, pero para que entienda mejor tus sentimientos, tienes que decirle" le dijo Kazumi ".........." Max no dijo nada "Bueno, lo dejo a tu criterio. Somos amigos, asi que sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, yo te apoyare ^_^ " le dijo Kazumi "Si ^_^, gracias, ser amigo de una comadreja en realidad es muy reconfortante" le respondio Max "De nada Max ^_^ para eso estan los a..... QUE QUEEEEE??? COMO QUE COMADREJA!!!! YO NO SOY UNA COMADREJAAAA _+!!!!" le grita xDDDDD "Esta bien!!! Esta bien!!! Una hiena entonces xDDDD" le dijo Max, riendose xDDD "Grrrrrrrrr!!! Tampoco!! Me las pagaras!!!" 

El sentido del humor de Max a veces saca de quicio a Kazumi, pero bueno, lo importante es que la amistad entre ellos 3 ha pasado por una dura prueba y felizmente dicha prueba ha sido superada y su amistad se ha fortalecido aun mas.

Nuevos aires le han dado nuevas energias a Molly, y se ha propuesto hacer sus sueños realidad. Nuestra amiga, junto a Max y Kazumi, tendra un duro camino por delante en su sueño de convertirse en maestra pokemon. La liga Sky ha llegado a su fin para ellos 3 y de todos estos viajes han sacado conclusiones muy importantes. Sera muy importante que dichas experiencias le ayuden a enfrentar....... el futuro y........ cambiar el destino.

Y asi, las aventuras a traves del territorio Sky llegan a su fin. Sin embargo, las aventuras no terminan aquí. Un nuevo mundo, nuevas aventuras, nuevos enemigos, nuevos desafios y... la revelacion de un secreto oculto, esperan a Molly, Kazumi y Max.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA....

*************************************************************************

La respuesta: Mew

*************************************************************************

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Hola amigos!! Por fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!!! La primera temporada de este fanfic se ha terminado. Acaso creen que este es el final del fanfic? Pues no!!! hay nuevos desafios y una nueva liga en la proxima temporada. Que les parecio el final? Mmm puede que inesperado para algunos, o tal vez esperaban algo mas. Pero lo cierto es que en una saga de 25 capitulos era imposible resolver TODAS las interrogantes que quedaron inconclusas. Por ejemplo:

Quien es la chica secuestrada? Quien es ese calvo malvado? Acaso es un maniatico? Porque quieren atacar a Molly? Que pasa con Devileathar? Acaso no habia sido derrotado en "El encuentro con el destino"? Quien realmente es Andrew? Como sabe el sacerdote lo que le paso a Molly? Cual es ese plan que habla tanto el hombre calvo? Que sera esa batalla del futuro? Que destino debe cambiar Molly? Que paso con Kensou? Y Kazumi? Y finalmente... Max se atrevera algun dia a decirle a Molly lo que siente por ella? 

Como pueden ver, hay tema para rato. Solo espero que no se aburran xDDDDDD

Hasta la proxima!!

PROXIMO CAPITULO: 2da temporada: El campeonato Elite: Hasta pronto amigos!!.


	26. Hasta pronto, Max!

SEGUNDA TEMPORADA: EL CAMPEONATO ELITE

AVENTURA EN EL TERRITORIO AK-MUR

Mas alla del territorio Kanto, hacia el oriente, cruzando el oceano, se encuentra el territorio Sky, donde su centro es el Monte del Cielo, cuya ciudad mas cercana es Ciudad Canolly. Pero aun más alla, hacia el sur oriente, existe un territorio llamado Ak-Mur, el cual se caracteriza por sus climas tropicales, o bien humedos y calurosos o muy lluviosos, todo esto debido a su cercania con el mar. Un tercio de dicho territorio se compone de vegetacion tropical, y muy calurosa. El segundo tercio se compone de clima oceanico puro, y su terreno son principalmente islas, mientras que el ultimo y tercer tercio se compone de un clima lluvioso, dado que es la parte mas austral de dicho territorio, es decir, es una zona que esta más al sur de todos. Es en este territorio donde se celebra un campeonato pokemon llamado Elite, porque sus organizadores han estimado que solo deben participar los mejores entrenadores. Su estructura es mas compleja y mas elaborada que la de Sky: Son 8 gimnasios, y por lo tanto 8 lideres de gimnasio. Durante el viaje, las medallas deben apostarse, y cada lider exige un minimo de medallas para enfrentarse con el. Al principio cada entrenador posee solo 1 medalla basica, y si se topa con otro entrenador en un area oficial de batalla, entonces tendra que pelear contra esa persona, apostando la cantidad de medallas que deseen. Si en la apuesta el entrenador pierde todas sus medallas, es eliminado de la liga Elite. Un entrenador puede desafiar tantas veces como desee a un lider de gimnasio o a otro entrenador. Los 8 gimnasios son pasos obligatorios para los entrenadores, en donde se tienen que apostar tambien obligatoriamente todas las medallas. Si el retador gana, entonces el lider se queda con sus antiguas medallas y a cambio le concede la medalla oficial del gimnasio. Es como cuando cambias 10 monedas de $1 por una sola moneda de $10. Como se puede ver, el riesgo es bastante alto, ya que si al vencer a un lider, este se quedara con sus antiguas medallas de menor valor y a cambio le entregara una medalla oficial del gimnasio de mas valor que esas medallas de menos valor, y por lo tanto reanudara su viaje con solo 1 medalla, y cuando se tope con alguien para apostar las medallas tendra que apostar la unica medalla que posee. Por suerte, si alguien tiene una medalla de mayor valor y otra persona lo desafia, el desafiado podra aceptar o rechazar el duelo si considera que las medallas del retador no tienen un valor equivalente a su unica medalla de mas valor. Es algo complicado, pero esto se hace para seleccionar solo a los mejores.

¿Quién ha tenido esta "genial" idea y porque? No se sabe con certeza, pero desde que una millonaria empresa multinacional llamada Poke-Trade Corp ingreso al mundo pokemon, las cosas se han vuelto un poco oscuras. Aparentemente esta empresa ofrece un mundo muy atractivo para los entrenadores, y cuando se le intenta consultar a su presidente acerca de esto, nunca esta presente o esta en alguna reunion importante. De esta persona se dice que ve demasiada television XDDD. Hay personas que desconfian de que esta empresa este tan interesada en esta liga y en los pokemon, mientras que otras no le ven nada de malo. Por parte de los lideres de gimnasio hay disconformidad por este nuevo sistema de campeonato, ellos opinan que se ha desvirtuado mucho.

Ha pasado un mes desde que Molly participo en en campeonato regional Sky con resultados mas que satisfactorios considerando que era una principiante. Recordemos que en dicha liga ella llego hasta los cuartos de final, siendo derrotada por un hombre muy sabio llamado Andrew quien le dio muchas enseñanzas durante la misma batalla. Aunque los resultados fueron buenos, ella se lo tomo como la peor de las derrotas, no tanto por haber perdido en si, sino que toda su depresion se debe a que cosas terribles pueden ocurrir en el futuro.

Kazumi, fuerte como siempre, logra por fin abrirle a los ojos a nuestra amiga y ella decide cambiar para ser fuerte, de modo que sentirse orgullosa de si misma y enfrentar sus temores aun sin saber lo que le depara el futuro. Por supuesto que no le sera nada de facil cambiar ese debil carácter que tiene.

****************************************************************************

CAPITULO 26 (1) : Hasta pronto Max!!

La pregunta de hoy: Un pokemon que tiene su lengua el doble de larga que el

*******************************************************************************

Hace frio. Nuestros amigos mientras estuvieron de viaje por la liga Sky, pasaron por territorios donde el clima siempre fue caluroso, aunque ya mas cerca de ciudad Blanca era otoño, pero en Kanto, por su parte el verano ya habia quedado atrás, y ahora se encuentra en pleno invierno. El dia esta nublado y la temperatura es de solo unos 15 grados. Sopla viento frio.

Molly se encuentra afuera junto a Kazumi, viendo como Ash le da de comer a sus pokemon. Max, mientras tanto, ayuda a Misty con algunas cosas. Tomy se encuentra dentro de la casa viendo TV.

"Ya hace un mes que estamos de vacaciones, no hemos hecho nada relacionado con pokemon, excepto entrenar un poco y darles de comer" dijo Kazumi

^_^U "Je je je... si, bueno, la verdad es que no hace mal descansar, pero ya se nos paso la mano y hemos estado bastante perezosos" dijo Molly

"Yo nunca me tome un descanso tan prolongado como el tuyo Molly, pero me hubiera gustado. Pero no te confies, es mejor que busques algo en que ocuparte, o si no todos los esfuerzos en la liga Sky habran sido en vano" le dijo Ash

"No te preocupes papá, tengo planeado continuar con mi entrenamiento. Aunque no he encontrado ningun desafio motivante"

Max se une a ellos

"Hola chicas, que hacen?"

"Pues.... nada"

-_-U "Como nada? Oigan!! Hemos estado un mes holgazaneando, no creen que ya es suficiente?"

"Pues si ^_^ pero es que....... dormir es taaaan delicioso!!!" dijo Molly, haciendo como que duerme xDD

"Es cierto, pero yo creo que Max tiene razon, mejor busquemos algun desafio" dijo Kazumi

"Si, ya lo se. De eso no se preocupen, dije que me volvere fuerte y eso es justamente lo que hare" dijo Molly, resuelta

Molly hablaba en serio, un mes habra pasado desde aquel cambio de actitud pero aunque ha flojeado durante todo ese tiempo, se ha juramentado ser fuerte como sea. Aunque a los demas les preocupa que ella este inactiva, Molly se lo toma muy "light" XD

Aprovechando la situacion, Molly le ayuda a Ash a darles de comer a sus pokemon, en ese momento, Kazumi aprovecha de hablar con Max sin que Ash ni Molly los escuchen.

"Max, cuando vas a decirle a Molly lo que sientes por ella? Ya ha pasado 1 mes y aun no te decides!!"

"Lo se... pero es que me da algo de miedo estando en la casa de sus padres" dijo Max

"Ajaa!!! Asi que por fin confiesas que le tienes miedo a algo, no?"

"No te burles Kazumi, no es facil"

"Max, hazme caso, tienes que decirselo. Que lento eres!!"

"Mira, no se si me vas a creer, pero en esta ultima semana he estado reuniendo valor para decirselo, creo que se lo dire hoy mismo"

^_^ "En serio, Max??? De verdad se lo diras?"

"Si, no tiene caso que lo siga reprimiendo. Yo.... quiero a Molly"

"Pues entonces apenas esten solos, debes decirle!!"

"Si, solo espero que todo salga bien"

"Ya veras que si!!"

Kazumi se alegro porque por fin Max le diria a Molly lo que siente. En ese momento, se abre la puerta de la casa

"Chicos, vengan a comer" dijo Delia, saliendo de la casa, que tambien se encontraba junto con Misty

"Que bien!! Al menos tendremos algo que hacer XD" dijo Molly, riendose

Todos entran a la casa y la mesa estaba servida con muchas cosas deliciosas, nuestros amigos se sientan y comienza el deleite XD

"Gracias por la comida!!" dicen todos

No tiene mayor importancia que estaban comiendo, pero para no ser tan tajante xD lo dire: Ash comia un trozo de pollo, Misty tomaba un jugo, al igual que Delia, Molly comenzaba a comerse una ensalada, Kazumi se comia unos trocitos de carne y Max se comia un trozo mas grande de carne asada. XDDDD (que hambre, verdad? XDD)

Tomy por su parte, no hizo caso aun del aviso de comer y seguia viendo la TV

"Tomy, si no vienes nos vamos a comer todo" le dijo Molly

"Esta bien, ya voy, fea, no me grites"

¬_¬ "A quien le dices fea????" le dijo Molly, con cara de pocos amigos

"Pues a ti xDD"

^_^U "En eso Molly no ha cambiado nada" dijo Kazumi

_ "Enano, me las vas a pagar!!!!"

En eso que discutian Molly con su hermano, un aviso de TV aparece en la pantalla

"Entrenadores!! Se consideran lo suficientemente fuertes? Estan dispuestos a emprender un muy largo viaje hasta el otro lado del mundo? Estan dispuestos a arriesgar todo con tal de ser los mejores? Pues entonces, se les invita a que participen en el campeonato pokemon Elite!!! Un grandioso campeonato donde solo participaran los mejores. Tenemos los mas variados paisajes para que los entrenadores disfruten del viaje: Selva tropical, oceano y bosque. Los gimnasios con la mejor tecnologia!! Las inscripciones ya estan abiertas!!! En disputa se encuentra este hermoso trofeo!!! Los esperamos!!!................................. Pokemon Elite, un campeonato organizado por Poke-Trade Corp."

El aviso termina

"Ya viste Molly?? Un nuevo campeonato comenzara!!" le dijo Kazumi

"Si!! es justamente lo que estabas esperando!! Podrias aprovechar" dijo Max

"Si!! ^_^ es perfecto!! Iremos alla y les demostraremos quienes somos!!" dijo Molly, sin dudar

Ash y Misty estaban orgullosos de oir hablar asi a su hija

"Y dime, Molly, ya estas pensando en cuando iran hacia alla?" le pregunto Ash

"Bueno, dado todo lo que aprendi en nuestro viaje anterior, yo creo que tendremos todo listo para partir en solo 2 dias ^_^ "

"2 dias!! Tan pronto, hija?" dijo Misty

"Si mamá, si quiero ser alguien grande, debo ir cuanto antes. Ademas, estoy segura que sera un lugar donde enfrentaremos a los mejores"

"Yo creo que lo mejor es que le preguntes primero a Tracey, seguramente el sabe algo" le dijo Ash

"Si, ire a preguntarle en cuanto terminemos de almorzar ^_^ , me acompañas, Kazumi?" dijo Molly

Kazumi estaba con los ojos como corazon xDD

^o^!!! "El profesorcito Tracey.... Wiiiii ^_^ "

"Ayyy... para que pregunte? xDDD"

En los momentos en que todos hablaban sobre ese nuevo torneo, el telefono suena. Misty se levanta a contestar

"Hola? Residencia Ketchum? Si.. Si. claro, aqui es. Max? Si claro, enseguida. Max, te habla la enfermera Joy por telefono" dijo Misty

"Para mi?" pregunto Max, extrañado, tomando el auricular

Los demas siguieron conversando acerca de este nuevo desafio, mientras Max hablaba...

"Hola? Si, soy Max... que deseas enfermera Joy? Un mensaje?.... eh????"

*********************************************************************

Mientras tanto, en un oscuro castillo, muy lejos de ahí

"Señor...."

"Si? que noticias me traes" dijo la voz macabra

"El aviso comercial ya ha sido transmitido en todos los lugares del mundo, inclusive en Kanto"

"Perfecto, mi plan ya esta en funcionamiento, es seguro que esa chiquilla vendra" dijo el calvo

"Señor, pero ya tiene a una chica en su poder, para que necesita otra?"

"Esa maldita chiquilla, debo deshacerme de ella para que mi plan sea perfecto. Y MI creacion, sera la guinda del pastel. Jamas ha habido una criatura tan perfecta como ella... JA JA JA JA" dijo el malvado, mirando hacia una cama llena de tubos y cables, en donde una chica dormia aprisionada por muchas cadenas.......

"Señor, pero esta seguro? Según los ultimos informes de nuestros cientificos aun debe entrar a la segunda fase"

"Mmmmm... debiera matarte por decirme que estoy equivocado, pero te perdonare la vida solo porque deseo que todo salga bien. La primera fase termino con éxito, ya que los sedantes funcionan a un 100% y tenemos pleno control de sus funciones nerviosas y cerebrales. Ahora es momento que la fase de fusion celular de comienzo, je je je je" dijo el maniatico

El subordinado trago saliva, muy nervioso, aquel malvado de cabeza calva estaba realmente obsesionado con ella. Inspiraba miedo, sobre todo con aquellos juegos cientificos que realizaba.

"Señor... nos informan que se han soltado las cadenas y que la chica no se mueve. Eso comprueba que la primera fase ha sido un completo éxito. Los sedantes la tienen completamente a nuestro control, ya no podra escapar"

"Je je je je... perfecto!! Llevenla a la sala de aislamiento y metanla al tubo con liquido de fusion. La segunda fase comenzara ahora mismo..."

"Si.... señor"

************************************************************************

Mientras tanto. El almuerzo ya habia terminado y Molly se aprestaba a ir con Kazumi al laboratorio de Tracey, cuando en eso Max se les acerca.

"Chicas, yo las alcanzare luego, me llamo la enfermera Joy por un mensaje que debe darme"

"Esta bien, pero no te tardes, si?" le dijo Molly

"Este... si"

Molly y Kazumi salen en direccion a la casa del profesor Oak y Tracey, mientras que Max va en direccion contraria hacia el centro pokemon.

En eso, un hombre de lentes oscuros, con una insignia "R" los espia desde un arbol

"Aquí Rocket 101. Estoy en posicion y se dirigen a la casa de un cientifico de esta ciudad, según pude escuchar por el microfono, vieron el aviso comercial y quieren que ese profesor les de informacion sobre la liga"

"Entendido. Entonces de seguro participaran. Buen trabajo, sal de ahí y no dejes que te vean" dijo por el mini auricular, la voz del cabeza calva

El hombre rocket se bajo agilmente del arbol y desaparecio entre los arbustos...

*****************************************************************************

Max llega al centro pokemon.

"Hola, eres Max, verdad?"

"Si enfermera, tenias un mensaje para mi?"

"Si Max, por favor, pasa a mi oficina y toma asiento"

Aquello asusto un poco a Max, la expresion de la enfermera Joy era preocupante, y ademas le habia pedido que se sentara.

El muchacho toma asiento.

"Max, es necesario que sepas algo. Hoy en la mañana recibimos un mensaje del hospital de ciudad Caña Dorada en Johto. Esta dirigido a Maxwell F. Yamada, es decir, a ti: Tu padre, Jubei Yamada esta internado en el hospital desde hace 2 dias...."

Max se preocupo...

"Mi padre??? Acaso le paso algo malo????"

"Max, tu padre ingreso al hospital con un estado de salud muy delicado. A decir verdad.... esta muy mal. Comenzo a tener dificultades para respirar y de pronto comenzo a toser mucho. Los medicos le han disgnosticado una enfermedad respiratoria infecciosa fulminante. Y su estado no es bueno. Creeme Max, lo siento.... lo siento mucho......"

"Que???????? Acaso el..............????"

"No Max.... sigue con vida, pero su estado es muy grave. Mira, yo creo que sera mejor que vayas a Caña Dorada a verlo. Este centro pokemon te costeara el viaje"

"Mi.... padre........."

La vida le esta cambiando a Max en 1 solo minuto.......

*******************************************************************************************

Mientras tanto......

"Hola? Profesor Tracey?" llamo Molly a la puerta de lacasa

Como la puerta estaba abierta, decidio entrar...

"Que extraño, si no hay nadie porque la puerta estaba abierta?" dijo Kazumi

"Debe estar mas adentro, vamos!!" dijo la pelirroja

Iban avanzando por un pasillo cuando en eso.....

"Uhhmmm... interesante, la nueva especie de Vileplume tiene unas esporas muy diferentes a los Vileplume normales y....... " leia alguien cuando.....

PAAAAFFFFF

x_X "Aaaayyyy"

"Auch!!! Pero que ondas???"

Tracey habia chocado con Molly XDD

La pelirroja se sobaba la cabeza con el golpe

"Molly? Que haces aquí? Y cuando entraste? No te oi llegar" dijo Tracey

"Ay... pues vimos la puerta abierta y por eso entramos" dijo la pelirroja tratando de ponerse de pie, pero...

PAAAFFFF

Kazumi pasa encima de ella, botandola de nuevo xDDDD

^_^ "Hola Profesorcito Tracey, le ayudo a recoger sus cosas??"

XDDDD Kazumi ayudaba a Tracey a ponerse de pie y levantar sus cosas, y Molly ahí tirada

x_X "Aaayyy... y yo que?"

^_^U "Ooppsss, lo siento Molly, je je je je... es que el profesorcito es tan lindo, quiero decir!!! Se le cayeron sus cosas y le ayudaba a ponerse de pie"

Por fin todos se ponen de pie

"Profesor, que estaba leyendo? Se le veia muy concentrado leyendo mientras caminaba"

"Bueno, lo que pasa es que me ha llegado un fax que dice algo acerca de unos Vileplume que tienen un polvo en sus petalos que es muy diferente a las de los Vileplume normales, ellos liberan esporas muy toxicas. Al parecer contienen algun tipo de virus, pero no estoy muy seguro. Asi que iba a consultarlo con el profesor Oak"

El anciano profesor Oak, pero que goza de buena salud, aparece por el otro lado de la habitacion...

"Asi es Tracey, yo tambien pienso lo mismo, pero no se sabe con certeza de donde habra salido ese tipo de pokemon. Habra que investigar eso. Y tambien pienso que no es el unico pokemon con ese tipo de diferencias" dijo el profesor

"Es posible que existan pokemon asi?" pregunto Kazumi

"Si, es posible, aunque para eso se requiere de una adaptación a un medio ambiente distinto durante miles de años" dijo Tracey

"Puede ser, aunque no necesariamente tienen que ser miles de años......" dijo el profesor Oak

"A que se refiere?" dijo Molly

"Bueno...... un antiguo colega mio estaba obsesionado con los experimientos geneticos. Debido a eso Devileathar, un pokemon legendario, causo una gran crisis hace 10 años" dijo el profesor

Molly se puso algo melancolica....

U_U "Ya veo... Devileathar....." dijo Molly cerrando sus ojos

"Pero no se preocupen, esa persona fue arrestada hace mucho tiempo y no saldra nunca de la carcel. Ademas, esos Vileplume estan en una zona donde se presume que los pokemon estan expuestos a grandes cambios climaticos, y no es extraño entonces que sus esporas hayan cambiado para convertirse con una toxicidad tan alta" dijo Oak

"Bueno, pero para que han venido aquí, chicas? Y su amigo Max, donde esta?" pregunto Tracey

"Tuvo que ir al centro pokemon, la enfermera Joy debia comunicarse con el" dijo Kazumi

"Asi es tio Tracey, y nosotras veniamos a preguntar si conocias algo sobre la liga pokemon que acaban de anunciar por la tele" dijo Molly

"Te refieres al campeonato Elite? Por supuesto!! Siempre nos llegan noticias sobre todo lo que tenga que ver con pokemon. La liga Elite es un campeonato que se desarrolla desde hace mucho tiempo en el territorio Ak-Mur, y ultimamente la auspicia una compañía llamada Poke Trade Corp. No se sabe muy bien que pasa con esta compañía, pero los lideres de gimnasio y gente que vive en ese territorio no estan muy a gusto con los auspiciadores. El territorio Ak-Mur queda muy lejos de aquí, esta mas cerca de oriente que de cualquier otro lugar" dijo Tracey

"Si, es cierto, Ak-Mur queda cerca de mi tierra natal, aunque nunca he estado en el. Lo mas cerca que he estado de ahí es en el puerto de Utsukushii Yoake" dijo Kazumi 

^_^U "Utsu..... que?? xDD" dijo Molly, con una gotita

"Utsukushii Yoake, ups!! ^_^U es cierto, lo olvide, que quiere decir Bello Amanecer en mi idioma" dijo Kazumi

^_^ "Ah, que bonito nombre!!"

"Si, en ese puerto salen barcos medianos que nos llevan a la parte norte del territorio Ak-Mur. Nos saldria muy comodo si vamos a oriente primero"

"Suena bien." - dijo Molly a Kazumi, y luego dirigiendose a Tracey - "Tio Tracey, sabes que se necesita para inscribirse en la liga Elite?"

"Primero tienes que llegar al Pueblo Amarella, ahí todos se inscriben antes de ir a cualquier gimnasio. Ahí la enfermera Joy de turno te inscribira en su base de datos, te dara un manual del entrenador pokemon y una medalla basica"

"Una medalla basica?" pregunto extrañada Molly

"Asi es, una medalla basica. Para todos los entrenadores es obligacion poseer al menos 1 medalla. Las medallas no son todas iguales: algunas valen mas que otras y la medalla basica es la que tiene menor valor de todas."

"Pero de que sirve una medalla basica? No se supone que basta que consiga las medallas de los lideres de gimnasio?" pregunto Molly

"No, no es asi. Necesitas tener al menos 1 medalla porque si otro entrenador te desafia o tu lo desafias a una batalla pokemon, tendran que apostar las medallas que posean. Si no te queda ninguna medalla entonces ¿cómo apostarias? Por lo tanto quedarias eliminada del torneo y seria todo"

"Ya veo, entonces siempre debo tener medallas. Muy bien, de modo que lo primero es llegar al Pueblo Amarella"

"Asi es, yo creo que la idea de Kazumi es lo mejor, que lleguen primero a oriente al puerto...... esteeee... como era? ^_^U" dijo Tracey, con una gotita

"Utsukushii Yoake" les repitio Kazumi

"Eso es. je je je. tienen que llegar a ese puerto y luego tendran que llegar en barco a Ak-Mur

"Entiendo, oye Kazumi, tu sabes si ese territorio es muy grande?" pregunto Molly

"La verdad no lo se Molly, nunca he estado ahí"

"Si, es un territorio muy grande, tu viaje tendras que realizarlo en 3 paisajes diferentes: El primero consiste en una extensa zona de selva tropical, donde el calor es moderado y con mucha humedad. Luego tendras que atravesar el oceano pasando por 5 islas, y al otro lado del oceano continua un territorio con bosques en donde llueve y nieva mucho" dijo Tracey

"Y cerca de que cual de esos 3 ambientes esta el puerto.... el puerto... Utsu... como era? ^_^U" dijo Molly, otra vez con la gotita XDD

¬_¬ "Bah, esta bien, esta bien!! Solo diganle Bello Amanecer" dijo Kazumi, con cara de fastidio XD

^_^U "Ji ji ji... Disculpanos Kazumi, es que es un idioma dificil para nosotros"

"Esta bien, el puerto Utsukushii Yoake queda cerca de la parte tropical del territorio Ak-Mur. Me temo que lo mas duro estara al final del viaje" dijo Kazumi

"Bueno, eso no me importa, de todos modos tendremos que vencer a todos los lideres de gimnasio, aunque....." decia Molly con decisión

"Si?"

".......BUAAAAA hara mas frio que aquí!!!!! Sera un invierno mas crudo que el que hay ahora en Ciudad Paleta!! T_T " dijo Molly, llorando chistosamente

PAAAFFF

Todos se caen

¬_¬ "Donde quedaron esos animos??" la regaña Kazumi

"Se me quedaron congelados con el frio xDDD Ji ji ji ji..." bromeo Molly

"Bueno, yo creo que sera mejor que nos vayamos pronto. Debemos preparar todo" dijo Kazumi

"Si, ademas que parece que tio Tracey tiene mucho trabajo, no es asi?" dijo Molly

"Si, la verdad es que si, estaremos muy ocupados con el profesor Oak tratando de investigar a esos Vileplume. Cuando lleguen al pueblo Amarella, la enfermera Joy les dara mas detalles acerca de la liga Elite" dijo Tracey

"Muy bien, entonces nos vemos tio Tracey, profesor Oak, muchas gracias por todo. Les escribire muy seguido" se despidio

"Adios Molly, cuidense mucho"

Molly y Kazumi salen de la casa y laboratorio del profesor Oak y Tracey. Molly iba muy entusiasmada con la idea de viajar lejos a una nueva aventura.

"Muy bien Kazumi, ya esta decidido entonces. Nos vamos al territorio Ak-Mur!! ^_^"

"Siii, nos vamos para alla, y ahora que haremos? Empacaremos?" pregunto Kazumi

"Si, pero primero esperaremos a Max. Necesitamos decirle para donde vamos. De seguro querra ir el tambien"

Las dos niñas continuaron caminando en direccion a la casa de Molly, y cuando llegan finalmente, Max las estaba esperando. El muchacho no se veia nada feliz, pero trataba de disimular

^_^ "Max!! " - le saludo cariñosamente Molly, muy coqueta y con especial atencion - " donde estabas? Pense que ibas a llegar a la casa del profesor Oak y Tracey"

Esos modales de Molly cautivaban completamente a Max, pero tenia sentimientos encontrados, por un lado ella, y por otro, la noticia que acaba de recibir.

"Te ocurre algo?"

"No... esteeee.. nada, es solo que quede un poco cansado porque.... porque.... me vine corriendo a ver si alcanzaba a encontrarlas en el laboratorio del profesor Tracey" mintio Max

Molly le creyo, pero a Kazumi no pudo engañarla y se espero hasta el momento oportuno.

"Bueno, de todos modos ya nos encontraste ^_^ sabes? Estoy tan contenta!! Nos vamos al territorio Ak-Mur porque he decidido participar en la liga Elite!! ^_^" le dijo Molly, si sospechar nada

"Que genial!!" dijo nada mas Max

"Bueno, ire a avisarle a mis padres. Partiremos mañana para alla"

Molly corrio adentro a decirle a sus padres, Kazumi y Max se quedaron fuera, y la oriental aprovecho la ocasión.

"Max, a mi no me puedes engañar. Algo te ocurre"

"No, no es nada no te preocupes" insistio Max

"No me vengas con eso, algo malo te ha pasado. Por favor, dimelo, a ver si te puedo ayudar"

U_U "No, no puedes ayudarme.........."

"Como dices? Max!! Tu no te comportas asi!! Algo malo te pasa, dime por favor"

Max no queria preocupar a nadie, pero Kazumi es tan madura, que se le pueden confiar grandes secretos.

"Kazumi, la llamada que recibi hace un rato era de la enfermera Joy, me llamo porque recibio un aviso del hospital de Ciudad Caña Dorada en Johto, porque mi papá esta gravemente enfermo....."

"Que????? Tu papá esta enfermo? Y que tiene??"

"Una enfermedad respiratoria muy severa. Llego con muchos problemas para respirar hace 2 dias. La enfermera me dijo que esta mal, y........"

"Si? continua......."

"Debo ir a verlo, mi padre necesita que este con el......... pero......"

"Pero?........"

"Se que parece un poco egoista, pero no me gustaria dejar a Molly, sin embargo debo ir. Tendre que irme sin decirle nada, partire mañana por la mañana"

"Pero Max!!! No le diras nada??? Pero mañana te marchas!!!!"

"No tiene caso que le diga nada, deje pasar demasiado tiempo y ya perdi mi oportunidad, me despedire de ella......."

"Max, no!!! Ya te lo dije una vez, si no le dices nada te arrepentiras toda tu vida!!"

"Dejalo asi...... sera mejor, mi padre me necesita y debo estar a su lado, debe sentirse muy solo y yo quiero acompañarlo. Ademas Molly te tiene a ti, tu sabras cuidarla mejor que yo en esos territorios tan lejanos"

"Max.... piensa bien lo que estas diciendo. Aun tienes hasta mañana, pero bueno, el tema es que tu padre se recupere pronto"

"Eso espero yo tambien. Ahora vamos adentro, tambien debo empacar. Cuando sea el momento adecuado hablare con Molly" concluyo Max

Ambos muchachos entraron a la casa, Molly conversaba con sus padres mientras ordenaba su equipaje, mientras Kazumi y Max comenzaban a hacer lo mismo.

Delia y su familia decidieron hacerle una cena de despedida, al mismo estilo que cuando Ash se iba de viaje junto a Misty y Brock. Estaban muy orgullosos de que Molly por fin pensara de una manera mas decidida y enfrentar los desafios con estusiasmo. 

"Molly, estamos orgullosos que quieras enfrentar un nuevo desafio y queremos que te vaya muy bien en el campeonato Elite" dijo Ash

"Asi es, aunque no nos gusta que te vayas de nuestro lado, se que lo haras muy bien" dijo Misty

"Muy bien, brindemos por Molly!!! Y a comer!! ^_^ "dijo Kazumi, muy feliz

Durante toda la cena, Max se sintio un poco incomodo, aquello era muy importante para Molly y no deseaba echar a perder la fiesta con algo que pudiera ponerla triste. Los demas no se dieron cuenta de ello, sin embargo Kazumi, que ya sabia la noticia, estaba preocupada por la reaccion que Molly pudiera tener.

La cena duro alrededor de 1 hora, luego de eso Delia comenzo a retirar los platos, Misty y Kazumi decidieron ayudarles, mientras Ash ordenaba todo. Molly tambien iba a ayudar cuando se dio cuenta que Max salio al patio de la casa.

Nuestro amigo, al parecer habia reunido el valor suficiente para decirle, pero......

"Max? Que te pasa? Porque estas aquí fuera? Comienza a hacer frio" pregunto Molly, acercandose a Max

"No.... no es nada"

Max estaba muy nervioso pero, finalmente, le diria.....

Kazumi volvio al comedor a buscar otros platos para ir a lavarlos, cuando en eso se da cuenta que Max y Molly estan en el patio, ellos 2 solos

U_U "Ay, espero que todo salga bien" murmuro para si la oriental

Molly continuo su dialogo con Max

^_^ "Max, estoy tan feliz. Iremos a un nuevo torneo pokemon, y es un lugar lejano, muy desconocido para mi, pero me emociona la idea de que nos enfrentaremos a nuevas aventuras ^_^!!!! " decia Molly muy entusiasmada

"Molly... yo...."

"Que ocurre Max? No te gusta la idea?"

"Molly.................... ayer recibi una llamada de parte de la enfermera Joy, tenia que darme un mensaje del hospital de ciudad Caña Dorada"

"Del hospital.... de ciudad Caña Dorada?" repitio Molly, un poco como boba

"Mi padre esta internado ahí desde hace 2 dias. Ingreso con muchas dificultades para respirar, y ahora se encuentra muy mal. Los medicos le diagnosticaron una infeccion respiratoria" continuo Max

"Ay no!! Eso no lo sabia, y dime Max, esta bien tu papa? " dijo Molly, preocupada

"No... su estado es grave."

"Ay no... que lastima!! Y dime Max, podemos hacer algo para ayudarlo? Debe haber alguna forma"

"No, por desgracia. El unico que puede hacer algo soy yo.... debo.... ir con el. Tengo que estar a su lado. Asi que.... deberan marcharse sin mi."

Molly sintio que se quedo petrificada, como que su respiracion se detuvo por unos instantes

"Que???? Te.... vas????"

"Si, asi es, debo marcharme"

"Bueno........ entiendo perfectamente Max, tu padre esta primero. Cuanto lo siento....... pero espero que se ponga bien muy pronto" dijo Molly

"Si... gracias"

Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento. Las palabras que se dijeron eran en serio, con los mejores deseos de recuperacion del padre de Max. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, para ambos fue como que les cayo un balde de agua fria. Max no queria irse del lado de Molly, pero su deber de hijo estaba primero, y el cariño por su padre le hacia irse a ciudad Caña Dorada, y Molly, piensa que haria lo mismo si alguno de sus seres queridos se encuentra mal de salud. Ambos lo tenian muy claro, pero............ por alguna razon.......... no querian que el otro estuviera lejos.

Pero Max, al parecer tenia algo mas que decir........

"Molly.............. yo"

"Si?........... Max?"

"Yo....... queria decirte algo mas................"

|_| "Este.... si? dime"

Max aun no sabia si decirle o no lo que sentia por ella, y no hallaba la manera, despues de todo, su manera de pensar le decia que no tenia caso, por ahora, ya que se marcharia. 

Una hoja cae desde un arbol.

"Molly.......... quiero decirte que........ cuando las conoci, solo pense en que seria una gran oportunidad de conocer lugares nuevos y que si me quedaba con ustedes podria conocer a tu papá, solo por eso me habia decidido ir con ustedes, y a cambio les ofreci protegerlas en la medida que pudiera"

"Pero..... Max!!"

"Pero a medida que avanzo el tiempo, nos hicimos buenos amigos los tres y aprendi a conocerlas mejor"

"Yo...... la verdad es que......"

Max no dejo continuar a Molly

".... cierta vez, cuando nos quedamos solos esperando a Kazumi, fue esa vez que necesitabas rivales para entrenar de camino a ciudad Nuez, me di cuenta que tu carácter era muy tierno, que tenias grandes sueños, pero que tenias miedo a los peligros, pero aun asi seguias gracias al apoyo de Kazumi"

"........" Molly no dijo nada

"Al principio Kazumi no queria admitirme en su grupo, pero tu de inmediato me tendiste tu mano y aceptaste que las acompañara. Despues que las conoci mejor, me di cuenta que eres una gran persona. A pesar de tus debilidades, tienes muchas caracteristicas que yo no poseo...... eres muy linda, siempre tratas bien a los demas, eres muy tierna.... y yo...."

"No Max, eso no es cierto!! Tu tambien tienes muchas cualidades, eres valiente, eres muy inteligente, y aunque tu digas que no, siempre te preocupas por cuidar de los demas. Has sido muy bueno con nosotras, y muy importante en mi viaje"

Max se sentia muy mal, para el era muy dificil tener que dejarlas, en especial a Molly...

Un Spearow vuela cerca de ahí.... buscando refugio antes que comienze a llover...

U_U "....este dia.... sera el ultimo que...... estare con ustedes, Mañana.... tendre que partir temprano en direccion a Caña Dorada"

"Max........ pero... mañana? Si, entiendo....."

Ambos callaron nuevamente, hasta que.....

"... Molly, yo..........." continuo Max

"Si?......."

Le costaba muchisimo trabajo decir la frase mas importante.... el corazon parecia que le iba a explotar a Max....

El viento muy frio comienza a soplar...

"...... yo........ la verdad no quisiera irme. Las extrañare mucho........"

"Max.... nosotras tambien te extrañaremos...."

"Molly..... yo... solo... quiero decirte que............"

Max, por mas que lo intentaba.... no podia...... y finalmente.................

El muchacho se acerca a la pelirroja...

Molly estaba inmovil....

Max la mira fijamente....

Molly no hallaba si mirarlo o no....

... finalmente...

Max abraza tiernamente a Molly, un abrazo sobrecogedor, un abrazo tan calido que estaba lleno de sentimiento. No pudo decirle lo que sentia por ella con palabras, pero ese fue un abrazo que expresaba todo lo que Max queria decirle, pero aun asi no le dijo nada. Un abrazo muy calido que hacia olvidar a ambos el frio atardecer que en ese momento comenzaba a caer en Ciudad Paleta.

El viento bota mas hojas de un arbol cercano a ellos....

Molly estaba temblando.... es mas, el abrazo la tomo tan de sorpresa que ella aun no colocaba sus brazos en la espalda de Max, ya que era el solo quien abrazaba. Sin embargo, el abrazo era tan, pero tan dulce, que ella lentamente termino abrazandolo tambien.

;__; "Max........" lloraba Molly

U_U "Molly, cuidate mucho por favor.... te extrañare...."

;__; "Yo tambien te extrañare... extrañare tu valentia, extrañare los animos que me das...." lloraba la pelirroja

Ambos continuaron abrazados por algunos minutos mas... luego, lentamente Max se separo de ella

El muchacho tomo una de las pokebolas y se la mostro a Molly...

"Eh?" se pregunto ella

"Molly... yo... prometi que siempre las protegeria, no importa lo que pase, siempre estaria ahí para protegerlas, pero.... no podre seguir haciendolo, y.... por eso....... quiero que te quedes con mi pokemon mas fuerte"

Max abrio su pokebola...

"Machoke, yo te elijo!!"

El pokemon musculoso aparece frente a los 2 muchachos

"Ma.. chok!!"

Molly miraba impavida, aun con algunas lagrimas...

"Molly, quiero que te quedes con mi Machoke. Si necesitas ayuda para tus batallas o si se encuentran en peligro, el les sera de gran ayuda, porque es muy fuerte"

"Max, no, no lo hagas!! Por favor, no es necesario que me dejes a tu pokemon"

"Por favor Molly, dejame seguir ayudandote en algo siquiera, ya no estare con ustedes, pero al menos Machoke podra protegerlas por mi"

"Oh.... Max...."

Max se dirige a Machoke

"Machoke, por favor, quiero que cuides de Molly mientras yo estoy ausente. Si ves o si presientes que Molly y Kazumi estan en peligro, no dudes en ayudarlas. Te lo pido por favor, Machoke, si?"

^_^ "Mak....." asintio el pokemon, completamente de acuerdo

"Molly, por favor, acepta mi ayuda, aunque ya no este cerca de ustedes" le pidio Max, colocando la pokebola en la mano de Molly

Molly estaba conmovida por la noble actitud de Max

"Max... yo........ U_U............... ^_^ esta bien, muchas gracias" le sonrie cariñosamente a Max

Molly abre la pokebola y Machoke entra en ella...

Max ya no tenia nada mas que decirle.... o en realidad si, pero nunca se atrevio a confesarle realmente lo que siente por ella. Molly se encariña mucho con la gente que la rodea y la partida de Max es algo muy triste para ella..... pero por supuesto, que esto traera consecuencias a futuro........ precisamente en nuestra joven amiga.......

********************************************************************************

Al dia siguiente, por la mañana.

Los tres amigos se encuentran en una estacion de buses de Ciudad Paleta. Uno de esos buses, llevaria a Max al aeropuerto, donde finalmente tomaria el avion que lo lleve a Ciudad Caña Dorada.

U_U "Bueno chicas, ya es hora, cuidense mucho, si?"

"Max, cuidate tu tambien, y ojala tu papá se recupere muy pronto. Te extrañaremos" le dijo Kazumi

"Gracias comadreja, cuidate mucho" le dijo Max

^_^U "Ja ja ja ja... solo por ahora aceptare que me digas comadreja... _ pero ya me las pagaras cuando vuelvas!!" le dijo Kazumi

La oriental se hizo a un lado, haciendose un poco la loca, para permitir a Max que le diera la ultima despedida a Molly

"Molly, cuidate.... yo.... prometo que volvere. Una vez que mi padre se recupere, nos volveremos a ver...."

^_^ "Gracias Max, estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver. Y no te preocupes por Machoke, te prometo que lo cuidare muy bien, sera un gran amigo como tu"

Max se sonrojo, pero no dijo nada, termino por hacerles a ambas un gesto con el pulgar hacia arriba... y finalmente se dirigio a abordar el bus que lo llevaria al aeropuerto

Kazumi intento decirle algo a Max.....

"Amigos?? ..... Max, no me dijas que no le..............."

"Shhhttt... no tiene caso..... algun dia se lo dire......" le hizo callar Max

"Ay Max.......... U_U " dijo Kazumi, resignada

Kazumi le habia dicho muchas veces a Max que se le declarara a Molly, pero nunca lo hizo...... asi que confiaba en que hubiera una proxima vez

El joven muchacho aborda el bus. El vehiculo cierra las puertas, y se aleja del lugar.

"Adioooos Maaax!!! Esperaremos a que vuelvas!!!" le dijo Molly

"Adios Max!! Y cuida bien a tu padre!!!" dijo Kazumi

Ambas chicas dieron sus despedidas a Max, hasta que finalmente perdieron de vista el bus.

"(Max, con Machoke con nosotras, sera como si nunca te hubieras ido)" pensaba Molly, abrazando la pokebola que Max les dejo

Kazumi le dijo a Molly

"Bueno Molly, otra vez estamos solas tu y yo en esto. Nos marchamos, verdad?"

Molly nunca se habria imaginado que Max tendria que marcharse, y era un golpe muy duro para ella... pero la joven pelirroja habia prometido volverse fuerte, y aunque un amigo muy querido por ella se ha marchado, tenia que seguir adelante

"Si, Kazumi. Vamos. Dije que me volveria fuerte y eso es justamente lo que hare. Voy a volverme fuerte y no solo mis padres estaran orgullosos, Max tambien se sentira orgulloso de mi cuando vuelva" dijo Molly con determinacion, aunque le costaba muchisimo trabajo mantener esa determinacion ante la partida de Max

^_^ "Asi me gusta Molly, ya veras que volvera algun dia. Bueno, ahora caminemos a las afueras de Ciudad Paleta, asi nadie nos vera como nos teletransportamos" le dijo Kazumi, animando a Molly a mantenerse con ganas.

"Si!! vamos hacia el territorio Ak-Mur!!!" dijo Molly, con ganas

Ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar, pero Molly iba con su mano tocandose su pecho y ademas bostezaba a cada rato..... algo le ocurria.....

"Molly, que te pasa? Por cierto, no tienes muy buena cara."

"... Max, porque tenia que abrazarme asi??? ;__; ahora yo......... yo......... ay no!!! Siento algo extraño... ;__; " dijo Molly, apenas aguantandose las lagrimas

El abrazo que Max le dio a Molly, fue tan dulce y tan lleno de ternura, que golpeo en lo mas profundo de los sentimientos de ella. La pelirroja no habia podido dormir en toda la noche y eso explicaba su no muy buena cara.....

Apenas podia aguantarse las lagrimas, y no queria que Kazumi la viera llorar nuevamente. Porque ella habia prometido volverse fuerte y ser menos llorona, asi que repentinamente comenzo a correr lo mas rapido posible...

"Hey Molly!! Esperame!!!" dijo Kazumi, corriendo detras de ella...

Nuestra amiga continuo corriendo, tratando que se le pasara aquella tristeza que estaba sintiendo....... y asi no permitir que se disipen sus ganas de ir hacia el territorio Ak-Mur... al nuevo desafio en la liga Elite.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA......

***********************************************************************************

La respuesta: Lickitung

***********************************************************************************

NOTA DEL AUTOR: HOLAAAAAA!!! Hola amigos!! Como han estado?? Me han echado de menos? XD bueno, acaba de empezar la segunda temporada de este fic llamado "The new masters generation". Y a partir de estos nuevos capitulos, van a empezar a aclararse muchas de las cosas que quedaron pendientes en la 1ra temporada. Y esta vez parece que el mas malo de toda la serie entrara con mas maldad que nunca, ya que en la primera temporada solo habia aparecido observando la situacion de Molly, o dando ordenes. Les prometo que este malvado tendra una participacion mas activa en la segunda temporada.

Que les parecio el episodio? Triste? Tierno? Muy rosado? XD definitivamente a esta pareja le va a costar estar junta. Porque tenia que irse Max??? Varios amigos y amigas me decian que Max es un personaje muy cool, asi que ahora seguramente van a querer asesinarme porque se fue ^_^UUUU. Pero no se preocupen, todo tiene su explicación y esta vendra en los proximos capitulos ~_^

Me gustaria que me dijeran sus opiniones en mi mail pokedaniel37@hotmail.com. ^_^ Gracias.

PROXIMO CAPITULO: Cuidate Kazumi.


	27. Cuídate Kazumi!

En el capitulo anterior, Molly y sus amigos se enteran por TV acerca de un nuevo torneo pokemon que se llevara a cabo en el territorio Ak-Mur. Se trata del campeonato Elite, en donde solo pueden participar los mejores. Hay unas oscuras manos que manejan en el trasfondo al campeonato, pero nuestros amigos lo ignoran. Cuando Molly y Kazumi se dirigen donde tracey para pedirle que les explique en que consiste este nuevo campeonato, Max se entera de que su padre esta muy enfermo en el hospital de ciudad Caña Dorada y lamentablemente tendra que dejar a Molly y a Kazumi. Max, muy triste, se despide de Molly y le deja como recuerdo a su pokemon mas fuerte, Machoke, para que cuide de ella mientras el esta ausente. Ya sin Max, nuestras jovenes heroinas comienzan su viaje ellas solas, hacia una nueva aventura.......

****************************************************************************

CAPITULO 27 (2) : Cuídate Kazumi

La pregunta de hoy: El pokemon dios de los hielos......

*******************************************************************************

........ Molly sigue corriendo, sin mirar atrás, mientras Kazumi la persigue.....

"Hey Molly, esperame!!!"

Molly corrio tan rapido, que llegaron a las afueras de Ciudad Paleta en 15 minutos. Finalmente la pelirroja se detiene..... exhausta...

"Aaahhh.. aahhhh... aaahhh... " - jadeaba Molly, cansada de tanto correr - " Esta bien... ya estamos aquí.... ya me siento un poco mejor. Lo necesitaba" 

Kazumi comprendia que la partida de Max fue algo duro para Molly, y que correr hasta no dar mas era una buena forma de desahogarse antes que quedarse lloriqueando, como normalmente lo hace.

"Bueno Molly, nos vamos ya? Mientras antes lleguemos, sera mejor" "Si, por favor Kazumi, haz que tu Abra nos teletransporte hasta el territorio Ak-Mur" "Si, Abra no conoce el territorio Ak-Mur, pero si conoce Utsukushii Yoake, el puerto que queda mas cercano" "Bueno, entonces vamos hacia alla ^_^" dijo Molly, tratando de animarse 

La partida de Max le afecto, pero al menos se sentia emocionada con la idea de enfrentar una nueva aventura

"(Molly ha cambiado un poco, esta tratando de que la partida de Max no le afecte tanto)" penso la oriental 

Kazumi llama a su pokemon

"Abra, yo te elijo!!" 

El pokemon psiquico aparece entre rayos....

"Abraa" "Abra, necesitamos que nos teletransportes hasta Utsukushii Yoake, lo recuerdas verdad? ^_^" "Abraaaaa" asintio el pokemon "Entonces, llevanos hasta alla por favor" le pidio su entrenadora 

Molly se tomo del brazo de Kazumi, y esta ultima tomo a Abra en brazos

"Abra, usa teletransportacion!!" "Abraaaaaaaaaa........." 

El pokemon comienza a brillar .................

ZAAPPPPPPPPP------

y...........

**********************************************************************************************

............. y reaparecen en la ciudad oriental de Utsukushii Yoake...

PAAAFFFF!!!!!!!

PAAAFFF!!!!

o_O "Aaayyy!!! Que ... es todo esto!! Kazumi!! Estas toda manchada!!!" exclama Molly "Molly!! Estas toda sucia con..... huevos en tu cabeza!!!!" 

Kazumi estaba cubierta de tomates, lechugas y toda manchada, y Molly estaba toda manchada con huevos rotos, agua y harina XDDDD

\_/+ "Nani wo shimashita ka!!!???" alego el mercader, ya que le habian destruido toda su mercaderia y exigia que le pagaran.... 

Nuestras amigas habian caido encima de una tienda y rompieron todo xDDDDDDDD

"Ay no!!! Abra!! Donde nos has hecho caer??" dijo Kazumi, confundida XD ^^U "Abraaaa..." dijo Abra, con una gran gota XD ·_·U "Ehhh?? Kazumi, que esta diciendo esta persona??" "Esteee... dice que quiere que le pagemos todo esto" O_o!!! "Queeee???? Pero.... pero si no tenemos dinero!!! Al menos no para pagarle todo esto, solo tenemos dinero para el viaje" exclamo Molly "Lo se... lo se... tratare de convencerlo que no tenemos para pagarle" 

Kazumi intento razonar con el mercader, a ver si podia convencerlo de que no tienen dinero para pagarle... o al menos llegar a algun arreglo xD

... mientras Kazumi dialoga con el mercader, Molly intenta limpiarse lo mas que puede con las manos, aunque era poco lo que podia hacer. Abra estaba al lado de ella en la acera de la calle. La gente circulaba y se quedaba viendo el "espectaculo", al ver a Molly en esas fachas XD pensaron que era una mendiga y...............

la gente se "apiado" de ella y , comenzo a darle dinero!! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

·_·U "Que......... que es todo eso? |_|U " decia para si, sorprendida, con los ojos chiquititos y con una enorme gota xD 

Al cabo de un rato, junto una cantidad no despreciable de monedas xDDD

._.U "Esteee.. Kazumi?" "Esperame Molly...." "Pero... Kazumi...." "Espera, no ves que estoy tratando de dialogar con el?" "Pero... Kazumita!!" "Ayyy ¬_¬ esta bien...." le dijo, y luego dirigiendose al mercader, le dijo que la excuse un momento " (espere un momento) " - y luego otra vez hacia Molly - " esta bien... que quieres???" "Esteeee... dime, esto es dinero de aquí???" o_O "De donde sacaste todo ese dinero???" dijo Kazumi, sorprendida ._.U "Bueno.... me lo dio toda esta gente......." 

La gente miraba con lastima a Molly y Kazumi, creyendo que eran pordioseras xDDDD (a juzgar por su apariencia y todas sucias xDD)

Los comentarios iban desde que si acaso no tenian costumbre para bañarse, si acaso querian comer algo, si acaso no tenian mas que lo puesto y que es inimaginable la pobreza que existe en el mundo...

"Kimi niwa souzou no tsukanai mazushisa ga arimasu."

"Nanika tabetai desuka?"

"Motto motte imasenka?"

"Anata no kuni niwa furo ni hairu shuukan ga arimasuka"

PAAAFFFFF....

Entendiendo lo que decian....Kazumi se fue de espaldas xDDDDD

^_^U "Kazumi? Estas bien?" -_-U "No puedo creerlo, esta gente cree que somos mendigas" dijo la oriental, poniendose de pie "No podemos engañar asi a esta gente, los verdaderos pobres se merecen esto, hay que devolverles el dinero" dijo Molly, inocente como siempre xD "NO!!! Molly!!! Shhhttt" - le dice Kazumi tapandole la boca a Molly xD - "Creo que es mejor que lo dejemos asi como esta... nosotras tampoco andamos con mucho dinero, al menos nos alcanzara para cubrir una parte de los gastos" dijo Kazumi, astutamente xDDDD 

Al parecer esta vez era mejor que el engaño siguiera tal cual xDD

"Pero Kazumi........" 

- "No digas nada!!! No ves que si no, tendremos que pagar todo??? . Veamos... 1... 10... 500...." dijo Kazumi contando el dinero xDDDD

Al final, Kazumi contabilizo 1200 monedas...

"Kore wa ikura desuka" pregunto Kazumi al dueño de la tienda "Sore wa 3000 en desu" -_-U "Ay no!!! No nos alcanza... el mercader dice que le debemos 3000" o_O!!! "3000!!!" exclamo Molly "U_U Bueno, al menos nos alcanzara para pagar una parte. Hablare con el..." 

Kazumi siguio dialogando con el mercader, hasta que finalmente llego a un acuerdo con el...

"Watashi wa anata ni sansei desu." dijo el mercader, aceptando el trato que le propuso ella ^_^ "Domo arigato gozaimazu" le dijo Kazumi "Y?? Lograste convencerlo?" pregunto Molly "Si, bueno... le dije que no le dijera nada a estas personas, como no teniamos dinero para pagarle, pero por suerte esta gente nos dio ese dinero, aunque engañada, el acepto que le dieramos los 1200. Pero aun le debemos 1800, tendremos que pagarselos de a poco" "Y como haremos eso???" ^_^U "Bueno... pues...." ¬_¬ "Kazumi?? Tu estas pensando algo.........." intuyo Molly ^_^U "Pues.... como a todos los entrenadores inscritos en una liga pokemon les dan un poco de dinero por cada batalla ganada para costearse los gastos del viaje.... podrias destinar un poco de ese dinero para pagarle al mercader.......ji ji ji" le dijo O_O "Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?????????" "Ya se que no es mucho el dinero que dan por cada batalla ganada, pero no nos queda otra opcion, ademas yo se hacer muchas cosas, te ayudare a ganar batallas y asi pagaremos muy pronto esa deuda ^_^" dijo Kazumi, con mucho entusiasmo (demasiado para esta ocasión, diria yo xDDDDDDDDDD) -_-U "Bueno...... si no nos queda otra....... ademas de todas formas tenemos que pagarle... en fin" dijo Molly, resignada y dispuesta a asumir xD despues de todo ella habia prometido enfrentar nuevos desafios sin importar las dificultades que se le pongan enfrente (y esta si que era una DIFICULTAD XD ) "Entonces no se diga mas..." dijo Kazumi, resuelta "Si, ahora vayamos a limpiarnos toda esta suciedad, no me hace ninguna gracia estar toda sucia" dijo Molly "De acuerdo" dijo Kazumi 

La oriental tomo a Abra y mirando alrededor...

^_^U "Ay Abra... no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa, hace tiempo que no venia a este lugar y veo que esta bastante cambiado, esa tienda no estaba ahí antes... bueno, muchas gracias, regresa" le dijo Kazumi y acariciandole la cabeza 

Al abrir la pokebola, Abra entra en ella... luego Kazumi se lleva a Molly a empujones... xDD

- "Rapido Molly, muevete..... " - le dijo, y luego dirigiendose a la gente que las miraba raras - "Arigato... sayonara ^_^U sayonara ^_^U " les dijo con una tremenda gota xDDDD

********************************************************************************************

Despues de haber tomado un baño y haberse cambiado de ropa, Molly y Kazumi lucen un nuevo look, otra vez.

Molly luce unos shorts como de exploradora, de color verde, con grandes bolsillos dobles a los lados, como de campaña. Se ha tomado bastante en serio esto de tener que atravesar una selva tropical en la primera parte del viaje. Luce ademas una chaqueta corta sin mangas y debajo una polera, su cabello mantiene el peinado de "plumero" (para ver el look entren a ).

-_-U "No crees que es muy exagerado ir vestida casi de campaña? Nada mas te falta ir pintada con camuflaje" ^_^ "Atravesaremos una selva tropical, tengo que estar preparada, ademas......... que tiene de malo? Yo me siento bien vestida asi" respondio la pelirroja "Bueno........ pues si, si te gusta asi, entonces esta bien" respondio Kazumi, encontrandole razon 

Kazumi, por su parte, lucia unos pantalones muy anchos, bastante anchos, y una polera con tirantes, muy apropiados para el calor del territorio rodeado por selva...

"Mira eso Molly, ahí esta el transbordador que nos llevara hasta Ak-Mur" dijo Kazumi, señalando una embarcacion mediana en el muelle "Entonces, abordemoslo!! ^_^!!!" dijo Molly 

Ambas chicas abordan la embarcación, el cual a los pocos minutos zarpa, llevandolos al primer punto donde empieza la aventura......

Cerca de ahí... una estela de color rojo aparece en el cielo en direccion al sur, es decir, hacia Pueblo Amarella... un pokemon rojo, con garras y alas de gargola aparece como transparente, volando a toda velocidad en esa direccion...

- "Eh???" murmuro Molly, como sintiendo esa presencia.........

***********************************************************************************************

Al cabo de 2 horas.......

"Muy bien pasajeros, atracaremos al muelle del pueblo Punta" dijo el capitan de la embarcacion 

El pueblo Punta es un pequeño pueblito que queda en la zona norte del territorio Ak-Mur, su poblacion vive solamente de la pesca y no es muy grande, apenas tiene 2000 habitantes.

Nuestras amigas bajan del barco y consultan el mapa, ya que el pokedex solo pueden actualizar en los centros pokemon del territorio Ak-Mur.

"Hacia donde debemos ir?" pregunta Molly "El profesorcito Tracey dice que debemos llegar al pueblo Amarella. Según el mapa, ese pueblo queda en un valle habilitado para la agricultura, y para eso hay que atravesar una parte de la selva. Dice aquí que hay un sendero que nos llevara hasta alla. Nos tomara 1 hora caminando" dijo Kazumi "Pues bien!! Si hay que caminar, pues caminaremos!! ^_^ " dijo Molly "Asi se habla Molly, vamos ya!!" dijo Kazumi 

Como pueden darse cuenta, es bastante dificil llegar hasta el pueblo Amarella, por suerte Abra pudo teletransportarlos desde Ciudad Paleta en Kanto hasta Utsukushii Yoake, luego tomar un barco mediano durante 2 horas, llegar al pequeño pueblo Punta, caminar durante 1 hora por un sendero en medio de la selva, para recien llegar hasta el pueblo Amarella. Una verdadera aventura.

Pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas... un agenteRocket encubierto, los espia...

"Señor, no lo va a creer. Ambas muchachas ya estan en pueblo Punta y ahora van a comenzar a caminar hacia Pueblo Amarella" dijo el agente, por su mini microfono 

La voz del otro lado del microfono, no era la voz tetrica, sino de un subalterno...

"Esta bien... al Jefe no le gustara esto." "El muchacho no estaba con ellas. Al parecer se quedo en Kanto" "Eso es perfecto, quiere decir que sera mas facil acabar con ellas. Mantente en posicion y no las pierdas" "Si señor" 

El subalterno le comunica, esta vez si, al maquiavelico hombre calvo....

"Señor, malas noticias, las chiquillas esas ya estan por llegar a Pueblo Amarella. Jamas pensamos que lograran llegar, considerando que es muy dificil llegar hasta Ak-Mur" Si... ya veo... tienen temple, un simple viaje, por muy largo que sea, no las detendra, pero no te preocupes, ese camino no sera nada facil. A lo largo de todo ese camino hay plantas y pokemon venenosos que son el resultado de años de investigacion, ja ja ja!!! " "A... aque se refiere, señor?" "Nada en especial, han sido manipulados para adaptase a cualquier situacion... adversa" "Glup!!!" trago saliva el subordinado... 

Acaso este maquiavelico calvo.........????

"Señor, nuestro agente tambien nos informa que el muchacho no esta con ellas, eso es perfecto, no lo cree?" "Que el muchacho no esta con ellas??? Vaya!!! Que agradable sorpresa. Tenia pensado liquidarlos uno a uno, pero veo que no sera necesario, ya que uno de ellos ha desertado, pero...... me pregunto porque se habra ido??? Hummmm" 

Ni el mismo malvado calvo se imaginaba el porque Max ya no estaba con ellas. Y Max tampoco sabia que el calvo.......... algo tenia que ver en su partida.................

***********************************************************************

Kazumi y Molly continuan caminando en medio de la selva. La exuberante vegetacion se dificultaba cada vez mas, ya que las plantas a menudo bloqueaban el camino

"Creo que mejor despejare el camino"- dijo Molly, sacando una pokebola - "GalaHeart, yo te elijo!!" 

El pokemon tortuga aparece...

"Tooorrrccc" "Galaheart, usa hojas navaja, por favor" 

Galaheart utiliza las hojas navaja y corta todas las ramas y espinas que bloquean el paso...

SLASHHH... SLASHHH... SLASHHH... SLASHHH... SLASHHH...

"Auch. ten cuidado Galaheart, una espina hirio mi brazo" dijo Kazumi "Estas bien?" pregunto Molly "Si, no te preocupes, no es nada, apenas es un rasguño muy pequeño, pero... mira!! A ti tambien te rasguño una espina" dijo Kazumi, mirando el brazo de Molly "Auch... es verdad, pero creo que tienes razon, no es nada" "Bueno, creo que Galaheart ya termino" "Buen trabajo Galaheart, regresa..." dijo Molly llamando a su pokemon 

Las chicas continuan caminando, mientras observan que muchas de las plantas tienen enormes flores de llamativos colores y algunos pokemon insecto cerca de ellos

"Mira eso, que flor tan enorme y esos Spinarak" dijo Molly "Se ven bonitos, pero yo he leido que muchos de ellos tienen esporas que pueden hacerle daño a las personas, mejor sigamos caminando" dijo Kazumi "De acuerdo..." 

Molly continuo caminando, mientras Kazumi parpadea un poco.... y se seca la transpiracion...

...

...

...

Continuan caminando y se pueden observar algunos Vileplume cerca.

Molly avanza mientra los observa, y Kazumi detrás, pero.... se veia como muy fatigada, lo cual es extraño en ella, considerando su buen estado fisico.

"Kazumi, te ocurre algo?" ^_^ "No te preocupes, no es nada, debe ser solo el calor que hace aca" 

...

...

...

...

Caminan durante otro rato mas, el mismo paisaje se repite: muchisimas plantas, de grandes hojas y pokemon insecto y planta cerca de ahí...

Molly sigue adelante, pero Kazumi se notaba el gesto de malestar en su cara...

"Kazumi, te sientes bien?" ^_^ "Si Molly, no te preocupes, estare bien... " - dijo la oriental, fingiendo sentirse bien - "solo espero que lleguemos pronto al pueblo Amarella para descansar un poco en el centro pokemon" "Estas segura? Yo no te veo muy bien" "Si Molly, tranquila..." 

Molly acepto la respuesta de Kazumi, pero no muy convencida...

...

...

...

...

Al cabo de otro rato mas. Kazumi apenas podia mantener los ojos abiertos, caminaba extremadamente lento, y se tocaba el pecho con su mano.

"Kazumi, no te ves bien.... que tienes?" 

Kazumi, nuevamente finge estar bien, le sonrie a Molly

^_^ "No te............ preocupes, estare bien, solo............ estoy......... cansada" 

Kazumi tomo la delantera esta vez, ante la preocupada mirada de Molly. Pero al cabo de dar unos 5 pasos... cierra sus ojos y........... cae al suelo!!!!

"Kazumi!!!!!!!!! Que te ocurre!!!" 

Molly va a socorrer a su amiga...

"Kazumi!! Que te pasa??? Que tienes??? Dime por favor!!!" 

Kazumi apenas, pero apenas abre sus ojos... se tomaba el pecho con su mano, y era evidente que le costaba demasiado trabajo respirar

"Mo...lly... no me siento bien..... discul.... pame.... pense que po.... dia aguantar has....ta el pue...blo...." ;__; "Ay no!!! Kazumi, estas muy mal!!! " 

Molly acomoda la cabeza de Kazumi para aliviarle un poco la respiracion... pero no sabia que mas hacer...

"(Ay no!! Que hare??? Snif...... no!!!! No!!!!! No llorare!!! No llorare!!! Si me pongo a llorar Kazumi no confiara en mi... tengo que hacer que confie en mi)" pensaba Molly, apenas, pero apenas controlandose 

Era muy importante para ella mantener la calma ante una situacion grave como la que sufre su amiga, considerando ademas que se habia prometido a si misma ser fuerte

"Mo... lly.... estoy...... asustada......" dijo Kazumi 

Algo que le aterraba a Kazumi, era la sensacion de no poder respirar, de sentirse asfixiada (que horrible!!!! o_O, y bueno, a cualquiera, no?)

"Esta bien Kazumi, no te preocupes, solo dame unos segundos para pensar.... a ver... a ver... (que hago??)" dijo Molly, dandole muy suaves palmaditas en la mejilla, para mantenerla despierta 

A pesar que trataba de ayudar a Kazumi, Molly estaba peor que ella, no se le ocurria ni la mas minima idea de que hacer...

;__; "Ay no!!! Que hare??? " - pensaba - "En situaciones como esta, Max sabria que hacer... eh??... Max???" 

De pronto, se le ocurrio algo...

"A ver.... veamos, el mapa, el mapa!!! Si, aquí esta!!! Llevamos bastante rato caminando, asi que el pueblo Amarella debe estar muy cerca, pero no podre cargar a Kazumi y todas sus cosas" 

Toma la pokebola que Max le regalo... y de inmediato viene el recuerdo a su mente...

"Si tu o Kazumi estan en peligro, Machoke les sera de gran ayuda. Ya no estare con ustedes, pero al menos Machoke podra protegerlas por mi"

"(Max me dejo a su pokemon mas fuerte.... gracias Max!! ;__; Snif... )" 

Abre la pokebola y...

"Machoke, yo te elijo!!" 

El musculoso pokemon aparece entre rayos..

"Ma chok!!!" "Machoke, por favor, carga a Kazumi y ayudame a llevarla hasta el centro pokemon del pueblo Amarella, si?" ^_^ "Machok!!!" acepto sin dudar el pokemon superpoder, tal como Max se lo pidio al marcharse. "Gracias, Max... quiero decir!! Machoke" 

Machoke carga a Kazumi en sus brazos, Molly toma todos los objetos de Kazumi y se van corriendo hacia el pueblo Amarella.

Kazumi se sentia segura en los brazos de Machoke, pero mas que eso, en la oportuna accion de Molly.

********************************************************************

Luego de solo 5 minutos, se ve un letrero que dice...

"Bienvenidos al Pueblo Amarella"

"Por fin llegamos!!! Señor, disculpe, mi amiga esta muy enferma, podria decirme donde puedo llevarla?" pregunto de inmediato Molly "Si claro, sigue derecho por esta calle y llegaras al centro pokemon. No puedes perderte" le dijo el hombre "Muchas gracias!!!" 

Molly y Machoke llevaron a Kazumi al centro pokemon a toda velocidad, Molly abre la puerta.

"Hola?? Alguien puede ayudarme?? Mi amiga esta muy enferma!! Por favor, alguien que la ayude!!!" 

Un medico de unos 50 años, aparece para atenderla

"Jovencita, que te ocurre?" "Doctor por favor, mi amiga esta muy mal, ayudela, le cuesta mucho trabajo respirar" "Entiendo... muy bien, Enfermera Joy, por favor traiga oxigeno y mascarilla!!, Chansey, trae la camilla por favor!!" 

La enfermera Joy aparece de donde mismo salio el medico

"Si Doctor, en seguida" "Chanseeeeeyyyy" 

Colocaron a Kazumi en la camilla, le colocaron la mascarilla y conectaron el oxigeno. Ya podia respirar un poco mejor, pero aun seguia muy mal.

"Dime jovencita, cual es tu nombre y el de tu amiga?" "Mi amiga se llama Kazumi Asamiya, y mi nombre es Molly Ketchum, Doctor" "Ketchum? Eres hija del famoso entrenador Ash?" "Si Doctor, pero por favor, ayude a Kazumi" "Eso hago, pero primero debo reunir antecedentes. Si eres hija de Ash Ketchum, entonces quiere decir que eres entrenadora y por lo tanto participaras en la liga Elite. Dime, cuando comenzo tu amiga a sentirse mal?" "Cuando cruzabamos el camino que viene desde Pueblo Punta hasta aquí" "Pueblo Punta!! Entonces pasaron por el camino en medio de la selva... Mmmmmm, sera posible.... que se haya intoxicado???" "Intoxicada???" "Mmmm si, tiene los mismos sintomas que el caso de las personas contagiadas con un virus en Ciudad Caña Dorada....." respondio el medico o_O "Que??? Caña Dorada???? Pero.............." exclamo Molly, asustadisima!!! 

Por esa misma razon Max habia tenido que ir a ciudad Caña Dorada a ver a su padre!!! Pero como era posible? La misma enfermedad???? Pero habia algo mas.......

"Pero es extraño.... tu no pareces tener ningun sintoma. Muy bien, creo que podras hacer mas por tu amiga de lo que te imaginas" "En serio Doctor? En verdad puedo ayudar a Kazumi a salvarse??" "Asi es, necesito una muestra de tu sangre, asi que ve con la enfermera Joy para que te saque un poco de ella" "Queee??? O_o!!! Mi... mi sangre??? Me sacaran sangre?" "Asi es, no es mucha la que necesitamos, solo una jeringa" "Ayyy... esta bien!! Todo lo que sea para ayudar a Kazumi" 

Molly le tenia miedo a las agujas, pero Kazumi tenia que ponerse bien

"Acompañame por favor Molly, por aquí." - le dijo la enfermera Joy, y luego dirigiendose al pokemon - "Chansey, por favor, trae la jeringa y las agujas" "Chanseeeyyy" 

Molly llama a Machoke

"Muchas gracias Machoke, en verdad te lo agradezco mucho, regresa" 

El medico lleva a Kazumi a la sala para practicarle examenes, desapareciendo entre el biombo del centro pokemon, mientras Molly la ve preocupada. Por suerte el medico le dijo que con una muestra de su sangre, podria ayudarla.

*********************************************************************

La punta de la aguja se acerca a su piel cada vez mas... y mas... y mas... y....

;__; "Aaaaayyy!!!! ;__; me dolio!!!!" "Tranquila Molly, solo un poco mas y ya estara" "Aayy, esta bien... ay ay ay... apurese por favor" "Ya esta bien, con esto es suficiente" 

La jeringa estaba llena con sangre de Molly. La enfermera Joy se deshizo de la aguja, abrio la jeringa y deposito la sangre en un tubo de ensayo. Luego fue por unas vendas y cubrio el pinchazo del brazo de Molly.

"Sientate ahí, debes recuperarte porque la herida tarda en sanar" le dijo Joy "Que hara con esta sangre?" "Seguramente el medico quiere examinarla, algo le hace pensar que tu eres resistente a la enfermedad que tiene Kazumi, ya que no tienes los sintomas: Dime, has estado enferma cuando niña? Alguna enfermedad grave?" "Pues... no... solamente los tipicos resfrios, una vez me dio sarampion, en otra ocasión varicela..." "Ya veo... muy bien, ahora si quieres espera afuera. Examinare esta muestra y les dare los resultados luego" 

Molly se sento afuera, mientras el medico atendia a Kazumi y la enfermera Joy examinaba la muestra de sangre. Se sentia cansada, despues de todo el viaje habia sido larguisimo, de modo que no solo se sienta en el sofa del recibidos, sino que se recuesta a esperar alguna noticia pronto.

Luego de media hora, aparecen el medico y la enfermera Joy. Molly se vuelve a sentar.

"Doctor, como esta Kazumi? Digame que esta bien, por favor" "No te preocupes, Kazumi se pondra bien" "De verdad????" "Asi es Molly, y todo gracias a ti ~_^ " le dijo Joy "A mi??" "Asi es Molly, examinamos tu sangre y hemos descubierto porque no tienes los sintomas: Tu sangre tiene anticuerpos muy resistentes contra el tipo de veneno que respiraron al cruzar el camino de la selva. Es por eso que no te has enfermado, pero estoy sorprendido, como es que tienes los anticuerpos??, estas segura que no te has enfermado de una enfermedad respiratoria grave, cuando pequeña, quizas?" le dijo el medico "Pues.... no, nunca." "Que extraño, pero.... debe haber algo. Veras, esa muestra de sangre le permitira a Kazumi salvarse, porque es una enfermedad muy grave, pero gracias a esos anticuerpos en tu sangre podremos hacer un antidoto que neutralizara el veneno contenido en las esporas que respiraron, ademas tenia una herida infectada en su brazo, quizas se la hizo con alguna espina verdad? Por ahí ingreso algun tipo de virus, muy similar al que afecta a las personas afectadas en Ciudad Caña Dorada, y ocuparemos esa muestra para mandarles un poco de dicho antidoto" dijo el medico "Entiendo, pero en verdad creame, nunca he tenido alguna enfermedad rara cuando niña" respondio la pelirroja 

Todos quedaron pensativos, tratando de descubrir porque Molly es inmune a la enfermedad.

La enfermera Joy propuso...

"Tal vez algun pokemon tenga que ver con esto... despues de todo la enfermedad de Kazumi si bien se debe a un virus, pero esos virus viven en el veneno que respiró. Yo opino que se debe a algun veneno de pokemon" "Tiene razon, enfermera. Dime Molly, alguna vez te ha picado o atacado un pokemon tipo veneno?" "Pues.... dejeme pensar...." 

Molly trato de recordar algo reciente, pero no podia, sin embargo.... recordo el momento exacto en que se hizo amiga de Spinarak: 

------------ FlashBack --------------------

Molly a la edad de 5 años, proxima a cumplir los 6...

Jugando arriba de los arboles, una cosa verde le llama la atencion, al acercarse y tocarla, un Spinarak penso que le iba a hacer daño y la pica...

;__; "Aaaayyy... aaayyy mamáaaa!!!! Me duele... eso de ahí arriba me pico!!!" "Pero Molly, tienes el brazo hinchado, que fue lo que te pico?" le dice Misty "No se... una cosa verde..." "Debe haber sido alguna espina de una planta venenosa. Dejame curarte" 

Misty le cura la herida y le coloca una vendita. Molly no se convence que fuera una planta, y con lo curiosa que era (en ese entonces), la pequeña niña decide subirse de nuevo al arbol

"Esteee... arañita??? Donde estas arañita? Lo siento... no quise hacerte daño" 

Una telaraña aparece y un Spinarak colgando de ella

"Ay... wow!! Mi papá me dijo que este pokemon se llama Spinarak. Bueno, disculpame, si? Prometo no molestarte" "Spinarakkkkk" 

Spinarak le sonrie, y Molly tambien...

"Ji ji ji ji... quieres ser mi amigo?" "Spinarakkkkk" 

La pequeña Molly habia ganado su primer amigo.....

--------------- Fin del flashback -----------------

El medico comprendio todo

"Ya entiendo, ese Spinarak te pico. Y debido a que te inoculo su veneno, este quedo en tu sangre por unos momentos, y has desarrollado esos anticuerpos. Jovencita, dale gracias a ese accidente. Jamas te imaginarias que por tu curiosidad le podrias salvar la vida a tu amiga, no es asi? Pues bien, puedes darle gracias a Dios" "Ya entiendo... Spinky, muchas gracias amigo." Dijo Molly, tomando la pokebola de Spinarak. "Sin embargo esa cantidad no sera suficiente, necesitaremos un poco mas de tu sangre para mandarselas a los de Caña Dorada, estas de acuerdo? Se salvarian muchas vidas con esa enfermedad que quien sabe de donde aparecio. El resto del antidoto se fabricara con el veneno de los Spinaraks que encontremos en ese camino por donde anduvieron" "Me sacaran mas sangre?" dijo Molly, otra vez asustandose "Pero solo un poco mas, solo una jeringa mas" "Esta bien, si puedo ayudar a esas personas....." "Muchas gracias Molly, cuando terminemos podras ver a tu amiga" 

Molly acepto. La enfermera Joy y Chansey prepararon todo, y ahí nuevamente la pelirroja donando otro poco de sangre.

...

...

...

Al cabo de otro rato, Molly se encuentra acostada en una camilla, ya que le habian sacado sangre 2 veces y se sentia un poco mareada.

"Quieres un poco de leche? Te ayudara a recuperar fuerzas" "Si, gracias" 

Molly bebio la leche

"Como se encuentra Kazumi?" "Ya esta estabilizada, esta dormida ahora, pero puedes verla" 

Molly fue hasta la cama donde estaba Kazumi. La oriental dormia, respiraba despacio, pero ya sin dificultad. Si duda Molly le habia salvado la vida.

"Kazumi... se que te pondras bien" "Quieres que te llevemos a tu casa?" le dijo el medico "A mi casa? No... yo no vivo aquí. Habiamos venido aquí a inscribirnos en la liga Elite porque yo participare en ella" "Ya veo, la liga Elite. Muy bien, acompañame, yo te inscribire" 

Molly siguio a la enfermera Joy hasta el escritorio donde esta el computador donde se realiza la inscripcion.

"Muy bien, dame tu pokedex, puedo ver que tienes uno" 

Molly le pasa el pokedex y la enfermera realiza la inscripción. Al cabo de pocos minutos, aparece la foto de Molly en la pantalla, y su experiencia anterior como entrenadora

"Molly Ketchum. Pallet City. Edad: 18. Campoeonatos anteriores: Liga Sky"

"A si que has participado antes en un torneo, cierto?" "Si, estuve en la liga Sky y llegue hasta los cuartos de final. Yo tenia muchas ganas de ganarlo pero a decir verdad todos tenian razon en que era casi imposible lograr algo asi. Pero ahora que ya tengo mas experiencia, estoy con muchos animos" "Me alegro, y ya sabes lo que hay que hacer en la liga Elite?" "Me hablaron algo sobre las medallas, la forma de enfrentar a los lideres y lo de las apuestas, pero no se donde empezar ni cuantos gimnasios son" "Bueno, el mejor lugar para comenzar es Ciudad Costa Plateada. El terrotorio selvatico esta interrumpido por una zona desertica la cual poco a poco te lleva hacia una playa. Ciudad Costa Plateada tiene una zona militar que es donde se encuentra el gimnasio, te advierto que es tan dificil llegar hasta alla como aquí. Y con respecto a los gimnasios, son 8 gimnasios, los cuales tendras que tener un minimo de medallas de cierto valor para enfrentarlos. El lider de gimnasio de Costa Plateada, Barry, exige 5 medallas basicas, y cuando lo enfrentes tienes que apostarle todas las medallas, por eso siempre es mejor tener al menos 1 medalla basica guardada, por si acaso. Asi que eso es lo que te recomiendo. La medalla basica es la que tiene menos valor, pero por muy bajo valor que tiene, creeme, 1 sola que mantengas guardada te puede asegurar la permanencia en la liga Elite. Si un emilinador te descubre que no tienes medallas, te expulsara del territorio" "Eliminador?" "Asi es, los eliminadores siempre andan paseandose a ver si encuentran a alguien que no tenga medallas, para echarlos lejos" "De acuerdo, gracias por los consejos" "Has de saber que hemos actualizado tu pokedex con los ultimos descubrimientos pokemon, ademas de informacion de nuevos mapas y territorios. Ademas, cuenta con una unidad de GPS que te ayudara a saber la posicion exacta en el territorio Ak-Mur. Este envia una señal a los satelites que monitorean el desarrollo de la liga Elite y asi siempre sabremos en que lugar te encuentras. Sera muy util si te encuentras perdida" "De verdad? Super!!! ^_^ " exclama Molly, asombrada de la nueva tecnologia disponible en su pokedex. "Muy bien Molly, aquí esta tu pokedex, ya estas inscrita. Tambien tu manual del entrenador, y aquí tienes tu medalla basica, cuidala muy bien, si? No vayas a perderla muy pronto, eh ~_^" le dijo Joy, guiñandole un ojo y con el pulgar hacia arriba "Gracias Joy, por cierto, puedo preguntarte algo?" "Si, dime" "Puedo llevar todos los pokemon que quiera?" 

La pregunta no era extraña, Molly queria conservar sus pokemon, pero no queria tener que dejar al pokemon que le dejo Max.

"Bueno, aquí tambien tenemos la regla de que solo puedes usar 6 pokemon en las batallas, pero a decir verdad tu puedes llevar todos los pokemon que quieras, pero solo los 6 que mantengas registrados en tu pokedex son los que puedes usar en batallas" "Entonces eso significa que puedo llevar los 6 pokemon en mi cintura, y las demas pokebolas en mi mochila?" "Asi es" "Que bien!! Muchas gracias enfermera Joy. Ahora esperare que Kazumi se recupere para que nos vayamos..." 

El medico aparece

"Eso no sera posible jovencita. La recuperacion de tu amiga tardara al menos 1 mes" "Que??? 1 mes!!" "Asi es, creo que tendras que iniciar tu viaje sola" "No!! Es que usted no entiende, siempre he contado con Kazumi" "Me imagino que si, pero tu amiga esta muy debil, y su recuperacion tardara un poco" 

Molly sintio que el cuerpo se le entumecio... otro balde de agua fria. Primero Max, y ahora tambien tendria que ir sin Kazumi

La pelirroja fue hasta la cama de Kazumi donde ella aun dormia.

"Ay no... Kazumi......" 

El medico puso su mano en el hombro de Molly

"Creeme, es lo mejor que se puede hacer. No podras ir con ella, tendras que ir sola" ;__; "Un amigo muy querido para mi, nos dejo hace unos dias. Logre reponerme confiando en que lo volveria a ver algun dia, pero Kazumi es mi amiga de toda la vida... no.... no soportaria que se aleje de mi lado Doctor!!!" dijo Molly, casi llorando "Los amigos siempre estan a tu lado aunque no esten presentes fisicamente. Siempre recuerda eso" 

Vaya si tenia razon el medico, asi lo sentia Molly con Max y la pokebola tan preciada que le dejo.

Kazumi abre los ojos levemente...

"Mo... lly" "Kazumi?? Estas despierta?" "Eres una.... tonta.... no seas.... llorona, yo estare bien. No te.... preocupes por mi" dijo Kazumi, hablando a traves de la mascarilla "Pero Kazumi, prometimos que enfrentariamos estas aventuras juntas" "No..... te preocupes por mi..... Te prometo que...... en cuanto me recupere..... ire a alcanzarte...." "Pero no sabras donde estoy" "Ya me las.... arreglare... ahora.... vete.... ve a Costa Plateada..... y enseñales de que.... estas hecha" le dijo Kazumi, apenas levantando el pulgar 

Molly entendio, tenia que ser fuerte. El destino al parecer se habia ensañado con ella, quitandole a sus amigos.

;__; "Kazumi... snif... esta bien, de acuerdo!! Yo ire en el viaje, y confio en que algun dia regresaras completamente recuperada" "Por.... supuesto!! .... ahora ya deja de llorar.... no tienes.... remedio.... Te prometo que.... cuando me recupere.... me comunicare.... contigo...." "Esta bien Kazumi, confio en ti...." "Espera.... un momento.... Doc...tor... podria abrir mi....m mochila... por favor?" "Tu mochila? Esta bien" 

El medico abrio la mochila de Kazumi y la acerco a ella. Kazumi introdujo su mano, saco una pokebola y se la ofrecio a Molly

"Molly....... quiero que....... te quedes con mi Abra.... el sabra cuidarte muy bien.... mientras yo no este.... aceptalo.... por.... favor...." 

Molly no lo podia creer. Kazumi tambien le ofrecia a su pokemon mas preciado.

"Kazumi, no, por favor!!! no puedo aceptarlo" "An...da..... no seas.... tonta..... Yo tambien.... quiero que Abra te cuide.... por mi..." 

Molly sintio que era justo, si acepto lo de Max, tambien entendio que si aceptaba a Abra, haria feliz a Kazumi, de modo que lo acepto.

"Esta bien, me quedare con Abra. Y te prometo devolvertelo mas fuerte que antes" "Estoy..... segura que si..." "Bueno amiga, ahora debo irme. Confio en que nos volveremos a juntar" "Asi.... es.... hasta pronto... Molly, se que lo..... haras bien...." 

Molly acepto la pokebola de Abra. Se despidio de Kazumi y salio del centro pokemon.

"Bueno enfermera, ya debo irme. Ire a Costa Plateada" "De acuerdo, pero insisto en que debieras quedarte. Donaste sangre a Kazumi y no creo que te hayas recuperado" ^_^ "Estare bien, no te precupes" "Bueno jovencita, cuidate mucho y que te vaya muy bien en tu viaje" "Gracias Doctor, enfermera Joy, por favor cuiden muy bien a Kazumi, si?" "No te preocupes, esta en buenas manos" "Gracias, y adios!!" "Adios Molly, cuidate" 

La pelirroja emprende su viaje, esta vez completamente sola. No le agradaba nada a nuestra amiga tener que viajar sola, pero el destino la habia forzado a aquello.

Cerca de ahí, en unos arboles, dos pokemon legendarios, permanecen transparentes.

"Bien Molly, veo que estas dispuesta enfrentar este duro desafio. Tus amigos ya no estan contigo pero aun asi confias en que los veras. Eso me da mucho gusto pero........ que haras ahora?" murmuro el pokemon demonio... "Devileathar, no crees que estas siendo muy severo con ella?" pregunto el pokemon angel. "Soy quien controla el destino y las dificultades que los humanos deben aprender a superar. Soy el responsable de que los humanos den siempre su mejor esfuerzo. Y Molly debera enfrentar ese terrible destino que le espera. Por lo tanto puede considerarse esto como un entrenamiento." Dijo el pokemon rojo, cerrando los ojos. "De acuerdo, haz lo que estimes conveniente" dijo Angelithar 

Ambos pokemon salieron volando en la misma direccion de Molly...

Ajenos a lo que ocurria con ambos pokemon legendarios, 4 sujetos observaban los movimientos de Molly

"Esa es la pelirroja que escuchabamos" "Je je je... asi es, y no esta con sus amigos, sera facil acabar con ella" "Oigan compañeros, pero aun no hemos recibido ninguna orden, nuestro jefe nos castigara" "Eso que importa!! Ademas el jefe se olvidara de castigarnos si eliminamos a esa chiquilla,, asi que aprovechemos ahora que esta sola!!" "Esta bien.... vamos!!" 

****************************************************************************

El pueblo Amarella queda atrás, mientras Molly camina sola por la densa vegetacion. Aunque ya no tan exuberante como antes, eso significaba una sola cosa....

Sin embargo, lo mas importante por el momento, era que 4 agentes Rocket seguian a nuestra amiga. Intento caminar mas rapido, pero los rockets muy pronto la rodearon.

"Je je je... sorprendente, realmente sorprendente. Toda esa larga travesia esta llena de peligros justamente para acabar con ustedes, pero tu lograste salir ilesa, no entendemos como, pero lo cierto es que tu suerte se acabo" dijo uno de ellos "Quienes son ustedes??? Acaso todo es culpa suya??" dijo Molly "Eso no importa, de todos modos acabaremos contigo" le dijo otro "Que cobardes!! Porque no pelean de a uno??" "JA!! Y lo estamos haciendo, uno contra ti, nada dice que todos contra ti JA XDXD" "Asi es!! Y te haremos pedazos!! Ivisaur, yo te elijo!!!" dijo otro lanzando su pokebola "Primeape yo te elijo!!!" dijo el otro "Graveler, ve!!" dijo un tercero "Dodrio, hazla pedazos!!" dijo el cuerto 

Los pokemon de los cuatro malvados aparecen

"Ivisooooorr"

"Pryyyyyyy"

"Grrrrr!!!!"

"Grwwoooo!!!"

"No importa, no soy facil de atrapar!! Spinky, yo te elijo!!" 

Molly lanza su poebola y aparece la araña

"Spinarakkkkk" "No podras con todos nosotros, pero que te parece, para hacer las cosas mas interesantes, si nos ganas te daremos una medalla basica cada uno, pero si pierdes, lo lamentaras!!" "Sus 4 medallas? Eso es estupendo!! Asi conseguire mis primeras 5 medallas que necesito muy rapidamente" "No seas ridicula!! No nos ganaras, Primeape, patada de salto!!!" "Pryyyy!!!!" 

Molly contrataca

"Spinarak, usa tu telaraña, apunta hacia su pie!!!" "Spiiiii" 

Spinarak dispara su telaraña y este se pega en plena planta del pie de Primeape, haciendolo perder el equilibrio...

"Spinky, azotalo!!!" 

Spinarak, aprovechando el impulso, levanta a Primeape por sobre si mismo y lo lanza lejos

PAAAAFFFF

Primeape fue a chocar contra unos arboles

Los otros sujetos se fueron furiosos en contra de Molly al ver esto.

"Grrr!!! _ como te atreves!!! Graveler, usa aplanadora!!!" "Ggrrrr!!!" 

Graveler comenzo a rodar hacia Spinarak

"Spinarak, lanza tu telaraña en todas partes!!" 

Estaban en un lugar con muchisima vegetacion, lo que Molly sabia que era una ventaja muy ampla para Spinarak. La araña lanzo unas cuantas redes pegadas a los troncos de los arboles, y detuvo el avance de Graveler, quedando enredado...

"Demonios!! Graveler!!" "Yo le dare su merecido a esta tonta, Ivisaur, latigo cepa!!" dijo el tercer malvado "Eso no funcionara contra mi Spinarak!! Spinky, amarra sus latigos con tu telaraña!!" oredeno Molly "Spinarakkkk" 

Spinarak practicamente laceo los latigos de Ivisaur, dejandolo tambien atrapado

3 de los malvados estaban tratando de reanimar a sus pokemon, todos tenian problemas en que se quedaron pegados a la telaraña

"Rayos, Primeape, levantate!!" "Graveler, tienes que zafarte de esas redes!!" "Rayos!! Ivisaur, desenredate!!!" "Rindanse, cobardes!!! Me parece que los he vencido" dijo Molly "Eso es lo que tu crees, estas muy equivocada si crees que esto ya termino, porque recien empieza... aun falta que le ganes a mi Dodrio" dijo el cuarto malvado, aparentemente mas poderoso que los otros 3 juntos. 

Dodrio no se veia facil de vencer, mas aun, el tipo volador es fuerte contra el tipo insecto.

"Al menos eres mas justo que los otros 3" "A mi no me interesa ser justo en la batalla, solo me interesa acabar con mi enemigo, y eso es justamente lo que hare. Dodrio, pico taladro!!!" "Gwwoooo!!!" 

ZAAAAAAAPPPP!!! PAAAFFF!!!

El pico taladro causo un gran daño en Spinarak, sin mediar aviso...

"Nooo!!! Spinky!!!" "Ya ves!! Dodrio, picotazo!!" "Gwoooo!!!" 

El ave de 3 cabezas picotea a Spinarak!!

PAFFF!!!

"Ay no!! Spinky, usa cara de susto!!!" _+ "Spiiiiii" 

Spinarak puso una horrible cara de susto, ademas considerando que la cara de Spinarak no es muy bonita, y se vio como una horrible araña gigante frente a Dodrio.

Dodrio se atemorizo y su velocidad disminuye. Molly aprovecha esto y ordena a Spinarak

"Spinky, lanza telarañas, ahí, ahí y ahí!!" dijo la pelirroja, apuntando a tres arboles "Dodrio, agilidad!!!" ordeno el malvado, tratando de recuperar la velocidad perdida 

Dodrio se volvio mas rapido, pero sus movimientos fueron tan rapidos que sus 3 cabezas quedaron enredadas en las 3 talarañas...

"Gwoooo!!!!" "Rayos!! Dodrio!!! Maldita seas chiquilla!!!" 

Dodrio quedo con las cabezas completamente enredadas, siendo incapaz de continuar...

"Me parece que te he vencido tambien, asi que exijo que me dejen en paz y que me den las medallas que me prometieron!!!" les dijo Molly 

Los malvados por supuesto que no la iban a dejar ni en paz ni tampoco le iban a dar las medallas...

"Eso es lo que tu crees, si no te pudimos ganar por la buena, te vamos a ganar por la mala!!!" |_| "Que.... que van a hacer???" dijo Molly, atemorizada, al mismo tiempo que llamaba a Spinarak en su pokebola "Je je je... tu... nos vas a deleitar, muchachita!!! Ja ja!!!" dijeron los malvados, con muy malas intenciones "Que... que quieren hacerme?? Dejenme en paz!!!" 

Molly intento huir, pero dejo el lugar tan lleno de telarañas, que ella quedaba enredada en la tela, y le costaba moverse con libertad ni rapidamente. Los malvados comenzaron a seguirla

"Ya basta!!! Dejenme, esta bien, no me den las medallas, pero vayanse!!!!" "Ni lo sueñes, muñeca... te llevaremos con nuestro jefe, pero antes haras que nos divirtamos un poco" 

Los malvados sujetos casi le daban alcanze a Molly, hasta que finalmente quedo arrinconada en medio de muchas telarañas...

"Noooo!!! Dejenmeeeeeeee!!!!!" 

Uno de los sujetos la iba a sujetar del brazo, cuando en ese mismo instante, el extraño brillo en el pecho de Molly aparece por unos instantes y una de las pokebolas de Molly que llevaba en su mochila se abre por si sola.... y....

El pokemon super poder aparece!!!

_+ "Ma chok!!!!" "Machoke!!!" exclama Molly con alegria "De donde diablos salio este pokemon???" 

Machoke estaba furioso, al sentir que Molly estaba en peligro y ademas siguiendo al pie de la letra los deseos de Max: Proteger a Molly cuando este en peligro...

"Machoke, ayudame por favor, lanza a estos malvados lejos de aquí" 

La especialidad de Machoke era lanzar lejos por los aires a los malvados que intentan atacarlos, agarro las telarañas con sus grandes manos, y se puso a girar sobre si mismo, como en el lanzamiento del martillo y BLAAAAAMM, lanzo lejos a los pokemon. Luego tomo a los malvados uno por uno, y PAFFFF los lanzo lejos!!!

"Aaaaahhhhgggg!!! Nos la pagaraaaaaaaaass!!!" dijeron mientras volaban por los aires... 

Con el impulso de Machoke, 4 medallas basicas cayeron de los bolsillos de los malvados...

"Eehh?? Que es eso?...... ya veo!!! ^_^ son medallas!!!!" 

Molly ni tonta ni perezosa tomo las medallas, era demasiada suerte aquello, y pues.... habia que aprovechar, no? ^_^U XDDDD

"Que bien!!! ^_^ 4 medallas basicas!! Mas la que ya tengo son 5!!! Ya puedo enfrentarme al primer lider de gimnasio!! Muchas gracias Machoke, gracias a ti podre enfrentar al primer lider!!! ^_^ " dijo Molly abrazando a Machoke ^_^ "Ma chok!!" dijo Machoke, con una sonrisa 

A Molly se le imaginaba que estaba abrazando a Max...

Luego la pelirroja decide llamar a Machoke. Machoke entra y se queda observando la pokebola por unos momentos...

"(Max, tambien tengo que agradecertelo, es como si tu me hubieras ayudado a ganar las 5 medallas básicas)" penso la pelirroja 

Molly abrazo la pokebola de Machoke como si fuera su tesoro mas preciado.

Luego, decide encaminarse hacia Costa Plateada, pero para ello debia atravesar.... un desierto...

**************************************************************************

La zona de exuberante vegetacion ha quedado atrás, y el desierto comienza....

Al consultar el mapa, decide que no le queda otra opcion...

"El mapa dice que despues de este desierto, se encuentra la ciudad de Costa Plateada, vere que es lo que me dice el Pokedex actualizado" 

Decide consultar el pokedex

"Click, Ruta desertica: Pueblo Amarella / Costa Plateada. Aunque el desierto es la ruta mas corta para llegar a Costa Plateada, hay otras 2 alternativas: Una es por barco, y la otra en avion cruzando las montañas al otro lado del desierto. En ambas alternativas hay que pagar el pasaje"

T_T "No puede ser!!! Nooooooo!!! Hay que pagarse el pasaje y no tengo dinerooooo" 

Molly ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse, pero recordo a Kazumi y a Max...

"No!! No debo desesperarme... si estuviera con Max y Kazumi, seguro encontrariamos la manera de llegar...." 

Se coloca un sombrero para evitar el sol del desierto, y murmura para si, decidida.

"Muy bien... aquí voy, si tengo suficiente agua, podre llegar sin tantos problemas!!!" 

Y de ese modo, la pelirroja comienza su travesia a traves del desierto. 

Al principio iba todo bien, sin embargo.... a las pocas horas de caminar, comienza a sentirse realmente muy mal......... sofocada, mareada y empezaba a ver borroso...

x_X "Ay... no.... pense que esto seria mas.... facil... estoy cansadisima" 

Decide descansar un momento, pero no habia mucho donde protegerse del sol. A lo mas algunos cactus.

Decide consultar el pokedex una vez mas...

"Click: Como obtener agua en el desierto: Los cactus mantienen mucha agua en su esponjoso interior. Si se cortan trozos de esta planta y se deja destilar, comenzaran a caer gotas de agua que mantiene en su interior. Usada con cuidado, es una muy buena tecnica de sobrevivencia..." "De modo que tengo que sacar agua de un cactus? Ay no, es el unico cactus que se ve grande como para darme agua suficiente... esta bien, tratare de sacarle las espinas. Galaheart, yo te elijo!!" "Tooorrrcc" 

El pokemon tortuga aparece. Molly le pide que use sus hojas navaja para cortar el cactus en trozos y asi poder sacar agua. La mejor forma de tomar el agua era mojandose los labios con ella.

Molly continua su viaje de esa manera, aguantando por un rato mas el quemante sol... sin embargo, ni las ultimas reservas de agua logran evitar que siga sintiendose mal... sencillamente una chica de ciudad no sirve para sobrevivir, al menos no Molly.

Decide consultar el pokedex, para saber su ubicación en en desierto, pero comprueba con desesperacion total que el pokedex tiene en su pantalla el fatidico mensaje de:

"GPS not available at this moment. Please retry later"

El GPS no esta disponible en este momento!!!! Reintentar mas tarde??? Imposible!!! Molly debia salir de ese desierto como sea!!!

Quizas en ese momento los satelites estaban cambiando de posicion, o tal vez justo en ese momento Molly se encuentre en una zona de interferencia. Cualquiera sea el motivo, los calculos de Molly no dieron resultado, definitivamente ella estaba COMPLETAMENTE PERDIDA!!!

- "No puede ser.... estoy perdida....... pero... tal vez si sigo cami....nando......"

Siguio caminando otro poco mas, pero finalmente, el cuerpo de Molly no resiste mas

- "No.... puedo.................... mas......"

Comienza a ver todo blanco y...... PAFFFF.

Su cuerpo cae al suelo.

Molly estaba inconsciente, perdida y completamente sola, que mas podia ocurrir? Lograra sobrevivir al hostil clima desertico? Lograra llegar a Costa Plateada???..........

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA......

***********************************************************************************

La respuesta: Articuno!!

***********************************************************************************

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Wow!!, por fin termine el capitulo. Creo que esta vez hubo de todo, no? XD Pobre Molly, ultimamente le ha llovido sobre mojado a esta chica, nada le resulta, todo le sale mal ^_^U y seguramente ahora ustedes querran desenterrarme de mi tumba (ya que seguramente ya me han asesinado por haber hecho que Max se fuera XD), y volverme a asesinar porque ahora hice que Kazumi se enfermara y tener que dejar a Molly (a muchos les cae bien Kazumi, creo que identifica a muchas mujeres XD). Y por si fuera poco, la pobre chica queda perdida en medio del desierto... pero bueno, algun dia las cosas tendran que cambiar.

Una duda, a ver si se han dado cuenta... tiene algo que ver la enfermedad de Kazumi, con el papa de Max? O_o???

Y una cosa mas: Debo agradecer a mi buen amigo Sargento Woobufett, ya que me ayudo principalmente con el final de este capitulo, me sacó de un buen apuro haciendome saber que los tipo volador son fuertes contra el tipo insecto (ya que lo habia olvidado ^_^U), asi que vayan mis saludos para el.

PROXIMO CAPITULO: El heroe Skarmory


	28. El héroe Skarmory

En el capitulo anterior, Molly nuevamente tiene que lamentar la partida de otro de sus amigos mas preciados. Esta vez es Kazumi quien debe alejarse de nuestra amiga debido a que enferma gravemente por culpa de un veneno que respira de las plantas y pokemon insectos que viven en la selva por donde atravesaron. Molly lleva rapidamente a Kazumi al centro pokemon de Pueblo Amarella para que sea atendida, y luego de donarle un poco de su sangre, que tiene anticuerpos que la hacen inmune a la enfermedad, logra salvar a Kazumi, pero esta debe quedarse en el hospital por orden medica. Asi, nuestra amiga se queda completamente sola, y una vez que la enfermera Joy le actualiza el pokedex y le otorga una medalla basica, decide continuar el viaje hasta ciudad Costa Plateada. Sin embargo, cuatro malvados que deciden atacarla para obtener una recompensa de su jefe, enfrentan a Molly, pero ella los derrota gracias a la oportuna ayuda de Machoke, que la salva del peligro. Al adentrarse en un desierto que supuestamente la llevaria a Costa Plateada, pierde el rumbo y se extravia completamente. Por si fuera poco, comienza a sentirse mal debido a la insolacion, de modo que pierde el conocimiento y queda inconsciente, en el medio del desierto.....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 28 (3) : El héroe skarmory

La pregunta de hoy: El mas grande pokemon con un bulbo en su espalda

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuestra amiga Molly se encuentra desvanecida en el desierto que supuestamente conduce a ciudad Costa Plateada. Han pasado varias horas sin que la pelirroja recupere la conciencia. Lo unico que muestra señales de "vida" es el pokedex, el cual comienza a tener un funcionamiento inusual...

"Click... pokedex version 4.0... se detecta respiracion lenta, pulsaciones estables... Molly Ketchum esta en estado de inconsciencia..."

Vaya actualizacion que sufrio el pokedex!! La enfermera Joy si que hizo un gran trabajo al dotar al pokedex de la mas avanzada tecnologia disponible para este tipo de aparatos.

El pokedex continua funcionando....

"Tiempo de espera excedido. No se detecta operación alguna del entrenador. Pokedex version 4.0 entra al modo de guardian"

El pokedex al pareer esta dotado de cierta inteligencia artificial, que puede proteger al entrenador en caso que este se encuentre enfermo. La maquinita abre uno de sus agujeros y de ella sale una diminuta antena...

Pasan las horas y Molly aun sigue inconsciente...

De pronto, un alacran (no se sabe si es un pokemon o no...) aparece cerca de Molly...

"Click... se detecta la cercania de un ser vivo. No hay datos de pokemon asociados. Se detecta veneno... Defensa activada"

El alacran se acerca al cuerpo de Molly

La antena del pokedex apunta al alacran y...

ZAAAPPPP!!!

El pokedex disparo una descarga electrica lo suficientemente fuerte como para asustar al alacran y que salga huyendo...

Luego de unos minutos, en la pantalla del pokedex aparece...

"Click... GPS restaurado nuevamente...  detectando configuracion de satelites......... esperando......"

Por fin el GPS estaba funcionado, lastima que no estuviera en linea antes que Molly se perdiera...

Al cabo de pocos minutos...

"Click... 3 satelites detectados. Calculando posicion global.................... posicion establecida. Molly Ketchum se ubica en el desierto Plateado, a 75 Kilometros de la ciudad mas cercana, Costa Plateada, hacia el norte. Enviando señal de auxilio............ esperando......."

El pokemon comienza a emitir señales para que sean detectadas por alguien que pueda rescatar a Molly...

Las cosas continuaron sin novedad durante otra hora mas, hasta que de pronto...

- "Skarrr!!!!"

Un Skarmory se aparece volando cerca de donde se encuentra  nuestra amiga...

- "Skarrrmory!!!"

El Skarmory se queda revoloteando en circulos en el lugar donde Molly estaba tirada.

- "La fuente de la señal proviene de aquí, señor" dijo un piloto, a bordo de un helicoptero

- "Ya veo... hay una persona tirada ahí. Seguramente tiene algun aparato que emitia señales para pedir auxilio... muy bien, Skarmory, ve por ella!!" dijo el militar, de rango superior

- "Skaaaarrr"

Skarmory baja hacia donde estaba Molly.... la ayuda por fin habia llegado... ^_^

*****************************************************************************

Despues de varias horas

- "Huuggg donde estoy?" dice Molly, levantandose y tomandose la cabeza

Molly observa que estaba en una cama, aunque de inmediato se da cuenta que estaba en una especie de bodega habilitada como enfermeria, y no solo eso... habian muchas otras camas iguales a la de ella.

Tambien observa que ella no esta con su ropa... se la habian quitado y estaba con un camison blanco o pijama...

- ·_·U "Ehhh?? Y mi ropa?? Que paso con mi ropa? Y que hago con este camison? Waahh!!! Y mis pokebolas?? Y mi mochila??? Y....."

Molly se dio cuenta de algo desagradable...... xD

- "Y...... quien me puso esta ropa?????? X_X aayy no!!! Ahora no podre casarme!!! T_T "

(que tonteria XDD)

Molly miraba para todos lados buscando sus cosas, pero no habia nada. Aun sentada en su cama, observa que no hay mas que camas blancas, con sabanas muy limpias.

De pronto una voz gruesa la saca de su inspeccion del lugar

- "Bienvenida niña!!!"

Un hombron grandote, musculoso, el pelo muy corto, con pantalones con distintos tonos de azul, una camisa blanca arremangada y gruesas botas aparece frente a Molly

- "Donde estoy?"

- "Este es el cuartel general de la base militar de ciudad Costa Plateada y yo soy el jefe de este sitio. Mi nombre es el Sargento Barry y toda la gente aquí esta bajo mis ordenes!!"

El Sargento Barry siempre hablaba muy fuerte xD tanto que a Molly le daba un poco de miedo porque no sabia si estaba enojado, o serio, o incluso tranquilo, siempre hablaba fuerte por todo xDDD despues de todo era un militar xD

- "Como llegue a este lugar?" pregunta Molly

- "Mi amigo Skarmory te encontró desvanecida en el desierto y te trajo. Parecías algo deshidratada."

- ^_^ "Pues muchas gracias, de verdad se los agradezco, hace tiempo que llevo vagando en ese desierto y la verdad es que estaba agotada." le agradecio Molly

- "El desierto es solo para los que tienen cuerpo de acero  niña, como nosotros!!!!" dijo fuertemente Barry xD

Molly se asusto con el tono de voz tan alto xDDD

- ·_·U "Esteeee... si, pero ese desierto era la única forma de llegar a este a esta ciudad, señor" dijo timidamente la pelirroja 

- "Si, en eso tienes razón!!!! Al parecer tienes alma de un soldado!!!!!" dijo casi gritando xD con orgullo

- ¿¿o_O?? "Eh?... a que se refiere?" pregunto Molly, no entendiendo de que esta hablando Barry

- "Un soldado debe mirar siempre adelante!!! Su objetivo es sobrevivir!!! Sobrevivir como un perro!!! Como un perro!!! Y sabes que cosa es un perro en el desierto?" dijo Barry

- "Eh? Un perro en el desierto? No..." ·_·U dijo Molly, confundida

- "Pues es!!!! ........ un hot dog!!!! JA JA JA XD"

Barry se rio fuertemente xD, pero a Molly no le causo gracia.......

- -_-U "(Que.... rayos fue eso?? Un chiste?)" penso Molly, sin encontrarle gracia a su "chiste"

A Barry le encantaba contar chistes sin gracia ^_^U

La pelirroja prefirio hacer como que no escucho nada y cambio el tema...

- ^_^U "Ejem!!... Por cierto, en esta ciudad hay un gimnasio verdad?" pregunto Molly

- "Claro que si!!!!!!!!!! el gimnasio de uno de los lideres más fuertes, yooo!!!!!" dijo fuertemente Barry xDDD

Molly tuvo que taparse los oidos xDD

- o_O "Que?? usted es el líder?" pregunto, sorprendida

- "Afirmativo!!!! nunca oíste el nombre del gran Barry?" hablo fuerte otra vez el militar

Molly puso cara de duda...

- "Pues........ no ^_^U " respondio Molly con una gotita

PAAAFFFF

Barry cayo al suelo xD

- ¬_¬U "Olvídalo.........." dijo poniendose de pie, con cara de fastidio

- ^_^U "Esteee... esta bien??" pregunto Molly

Barry se puso de pie repentinamente

- "AFIRMATIVO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

- O_o "Waaahhh!!....." exclamo Molly, asustada por el fuerte grito que hizo Barry, poniendose de pie y cuadrandose, haciendo el saludo militar xD. Se asustando que se cayo hacia atrás xD

Barry la ayudo a pararse

- "Ponte de pie!!!! En mi regimiento nadie descansa!!! Muy bien, damita, primero debes de cambiarte de ropa, ese pijama no te sienta nada bien para el entrenamiento que se hace AQUÍ!!!!! " grito fuertemente Barry, en especial la palabra "aquí" xD

- ._.U "Este... pero señor, yo no vine aquí a hacer un entrenamiento militar"

- "Que que??? Que clase de soldado eres? Entonces a que vienes?"

- "Bueno, soy entrenadora y queria llegar aquí para tener un duelo con usted"

- "YA VEO!!! Entonces es eso!!!!!"

- o_O "(Aaayyy... es que siempre tiene que gritar tan fuerte?)" pensaba Molly, tapandose los oidos XDDDD

- "Bueno niña, es mejor que trates de distenderte, ese viaje fue muy cansador y ademas tus pokemons estaran cansados no crees?"

- "Si , primero ire a conocer la ciudad y luego de descansar vendre a enfrentarlo Barry, esta bien?

- "Perfecto!!! AFIRMATIVO!!!"

- _ "(Aaayyy, no tiene que gritarme tan fuerte x_X)" penso Molly xDDDD un poco harta

Molly sale de el cuartel de Barry y primero va a buscar sus ropas y su mochila, que luego de un rato, alguien se las dejo en la cama mientras hablaba con Barry.

- "Que extraño, quien me habra traido mis cosas?"

Sin hacerse muchos problemas, se cambia de ropa, colocandose nuevamente su look que estreno en el capitulo anterior, es decir, su chaqueta corta, sus shorts muy anchos con bolsillos grandes (espero que hayan visto la foto xD)  y su peinado de plumero. Mientras se vestia y arreglaba el cabello una voz muy conocida por ella le dice:

- ^_^ "Wow!!! Pero que cambio!! En verdad has cambiado mucho, Molly"

Molly voltea a ver de quien se trataba: Una chica mas alta que ella, cabello marron ondulado, sin ningun estilo de peinado particular, ojos tambien marrones, como la mayoria de la gente, piel blanca, delgada y muy bonita, la miraba...

- "Mary Kate!!!! En verdad eres tu??? Que gusto me da verte!!!! ^_^!!! " exclama Molly con alegria

La lider del gimnasio de Ciudad Candela.

- "Hace tiempo que no te veo, pero mirate nada mas, como has cambiado!! Te ves mas madura, y mas atrevida, de donde sacaste ese look? Y de cuando que te dio por andar mostrando las piernas eh?" le dijo la lider, guiñandole un ojo xDDD

- ^///^ "Mary Kate, no me averguenzes asi!!!" dijo Molly, sonrojandose

- ~_^ "Aaahhh... ya veo, con que es para tu novio eh? "

- o_O "Que?? Que dices!!! Yo no tengo novio"

- ._.U "No? Como que no?? Pero.... que paso con tus amigos? Donde estan Kazumi y el guapo de Max?"

Molly le conto que paso con sus amigos...

- U_U "Ya veo... pobre, te has quedado sola. Es lamentable por lo que estan pasando. Pero es admirable que tu hayas decidido volverte muy fuerte, y para demostrarlo te has atravesado el desierto!! En verdad es algo muy bueno"

- "Gracias Mary Kate, en verdad muchas de tus consejos que me diste cuando visite Ciudad Candela me han servido de mucho. Pero ahora no hablemos de mi, hablame de ti. Que se supone que estas haciendo aquí? No debieras estar en tu gimnasio enfrentando retadores?" pregunto Molly

- ^_^ "Bueno... resulta que hace un tiempo escuche una leyenda acerca de un legendario pokemon de fuego en una de las islas de aquí en el territorio Ak-Mur. Se dice que si logras verlo o acercarte, te revelara un secreto realmente sorprendente!!"

- "Y cual es ese secreto?"

- "Pues no lo se ^_^ es un secreto xD , se dice que nadie ha podido ni siquiera verlo. Pero yo creo que es verdad porque los pokemon de fuego son tan liiindos ~^_^~ tan inteligentes ^_^!!! Tan hermosos!!! Tan..... waaahhh!!! " dijo Mary Kate, volviendose loca cuando habla de los pokemon de fuego xDDD y.....

PAFFF

Tan emocionada se pone que se desmaya xDDDDDD

........

...... pero se pone de pie en seguida XDDDDD

- ".... Son tan hermosos!!! Haria lo que fuera por ver a ese lindisimo pokemon de fuego legendario ~^_^~ , asi que decidi cerrar por un tiempo el gimnasio y venir a verlo ^_^!!! "

Se nota que Mary Kate es fanatica de los pokemon de fuego, no? XDDD le mencionaron algo sobre un legendario pokemon de fuego, y que le dijeron!! No mas oyo sobre eso y dejo todo botado para ir a verlo xDDDDDD

- ^_^U "(Ella es mas fanatica de los pokemon de fuego, que mi mamá de los pokemon de agua xDD)" penso Molly, con una gotita

- "Y bueno... estoy aquí porque decidi tomar un descanso, pero dime Molly, y hasta donde viajaras tu? Ya no tienes compañeros de viaje"

- U_U "Pues... no, y mi viaje recien comienza: este es mi primer gimnasio"

- "Ya veo... pero veamos: el lugar donde se supone esta ese pokemon legendario queda en Isla Amanecer, que es la cuarta isla en la zona acuatica del territorio Ak.Mur, eso es mas o menos en la mitad de tu viaje. Muy bien, entonces ya esta decidido!! Sere tu compañera de viaje y te acompañare hasta que lleguemos a esa isla ^_^ " le dijo Mary Kate

- "En verdad me acompañarias?"

- "Por supuesto!!"

- "Que bueno!! Asi no me sentire sola, gracias!!"

- "De nada, bueno, ahora vamos a relajarnos un rato. Que te parece si damos un paseo por la ciudad Costa Plateada antes que enfrentes a Barry?"

- "Me parece perfecto!!"

- "Entonces vamos!!"

Molly y Mary Kate se dirijen hacia el centro pokemon de ciudad Costa Plateada, en el camino recorren las hermosas calles y centros de atraccion que presenta esta ciudad, en el camino tambien ven que hay muchos lugares de entrenamiento para los pokemon.

En el camino notan que hay muchos trenes electricos que llevan a otras ciudades y tambien pokemarket para comprar algun accesorio para sus pokemons.

Despues de un buen rato y haber recorrido cada rincon de ciudad Costa Plateada, al pasar cerca de unas antenas parabolicas, que eran de los monitores de la base militar de Ciudad Costa Plateada, notan que hay un "extraño" pokemon revoloteando cerca de ahí. Unos soldados trataban de atraparlo.

- "No han podido?"

- "No, y sera mejor que lo atrapemos luego, de lo contrario el sargento nos pateara T_T Buaaaa!!!" dijo un soldado, lloriqueando xDDD

- "Si, es verdad, nos pateara el trasero, BUAAA"

Ambos soldados no hallaban que hacer xDDD

Las dos chicas los miraban con cara de vergüenza ajena xDD

- -_-U "Esos...... son soldados??" dijo Molly

- ¬_¬U "Bah... son unos llorones"

Los soldados, muy jovenes (y torpes xD)  se dieron cuenta que Molly y Mary Kate los observaban

- "Waaahh!! O_O no se rian!! Nuestro sargento nos golpeara si no echamos a ese pokemon de aquí. Esta causando interferencias con las antenas de la base militar"

- ^_^U "Bueno... la culpa es suya. Nada mas mirense, tienen todo un escandalo en la calle" les dijo Molly

- "Y que problema tienen?" pregunto Mary Kate

- "Ese pokemon esta volando muy cerca de las antenas de la base militar, y si no lo sacamos de ahí producira muchas interferencias con nuestras comunicaciones, y si no solucionamos eso el Sargento Barry nos golpeara T_T BUAAA"

- ¬_¬U "Ya!! Ya!!! No sean llorones y donde esta el pokemon? No lo veo" dijo Molly, tratando de hacer vista

- "Ahí esta, mirenlo bien" dijo el otro soldado

Molly miro hacia arriba, cerca de unos cables que se conectaban con algunas antenas, y pudo darse cuenta de un curioso pokemon que revoloteaba. Un pokemon volador, de color gris brillante, pero era demasiado curioso ya que parecia...... un pequeño avioncito con ojos!! XDDDD aunque movia sus alas para poder volar, tenia una cola vertical bastante grande.

- |_| "Quee.... que clase de pokemon es ese???" pregunto Molly

- "No tengo ni la mas minima idea " dijo Mary Kate

- "Consultare mi pokedex para ver que es..."

Molly consulto el pokedex y este de inmediato entrego la informacion...

"Click... Pokemon detectado: Axis, el pokemon Mini-Jet. Este pokemon parece un avion de juguete, pero no se confundan, es organico y tiene vida propia.  Tiene una cola vertical que le sirve para realizar acrobacias en el aire. Es muy habil en el aire y gracias a su cola vertical, si llegase a caer, siempre cae de pie y siempre esta equilibrado. Axis tiene 1 evolucion y es un pokemon del tipo Acero/Volador"

- "Un avioncitooo!!! ^_^!!! Lo quiero!! Lo quiero!!!!" dijo Molly, con los ojos brillantes xDDD

- "Tener un pokemon asi seria muy genial, pero yo paso ^_^ ademas me gustan los de fuego. Atrapalo tu siquieres Molly" dijo Mary Kate.

- "Y aunque lo hubieras querido, yo lucharia para quedarme con el xDDD pero igual, gracias Mary Kate" dijo Molly, bromista

- "De nada xD"

- "Bueno chicos, supongo que no les importa si lo atrapo, o si?" pregunto Molly a los soldados

- "Apuesto a que no, despues de todo a su sargento le importa que ese pokemon no vuele sobre las antenas, verdad?" interrumpio Mary Kate

- "Esta bien, atrapenlo, pero que sea rapido, por favooor T_T" dijeron los soldados novatos, angustiados de solo imaginarse de que su sargento los agarraria a patadas xD

- "Muy bien, voy a atraparte, lindo pokemon... Torchic, yo te elijo!!" dijo Molly, lanzando su pokebola

- "Chiooo chiooooo"

El pollito de fuego aparece... 

- ^_^!!! "Wiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! un Torchic!!! Un hermoso pajarito de fuego!!!" exclamo Mary Kate, con los ojos como corazones

- "Torchic, ve alla y vuela para embestir a Axis"

- "Chioooooo!!"

Torchic trato de embestir a Axis, pero Axis era demasiado habil en el aire, esquivandolo facilmente. Este contraataca y embiste a Torchic, aunque no le hace gran daño...

- "Ay no.... Torchic, intentalo nuevamente!!" ordeno Molly

- "Chioooooooo"

Torchic intento embestir otra vez a Axis, pero con el mismo resultado.....

- "Esto no esta resultando Molly, tendras que atacarlo de otra forma" dijo Mary Kate

- "Si, lo se, pero ese pokemon es muy rapido mientras vuela"

- "Mmmm... y porque no intentas un ataque de fuego? Torchic es de fuego y Axis es de acero, eso acabara facilmente con el...." dijo Mary Kate

- "Pero......"

- "Hazlo"

Molly sabia que no resultaria, pero ante la insistencia de Mary Kate, ordeno a Torchic que usara....

- "Torchic, lanzallamas!!!"

- "Chioooooooo... BLAAAMMMM"

Un potente lanzallamas fue disparado por Torchic, pero...... tambien fallo

- ¬_¬ "Ya lo ves!!! Sabia que no funcionaria" reclamo Molly

- ^_^U "Ji ji ji...si, ya me lo imaginaba... era solo para saber que tan rapido era" contesto Mary Kate

- "Y que sugieres?"

- "Pues... en este caso, es mejor que trates de igualar su velocidad o que el disminuya su velocidad"

Molly trato entonces de inventar alguna forma para que la velocidad de Torchic se comparara a la de Axis, pero era dificil lograrlo

- "Igualar la velocidad de ese pokemon....... no, sera imposible, al menos por ahora. Creo que mejor hare otra cosa" penso la pelirroja

- "(Que es lo que piensa hacer?)" penso Mary Kate

- "Perdoname Axis, por favor...... Torchic, ataque de arena!!!"

- "Chiooooooo"

FFFFFSSSSSSSSS......

La arena cego los ojos de Axis, y este no podia mirar bien, asi que empezo a dar vueltas como loco, muy cerca de las antenas y....

PAAAFFFF!!!

Axis choco con una de las antenas, debido que no podia ver, y cayo pesadamente al suelo, pero siempre de pie

- x_X "Ax......"

Molly saca una pokebola y la lanza hacia Axis...

- "Pokebola, ve!!!"

La pokebola intenta capturar a Axis, la luz roja parpadea 1, 2, 3 veces..... y.......

...

...

...

Axis se escapa!!!

- "Ay no!! Perdi una pokebola... tendre que seguir intentandolo"

Axis seguia revoloteando, pero aun no recuperaba completamente la vista... de modo que Molly aprovecha la oportunidad que aun estaba presente

- "Torchic, lanzallamas!!"

- "Chiooooooooooo"

BLLLAAAAAMMMMMMMM....

El lanzallamas rodea por completo a Axis y este nuevamente cae en picada al suelo, pero siempre de pie

PAAAAFFF

Molly intenta lanzando otra pokebola...

- "Vamos, pokebola, ve!!!"

Otra vez la pokebola intenta atrapar a Axis, la luz roja, parpadea 1, 2, 3 veces y.......

.....fInalmente la luz roja se apaga.

- ^_^!!! "Al fiiin !!! ya tengo un nuevo pokemon!!!" exclama Molly, tomando la pokebola, y luego dirigiendose a Torchic "Muchas gracias amigo, lo hiciste muy bien, regresa"

- "Buena atrapada, Molly, te costo eh?"

- "Si... generalmente no me habia costado nada atrapar los pokemon, pero este me dio mas problemas"

- "Bueno, ahora llevemoslo al centro pokemon para que recupere sus fuerzas" dijo Mary Kate

Molly observa su pokebola

- "Axis, ^_^ , este pokemon se parece a los gatos, no importa como los arrojes, siempre caen de pie. Y los mejor de todo es que Axis vuela" dijo ella

- "Asi es , muy bien. Listo chicos, ahora ya podran estar tranquilos" respondio Mary Kate

- "Si, gracias, nuestro jefe ya no podra patearnos"

- "Adios, hasta luego"

Molly se va feliz con su nuevo pokemon que acaba de atrapar, los soldados respiran aliviados despues que ya nada interferira con las antenas... pero se ve que una antena tiene una grieta..........................

************************************************************************

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambas llegan al centro pokemon.

- "Buenos dias enfermera Joy"

- ^_^ "Hola , disculpame pero ahora estoy muy ocupada tengo que llenar muchos papeles adios!!!" responde rapidamente 

- "Espera , mis pokemons necesitan atencion"

- "Habla con mi hermana!!"

- "Con tu hermana?"

Una segunda enfermera Joy aparece...

- "Hola soy la segunda enfermera Joy"

- ^_^U "Son identicas" dijo Mary Kate

- "Por que hay 2 enfermeras Joy en este lugar?" pregunta Molly

- "Debido a que esta ciudad es muy grande y mi hermana no puede con todo el centro ella sola asi que yo la ayudo."

- "aahh"

- "Dime, que puedo hacer por ti? "

- "Mis pokemons se encuentran cansados y quisiera que descansen antes de mi encuentro con el lider del gimnasio"

- "Te enfrentaras contra Barry?"

- "Si, asi es"

- "Entonces mientras tus pokemons se curan te contare algunas cosas sobre el"

- "Excelente, estudiar a mis rivales es muy importante"

- "Veras , Barry es un lider de gimnasio muy fuerte aunque parezca algo torpe , el usa pokemones del tipo lucha/acero y se sabe defender muy bien, sus pokemons mas fuerte y los que seguro usara en combate son Ferrocrome que es un nuevo pokemon descubierto , este pokemon lo atrapo Barry cuando fue a la armada mientras se encontraba vigilando por la noche , este pokemon usa ataques de acero y es una pesadilla, te recomiendo que uses a alguien de fuego, y por ultimo Skarmory , la gran obra maestra de los aires , asi lo llama Barry , ten cuidado este pajaro de acero te traera problemas si no cuentas con alguien electrico o de fuego." Le advirtio la segunda enfermera Joy

- "Con que de fuego o electricos, eh? Entiendo" comprendio Molly

- "Si, Molly, usa pokemon de fuego ^_^ olvidate de los electricos!! Usa de fuego!! Nada mas que de fuego ~^_^~ " dijo Mary Kate xDD

- "Pero...  si llegasen a derrotar a mi Torchic, tendre que usar a Pichu"

- "No!!! Usa de fuego!!! Son los mejores!!"

- -_-U "Esta bien, como digas" dijo Molly, con cara de fastidio xD

- "Bueno esos son todos sus pokemones, espero que mis consejos te hallan servido Molly..." dijo Joy 2

- "Permiso, estoy muy ocupada, habran paso!!!" dijo impetuosamente la primera Joy xD

- ^_^U

- "Gracias,  Joy segunda ^_^ te lo agradezco, estoy segura que tus consejos seran muy utiles"

- "Muy bien, aquí estan tus pokemones  y suerte en el combate" le dijo Joy segunda, entregandole todas las pokebolas a Molly, incluso las que llevaba en su mochila

- "Gracias , adios!!"

Molly y Mary Kate salen del centro pokemon y se dirijen a la base militar de Barry, al lado del puerto, mientras van caminando, platican un poco

- "Veo que tienes muchos pokemon, eh Molly?" le dice Mary Kate

- "Si, aunque no todos son mios. Me dijeron que ahora puedo llevar todos mis pokemon si quiero. Pero solo 6 de ellos pueden estar registrados en el pokedex, aunque puedo cambiarlos cuando yo quiera. Mis pokemon son Quagsire, Galaheart, Torchic, Ditto, Dolphine, Digglett y Pichu. Este Machoke me lo dejo Max... U_U (suspiro) y este Abra me lo dejo Kazumi, pero no son mios" respondio Molly

- "Ya veo, bueno, la enfermera Joy te dio una buena informacion, y si fuera tu le haria caso, usaria un pokemon de fuego... lastima que no tengas mas pokemon de fuego"

- "Es verdad, pero en fin, las cosas ya estan asi. Vere que mas me puede decir el pokedex"

Molly consulta el pokedex para obtener informacion sobre Barry

"Click, Ciudad Costa Plateada, el gimnasio pokemon esta dentro de una base militar. Su lider, Barry, es llamado "el gigante de acero", ya que en batalla demuestra ser un tanque de guerra y otorga la medalla Fortaleza a quien logre derrotarlo"

- "El gigante de acero... ya veo, me imagino que sus pokemon seran muy fuertes" dijo Molly

- "Mmmm, es probable, pero no tengo idea que pokemon puede tener, te recomiendo que no te confies y uses pokemon de fuego a toda costa, tal como dijo Joy" dijo Mary Kate

- "No hay como sacarte los pokemon de fuego, eh?"

- ~^_^~ "Es que son tan liiiiiiiiiiiiiindos!!!"

- ^_^U "Bueno, ya tengo una idea de cómo puedo enfrentar a ese militar... ahora entremos a la base"

Ambas chicas entran a la base, despues que  un soldado las dejara entrar. Mientras caminan por la base buscando el gimnasio, un fuerte grito las asusta

- "BIENVENIDAS SEÑORITAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" dijo Barry, hablando muy fuerte xDDD

- o_O!!! "Waaaahhh!!!" se asusto la pelirroja

- \_/+ "Oiga Barry!! Porque nos asusta de esa manera!!" le regaño Mary Kate

- "Es el saludo militar!!!!!!!!!!"

- -_-U "No me diga........."

- "Asi es!!! Y dime niña, acaso vas a enfrentarme?"

- "Asi es Barry, estoy lista para la batalla!!!"

- "Muy bien , pero este no es mi gimnasio"

- "Que?"

- "Acompañame....."

Barry y Molly se dirijen a un gimnasio construido de acero puro, el cual se encuntra en la parte trasera del cuartel , en el hay un cartel que dice Lider del gimnasio: Dante , el gigante de acero.

- "Este es el gimnasio!!!!!!!!!!!" dice Barry fuertemente xD

Los soldados que eran subordinados de Barry se acercaron...

"Miren, el Sargento Barry va a luchar!!!"

"A ver si es tan fuerte como dicen"

"Callate o te va a escuchar!!"

- "Pues ya los escuche, soldados!!!!!! De frente!!! Marchen!!!!!!a dentro del gimnasio!!!!!"

- "Oh no!! Por tu culpa nos va a patear el trasero T_T" dijo uno de los soldados

- "Se equivocan!!! Les dare una leccion que no olvidaran!! Y saben porque???"

Los soldados se quedaron callados.....

- "Porque a todos les dare un "olvi"!!! JA JA JA!! Entienden? Olvi-daran, o sea, les dare un Olvi!! JA JA JA..."

Todos se quedaron con cara de fastidio.....

- ¬_¬U "Que chiste mas malo......." dijo Molly

- -_-U "Si....... no me rio ni siquiera por lastima" dijo Mary Kate

Los chistes de Barry siempre eran muy malos y sin gracia xDD, Los soldados opinaban lo mismo.....

- \_/+ "Les ordeno que se rian!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O les pateare el trasero!!!!!!!" grito Barry muy fuertemente

- ^_^U "JA JA JA!!! Oohh pero que chiste mas gracioso, jamas me habia reido tanto!!!" obedecieron de inmediato los soldados xD riendose ala fuerza

- "Los chistes que cuenta no tienen gracia, pero al menos el Sargento Barry tiene cualidades de lider, todos lo obedecen" dijo Molly

- "Si te amenazaran que te van a patear el trasero, pues hasta yo obedeceria ^_^U ji ji ji" dijo Mary Kate

- "Muy bien, señorita Molly, vamos a luchar, te enfrentaras con este Giantero!!! Sabes lo que es eso???"

- ·_·U "Pues....... no, es un pokemon??"

- "Un Giantero es la mezcla de un pokemon gigante y del acero!! JA JA!! Entiendes??? Gian, Tero!! JA JA JA.........."

- ¬_¬U ................ (Molly poniendo cara de fastidio otra vez)

PAFFF

Mary Kate se cayo xDDD

- -_-U "No puedo creerlo, porque mejor no nos vamos a otro gimnasio? Este lider no se ve tan fuerte"

- "Que has dicho niña????" grito Barry MUY fuerte

- ^_^U "Ji ji ji... yo... este........ nada" dijo, timidamente la entrenadora de fuego xD

- o_O!! "Aayyy... ya.... ya esta listo Barry?" dijo Molly, tapandose los oidos xD

- "Por supuesto que si!!! Estoy liston!!! Listo!!! Un listo liston!! JA JA JA!!! Entienden???"

PAFFFF

Molly, Mary Kate y los soldados se cayeron.......

"Los chistes del Sargento Barry son la peor tortura, es peor que el entrenamiento militar que nos da......." dijeron los soldados

- "No puedo creerlo!! Molly, derrota a este sujeto y ya vamonos, si??? No soporto los malos chistes de este sujeto" dijo Mary Kate, ya harta xD

- ^_^U "Si... ji ji... tratare de demorarme poco"

- "Muy bien, tendras que demostrarme que eres fuerte!! Pero primero, cuantas medallas basicas tienes?"

- "Las 5 que necesita, no es asi?" responde Molly

- "Muy bien, si me ganas a cambio de esas 5 te dare esta medalla Fortaleza + 1 medalla basica" propone Barry

- "Perfecto a luchar!!!" dice Molly

El referi anuncia por los parlantes del gimnasio

"La batalla será entre Molly y el lider del gimnasio Barry y se jugara 3 de 3, todo listo ,a luchar!!!"

- "Muy bien Molly prepárate , Hitmonlee ve!!!" ordena Barry lanzando su primera pokebola

- "Hitmon... leeee!!!"

- "Perfecto!! Me lo esperaba , ve Galaheart!!" responde Molly lanzando su primera pokebola

- "Toorrrccc"

Ambos pokemon estaba frente a frente. Molly se veia mas decidida, con mas experiencia, aunque su cara de niña debil aun no parecia desaparecer del todo.

Mary Kate observaba atentamente los movimientos de Molly. Tenia curiosidad en saber que tan fuerte se habia vuelto y a ver si en verdad estaba decidida a cambiar su actitud.

- "Hitmonlee , doble patada!!!" ordena Barry

La respuesta de Molly no se hizo esperar

- "Galaheart , refugio!!!"

El hitmonlee lanza una patada contra Galaheart pero este se defiende con su duro caparazon

- "Rayos la defensa de esa tortuga es increible"

Barry se sorprende, la patada de Hitmonlee fue muy fuerte, pero por suerte Galaheart habia incrementado aun mas sus defensas luego de evolucionar.

( Jaja!! esta perdiendo =P que viva Galaheart!! XDDDDDD )

- "Galaheart , embestida!!!" ordena Molly

- "Hitmonlee , meditacion!!!" ordena Barry

Barry esperaba que Hitmonlee intenta meditar pero Galaheart se acerca corriendo. Al principio la tortuga comienza a correr muy lento BOM BOM BOM sonaban sus patas en el suelo, sin embargo a medida que avanza toma mas impulso va tomando mas velocidad... 

- "Que?? Galaheart si puede correr despues de todo?? O sea que no es tan lento!!" exclama Mary kate sorprendida.

Se supone que la extrema lentitud de Tortuheart y sus evoluciones no le permiten  embestir muy fuertemente, pero si bien comienza a correr muy lento, a medida que avanza toma mayor velocidad.

La tortuga avanza, cada vez un poco mas rapido, y PPAAAFFFFF!!!

Galaheart embiste de tal forma que Hitmonlee queda K.O

La tortuga intenta detenerse, pero su lentitud hace que necesite mayor inercia para detenerse... hasta que finalmente lo logra.

- "Bravo Galaheart!! ^_^ has ganado!!!" le felicita Molly

- "Hitmonlee regresa!!" ordena Barry llamando a su pokemon

- "Fue bastante facil , pero no debo confiarme" dice Molly

- "Me dejaste sorprendido, excelente trabajo Molly, pero ahora las reglas cambian." Advierte Barry

- "A que se refiere?"

- "JUGAREMOS UN DUELO 2 CONTRA 2!!!!!" grita fuertemente el militar XDD

- o_OU "Waaaahhh... si ^_^U claro... esta bien.... como usted diga" dice Molly, asustada por la fuerte voz del militar XDDD y con una gran gota

Con tal mastodonte enfrente, era mejor obedecer XDDDDDDD

- ^_^U "Ji ji ji... esteeee... me parece bien, (rayos esto se va a volver dificil)" piensa Molly

Barry toma 2 pokebolas y las lanza...

- "Ferrocrome y Skarmory ,salgan!!!"

- "Skaaaarr…" aparece el valiente Skarmory

Molly al ver a Skarmory, le da las gracias

- "^_^ muchas gracias Skarmory, por salvarme"

- "Skaaarr"

- "Skarmory es muy efectivo en labores de salvamento, pero tambien es un muy buen pokemon en batalla" dice Barry

Al lado de Skarmory aparece otro pokemon, pero este era GI-GAN-TES-CO!!

- o_O!!! "Waaahhh!! Q...q... que es ese pokemon???" exclama Molly, sorprendida

- ·_·U "De donde saco un pokemon tan gigante???" exclama tambien sorprendida Mary Kate

Molly apunta su pokedex hacia Ferrocrome

"Click... pokemon detectado: Ferrocrome, el pokemon bufalo armado. Este pokemon es muy grande, posee una armadura de acero que rodea todo su cuerpo, teniendo asi una defensa grandiosa. Es muy lento pero su fuerza es sorprendente. Ferrocrome es un pokemon del tipo acero"

Ferrocrome es una especie de bufalo, pero gigantesco, mide por lo menos 4.5 metros de altura y un peso de 1.5 toneladas, se ve imponente y en su cola lleva una gran masa que puede dejar caer con mucha fuerza.

Mary Kate advierte a Molly

- "Molly, no te vayas a confiar, ese bufalo es gigantesco, pero no solo eso, si te llega a embestir mejor despidete de este gimnasio"

- "Si, lo se.... uuyyy pero que pokemon tan gigante, y ademas se ve que ni una embestida de 10 locomotoras podria derrotarlo. No me queda otra que confiar en Torchic como mi estrategia"

Molly toma sus pokebolas y las lanza...

- "Muy bien Axis y Torchic, salgan!!!"

- "Aaahhh, excelente combinacion, empecemos!!!" dice Barry

Ferrocrome estaba en guardia y Skarmory con una aguda vista listo para la batalla.

- "Skarmory, ataque sutil!!!" ordena Barry

Skarmory lanza un ataque de estrellas hacia Axis pero este con su velocidad logra esquivarlas todas las estrellas, paseandose entre cada una de las estrellas

ZZUUMM ZUM ZUM

- "Intentalo de nuevo Skarmory, pero esta vez aumenta tu velocidad  , en cuanto a ti Ferrocrome embestida contra Torchic!!"

Los 2 pokemones atacan y Axis y Torchic resultan heridos levemente...

- "Mi turno, Axis embiste con toda tu fuerza a Skarmory y encuanto a ti Torchic lanza llamas a  Ferrocrome"

Molly pensaba que eso acabaria con ellos, sin embargo, los pokemones atacan pero no logran realizar sus ataques ya que no pueden localizar a los pokemon de Barry...

- "Que??? donde estan?" dice Molly

Barry dice orgulloso

- "JA JA!! Mira arriba Molly ..."

Skarmory sostenia con sus patas a Ferrocrome mientras volaba

- |_| "Queee?? Como puede hacer eso??? Pero si Ferrocrome es muy pesado!!" exclama Molly

- "Trabajar en equipo eso hace fuerte a mi pokemon!!!"

Molly intento nuevamente

- "Ay rayos!!, intentenlo otra vez amigos!!!"

Pero los pokemon de Molly vuelven a fallar, seria mejor intentar otra estrategia

- "Molly, tendras que intentar otra cosa, asi como lo estas haciendo no resultara!!" le dice Mary Kate desde un costado de la arena.

- "Ya veo... Barry hace que sus pokemones trabajen en equipo, eso deberia de hacer yo" piensa Molly

- "Muy bien, Basta de juegos, Ferrocrome usa tu Torniquete metalico y aplasta a Axis encuanto a ti Skarmory ala de acero hacia Torchic!!" ordena Barry

- "O no!!! los ataques mas poderosos de sus pokemon!!! cuidado Torchic!!"

Torchic no puede escapar del ataque ala de Skarmory el cual lo deja muy maltrecho en el piso

- "Axis vuela alto!!!"

Pero Axis no puede despegar ya que el torniquete de Ferrocrome lo sorprende por atrás. Si bien Axis pudo apenas soportar el aplastamiento de Ferrocrome, au quedaba algo peor

- "Ferrocrome!! Usa Ferrofuria!!"

Ferrocrome se pone como a punto de atacar, golpeando su pata en el suelo, como cuando un toro va a embestir, se prepara y PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!

Axis sale disparado contra el muro y PAAFFF se estrella contra el, y tanto que el muro se destruye!!

- "Axis!! Estas bien??" pregunta Molly, preocupada

- "Aixxxx"

Axis apenas podia ponerse en pie...

- "Mis pokemon no van a resistir otro ataque de esa magnitud, debo pensar en algo..."

Algo era necesario hacer, aparentemente los pokemon de Barry eran invencibles, sin embargo Molly descubre una falla en la estrategia de Barry

- "Ya lo tengo!! Rayos!! Como diablos no lo pense antes??, Axis quedate arriba de Torchic y vuelen al mismo tiempo. Axis vuela en circulos por todo el gimnasio mientras tu Torchic realizas tu llamarada!!"

Los pokemon se reunen y obedecen a su ama

- "Para que haces eso niña?"

- "Ya lo veras Barry!!"

En el gimnasio la temperatura empieza a subir debido a las llamas del ataque de Torchic

- "Eeeehhh??? las paredes de mi gimnasio absorben el calor y eso hace que el ambiente..." pensaba Barry

- "Con que ya te diste cuenta, verdad Barry?, preparate porque ninguno de tus pokemons resistira este ataque de fuego ya que el gimnasio me ayudo a crear algo parecido a un dia soleado"

Mary kate estaba sorprendida...

- "No puede ser!! Como rayos se le ocurren esas cosas?"

- "Rayos!!, Skarmory, Ferrocrome unanse y ataquen a la vez!!!"

Los pokemon se reunen para repetir el ataque, pero no se dan cuenta de que Torchic y Axis van donde estan ellos..

- "Caiste Barry!!!! los tengo donde yo queria , al decirles que se unan me facilitaste la victoria!!!"

Molly estaba muy tranquila a pesar que era arriesgado

- "Queee???"

- Axis, sigue girando!!!"

Axis gira y gira durante su vuelo, y forma un pequeño tornado

- "Torchic, usa lanzallamas al suelo, justo en medio de los dos!!!"

- "Noooo!!!"

Torchic realiza una llamarada  la cual es incrementada gracias al calor del ambiente y que ademas rodea a Ferrocrome y Skarmory debido al remolino causado por Axis y sorprende rapidamente a los 2 pokemon de Barry que son alcanzados por las llamas las cuales los dejan K.O en el suelo del gimnasio.

BLLAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM

- "Oh, no!! mis queridos pokemon!!"

No habia mas que hacer, Molly habia ganado

- x_X "Grrrr.... " Ferrocrome en el suelo

- X_x "Skaarr..." Skarmory en el suelo

- "Siii!!! Eso!!!!! Axis, Torchic, estuvieron muy bien!!! Ganamos!!!" exclama Molly, muy feliz por su victoria

- "Estuviste excelente Molly, supiste trabajar en equipo y eso es lo que busco en un entrenador , recibe con honores la medalla Fortaleza"

- "Gracias Barry,  en verdad he aprendido mucho hacerca del trabajo en equipo , te lo agradezco."

Barry le entrega a Molly su primera medalla, la de la Fortaleza, mas las medalla basicas que Molly habia puesto en juego.

- "De nada niña , fue un placer, por cierto veo que vienes de Pueblo Paleta  alli dicen que se encuentra un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum" pregunta Barry con mucho interes

- "Si ,el es mi padre" responde ella

- "De veras??"

- "Si,porque?"

- "El fue el que derroto a mi tio"

- "Como era su nombre?"

- "El gran Teniente Surge!! , mi tio y para mi el mejor entrenador de pokemons electricos!!! JA JA JA" dijo Barry orgulloso y hablando MUY fuerte

Molly se tapa los oidos y responde

- _  "No lo conozco...."

Barry se cae al estilo anime XDDDDDD PPAAFFF

- ¬_¬ "Bah!! Olvidalo....." dice Barry, poniendose de pie

Mary Kate se acerca a Molly y la felicita

- "Molly estuviste muy bien, a decir verdad diria que se te hizo muy facil"

- "Bueno, si, creo que la clave de todo esto fue Torchic"

- ^_^ "Aayyy si... los pokemon de fuego son los mejores, los mas lindos, los mas fuertes... los mas......" decia Mary Kate y...

...PAAFFF al suelo desmayada con los ojos en forma de corazon XDDD

********************************************************

Ya con Mary Kate recuperada XD, nuestras amigas se disponen a continuar su viaje. Molly agradece a Skarmory toda su ayuda

- ^_^ "Gracias Skarmory, me has salvado la vida, no se que seria de mi si aun siguiera en ese desierto, gracias a ti estoy con vida y puedo continuar mi viaje, siempre te estare agradecida" dijo Molly, acariciando la cabeza del pokemon acero

- "Scaaaaar" le responde Skarmory

- "Es nuestro deber!!!! Asi que es por eso que es un placer ayudarles. Atencion soldados, saluden, YAA!!!!" dijo Barry, ordenando a sus soldados a saludarlas como acostumbra el ejercito. De mas esta decir que su grito fue MUY fuerte XDD

- T_T "Waaahhh... que miedo da el Sargento Barry" dice un soldado

- "Mejor es obedecerle"

- _ "Por que tiene que gritar tan fuerte??" dice Mary Kate, tapandose los oidos XD

- ¬_¬ "Bueno, que mas da, al fin y al cabo ya nos vamos. Bueno  ^_^ Adios Sargento"

Ambas chicas tambien hacen el saludo militar, mientras cada una piensa exactamente lo mismo XDDD

-  ¬_¬U "(y esperamos no verlo nunca mas...)"

XDDDD

Molly se despide de Barry, Scarmory y sus soldados y se va junto a Mary Kate directo hacia su siguiente aventura en la liga pokemon...

Una vez que ya estan fuera de vista, los soldados rompen filas luego de recibir ordenes de Barry. Pero justo en ese momento, se ve que en el edificio de enfrente, la antena de transmisiones (si, justo esa misma donde Axis se estrello antes que Molly lo atrapara), se viene abajo, producto de la grieta que quedo XDDDDD

PAAAAAAAFFFFF

El Sargento Barry mira de reojo a sus soldados

- _ "SOLDADOS!!!! Vengan aca!!! En castigo les pateare el traseroooo!!!!!" dijo fuertemente XD

- T_T "Waaaahhh, ay nooo!!! Esto nos va a doleeer"……….

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA.......

*******************************************************************

La respuesta: Venusaur!!

*******************************************************************

Notas, del autor XD : Waaahhh..!! Woooolaaaass!! XDD

Como han estado? Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero por fin traigo capitulos nuevos de esta extraña historia XDDD. No creerian que iba a dejar a Molly botada en el desierto, o si? XDDD (conozco a un par que ya lo quisieran XDDDDDDDD XP ) pero bueno... lo cierto es que las aventuras de esta chica continuan, y esta vez con un personaje nuevo!!! Mary Kate!! ^_^ , si bien no es tan nuevo (ya que es la lider del gimnasio de ciudad Candela, recuerdan? en la 1ra temporada de este fic), pero si es nuevo desde el punto de vista de que es primera vez que se incorpora activamente en la aventura junto a Molly, espero que les haya gustado ^^. Es bastante practica ella, no creen? Al menos cuando la situacion lo amerita, porque tambien tiene una personalidad muy madura y energica como Kazumi. Por cierto, que sera de ella? (no se preocupen, ya volvera XD).

PROXIMO CAPITULO: La competencia de enfermeria.


	29. La competencia de enfermería

Luego de haber ganado la medalla Fortaleza, Molly y Mary Kate continuan su viaje. Pero aun no han salido de ciudad Costa Plateada, ya que aun tienen que pasar por el centro de la ciudad. Al pasar en frente del centro pokemon, obseervan una actividad muy inusual...

"Que ocurrira? Hay demasiada gente...." observa Molly "Quizas hubo algun accidente grave, tantas enfermeras!!" dice Mary Kate 

******************************************************************

CAPITULO 29 (4): La competencia de enfermeria

La pregunta de hoy: Un pokemon que vuela, grandes ojos, y hay uno que tiene colores muy raros.

******************************************************************

Habia mucho ajetro en el centro pokemon...

"Es raro... tantas enfermeras, pero no veo ninguna ambulancia" dice Molly "Bueno, preguntemos, asi saldremos de dudas" dice la lider 

Buscando a quien preguntar, su busqueda se complica dado que todas las enfermeras Joy son identicas XD

¬_¬ "Ahora como sabremos quien es quien?" dice Mary Kate "Buena pregunta........" "Se encuentran perdidas? Puedo ayudarles?" pregunta una enfermera Joy "Emmm... si, pero cual de todas eres tu?" "Acaso ya no me recuerdas??" ¬_¬ /vaya pregunta XD) "Pero si tan solo ayer hablamos" ^_^U "Aaahhhh... asi que ereas tu, ji ji ji... disculpame, es que todas son identicas" dice Molly "Bueno, sio, es cierto" "Y dinos, porque hay tanto ajetreo?" pregunta Mary Kate "Hoy dia hay una competencia entre todas las enfermeras Joy de varios terrotorios, y todas se encuentran aquí" responde Joy 1 "Y tu participaras sola?" "No, me ayudara mi hermana. Pero estamos en desventaja, los equipos son de a 4 personas, y nosotras solo somos 2" "Y hay algun problema si las ayudo? A decir verdad quiero agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi desde que llegue a esta ciudad" dice Molly o_O "Eehh?? Espera Molly, en verdad quieres ayudar? Sabes hacerlo?" le advierte Mary Kate "No, pero debe haber algo en que pueda ayudar, no?" dice Molly "Si, podrias ayudarnos, tu podrias ser nuestra proveedora. A medida que necesitemos accesorios tu nos los iras abasteciendo" "Entonces ya esta decidido!! Participaremos...... a que hora?" "Dentro de 1 hora comienza la competencia, estaras ahí, verdad?" "Por supuesto!!" "Entonces nos vemos, hasta luego!!" 

Molly y Mary Kate acuerdan de juntarse con la enfermera Joy dentro de 1 hora. Mientras tanto, ambas chicas van a comer algo.

"Porque haces esto, Molly?" pregunta la lider "Pues porque puedo aprender aun mas sobre pokemon, no lo crees?" responde Molly "Si, tienes razon, aunque nunca hubiera elegido una enfermeria como para entrenar ^_^U " dice Mary Kate "No? Y porque no?" "Ay no!! Odio los doctores, como odiaba cuando mi mama me llevaba a ponerme inyecciones!!! Auch!! Buaaa!! T_T " responde Mary Kate, con escalofrios XD ^_^U "Bueno, ya va siendo hora que nos vayamos....." dice la lider "Si, vamos" 

*******************************************************

La convencion de enfermeras Joy esta a punto de comenzar y nuestras amigas se reunen con las enfermeras Joy de Ciudad Costa Plateada.

"Muy bien, aquí estamos" "Te lo agradecemos mucho Molly, por favor, cada vez que te lo pidamos, nos vas pasando los ventajes, medicamentos y todo lo que necesitemos, vale?" le dice Joy 1 "De acuerdo" "Y tienes que ser rapida!! Entendiste??? Rapida!! Aquí se trabaja rapido!!" dice Joy 2 ·_·U "Esta bien... si... " dice Molly, intimidada por la Joy 2 XD "No te preocupes, ella es asi de trabajolica" 

Todas las enfermeras Joy van a sus puestos. Y una enfermera Joy supervisora anuncia.

"Muy bien Joys, dentro de 5 minutos comenzaran a llegar pokemon procedentes de todos los pueblos cercanos a Costa Plateada. Y recuerden que a pesar de que es una competencia, no se hace con un fin de ganar solamente. Se hace con el fin de esforzarnos por brindar un buen servicio a la gente y a los pokemon" "No es una simple competencia?" pregunta Molly ^_^ "Claro que no. Es una forma de obligarnos a nosotras mismas a mejorar. Si todas dan su mejor esfuerzo entonces todas daremos lo mejor de nosotras para ofrecer un buen servicio" dice Joy 1 "Ya veo..." 

La enfermera Joy supervisora, imparte instrucciones.

"Escuchen. Cada prokemon bien atendido valdra 10 puntos, si un pokemon evoluciona, valdra 20 puntos. Cada huevo pokemon que sea creado, vale 30 puntos, y si de ese huevo nace un nuevo pokemon, vale 40 puntos. Esta claro? Comienzen!!" 

Cientos de pokemon comienzan a llegar para ser atendidos. Pikachus, Kingdras, Bulbsaurs, Politoeds, Delkattys, y muchos otros son traidos por sus amos.

"Enfermera Joy, por favor atiende a mi Charmander!!"

"Enfermera, mi Starmie necesita que le reparen su cristal"

"Enfermera, mi Hoppip necesita curarse del veneno que inhalo"

"Enfermera, A mi Blissey se le rompio su huevo, que hago?"

"Enfermera, mi Poochiena tiene fiebre, por favor ayudalo"

"Enfermera........"

Era una cosa de locos XDDDD

o_O "Waaahhh!! Tanta gente!!" "Molly, rapido, jeringa!!" dice Joy 1 "Molly, vendajes!! Hay mucho que hacer señorita!!" dice Joy 2 "Molly, vitaminas, rapido!!" "Molly, super goma!!" "Enfermeras, uno de mis pokemon puso este huevo, pero no puedo cuidarlo en mi casa, podrian ustedes cuidarlo por mi?" "Por supuesto, para eso estamos, Molly, rapido, una almohada!!" "Aaayy, esta bien!!!" dice Molly ^_^U "Creo que Molly ya esta pensandoselo mejor" dice mary kate, muerta de risa al ver a Molly tan atareada XDD X_x "Waaaahhh.. esto es..... cansador!!" 

************************************************************************

Al cabo de 2 horas y media, ya 2 equipos habian tomado la delantera: Las Joy de ciudad Azafran y las Joy de Costa Plateada (a quienes Molly estaba ayudando)

"Quedan 30 minutos!! Las Joy de ciudad Azafran llevan 2500 puntos!!, las Joy de Costa Plateada llevan 2400 puntos!!" dice la Joy supervisora 

A las Joy de ciudad Azafran les llegan 3 raticates y los atienden rapidamente

"30 puntos para las Joy de ciudad Azafran!!" 

A las Joy de Ciudad Costa Plateada les llegan 1 Ekans y un Togepi

"Molly, una jeringa para sacar el veneno!!" "Vale!!" 

Atienden rapidamente a un Ekans

- "10 puntos para las Joy de Costa Plateada"

pero Togepi estaba con mucho dolor

T_T "Truiiii!! Truiiiio!!" "Rapido, Molly, necesitamos anestesia" dice Joy 2 "Pero perderemos tiempo asi... vamos Togepi bonito, calmate ^_^ todo estara bien!!" le dice con dulzura la pelirroja 

Togepi se calma ante el buen trato de Molly, por lo que las Joy deciden darle un analgesico en vez de un anestesico

"Ya estaras bien ^_^" dice Joy 1 "10 puntos para las Joy de Costa Plateada!!" 

Sin embargo, gracias al buen trato, Togepi evoluciona por felicidad......

"Miren!! Togepi ha evolucionado en Togetic!!" "20 puntos para la Joy de Costa Plateada!!" 

El tiempo ya casi se acaba!!!

"Miren!! Uno de los pokemon hembra ha creado un huevo!!" "30 puntos para las Joy de Ciudad Azafran!!" 

El reloj ya casi tocaba su timbre, las Joy de ciudad Azafran tenian 2060 puntos, mientras que las Joy de Costa Plateada tenian solo 2040 puntos. Cuando justo en ese momento!!

"Enfermeras Joy, miren!! El huevo que nos dio el niño hace tiempo esta brillando!!" "Rapido!! Eleva un poco la temperatura de incubacion, ese huevo va a abrirse" dice Joy 2 (la trabajolica XD) 

El huevo brilla cada vez mas y.....

CRACK!!...

Finalmente se abre.....

"Uuuaaaa!! Iglyyy.. iglyy ^_^" 

Un pequeño Igglybuff nace, y lo primero que hace es bostezar XD

~^_^~ "Que lindooooooo!!!!" exclama Molly "40 puntos para las Joy de Costa Plateada!!" 

La cuenta queda 2060 puntos para las Joy de Ciudad Azafran y 2080 puntos para las de Costa Plateada. El timbre del reloj suena. Poniendo fin a la competencia.

"Se acabo el tiempo!! Las ganadoras son las Joy de Costa Plateada!!! "Siiiiiiii!!! Hemos ganado!!!" exclaman las 2 Joys 

Todas las Joys terminan de trabajar, y aplauden a las Joys ganadoras

**********************************************************

Todas las Joy estan sentadas en ua galeria, mientras que la supervisora esta en una tarima junto a las ganadoras.

La Joy supervisora anuncia

"Le damos nuestras sinceras felicitaciones a las Joy de ciudad Costa Plateada. Aunque estabamos celebrando una competancia, mas que ganar puntos o sentirnos trinfadores, ha primado por sobre todas las cosas el espiritu de servicio para que humanos y pokemon tengan una vida plena. Felicidades!!" "Huuurrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaa!!!" 

Las Joy ganadoras reciben el aplauso de todas las otras Joy, mientras recibe un diploma y una bandeja de plata, con honores.

Molly y Mary Kate estaban abajo.

"Que se sintio trabajar tan duro?" pregunta la lider "Bueno, fue muy pesado, pero me siento feliz de poder haber ayudado, aprendi mucho sobre los pokemon que llegaron a atenderse" responde Molly 

Las Joy ganadoras llegan donde las chicas.

"Molly, queremos agradecerte tu ayuda ^_^ en verdad estamos felices de haber ganado, pero queremos darte un obsequio" dice la Joy 1 (la simpatica XD) ·_· "Un regalo?" dice Molly, extrañada "Asi es, recibe por favor este lindo Igglybuff que nacio en el ultimo momento ^_^" dice la Joy 2 (la trabajolica XD) "Para mi??? En verdad quieren que me quede con el??" pregunta Molly "Wow!! Es muy lindo!! En serio nos lo quieren regalar??" pregunta sorprendida Mary Kate "Si, por supuesto" "Pero porque? En realidad ustedes lo cuidaron, yo no hice nada para que naciera" dice Molly, con modestia "Vamos!! Te lo damos en agradecimiento por habernos ayudado. Ademas, quien de nosotras lo va a cuidar? Estamos cargadas de trabajo" responde Joy 2. ^_^ "En ese caso, acepto con gusto!! Gracias!!" dice Molly "Que lindo pokemon ^_^" dice Mary Kate "Nosotras te cuidaremos muy bien" le dice Molly al pequeño Igglybuff "Y ahora donde iran?" preguntan las Joys "Bueno, tenemos que ir al siguiente gimnasio, cual me podrian recomendar?" "Hay un gimnasio en el siguiente pueblo que se llama Pueblo Katana, podrias ir alla" "Pueblo Katana? Muy bien, entonces, en marcha!!" "Cuidense mucho!!" se despiden las dos Joys "Adios!! Y gracias!! Cuidaremos muy bien a Igglybuff!!" se despiden las dos chicas 

Y asi, Molly gana un nuevo pokemon, Igglybuff, que le regalaron las enfermeras Joy. Su viaje continua ahora hacia Pueblo Katana, en donde espera ganar su segunda medalla.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA......

***********************************************************

La respuesta: Noctowl!!

***********************************************************

Notas del autor: Hola!! Otro episodio nuevo!! Jejeje... bueno, no tiene mucho contenido ^_^U y tal vez sea algo de relleno, y a lo mejor tambien lo encuentren medio cursi ^_^U, pero necesitaba este capitulo para poder explicar el siguiente XD (o si no me hubieran preguntado de donde saca Molly un Igglybuff XDDD). Pero bueno, capitulos livianitos nunca vienen mal, ademas que asi se leen muy rapidamente. Debo agradecer a mi buen amigo Alberich de Megrez por haberme dado la idea de este y otros capitulos.

PROXIMO CAPITULO: Quedate quieto Igglybuff!!


	30. Quédate quieto IgglyBuff!

Despues de haber participado en la competencia de enfermeria, Molly y Mary Kate ya han dejado atrás a la base militar de ciudad Costa Plateada. Gracias a su ayuda, Molly ha ganado un nuevo amigo: Un Igglybuff. Ahora nuestra amiga intenta criarlo lo mejor posible... pero sera esto tan facil como parece?

**************************************************

CAPITULO 30 (6): Quedate quieto Igglybuff!!

La pregunta de hoy: Alguien que pelea cabeza abajo y pies arriba.

**************************************************

Ambas chicas miran divertidas como Igglybuff se despierta en los brazos de Molly mientras ellas caminan

~^_^~ "Que liiindoooo!!! Miralo como despierta" dice Molly "Cuchi cuchi cuu!! Hola Igglybuff!!!" le dice Mary Kate, haciendole gracias con la cara XD ·_· "Iggly??" 

Igglybuff mira extrañadas a ambas chicas

"Hola amiguito ^_^ somos tus amigas" saluda Molly ^_^ "iglyyyyy!!!" 

Igglybuff se siente a gusto y salta sobre la cara de Molly para abrazarla xDDD

^_^ "Aayyy... jajaja... ya basta Igglybuff, me haces cosquillas" "Eres un pequeñin muy travieso" le sonrie Mary Kate 

Igglybuff al ver la cara de Mary Kate, tambien se pone muy amistoso con ella y salta a su cara xD

^_^ "Wiiiii" "Auch... jajaja... ya Igglybuff... me vas a botar" dice Mary Kate 

Molly se pone de pie y mira con atencion a su nuevo pokemon

"Que pequeñito es, nunca habia tenido en mis brazos a un pokemon recien nacido" "Si, y ahora que lo dices... no es por ser pesada pero.... nuestro viaje es algo duro y largo, como lo haremos para hacernos cargo de el? Es muy pequeño" advierte Mary Kate "Si, eso estaba pensando tambien, creo que lo mejor sera que lo entrenemos un poco, pero no como para pelear por supuesto, sino que aprenda al menos a hacer algunas cosas por si solo" "Si, pero no se te vaya a pasar la mano, es tan pequeño que es una locura enseñarle muchas cosas" le dijo Mary Kate "No te preocupes, entre todos podremos hacerlo" 

Mientras las muchachas continuan su viaje, para variar, unos hombres no de negro, pero si con una insignia "R" diminuta.

"Los tienies?" dijo uno de ellos, de cabello negro, con lentes de sol azules, y con vestimenta negra y azul, deportiva. "Si, son ellos, tal como nos dijeron: ahora son solo 2, nuestro jefe estara complacido de que le entreguemos como rehenes" dijo la otra. Si, la otra, la otra persona es una mujer agente rocket, vestida de blanco y rosado, tambien deportiva, y de cabello color ceniza (o rubio muy palido). "Y quie llievan en sus briazios?" pregunto el hombre rokcet "Es un pokemon recien nacido, nos servira perfectamente como carnada" dijo la mujer rocket "Excieliente!!" "Acaso no puedes hablar como la gente???" dijo la mujer, fastidiada xDDDD 

Evidentemente el hombre era un poco tonto y bruto, ademas que no pronunciaba bien las palabras, mientras que la mujer era fria y calculadora (se parecen a otros dos XDDDDD)

Lejos de ahí, una camioneta Van estacionada esperaba señales de los dos rockets, con un hombre de negro al volante y otro hombre de negro, con un grueso baston con una pokebola en una punta

"Aun no hay noticias?" pregunto el hombre de negro importante "No señor, los dos agentes estan tras la chica, pronto tendremos noticias de ellos" "Mas vale que se apuren, EL en el castillo esta impaciente y no quisiera tenerle malas noticias" 

Una voz macabra y una calva cabeza sombria se veian en una pantalla de monitor en la van...

"Malas noticias? Crei haber dicho que no quiero escuchar malas noticias!!!" o_O "No señor!! Se equivoca, le estaba diciendo a mis hombres que no estan permitidas las malas noticias" respondio el hombre de negro, asustado. "Ya veo, mas les vale, aun no hay resultados?" "Pronto señor, muy pronto, mis dos mejores agentes estan tras la chica" "Sera mejor que se apresuren, ya perdimos bastante tiempo ya que no pudimos ir tras ella. Tuvo mucha suerte en haber entrado a esa base militar, sin duda nuestros planes se hubieran estropeado" "No se preocupe señor, muy pronto le tendremos buenas noticias" "Eso espero.............." termino de decir el calvo, desapareciendo entre las sombras "Uufff... estuvo cerca. Diles a esos agentes que se apuren!!" dijo el hombre de negro al chofer de la van. "Si señor" 

Mientras los hombre de negro respiraban aliviados, al menos por el momento, el hombre calvo, lejos de ahí, en un castillo sombrio, murmuraba

"Debo atrapar a esa chica para que todos mis planes funcionen perfectamente, podria ser una amenaza. Y eso lo lograre gracias a mi creacion, JA JA JA!!!" pensaba el calvo maquiavalico, y luego dirigiendose a sus cientificos "Cientificos!! Como va nuestro experimento??" "Esta completamente sedada, jefe, muy pronto comenzara la fase de fusion...." 

Cerca del cientifico, se veia una chica, completamente sedada, con muchas tuberias, que abre los ojos apenas.....

*************************************************************

Nuestras amigas se encuentran cerca de una laguna, en medio de palmeras tropicales

"Muy bien, amigos, salgan todos!!" dice Molly lanzando todas sus pokebolas al aire 

Todas las pokebolas se abren y aparecen todos los pokemon de Molly y los que Max y Kazumi le dejaron

"Chiooo chioooo" "Doolphhh" "Pichu pichuuuu" "Tooorrcccc" "Digle diigg... digle diigg" "Ditto diiittt" "Quaaaggg" "Spinaraakkkk" "Aaaiixxx!!" "Maaa.. chok!!!" "Abraaaaa" 

Aparecen Torchic, Dolphine, Pichu, Galaheart, Diglett, Ditto, Quagsire, Spinarak, Axis, ademas de Machoke y Abra.

(Nota: Recuerden que en esta segunda temporada, los entrenadores pueden llevar todos los pokemon que quieran, ya sea en sus mochilas, bolsillos, cintura o donde sea, alla ellos XDD, pero solo 6 de ellos son los pokemon "activos", y por lo tanto el resto no se pueden usar en batallas, solo se pueden entrenar o hacer otras cosas)

Mary Kate tambien saca sus pokemon

"Salgan todos!!" 

Los pokemon de Mary Kate aparecen

"Vuuuul" "Naaaiinnn" "Vuuulxxxx" "Grow grow!!" "Ggggrrrrr!!!" "Tooorrkkkk!!!" "Bubbaaaa!!!" "Totooo!!!" 

Los pokemon mas conocidos de Mary Kate aparecen frente a ella, Vulpix, Ninetales, Vulcanix, Growlithe y un Torkoal que Molly nunca habia visto

3 pokemon le llamaron la atencion a Molly

"Tienes muchos pokemon de fuego, pero ese... ya lo habia visto, es un...." decia Molly ^_^ "Si, asi es, lo atrape cerca de la montaña que quedaba cerca de ciudad Canolly" "Que hermoso dragon, se ve muy brillante. Ni siquiera comparado con el de ese gordo Rott, lo trataba pesimo, y por lo tanto sus llamas estaban medio apagadas, sin brillo y su piel opaca, no sabia que bien cuidados podrian verse tan bellos ^_^" dijo Molly, observando la belleza del gran Flamember, el dragon flameante que volaba sobre Mary Kate "Si ^_^ como todo pokemon de fuego, lo quiero muchisimo y lo cuido." "Ya veo... y ese no es un Torkoal?" 

Un humeante Torkoal responde

"Toorrkkk" 

Mary Kate le acaricia la cabeza

"Este Torkoal me lo regalo mi abuelo, aunque no lo creas su humo blanco me da tranquilidad. Su humo va apareciendo tan lentamente que me hace sentir muy tranquila, es extraño pero es verdad. Mi abuelo sabia que me gustan los pokemon de fuego, por que el fuego representa la pasion para mi, sin embargo este pokemon, con su humo blanco que sale de su nariz, tiene una extraña mezcla de pasion y tranquilidad ^_^ que me hace sentir muy bien" explico Mary Kate. 

Molly entendio a que se referia: Vivir la vida con pasion, pero tambien hay momentos de tranquilidad y de disfrutar cada momento.

"Ya veo, pero lo que me llama la atencion es.......... que haces con un bulbasaur y un totodile?? O_O no se supone que adoras los pokemon de fuego?" pregunto Molly, extrañadisima "Bueno, si, me vuelvo loca por los pokemon de fuego, pero no soy ninguna tonta XD si solo tuviera pokemon de fuego en mi viaje, la pasariamos muy mal yo y mis pokemon si nos topamos con algun peligro en donde mis pokemon no tengan ventaja" respondio Mary Kate "Que inteligente eres, muy bien... ahora todos debemos presentarnos ante Igglybbuff" dijo Molly "Muy bien chicos, presentense con Igglybuff" dice Mary Kate 

Todos los pokemon se acercan al bebe Igglybuff, los pokemon zorro, como Vulpix, Ninetales y Vulcanix le menean sus colas, otros como Bulbasaur y Galaheart saludan con sus ramas de latigos cepa, Ditto hace sus gracias transformandose, Torkoal lanza humo como una locomotora, y asi cada pokemon le hace diferentes saludos.

Luego de todos los saludos, Molly y Mary Kate deciden hacer algo para comer, mientras los pokemon juegan con el pequeño Igglybuff, utilizando sus diferentes ataques como juguetes.

Igglybuff estaba tan contento de tener tantos amigos, que se puso a saltar en la cabeza de cada uno de ellos

^_^ "Iggly... Iggly... Iggly... Iggly... Iggly... Iggly... Igglyyyyyy...!!!!" 

PAFF PAFF PAFF

x_X "Vuuul" @_X "Toorrccc" X_x "Pichuuuu..." X_X "Chiiooo" 

Torchic, Pichu, Vulpix y Galaheart con chichones en la cabeza XDDD

T_T "Grrrr..." Flamember con lagrimones en los ojos porque Igglybuff le piso la cola XDDD 

Los otros pokemon trataban de detener a Igglybuff, que ya creia que todo esto es un juego y trataba de escapar del lugar, como jugando a pillarse XD

"Pero que rayos ocurre?" dijo Mary Kate, levantandose del suelo ya que estaba amontonando unas cosas "Ay no!!! Igglybuff esta huyendo... rapido Mary Kate, ayudame a atraparlo!!!" 

Molly y Mary Kate corren detras de Igglybuff al igual que todos sus pokemon

"Galaheart, usa tus latigos para atrapar a Igglybuff" ordena Molly "Tooorrrcc" 

Galaheart intenta usar latigo cepa, pero Igglibuff con sus jugarretas esquivo las ramas, haciendo que se enredaran, enredando tambien a Galaheart, y finalmente haciendo que este se caiga, hacia arriba xDDD

PAAFFF

"Galaheart!! Estas bien? Ay!! Dejame ayudarte a voltear" 

Molly intentaba dar vuelta a Galaheart que quedo comlpetamente inmovil al quedar con las patas hacia arriba (pobres tortugas!! Se desesperan cuando quedan dadas vuelta ^^U)

"No te preocupes Molly, yo lo atrapare. Vulpix, lanzallamas y cierrale el paso!!" "Vuuuul" 

Vulpix utiliza su lanzallamas, pero Molly la interrumpe

"Nooo!! Mary Kate no hagas eso!! Quemaras a Igglybuff!!" o_O "Ooopss... es cierto, me deje llevar por mi fanatismo por el fuego ^^U" 

El fuego iba directo hacia Igglybuff pero....

ZAAAPPP...

Abra se interpone frente a Igglybuff usando la teletransportacion para que no escape, pero Igglybuff retrocede en direccion contraria.... y justo en ese momento, las llamas rostizan a Abra XDDDDDDD 

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM

X_x "A..... bra...." 

PAAFFFF

Abra se cayo...

"Ay no!! Abra!!! " – exclamo preocupaba Molly, al mismo tiempo que por fin lograba voltear a Galaheart (pesa bastante aunque no es grande) – " listo, estas bien Galaheart??" "Tooorrccc" "Que bueno, pero donde se metio Igglybuff?" 

Igglybuff se metio en medio de los pastos cerca de unas palmeras

"Ay no!! Lo perderemos de vista, Vulpix!! Siguelo!!" ordeno Mary Kate 

Vulpix obedece y sigue a Igglybuff, mientras este se adentra cada vez mas en la selva tropical...

La persecucion termina con Igglybuff a punto de caer desde una meseta hacia un barranco de mas de 200 metros, donde abajo podia verse muchisima vegetacion tropical. Si caia ahí podia ser fatal, o en el peor de los casos, buscar una aguja en un pajar.

"Vuul... vuuuul.. vuuul" dialoga Vulpix, advitiendole que "eso no se hace" "Igglyyy..." saltaba el pokemon, sin darse cuenta del peligro "Vul... vuuuul vuul" 

Igglybuff no hace caso, se pone a saltar y .........

Empieza a caer!!!!...

o.O "Vuuuuuul!!!" 

Sin embargo, JUSTO a tiempo.....

ZAAAPPP.....

Igglybuff no cae, Vulcanix habia alcanzado a atraparlo con su hocico

"Vuuulxxxx" 

Vulpix y Vulcanix se llevan de vuelta a Igglybuff, pero justo en ese momento cerca de ahí, el hombre y la mujer rocket espian a los pokemon.

"Mira compañiera, los piokemion estian siolos" dijo el hombre "Perfecto, nos los llevaremos como carnada y la pelirroja caera ante nosotros" dijo la fria mujer 

El hombre saca una especie de bazooca que disparaba trampas y dispara una.. BAAANNGG!!!

Sin embargo, Flamember, el dragon alado, alcanza a interceptar las amarras de la trampa y las quema con sus llamas... BLAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM

"Que fue eso???" dice Molly, levantandose del suelo ante el ruido "No se, pero deben ser problemas de seguro" dijo Mary Kate, dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo 

Molly y Mary Kate corrieron hacia donde estaban los pokemon, cuando vieron como los dos agentes rockets intentaban atacar a Flamember, Vulpix, Vulcanix e Igglybuff...

"Oigan!! Que creen que hacen??" grito Molly "Nos llevaremos a este pokemon, a menos que seas tu quien venga con nosotros" dijo la mujer "Deben estar locos, jamas les entregare a Igglybuff, y tampoco sere su rehen!!" respondio Molly "Pues entonces intenta quitarnoslo!!" 

Los agentes rockets intentan huir pero......

"Bulbasaur, latigo cepa!!!" ordena Mary Kate "Bubbaaaa!!!" 

Bulbasaur usa sus latigos, pero solo alcanzo a atrapar al hombre por los pies, la mujer logra escapar.

El hombre cae al suelo, y soltando a Igglybuff de sus manos...... y al sortarlo este va a caer al rio!!!!

o_O!!! "Iglybuuuff!!!!" exclama Molly, preocupada y corriendo hacia al rio ya que eso no era lo peor... 

.... lo peor era que Igglybuff iba directo hacia una catarata, que quedaba cerca del precipicio que acababan de ver.

"Oye, aonde crees que vas???" exclamaron los rockets "Que les importa!! Tengo que salvar a Igglybuff" 

Molly corria lo mas rapido que podia para tratar de salvar a su pokemon, pero el torrente era muy rapido ya que la cascada estaba muy cerca.

Igglybuff estaba a punto de caer!!!

... pero justo en ese momento, Igglybuff emerge de las aguas...

^_^ "Dooolphhh" 

El buen Dolphine lo habia salvado de caer por la cascada

^_^ "Gracias Dolphine!! Buen trabajo!!" le agradecio Molly ^_^ "Dooolph" U_U "Uufff.. gracias al Cielo" murmuro Mary Kate "Oigan ustedes!! Pierden su tiempo si vienen a molestar aquí, larguense!!" les dijo Molly "Y crees que te dejaremos ir tan facilmente?" le dijo la mujer ¬_¬U "Ya veo... lo quieren de la manera dificil" dijo Molly, desafiante "Claro que si!!" dijo la mujer "No permitire que ustedes interrumpan mis sueños, tengo que llegar al campeonato Elite y ni siquiera ustedes me lo impediran" respondio Molly "A si que quieres ser una maestra pokemon, muy bien, para hacer las cosas mas interesantes, que te parece si apostamos? Yo pongo en juego esta medalla Avanzada, apuesto a que te sera muy util si el proximo lider de gimnasio te la exige" dijo la mujer, con frialdad y sumamente calculadora 

La mujer realmente era muy calculadora. No le importaban los medios empleados para conseguir cosas

"Es una medalla Avanzada!! Los lideres de este territorio la exigen a quienes ya no son principantes, y vale por 10 medallas basicas!! Molly, te seria muy util si le ganas y asi podrias facilmente cumplir con los requisitos del proximo lider" le dijo Mary Kate, con un amplio conocimiento como lider de gimnasio que es.. "Ya veo, con que una medalla Avanzada. Muy bien, pero yo tambien debo apostar. Si vale por 10 medallas basicas, entonces yo apuesto mis 5 medallas basicas mas la medalla Fortaleza que gane en Ciudad Costa Plateada" dijo Molly, aceptando el desafio "Molly, estas apostando todas tus medallas!!! Y si pierdes??" le advirtio Mary kate "No te preocupes, Mary Kate, no perdere" "Claro que no, ella no perdera esas medallas. No me interesan esas estupideces, quiero a tu Igglybuff!!!" 

La mirada de la mujer rocket era muy fria y malevola

"Queee??? Jamas!!! No te entregare a Igglybuff por nada del mundo" respondio Molly "Muy bien, entonces tu tomaras su lugar, niña boba ¬_¬ " le respondio friamente la mujer "Claro que acepto!! Y no soy ninguna niña boba. La tarada eres tu!!" le respondio Molly "Queee... has dicho!?? _ hare que cierres esa boca, y si no tienes cuidado tendre que matarte" dijo la mujer, molesta 

Las palabras de Molly sacaron de sus casillas a la mujer

"JA!!! ¬_¬ si TU no tienes cuidado te vas a sorprender y lo vas a lamentar. NADIE se mete con mis pokemon, antes tienen que pasar por encima de mi" le respondio Molly, sin amilanarse y con mucha valentia "Pues sera un placer ¬_¬ " dijo la mujer "Eso ya lo veremos!! Digglett, yo te elijo!!" le dijo Molly a su pokemon, que se encontraba mas cerca "Diglee diiiig" "(Molly me sorprende, cuando la conoci no era asi de agresiva, pero ahora es diferente...)" pensaba Mary Kate "Esto te aplastara!! Golem, ve!!!" "Grrrr!!!" 

2 pokemon frente a frente. Golem se veia poderoso, mientras que el pequeño Digglett no parecia tanto. Pero la confianza de Molly en su pokemon hacia olvidar cualquier diferencia

Mientras tanto, el hombre rocket intentaba ayudar a su compañera para asi derrotar a Molly mas facilmente, pero Mary Kate se lo impide.

"A donde crees que vas?" "Esa chiquilla vendra con niosotros, asi que no te mietas" respondio el hombre "Fijate a quien le hablas, despojo humano. Si quieres molestar a Molly tendras que enfrentarme a mi primero" "Asi que quieries sufrir, eh? Muy bien!! Rydhon, ve!!" dijo el hombre rocket lanzando su pokebola... ¬_¬ "Muy imponente si, pero eso no me importa. Torkoal, ve tambien!!" 

El humeante pokemon frente a Rydhon, uno era mas grande que el otro, pero Mary Kate tambien escondia sus poderes.

"Rydhon, embistelo con tu cuernio!!" "Grrrrrrr!!!!" "Torkoal, esquiva ese ataque y usa lanzallamas!!" "Toorrkkk" 

Torkoal logra esquivar el ataque de cuerno de Rydhon, su humo comienza a cubrir el campo de batalla. Mary Kate habia entrenado muy bien a Torkoal, de modo ella hizo que su humo que siempre genera permanentemente, se convierte en un ataque de pantalla de humo que no dura solo 1 turno, sino que siempre

"Rayos!!! Dionde estia???" 

Lo anterior hizo que Rudhon disminuyera su presicion rapidamente.....

"Muy bien, Torkoal, ahora lanzallamas!!!" "Tooorrrkkk" 

Torkoal disparo su lanzallamas... BBBLLLAAAAAMMMMM

La piel de Rydhon comienza a recalentarse

"JA!! Mi Rydhion tiene la piel muy gruesia y ese fuego no le hace niada!! JA JA" se burlo el hombre rocket ¬_¬ "Bueno... como quieras, gracias por corregir mi "error". Torkoal, lanzallamas a mayor potencia!!" "Toooorrrrrkkkkk" 

Torkoal aumento la potencia del lanzallamas y BBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM

Rydhon no aguanto mas el calor y...

T_T "Ggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr--- aaaaaaaaauuuuuuuu!!!!!" 

Rydhon cae al suelo K.O

Mientras tanto, Molly luchaba contra la mujer rocket

"Ya veras que acabare facilmente contigo" dijo la mujer "Eso no ocurrira!! No solo no te quedaras con mi pokemon, sino que ademas me quedare con tu medalla" "Intentalo!!, Golem, usa ataque rodada!!" "Digglett, esquivalo!!" 

La velocidad de Digglett era muy superior a la de Golem, y escondio su cabeza para huir del ataque de Golem, asi que este fallo

"Perfecto!! La rodada fallo y no hizo daño. Digglett aprovecha que estas bajo tierra y usa excavar!!" "Digglett!!!" 

Se ve como un rastro de tierra avanza hacia Golem y PAAAFFFF

Golem pierde energias

Sin embargo la mujer rocket contrataca.

"Golem, lanza rocas!!" "Grrrrrr!!!" 

Golem lanza las rocas y algunas golpean a Digglett

"Te hare mucho daño, ya lo veras!!" dijo la mujer "No me subestimes!! Cualquiera sabe que los ataques de tipo tierra son muy efectivos contra Golem. Digglett, usa magnitud!!!" 

Digglett giro sobre si mismo, y formo anillos concentricos que mueven el suelo....

El ataque fue magnitud grado 6!!!

PAAAFFF PAAFF!!!!!!

Golem cae al suelo... completamente derrotado.

x_X "Grr..." o_O!! "(No puedo creerlo!! Los informes que teniamos acerca de esta chica, nunca mencionaron que tuviera esta experiencia!! Pensabamos que era una tonta y que sin sus amigos estaba completamente indefensa)" penso la mujer rocket, asombrada porque no salieron sus planes como esperaba, y mordiendo la derrota "Te rindes ahora???" ¬_¬ "Demonios!!!" exclamo la mujer con uno de sus puños apretado 

La mujer llama a su pokemon, se metio la mano en su bolsillo, saco algo brillante, miro a Molly con mucha frialdad y rencor por la derrota, y le lanza el objeto brillante...

Molly atrapa lo que le habia lanzado: Era la medalla Avanzada que la mujer aposto....

|_| "Que??? Me la entregas??" dijo Molly, asombrada 

La mujer se da media vuelta, y hablandole de espaldas le dijo

¬_¬ "Eres tonta o que?? Claro que te la entrego!! Me derrotaste no es asi? Asi que te has ganado esa medalla" 

Mary Kate tampoco podia creerlo: La mujer rocket, acaso era una persona justa???

"Acaso ella..... es honorable?? Pense que no iba a reconcer la derrota y que se robaria a Igglybuff o que le haria daño a Molly" dijo la lider de gimnasio "Compañiera!! Pero porquie???" dijo el hombre rocket 

La mujer continuo caminando y solo respondio

¬_¬ "Dejame en paz!!" 

La mujer se aleja, parecia que todo iba a terminar bien, sin embargo, en ese momento irrumpe violentamente la camioneta Van en medio de todos!!

"Y esa camioneta?? De donde salio??" exclama Molly "No lo se, pero presiento que esto no ha terminado" dijo Mary Kate 

La puerta lateral de la camioneta se abre y aparece, el hombre de negro con el baston de la pokebola

"Donde crees que vas?? Regresa a tu puesto, agente 57!!!" ¬_¬ "Me voy!! Me uni a ustedes porque pense que eran una organización bien informada, pero resulto ser que no hacen bien las cosas, estan absolutamente desinformados acerca de esta jovencita, no saben nada sobre ella ni de sus habilidades. Toda la informacion que tienen esta equivocada. Si van a trabajar tan mal entonces mejor no cuenten conmigo. A mi me gusta trabajar en organizaciones criminales bien estructuradas y que sepan lo que hacen, y que tengan informacion correcta, pero ustedes no tienen nada de eso." Respondio la mujer 

Esto dejo atonitos a todos quienes estaban ahí...

La mujer siguio caminando sin voltear.

_+ "QUE... has dicho!!! Insolente!!!" 

El hombre de negro apunta con su baston hacia la mujer, y con el lado contrario de la pokebola, pulsa un boton y.....

ZAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPP!!!

"AAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!" grita la mujer O_o!!! "Oh no!!!! Pero que cobarde!!!!" exclama Molly "No puedo creerlo, la ataco por la espalda!!!" exclama Mary Kate 

El maldito hombre de negro la ataco con una descarga electrica al presionar el boton!!!

La mujer estaba electrificada y paralizada en el suelo... sus ojos estaban abiertos y no parecia estar viva..

;__; "Oh nio!! Compañiera!!!" – exclamo el hombre rocket, y luego dirigiendose al malvado – "Porquie lo hizio jiefe!!! Porquie!!!!???" 

El hombre rocket intento atacar al hombre de negro, pero este de un solo bastonazo, PAAAFFF!!! Lo lanza lejos

"Ustedes malditos ineptos no merecen vivir, les encargue esta mision de atrapar a unas simples chiquillas y me vienen con estas tonterias. ¬_¬ Demonios!!! No hay caso, si uno quere obtener un buen trabajo, es mejor encargarse uno mismo. Asi que sere YO quien liquide a estas jovenes" dijo el hombre de negro con un tono muy arrogante. "Eso es lo que usted cree, Digglett, ve!!" "Esas son solo tonteriiiiiiiiassssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _+++" dijo el hombre con una rabia increible 

PAAAAFFF!!!!! De un solo bastonazo en la cabeza a Digglet, lo derroto y lo lanzo lejos, y ademas le saco sangre debido al golpe.

- "Nooo!! Digglet!!! Estas bien??" dijo preocupada Molly, y asombrada ante lo frenetico del ataque con el baston.

Este hombre parecia un esquizofrenico, tenia los ojos desorbitados, furioso porque tiene que encargarse el mismo de hacer el trabajo que les encomendo a los 2 agentes rocket.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Molly se asusto al ver sangre en la cabeza de Digglett, lo hizo entrar a su pokebola, luego de colocarle una vendita, y miro al sujeto con una mirada llena de ira.

¬_¬ "Enfrentame a mi...... y lo lamentaras!!! Pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi pokemon!!" "Molly........" murmuro Mary Kate, muy preocupada por la pelirroja "Sera un maldito placer chiquilla estupida, no se como diablos lo hiciste, pero el hecho que le ganaras a esos 2 agentes ineptos fue pura suerte" dijo el hombre de negro ¬_¬ "Ya callate y pelea....... Machoke, por favor, yo te elijo!!" le dijo Molly a su pokemon protector (llamemoslo asi, ya que es de Max en realidad) muy enojada, pero sin perder la calma. "Ma... chok!!!!" "No me ganaras con eso!! Steelix, haz pedazos a esos tontooooooos!!!!" dijo el hombre de negro, abriendo la pokebola de su baston. 

Un poderoso Steelix aparece...

"Gggggrrrrrrrrrr!!!!" "Steelix, usa cola ferrea!!!" "Grrrwwwwooo!!!" "Machoke, bloquealo!!!" "Machok!!! 

Machoke se defiende del ataque, la cola ferrea le causo algun daño pero nada de cuidado, aunque el golpe fue muy espectacular

PAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFF!!!!

"Machoke!! Usa golpe de karate!!" 

PAAAAAAAAAFFFFFF!!!

Este golpe fue mas efectivo contra Steelix

"Maldita!! Steelix, arrasalo con tu golpe de cola!!!" "Machoke!! Defiendete!!!" ordena Molly 

PAAAFFF!!! Machoke siente el golpe, pero el buen entrenamiento que ya le habia dado Max antes de entregarselo a Molly lo hacia muy resistente.

"(Muy bien, ahora hare la especialidad patentada por Max)"- pensaba la pelirroja, y luego dandole una orden a Machoke – "Machoke, sujeta a Steelix y mandalo a volar!!!" "Machok!!!" 

Machoke agarra a Steelix, y justamante realiza su "especialidad" que tantas veces vio Molly usarla a Max, y lo lanzo por los aires, cayendo pesadamente varios metros mas alla...

PAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFF!!!!

La caida fue tan fuerte que ocasiono un leve temblor en el suelo y ademas levantando mucho polvo

X_x "Grrwwoooo" 

Steelix habia sido derrotado.

El hombre de negro al verse derrotado, se volvio completamente desquiciado y corrio a abalanzarse sobre Molly para pegarle!!!

"Molly cuidado!!!!" grita Mary Kate!!! 

Machoke recuerda las palabras de su entrenador, Max, justo antes de marcharse: "Cuida de Molly, por favor".

Justo cuando el hombre de negro toma su baston e intenta pegarle, Machoke se interpone para defenderla (tal como Max se lo habia encargado) y le pega un fuerte puñetazo en la cara!! PAAAAAAFFFFFF!!!

"Aaaahhggg!!!" 

El puñetazo de Machoke le arranco un diente al hombre de negro, lo que lo enfurecio aun mas, intento pararse y agarrar el baston para intentar pegarle otra vez a Molly, pero Mary Kate lo interrumpe

¬_¬ "Ya me tiene harta, señor, me cargan los hombres como usted, asi que Flamember, usa tornado de fuego y destruye esa camioneta ahora mismo" dijo Mary Kate, con una frialdad increible y sin dudar ni un solo segundo o_O!!! "Que????????? Mi camioneta no!!! Mi hermosa camioneta!!!" exclamo el hombre de negro ¬_¬ "Me importa un maldito rabano su camioneta. Flamember, destruyela ahora!!" ordeno Mary Kate, implacable y fria. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!" 

Tambien sin dudarlo ni un segundo, el dragon volador flameante utilizo un poderoso tornado de fuego...

BBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!! Y finalmente la camioneta Van exploto!!

Recordemos que Mary Kate se caracteriza por ser absolutamente implacable en los combates, no perdona nada y no les deja pasar ni una a sus rivales. En pocas palabras, es explosiva como el fuego, elemento que tanto le gusta a ella.

Un helicoptero aparece acercandose al lugar donde ocurrio la batalla, el hombre de negro salta hacia uno de los soportes de la aeronave, y se aleja del lugar, no sin antes echar unas maldiciones sobre nuestras amigas.

"Maldita pelirroja, juro que me volveras a ver!! Me volveras a ver!!! Y voy a matarte!!!" 

Una voz telepatica, ordeno al hombre de negro callarse....

"Estupido, callate AHORA MISMO y regresa aca!!!" dijo una voz tetrica, por medio de la telepatia 

Basto solo ESA voz, para que el hombre de negro se tranquilizara, y se atemorizo frente a esa voz

o_O "Essteee... si... si, amo" dijo el hombre, completamente asustado 

El helicoptero se aleja y se pierde de vista

Mary Kate se acerca a Molly

"Molly, te encuentras bien?" "Si, no me paso nada, pero debemos ayudarlos a ellos" dijo Molly , preocupada por los agentes rocket, en especial por la mujer "Pero Molly, ellos intentaron atacarnos." "Lo se, pero ella en especial fue muy justa y honorable. Es digna de una entrenadora pokemon. Al menos se merece que la ayudemos" dijo la pelirroja "Tienes razon, ayudemosles" reconocio Mary Kate 

El hombre rocket solo lloriqueaba porque creia que la mujer estaba muerta

¬_¬ "No seas lloron!! Hay que actuar rapido, no tiene pulso pero si te quedas ahí sin hacer nada entonces morira" dijo Mary Kate, comprobandole los signos vitales a la mujer ;__; "De acuierdo, pero ayudenla, por fiavor" dijo el hombre... "Molly, conoces algo de primeros auxilios?" pregunto la lider "Si, Kazumi me enseño algunas cosas, ella sabe de todo" "Muy bien, entonces ayudame, yo le aplicare respiracion y tu el masaje cardiaco, vamos!! Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco!! Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco!!!" decia Mary Kate, al momento que le prestaba primeros auxilios. La lider le daba 1 respiracion mientras Molly aplicaba 5 presiones cardiacas. 

Luego de unos breves minutos, la mujer rocket comienza a respirar otra vez

"Cof, cof cof!!!" T_T "Quie bueno!! Ya respiria!!" se alegro el hombre 

La mujer ya estaba a salvo

"Ahora se pondra bien, estuvo cerca......" dijo Mary Kate "Que alivio!! Gracias a Dios!! ;__; snif!!!...... ay!!! Acabo de salvar una vida... ay no!!! Disculpame Mary Kate, no puedo evitarlo, estas cosas me conmueven" dijo Molly, al borde de las lagrimas... y no era para menos. Nunca habia ayudado a salvar una vida ^_^U "Ji ji ji... te has vuelto muy fuerte Molly, me sorprendes incluso de tu nueva actitud, te enfrentaste a ese hombre de negro muy ferozmente, mantuviste la calma en la pelea y cuando estabamos dando los primeros auxilios, pero algunas cosas tuyas nunca cambian, eh?" dijo Mary Kate, riendose xDDDDD ^_^U "Esteee. Si... bueno, al menos creo que lo hago lo mejor posible" – dijo la pelirroja, secandose las lagrimas con un pañuelo – "Ay!!... ya, ya!! Ya estoy bien.... ya se me paso" 

Cuando la mujer recupera algo las fuerzas, se pone de pie inmediatamente

"Hey!! Pero que haces?? Te acabas de recuperar!! No puedes levantarte" dijo Molly "Yo no pedi su ayuda pero............. U_U ........ g........ gr......... gra........ gracias........ se los agradezco mucho " dijo la mujer, que le costaba darle las gracias a alguien "Pero sera mejor que se recuestes, te llevaremos a un hospital o a algun centro pokemon" dijo Mary Kate "No sean bobas, no necesito esas cosas!! " les respondio, y luego dirigiendose al hombre rocket – "Oye tu!! Vamonos de aquí!!" |_| "Este...... si... claro" obedecio el hombre 

La mujer intento caminar, pero perdio el equilibrio y cayo al suelo. El hombre rocket fue a socorrerla de inmediato

"Compañiera, estias bien??" "Estoy bien, solo vamonos" 

El hombre rocket tomo entre sus brazos a la mujer, cargandola

"Oigan!!! No pueden irse!!! No dejare que se vayan!! Ademas tienen mucho que decir, quiero hacerles unas preguntas, como quien es el que nos esta atacando" los regaño Molly "Ya lo oyieron. Nos vamos, nosotros somos libries!! Ahora ya ni siquiera perteneciemos a esa organiziación!!" dijo el hombre "Cual es esa organizacion??? Quien la dirige?? Diganme!!! Porque nos molestan???" volvio a preguntar Molly "Ni siquiera niosotros lo sabiemos muy bien. El mayor jiefe, el dueñio de todo eso, siempre mantiene sus planes en secrieto. Solo sabiemos que se dedica a hacer terribles experimientios. Y tambien sabiemos qie el quierie desahcerse de ti porque dicie que interfierie con su experimientio" respondio el hombre "Experimento?? A que te refieres?" pregunto la pelirroja "No lo sabiemos con mas detallies. Pero ya hablamos muchio, ahoria adios!!" dijo el hombre "Ya... vamonos... por favor...:" dijo la mujer, quejandose "No!! Esperen!!" 

El hombre rocket saca una bomba de humo y BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM......

Desaparecen en medio del denso humo.

Al disiparse, se dan cuenta que ya no estan.

"Se han ido......." dijo Mary Kate "Ay no, a que se referiria con esos "experimentos" ¿? No entiendo nada!!! Estoy igual que antes, ademas que ese hombre rocket no pronunciaba claro, parecia que se le enredaba la lengua ¬_¬" dijo la pelirroja "Sera mejor que vayamos con cuidado, Molly, lo de hoy fue muy peligroso" dijo Mary Kate "Si, lo se..... bueno, creo que no me queda otra que "tener fe" y seguir adelante nada mas, tal como me lo dijeron el sacerdote y Andrew" dijo Molly "Bueno, sera mejor que llamemos a todos nuestros pokemon, y tambien que vigilemos a Igglybuff" "Es verdad, Igglybuff, eres un traviesin!! ^_^ " dijo Molly, acercandose a sus pokemon y tomando en brazos a Igglybuff ^_^ "Iglyy.. Iglyyy" 

Molly voltea y se dirige a Machoke

^_^ "Muchas gracias Machoke, gracias por haberme protegido, te lo agradezco mucho" ^_^ "Machok!!" responde el pokemon "Bueno chicos, si seguimos por este camino, llegaremos al siguiente pueblo, ^_^!! Andando!!" dice Mary Kate, llena de entusiasmo 

Ambas llaman a todos sus pokemon y prosiguen su viaje. Es de esperar que las cosas no se compliquen mas de lo esperado.

**************************************************************

No muy lejos de ahí

El hombre rocket, acomoda unas ramas y hojas, ademas de algo de ropa en el suelo, fabricando asi una improvisada, pero comoda cama, para que la mujer descanse y pueda recuperarse

"Aquí podrias descansiar bien, traerie algo de comidia" 

La mujer se recuesta, por fin ya mas aliviada. Cuando el hombre iba en busca de comida, la mujer le sujeta de la mano y le dice

"Gracias... compañero. Nunca nadie se habia preocupado por mi de esa manera" 

El hombre se sonroja

"Estie... de niada ^_^ " 

Al ver que su compañero se sonroja y se aleja a buscar comida, ella sonrie mientras cierra sus ojos para descansar.

**************************************************************

Y muy lejos de ahí.......

En un oscuro castillo......

"Ya veo... asi que fue un error de calculo. Es posible que hayamos subestimado a esa muchacha. Por lo tanto..... la proxima vez lo vamos a tener en cuenta..... no habran mas errores!!!" dijo el calvo tenebroso................ 

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA.......

**************************************************************

La respuesta: Hitmontop!!

**************************************************************

Notas del autor: Hooolaaa!! Jejeje, otro capitulo nuevo!! Este estuvo un poco mas denso. No se si habran dado cuenta, pero hay muchas cosas que pensar en este capitulo, para comenzar, la pareja de rockets.... que ondas? XD y lo otro..... la informacion (aunque muy poca) que Molly logra extraerle a los Rockets.... que sera eso???

PROXIMO CAPITULO: Molly VS Mary Kate, una esperada revancha.


	31. Molly VS Mary Kate, una esperada revanch

Luego de haber salido airosas del ataque de los agentes rockets, tras derrotar a su lider con el baston electrificado, y ayudar a la mujer y hombre rocket, Molly y Mary Kate continuan su viaje hacia Pueblo Katana. Nuestra pelirroja amiga ya tiene 1 medalla Fortaleza, que le gano a Barry en ciudad Costa Plateada, 1 medalla Avanzada y 4 medallas basicas. Sin embargo tras ver los requerimientos del siguiente lider de gimnasio, llega a la conclusion que debe mejorar sus habilidades

- "Que vas a hacer Molly?" pregunta Mary Kate

- "Estaba viendo mi pokedex para saber que necesito para enfrentar al siguiente lider. Y me dice esto" dice Molly, mostrandole el pokedex a su amiga

"Click. Pueblo Katana. Su lider, Raven ,exige como minimos requerimientos poseer la medalla Fortaleza o la medalla Tsunami, y poseer 2 medallas Avanzadas. No se aceptan 20 medallas basicas en reemplazo de la medalla fortaleza"

- "A decir verdad es mucho mas comodo ganarse 2 medallas Avanzadas que 20 medallas basicas. Que haras?" le pregunta la lider viajera

- "Me he dado cuenta que aca hay muchos entrenadores fuertes. No es por presumir pero yo tambien me he vuelto fuerte, sin embargo no es suficiente. Si me comparo con ellos, soy muy debil aun, asi que...."

- "Que?"

- "Podrias por favor ayudarme a entrenar?" pregunto Molly

- ^_^!!! "Una batalla entre nosotras??? Siiiiiii!!! Wwiiiii!!! Una revancha!!! Al fin podre tener una revancha contigo!! ^_^" exclamo feliz, Mary Kate

****************************************************************

CAPITULO 31 (6): Molly VS Mary Kate, una esperada revancha

La pregunta de hoy: Dos pokemon que son como hermanos

****************************************************************

- ^_^U "Es verdad... la unica vez que nos enfrentamos te gane, y me diste la medalla Sol" dijo Molly, recoradndo aquella oportunidad

- "Como olvidarlo!! No queria decirte esto Molly, te quiero mucho porque llegaste a ser mi amiga, pero no negare el hecho que como lider de gimnasio no podia creer que una novata, que tenia su primera batalla contra mi, me haya derrotado. Y hasta te tuve un poco de rencor despues que te fuiste ^_^U Ji ji ji... es verdad que te di consejos, ya que ante todo soy una lider de gimnasio, que debe siempre ser el ejemplo ante todos, pero que quieres!! No me gusto nada que me hayas ganado"

-------------- FLASHBACK (del capitulo 6 de este fanfic) --------------------

La pelirroja entrenadora se dio cuenta de algo MUY importante...

- "Eso es!!!!! Si peleo de igual a igual como quiero hacerlo contra vulcanix, nunca podre derrotarlo, asi que lo que debo hacer es......... volver las cosas a mi favor!! Eso es!!! Debo explotar las habilidades que ya posee wooper!! Y no usar ataques poderosos porque wooper aun no los puede hacer!! Ya lo tengo... wooper usa chorro de agua contra los muros!!!" ordeno Molly

- "Upaaa Blu Blu Blu Blu Blu Blu Blu"

Wooper rocio con agua las paredes del gimnasio y el agua comenzo a evaporarse por el calor...

- "No creo que eso te resulte Molly, ya sabes lo poderoso que es mi vulcanix"

- "Tal vez mi wooper no pueda hacer ataques de agua con el poder equivalente al de tu Vulcanix, pero si hace sus ataques normales bajo las condiciones favorables para el... ji ji ji ^_^ " le dijo Molly, sonriente

- |_| "A que te refieres????"

- "A esto!! Wooper!!! Usa danza de la lluvia!!!"

- "Uppaaaa"

La lluvia comenzo a caer dentro del gimnasio, y esto hizo que se apagara el dia soleado!!! La temperatura comenzo a bajar y ahora una sala muy calurosa, se volvio humeda debido al vapor que se condenso por el frio del agua

- "La situacion cambio radicalmente!! Ahora la lluvia hara que los ataques de wooper sean mas efectivos!!! Y esto contrarresta el poder a los pokemon de fuego!! Genial!!! Wooper puede ganar!!!" exclamo Max

- "Oh no!!!" exclamo Mary Kate... "el agua de la lluvia le resta poder a Vulcanix"

- "Muy bien wooper, usa ataque de surf!!!" ordeno Molly

- "Uuupppaaaa!!!" obedecio el pokemon

Wooper formo una gran ola, y esta impacto de lleno en Vulcanix!!! SSSPPPLLAAASSHHHHHH!!!!!!

- "Oh no!! Vulcanix!!! Estas bien?" dice Mary Kate

- "Vuuu....lxxx" Vulcanix se desmayo........

"Vulcanix no puede continuar, wooper es el ganador. La retadora de este duelo, Molly Ketchum, es la ganadora!!!"

--------- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -------------

- ·_·U "No me digas que llegaste a odiarme?" dijo Molly

- ^_^U "Nooo!! Para nada, fue solo un rencor del momento, despues que te fuiste solo pasaron un par de dias en que estaba enojada, pero ya despues lo olvide, despues de todo una lider debe aceptar todo, incluso las derrotas. Soy una profesional y por lo tanto debo aceptar esto como venga. Despues que nos volvimos a encontrar en Ciudad Canolly me alegro mucho verte y al ver que derrotaste a Elena, me dieron muchisimas ganas de poder volverte a enfrentar algun dia. Pero a decir verdad, y aquí te doy un consejo, te encontraba aun muy limitada en tus capacidades. Esperaba que algun dia nos volvieramos a enfrentar, pero en un duelo que realmente refleje que amba hemos progresado. Y si ahora me pides que tengamos un duelo, lo acepto con gusto porque creo que ya no eres una principante, ya debes saber lo que haces, y tienes conocimientos ya mas avanzados sobre los pokemon." Respondio Mary Kate

- "Gracias ^_^ entonces que te parece si hacemos un duelo con 1 solo pokemon?" propuso la pelirroja

- "Perfecto!! Es lo que se acostumbra en batallas de entrenamiento. Vamos a ver quien se rinde primero!!" acepto la lider

- "Entonces ya esta decidido!!" dijo Molly

Ambas chicas fueron a buscar un claro en medio de los arboles tropicales para poder tener su batalla, hasta que lo encuentran.

- "Te parece si luchamos aquí?" pregunta Mary Kate

- ^_^ "Por mi esta bien" responde la pelirroja

- "Muy bien, entonces comenzemos!!"

- "Vamos!! Aquí voy!!"

Molly observa el ambiente a su alrededor, se toma algunos segundos,  toma su primera pokebola y la lanza...

- "Dolphine!! Yo te elijo!!!"

El gracioso delfin aparece en el campo de batalla, en el agua de la orilla del rio que ha acompañado a nuestras amigas desde que tomaron este camino. Asi tendria mas ventaja en el agua, principalmente aumentaria su velocidad y sus ataques.

- ^_^ "Dooolphhh"

Mary Kate toma su primera pokebola...

- "Wow... esto sera dificil, pero aquí voy, Vulpix, ve!!!"

El pokemon zorro aparece

- "Vuuuul"

- "Estoy segura que no enviaste a Vulpix para nada, cualquier novato sabe que un pokemon de fuego no tiene oportunidad contra uno de agua de su mismo nivel o superior, y menos aun si esta en un ambiente que no le favorece, sin embargo tu lo hiciste, asi que apuesto que tienes algun ataque o estrategia preparada especialmente para ocasiones como esta" dijo Molly, como disfrutando el momento de tener una pelea

- "Aja!! Con que ya te habias dado cuenta eh? Bueno, si es asi pues entonces intenta derrotarme"

- "De acuerdo!! ^_^ Dolphine, chorro de agua!!"

- "Doolphhh blu blu blu blu blu blu......"

El chorro de agua iba directamente hacia Vulpix, pero Mary Kate se lo toma con calma...

- "Vulpix, doble equipo!!"

- "Vul vul vuuuuuuuul..."

Una medialuna de vulpixs aparecen, el chorro de agua hace desaparecer solo a uno

- "Mientras esas ilusiones esten ahí, sera dificil deshacerme de ellas. La velocidad de tu Vulpix es unica, pero mi Dolphine es superior en un ambiente que le favorece. Dolphine, agilidad!!"

La velocidad de Dolphine se incrementa muchisimo, superando a la de Vulpix. La concentracion entre el pokemon delfin y Molly fue tan grande, que el pecho de Molly brillo otra vez.....

Mary Kate se sorprende.....

- o_O!!! "Que... que es eso??? Porque el pecho de Molly brilla?" exclamo Mary Kate, asombrada

Dolphine es superior a Vulpix en velocidad, y ademas Molly puede "ver" los "pestañeos" de cada movimiento de Vulpix que hacen aparecer como si fueran muchos de ellos, pudiendo distinguir cual es el Vulpix verdadero...

- "Dolphine!! Ataca a vulpix que esta al extremo derecho!!!"

- "Doooolphhh!!!"

Dolphine obedece y PAAFFFF

Vulpix es golpeado

- "Vulpix!!!" exclama la lider de fuego

Molly intenta ponerse en ventaja.....

- "Dolphine, rayo burbuja!!!"

- "Esto no puede estar pasando!! Pondre en practica mi plan ahora mismo!! Vulpix, esa excavar!!" ordena Mary Kate a duras penas....

Vulpix se entierra.....

En la batalla que tuvieron en ciudad Candela, Mary Kate intento usar la misma estrategia, pero el Digglett de Molly echo por el suelo todo eso con un ataque de magnitud, pero esta vez era Dolphine quien peleaba contra Vulpix, y por lo tanto... al no poder contraatacar la excavacion, Molly comete un error, pequeño, pero como mary kate es implacable y no deja pasar ni una a sus rivales, no se le pueden dar esas ventajas, ya que aprovecha esos errores y los vuelve en su contra....

- "Rayos, tal vez un ataque de surf funcione Dolphine!!"

- "Dooollpphhh"

Dolphine intenta el ataque de surf pero falla........ Mary Kate aprovecha esto de inmediato...

- "Cometiste un error y lo lamentaras Molly, Vulpix, ataca desde abajo!!"

Un rastro de tierra avanza hacia el rio, el agua salpica para todos lados y Vulpix, todo mojado, golpea a Dolphine con una fuerte embestida. PAAAFFF!!!!

- "Oh no!! Dolphine!!!"

Y no solo eso….. la excavacion de Vulpix hixo que el agua se desviara por ese agujero, haciendo que el nivel de agua bajara y dejando a Dolphine sin su principal ventaja.....

- "Esta fuera del agua!!! Vulpix!!! Ataque sutil!!!" ordena Mary Kate

- "Vuuuuul!!!"

Vulpix ataca con multiples estrellas... PAF PAF PAF!!!

….y finalmente Dolphine queda K.O.

- X_X "Dooollphh"

Molly se rinde en este round…..

- "Dolphine!!! Estas bien?.... pobrecito, disculpame por favor, cometi un error y por mi culpa fallamos. Toma un buen descanso, regresa" dijo Molly, acariciando a su pokemon y llamandolo a su pokebola.

- "Que te parecio eso, eh, Molly?" dijo Mary Kate

- "Cometi el error de atacar durante tu excavacion, y no me diste oportunidad...." dijo Molly, aceptando su derrota

- "Asi es ^_^U y ya estamos a mano, ji ji ji" dijo Mary Kate, sacandose por fin esa "espina" clavada XD

- ^_^U "Si... bueno... asi es. Pense que me habia vuelto fuerte pero me equivoque... no pude ganarte con algo tan basico como es empezar con la ventaja por el tipo... creo que tendre que entrenar mas y ya se que errores no debo cometer. Las estrategias son importantes tambien" concluyo la pelirroja

- "Asi es, que bueno que aprendas cada dia mas. Se nota que te has vuelto mas madura. Pero hay algo que me inquieta........" agrego Mary Kate

- "Que cosa?"

- "Tu pecho brillo por unos momentos, y coincidio justo en el mismo momento cuando parecias tener la ventaja, cuando mi Vulpix se vio en serios problemas cuando Dolphine supero su velocidad y luego lo ataco" dijo Mary Kate, recordando aquel momento

Molly se sintio algo incomoda....

- U_U "Ah si... ya veo, con que es eso... bueno te lo explicare...." dijo Molly, resignada a contarle a Mary Kate una historia larga que ni ella misma sabe muy bien de que se trata......

Molly comenzo su relato, comenzando por los extraños sueños premonitorios que tuvo al llegar a ciudad Manzana hace tiempo atrás, luego lo de Andrew y todas las situaciones dificiles que ha tenido que pasar hasta ahora......

******************************************************************

Mientras tanto.......

- "Dime, doctor, como RAYOS va mi creacion!!!" dice el calvo malvado

- "Señor, no se preocupe, la fase 2 ha comenzado. El proceso de sedado ha finalizado, la chica ya no puede pensar por si misma, esta completamente bajo nuestro control"

- "Perfecto!! Comienzen la fase de fusion ahora mismo!!" dice el calvo, con una enfermante expectacion

- "(Glup...) "- traga saliva  - " esta seguro, señor? Si bien, podria considerarse cientificamente innovador, es altamente peligroso. No sabemos que puede resultar...." dijo el medico a cargo...

- "Acaso quieres que te mate??? Dije que COMIENZE LA FASE DE FUSION, A-HO-RA!!!!!" dijo el malvado de cabeza rapada...

El medico a cargo miro a su equipo de ayudantes. Cientificos de todas las areas estaban presentes ante este "evento" tan esperado para el cabeza rapada. Pero en ellos se notaba la decepcion y el arrepentimiento de estar participando en este desquiciado proyecto.

Miro a su ayudante principal y le hizo un gesto...

- "En verdad.... (glup), seguiremos con esto?"

- U_U "Hazlo..." le dijo el jefe...

El primer ayudante se acerco a una maquina, y jalo una palanca...

- "(Por fin, se ha puesta en practica de mi mas ambicioso proyecto... no pasara demasiado tiempo hasta que vea mi creacion hecha realidad, JA JA JA...!!!)" pensaba el calvo, con regocijo

El primer ayudante termino de jalar la palanca. Y de inmediato casi todos los tubos y cables que estaban atachados a casi la totalidad del cuerpo de la joven que ya estaba completamente dormida, se apartan de ella. Solo 7 tubos permanecen en su lugar, 2 a cada lado de la cabeza, 2 en los brazos, 2 en las piernas y otro cubriendo la boca.

La joven completamente desnuda, la hacen ingresar a una camara de vidrio llena de un fluido extraño color celeste y transparente....

Un contador comienza a avanzar mostrando el mensaje "0% completado.... 1% completado, 2% completado.... etc"...

... la amenaza comienza a hacerse realidad......

*****************************************************************

Y mientras tanto..... en pueblo Paleta...

Tracey leia unos boletines que le acababan de llegar por e-mail a su laboratorio. El jubilado Doctor Oak se acerca con unas hojas que recien acababa de imprimir.

- "Alguna novedad, Tracey?" pregunta Oak.

- "Estoy estudiando este boletin que me acaba de llegar. La verdad me intriga mucho el caso de las esporas infecciosas provocadas por pokemon supuestamente comunes y corrientes, que aparecieron cerca de Ciudad Caña Dorada" responde el joven investigador

- "Ya veo... mira, quiero que veas esto" le dice el Doctor Oak, dejando los papeles al lado de Tracey.

Tracey toma la primera hoja y los lee....

- "No es posible!!...  si es como dice este informe... entonces es posible que no solo los pokemon de ese lugar sean los que generan las esporas.... es posible que haya mas... pero... sin embargo!!! Doctor Oak.... según los reportes del boletin, el primer foco de infeccion fue en Caña Dorada... recuerda ese lugar??? Usted cree que......" concluyo Tracey, preocupado

- "No quiero adelantar nada.... pero es como para preocuparse Tracey, se supone que ese lugar fue clausurado por la Comandante Jenny de ese entonces, todo el lugar fue confiscado por la CCM (Concejo Cientifico Mundial) y... el... esta en la carcel, fue condenado a la carcel y estaria muchos años, solo han pasado 10 años........... no!! Imposible..... olvidemoslo... no puede ser que este libre, sencillamente imposible. Yo mismo me he preocupado por saber el estado de ese antiguo colega mio, y el reporte del Alcaide indica que ha permanecido ahí durante los ultimos 10 años" dijo el Doctor Oak

- "Esperemos que sea asi... pero por si acaso, seguire con esta investigacion, y monitoreare los focos de infeccion... hay algo que me preocupa" dice Tracey... observando...

... observando en el escritorio una foto de el, junto a Ash, Misty, Brock y.......... Molly con uniforme de escuela.

*****************************************************************

Y ahora la atencion se centra en el punto de preocupacion de los investigadores de pueblo Paleta......

"Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Caña Dorada – Division Personas" puede leerse en un letrero de entrada al moderno y enorme centro medico...

- "Aun sigue ahí?" pregunta un medico...

- "Ha estado ahí durante dias... apenas si ha comido y dormido, pero siempre a su lado" dice una enfermera Joy.

La enfermera Joy mira con compasion al joven muchacho de cabello celeste. Ha permanecido ahí durante mas de una semana, apenas si se ha movido del hospital solo para comer, estirar algo las piernas. Y duerme en los pasillos del centro medico pokemon, pero a veces termina tan cansado de tanto cuidar a su padre, que frecuentemente se queda dormido en la cama donde Jubei Yamada se bate entre la vida y la muerte, producto de la severa enfermedad.

- "Joven Max? Muchacho... mejor recuestate en ese sofa del pasillo, creeme que es mucho mas comodo que si te apoyas en esta cama" le dice el medico, dandole una palmada en el hombro

- "Eh? Esta bien doctor... digame, mi padre como sigue? Ayer le hicieron nuevos examenes, verdad?" pregunto Max

- "Te dire la verdad " – dijo el doctor, poniendose muy serio – " esta muy mal, pero ahora esta estable. Sin embargo cada vez cada vez que esta maquina de monitoreo indique que le viene una crisis cardio-respiratoria debido a su enfermedad, su condicion empeorara aun mas. Esta enfermedad es tan fulminante que cada momento de crisis, provoca serias lesiones a su ya agravado estado.... las posibilidades de sobrevivir son solo de un 10%. Se nos ha dicho que una joven con un tipo de sangre muy extraña se ha ofrecido como donante, eso lo ayudaria mucho, pero es tanta la gente que repentinamente se ha enfermado, y ademas aun no nos mandan el antidoto... solo espero que no tarden demasiado, en verdad espero que no tarden mucho, ya que no nos queda nada de tiempo. El antidoto viene desde una pequeña ciudad, pero esta queda en Ak-Mur, un territorio muy lejos de aquí, y es por eso que han tardado tanto"

Al nombrar la palabra Ak-Mur, a Max se le acelero un poco el corazon... y mirando hacia el cielo penso...

- "(Molly... deseo que estes bien y que no te pase nada. Confio en que Machoke te cuidara muy bien)"

Sin embargo... sus pensamientos de buenos deseos fueron interrumpidos por la alarma de monitoreo conectada al padre de Max, una intermitente señal de "WARNING!!!!" parpadeaba!!!

- "Oh, no!! Doctor!! Que pasa?¿??"

- "Tranquilizate, joven Max, por favor, espera en el pasillo. No dejaremos que muera. Enfermera Joy!! Rapido!!!"

La enfermera Joy rapidamente trajo unas jeringas y medicamentos para tratar de sacar de la crisis al señor Jubei... debian mantenerlo estable al menos hasta que llegara el antidoto, que sin saberlo, provenia de Molly......

***********************************************************

Molly termina su relato a Mary Kate...

- ".....Y eso es lo que paso. Max se ha ido a cuidad a su papá, y aunque lo extraño mucho, por supuesto que entiendo que su familia esta primero. Ademas yo haria lo mismo si a alguien querido por mi le pasara algo malo" dijo la pelirroja

- "Ya veo... y en verdad te creo, ya que lo hiciste por Kazumi." Dijo Mary Kate

- "Kazumi... U_U mi gran amiga, mi amiga de toda la vida.... que Dios no permita que le pase nada, espero que se encuentre bien"

- "Te aseguro que si ~_^ ella esta bien gracias a que le donaste parte de tu sangre. Ademas servira para hacer un antidoto para otras personas que se enfermen"

- "Si.... pero sabes? No me siento gran cosa por haber hecho eso... me siento un poco mal. Es decir, Kazumi esta enferma por causa de mis caprichos de venir hasta aquí, Y Max esta sufriendo mucho porque su papá esta enfermo..." dijo Molly, como volviendo a ponerse un poco como la antigua Molly, llorona e insegura.....

- "Pero que estas diciendo?? NO ES tu culpa, me oyes? NO ES TU CULPA, no te sientas mal por eso... a pesar que estan cada uno separados, en sus corazones siguen juntos, sufriendo y preocupandose los unos a otros, eso significa que son grandes amigos cuyos lazos estan a toda prueba. Y a decir verdad, no digas que a ti te ha tocado la parte facil, que crees que solo andas paseando y capturando pokemon, ya que todas esas interrogantes sin respuesta que te ha dicho ese hombre llamado Andrew, ese misterio oculto que hay detrás de todo ese, y que tengas que resolverlo tu, y sin tener ninguna pista, sin saber a que te enfrentaras, es ya una carga bastante pesada. Y no me digas que no!!" le dijo Mary Kate, dandole animos

Molly comprendio, y de inmediato dejo su tristeza de lado...

- ^_^ "Tienes razon!! He prometido volverme fuerte y no pienso renunciar. Es muy temprano para renunciar!! Tengo amigos valiosos que me estan esperando, y ademas te tengo a ti, que tambien eres una de mis mejores amigas, junto con Kazumi y Max. Debo seguir luchando por todos ustedes y los que confian en mi" repuso la pelirroja, volviendo a ser la nueva Molly, fuerte y decidida.

- "Claro que si!! ^_^ y ademas tus pokemon te quieren mucho. Y pude comprenderlo ahora que luchaste nuevamente contra mi"

- "Si... bueno... ^_^U claro que esta vez me derrotaste. Pero en fin." rspondio Molly, sin dramatizar por nada

Mary Kate repaso lo que Molly le habia contado, y en particular lo del brillo en su pecho... y finalmente pudo imaginarse algo, algunas suposiciones.

Molly agrega

- "Gracias a mis pokemon, que siempre dan lo mejor de si, es que he podido llegar hasta aquí. Pero aun fata mucho camino, asi que debo esforzarme aun mas"

- "Asi es... y ahora entiendo tu fuerza. Creo que siempre pasa eso del brillo en tu pecho cuando estas peleando codo a todo con tus pokemon. No se que es lo que te pasa, ni tu misma debes saberlo, pero creo que siempre ocurre en los momentos criticos en las batallas" dijo Mary Kate, recordando el momento justo cuando Dolphine sobrepasa a la velocidad de Vulpix.

- "Que? A que te refieres?"

- "Me refiero a que te recomiendo que estreches mas los lazos de amistad con tus pokemon..... en verdad no tengo idea si esa es la causa, pero sea cual sea el motivo, se ve que en ti funciona perfectamente." concluyo la lider de cabellos café.

Molly recordo las palabras de Andrew

"(Tienes que abrir tu mente y dejar que tu y tus pokemon sean uno solo. Cuando se logra un alto grado de sincronizacion, se pueden hacer cosas sorprendentes)"

- "(Ya veo.... al fin una pista..... quizas Mary Kate tiene razon)" penso Molly

- "Y dime, que haras ahora?"

- "Bueno, estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste, y es posible que por ahí logre comprender algunas cosas. Pero ahora lo que necesito es otra batalla, pero con otro entrenador. Necesito suficientes medallas para poder llegar al proximo gimnasio" responde la pelirroja

- ·_·U "Otra batalla? Tan pronto? No deberias descansar?" dijo Mary Kate, algo asombrada

- "Bueno, si, pero no usare a Dolphine esta vez, sino a un pokemon diferente. Ademas quiero probar algo.... que quizas resulte"

Mary Kate no comprendio mucho, pero decidio apoyar a Molly.

- "Bueno, se ve que tienes muchas energias. Creo que por alla hay un camino por donde hay algunos entrenadores luchando."

- "Entonces que estamos esperando!! Tal vez haya alguien que quiera luchar conmigo" dice Molly, caminando ya hacia aquel lugar....

****************************************************************

Luego de caminar, las 2 chicas llegan hasta un camino en donde se podia ver que habian algunos entrenadores de diferentes edades, y habia un pequeño grupo de unas 10 personas observando a otros 2 que estaban por terminar una batalla pokemon....

Las muchachas, sin animo de pelear inmediatamente, sino solo con curiosidad por observar la pelea, se acercan.

Uno de ellos tenia la delantera.

- "Ja ja ja!!! Te rindes ahora???  Enano??"

- "Grrr!! No!!! Yo... yo tengo que vencerte!!"

El primer muchacho era algo abusador con el mas pequeño. No digamos que era una mala persona, pero lo persuadio para que apostara todas sus medallas y ahora estaba a punto de ganarle.

- "Vaya!! Pobre enano... bueno si crees que podras pues atacame"

Los otros muchachos, incluidas Molly y Mary Kate, observaban la batalla..

"Ese chico grandote es un abusador, se ve fuerte, pero engaño para que el pequeño apostara todas sus medallas y asi tener una victoria muy facil" decia alguien

"Quisiera que ganara el pequeño" decia otro

- "Ese chico no se puede decir que es un gran entrenador" dijo Mary Kate

- "Para nada, engañar a alguien porque esta avido de victorias a costa de cualquier cosa, no es de lo mejor: Pero ese chico no es tan pequeño tampoco, al parecer se dejo engañar muy facilmente" asintio Molly

- "Si, es verdad. Pero lamentablemente de alguna manera tiene que aprender" dijo Mary Kate

El pequeño se decide a atacar

- "Te atacare!! Squirtle, ataca con cabezazo!!!"

- "Squirt!!!!"

- "JA!! Que facil!! Hypno, confusion!!"

- "Hyp-no!!!"

Hypno hace mover su pendulo e incapacita a Squirtle, luego lo levanta por los aires y lo azota contra el suelo.. PAAAFF!!!

Squirtle, queda K.O

- "JA JA JA!!! Excelente!! Gane otra vez!!! Vengan esas medallas!!"

- ;__; "Nooo!! Mis medallas, no por favor!! Me quedare sin medallas!!"

- "Oye!! Acaso ya se te olvido?? Apostaste todas tus medallas, y yo aposte la mia que vale por todas las que tienes. El duelo fue justo!!!"

Al chico no le quedo mas remedio que entregarle todas las medallas que tenia

"Pobre chico, ya no tiene medallas, si se encuentra con un eliminador, este lo expulsara y lo eliminara de los registros de la liga Elite" dijo alguien

- "Muy bien... ya tengo 25 medallas en total. Esto es mas facil de lo que pense... pero quiero mas medallas. Oigan!! Alguien quiere luchar conmigo?"

A decir verdad nadie queria pelear contra el muchacho

- "Que cobardes son!! En verdad nadie quiere pelear?"

Molly tampoco queria pelear, solo se acerco a este grupo porque habian muchas personas reunidas

- "Bah!! No puedo creerlo... nadie quiere pelear!!..... o tal vez haya alguien que si quiera. Tal vez tu... o tu??" dijo señalando a algunas personas

Su dedo continuo apuntando....

- "Tu??.......  o... quizas tu???"

La mirada del muchacho se detuvo, y el dedo apuntaba directamente hacia Molly

La pelirroja como que no entendia demasiado xDDDDD

- "Eh???"

- "A ti te estoy hablando!! Apuesto a que TU quieres pelear" dijo el muchacho, siempre apuntandola

Molly se hacia la loca XDDDDD

- ·_·U "Emmm... me hablas a mi?"

- "Claro que te hablo a ti!!! Pelea conmigo, pareces facil de vencer"

- "Ah bueno.... entonces como soy facil de vencer, ni loca para pelear contigo, Uuuuy que poderoso eres!!!" le dijo Molly, sarcasticamente

- ¬_¬ "No te hagas la graciosa... aunque en algo tienes razon, soy un entrenador muy poderoso"

- "Si, claro que lo eres, me doy cuenta"

- "Ah si!! Vaya!! Al menos tienes sentido comun, reconoces lo poderoso que soy" fanfarroneaba el muchacho

- "Si, eres muy poderoso, acaso no sientes ese olor?? En verdad eres muy "poderoso", hace cuanto que no te bañas??" le respondio Molly, dejandolo en ridiculo XDDD

"Ja ja ja ja!!!!"

"Y se quedo callado!!! Ja ja ja!!!"

"El silencio otorga!! Ja ja ja!!!"

Todos se rien.

No es usual en Molly tener aire sarcastico XDDDDDDD

- "Grrr!!! Maldita, lo lamentaras!! Vamos a pelear, apuesta todo lo que tengas!!"

- "Aaahh no!! Las reglas dicen que quien es desafiado puede aceptar o rechazar la propuesta si no satisface el trato. Y como eres tu quien me esta desafiando, yo digo que solo aceptare tu desafio si apuestas una Medalla Avanzada" respondio Molly

En pedir no hay engaño, dicen..... XDDDDD

"Esa chica no se anda con rodeos"

"Me parece justo, es el quien la esta desafiando"

- "De acuerdo, me parece bien. Tengo una medalla Avanzada, pero tu tambien tienes que apostar la tuya, si es que tienes una, claro!!"

- "Por supuesto que la tengo!! Y tendre la tuya tambien"

- "Ya veo...  ambos necesitamos de la medalla Avanzada del otro. Eso quiere decir que tienes solo una"

- "Si, tengo solo 1, pero tengo otras medallas tambien. Y ya basta de palabrerias!! Te parece si luchamos con 1 solo pokemon?" propuso Molly

- "Uno solo??? Esta bien!! Lo lamentaras. Espeon, yo te elijo!!!"

- "Espeon!!!"

El hermoso Espeon aparece despues de abrirse la pokebola

- "Vaya, tienes un pokemon muy lindo para ser tan antipatico. Ditto, yo te elijo!!

- "Ditto Ditt!!"

El pokemon transformador aparece.

- "Muy bien, Ditto, transformate!!"

Ditto se iba a transformar en Espeon, pero el Espeon del muchacho ya habia iniciado su ataque de embestida.

PAAAFFF!!

Una vez que recibio el golpe, Ditto se transforma

- "Ja!! Que lenta!!"

- "Molly!! Porque elejiste a Ditto? Sus transformaciones son muy lentas" le dijo Mary Kate

- "Lo se!! Pero no me interrumpas ahora!! Ditto, por favor, yo se que tu puedes, atacalo con una embestida tambien!!"

- "Esppp!!!"

Ditt-speon embiste a Espeon.. PAAAFFF

El muchacho decide contratacar

- "Espeon, rayo psiquico!!!"

- "Essppp!!!"

Los ojos de Espeon brillan....

Ditt-speon recibe el ataque, recibiendo daño tambien

Molly, ataca

- "Ditto, rayo siquico tambien!!"

- "Dittspeon!!!"

BLAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM

Espeon recibe directamente el ataque, recibiendo mas daño tambien.

Molly se da cuenta entonces de la situacion

- "(Aja!! Ya veo!! Con que lo que yo pensaba era correcto. Muy bien!!)"

Otra vez... el pecho de Molly comienza a brillar, y el cristal rojo que Espeon tiene en su frente brilla tambien. Aunque esta vez, es lo que Molly esperaba, pero cuando eso ocurre, Molly tiene una vision....

- o_O!! "Que?? Que es lo que estoy viendo?? Ay no!! Esto no lo esperaba....... sera posible???" hablaba Molly para si misma

- "Molly, que te ocurre???" le pregunta Mary Kate, extrañada

- "Na... nada, nada. Ditto, usa vista al futuro!!"

- "Diittesp!!!"

Los ojos de Dittspeon brillan... y no ocurre nada.

El muchacho comienza a desesperarse

- "Rayos!! Debemos evitar eso!! Espeon, rayo de confusion!!"

- "Essspp!!!"

Espeon dirige su rayo hacia Dittospeon, pero Molly se adelanta

- "Ditto, pantalla de luz!!"

Una barrera bloquea el rayo de confusion, dejandolo casi sin efecto

- "Demonios!!, Espeon, embistelo!!"

Espeon trata de embestir a Ditto, sin embargo Molly se adelante nuevamente, dejando en claro que el muchacho no tenia un buen dominio sobre pokemon siquicos, aunque Molly tampoco, pero al menos tiene la experiencia del Abra que Kazumi le dejo

- "Ditto, confusion!!"

Dittospeon paraliza a Espeon, y este sale volando lejos, cayendo unos metros mas alla.

El viento comienza a soplar.....

- "Es la vista al futuro!! Ya viene!!" exclama Molly

Una bola de energia se acerca rapidamente...... la cual va a embestir a Espeon y...

BOOOOOOOOMMMMMM.......

Espeon cae derrotado...

- "He ganado!!!" exclama Molly

Espeon no puede ponerse de pie. Mary Kate se acerca y declara como ganadora a su amiga

- "Evidente, no?? Espeon no puede continuar. Ditto es el ganador!!"

- "Muy bien Ditto!! Estuviste estupendo!!"

- "Diiiittt ^_^ " dice Ditto, volviendo a su forma normal.

- "Muy bien, te he derrotado, asi que exigo tu  medalla"

El muchacho, con malas ganas, le entrega la medalla a Molly

- "Genial!! Ya tengo 2 medallas avanzadas. Ahora ya puedo ir al siguiente gimnasio y enfretar a su lider"

- ¬_¬ "Demonios!! Y tanto que me costo ganarla!!" dice el chico

- "Que descarado eres!! Engañaste a ese chico y ahora yo te gano a ti. Nadie sabe para quien trabaja, verdad?" le dijo Molly

- "Bah!! Dejame en paz, por suerte me quedan medallas aun"

El muchacho se aleja.

Molly se vuelve hacia el niño que perdio todas sus medallas

- ~_^ "Y que esto te sirva de leccion eh? En este juego nadie sabe para quien trabaja, por eso debes cuidarte las espaldas. Yo misma estoy expuesta a que me ganen mis medallas, por eso hay que resguardarse. No creo que siempre gane, de seguro habran algunos entrenadores que me ganen, por eso hay que ser inteligente y no apostar asi como asi... asi que, ten ^_^  con esto al menos ningun eliminador podra echarte del torneo"le dijo Molly al niño, guiñandole un ojo, y entregandole una de sus medallas basicas.

- "De verdad me regalas esta medalla?" le dijo el niño

- "Claro que si!! Es cierto, es solo 1 medalla basica, y tendras que empezar TODO tu viaje nuevamente, pero es un precio minimo con tal que hayas aprendido la leccion, y cuidala, eh? No puedo regalarte mas medallas"

- "Gracias!! Muchas gracias!!"

- ^_^ "De nada"

El niño se aleja del lugar y Mary Kate se acerca a Molly

- "No debiste hacer eso. Se mal acostumbrara asi"

- "Puede ser, pero es que me dio tanta pena ese niñito ^_^U ademas si vuelve a perder asi sus medallas no habra nadie que lo ayude, y ahí si que estara perdido. Si no aprende la leccion ahora, la aprendera mas tarde." Respondio Molly

- "Creo que tienes razon. Y dime, porque usaste a Ditto? Pudiste haber perdido"

- "Es cierto, pero, primero queria darle mas experiencia a mis otros pokemon, sobre todo a Ditto, que esta muy limitado en sus transformaciones" dice la pelirroja...

....Molly recuerda algo acerca de su pokemon.

- "Cuando visite ciudad Manzana, Micky me derroto muy facilmente porque mi Ditto tenia un nivel muy bajo y me dijo que los Ditto realmente experimentados pueden transformarse sin necesidad de volver a su forma original, pasar de un pokemon a otro cuando quiera, y a un nivel muy alto, estos pueden transformarse en cualquier cosa."

- "Ya entiendo, eso escuche yo tambien. Y eso se logra con experiencia. Pero creo que fue por algo mas que lo hiciste" le dijo Mary Kate

- "Te diste cuenta verdad?" le dijo Molly

- "Si, tu pecho volvio a brillar, era como si tu corazon brillara"

- "Entiendo, yo la verdad no se que es todo esto. La verdad quise pelear con Ditto y en desventaja, para probar esto que todos dicen, quize tratar de ver la cercania con mis pokemon, pero la verdad no me di cuenta de nada ni senti  nada, aunque.............."

- "Si??"

- "....... aunque era como si pude sentir lo que mi pokemon trataba de hacer, era como si trabajaramos codo a codo" dijo Molly

- "Ya veo... Molly, en verdad me preocupa esto. Pero si puedes sacarle provecho a esto, practica lo mas que puedas"

- "Si, Mary Kate, ya lo he comenzado a hacer, muchas gracias ^_^"

- "De acuerdo, y supongo que ahora iremos al proximo gimnasio?"

- "Si, según esto, ya tengo las 2 medallas avanzadas, para poder enfrentar al proximo lider de gimnasio"

- "Según este mapa, Pueblo Katana queda a unos 50 Km, llegaremos en unas 5 horas caminando"

- "Muy bien, entonces vamos!!"

Molly y Mary Kate continuan caminando, habiendo realizado ya su ultima parada antes de llegar a Pueblo Katana, en donde Molly desea enfrentar al lider de gimnasio y asi ganar otra medalla. Sin embargo, nuevas interrogantes han surgido en la aventura de hoy. El brillo en el pecho de Molly, no es algo al azar, algo pasa justo en esos momentos. Acaso tendra algo que ver con la amenaza que se aproxima?

Esta y otras interrogantes se revelaran en los proximos capitulos.......

.... ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA.

***************************************************************

La respuesta: Latios y Latias!!

***************************************************************

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Holas!! ^^ he vuelto. Creian que habia dejado olvidado el fanfic? Pues no!! Aquí vengo con algunos capitulos nuevos. Tengo que celebrar el hecho que me haya encontrado en persona con mi buen amigo DHB!!! Y en parte es porque gracias a que estuvimos hablando casi toda una tarde sobre fanfics xDDDDDD, junto con Mint ^^ (si!! Otra persona amiga de UA) pues no hubiera subido capitulos nuevos XDDDD.

Que les parece la historia? Ojala les guste. Fui un poco mas explicito en la "amenaza" que ya se acerca.... les prometo que las consecuencias de esto son bastante oscuras XDDD

Proximo capitulo:  Desde el cielo hasta el suelo


	32. Desde el cielo hasta el suelo

En el capitulo anterior, Molly se enfrenta con un retador y deciden apostar ambos su Medalla Avanzada, para asi tener 2 de ellas y asi poder enfrentar al segundo lider de gimnasio de Pueblo Katana. Molly gana la apuesta y consigue la medalla, pero ademas de eso, intenta por primera vez averiguar que significa el brillo en su pecho cada vez que una intensa batalla se lleva a cabo. No logra averiguarlo, pero al menos si puede experimentar algunos sentimientos, que le son familiares.

Cuando deciden reanudar su viaje, se dan cuenta que falta muy poco para llegar a Pueblo Katana, que sera su siguiente parada, para enfrentar al segundo lider de gimnasio.

CAPITULO 32 (7): Desde el cielo hasta el suelo!!

La pregunta de hoy: Una calavera...... en su cabeza..... XD

Molly y Mary Kate llegan finalmente al Pueblo Katana...

"Click. Pueblo Katana. La ciudad antigua. Esta ciudad es una de las primeras en ser fundadas en el territorio Ak-Mur. La fecha de su fundacion es de hace 1700 años, en donde pokemon legendarios habitaban junto a los humanos. Todos los servicios estan disponibles, pero se pide a los visitantes que cuiden los clasicos edificios, ya que son antiquisimos. El gimnasio pokemon esta disponible. Su lider, Gabriel, otorga la medalla Aerodinamica a quien logre vencerlo"

- "Gabriel, con que el es el líder de este gimnasio. Muy bien, iremos al centro pokemon antes de enfrentarlo" dijo Molly, planificando desde ya la batalla

- "Eso esta muy bien. El viaje ha sido muy largo y debemos descansar un poco" agrego Mary Kate

Ambas muchachas deciden internarse en la ciudad para conocerla mejor, ya que era muy atractiva y muy agradable para disfrutar.

A medida que avanzaban, notaban lo antiguo de las construcciones.

- "La arquitectura de esta ciudad es muy antigua. Cuando el pokedex dijo que su antigüedad era de 1700 años, pense que estaba exagerando, pero en verdad veo que no bromeba, en verdad es muy antiguo." observó Mary Kate

- "Pues claro!! Que creian? Nuestra ciudad es muy bonita por eso y nos sentimos orgullosos, asi que NO LA ESTROPEEN!!!" dijo una niña pequeña, regañando a las 2 chicas

- U "Disculpa, pequeña, pero solo estamos observando lo hermosa de las contrucciones, por lo antiguas que son" respondio Molly

- "Pues mas les vale!!" dijo la pequeña

La pequeña era como de unos 7 años...

- "Esta bien, Ronda, no incomodes a los visitantes" dijo un hombre muy anciano, de unos ochenta años, sonriendo y de aspecto amigable y muy sereno, caminando eso si muy lentamente ayudándose con su bastón.

- "Abuelito!! " dijo la pequeña, corriendo hacia el para darle la mano

La niña siempre caminaba de la mano junto a su abuelo, para ayudarle a moverse, ya que el anciano en realidad era bastante.... viejo U XDDDD

- "Disculpen a mi nieta, Ronda, es pequeña pero desde ya es muy orgullosa por su ciudad. Los habitantes aquí quieren mucho este lugar" dijo el anciano

- "No se preocupe, en realidad no nos estaba molestando para nada" responde Mary Kate

- "Asi es, señor. No te preocupes pequeña   no haciamos nada malo, sino admirando tu hermosa ciudad" dice Molly, encuclillandose y giñandole un ojo a la niña

- !!! "En verdad les gusta??? Vayamos a dar un paseo entonces para que la conozcan!!" dice la pequeña, muy entusiasta al advertir que ambas muchachas se sentian atraidas por la ciudad

- "Bueno, bueno... pero... es que nosotras tenemos que ir primero al centro pokemon y luego al gimnasio para tener una batalla con el gimnasio" le dice Molly

- "Ya veo, asi que eres una retadora??" le pregunta el anciano

- "Si, y usted como se dio cuenta?"

- "Pues porque yo soy el lider del gimnasio, jo jo jo jo..." dijo el anciano, riendose

- "Que??? Es usted??"

- "Asi es!! Mi nombre es Gabriel"

- "Ya veo... mucho gusto, yo soy Molly Ketchum, de pueblo Paleta, y ella es una de mis mejores amigas, Mary Kate"

- "Mucho gusto, colega " dice Mary Kate, haciendo una reverencia, inclinandose

- "Colega? Acaso eres lider de gimnasio tambien?" pregunta asombrado, Gabriel.

- "Asi es... soy la lider de gimnasio de Ciudad Candela, en el territorio Sky, aunque ahora deje cerrado el gimnasio"

- "Y porque hiciste eso? Un lider debe ser responsable. Debes tener una buena excusa, no es asi?"

- U "Ji ji ji... pues si... oi que en la isla Magenta existe un pokemon legendario, que se dice de el que si alguien lo ve, le sera revelado un secreto increible"

- "Un secreto? Y sabes de que se trata? O al menos has investigado algo? O solo lo oiste?"

- "Pues, no, supe que es un lindo pokemon de fuego!!! !!! Wiiiiiii ¡!! " dijo Mary Kate, con los ojos brillantes

PAAAAFFFFFFF XDDDD

El anciano se cayo (y bastante feo XDD)

- ··U "Abuelito!! Estas bien???" dice la pequeña Ronda, ayudando a ponerse de pie a su abuelo XD

- "Auch!! Aaauuchhh... mi pobre espalda"

Para el anciano eso fue una tonteria XDDDDDDDD

- U "Bueno, cuando yo era joven era igual, asi que no te detendre. Despues de todo, el punto debil de todos los lideres de gimnasio, es que tienen que estar siempre en su ciudad, y no pueden tener a veces la misma experiencia de los entrenadores que recorren el mundo. Te felicito fue una decisión quizas arriesgada pero muy valida" le dijo Gabriel.

- "Bueno, ... este... señor, le importaria si voy mientras tanto al centro pokemon?" pregunta Molly

- "Bueno, Molly.... lo siento. Como comprenderas, ya estoy muy viejo, y el medico me recomendo que solo hiciera ejercicio durante las mañanas. Las batallas pokemon requieren toda mi concentracion y energias y es por eso que solo puedo aceptar retos durante la mañana. Es la unica condicion que le pongo a los entrenadores que vienen aquí. Disculpame, si? " dijo el anciano lider de gimnasio

- "Ya veo... pero no hay problema." Responde Molly

- "Pero no te preocupes, seran nuestras invitadas hasta mañana y entonces podras tener una batalla conmigo. Y por supuesto las invitare a almorzar. Que me dicen?" les ofrecio el anciano

- "Es perfecto!! en ese caso ire al centro pokemon y luego recorreremos el pueblo" dijo Molly, corriendo en direccion al centro

El anciano se queda con su nieta y con Mary Kate, viendo como Molly se aleja.

- "Esa amiga tuya... es muy misteriosa, no es asi?"

- "Que? A que se refiere?" pregunta Mary Kate

- "Esa joven esconde mas potencial que el que aparenta, me pregunto hasta donde puede llegar"

- "Se que Molly es una chica con cualidades unicas, pero sin importar lo que esconda, es una gran persona y de buenos sentimientos." responde la chica de cabello marron

- "Entiendo, pero es algo extraña, tiene una cara de niña pequeña, pero es una mujer grande... al parecer tiene muchas energias." continua el anciano

- "Molly quiere superarse, quiere volverse fuerte y va por el camino correcto, aunque es muy inocente, es una de las personas mas sanas que conozco. Cuando la conoci, su aspecto de adolescente la traicionaba mucho, tanto que ni siquiera aparentaba los 17 años que tenia entonces, incluso mas parecia una niña pequeña. De hecho, su aspecto de niña me traiciono a mi tambien, la subestime y termino gananme en un duelo oficial de gimnasio. Pero ahora ha madurado mucho, se ha vuelto mas responsable y mejor entrenadora, aunque aun conserva la inocencia que la caracteriza" comenta Mary Kate

- "Ya veo... y esa inocencia sera mejor que no la pierda nunca... o al menos el tiempo suficiente... lo suficiente como para que la leyenda se cumpla..." dice el anciano, pero mas bien para si pero en voz alta

- "Que??? A que se refiere??" pregunta sorprendida Mary Kate

- "Que?? Este.... no... bueno... no es nada, es solo que presenti algo extraño cuando las vi llegar. Pero bueno.... es algo que ya les mostrare" responde el anciano

Mary Kate no entendio nada. ¿Acaso el anciano tambien tiene algo que ver con "el futuro" de Molly?

Y a proposito, nuestra pelirroja amiga regresa del centro pokemon.

- "Ya estoy aquí. La enfermera Joy tendra listos a mis pokemon dentro de 1 hora"

- "Que bien!! Es tiempo suficiente para que vayamos a mi casa a disfrutar de un delicioso almuerzo" propone el anciano

- "Si gracias!!" dicen ambas chicas

- "Vamos abuelito!! Tengo hambre. Y despues de comer iremos a que conozcan la ciudad!!! " dice la pequeña Ronda, con una sonrisa que delataba su alegria por encontrar a 2 "turistas" que les agradaba la ciudad

- "Por supuesto que si, pequeña" responde Molly, devolviendole la sonrisa

- "Nos enseñaras tu ciudad verdad? Queremos conocer lo mas que podamos" le dice Mary Kate, giñandole un ojo a la pequeña Ronda

- "Siiii!! Ya veran, mi ciudad es muy bonita"

Las dos chicas, la niña y el anciano terminan de almorzar y luego de ello, deciden recorrer la ciudad.

Ronda iba muy animada mostrandoles cada rincon de la ciudad, y Molly y Mary Kate la escuchaban atentamente a cada cosa que ella decia. Mientras tanto el anciano se quedaba un poco mas atrás, disfrutando de cómo la pequeña le ponia cada vez mas entusiasmo al enseñarles la ciudad.

Ya habian recorrido muchos edificios, cuando en eso la pequeña se sienta en una banca de un parque....

- "Ay... estoy cansada. Abuelito, que mas podemos enseñarles?" pregunta Ronda al anciano

- "Vamos al templo milenario, nos falta ese lugar" dice el anciano

- "AAAyyyy nooo!!! TT no abuelito!! No vayamos ahí!! Hay fantasmas!!!"

- o.OUUU "Fa... fa.... fa.... fantasmas!!!??????" exclama Molly, con la voz temblante XD

- ¬¬U "Bahh... pense que te habias vuelto fuerto, pero parece que aun te falta" dice Mary Kate, con cara de fastidio

- "Pues claro que me he vuelto fuerte!!! No faltaba mas!!!" exclama Molly, con la vena hinchada y dando pasos que hacian temblar todo el lugar a medida que avanzaba XDDD

BANNNGGG

BAAANNGG

BAANNGGG

Ya en el templo.......

- U "Esteeeeee... podriamos reconsiderarlo?" dice Molly, comenzando a temblar otra vez XDDD

PAAAAFFF

El anciano Gabriel y Mary Kate se caen XDDD

- "Aaayyy mi espalda, ya estoy muy viejo, oye niña no me hagas dar estos trotes"

- "Ya Molly!!! No seas payasa y entremos!!!" dice Mary Kate, tomandola de la mano de una buena vez y haciendo que pasara la reja del templo

- "Nuuuuu!!! TT me da miedo!!! Buaaahh" chillaba Molly moviendo los brazos para todos lados.

A veces es bueno algo de humor XD

Las personas cruzan la reja y llegan a un patio lleno de arboles de gran altura, un camino de piedra atraviesa el patio a lo largo, de por lo menos unos 500 metros, cuando finalmente llegan al fin del camino, los espera una torre alta, cuya entrada tiene la puerta cerrada y con una gran roca con una trizadura justamente en medio que la dividia en dos de arriba abajo.

A cada lado de la trizadura habian 2 simbolos extraños.........

- "Y bien? Que les parece?" dice el anciano, esperando algun tipo de respuesta

- "Es... muy misterioso este templo, si... pero,.... que de especial hemos de encontrarle?" pregunta Molly

- "No lo se, Molly... pero, oiga señor Gabriel, acaso intenta decirnos algo?" pregunta Mary Kate

- "Este es el templo de la resurreccion. La fecha de su fundacion tiene una antigüedad de 1700 años" explica el anciano

- "1700 años!!! Es increible!!" exclama Mary Kate

- "Y que significa esa roca partida en 2? Tiene unos simbolos extraños en cada mitad" pregunta Molly

- "No te es familiar esa roca?" pregunta el anciano, mirando a Molly agudamente, mientras uno de sus ojos brilla

- "Que si me es familiar esa roca?"

- "Tiene 2 simbolos en cada mitad. El simbolo de esa mitad significa "Sueños", mientras que ese otro simbolo de la otra mitad, significa "Esfuerzo"... es lo que caracteriza a las 2 fuerzas que casi destruyen el mundo hace ya varios miles de años. Las otras 2 significan "Esperanza" y "Niña" "

- "Sueños......... esfuerzo........ eso suena como............... " piensa la pelirroja

- "Molly, que estas murmurando?" pregunta Mary Kate

- ".... como que....... tienes que esforzarte para lograr que tus sueños se vuelvan realidad, pero.... siempre hay dicultades en medio y .......... EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH??????? No puede ser!!!!!" exclama Molly, asustandose un poco

- "Molly de que hablas???"

- "Jovencita? Acaso tu lo sabes?" pregunta el anciano

Molly recuerda unos sucesos ocurridos hace varios años atrás......

- "Los sueños son......... los deseos de cada persona, los buenos sentimientos....... y el esfuerzo......... es...... aprender a superar las dificultades que se presenten.... oh no!!! Angelitar!!! Devileathar!!!!"

- "Mmmmhhhh... lo sabia.... tu sabes acerca de eso"

- "Señor, no me diga que la fecha de la fundacion de esta ciudad coincide con......" decia Molly

- "Si, jovencita, coincide justo con el momento despues del termino de la batalla de esos 2 pokemon legendarios. La caja sagrada se suponia debio haber estado aquí, pero se dice que un terremoto devasto a esta region y todos desaparecieron, salvo unos pocos sobrevivientes y despues de eso no se supo nunca mas de esos pokemon" dice el anciano

- "No puedo creerlo... jamas me imagine que volveria a.... toparme con algo del origen de esa terrible batalla que tuvimos cuando yo era niña" explica Molly

- "De eso ya me habias hablado, Molly, es increible" diec Mary Kate

- "Tengo que llamar a casa. Debo contarle esto a papa y mama, para que le cuenten a mi tio Tracey y al Doctor Oak" dice Molly

- "Tendrias que ir a mi casa, ahí podras llamar gratis" dijo el anciano

Molly sin embargo... siente que su pecho brilla de nuevo.....

- "Ay no!! Porque siento esto??" piensa la pelirroja, pero al voltear se da cuenta de algo sorprendente nuevamente

Los verdes ojos de Molly observan la puerta.......

- "Yo recuerdo lo que dice esa escritura!! Una amiga de mis padres se los dijo......" decia Molly

La pelirroja recuerda las palabras de Sabrina:

"_Cuando el hombre juegue a ser dios, estos dias volveran. Solo el verdadero poder resolvera la batalla"_

- "Eso es lo que dice una tablilla que fue encontrada en unas antiguas excavaciones. Esa tablilla describe lo que ahí paso....." dice el anciano

- "Tio Tracey investigo sobre eso, y la amiga de mis padres, les explico lo ocurrido según las investigaciones escritas en un antiguo libro..." dice Molly

- "Asi es, en la antigüedad existia un pueblo en el cual........ " comenzo el anciano su relato...

... y Molly comienza a recordar exactamente el mismo relato, de voz de Sabrina.....

(Aclaracion: Toda esta historia, viene de mi fanfic anterior "El encuentro con el destino", en donde Sabrina relata la historia de una civilizacion antigua. Este es el relato que Molly recuerda)

Un flashback de recuerdos, vienen a la memoria de Molly, hace 11 años.....

".....en el cual sus habitantes veneraban a Dios, eran muy pacificos y le hacian ceremonias. Su vida era muy tranquila y normal, para la epoca, aunque su doctrina era muy estricta, como todas las religiones. Sin embargo no todos estaban de acuerdo en que dicha doctrina fuera tan estricta, aunque si bien no existia la maldad, lo que actualmente conocemos como crimen, debido a que era severamente castigado por los ciudadanos, que pensaban que era la mejor manera de satisfacer a su Dios. A pesar de eso, dicho grupo queria que hubiera mas flexibilidad en su forma de vida.

Las opiniones estaban divididas, pero por supuesto los maximos lideres de dicho pueblo estaban de lado de lo tradicional, es decir, de seguir con la doctrina que siempre habian tenido durante siglos. Hasta que finalmente se resolvio que dicha forma de vida no iba a cambiar solo porque habia gente que no estuviera de acuerdo. Durante siglos su pueblo mantenia la disciplina y las cosas no eran demasiado dificiles para sus ciudadanos.

El pueblo lo acepto, despues de todo siempre habian vivido asi, pero el grupo disidente no aceptaba dicha resolucion, asi que decidieron formar una comunidad aparte, dentro de dicho pueblo. Esto provoco el rechazo de la comunidad tradicional, con los cuales se formo una lucha interna al pueblo.

Con la aparicion del grupo disidente, las costumbres comenzaron a decaer, parte de la poblacion se corrompio, se dedicaron a emborracharse, a comportarse mal, a hacer un estropajo de sus vidas, ya no creian en el Dios al que siempre habian venerado, esto logicamente disminuyo la calidad de vida de sus habitantes.

La poblacion original, la tradicional antes de la aparicion del grupo disidente, representaba a su Dios mediante un pokemon que era muy especial, segun estudios realizados recientemente, se indica en los manuscritos que el pokemon era tan docil como un cachorro y hacia que su ternura invadiera a todos. Como todos en el pueblo eran creyentes, el pokemon se rodeo de esa aura positiva que hacia que todos fueran felices. Por esa razon ese pokemon era sagrado, de modo parecido a distintos pokemon que son considerados en la actualidad como sagrados.

Con la aparicion del grupo disidente, ellos tambien quisieron representar a su propia "divinidad" - por asi decirlo - de modo que capturaron a otro pokemon de la misma especie que el que ya existia en el pueblo y lo criaron con ellos. Como su sociedad estaba corrompida, el pokemon se rodeo del mal ambiente y un aura maligna lo invadio.

Las luchas internas generadas por esta disputa terminaron en enfrentamientos que estaban destinados de una vez por todas para acabar con una de las dos sociedades. Desde tiempos antiguos, los pokemon han obedecido a sus entrenadores, asi que la mejor manera de terminar con esta lucha era precisamente con una batalla pokemon.

Los lideres de cada bando enviaron a su pokemon a pelear, pero esta batalla fue una de las mas grandes batallas pokemon en toda la historia, las fuerzas estaban exactamente equilibradas. El grupo disidente queria ganar a como diera lugar la batalla, pero el grupo tradicional tenia plena fe en las capacidades de su pokemon y fe en la sabiduria de su gente.

La batalla se decidio finalmente a favor del grupo tradicional. Los poderes del misterioso pokemon de los tradicionales hicieron desaparecer al pokemon maligno, y el grupo disidente fue expulsado del pueblo, ya que ese era el castigo que ordenaban las leyes tradicionales, teniendo que mudarse a otros territorios. Al pokemon de los tradicionales se le construyo una caja sagrada para que ahi descansara eternamente y siempre se le veneraria, y creian que cada año saldria en la misma fecha para recordar siempre la victoria sobre el grupo disidente que intento manchar sus costumbres.

Desafortunadamente para ellos, no fue asi, puesto que varios años mas tarde la zona fue afectada por un terremoto que devasto la region, solo quedaron unos pocos sobrevivientes pero nunca pudieron encontrar la caja sagrada que cobijaba a su pokemon. Como ya no les quedaba nada en ese lugar, emigraron a otros lugares. Solo dejaron una tablilla para indicar a los futuros caminantes que pasaran por ese lugar, lo que ahi habia acontecido"

- "Significa entonces que esos sobrevivientes fundaron esta ciudad?" dijo Molly

- "Asi es. Ahora ves la importancia de esta ciudad? Y lo dicen tambien los otros 2 simbolos"

Mary Kate, asocia lo que Molly le conto acerca de ella

- "Si me dices que ese señor contra el que luchaste en la liga Sky, habla tanto de la "amenaza", y te dice que tengas fe sin importar lo que pase hasta el final, significa entonces que......." dice la Lider

- "Asi es, la "esperanza" se refiere a que todo el mundo estara con todas sus oraciones pendientes en el resultado de esa batalla final. De ello depende la existencia de la humanidad" dice el anciano

- "La batalla final.......... la esperanza del mundo, pero falta el cuarto simbolo... que es "niña"......... que??????? NIÑA????? Hey!! Un momento, no me digan que.........." exclama Molly

Mary Kate tambien se sorprende

- "Oiga señor!!! No me diga que los antiguos habitantes ya sabian exactamente lo que iba a ocurrir en estos tiempos???? Acaso ellos colocaron ese simbolo de "niña" por Molly????' o.O!!!! " dice Mary Kate, asombrada

- "Ay no!!! Porque tengo que ser YO quien lleve esta responsabilidad?"

- "Se supone que una persona con habilidades especiales se debe a su ingenuidad, y ya veo que es asi" dice el anciano

- "Bueno, supongo que debe ser asi. Andrew ya me lo dijo una vez, que debia confiar pasara lo que pasara" dijo Molly

Molly se convence cada vez mas sobre el destino que le espera, pero aun le queda un largo camino por recorrer.

Aquí Molly despues enfrenta a Gabriel en una batalla de gimnasio, y le gana, etc etc etc..... creo que eso esta de mas xDDDDDDDD

.... ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA.

La respuesta: Latios y Latias!!

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: 

Proximo capitulo:


	33. Aventura en los suburbios

En el capítulo anterior. Molly y Mary Kate finalmente recorren en su totalidad la zona de selva tropical. Sin embargo los agentes Rocket les tienden una trampa y, interviniendo la unidad de GPS del pokedex, hacen que se pierdan y vayan a caer en una trampa situada en un laboratorio secreto oculto en medio de la selva. Tras una emboscada, los rockets atrapan a Molly, sin embargo Mary Kate va a su rescate, y luego de derrotar a varios agentes, Mary Kate ordena a su pokemon más fuerte, Flamember, utilizar un tornado de fuego a máxima potencia, destruyendo el lugar por completo.

Ahora ambas muchachas ya se encuentran en la segunda parte de este viaje: la zona de Islas, que la componen 4 islas: isla Marbella, isla Burbuja, isla Amanecer e isla Caramelo. Nuestras amigas se encuentran a punto de llegar a la primera isla, y donde se seguirán enfrentando a nuevas aventuras...

Capitulo 34 (9): Aventura en los suburbios

La pregunta de hoy: De puro acero!!! enorme!!

Molly y Mary Kate viajan a bordo de un barco que esta a punto de llegar a un muelle temporalmente que se encuentra en la isla Marbella.

Por los alto parlantes del barco se escucha la voz del capitan.

"A los señores pasajeros se les informa que estamos a punto de llegar al muelle de isla Marbella. Favor presenten sus tickets al encargado"

- "Wow!! Que bien!! Estamos por llegar a isla Marbella " dice Molly

- "Es genial, pronto podremos llegar a ciudad Marina. Tienes los tickets?" dice Mary Kate

- "Si, no te preocupes, aquí los tengo"

Un encargado se acerca a ellas

- "Señoritas, a donde se dirigen? Tienen sus tickets?"

- "Vamos a ciudad Marina"

- "Ya veo... pero estos tickets no les sirven, solo tienen el timbre hasta este muelle, tendran que pagar una tarifa extra"

- "Queee??? No podemos ir a ciudad Marina?"

- "Me temo que no, lo siento"

- "Rayos, bueno... Mary Kate, te queda dinero? O tendremos que quedarnos aquí......" pregunta Molly

Pero Mary Kate estaba con una enorme gota...........

- ·· "Mary Kate?? No me digas que..................."

- ··U "Pues....... entonces no te digo........."

PAFFF

Molly, se cae XD

- xX "Nooooooooooooo!!!! Pero.. pero… como seguiremos nuestro viaje???" exclama la pelirroja

- "Ahí va nuestro barco.. buaahhh TT " chilla Molly, viendo al barco alejarse XD

- U "Bueno... tendremos que caminar, sra un gran ejercicio" dijo Mary Kate, rejaladamente y rescandose su cabeza

PAFFF

Molly al suelo otra vez XD

- "Pero que estas diciendo??? Ciudad Marina queda bastante lejos de aquí" reclamo Molly con la vena hinchada, y saltando alrededor de Mary Kate

- "Pues no tenemos mas alternativa, tendremos que caminar y no nos queda ni un centavo...." repuso Mary Kate, sin mas que responder

Molly se tranquiliza, y se resigna

- "Bueno... ni hablar, no saco nada con enojarme... y bien? Alguna idea?" pregunta la pelirroja

- "Pues.... ni idea, ya sabes que no conozco por aqu

- "Es verdad.... y tampoco podemos comprar comida ni alojar en ningun lugar, asi que tendremos que acampar y cuidar la comida enlatada que nos queda" dice Molly, revisando su mochila y sus bolsillos

- "Que te parece si buscamos un lugar para acampar y mañana nos preocupamos que hacer?" sugiere Mary Kate

- "Es buena idea, de cualquier forma no llegaremos hoy a ciudad Marina" acepta Molly

Las muchachas buscan un buen lugar para acampar y pasar la noche. Algo no muy dificil de encontrar considerando la geografia y el clima del lugar: Clima maritimo, con mucho sol durante el dia aunque nublado por las mañanas, cerca de las costas de cada isla, mucha vegetacion de palmeras y el terreno plano, excepto al centro de la isla, donde casi siempre hay alguna montaña o colina. Con una geografia como esta, pudieron encontrar rapidamente un lugar donde acampar, para luego decidir que haran para continuar su viaje.

A la mañana siguiente, las gaviotas sirven de despertador para nuestras amigas. Un amanecer hermoso, cuya caracteristica es el marcado contraste entre la calidez del clima adornado por las palmeras y sobre ellas el cielo gris caracteristico de cada mañana, que solo duraria hasta que el sol decida despertar tambien y el cielo azul aumente la belleza del paisaje.

Mary Kate sale de unica tienda montada por ellas para pasar la noche, ya que la fria madrugada en un lugar asi es imposible de soportar, de modo que decidieron dormir juntas para asi utilizar los sacos de dormir y ropa extra de ambas para mantenerse calientitas y no sentir la baja temperatura de la noche. La joven de cabello castaña se estira y hace algunos ejercicios matinales, de elasticidad mas que otra cosa, y luego de terminar, contempla el lugar...

- "Que lindo lugar... Molly ven a ver el mar, esta delicioso!!"

La pelirroja sale de la tienda, contemplando tambien el paisaje, vestida con un pantalon de franela ancho, ya que aun hacia frio.

- "El mar es muy tranquilo en la mañana bueno.... que te parece si desayunamos algo y decidimos que hacer para continuar nuestro viaje? Sin dinero...... U " propone Molly

- "Me parece bien"

Ambas muchachas desayunan algono muy contundente, ya que le quedaban pocas reservas de comida y no tenian mas dinero para comprar. De modo que necesitaban con urgencia obtener dinero de alguna manera.

- "El pokedex registra cada victoria que los entrenadores obtienen, por lo que se gana algun dinero. Pero solo son algunas monedas, que alcanzaria solo para algo de comida, no es suficiente. Tendremos que ir a algun pueblo que quede cerca de ver si nos conseguimos algun trabajo temporal. Quizas 1 o 2 dias en algun pueblo que encontremos nos sirva para juntar lo suficiente hasta que lleguemos a algun centro pokemon, asi podre pedir algo a mis padres o con las mismas batallas que pueda ganar" opina Molly mientras le da un mordisco a un pedazo de pan.

- "Puede ser, no nos queda otra alternativa, tendremos que aguantarnos asi. Revisa el mapa de tu pokedex, quizas haya algo" responde Mary Kate mientras bebe algo de leche que aun les quedaba

Molly consulta el mapa del pokedex y descubren algo interesante...

"Click... pueblo Bajo. Es un lugar muy pintoresco. Sin embargo no hay mayor información sobre este lugar. Se sabe que no existen servicios básicos en este pueblo y por lo tanto la gente debe ir a ciudad Marina a conseguir lo que necesita. Solo viven de pequeños negocios establecidos. Puedes llegar aquí siguiendo la ruta costera K-54"

- "No estamos muy lejos, y es nuestra unica posibilidad. Terminemos de desayunar y vayamos hacia alla" dice Molly, apurandose en terminar su desayuno

- "De acuerdo, yo ordenare mis cosas y guardare la tienda" dice Mary Kate, poniendose de pie para poner manos a la obra

Las muchachas estan listas para seguir su camino. Las nubes que cubrian el cielo matinal ya se han ido y el sol es ahora quien manda.

Mary Kate esta lista para el viaje y ha cambiado un poco su vestimenta, conservando su look: Una playera blanca con mangas y pantalones anchos, se veia muy fresca y comoda, muy apropiado para el sol reinante y el viento costero.

Molly no solo cambia su vestimenta, sino tambien su look: Una playera amarilla con mangas y unas especies de mallas cortas ajustadas color azul oscuro, similares a los que usa Haruka en la serie original (May en la version americana), y otra vez cambia su peinado, esta vez, para que el viento no moleste tanto a su largo cabello, ha decidido que en vez de usar una cola de plumero, ahora su cabello esta trenzado. El look que ahora luce se parece mas a aquel veraniego que estreno cuando participo en la Liga Sky, para soportar las altas temperaturas.

Finalmente se ponen en marcha, camino hacia aquel pueblo que esperan puedan conseguir algo de dinero.........

Molly y Mary Kate llegan finalmente al pueblo.

Apenas llegaron, se dieron cuenta que era un lugar bastante feo. Se parecia a los suburbios de las grandes ciudades. Gente muy pobre con sus niños a sus espaldas, trabaja para llevar el sustento a sus hogares. Aquella gente, aunque pobre,  parecia honesta. Sin embargo sujetos parados en las esquinas indicaban que no era un buen lugar.

- "Oh oh... escogimos un mal momento para venir aquí......." observa Mary Kate

- "Mary Kate, este lugar me da miedo... mira como nos observan" dice Molly, atemorizada por la forma en que las observan los sujetos en la esquina.

- "Lo se, a mi tambien me da miedo, pero mejor sigamos caminando"

- "La informacion del pokedex esta vez no era correcta, si dice que es un lugar pintoresco quien la escribio nunca debe haber venido para aca" dice Molly

Las chicas continuan caminando cuando en eso otros sujetos parados en las esquinas las llaman

- "Psssst!! Oigan, preciosuras... vengan aquí con pap

- "Uuuyyy... que sujeto mas vulgar, caminemos mas rapido!!" dice Molly a su compañera de viaje

No sirvio de nada que se apresuraran, ya que en la esquina siguiente, 5 sujetos las acorralan.

- "Hasta aquí llegaron, dennos todo el dinero que lleven!!"

-"Ayy!! No!! Este...." murmuraba Molly, muy nerviosa, sin saber que hacer ante una situacion como esta.

Habia decidido volverse fuerte, pero no estaba preparada para esto.

- "Ja!! Y que nos van a roban? Mirennos!! No tenemos nada de dinero, si vamos caminando es porque no tenemos ni una moneda" dice Mary Kate, mas serena y tratando de controlar la situacion

- "Ya!! Dejense de cosas!! Dennos lo que tengan" dijo otro sujeto, sacando un cuchillo, al mismo tiempo en que iba a sujetar a Molly del brazo y colocar la punta del cuchillo en sus costillas, como para perforarle el pulmon.

- "No!!! Por favor!!!" dice Molly, paralizada del miedo e intentando dar un paso atrás

El pecho de Molly vuelve a brillar, y ademas la pokebola de Machoke se abre!!!

El pokemon musculoso sale a defender a Molly

- "Grrrr!!! Ma chok!!!"

El pokemon se vuelve feroz al ver que intentan atacar a Molly. Por nada del mundo dejaria que le pasara algo a ella, para asi cumplir el deseo de Max.

- "Waahh!! Cuidado!!! Ese pokemon les puede pegar!!!" dice otro de los asaltantes

- "Machoke!! No lo hagas, tiene un cuchillo!!"

Molly se sentia protegida por Machoke, pero no podia permitir que su vida corriera peligro, de modo que lo hace regresar a su pokebola.

- "Asi que se creen valientes ¿ ah??" dice un asaltante, amenazandolas

- "Ya!!! Basta!! A ver, a ver... que se creen estas perras? Las vamos a llevar con el jefe a la boca del lobo" dice el sujeto que las vio en la esquina anterior, usando un lenguaje muy vulgar.

La gente veia impotente como los delincuentes hacian de las suyas sin que nadie pusiera orden. Se trataba de una banda de delincuentes que tienen tomado el pueblo, sembrando el miedo por todas partes y haciendo de las suyas, asaltando a la gente. Es por eso que el pueblo no tiene tiendas y se desarrolla por temor a ser atacados por la banda.

Los delincuentes se llevan a Mary Kate y a Molly, disimulando como que las acompañan, pero todos se dan cuenta que en realidad es para asaltarlas y llevarlas a un lugar muy peligroso: La boca del lobo.

Molly y Mary Kate son llevadas por unos callejones hasta llegar a un edificio abandonado: era la boca del lobo.

- "Mary Kate, que iran a hacer con nosotras?" pregunta Molly, aterrada

- "No... no lo se... yo tambien tengo mucho miedo"

Las chicas son conducidas a una habitacion con un olor repugnante, producto del encierro y la falta de aseo .

En el centro hay una vieja mesa, sentado cerca de ahí, un gordo con barba, usando una gruesa camisa y fumando un puro. Una bombilla ilumina el lugar

- "Ohh, pero que tenemos aquí? Un par de perritas que nos van a entretener un rato, jejeje" dijo el gordote, groseramente

- (Aaayyy pero que sujeto tan grosero!!)" piensan ambas chicas

- "Ya pues!! Aprovechemonos de ellas, jejeje, estan muy buenas!!" dijo uno de los sujetos, mirandolas de una manera muy descarada

- "Que se han creido?? Acaso creen que nosotras vamos a dejar que ustedes nos hagan algo??" dijo Molly amenazante, en un arranque de valentia, al ver que el mismo sujeto se le acercaba a ella

- "A ver... que se cree la perra esta?? Que quieres que te matemos despues de aprovecharnos de ti ah???" dijo el sujeto, que aparte de todo, tenia un muy mal aliento a alcohol. Estaba un poco ebrio.

- "Grrr!!!" dijo Molly, en guardia, y comenzando a tomar una pokebola de su cintura...

- "Molly, ten cuidado. Yo te ayudare" dijo Mary Kate tomando la pokebola de su Flyerember

- "Perras malditas, que se creen???" dijo el sujeto, sacando un cuchillo

- "Oye oye!!! Aca mando yo!!! Que te andas creyendo?? Suelta el cuchillo si no quieres que te corte. Yo tengo que probarlas primero" dijo el gordo, no dejando que pasen a llevar su autoridad

Luego, el gordo se dirige a sus rehenes

- "Y en cuanto a ustedes... no vengan nah aquí a hacerse las valientes, o si no se "cocinan" aquí mismo. Mirenlas ah? Se vienen a hacer las valientes" dijo, mientras escupia en el suelo

Molly y Mary Kate estaban aterradas, jamas se habian enfrentado a delincuentes como estos, tan maleducados, groseros, mal olientes y peligrosos.

- "Vamos a hacer una cosa, pa' que sea mas entretenido. Ustedes van a pelear con nosotros... aquí nosotros apostamos, y se gana mucha plata, la gente no tiene idea, jajaja y claro pues, si les robamos a la gente y despues apostamos aquí. Si ganan pueden irse con algo de plata, a ver si son tan valientes pues" dijo el gordo

Molly y Mary Kate se miraron entre si, y cambiaron sus angustiados rostros por alegres rostros XDD

- "Es justo lo que...... " dice Molly

- "... lo que necesitabamos!! genial!!!" termina Mary Kate

Dinero.... era lo que necesitaban y aunque era peligroso, era LA oportunidad para conseguir algo

- "Asi que creen que estan facil, ah?"

- "Bueno, si nosotras ganamos, nos iremos con lo que ganemos y tendran que irse del pueblo, no pueden estarle robando a la gente" dijo Mary Kate

- "JA!!! De donde salieron ustedes? Tssss... ni la policia viene pa' aca. Si pierden las vamos a 'colgar' JA JA JA!!!" dijo el gordo...

Los tipos se llevan a ambas chicas a otro lugar, a un patio que se encuentra detrás de la habitacion mal oliente.

- "A que quieren jugar? Aquí podemos jugar naipes o peleas de pokemon" propuso el gordo

- "No tenemos mas opcion, sera mejor que demos lo mejor de nosotras" dijo Molly

- "No sera problema, estos sujetos deben ser muy malos en batallas pokemon" dijo Mary Kate

Mary Kate da un paso al frente y dice

- "Muy bien, yo soy buena en los naipes, asi que jugare con ustedes"

Mary Kate se va con el gordo a jugar naipes a otro lugar...

- "Y yo soy buena en las batallas pokemon" dice Molly

- "Batallas pokemon? De que esta hablando esta loca?" dijo uno de los delincuentes

- "Batallas pokemon, no? Con cuantos pokemon sera la batalla?" pregunta la pelirroja

Otro delincuente le dice al primero

- "JA!!! Se refiere a las batallas esas que dan por la tele. Tas' loca, aca son peleas de pokemon, se le conocen como peleas ilegales. Aca 2 pokemon pelean solos, y se matan a mordiscos, el que queda vivo gana"

- o.O "Queeeee?? Pelear hasta que mi pokemon se muera??? Noooo!! No lo hare!!!" se resiste Molly

- "Entonces vas a perder pues, perrita. Ya!! Mejor apuesta si tu pokemon se muere o no"

Llevan a Molly a una arena pequeña, circular, donde se abre una puerta y ahí aparece un Ivysaur.

Las peleas ilegales de pokemon son muy crueles, los pokemon pelean hasta que se mueren, de las maneras mas dolorosas, mordiscos, o golpeandose hasta morir. Es muy parecido a las peleas de gallos o de perros que existen en algunos paises. En los suburbios estas peleas son muy cotizadas.

Molly tiene una idea.....

- "Bueno!!! En ese caso, acepto. Apuesto que ese Ivysaur no puede matar a mi Pichu" dijo Molly, abriendo la pokebola de su ratoncillo electrico.

- "JA JA!!! Miren ese cochino pokemon, el Ivysaur se lo va a comer JA JA!!!"

- "(Pichu sera perfecto. Como no se trata de ganar, sino solo de evitar que lo maten, el podra esquivar sin problemas los ataques)" pensaba la pelirroja

- "Oye, pero no se le pueden dar ordenes, los pokemon se tienen que defender solos"

Esto preocupo un poco a Molly, nunca habia tenido este tipo de "batalla", y menos aun entrenado a sus pokemon a que obedezcan sus ordenes sin siquiera darselas

Los sujetos gritaban, avivando al Ivysaur

"Pegale!!! Pegale!!!"

"Aposte 10 mil!!! Asi que matalo!!!"

"Comete vivo a ese raton feo!!! JA JA JA"

Ivisaur corre hacia Pichu, pero el pequeño pokemon estaba esperando alguna orden de Molly, ya que pensaba que era una batalla como cualquier otra...

PAAAAFFFF

Pichu es golpeado fuertemente!!!

- "Ay no!! Pichu!!! Usa..........." decia Molly cuando

- "Ahh no, eso si que no!! Si le das una orden, te vamos a matar a tu Pichu, con esta pistola. El pokemon tiene que defenderse solito!!! JA JA JA!! Ese raton feo no va a durar ni 5 minutos, JA JA JA!!! Ya compañeros!! Nos vamos a ganar 20 mil facilmente aquí!! JA JA JA!!!" dice un sujeto, sacando una pistola

Como podria salir Molly de ese problema??..........

Mientras tanto, Mary Kate observa su mano de naipes... el juego ya llevaba algo de tiempo...

- "Bien.... tengo una buena mano... tengo, esta, y esta otra..."

- "Te rindes??" dice el gordo

- "Si.... podria ser.... solo tengo 1 par"

- "Bien, entonces, yo tengo 2 pares... no creo que tengas algo mejor. JA JA"

Mary Kate perdio esta vez, pero el juego continua....

Luego de elegir cartas... Mary Kate desafia al gordo

- "Vas??"

- "Aquí voy...."

Mary Kate se desquita esta vez: 2 pares, contra solo 1 par del gordo

- "Rayos!!! Sigamos!!"

Ahora Mary Kate parece no tener tanta suerte, ya que el gordo tiene sus cartas: un nueve de corazones, un nueve de treboles, y diez de diamantes y un diez de picas.

- "Bien... aquí voy.... que te parece???" dice el gordo

- "Pues me parece excelente!! ji ji ji...."

Mary Kate muestra sus cartas: 3 nueves, uno de corazones, uno de picas y otro de diamantes XDDDDDD.

- "Maldicion!!! "

El juego de cartas continua...

Mary Kate observa su mano....

- "(Podria ser.... mmm, veamos.... si, puede ser)"

El gordo observa el rostro de la lider

- "(Esta tarada no me va a ganar...)"

Decide apostar....

- "Muy bien, que tienes?"

- "Tengo esto" dice la lider de cabellos marrones

La mano de Mary Kate era otro trio.... de diez.

Esta vez Mary Kate no tuvo suerte...

- "JA!!! Mira esto!!!"

Tambien un trio... pero de reyes

- "Ay no!!! Me equivoque!! Pense que mi mano era buena" se lamenta

Las apuestas se pagan según la jugada de poker. Mary Kate aun no era derrotada...

Pero el juego sigue.....

- "(Je je je... que buena mano!!! Seguro que no me gana!!)" pensaba el gordo...

- "(Uuuhhmmm... apuesto a que cree que su mano es buena.., se sorprendera!!)" penso Mary Kate

La lider toma la iniciativa……

- "Bien?? Tiene algo bueno??"

- "JA!! Que si tengo algo bueno, ta' claro que si pues!!!" dice el gordo, mostrando otro trio , esta vez de nueves...

- "Si, esta bueno, pero no esta tan bueno como este flush de colores!! " dice Mary Kate, burlandose del gordo mientras ella muestra sus 5 cartas con un 10 de corazon, un 4 de corazon, un 8 de corazon, un 2 de corazon y un 6 de corazon, o sea... flush de colores XDDDD

- "¬¬ Maldicion!!! Rayos!!!"

La mano de Mary Kate era mejor que la del gordo....

Molly no estaba teniendo tanta suerte como Mary Kate...

PAAAFFF

Pichu es nuevamente golpeado por un cada vez mas enfurecido Ivysaur...

Molly no hallaba que hacer, estaba a punto de llorar

- "(Nooo!! Mi pobre Pichu, estaba segura que podriamos salir adelante, jamas podre perdonarme si mi Pichu se muere... pero como podria..........???)" pensaba la pelirroja, viendo el salvaje espectaculo

Pichu era literalmente avasallado por los golpes de Ivysaur. Los sujetos estaban como locos, ya cada vez mas sobandose las manos pensado en el suculento dinero que iban a recibir si Ivysaur ganaba...

Ahora Pichu iba a ser mordido por Ivysaur cuando en ese momento....

- "(Pichu!!! Por favor!! Ojala puedas usar agilidad!!!)" penso Molly sin quererlo...

El  pecho de Molly brilla, pero los sujetos no lo advierten. Pichu esquiva el ataque!!!

"Que paso???"

"Y el raton? Donde se fue?"

"Nah!! Lo esquivo??"

"Pero si la perra esa no le ha dicho nada?? Como puede ser?"

Los sujetos estaban confundidos no sabian que habia pasado.

Molly estaba sorprendida....

- o.O "(Pero como?? Acaso es... porque desee que Pichu esquivara el ataque?)" pensaba ella

No entendia bien que estaba pasando, pero al parecer al sentir que debia huir, Pichu pudo esquivar el ataque...

Ivysaur iba a atacar de nuevo a Pichu, pero otra vez este lo esquiva.

Molly a dientes apretados, pero al menos ya mas tranquila observa como Pichu esquiva los ataques

- "(No se que esta pasando aquí... pero es perfecto!! Sigue asi Pichu!!)" pensaba Molly

Pichu esquivaba una y otra vez los ataques de Ivysaur, aunque todavia faltaba acabar con Ivysaur

"Ya pues, maldito Ivysaur!! Mata a ese raton!!"

"Baaahhh!!! Matalo!!!"

- "(Pichu, si tan solo pudieras usar un impactrueno)" pensaba Molly

- "Piiiichuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!"

ZAAAAAAAAAAPP

Pichu usa el impactrueno, y como Ivysaur tenia un nivel muy bajo, queda K.O

- "Pero.... como?????? Acaso tanto era mi deseo de que Pichu se defendiera, que el pudo hacerlo???" decia Molly para si, sin creer lo que acababa de ver

Pero la escena era evidente, Pichu se habia defendido muy bien, sin darse cuenta ambos que fue gracias a Molly.

- "Siiiiiiiii!!!! Asi se hace Pichu!!!"

- "Maldita sea!!! No pudieron matar al Pichu" dijo uno de los sujetos

Esta victoria le permitia ganar a Molly la apuesta

- "Perfecto Pichu!!! Si seguimos asi podremos irnos muy pronto de aquí" le decia Molly, haciendole el signo de la V a su pokemon

- "Pichu pichuuuuuu "

- "Maldita muchacha... ya toma!! aquí tienes las monedas que ganaste. Pero no celebres tanto que te las vamos a quitar en la siguiente pelea!! Esto no se queda asi!!" le dijo otro sujeto

Molly no la tendra nada facil.....

Mientras tanto, el juego de poker entre Mary Kate y el gordo continua.....

- "Je je je... apuesto que no tienes algo mejor que esto!!" dice el gordo, mostrando un trio de reyes

Mary Kate no tuvo mas que aceptar que no tuvo suerte... ella no tenia ninguna carta buena. Solamente 1 as.

- "(Tengo que ganarle la proxima mano)" pensaba Mary Kate, tratando de recuperarse...

La chica de cabellos marrones, recibe sus cartas, y una leve sonrisa se dibuja en su delicada boca

- "(Que bien!!)" – piensa – "Aqui voy!!" dice ella

- "Nah!! Estas blufeando!!!" dice el gordo

- "Ah si?? Mire esto" dice Mary Kate, arriesgandose, y mostrando ella primero sus cartas.

Sus 5 cartas no estaban nada mal: Reina (12) de corazones, "J" (11) de treboles, 10 de picas, 9 de treboles y 8 de diamantes.

- "Que le parece mi straight??? Esta linda mi escalera, no?" dice Mary Kate

El gordo aprieta sus dientes, ya que ahora es el quien no tiene ninguna carta buena, solo una "J"....

- "Con un demonio!!!!! "

El gordo barbudo ya se estaba exasperando, cada vez que el le ganaba una mano a Mary Kate, a la mano siguiente ella le volvia a ganar pero con una mano aun mejor, es decir, ganaba, pero a la siguiente mano perdia mas de lo que gano en la mano anterior. Ganaba 1 y perdia 2.

- "Me estas haciendo trampa, maldita pendeja!!!" dijo el gordo, cada vez con peor vocabulario

- "Oiga!!! Usted propuso el juego, yo no estoy haciendole trampa, adonde voy a esconder alguna carta??? Mireme, estoy usando una playera sin mangas, no tengo donde ocultar nada" le dijo Mary Kate, elevando su temperamento tambien.

No importa si son unos maleantes, ella no iba a deja que la trataran de tramposa.

- "Grrrrr... bueno!! Ta' bien!!! Sigamos jugando"

El gordo se tranquiliza un poco... estaba seguro que no podia seguir sumala suerte para siempre.

Mira sus cartas. Parecen buenas......

- "Je je je... mi suerte empieza a cambiar. Que te parece este Full?" dice el gordo, mostrando el primero sus cartas: 10 de diamantes, 10 de corazon, 10 de picas, 9 de trebol y un 9 de picas

Pero Mary Kate le bajaria los humos... un Full era una buena mano, pero no tanto como....

- "Ah si?? Pues yo tengo nada mas y nada menos que este poker de ases!!!" responde ella

- o.O!!! "Queeeee??? Maldita sea, un poker de ases!!!!"

Vaya suerte la de Mary Kate, pero ella tambien sabe cuando ir y arriesgarse, y cuando no ir y esperar. Esta vez ella tenia un poker de ases, es decir 4 ases.

El gordo empuña su mano.....

- "Pendeja maldita!! Sigamos jugando!! No te vas a llevar mi dinero asi nada mas!!!"

Que podria hacer Mary Kate? Aunque le ganara todas las manos, el gordo era muy mal perdedor.

Las peleas ilegales continuan. Luego de ya haber derrotado a 5 pokemon, Pichu estaba esquivando los ataques ahora de un Houndour. Sin embargo la situacion estaba completamente controlada

"Houndour!! Mata a ese raton!!!"

"Matalo matalo!!!"

"Ya pues!!!"

- "(Perfecto!! Ese Houndour es muy feroz, pero Pichu acaba facilmente con ellos gracias a que es muy rapido. Como no se trata de una batalla pokemon, es muy facil, sigue asi Pichu!!!)" pensaba Molly, con la mano puesta en su corazon, sin darse cuenta que este brillaba, deseosa de que Pichu no tuviera ningun problema, pero esos deseos eran 100% efectivos

El ratoncillo esquivaba los ataque de Houndour, hasta que tambien este cae por el cansancio...

- "Pero que diablos tiene esta maldita pendeja y ese raton feo??? No le da ninguna orden y aun asi nadie puede matarlo!!!" dicen los delincuentes

- "(No se porque Pichu de alguna manera puede sentir o entender lo que yo tanto deseo... estoy tan preocupada por el y porque no le pase nada. Sera por eso??)" piensa Molly, haciendose todas esas preguntas.

Sin quererlo, ella cada vez aumentaba su grado de comunicación, o algo asi, con sus pokemon.

Mary Kate sigue jugando poker con el gordo con barba, quien ya estaba harto que Mary Kate le ganara con una mano mejor cada vez.

El gordo esta vez desconfia. Mary Kate otra vez se arriesga.

- "Bien... ire yo esta vez. Con este Flush de color" dice Mary Kate, mostrando sus 5 cartas: un  10, 4, 8, 2 y 6, todos de diamantes.

El gordo sonrie...

- "JA JA JA!!! Que mierda eres!! JA JA!!! Yo tengo un Full!!!" dijo el gordo grosero

- "(Aayy!!! Diablos!!! Pense que mi mano era buena, pero que suerte tuvo al sacar ese Full!! Pero como odio que trate asi a las personas, juro que le borrare esa sonrisa de esa horrible cara!!)" pensaba la lider, con los dientes apretados, ya que esa derrota si que le dolio a nuestra amiga.

Va otra mano....

- "Esta vez, te apuesto todo o nada!!! Mira esta medalla, genial no? Se la robe a un estupido que pasaba por este pueblo hace tiempo, y apuesto que debe valer mucho dinero no es asi?" dice el gordo, mostrando una medalla muy brillante.

- "(Es una medalla Plateada!!! Este gordo no tiene idea de lo que tiene en sus manos. Si le gano, a Molly le sera muy util!!)" penso Mary Kate, viendo una valiosa oportunidad de ayudar a su amiga

- "JA!!! Parece que te intereso, eh? Entonces yo quiero todo el dinero que me has ganado si gano" dice el barbudo

El gordo observa sus cartas... y vuelve a sonreir.

- "(Je je je... un trio de ases!! Pero como esta pendeja tiene mucha suerte, usare mi truco bajo la manga, je je je!! )" penso el malvado

Mary Kate observa el rostro del gordo y desconfia....

- "(Mmmhhh... este sujeto algo trama. Espero que mi mano sea lo suficientemente buena)" piensa la chica de piel blanca, observando sus cartas.

El gordo comienza a fumar y a echar mucho humo con su puro. Con lo que Mary Kate comienza a toser mucho...

- "Aayyy.. cof cof!!! Oiga podria dejar de fumar tanto? Me hace daño!! Cof cof!!"

El gordo aprovecha que nuestra amiga tosia tanto, para sacar una carta bajo la manga rapidamente, aprovechando su habilidad con las manos, como el ladron que es. Sin embargo Mary Kate se percata de esto.

- "Cof.. cof..." – tosia, y luego piensa – "(A si que saca una carta bajo la manga eh? Debe ser un As, asi que lo que quiere hacer es un poker de ases. Entonces no tendre ningun problema para derrotarlo)"

- "Ja!! Que te parece esto, perra fea???"

El gordo muestra sus cartas: Justamente se trata de un poker de ases (4 ases). Algo muy dificil de superar.

- "(Que sujeto mas grosero!!! . Pero ahora mismo le borrare esa sonrisa)" – piensa, mientras de a poco deja de toser, y luego le dice al gordo – "Con que un poker de ases eh?"

- "Claro que si pues!! Jajaja... a ver como te queda el ojo" le dice el gordo

- "Pues toma esto!!!" le dice Mary Kate, desafiante

La lider muestra sus 5 cartas.... y el gordo se queda de piedra...

Las 5 cartas de Mary Kate son un As, un Rey (K), una Reina (Q), Una "J" (11), y un 10, todos de corazones, es decir.... una escala real!!!!!!!!!!!!

- o.O!!!! "Queeee?? Queeeeeee??? Maldita.... maldita seas!!!!" grita

El gordo golpea la mesa fuertemente y se pone de pie

- "Ya me tienes harto, perra maldita!!!! Matenla!!!! Nadie se queda con nuestro dinero!!!"

Mary Kate da un paso atrás...

- "Ah si??? Pues tu me quisiste hacer trampa!!! Acaso piensas que no me di cuenta que sacaste un as bajo la manga? Ya no quiero seguir jugando, me llevo lo que me gane y me largo de aquí!!" dice Mary Kate

- "No dejen que se vaya!! Matenla!!!"

- "Flyerember golpe de cola!!" dice nuestra amiga, sacando rapidamente la pokebola de su mejor pokemon

- "Grrrrrrrrrrrwwwooo!!!!!"

Flyerember los golpea a todos con su poderosa cola..... PAAAFFF

Mary Kate aprovecha de tomar el dinero que quedo desparramado, llama a su pokemon y escapa rapidamente.

Mientras tanto, Molly esta corriendo la misma suerte, luego de que Pichu acabara con otro pokemon mas, ganando dinero por no dejar que maten a su pokemon...

- "Bah!! Matemos a esta maldita!!!"

- "Pichu??" dice el pokemon

- "Ay no, esto se pone denso... Pichu, regresa!!" dice Molly, llamando a su pokemon

Los sujetos se acercaban de a poco a Molly para acorralarla, mientras ella comienza a retroceder

- "Te vamos a matar!!! Y nos vamos a quedar con tu dinero"

- "Oh no, que hare???" pensaba la pelirroja, justo cuando en ese momento...

- "Molly, al suelo!!!"

- "Eh??"

Era Mary kate, corriendo para huir de los sujetos que la perseguian. La lider llama nuevamente a su mejor pokemon

- "Flyerember, lanzallamas!!!"

- "Grrrwwwooo!!!"

BLAAAAAAAAAAAMMM

El dragon volador de fuego dispara su lanzallamas, justo cuando Molly se pone a salvo, mientras que los demas delincuentes son alcanzados por las llamas del pokemon

- "Aaaayyy!!!" exclama Molly, apenas escapando de las llamas

Luego de limpiarse el camino, Flyerember vuela sobre sus cabezas y Mary Kate toma de la mano a Molly y la obliga a correr

- "No te quedes ahí!!! Corre Molly!! O estos sujetos quien sabe lo que nos van a hacer!!!" exclama la lider

- "Aayy!! Si!! Ya voy!!!"

Ambas chicas corren lo mas rapido que pueden, Flyerember se coloca al lado de ellas, volando rasante

- "Genial, Flyerember, volaremos sobre tu espalda!!"

Las chicas se suben a la espalda del pokemon volador, y por fin, logran huir de aquel horrible lugar sin ley.

- "Malditas chicas!!! Pudieron huir!!" dijo el gordo, viendo impotente como se fueron las chicas con el dinero que ganaron

- "Ahora no podran pagarnos el dinero que nos ofrecieron" dijo otro sujeto

Cerca del grupo de delincuentes, habia un tipo de cabello largo, con cadenas, y lentes oscuros, que llama por su transmisor... a ya saben quien U.U

- "Señor, estos sujetos no pudieron hacerle nada a esas chicas.. son mas inutiles de lo que pensamos"

Una tetrica voz le responde....

- ¬¬ "Asi es... fue un error pedirle a esos simples delincuentes que acabaran con ellas. Son simples ladrones, son lo mas tonto que existen. Olvidemonos de eso. Hagamos una buena accion, para variar, y limpiemos ese pueblo de esos delincuentes"

- "Pero como haremos eso?"

- "No te preocupes... yo mismo lo hare si no eres capaz de hacerlo. Mientras tanto tu sigue a esas chicas. Yo me encargo de limpiar este pueblo"

El sujeto se aleja del lugar mientras, lejos de ahí, el calvo maquiavelico, hace brillar sus ojos...

... al mismo tiempo que los delincuentes comienzan a asfixiarse!!!!

- "Aahhh... aaahhhggg no... puedo respirar!!!!" exclama el gordo

- "Aaaahhhgggg"

Molly y Mary kate se bajan del dragon volador de fuego, puesto que este no puede soportar el peso de 2 personas durante mucho tiempo. Las muchachas llegan a un pequeño pueblito cercano a aquel feo pueblo del que acaban de escapar

- "Gracias Flyerember, ahora toma un descanso " dice Mary Kate, haciendo a su dragon entrar a su pokebola.

- "Ahora que tenemos algo de dinero, podremos llegar a ciudad Marina, pero según el pokedex necesito una medalla Plateada y una medalla Global para poder enfrentar al lider de gimnasio" dice Molly

- " Ah, por cierto!! Al sujeto que le gane en los naipes, le gane tambien esta medalla Plateada, tomala!! De seguro te servira" le dice Mary Kate

- "Ohh!! No puedo creerlo!! Gracias amiga, te lo agradezco mucho!!! " – le dice Molly, abalanzandose a abrazarla XDDDDDD – "Eres la mejor amiga del mundo!!! bueno... tan buena como Kazumi...."

Molly recordo a su amiga del alma...

- " U.U Ohh... Kazumi… que sera de ella?"

- "Estoy segura que se pondra muy bien y que pronto volvera a tu lado, ya veras!!"

- "Si... yo tambien lo creo, solo espero que sea pronto"

Molly observa la medalla Plateada, luego agrega...

- "Ahora necesito una medalla Global, como podria obtenerla? No sabes si ahí en pueblo Bajo habia otros sujetos con medallas? Si son ladrones quizas tendrian mas"

- "No lo creo, esos sujetos no sabian lo que tenian en sus manos, pensaban que era una joya que vale mucho dinero. Al parecer nunca se ven ese tipo de cosas en pueblo Bajo"

Un joven que pasaba por el lugar, escucha cuando las chicas hablaban del pueblo Bajo, donde acababan de estar

- "Estee... disculpen que me entrometa. Ustedes estuvieron en pueblo Bajo?"

- "Si, porque?" responde Molly

- "Bueno, soy entrenador pokemon, y acabo de estar en ciudad Marina, y ahora voy camino al sur a conseguir mi proxima medalla. Saben si en pueblo Bajo hay algunos entrenadores? Pienso que seria un buen lugar de paso al siguiente gimnasio de ciudad Katana" responde el joven

- "Aaahh ya veo... nosotras somos entrenadoras pokemon tambien, y por lo que dices, estas haciendo tu viaje pokemon pero de forma inversa a la nuestra, nosotras venimos de pueblo Katana y ahora vamos a ciudad Marina, y ya hemos pasado por pueblo Bajo" responde Mary Kate

- "Estupendo!! Entonces ya deben haber combatido ahí, verdad?"

- "No, no combatimos ahí, pero sabes? No pierdas tu tiempo yendo ahí... no solo no hay entrenadores, sino que no hay nada, es un lugar muy peligroso, lleno de delincuentes que aterrorizan a la gente pobre que ahí vive. Acabamos de escapar de ese lugar. Sera mejor que desvies tu camino, en verdad, lo digo por tu bien" le sugiere Molly

- "Ya veo... y yo que necesito mas medallas. Tengo la medalla Tsunami y otra Global, pero me faltan 2 medallas Avanzadas, la Global ya no me sirve" dice el muchacho

- "Tienes una medalla Global??? Entonces que te parece si hacemos un trato? Yo tengo 2 medallas Avanzadas, te las ofrezco a cambio de tu medalla Global" propone Molly

- "Ya veo... bueno, hubiera preferido mejor una batalla, pero... de acuerdo!! es un trato que nos conviene a ambos, de vez en cuando hay que ser inteligente. Aquí esta mi medalla Global" acepta el muchacho

- "Muy bien, y aquí estan mis 2 medallas Avanzadas" dice Molly, entregando sus medallas y recibiendo la otra.

- "Ahora ya puedo enfrentarme al lider de pueblo Katana!! Ahora solo necesito entrenar un poco mas con mis pokemon" dice el joven

- "Y yo ya podre enfrentarme al lider de ciudad Marina. Esas peleas ilegales al menos sirvieron mucho como entrenamiento a mi Pichu. Si quieres entrenar, no pases por pueblo Bajo, mejor toma otro camino y cruza el oceano, una vez que lo cruces hay un camino donde siempre podras encontrar entrenadores a los que podras desafiar" le dice Molly

- "Gracias... muchas gracias por la informacion que me has dado. Disculpa, ni siquiera se sus nombres."

- "Yo soy Molly Ketchum "

- "Y yo soy Mary Kate, lider del gimnasio de ciudad Candela, aunque me aburria un poco estar siempre en mi ciudad, asi que decidi hacer un viaje tambien"

- "Ya veo, mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Hiroshi Kanzaki y vengo de pueblo Plateado.. por cierto, eres la hija de Ash Ketchum???"

- U "Je je jejeeee... ay no!! Otro mas que conoce a mi padre" dice Molly, con una gotita

- "Vaya Molly, por lo visto no puedes pasar inadvertida, eh?" dice Mary Kate

- "Ash Ketchum es muy conocido, en el pasado gano algunos torneos muy importantes. Que casualidad, con mi padre lo vimos en un estadio cuando yo era pequeño, y me encuentro ahora con su hija. Si estas por aquí, entonces quiere decir que tu nivel se acerca al de el, verdad?"

- "Bueno U al menos he tratado de ser fuerte" dijo la pelirroja, avergonzada

- "Que bueno que pude conocerlas, la hija de un gran entrenador, y a una lider de gimnasio. Estas oportunidades no se dan todos los dias. En fin.... bueno, ya debo irme" dice Hiroshi

- "Espera, nos acompañas a la estacion de policia? Debemos hacer una denuncia de unos ladrones que roban en pueblo Bajo. Seguramente iran a investigar, podrias aprovechar que la oficial Jenny te lleve en su motocicleta, ahorrarias algo de camino" le dijo Mary Kate

- "Tienes razon, que buena idea, las acompañare"

Las chicas y el muchacho van a la pequeña estacion de policia, para pedirle a la oficial Jenny que investiguen en pueblo Bajo, para tratar de arrestar a los maleantes que ahí habitan.

Luego de algunos minutos, la oficial Jenny confirma la denuncia...

- "Muy bien, esos antecedentes son suficientes para mi. Iremos de inmediato a investigar"

- "Si Jenny, por favor, ese lugar es muy peligroso por culpa de esos ladrones" dice Molly

La oficial Jenny hace los preparativos con su equipo de policias para ir hacia pueblo Bajo. De paso, le ofrecen a Hiroshi llevarlo hasta el camino que esta antes de pueblo Bajo

- "Bueno chicas, fue un placer conocerlas, espero que nos volvamos a ver. Sera un honor si combatimos en una batalla pokemon la proxima vez que nos veamos" dice Hiroshi

- "Por supuesto!! espero que nos veamos en la liga Elite" dice Molly

- "Claro que si, y ahí combatiremos"

- "Hiroshi? Estas listo? Ya nos vamos... te podemos dejar en el camino costero, te sirve verdad?" le dije Jenny

- "Si, estara muy bien, yo podre seguir por mi cuenta despues"

- "Adios Hiroshi, cuidate!!" se despide Mary Kate

- "Adios chicas, y gracias por la informacion que me dieron!!" se despide Hiroshi

Las patrullas van camino a pueblo Bajo, y nuestras amigas continuan su camino hacia ciudad Marina

- "Muy bien, alla vamos!!" dice Molly, entusiasta

Las patrullas ya estan en pueblo Bajo, despues de haber dejado a Hiroshi en el camino costero hace un rato atrás.

La oficial Jenny y sus agentes se aprestaba a investigar a la banda de delincuentes, sin embargo se encontraron con una escena espeluznante..........

Decenas de cadaveres tirados en el suelo!!!!

- "Es terrible!!! Al parecer algo los asfixio... su data de muerte es de solo un par de horas. Pero que terrible monstruo pudo haber echo esto???" exclama la oficial Jenny, examinando uno de los cuerpos

El malvado sujeto de cabeza rapada los ha matado a todos!!!

Era paradojico, todos los sujetos malos de aquel pueblo han perecido producto de la asfixia y ahora el pueblo ya no tendra que sufrir el acoso de los delincuentes, pero...... solo por las ambiciones que esos sujetos no pudieron agradar al malvado calvo, asi que decidio acabar con ellos......

Lejos de alli, en el oscuro castillo que es habitado por el malvado calvo....

- "Asi terminaran los ineptos que no obedezcan mis ordenes!!!............"

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA..........

La respuesta: Steelix!!

Notas del autor: Wow!!! Este capitulo me salio mas largo de lo que esperaba. Que les parecio el capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado... sobretodo el final, con un final algo terrorifico.... esta historia se esta poniendo cada vez mas oscura. Y promete ponerse mas oscura aun...... que manera de terminar este capitulo!! . con una masacre!! O.O!!!

Por cierto, debo hacer una aclaracion. He estado cometiendo un error con el nombre del pokemon nuevo que invente hace un tiempo, me refiero al dragon volador flameante, lo he estado llamando erroneamente como "Flamember".... cuando en realidad eso no significa nada U jejeje... y se supone que el nombre que le puse yo queria que hiciera alusion a su condicion de un dragon rodeado de flamas llameantes y volador... es por eso que he corregido el nombre a "Flyerember", es decir Flyer (volador) – Ember (ascuas, o brasas... da la idea de llamas, fuego, etc), o sea, algo asi como "llamas voladoras", pero bueno, al menos ese nombre le queda mucho mejor. Asi que de ahora en adelante lo llamaremos "Flyerember" de acuerdo?

PROXIMO CAPITULO: EL ESPECTACULO DE AGUA.


	34. El espectáculo de agua

En el capitulo anterior, Molly y Mary Kate se quedan.... sin dinero XD, de modo que para poder continuar su viaje (y que Molly termine con su berrinche XD) deciden participar por suerte en una competencia de peleas ilegales con pokemon. Molly decide participar en las peleas ilegales, mientras que Mary Kate es mas hábil en el poker.

Asi, habiendo ganado suficientes batallas y apuestas, huyen de los maleantes con el dinero ganado, pues, estos malvados no permiten que un extraño venga y les gane su sucio dinero XD. Sin embargo, estos maleantes son posteriormente asesinados por Dolzar, bajo extrañas circunstancias.

Y de paso.... Molly gana una medalla Plateada y ademas intercambia sus 2 medallas Avanzadas por una medalla Global, que le servirá muchísimo para enfrentar al siguiente líder de gimnasio.

Capítulo 35: El espectáculo de agua!!

La pregunta de hoy: Parece un robot......

Nuestras heroinas finalmente llegan a ciudad Marina. Esta ciudad es muy bella, sus playas son lujosas y el oceano es chispeante, que invita a los paseantes a tomarse un chapuzon. Casi en cada esquina hay fuentes de agua, ya sea como cascadas o estatuas. Como consecuencia de dichas hermosas estructuras ornamentales donde salpica el agua, la ciudad siempre esta rodeada de muchos arco iris en el cielo, y es frecuente que vuelen las burbujas, dando a la ciudad un aire simplemente bellisimo.

- "Que ciudad mas linda!!!!! Mira todos esos arco iris!!!" exclama Molly, asombrada por cada detalle de esta ciudad

- "No puedo creerlo, esta ciudad es extremadamente bella, parece como de un cuento de fantasia" observa Mary Kate

Y no estaban exagerando, en verdad el aire fantastico que las burbujas le dan a la ciudad al volar por sus calles, dejan a ciudad Marina como una de las ciudades mas hermosas del mundo.

Molly consulta su pokedex

"Click... Ciudad Marina, la ciudad de las burbujas. Cuenta con todos los servicios que se deseen. Posee gimnasio pokemon, en donde su lider, Madison, otorga la medalla Tsunami a quien logre derrotarla"

- "Ya veo, con que es una chica esta vez. Hasta ahora todos los lideres de gimnasio han sido varones: El sargento Barry y el anciano Gabriel", dice Molly, guardando su pokedex

- "Si estamos en una ciudad donde todo es agua, debe ser casi seguro que esa lider Madison usa pokemon del tipo agua" afirma Mary Kate

- "Ojala mi mama estuviera aquí, le encantaria esta ciudad. Debo contarle de inmediato!!!"

Recordemos que la mamá de Molly, Misty, se vuelve loca por los pokemon de agua XD

Nuestras amigas caminan hasta llegar al centro pokemon y, luego de una hora aproximadamente, sus pokemon son atendidos y se encuentran listos para luchar

Ocupadas un rato por conocer la ciudad, ambas muchachas caminan por algunas de las avenidas cubiertas por burbujas.

- "Como me gustaria que Kazumi y Max estuvieran aquí... les habria encantado esta ciudad" dice Molly

- "Aja!!! Picarona!! Con que quieres estar con Max para darte besitos con el, eh? Este lugar es perfecto!! Muy romantico " le dice Mary Kate, guiñandole un ojo XDD

- ··UUU "Mary Kate, pero que cosas dices!!!! Eso no es cierto!!!" exclama Molly, moviendo los brazos para todos lados XDDDDDDD

- "Ja ja ja!! U bueno... esta bien, como digas. Oye mira!! Porque no vamos ahí? Hay mucha gente" dice Mary Kate, ya dejando de lado la broma y observando que cerca de donde ellas se encuentran hay una fila muy larga de personas

Molly tambien dirige su mirada hacia la fila, y propone...

- "Es cierto... si se trata de una fila debe ser alguna entrada a algun parque. Vayamos a ver"

Las chicas se acercan a la fila de personas, y sus suposiciones no estaban muy equivocadas. En la entrada, justo encima de la fila de personas, habia un gran letrero que decia: "EL GRAN ESPECTACULO DE AGUA" ...

... sin embargo se sorprenden aun mas cuando en la segunda linea del mismo letrero decia: "GIMNASIO MARINO: Lider, Madison. La princesa del agua"

- "Wow!! Al parecer esto es un gimnasio pokemon!!! " dice Mary Kate

- "Asi parece, pues entonces entremos... aunque me pregunto porque hay tanta gente. Acaso son todos entrenadores?" dice Molly

- "Pues preguntemosle a alguien"

Mary Kate se acerca a un señor y le pregunta:

- "Señor, disculpe, es usted entrenador pokemon?"

- "Entrenador pokemon? Jejeje... no, ya no estoy en edad para esas cosas. Pero esto efectivamente es un gimnasio, pero toda la gente que estamos aquí es porque tambien se hacen magnificos espectaculos de agua. Bailarinas de nado sincronizado, domadores pokemon, clavados, competencias de nado y muchas otras cosas se realizan aquí, y como pueden ver, se llena de mucha gente porque es un espectaculo de muy buena calidad" responde el hombre

- "Ya veo... y usted sabe si la lider del gimnasio aceptara retos?"

La voz de una joven se escucha muy cerca de ahí...

- "Por supuesto que acepto desafios!!! Yo acepto desafios de donde vengan!!"

Una chica de cabello verde y corto, bastante corto para ser una chica, pero sin dejar de verse femenina, vestida con un peto color negro y un pareo haciendo las veces de falda, y sandalias, muy apropiado para la epoca del año, aparece ante nuestras amigas.

- "Tu debes ser la lider de gimnasio, verdad?" pregunta Molly

- "Asi es!! Madison Waterfall, esa soy yoooo!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Al decir esto, Madison se coloca en pose de modelaje, con una mano en la cintura y la otra en su cabello (al estilo Marylin Monroe XDDDD), y de imnediato salen, de no se donde, unos espejos frente a ella XDDDDDD

- "Es vanidosa, no?" dice Molly al oido de Mary Kate

- "Si... pero bueno, al menos no le cae mal a nadie XDDDD" responde Mary Kate

- "Me decias que quieres tener una batalla conmigo, no es asi?" pregunta la lider, al tiempo que desaparecian los espejos XD

- "Si, eso quiero, ya tengo 1 medalla Plateada y otra Global" dijo Molly, mostrando las medallas

- "Uyy que medallas tan lindas!! Siempre me han gustado las medallas Globales y Plateadas porque son unas joyas muy hermosas!!" dijo Madison, tomando las medallas de Molly y usandolas como aretes XDDD

Y tambien, solo en el lugar de Madison se hizo de noche (no pregunten como XDDDDDD) y las medallas brillaban fuertemente

- "Hey!!! Mis medallas no son de adorno!!! ¬¬" dijo Molly, quitandole las medallas XD

- "Opppss U Por favor disculpame, es que me vuelvo loca con las joyas" dijo Madison, al tiempo en que solo donde estaba ella volvio a ser de dia XDDDDDD (tampoco pregunten como XDDDDDD)

- "Esta bien, bueno, podriamos enfrentarnos en un duelo?"

- "Por supuesto que si!! la arena de batalla es por aquí, siganme"

Molly y Mary Kate siguieron a la lider de cabellos cortos, quien las condujo por el parque que rodea el lugar. Un hermoso parque, y por supuesto, con muchas fuentes de agua rodeadas por verdes pastos.

- "Madison, la ciudad donde vives es pero que muy hermosa!!! es un lugar encantador" dice Molly

- "Si, como lo hacen para mantenerla asi de bella?" pregunta Mary Kate

- "Bueno, tenemos un clima privilegiado. De vez en cuando llueve, pero la mayor parte del tiempo hace calor, y debido a eso llegan muchos turistas, y ya saben que el turismo genera muchas ganancias, lo que a la alcaldia le reporta mucho dinero, de modo que siempre existe dinero para construir estos adornos de agua, y gracias a eso es que los que vivimos aquí podemos disfrutar de todo esto......." respondio Madison

Y al mismo tiempo en que termina de responder, aparece posando recostada en el pasto y enfrente de una hermosa estatua de una mujer con una vasija, de donde cae agua, y una decena de fotografos (que para variar, quien sabe de donde salieron XDDDDDDD no pregunten XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) disparando sus flashes XDDDDDDDDDDD

- --U "Me pregunto como hara eso?" dijo Molly con una enorme gota XDDD refiriendose a lo de los fotografos XDDDDDD

- "Ni idea ··U acaso sera una maga? Pero al menos tiene mucho estilo XD " dice Mary Kate, divertida

- "Esteee... Madison, disculpa, pero nuestro viaje ha sido muy largo... y no quisieramos perder mas tiempo, podriamos iniciar nuestro duelo cuanto antes?"

Madison se pone de pie (al mismo tiempo que desaparecen los fotografos XDDD), y dice

- "Bueno, esta bien, mmm... veamos, pero. Ve a toda esa gente, es hora del espectaculo de agua, no podria luchar contigo ahora.... pero. Veamos... si tienes prisa. Ya lo tengo!! , podemos pelear ahora mismo, sigueme por aquí....."

Mary Kate y Molly siguen a Madison, saliendo de los jardines que rodean al gimnasio, y entrando por una puerta lateral......

La arena de batalla no es ni mas ni menos que un enorme estadio acuatico, una piscina olimpica.

Hay gran cantidad de gente esperando el inicio del espectaculo. La gente esta muy animada... aunque una de las personas, en medio del publico, luce indiferente, solo permanece sentado, con lentes oscuros, fumando un cigarro a pesar del calor...

Y que pasa con Molly? A donde las condujo Masidon?

Pues... Molly aparece en la arena de batalla del gimnasio. Bueno... en realidad no es un gimnasio, sino una GIGANTESCA piscina al aire libre, que podriamos considerarla como un gimnasio abierto. La gran caracteristica es que como se trata de una piscina al aire libre, es uno de los pocos gimnasios que permite público en las gradas, ya que todo lo que ahí se hace es un espectáculo turístico.

Hace un gran dia de sol, y Molly aparece en una de las plataformas...... en traje de baño!!!! U

Esta vez Madison si que se las ha mandado XDDDDDDDDDD

Mary Kate grita desde las gradas

- "Molly!!! Te ves muy guapa con ese traje de baño!! No mas espera a que Max te vea!!!"

Molly se pone roja como un tomate XDDD

- oO "Mary Kate!! No me averguences asi!!! oO!!!! "

- "Pero como el pobre de Max no está aquí, te tomaré unas fotos!!! " continuo Mary Kate

Click…. Click….

Click…  Click….

Mary Kate saca decenas de fotos XDDDDDD

A veces a esta chica se le olvida que es lider de gimnasio y empieza con sus niñerias XDDDDDD

- oO!!! "Nooooo!!! Tampoco me tomes fotos!!!!" exclama Molly, con los pelos de punta, y ya mas roja que el mismo color rojo XDDDDDDDD

De tanto reclamar, Molly pierde el equilibrio y cae al agua XDDDDDD

SPLASSSHHHH!!!

- U "Eso fue, casi patetico XDD" se rie la lider de Ciudad Candela

- "Molly, estas bien?" pregunta Madison, inclinandose a mirar

- ¬¬U "Si.... no es nada, lo bueno es que hace calor, asi que un chapuzon no me viene mal" dice Molly, tratando de salir del agua y algo fastidiada por el ridiculo que acaba de hacer XDDDDDDDD U (recordemos que Molly no sabe nadar XD)

- "Espera, te ayudare a salir!!" dice la lider.

Madison, se lanza en un clavado, y a medio camino, queda suspendida en el aire (no pregunten como XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD), y luego de hacer una toma en 360º (al estilo Matrix), muchos fotografos aparecen detrás de las gradas (y que obviamente ustedes no tienen que preguntar cómo XDDDDDDDDD) tomando muchas fotografias.

Luego Madison cae al agua, en un clavado casi perfecto...

SPLASSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH

Rapidamente aparece una mesa y 5 jueces (y que, como siempre, nadie sabe de donde salieron XDDDDDDDDD), otorgando las calificaciones: "10", "9, "9", "10" y el quinto un "8"....

El cuarto juez saca un martillo (magicamente XD) y le pega en la cabeza al quinto

PAAAFFFF!!!!

XX

El quinto juez otorga un "9" XDDDDDDDDD

(De esto no se dio cuenta Madison U ya que ella estaba aun sumergida en el agua XDDDDDD)

Luego de que Madison la ayudara a salir del agua, al cabo de algunos minutos, Molly otra vez se sube a la plataforma

- TT "Madison... esto es ABSOLUTAMENTE necesario?? Buaaahhh" dijo Molly, chillando al estilo anime XD

Estaba claro que habia que tener muchas agallas para presentarse asi ante tanta gente, en una batalla pokemon que tiene más bien mucho contenido de un espectáculo, y para colmo en traje de baño.

- "Si, Molly, en realidad en la liga Elite, como ya sabes se exige que solo estén presentes los mejores, y el que estemos aquí en traje de baño, dando además un espectáculo a toda esta gente y demostrando a todos lo buena que eres, significa que tienes que demostrar tu valentia y que no le tienes miedo a los grandes desafios" responde Madison.

- "Si, ya veo... UU " – dice Molly, resignada...

- "Te parece si hacemos un duelo de 4 vs 4?" le pregunta Madison

- "Por mi no hay problema" responde Molly

- "Bueno, entonces comenzemos, Politoed, vamos!!!" dice la lider, lanzando su primera pokebola

- "Ni hablar... bueno, ... que pokemon elegire primero? Torchic no tiene oportunidad... muy bien, ya se, Quagsire, yo te elijo!!"

Los pokemon de lider y retadora, aparecen...

- "Poli Poli!!"

- "Quaaaaggg..."

- "Se enfretan la lider Madison, y su Politoed, y la retadora, Molly junto a Quagsire. Comienzen!!"

Politoed vs Quagsire. Si se fijan bien, en batallas anteriores contra lideres de gimnasio, Molly intenta desde el principio elegir un pokemon que le favorezca, sin embargo, esta vez elige un pokemon del mismo tipo que la lider, lo que evidencia desventaja, pero que tambien evidencia mas valentia y determinacion por parte de Molly

Mary Kate advierte de inmediato esto...

- "(Molly comenzó con Quagsire, y lo hizo por la misma razón que cuando luchó conmigo)" piensa la lider.

- "Politoed, chorro de agua!!" ordena Madison

- "Quagsire, chorro de agua tu tambien!!" ordena Molly

Ambos pokemon lanzan fuertes disparos de agua, chocando en el aire, y saltando agua en todas direcciones...

Un arco iris se forma por unos breves momentos...

Pero una gran cantidad de agua cae en Molly, quedando toda mojada... SLPAAASSHHHHH

- "Aaaayyy!!!..... si saltó tanta agua hacia mi significa que su pokemon es más fuerte que el mio" piensa la pelirroja

Quagsire pierde energias... y Molly siente algo.

Sin embargo... unos brillitos azules rodean a Quagsire, y logra ponerse de pie, parecia como que el ataque no le habia afectado mayormente.

- "Pero que ocurre?" dice Molly

Mary Kate, que se habia quedado cuidando las ropas y mochila de Molly, saca el pokedex y consulta sobre este fenomeno.

- "Creo que ya habia escuchado sobre eso que acaba de hacer Quagsire... a ver, creo que es este boton"

"Quagsire, habilidades especiales: Almacenar agua. Si Quagsire recibe un ataque de agua, este absorvera parte de la humedad de dicho ataque, para asi recuperar energias"

Molly se da cuenta que Mary Kate, en las gradas, consulta el pokedex, y logra adivinar que de alguna manera Quagsire recuperar energias...

- "Apuesto a que Quagsire se recupera con el agua, o algo asi... muy bien!! Quagsire, entonces, usa chorro de agua de nuevo!!"

- "Quaaaggg... blu blu blu blu blu blu!!!"

Quagsire dispara el chorro de agua, e impacta en Politoed, pero este, tambien se llena de brillitos azules....

- "Ay no!! No es posible!!" exclama Molly

- "Asi es, Molly, Politoed tambien tiene la habilidad de recuperar energia al absorver humedad, asi que no te sera tan facil como pensabas" advierte Madison

El publico disfrutaba en grande por las gradas...

"Braaaavooo!!!"

"Excelente espectaculo!!!"

"Vamos!! Hagan algo mas!!"

- "Bueno, terminaremos rapido esto. Politoed, usa Golpe de cuerpo!! (Body Slam) " ordena Madison

- "Poli poooli!!!!"

Politoed se golpea su barriga como un tambor y……..

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!

Quagsire recibe un golpe muy fuerte, y finalmente cae K.O

- xX "Quaaaggg..."

- "Ay no!! Quagsire!!"

- "Bien hecho Politoed!! " felicita Madison a su pokemon

- "Poli poli!!!"

Politoed y Madison se ponen adelante. Molly esta en desventaja, pero esto no acaba mas que empezar...

- "Quagsire, regresa " – llama Molly a su pokemon – "Madison es muy fuerte, y Politoed tambien... pero esto aun esta lejos de terminar" dice Molly

La pelirroja, guarda la pokebola y saca otra...

La gente, como siempre tiende a ayudar al mas debil, en este caso apoyan a Molly

"Vamos, pelirroja, sigue luchando!!"

"Tienes que ganar!!"

"Tienes una cintura muy bonita"

"Siii... y ademas es muy guapa!!!"

Se escuchan silbidos y piropos XDDDDDD

- UU "Waaaayy!! No me digan eso!!!" dice Molly, sonrojada y tapandose como puede (inutilmente XD )

Mary Kate, tambien silba, y le echa bromas

- "Molly!!! Parece que te hace falta Max!!!"

- oO "Noooo!!! Callate Mary Kate!!!!"

- "No dejes que el publico te distraiga, Molly, sigue peleando, vamos!! No es como para ponerse nervioso" le dice Madison.

Molly, intenta de ignorar las bromas y lanza su segunda pokebola

- "Muy bien, ahora es mi turno. Axis, yo te elijo!!!

El pokemon mini Jet aparece sobrevolando en circulos la piscina...

- "Aaaaaixxxx!!!"

"Miren ese pokemon"

"Parece un avion de juguete"

- "Con que tienes un Axis, eh? Veamos si es tan fuerte" dice Madison

- "Si que lo es, y ahora lo veras!! Axis, vuela rasante y ataque rapido!!!" ordena Molly

- "Aaaaiixx!!!!"

Axis vuela en picada, rasantemente sobre el agua, y desplazando mucha agua hacia los lados, dejando una estela, de forma espectacular, y casi sin darse cuenta, Politoed es atacado fuertemente...

"Miren eso, que vuelo tan espectacular!!!" exclama el publico

"Woww!!!"

PAAAAAAAFFFFFF!!!

- "Oh no, Politoed!!!" exclama Madison

El golpe que recibio Politoed fue muy fuerte, y quedo fuera de combate

- Xx "Poli............"

- "Esta bien, Politoed, lo hiciste bien, regresa" dice Madison, llamando a su pokemon

- "Bien hecho, Axis!! buen trabajo!! Sigue asi!!" felicita Molly a Axis

El encuentro se empata...

- "Bueno, bueno, vas bien, Molly!! Pero como lider de gimnasio que soy, ya sabras que no me dare por vencida y que esto es apenas un calentamiento" – dice Madison, apuntandola, y luego toma su segunda pokebola y la lanza – "Seaking, ve!!!!"

El enorme pez aparece

- "Seakinnggg!!!"

- "Ese Seaking es muy grande, Axis, no te vayas a confiar!!!" dice Molly

- "Seaking, usa picotazo!!"

Seaking, intenta un picotazo (que es un ataque de tipo volador, como Axis), y.....

PAAAAFFFF

Seaking acierta el golpe, pero no le hizo mucho daño, casi nada.

- "Ay no!! Ese Axis es mas fuerte de lo que pense" se lamenta Madison

- "Asi es, ya te lo dije, asi que no sera facil de derrotar" le advierte Molly

- "Bueno, entonces intentare un ataque diferente, Seaking, usa Supersonico!!!"

- "Seakiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!!"

Seaking emite multiples ondas sonoras, imperceptibles para los humanos, pero audibles para muchos pokemon...

Las ondas afectan a Axis y queda confundido...!!!

... y Molly se siente mareada, tanto que se ve obligada a apoyar sus manos en el suelo..

- "Ay... n... no. No pue... de ser....porque... me... siento tan.... mareada???? Que... es... esto que siento?"

Axis esta confundido, tan confundido que cae!!!!

- "Oh no, Axis esta confundido y ha perdido el equilibrio, pero veo que Molly otra vez empieza con sus sensaciones extrañas" observa Mary kate

Madison penso que tenia la batalla en sus manos y decide aprovechar la oportunidad...

- "Seaking, vamos de nuevo, ahora aprovechemos que esta cayendo y usa cornada!!"

- "Seaking!!!"

Seaking iba a atacar, pero Axis, gracias a su facilidad de realizar acrobacias y a que SIEMPRE cae de pie, recupera su equilibrio rapidamente, y esquiva el ataque, al mismo tiempo en que el pecho de Molly vuelve a brillar...

Y tambien Molly ya se siente mejor

- "(Creo que senti lo mismo que siente mi pokemon... increible!! Pero ahora ya se que no esta confundido y puedo contraatacar)" – piensa la pelirroja, y luego ordena su contrataque – "Axis, utiliza tus mini misiles!!!"

Axis se eleva y dispara multiples pelotitas explosivas......

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!!!!!

Todas explotan cerca de Seaking, dispersando muchisima agua, la cual cae en el publico, que difruta como loca XDDD ya que hace mucho calor y les ayuda a refrescarse

"Wow!! Que chapuzon!!!"

"Estuvo muy bueno!!"

"Miren eso!!!"

Las explosiones terminan, el agua deja de salpicar, y se forma un arco iris debido a las particulas de agua que quedan en el aire cuandoo esta se disperso en todas direcciones debido a los mini misiles de Axis.

Una vez que el agua se tranquiliza, Seaking emerge del agua.... completamente K.O

- "xX Sea....... king"

- "Noooo!! Seaking!!"

Esta vez Molly eligio muy bien a su pokemon, que afortunadamente tiene la habilidad para salir de estados de confusion...

- "Me has sorprendido, Molly, muy bien!! Pero como ya dije, esto no es mas que un calentamiento. Starmie, yo te elijo!!" dice Madison, lanzando su pokebola

- "Star!!!"

El pokemon de doble estrella aparece...

- "Vamos por la victoria, Axis!! Mini misiles otra vez!!!" ordena Molly

- "Eso no volvera a funcionar, Starmie, barrera de espejo!!!"

Starmie responde rapidamente, y se forma una poderosa barrera de espejo, y todos los mini misiles explotan contra Axis!!

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!!!!

- "Nooo!! Axis!!! No puede ser!! Como puede ser tan rapido!! Y ademas puede usar barrera de espejo" exclama Molly

Madison aprovecha la oportunidad

- "Starmie, ataque psiquico!!"

PAAFFF!!!

Axis, pierde bastantes energias

- "Starmie, confusion!!"

Axis, cae en un estado de confusion, y nuevamente pierde el equilibrio.

Molly nuevamente se siente mal...

- "Ayy no!! Me... me... siento mal..... otra vez......."

Pero nuevamente, Axis se estabiliza antes de caer al agua,

-     "Muy bien, Axis, ahora intenta un contrataque!!" trata de ordenar Molly, sin embargo.....

- "Acabaremos rapido con esto" – dice Madison, y ordena – " Starmie, rayo burbuja!!!"

Starmie dispara burbujas a alta velocidad, y todas impactan en Axis, haciendolo chocar con la pared de la plataforma y cayendo finalmente al agua.......

- "No!! Axis!!"

Pero  ya no habia nada que hacer, Axis ha sido derrotado...

- xX "Axxx........"

- "Lo hiciste bien, Axis, derrotaste a 2 de sus pokemon, mereces un descanso, regresa" llama Molly a Axis...

Quedan algunas burbujas flotando en el aire......

Molly esta vez quiere igualar las cosas rapidamente, toma su tercera pokebola y la lanza...

- "Pichu, yo te elijo!!!"

El pequeño ratoncillo electrico aparece en la plataforma, al borde del agua

- "Pichaaa...!!!"

- "Un pichu... un tipo electrico, sabia que tarde o temprano elegirias algo tan obvio como esto" dijo Madison

- "No te confies, Madison, mi Pichu es mas fuerte de lo que parece" le advierte Molly

- "Aun asi, la velocidad de Starmie es muy superior, Starmie, rayo burbuja nuevamente!!" ordena la lider

Muchas burbujas salen a gran velocidad hacia Pichu...

- "Pichu!! Agilidad!!!"

Casi todas ls burbujas revientan... algunas quedan en el aire....

Pero pichu esquiva facilmente el ataque

- "No es posible!!" exclama Madison

- "Te lo dije!! Pichu, usa un impactrueno lo mas poderoso que puedas!!!!" ordena Molly

- "Piiii... chuuuuuuuuuuu!!!"

Las mejillas comienzan a brillar muy fuertemente, y un poderoso impactrueno da de lleno en Starmie!!!

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!

Un solo golpe fue suficiente para derrotar a Starmie ya que, como todos sabemos, los ataques electricos son muy efectivos contra los pokemon de agua.

- xX

- "Starmie!! No puede ser!!!" exclama la lider de cabello verde oscuro, viendo como Starmie cae derrotado de inmediato, y de un solo golpe.

Madison se vio obligada a llamar a su pokemon, sus grandes ojos verde marino se abrieron de sorpresa al comprobar que Pichu era un pokemon muy fuerte, mas fuerte de lo que cualquiera se hubiera imaginado...

- "Molly, no me esperaba estas sorpresas... asi que me veo obligada a llamar a mi pokemon mas fuerte. Con el, ahora si que la verdadera batalla acaba de empezar. Muy bien, yo, Madison, llama a Sirenurse!!!!"

La lider arroja una pokebola, y despues de que se apagan los rayos, aparece un pokemon muy curioso.

Sirenurse, un pokemon con forma de sirena. La mitad de su cuerpo es parecido a una niña de ojos grises, y la otra mitad se parece a un delfin con una raya rosada en el lomo. Sus orejitas se parecen como a los imaginarios habitantes de la Atlantida (con membranas) y el cabello color celeste.

- "Cual es ese pokemon???" le habla Molly a Mary Kate

La amiga de Molly consulta el pokedex

"Click... Sirenurse. El pokemon sirena. Este pokemon se caracteriza porque solo existen hembras, y coloca huevos que ella misma fecunda, es hermafrodita. Se cuentan muchas leyendas sobre este pokemon, como los marinos que sucumben a su encantador canto. Sirenurse es un pokemon del tipo agua y fantasma"

El publico queda asombrado

"Wow!!! Que pokemon tan extraño"

"Pero esa chica es fuerte!!"

"Ninguna de las 2 merece perder, ademas ambas son muy lindas"

"Siii!! Y lo mejor es que las podemos ver en traje de baño!!" dicen algunos chicos con corazones en los ojos XDDDD

"Esa chica no solo es bonita, sino que muy fuerte, sigue asi!!"

"Siii, eres muy bonita!!"

Nuevamente comienzan los silbidos y los piropos XDDDDDDDD

- oO "Ayy no!!! No me digan esas cosas!!!" se vuelve a sonrojar Molly

Madison le da un consejo a Molly

- "No dejes que la gente te distraiga, no te pongas nerviosa por eso. En esta batalla, si quieres ganarme, tienes que dejarte llevar nada mas, como el agua"

Molly piensa

- "Como el agua???"

Molly recuerda lo que siempre le decia su mamá "los pokemon de agua son geniales, porque son muy cambiantes, y pueden adaptarse a cualquier situacion, como el agua"

- "Bueno, comenzemos... veamos si Pichu aguanta esto. Sirenurse, usa brisa marina!!"

Un suave viento comienza a agitar un poco el agua de la piscina.

- "Que fue eso? No ocurre nada... bueno , mejor para nosotros. Pichu, attack trueno!!"

-      "Piiiiiiiichuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!"

Pichu lanza un potente attack trueno, pero este casi no le causo daños a Sirenurse…

- "No puede ser!! Se supone que debio haberle hecho gran daño!!"

- "La brisa marina ayuda a todos los pokemon de agua, y su efecto es reducir el daño de todos los ataques peligrosos para los pokemon de agua, en este caso, los ataques electricos" explica Madison

- "Diablos!!..." exclama Molly

- "Si los ataques de Pichu no le hace casi nada a Sirenurse, Molly esta en problemas" murmura Mary Kate

- "Bueno, ahora que ya nos sacamos un problema de encima, Sirenurse, usa marea alta!!" ordena Madison

Los ojos de Sirenurse brillan, y el nivel de agua de la piscina aumenta, hasta casi rebasar los limites...

- "Otra vez no ocurrio nada? Es nuestra oportunidad, Pichu, usa embestida!!"

- "Sirenurse, usa agilidad y luego golpe de cola!!" ordena Madison

- "Queee?? 2 ataques en un mismo turno????" exclama Mary Kate, poniendose de pie de su asiento

Sirenurse esquiva el ataque de Pichu y luego con un potente golpe de cola.......

PAAAAFFFF!!!

... Pichu queda K.O

- "Oh no, todo mal!!! Pichu, lo hiciste bien, regresa!!" - dice Molly, llamando a Pichu, y lamentandose por no haber podido aprovechar la oportunidad de acabar el duelo a su favor – "Rayos, tan cerca que estuve!!"

- "Vamos Molly, no te des por vencida!!!" le anima Mary Kate desde las gradas

- "(Tiene razon. Aun me queda un pokemon, y este duelo no ha terminado... y tengo el pokemon perfecto para ganar!!)" piensa Molly

La pelirroja toma su ultima pokebola y la lanza...

- "Dolphine, yo te elijo!!!!"

El pokemon delfin aparece en el agua...

- "Dooolpphh!! "

- "Que lindo delfin!! me alegra que nuestros ultimos pokemon sean del tipo agua, y mas con 2 pokemon que son caracteristicos del mar y relacionados con leyendas marinas... un final digno de un espectaculo de agua del mejor nivel!!" dice Madison y.....

... al decir esto, aparece Madison cerca de unos roquerios en el mar, tomando el sol (como diablos llego el mar y la playa hasta ahí!!!???? Tampoco pregunten!! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) , con su cabello verde oscuro al viento (Madison usa el cabello corto, no? O.O XDDDDDDDDDD ya saben, no pregunten U )

- ··U "Eh??? (pero como hace eso??)" dice Molly, con una gota, ya no entendiendo nada de cómo Madison saca toda esa "escenografia" ··U

La escenografia desaparece, y Madison apunta hacia Molly

- "Muy bien!! vamos a luchar!! Sirenurse, pistola de agua y rayo burbuja!!" ordena Madison

- "Dolphine, agilidad!!" ordena Molly

- "Sirrruuuu!!!"

- "Dooolphhh!!"

El delfin puede esquivar la pistola de agua, pero no el rayo de burbujas

POM POM POM POM POM ¡!!

- "Cuidado Dolphine!!" grita Molly

A pesar de que era su pokemon mas fuerte, parecia que no habia manera de derrotar a Sirenurse, parecia que era muy superior.

- "Diablos!! Si tan solo ella no pudiera usar 2 ataques en un turno, debido a la marea alta... y ademas esta soplando la brisa marina... eh? Brisa marina??" piensa Molly

La pelirroja observa a su pokemon y se da cuenta que no esta tan herido como ella creia. De pronto ella se lleva la mano a su frente, como dandose cuenta de algo, como admitiendo un error.....

- "(Pero que tonta soy!!! Como no me di cuenta antes?)" piensa

- "Bien, Sirenurse, acabaremos con esto, usa canto hipnotico y luego hidro bomba!!" ordena Madison

- "Canto hipnotico???"

Mary Kate otra vez consulta el pokedex de Molly

"Click... canto hipnotico. Diferente al ataque de canto usado por Jigglypuff y otros pokemon. Este tipo de canto es usado por las sirenas para dejar desprevenidos y sin defensas a sus victimas"

- "Eso significa que la defensa de Dolphine esta bajando!!, vamos, Dolphine!! Tienes que salir de ese trance!!"

- "Sire... sire nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur!!"

El canto estaba haciendo efecto en Dolphine, y Madison iba a aprovechar esta oportunidad, sin embargo....

- "Dolphine!! Por favor!!!!"

El pecho de Molly brilla de nuevo, y Dolphine ya no es afectado por el canto de Sirenurse

- "Excelente!! Ahora contraatacaremos"

- "Nada de eso!! Sirenurse, ataque de surf!!!"

Una gran ola va hacia el delfin....

SSSSSSPPPPPPPPLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

La ola va a dar al publico, que se refrescan como nunca XDD

- "El ataque de surf no le causa daño a Dolphine, ya que es un pokemon de agua... Dolphine, Hidro bomba!!!" ordena Molly

- "Nada de eso!! Sirenurse, rayo burbuja!!!"

- "Doollphhh...  blu blu blu!!!"

- "Sire….!!!"

Ambos ataques de agua chocan en el aire… salpicando el agua por todas partes

- "Esto esta muy parejo!!" dice Madison

- "Pues ahora mismo lo volcare a mi favor, Dolphine, agilidad y luego usa mordida!!"

- "Que??" los ojos verdes de Madison se abren de asombro

Dolphine esquiva el ataque, se acerca a Sirenurse y...

CRAAAACCCKKK!!!!

Sirenurse es mordida... debido a esto titubea, no puede atacar, y Molly aprovecha la ocasión

- "Dolphine, terminala con embestida!!!"

- "Dooooooooolllphhhhhhh!!!"

PAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFF!!!

Sirenurse es lanzada lejos debido al impacto, y finalmente queda K.O

- xX "Sirennn..........."

- "No!! Sirenurse…." Dice Madison, ya resignada…

Sirenurse es derrotada, y Molly gana la batalla...

- "Siiiiiii!!! Ganamos!!! Dolphine, gracias a ti hemos ganado!!!!!! !!!!!" exclama Molly, saltando al agua de pura a alegria, para abrazar a su delfin...

Mary Kate se sentia orgullosa por Molly...

- "(Molly ha derrotado a Madison de una manera muy ingeniosa. Esta vez se enfrento con pokemon del mismo tipo que su rival,  y ha triunfado)" piensa

El delfin corresponde a Molly con su alegria

- "Dooolphhh!!! "

Y la lider se acerca a felicitar a Molly

- "Molly, me has ganado justamente. Pero aun no entiendo como pudiste romper el empate entre Sirenurse y tu pokemon"

- "Bueno, dijiste que la marea alta permite a los pokemon de agua hacer 2 ataques en un mismo turno, pues bien... mi pokemon es del tipo agua... asi que aproveche la oportunidad" responde Molly

- "Ya veo.. pero lo que mas me sorprende, es que el ataque mordida causo mucho daño a mi pokemon, y se suponia que estaba soplando todavia la brisa marina, que reduce el daño de los ataques efectivos contra los pokemon de agua"

- "Bueno, tu misma lo has dicho, la brisa marina disminuye el daño de los ataques que hacen mucho daño a los pokemon de agua, como los electricos, o los tipo planta, pero mi pokemon es tambien del tipo agua y oscuro, de modo que el ataque mordida causo mas daño por ser del mismo tipo que mi pokemon. Y precisamente, el ataque mordida no es un ataque devastador contra tu Sirenurse, por eso la brisa marina no disminuye el daño de la mordida... genial no? " responde Molly

- "Ya veo... conque lo descubriste, verdad? En verdad fue muy inteligente de tu parte, asi que te mereces esta medalla, tomala, es una medalla Tsunami" le dice Madison, ofreciendole una medalla con forma de ola...

- "Gracias, una medalla Tsunami, y es toda mia!! "

La gente aplaude por el buen espectaculo de agua ofrecido espontaneamente. De entre la multitud, el hombre con lentes oscuros, apaga su cigarro, lo tira y llama por comunicador a su... jefe.

- "Lograste averiguar algo?" dice una voz macabra...

- "Si, señor, se ha vuelto muy fuerte. Gano otra medalla mas. Y no fue de pura suerte, ella sabia lo que hacia....." dijo el hombre

- "Grrrr... ¬¬ ya veo, entonces cambiaremos nuestra estrategia. Sera mejor que destruyamos todo cuanto ella aprecia... encargate de todo"

- "Si señor..."

El hombre desaparece entre la multitud.

Ya habiendo terminado hace bastante rato la batalla, Molly y Mary Kate comienzan a despedirse en el puerto de ciudad Marina.

- "Bueno Madison, ya debemos irnos. Me diverti bastante con nuestra batalla" dice Molly

- "Yo tambien, a decir verdad el espectaculo de agua resulto mejor de lo que esperaba. Y a donde se dirigiran ahora?" pregunta la lider

- "Veamos " – dice Mary Kate consultando el mapa – "Wow!! Ya nos falta muy poco!! nuestra siguiente parada es Isla Amanecer"

- "Asi es. Mary Kate quiere ir alli porque dicen que existe un pokemon de fuego misterioso, que ella quiere ver" responde Molly

- "Bueno, entonces cuidense mucho, y si vuelves por aquí, te recibire con gusto " le dice Madison

- "Gracias Madison, y gracias por todo"

- "De nada, las despedidas son algo tristes... pero a la vez hermosas.... " dice Madison, al tiempo en que sopla el viento y los petalos de cerezos vuelan aldededor, pero...... en ciudad Marina no hay arboles de cerezo!!! XDDDDDDDD de donde salieron??? XDDDDDDDD

- ··U "Nos vamos de esta ciudad y sin saber como rayos hace eso!!" dicen con una gota Mary Kate y Molly............

Los petalos desaparecen XD y Madison despide a nuestras amigas.....

- "Adios chicas, cuidense!! "

Las muchachas se despiden tambien

- "Adioooos!! "

Y de esta forma, Molly gana su tercera medalla. Sin embargo, la siguiente parada es Isla Amanecer... que ocurrira alli?

Y ademas, .... a que se refiere el calvo malvado, al decir que destruira todo cuanto Molly aprecia?

...... ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA......

La respuesta: Regice!!!

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Uufff... despues de mucho tiempo, vuelvo a escribir. No tengo tiempo para nada!!! Por eso les pido disculpas. Es mas!! Este capitulo lo escribi en un momento en que debiera estar terminando trabajos finales!! TT rayos!! El martes tengo uno de esas evaluaciones y yo aqui escribiendo fanfics XDDDDDDDDDD… es que he trabajado tan duro, que ya no quiero saber nada y escribir este fic me hace olvidar todo lo malo.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Recuerden que pueden escribirme a pokedaniel37hotmail.com si quieren dejar alguna critica . Ah y bueno...  a veces dibujo el fanart correspondiente al capitulo, pero ahí si que no tengo tiempo para eso U con escribir el capitulo ya es suficiente (y tengo que irme a estudiar TT ).

PROXIMO CAPITULO: Revelacion en Isla Amanecer.


	35. La revelación en Isla Amanecer!

En el capitulo anterior, Molly tiene una dificil batalla contra Madison, la lider de ciudad Marina en la isla Burbuja. Esta le otorga la medalla Tsunami y nuestras amigas continuan su viaje. Sin embargo, la siguiente isla que visitarán, será la última escala que tendrá Mary Kate, ya que en esta isla es donde se encuentra el destino final de la lider de gimnasio de Ciudad Candela...  
  
Ambas chicas se acercan a la isla, sin imaginarse la aventura que alli ocurrira.  
  
Capítulo 36: La revelación en isla Amanecer!!  
  
La pregunta de hoy: El pokemon dios del fuego......  
  
En un pequeño transbordador, Molly y Mary Kate estan a punto de llegar al muelle de Isla Amanecer.  
  
"Señoritas, ya nos falta poco, pero diganme, para que quieren ir ahí? No es muy atractiva esa isla" dice un hombre de piel muy morena, que comandaba la embarcacion  
  
"Lo que pasa es que queremos ir a ver si es cierta una leyenda que escuche de ahí. Que si alguien logra ver al pokemon de fuego legendario que duerme ahí en el volcan, se le revelará un secreto asombroso" responde Mary Kate  
  
"Aaaaahhh... ya veo... con que ustedes no son de esas turistas tipicas, son mas bien turistas aventureras... entiendo, suelen venir de ese tipo de turistas aventureros a este lugar" dice el hombre  
  
"No señor, se equivoca, somos entrenadoras pokemon. Yo soy una entrenadora y mi amiga es una lider de gimnasio. No somos turistas, pero si somos muy aventureras "responde Molly  
  
"Ya veo... solo los aventureros como ustedes vienen por aca, ni siquiera los entrenadores ya que aquí no hay ningun gimnasio. Este lugar puede ser fascinante, y en efecto, aca hay una leyenda como la que escucho, señorita"  
  
"Y sabe usted algo mas?" pregunta Mary Kate, muy interesada  
  
"Bueno, lo que todos saben: Se cuenta que algun dia, el volcan estallara y destruira todo lo que hay en la isla, pero que aparecera un guardian que apaciguará el alma que vive dentro del volcan y se le revelara un secreto. Sin embargo habemos muchos que creemos que eso no es mas que una leyenda. Este lugar es tan tranquilo que nada de eso ocurrira" dijo el hombre  
  
"Un secreto!! es exactamente lo que yo quiero saber" dice Mary Kate  
  
"Jejeje... ni lo sueñe señorita, la leyenda dice que sera UN SUJETO... y sin ofender, disculpe usted, usted es una mujer, muy bella por cierto, pero como la leyenda lo dice........"  
  
"bah!!! Al diablo con la leyenda, aun asi qiuero saber ese secreto de ese lindisimo pokemon de fuego!! "responde la lider, con los ojos estrellados...  
  
Una lluvia de estrellas aparece detrás de Mary Kate XDDDDDDDD  
  
Bueno, como sea... espero que les vaya bien, ya estamos llegando al muelle"  
  
"Genial!! Bueno Mary Kate, preparemonos!!" dice Molly  
  
La embarcacion llega finalmente al muelle, y luego de atracar, las  
muchachas comienzan su caminata...  
  
"Adios jovencitas!! Tengan cuidado y que disfruten su estadia aquí!!" se despide el hombre  
  
"Gracias señor!! Y gracias por traernos gratis en su barco!!" responde Mary Kate  
  
El hombre, luego de despedirlas y perderlas de vista... se da cuenta  
de....  
  
oO!!! "Waaaaahhh!!!! Diablos!!! Se me olvido cobrarles el boleto!!!! TT"  
  
XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
  
(Conste que Mary Kate y Molly no se hicieron las locas U ... fue al  
hombre al que se le olvido cobrarles XDDDDD)  
  
Luego de caminar bastante rato, en direccion a una alta cima, Molly y  
Mary Kate se toman un descanso  
  
Molly rompe el silencio  
  
"Dime, Mary Kate, y en verdad estas segura que ahí vive un pokemon de fuego legendario?"  
  
"Estoy mas que segura!! y ademas, con lo que nos dijo ese hombre, estoy mas convencida aun: Se cuenta que es un "alma" que hara que el volcan estalle, y que un sujeto llamado el guardian calmara al alma enfurecida"... esta mas claro que el agua que esa "alma" es en realidad un pokemon " responde la chica de cabello marron.  
  
A Molly no le parecia muy concluyente las afirmaciones de Mary Kate XDDD  
  
"(Pero cual es la prueba que demuestra que es un pokemon?? ji ji ji )"  
  
¬¬ "De que te ries?" pregunta Mary Kate, con una mueca en su cara XDDD  
  
"No me hagas caso U te dire algo: no se si sea o no una leyenda, pero si hemos de encontrar algo fantastico, adelante!! Yo ire contigo... es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberme ayudado tanto"  
  
Mary Kate toma de las manos a Molly, y la observa con unos grandes ojos  
estrellados y llorosos... al tiempo que un jardin de rosas aparece en  
segundo plano XDD  
  
TT "Gracias Molly!!!"  
  
;; "De nada, Mary Kate, eres una de mis mejores amigas, y por siempre te estare agradecida, amigaaaaa!!" responde Molly, con unos grandes ojos estrellados y llorosos  
  
"Amigaaaaaa!!!"  
  
DanielGT aparece rompiendo el jardin de rosas, que no resulto ser mas que  
un maldito papel mural usado como escenografia y se ve gigantesco frente  
a Molly y Mary Kate...  
  
¬¬ "YA BASTA DE CURSILERIAS!!!! Sigan con la historia que ya bastante trabajo he tenido y ustedes se les ocurre salir con sus tonterias!!!"  
  
oO!!! "Waaaahhh!!!!" exclama Molly, asustandose XDDD  
  
"Hey!!! Y quien diablos eres tu??" pregunta Mary Kate  
  
PAAAAAFFFFFF  
  
DanielGT se cae.....  
  
¬¬U "Como que quien soy? Pues el creador de este fanfic" responde danielGT, poniendose de pie  
  
"U Aaahhh.. es cierto, disculpame, lo habia olvidado, el lindisimo pokemon de fuego me tiene media loca"  
  
"Y tu ponte de pie, Molly, vamos... mas seriedad si? Veran, tengo sueño y quiero irme a dormir"  
  
"Esta bien U Pero antes podrias decirme donde esta mi Maxito querido?? Si si si??? Porfis!!" dice Molly, sonrojada  
  
"Y crees que te lo voy a decir?? Nah!! Aguantate hasta el capitulo 40, ahí quizas te lo diga XP "responde DanielGT  
  
¬¬ "(Tacaño)"  
  
"Ya ya!!! Ya estuvo bueno, si??" – dice DanielGT, luego apuntando hacia el volcan – "miren, ahí las espera el volcan, apresurense y si lo hacen bien prometo darles un bono con 5000 monedas en tu pokedex para que no tengan que pasar por los mismos problemas que tuvieron en Pueblo Bajo... buena suerte y ya vayanse!!!"  
  
DanielGT se larga de ahí, a regañadientes XDDDDD  
  
¬¬ "(Maldita sea.. Grrr!!! Mary Kate es una chica fuerte Grrr!!! Y Molly tanto que le ha costado ser fuerte y me salen con todas esas cursilerias.. gggrrrrr!!! .!!! )"  
  
Las chicas ven a danielGT alejarse caminando rapido...  
  
··U "Pero que genio..." dice Molly  
  
"Nuestro creador, no andaba de muy buen humor hoy" dice Mary Kate  
  
"Si, pero por ahora no le prestemos atencion.... bueno, ya descansamos bastante. Continuemos!!!" responde Molly  
  
"De acuerdo"  
  
Las entusiastas muchachas continuan su camino, sin darse cuenta que 2  
hombres de negro las espiaban...  
  
"Ellas son?" dice uno de ellos  
  
"Si, son ellas. Nuestro jefe nos ordeno que acabaramos con ellas sin importar los medios que ocupemos" dice el otro  
  
"Si, por eso mando a este sujeto con nosotros, para que nos ayudara..." dice el primero  
  
"Oye tu, no tienes nada que decir? Se supone que nos has venido a apoyar, pero parece que no nos haras falta, con nosotros es suficiente" dice el segundo, dirigiendose a otro sujeto que estaba un poco mas atrás  
  
El sujeto, de unos 1,80 de estatura, contextura gruesa, casi  
completamente calvo pero con solo una trenza de cabello en su parte de  
atrás, vestido con unos pantalones de jeans, botas y no una chaqueta,  
sino una especie de armadura ligera cubria su torax. Lo mas llamativo de  
su persona, era que en la cabeza, tenia una especie de aparato  
electronico, que reccoria toda la cabeza por detrás, se asomaban 2  
antenas en este dispositivo. Tenia su mirada perdida, como no atendiendo  
a lo que decian los 2 hombres de negro...  
  
"Que sujeto mas extraño es...." dice un hombre de negro  
  
En el lejano castillo..........  
  
"Je je je je.... despierta"  
  
Los horribles ojos del calvo, brillan  
  
El sujeto, vuelve en si, y mira friamente a los 2 hombres de negro  
  
"Waaahhh!!!... "  
  
"Nuestro amo no confia en ustedes, por eso me ha enviado a mi" responde el sujeto  
  
Los hombres de negro hablan entre si en voz baja  
  
"Es muy extraño!! En verdad lo habra enviado el jefe?"  
  
"Quien sabe... pero este sujeto me pone nervioso... quien sabe en que esta pensando"  
  
El sujeto de la armadura, empuja a los 2 hombres de negro...  
  
"Porque se tardan tanto? Debemos seguir a esas jovenes, nuestro amo lo ordena. No se queden ahí!!!"  
  
Los 3 sujetos comienzan a caminar, siguiendo a Molly y Mary Kate.  
  
Mientras tanto, en el castillo oscuro...  
  
"Señor, ha iniciado nuevamente una ofensiva para atrapar a esa muchacha?"  
  
"Y que te importa a ti si es asi????" dice el calvo, mirandolo con odio...  
  
"Glup!! No señor.. es que... yo... este... quisiera ayudar en todo lo que sea posible" responde el subordinado  
  
"Ya veo... pero no necesito tu ayuda, al menos no por ahora. EL se encargara de atraparla... pero ademas, es uno de los primeros frutos despues de largos años de trabajo. Mis investigaciones por fin se materializan, y ahora por fin puedo probarlas" responde el calvo de aspecto calaverico  
  
"Se refiere al ayudante que esta con nuestros 2 agentes rockets en Isla Amanecer?" predunta el subordinado  
  
"De que ayudante hablas?"  
  
"Pues... aquel que acompaña a nuestros 2 agentes rockets"  
  
"Ayudante dices? JA!!!! Te aseguro que sera EL quien hará todo el trabajo. Ese es un prototipo solamente, pero con el es mas que suficiente"  
  
"Un prototipo, dice, señor?"  
  
"Asi es!!! Acaso no me escuchaste???????!!!!!!! Pero aunque sea solo un prototipo de pruebas, me servira mucho para obtener todas las conclusiones que necesito para aplicarlas a mi creacion... mi GRAN creacion final!!! JA JA JA!!!"  
  
El calaverico malvado observa hacia la capsula que contiene el liquido  
color celeste, donde miles de burbujas rodean a una chica que duerme  
sumergida en aquel liquido................  
  
Despues de un par de horas caminando, Molly y Mary Kate ya dejan atrás el  
pueblo.  
  
"Mira que se ve chiquitito el pueblo!! Debemos estar muy alto..." dice Molly  
  
"Si, debemos estar a unos 1200 metros... no se exactamente a que altura comienza a enrarecerse el aire... pero parece que falta mucho para eso aun" responde Mary Kate  
  
"Puede ser, pero ya empiezo a sentirme fatigada. Por suerte, el aire esta helado, eso nos ayuda a refrescarnos"  
  
"Es verdad, pero vamos Molly!! Se nos hara tarde, continuemos nuestro camino" dice Mary Kate, reanudando la caminata.  
  
Pasa otro buen rato mas, nuestras amigas comienzan a notar la presencia  
de nieve en los alrededores...  
  
"Nieve!!! Y nosotras con ropa de verano TT" comienza a preocuparse Mary Kate  
  
"Si... no pense que en un clima tan caluroso y con el mar cerca, pudiera formarse este micro clima aquí... se ve que subestimamos el clima de la montaña"  
  
Mientras nuestras amigas caminan, los 2 agentes rockets y aquel sujeto  
calvo de armadura los siguen, sin que ellas se dieran cuenta y  
asegurandose de no llamar la atencion de ninguna manera. En verdad estos  
agentes rockets son muy buenos para eso...  
  
Sin embargo, aquel sujeto calvo y de buena estatura, es muy misterioso...  
tanto que..........  
  
"Eh????" murmura Molly, volteando hacia atrás y llevandose su mano a su pecho, pero levemente  
  
"Que te ocurre Molly? Viste algo?"  
  
Molly estaba confundida...  
  
"No.... no me pasa nada, pero es solo que senti.... algo... algo? Nah!! Olvidalo... debe haber sido mi imaginacion" responde la pelirroja, resuelta  
  
Las chicas continuan caminando, pero esa "presencia" dejo a Molly algo  
preocupada...  
  
"(Que extraño, no se que sea, pero esa sensacion que puedo sentir, me he dado cuenta que es con los pokemon....)" piensa  
  
Los agentes rockets continuan tras las dos chicas, sin embargo, el hombre  
calvo de armadura, se impacienta...  
  
¬¬ "Porque ir tras ellas y esperar tanto, cuando podemos adelantarnos y caerles por sorpresa?" dice  
  
Y tomando a ambos agentes rockets, el hombre de armadura da un GRAN  
salto!!!  
  
Molly nuevamente siente algo  
  
"Eh???" nuevamente voltea  
  
"Molly, que te pasa?"  
  
"Creeras que estoy loca, pero... senti algo...."  
  
"Algo como que?"  
  
"No lo se... ay... acaso... no, imposible" dice Molly, apenas desestimando su propio pensamiento  
  
"Pero que cosa, Molly?"  
  
"Veras, Mary Kate, recuerdas que te conte sobre que yo podia sentir algo con mis pokemon? Pues... no se que rayos sea lo que siento, pero ahora mismo acabo de sentir algo igual, pero... mis pokemon estan dentro de sus pokebolas!!" explica Molly, sorprendida  
  
"Un pokemon dices?"  
  
Mary Kate mira hacia todos lados, pero no ve nada  
  
"No veo a ningun pokemon cerca..."  
  
"Lo se... yo tampoco, pero es muy extraño... no entiendo como es que puedo sentir eso" dice Molly mirando tambien hacia todos lados"  
  
Mientras Molly y Mary Kate tratan de resolver el misterio, los agentes  
rockets preparan su plan.  
  
"Muy bien, no se han dado cuenta, entonces comenzemos. Coloquemos estos explosivos aquí" dice uno de ellos, tomando algunos cartuchos de TNT  
  
"Ya veo, compañero, quieres provocar una avalancha, eh? Es genial!! De seguro quedaran atrapadas en la nieve cuando todo esto explote, jejejeje!!!"  
  
"Oye y tu no vas a ayudar?"  
  
El sujeto calvo de armadura, solo estaba cruzado de brazos  
  
UU "Si provocan una avalancha mataran a esas muchachas, y el jefe quiere viva a la pelirroja"  
  
"Que importa!! El jefe de todos modos quiere acabar con ella, que importa si es atrapandola o matandola!!"  
  
"Bah!! Hagan lo que quieran, de todas formas sere YO quien pelee con esa muchacha. Ni siquiera sus tontos explosivos acabaran con esa muchacha. Si ni siquiera los agentes rockets anteriores han podido hacer nada" responde el sujeto  
  
El sujeto calvo, se aleja caminando del lugar, ignorando a los rockets  
  
"Que se cree? Que arrogante... vamos compañero, ayudame con esto"  
  
"De acuerdo"  
  
La pelirroja y la de cabellos marrones continuan caminando, sin  
imaginarse el peligro que corren, salvo que Molly estaba preocupada aun  
por lo de su sentimiento...  
  
Los sujetos rockets instalan los explosivos...  
  
Molly y Mary Kate continuan caminando...  
  
Los sujetos arman los explosivos...  
  
Las chicas continuan su camino...  
  
El conteo regresivo de la bomba se acerca a su fin...  
  
Molly y Mary Kate siguen caminando...  
  
Los sujetos huyen lo mas lejos posible.... el conteo llega a cero!!!  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
  
"Que fue eso????" exclama Molly  
  
"No se, pero creo que fue una explosion..." responde Mary Kate, mirando a todos lados  
  
Un ruido ensordecedor que proviene desde la montaña se siente...  
  
"Ay no!! Que es eso???"  
  
o.O "Diablos!!!! Una avalancha!!!"  
  
"Ay no!! Moriremos!!!"  
  
Cientos de toneladas de nieve, tierra y lodo van directamente hacia  
nuestras amigas  
  
Los sujetos miran desde lo alto...  
  
"Je je je!!! Al fin moriran esas muchachas, nuestro jefe nos recompensara"  
  
El sujeto de armadura observa friamente...  
  
¬¬ "Son unos estupidos. No tenian para que hacer eso. Es mas... su plan no dara ningun resultado"  
  
"Que estas diciendo? El plan es perfecto!!"  
  
"Ah si? Pues mira eso"  
  
Los tres sujetos observan como Mary Kate y Molly se las ingenian...  
  
Mary Kate saca 3 de sus pokebolas y las lanza...  
  
"Vulpix!!! Vulcanix!! FlyerEmber!! Salgan y ayudennos por favor!!"  
  
Los 3 pokemon de fuego mas poderosos de Mary Kate aparecen...  
  
"Vuuuul"  
  
"Vuuulcaaa!!"  
  
"Grrrrwwooo!!!"  
  
El zorro de fuego, el zorro dorado y el dragon flameante aparecen  
  
"Aunque no sea mucha ayuda... te ayudare. Torchic!! Ve!!!"  
El pollito de fuego, tambien aparece junto a los otros 3...  
  
"Toorrchiiiic!!"  
  
Ambas entrenadoras, ordenan a sus pokemon...  
  
"Torchic, Vulpix, Vulcanix, FlyerEmber, usen sus lanzallamas!!!"  
  
Todos los pokemon usan lanzallamas para derretir la nieve que venia hacia  
ellas.  
  
La nieve derretida pasa al lado de nuestras amigas, sin embargo, la  
cantidad de tierra y lodo, mas la nieve que no alcanza a ser derretida,  
por ser tanta, sigue avanzando hacia ellas, por muy que 4 pokemon de  
fuego intenten detenerla, la avalancha es monstruosamente grande!!!  
  
"Mary Kate, es demasiado!! No podremos!!!"  
  
"Lo se... pero no nos queda otra, nuestros pokemon de fuego son nuestra unica salvacion!!!"  
  
La situacion se empeora, los pokemon empiezan a cansarse...  
  
"Tienes razon Molly, no saldremos vivas de esta!!" dice Mary Kate, viendo con desesperacion como sus esperanzas comienzan a esfumarse...  
  
"No!! Aun nos queda otra cosa!!"  
  
Molly saca una segunda pokebola  
  
"Diglett, yo te elijo!!!"  
  
El pokemon topo aparece...  
  
"Digle diiig digle diig"  
  
"Diglett, usa excavar, haz un agujero lo mas profundo que puedas!!!"  
  
Diglett usa el ataque de excavacion, y en pocos segundos asoma su cabeza  
  
"Mary Kate, todos, rapido!! Entren al agujero que hizo Digglett!!!"  
  
Todos los pokemon, mas Kate Kate y Molly entran al hoyo... y ahí no les  
queda mas que tener confianza y esperar que el aluvion pase...  
  
Los minutos fueron eternos, y mas aun aterrorizadas sintiendo como  
cientos de toneladas de nieve y lodo pasan sobre sus cabezas y ellas  
apenas sobreviviendo...  
  
Cuando al fin de aquellos eternos minutos, el aluvion ya habia pasado  
  
"Nos.... nos salvamos???" dice Molly, asomando su cabeza por el suelo  
  
"Uuufff... que... que suerte, por poco y no la contamos" dice Mary Kate asomando su cabeza tambien  
  
"Pero quien rayos ocasiono esa explosion??? Estoy segura que habia alguien ahí!!!" exclama Molly  
  
Los sujetos rockets aparecen...  
  
"Pero que suerte tienen!! Cualquiera hubiera muerto en ese aluvion, pero no, ustedes tenian que salir sanas y salvas!! Con razon nuestro jefe te quiere atrapar... y eso es lo que haremos!!"  
  
"Con que ustedes fueron eh??? Ya hacia tiempo en que no me los topaba!! Y no se quien rayos es su jefe y ademas no entiendo de que hablan!! Pero no las van a pagar!!"  
  
Molly y Mary Kate sacan una pokebola, los sujetos sacan sus pokebolas,  
pero el sujeto de armadura hace aparicion...  
  
"Ya les dije que la pelirroja es mia!!!"  
  
"Pero... pero quien eres tu???"  
  
"No importa mi nombre, solo obedezco ordenes de mi creador, y mi mision es acabar contigo, Molly Ketchum"  
  
"Queeee?? Como sabes mi nombre???"  
  
"Mi creador lo sabe todo, pero ya basta de palabreria, a luchar!!!"  
  
Molly saca una pokebola  
  
"Axis, yo te elijo!!!  
  
El pokemon mini jet aparece, sin embargo Molly esta muy extrañada porque  
el sujeto no hace ningun intento por sacar una de sus pokebolas  
  
"No ibas a pelear conmigo?? Vamos!! Llama a uno de tus pokemon!!"  
  
"JA!! No necesito a un pokemon para derrotarte"  
  
"(En que diablos esta pensando este sujeto?? Sabe que necesita un pokemon y no lo usara?)" piensa Molly  
  
"Vamos!! Pelea!!" dice el sujeto, empuñando sus manos  
  
"No seas ridiculo!!! Aunque al diablo con las reglas aquí, no puedes pelear contra un pokemon!! Ya lanza tu pokebola!!" dice Molly  
  
"Asi que temes enfrentarme? No quieres hacerme daño... JA!! Quizas con el estimulo suficiente quieras hacerlo......"  
  
Y dicho esto, el sujeto.... se duplico!!!!!  
  
El sujeto malvado se duplico, pero realizando movimientos muy  
rapidos....!!!  
  
"Quuueeee??? Como puede............." exclama Molly, sorprendida  
Nunca se habia visto algo como eso...  
  
El duplicado del sujeto de armadura, amenaza a Mary Kate  
  
"Molly, que diablos esta pasando???" exclama la lider  
  
El sujeto corre hacia el pokemon de Molly, y lo embiste con un tackleo...  
  
"Oye!! Que diablos haces???"  
  
"Estoy atacandote, vamos!! Defiendete!!!"  
  
"Estas loco!!"  
  
"Si no me atacas te voy a vencer........."  
  
El sujeto toma un puñado de tierra con sus manos... y las lanza  
habilmente hacia los ojos de Axis...  
  
El pokemon mini Jet pierde presicion!!!  
  
"(Imposible!!!!! Eso fue un ataque........)" piensa Molly, atonita ante lo que acaba de ver  
  
Molly no podia creer lo que estaba viendo... un hombre haciendo ataques,  
aunque sea con las manos, de pokemon????  
  
Mientras tanto, Mary Kate se enfrentaba a 3!!!  
  
"FlyerEmber!! Lanzallamas!!!" ordena la chica de cabello marron  
  
"Gggrrwwwoooo!!!"  
  
El lanzallamas va directo hacia la copia del sujeto con armadura, pero  
este lo esquiva habilmente girando en el suelo...  
  
"Vulpix, usa.........."  
  
Mary kate iba a dar otra orden, pero los 2 sujetos ya habian sacado sus  
pokemon y atacado a Vulpix  
  
PPAAAFFFF  
  
"Bien hecho!! Dragonite!!"  
  
Un Dragonite con un extraño dispositivo en su cabeza, es manipulado por  
los sujetos.-  
  
El sujeto con armadura utiliza otro tackle (estilo Rugby) contra Vulpix  
  
PAAAFFFF  
  
"Vulpix!! Cuidado!! Oh... no, es muy dificil pelear contra 3!!"  
  
Por su parte, Molly intentaba atacar al sujeto  
  
"Axis, mini misiles!!!"  
  
Axis se lanza en picada, lanzando pelotitas explosivas, las cuales  
impactan directamente en el sujeto!!  
  
BBOOMM BBOOMM BBOOMM BBOOMM BBOOMM!!!  
  
Sin embargo, este hombre, sacando pecho fuertemente, hace que los mini  
misiles impacten en su armadura, haciendole muy poco daño......  
  
"No puedo creerlo, no le hizo nada!!!"  
  
"JA JA JA... recien te das cuenta? Soy una creacion de mi amo, por eso soy indestructible!!!"  
  
"(Jamas habia visto algo como esto... ademas... lo que senti, es increible... acaso el.......)" piensa Molly, sin saber que hacer  
  
"No sabes que hacer?? JA JA!! Pues te ayudare... no tienes mas remedio, mi amo quiere tus habilidades, junto a sus conocimientos sera invencible.... y asi el podra gobernar durante esta vida"  
  
"Pero como sabes lo que estoy pensando??? Y ademas.... quien es tu amo?? Y que diablos??? Conquistar el mundo dijiste??"  
  
"No dije conquistar el mundo, eso es algo trivial y de baja clase. Dije gobernar durante esta vida... con sus conocimientos el sera dueño de la vida, y manipularla a su antojo"  
  
Molly no entendia nada.....  
  
"(De que diablos habla este sujeto???)"  
  
"Hablo de esto. Ven con nosotros!!"  
  
El sujeto hace brillar sus ojos.....  
  
Molly comienza a sentirse muy mal......  
  
"Ay.... que... que me... pasa??"  
  
Axis comienza a girar en circulos...  
  
"A....xis, re... siste!!" dice apenas Molly, tratando de no desmayarse  
  
"No te resistas!! Tu poder es grandioso!! Mi amo lo quiere para el!!!"  
  
"No... puedo evitarlo.... no se... que es todo esto.... pero esto, me liberaria...."  
  
Molly comienza a ceder....... siente que la carga de aquella  
responsabilidad que acepto para "la batalla del futuro" se liberaria por  
fin y ya no tendria que luchar por nada  
  
Mary Kate, que lucha contra 3 enemigos, aun asi se las ingenia para darle  
animos a Molly  
  
"Molly!!!!! Que estas haciendo????? Si dejas que ese sujeto te convenza, todos tus sueños, y las esperanzas de todos, se terminaran!!! Crees que es tan facil??? No es tan simple como rendirse y dejarle la responsabilidad a otro, si te rindes... es el fin de TODO!!! No es asi? Molly? No es eso lo que me contaste??? Vamos Molly!!! Resiste!!!"  
  
Molly se levanta...  
  
"(Mary Kate tiene razon... y aunque aun sigo sin entender todo esto...... ni este sujeto, ni nadie.... van a impedir que alcanza mis objetivos..... el señor Andrew me dijo que debia tener fe, y ESO ES LO QUE HAREEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!)"  
  
Molly se libera de la "atadura" mental que estaba sufriendo, y el sujeto  
pierde el equilibrio  
  
"Eres una tonta!! No entiendes que el poder que el amo quiere, es lo mas grandioso que existe??? Tanto como la energia de este volcan!!!!"  
  
EL sujeto golpea fuertemente el suelo..  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!  
  
De pronto comienzan los temblores  
  
"Oh!! No!! Esta temblando!!" exclama Molly  
  
"Eso solo significa una cosa.... el volcan!!!" exclama Mary Kate  
  
"Vamos, pelirroja!!! Acepta tu destino!!! Ser esclava de mi amo!!!!!!! Si te resistes, atente a mis peligrosos ataques!!!"  
  
El sujeto muestra sus dedos...... y sus uñas crecen horriblemente hasta  
convertirse en peligrosos estiletes negros......  
  
- "Que.... que eres tu????" exclama Molly  
  
Molly sigue siendo presionada y Mary Kate seguia luchando contra los 3  
enemigos...  
  
"Molly!! No puedes hacer algo?? No puedo yo sola!!" pide ayuda Mary Kate...  
  
"(Rayos!!! Este sujeto me presiona a que me deje manipular, pero a el alguien lo controla, sin embargo Mary Kate esta teniendo muchos problemas y no puedo ayudarla sin que este sujeto me haga daño, es capaz de matarme... pero como lo hare???)" pensaba Molly, y ya empezando a desesperarse.  
  
"JA JA!!! Admitanlo!! Estan perdidas, al final nuestro amo sera el vencedor!! Asi que entreguense!! O de lo contrario mis aguijones venenosos perforaran tu cuerpo y tendras una muerte horrible!!"  
  
La situacion era critica, la unica manera de derrotar al sujeto y ayudar  
a Mary Kate, era haciendo un ataque muy rapido.  
  
"(Rayos... si quiero ayudar a Mary Kate, tengo que hacer un ataque muy rapido, pero ninguno de mis pokemon lo es tanto....." – pensaba Molly, pero luego... – "Hey!! No!!! No debo pensar asi, si pienso asi, entonces... eh?? Que esta pasando?? No!! Axis!! Acaso tu....??)"  
  
El pecho de Molly brilla, y esta vez sintio algo muy raro... una extraña  
sensacion como que venia dentro de su cuerpo, dentro de su ser.  
  
Axis comienza a brillar... y a crecer!!!  
  
"Axis!!! Estas evolucionando??? Si!! Estoy segura!! Esta evolucionando!!!"  
  
Como supo Molly de inmediato que estaba evolucionando????....  
  
Eso no importa mucho por ahora, lo que importa es que Axis, comienza a  
cambiar su forma, sus alas se extienden y crecen un poco hacia atrás, su  
cuerpo se alarga un poco, el color de su piel cambia de gris claro  
metalico a un color grisaceo metalico, con algunas lineas azules  
metalicas.....  
  
"Axis!! Que hermoso te has vuelto!! Pero en que evolucionaste??"  
  
Molly apunta su pokedex, y este despliega la información  
  
"Click... pokemon detectado: Valkyrie, el pokemon aerodinamico. Axis  
puede volar al triple de la velocidad del sonido, convirtiendolo en uno  
de los pokemon mas veloces del mundo. Valkyrie es un pokemon del tipo  
Acero/Volador."  
  
"Axis!! Evolucionaste para mi, no es cierto?" le pregunta Molly  
  
"Vaaaal"  
  
Molly estaba emocionada. Ya se estaba haciendo frecuente que ella pudiera  
sentir lo que sus pokemon sienten  
  
"No puedo creerlo!! Porque pude sentir eso!!!???" exclama Molly  
  
"Deja de murmurar, muchacha!! Tengo que acabar contigo y de paso liberar la grandiosa energia de ese volcan!!" dijo el malvado  
  
Los temblores se incrementan, y las llamas de rocas ardientes salen en  
todas direcciones.  
  
Molly, deja de sorprenderse, y vuelve su atencion a la batalla  
  
"Ya estuvo bien. No importa ahora como y qué significa todo esto, lo importante es que Valkyrie es nuestro nuevo amigo, y puede ayudarnos a derrotar a este farsante. Valkyrie!!, usa mini misiles!!!"  
  
"Vaaalk!!"  
  
El mini Jet, dispara multiples pelotitas explosivas  
  
BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOMMM!!!!  
  
El malvado se protege como puede.  
  
"Valkyrie!! Usa ataque rapido!!"  
  
Valkyrie, se mueve tan rapido, que el malvado solo se dio cuenta que este  
lo golpeo en el estomago una vez que sintio el dolor  
  
PAAAFFFF  
  
"Aaaaaggghh!!! Me las pagaras!! Aaaaaaahhhh............"  
  
El malvado cae cuesta abajo y Molly sale victoriosa.  
  
Pero aun Mary Kate estaba en problemas. Sin embargo Molly ahora si que  
puede ayudarla.  
  
El volcan esta a punto de estallar.......  
  
"Valkyrie, alas de acero!!"  
  
BAAANNGG!!!  
  
Valkyrie logra golpear al dragonite con multiplicador de fuerza, y  
gracias a lo cual, Mary kate por fin esta en posicion de pelear por si  
sola....  
  
"Muy bien!! Ahora que ya estamos libres, podemos pelear libremente, Flyerember, Giro fuego!!"  
  
"Detente!! Si haces eso, este barranco se desmoronara y caeremos ambos!!" dijo el segundo malvado  
  
Pero Mary Kate, es siempre implacable, de modo que no le importaba ni  
siquiera su propia seguridad  
  
"Mary Kate, que haces!!!" exclama Molly  
  
"Acabare con este maldito ahora mismo, vamos Flyerember, Giro fuego!!!" ordena Mary Kate  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrwoooooooooo!!!!!!"  
  
BLLLLAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Un fuerte giro fuego impacta en Dragonite, sin embargo no acaba con el...  
  
"JA JA JA!!! Tu giro fuego fue inutil!!"  
  
"Ningun giro fuego de mi Flyerember es inutil, vamos!! Giro fuego otra vez!!"  
  
o.O!!! "Queee?? No!! Mary Kate no lo hagas!!! Ademas eso hara que el terreno se debilite y las explosiones del volcan se vuelvan mas peligrosas!!" exclama Molly  
  
"Rayos!! Pero si no lo hago, este malvado destruira la isla por completo de todos modos......." responde Mary Kate.  
  
"Tienes razon... rayos!!! Si tan solo tuvieramos una forma efectiva de acabar con el sin peligro destruir el terreno" exclama Molly  
  
"Molly, dejame hacerlo, o este malvado acabara con nosotras!!"  
  
Molly tenia algo de temor, pero en realidad era para preocuparse, se  
corria un serio peligro de que el volcan estallara ahí mismo......  
  
"Quizas si........"  
  
Pero justo en ese momento, Abra sale por si solo de su pokebola!!  
  
- "Abraaaaa"  
  
En ese momento, el dragon de fuego de Mary Kate, Valkyrie y Abra miran a  
Molly, al mismo tiempo que ella siente algo en su corazon......  
  
"Axis? Flyerember? Pero como!!!?? Bah!! Que importa ahora.. muy bien, Mary Kate, hazlo!!!" le dice Molly  
  
"De acuerdo!! "– dice Mary Kate, sin consultar y con plena confianza, "Flyerember, usa triple tornado de fuego!!!!" ordena ella  
  
o.O!!! "Queeeee?? 3 tornados de fuego simultaneos???? Estas loca!!!" exclama el malvado  
  
Flamember obedece de inmediato y.......  
  
BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
  
BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMM  
  
BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrgggggggg!!!!!"  
  
3 inmensos tornados de fuego, generaron un inmenso calor...... y ya eso  
fue suficiente para acabar con el Dragonite controlado mentalmente, y  
tambien con el malvado entrenador......  
  
Pero eso pasa a segundo plano, ya que el tremendo calor desmorona por  
completo el terreno de los faldeos del volcan, y las erupciones se  
intensifican.... y....  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!  
  
El volcan estalla!!!  
  
"Rayos!! Como lo pense!!! El volcan hace erupcion!!" exclama Mary Kate  
  
La lava comienza a caer!!!  
  
o.O!! "Oh no!!!"  
  
Sin embargo........  
  
"Valkyrie!! Vuela a maxima velocidad!!!"  
  
"Vaaaaaalk!!!"  
  
Valkyrie vuela con su fantastica velocidad Mach 2 y toma a Mary Kate, y  
junto a Flyerember ambas quedan a salvo de la lava.  
  
"Gracias Molly"  
  
"De nada, pero ahora que haremos? La lava va directo hacia el pueblo, tenemos que salvarlo!!"  
  
"Podriamos hacer una gran grieta para que la lava quede estancada ahí, y asi el pueblo se salvaria, pero hay que hacerlo rapido, la lava cae muy rapidamente y en solo 5 minutos destruira todo, no tenemos tiempo suficiente"  
  
"Claro que si!! Abra nos puede teletransportar al pueblo, y tendremos tiempo de sobra... vamos Abra!!! Por favor teletransportanos al pueblo!!!"  
  
Abra se teletransporta junto con Molly, Mary Kate y todos los otros  
pokemon ZAAAPPP....... y en solo unos instantes se encuentran en las  
afueras del pueblo.  
  
Molly, casi in pensarlo, envia a Digglett y Machoke de inmediato  
  
"Muy bien!! Digglett usa ataque de fisura!!!, Machoke golpea esas rocas!!!"  
  
Los 2 pokemon comienzan su trabajo. Digglett provoca una gran fisura,  
luego avanza y provoca otra, y otra... y otra... de modo que con eso  
forma una gran grieta de algun par de kilometros... mientras Machoke,  
golpea fuertemente las rocas, y los trozos forman una especie de  
embalse...  
  
Mary Kate estaba sorprendida, ¿cómo hizo Molly para dar esas ordenes?  
  
La lava cae en la grieta, y las rocas detienen su avance........  
  
"Funciono!!!" exclama Molly, feliz  
  
"Solo por ahora, la lava aun sigue saliendo... y todas esas rocas, pero porque??" advierte Mary Kate  
  
"Como porque? El volcan esta en erupcion" le responde Molly  
  
"Molly, no te das cuenta? En verdad no me la creo que el volcan haya entrado en actividad asi como asi, normalmente los volcanes registran actividades sismicas mucho antes y luego vienen las emisiones de gases volcanicos... en cambio aquí todo empezo muy repentinamente y solo cuando esos sujetos detonaron esos explosivos"  
  
"En verdad? Y que sugieres entonces?"  
  
"Vamos alla!!" responde Mary Kate, señalando la cima del volcan...  
  
"De acuerdo!!"  
  
Molly y Mary Kate suben hacia la cima del volcan encima de FlyerEmber, a  
ver porque la erupcion no termina...  
  
Finalmente llegan hasta el crater, y desde ahí observan la lava que  
burbujea furiosa.  
  
"No lo entiendo, se supone que la erupcion debio haber precedida de temblores, pero solo empezo cuando esos sujetos nos atacaron, porque?" continua preguntandose Mary Kate  
  
Molly tambien intenta investigar por su cuenta y se le ocurre una idea  
  
"Me he dado cuenta que en algunas ocasiones puedo como sentir lo que sienten mis pokemon, quiza pueda sentir algo"  
  
"Podria funcionar, parece que tienes esa extraña habilidad" responde Mary Kate  
  
Molly cierra sus ojos y trata de concentrarse lo mas que puede...  
  
Sin embargo, no ocurre ni puede sentir nada... eso echa por tierra lo que  
ella ya estaba sospechando acerca de si misma.  
  
UU "Ay no, pense que podria sentir algo"  
  
"Ya veo... no paso nada esta vez"  
  
Molly y Mary Kate se sienten algo decepcionadas, y en especial Mary Kate,  
que tenia tantos deseos de ver a su tan querido pokemon de fuego. Y no  
menos Molly, ya que ella pensaba que podria sentir la presencia de  
cualquier pokemon en cualquier momento, sin embargo no fue asi (¿y  
entonces que es?)  
  
Cuando ya se resignaban, la lava empieza a burbujear con mas furia y por  
fin, explota hacia arriba!!!!!!!!  
  
Molly y Mary Kate pensaban que iban a ser calcinadas por la lava!!!  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
  
"Que fue eso???" exclamaban los habitantes del pueblo al pie del volcan  
  
"El volcan estalla!!!!"  
  
"Estamos en peligro!!!"  
  
"Huyamos!!!"  
  
"Esperen!!!.... "dice el hombre moreno, que transporto a Molly y a Mary  
Kate  
  
"Que dices?"  
  
"Esas muchachas... estan en peligro pero..... la leyenda, sera acaso  
posible que...??"  
  
Sin embargo, dicha lava no les causa ningun daño a nuestras amigas.  
Cuando se temian lo peor, la lava que subia comienza a canalizarse en una  
sola direccion, y lo mas asombroso aun, comenzaba a tomar forma!!  
  
Una columna de lava comienza a tomar forma y a brillar enormemente, tanto  
que tienen que protegerse sus ojos....  
  
La columna de lava se transforma en una espiral de energia color naranja  
muy brillante, de varios kilometros de largo, de pronto se dan cuenta que  
en la superficie de dicha energia en espiral podia verse que habian  
escamas muy grandes y cerca del extremo, 2 manos con fuertes y grandes  
garras.... en el extremo de dicha energia, se podia notar claramente....  
la cabeza de un dragon de ojos rojos!!!!  
  
El aspecto de este dragon era francamente impactante e imponente, su  
cuerpo tenia, como ya dije, varios kilometros de largo y cubria  
completamente la isla, la cual no alcanzaba a ser mas grande que el  
propio dragon.  
  
Mary Kate casi lloraba de felicidad  
  
"Eres... eres... el pokemon de fuego que yo tanto queria ver?????"  
  
Los ojos del dragon brillan...  
  
"Puedo saber que desde lo mas profundo de tu corazon, tu mayor deseo en el mundo era conocerme"  
  
"Como lo sabes???"  
  
"Los pokemon como nosotros, podemos saber lo que vive en el corazon de los humanos y puedo saber que no hay maldad en ti. Te sientes atraida por el fuego, es como tu personalidad, avida y aventurera, por eso el destino ha querido que seas TU quien haya llegado hasta aca, y todo este tiempo he esperado a que vinieras"  
  
"QUE??? Acaso estas diciendo que.... sabias que iba a venir??"  
  
"Asi es.... desde hace mucho tiempo, se dice en esta isla que algun dia iba a venir un guardian a apaciguar la ira del volcan. La ira del volcan soy yo... al ver que esos malvados quisieron hacerles daño y tambien a la isla, e incluso a todo el mundo, ya que son un grupo muy grande de gente que no sabe que ha puesto en peligro a toda la vida por culpa de unos pocos que si saben lo que estan haciendo, eso me ha puesto furioso y quise aportar aunque sea un poco a detener esa maldad. Ese guardian eres tu, joven Mary Kate, ya que por ti me he dado cuanta que hay muchas personas que no tienen maldad en su corazon y que sin dudarlo has acompañado a tu amiga pelirroja, ayudandole a prepararse para detener la amenaza"  
  
Molly no puede creer lo que acaba de oir  
  
"Que??? Acaso tu sabes algo de esa amenaza? Acaso tu sabes que es lo que tengo que hacer? Ni yo misma lo se y no lo entiendo aun"  
  
"Joven Molly, nuestros poderes pueden ser muy imponentes y hasta inalcanzables para algunos, pero creeme que ni siquiera nuestro poder puede detener a la amenaza, eso pertenece a otra dimension. Solo tu, y algunas otras personas mas, pueden detener la amenaza, pero solo si tienes fe. Solo se confia en ti porque las otras personas estan desaparecidas, han muerto o bien ya no estan en la edad humana adecuada para hacerse cargo"  
  
"Y entonces que puedo hacer?" pregunta Molly  
  
"Seguir confiando y continuar tu camino. El futuro de la vida es incierto, si todo sigue tal como ahora, todos moriremos, y no se sabe el destino que tendras que enfrentar si decides aceptarlo, sin embargo no hay una respuesta clara para eso, lo unico que puedes hacer es seguir teniendo fe y no rendirte nunca. Lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora, pero aun te queda mucho"  
  
Molly siente un poco de temor al oir otra vez esas palabras, como las que  
le dijo Andrew  
  
"Dime.. y cual es tu nombre?" pregunta Mary Kate  
  
"Mi nombre es FlareDragoon"  
  
Molly saca su pokedex y lo apunta hacia el dragon.  
  
La maquinita responde con su sintetizada voz...  
  
"Click, FlareDragoon, el dragon deidad del fuego. El elemento de este  
pokemon, esta en armonia con los otros 3 elementos que conforman la vida  
en la tierra. Se dice que si desaparece uno de ellos, una gran catastrofe  
caera sobre el mundo. FlareDragoon es un pokemon legendario, del tipo  
Dragon/Fuego"  
  
"Es... es... un pokemon legendario!!!" exlama Molly  
  
"FlareDragoon, que hermoso nombre, y debes haberte sentido muy solo aquí, esperando tanto tiempo"  
  
"No, no es asi. Junto a mis hermanos nunca me siento solo..."  
  
"Que??? Un momento!! Hace un rato dijiste que los poderes de ustedes son muy grandes, y ahora nos dices que tienes hermanos.... acaso, hay mas iguales a ti?" pregunta Mary Kate, apresuradamente  
  
FlareDragoon responde calmadamente  
  
"Eso tendran que descrubirlo ustedes mismas, no es tan facil encontrarnos"  
  
Molly y Mary Kate, se sienten satisfechas, en especial nuestra amiga  
lider de gimnasio. Su pasion son los pokemon de fuego y haber visto a  
semejante criatura, la ha dejado perpleja pero muy contenta, ya que por  
fin ha podido ver el pokemon de sus sueños.  
  
Las muchachas comienzan a bajar para marcharse, sin embargo, el pokemon  
dragon les advierte.  
  
"Espera un momento, Mary Kate, no puedes irte asi nada mas. Eres la guardiana que estaba esperando, de modo que meceres que te cuente algo"  
  
Mary Kate casi se va de espaldas  
  
"Que??? Entonces si es verdad que a quien logre verte, se le revelara un secreto?? No puedo creerlo, van a revelarme un secreto!!!" "Asi es. Eres el guardian que esperaba. Y como tal, los guardianes deben custodiar algo"  
  
"Custodiar, algo? Y que es?"  
  
"Aunque no lo creas, debes custodiar las puertas del inframundo. Es un paso a traves del volcan, cuyo fondo esta cubierto por las llamas, es un verdadero infierno debido al calor que ahí existe. Pero no te preocupes, solo debes custodiar la entrada."  
  
"Queee??? Debo.... debo quedarme aquí???"  
  
Molly se puso algo triste...  
  
"Asi es, pero no es para siempre, solo hasta cuando ESA amenaza haya por fin abandonado este mundo"  
  
"Imposible!!! O sea, que Mary Kate y yo algo tenemos que ver con todo este enredo?" pregunta Molly  
  
"Asi es, es por eso que te he permitido escuchar el secreto que le he revelado a Mary Kate, ya que nadie mas debe saberlo, pero como eres la elegida...."  
  
"Y porque el guardian, quiero decir... yo, debo custodiar la entrada?"  
  
UU "Porque ESA amenaza hara uso de todos los lugares posibles y de todos los recursos que esten a su alcance para acabar con todo. No te preocupes, ya te he dicho que nosotros, aunque nuestros poderes siendo inmensos, no podemos hacerle frente, sin embargo si podemos ayudar aunque sea un poco"  
  
Mary Kate y Molly comprenden.  
  
"De acuerdo, entiendo... entonces.... Molly, amiga... mi viaje junto a ti llega hasta aquí. A decir verdad estaba cambiando de opinion, y pensaba que una vez que viera a FlareDragoon no me volveria a mi casa, sino que iba a continuar contigo hasta el final, pero a cambio de este secreto revelado, debo quedarme aquí"  
  
"Si... lo se... y estoy de acuerdo, despues de todo no era obligacion tuya acompañarme, aunque me hubiera gustado que me acompañaras"  
  
FlareDragoon se despide...  
  
"Muy bien, jovenes Molly y Mary Kate, debo volver al volcan. Cuento contigo, Mary Kate, en que custodiaras la entrada del volcan, pero no te preocupes, yo te ayudare y acompañare siempre, asi que no tienes nada que temer"  
  
"Gracias FlareDragoon, me quedare junto a ti"  
  
"Te esperare en el volcan. Adios joven Molly, mucha suerte"  
  
"Gracias..."  
  
FlareDragoon vuelve al volcan, desapareciendo la energia color naranja, y  
calmandose el volcan.  
  
Las muchachas descienden gracias a Flyerember, y luego de llamar a todos  
los pokemon dentro de sus pokebolas, comienza la despedida...  
  
"Bueno Molly... te extrañare. Como ya dije, yo pensaba seguir contigo, pero no podre hacerlo"  
  
"No importa Mary Kate, te agradezco por haberme acompañado hasta aquí, gracias a ti, me he vuelto cada vez mas fuerte, tal como yo quiero, gracias a tu fortaleza implacable, me has ayudado mucho, no sabes cuanto. Y tambien te extrañare"  
  
Un abrazo fraterno, lleno de esperanzas, sella su amistad.  
  
"Fue muy divertido viajar junto a ti hicimos muchas locuras" dice Mary Kate, con una expresion enternecedora en su rostro...  
  
"Lo mismo digo, me diverti mucho tambien" responde Molly, con los ojos algo brillantes...  
  
Molly toma la pokebola de Dolphine...  
  
"El siguiente gimnasio esta en isla Caramelo, pero la distancia desde aquí es mucha, asi que pasare primero por isla Burbuja para descansar un poco, y luego ire al gimnasio, según este mapa, espero no perderme. Dolphine me sera de gran ayuda para navegar, no hay barcos desde aqui"  
  
"Estoy segura que ganaras la siguiente medalla en isla Caramelo" le dice Mary Kate  
  
"Te volvere a ver?" dice la pelirroja  
  
"Estoy segura que si, como sea que termine tu aventura, yo se que si" responde la lider  
  
Molly empuña su mano, y se la muestra a su amiga, en señal de su gran  
amistad con ella que ha quedado sellada.  
  
Mary Kate entiende el mensaje, y ella tambien empuña su mano, y la golpea  
junto a la de Molly...  
  
"Fuerza!!!..." dicen al mismo tiempo  
  
Molly comienza a caminar en direccion al oceano...  
  
"Adios Mary Kate!! Cuidate mucho!!"  
  
"Adios Molly!! Tu tambien cuidate mucho!! Estare rezando porque te vaya bien!!"  
  
Y asi Mary Kate, sorpresivamente, se ha involucrado en el destino que  
debe enfrentar Molly, tras haber descubierto a Flaredragoon, un pokemon  
dragon legendario, y tras saber el secreto del volcan.  
  
Nuestra pelirroja amiga reanuda su viaje, esta vez completamente sola,  
algo que ella detesta, ya que como todos sabemos, ella necesita de los  
demas, sin embargo, esta vez no tiene mas opcion y lo ha aceptado como  
parte de su desafio por volverse mas fuerte que nadie.  
  
Molly empuña su mano y se juramenta nuevamente....  
  
"Muy bien... ahora estoy sola... pero, me volvere fuerte!!! Nada me detendra!!!"  
  
El dragon de fuego, piensa...  
  
"(Joven Molly, confiamos en ti)".......  
  
Y cerca de ahí, 2 auras, una celeste y la otra rojiza observan como Molly  
llama a su Dolphine, y comienza la travesia por el oceano...  
  
El aura rojiza murmura...  
  
"(Molly, si estoy aquí, es el porque te encuentras sola ahora, y que debes saber enfrentar esta situacion por ti misma....)"  
  
El aura celeste, tambien agrega...  
  
"(Sin embargo, el esfuerzo que las personas como tu hacen, siempre se ve recompensado. Piensa en tus seres queridos y ten fe, y de seguro saldras adelante. Por eso estoy aquí...)"  
  
Devileathar, el aura rojiza, pregunta...  
  
"Podra hacerlo? Se que le he puesto una dura prueba.... a veces me pregunto porque tengo que hacerlo. Siento hasta un poco de lastima, la estamos forzando a hacer algo que ella no quiere ni tiene porque hacerlo"  
  
Angelithar, el aura celeste, responde...  
  
"Es duro, lo se... y tambien es dificil aceptarlo. Las esperanzas y sueños que las personas suelen tener y que intento enseñarles, si no pasan las pruebas que les pones a pesar de sus sueños y esperanzas, podrian terminar pensando en que solo han sido falsas espectativas. Sin embargo, EL lo ha querido asi, es muy sabio y cree que es lo mejor para los humanos, y que deben ser ellos quienes resuelvan los problemas de su mundo, y que no solo ocurran milagros gratuitamente"  
  
........  
  
ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA....  
  
La respuesta: Moltres  
  
Nota del autor: Al fin termine el capitulo!! Espero no haber enredado  
demasiado las cosas. Vieron al sujeto de armadura? Que sujeto mas  
extraño!! Tiene poderes misteriosos, pero.... es un prototipo del calvo  
malvado!!! Que significara eso?  
  
Y como siempre me gusta dejar la puerta abierta... si hay un dragon de  
fuego (no confundir con Flyerember).. y si tiene hermanos, entonces que  
pasa con los otros? Jejeje.  
  
Por cierto, que les parecio mi breve participacion en este capitulo?  
XDDDDDDD jajaja, esa fue una parodia a los capitulos cursis XDDDDDDDDD y  
que para colmo en este fanfic abundan!!  
XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
  
Proximo capitulo: Max y el escape de la tormenta negra. 


End file.
